Harry Potter Mudando a Historia
by Mago Merlin
Summary: Harry toma uma decisão durante a última batalha, para destruir Voldemort ele precisava de voltar no tempo, e assim encontrar as Horcruxes. Mas algo sai errado e ele acaba no passado com Gina e sem memoria. O que será agora?
1. A Batalha de Hogwarts

Capítulo 1 – A batalha de Hogwarts

Gritos eram ouvidos de todos os lados, feitiços destruindo todo o castelo, fazendo desta a maior batalha de toda a guerra. Corpos espalhados pelo gramado antes verde, agora uma mistura de vermelho sangue com preto resultado das maldições. E no meio disso tudo estavam um jovem que mal acabara sua puberdade e um homem com feições que lembravam uma cobra. Eram Harry Potter e Lorde Voldemort naquela que seria a batalha decisiva.

Nenhum dos dois abria uma brecha para o adversário, já que a experiência e conhecimento do lorde e a agilidade e determinação do garoto igualavam os dois.

- Não há necessidade desta luta Potter, venha para meu lado e governe comigo este mundo. - Falou o homem com a cara de uma cobra.

- Eu já te disse uma vez e vou repetir: nunca me aliarei a você. - Respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes.

- Então o seu fim está próximo, porque eu sou um deus.

- Tom, eu adoro ir contra as leis e poderia matar a um deus, mas você não é, e nunca será um deus, mas vou te matar assim mesmo.

- Moleque, eu sou imortal, aquele velho caduco já tinha percebido isso, por isso te usava para me combater, pois ele não conseguiria. Além do mais eu posso te matar a qualquer hora.

- Ora essa, até hoje você já tentou várias vezes e eu ainda to aqui. Não conseguiu matar um bebê completamente indefeso, depois não conseguiu me matar possuindo o corpo do Quirrell, nem no cemitério você conseguiu, olha que eu estava fraco, cansado e machucado, vou viver para poder continuar com o titulo de o menino-que-sobreviveu por mais algumas décadas. Retrucou Harry querendo ganhar tempo para por seu plano em prática. - Já que sou aquele que nasceria para destruir você, aquele que nasceria no fim do sétimo mês daqueles que sobreviveram a você três vezes, e foi marcado como um igual. Sim Riddle eu sei a profecia toda e te digo ela está do meu lado. Completou ao ver a cara do seu adversário de surpresa.

Os dois sabiam que aquela era mais uma batalha decisiva daquela guerra. Para o lorde das Trevas era a vitoria final, a destruição de seu último inimigo, o último obstáculo naquela guerra. Para Harry seria a chance de enfraquecer Voldemort e ganhar tempo na busca pelas horcruxes. Eu seu bolso estava o medalhão que pertenceu a Salazar, a cobra jazia aos pés de seu mestre, mas a taça não deu tempo de destruir e o outro objeto que pertenceria a Ravenclaw ainda está desaparecido.

Era uma luta equilibrada. Mas tudo estava para mudar. Um grito mais forte foi ouvido. Depois o som de um corpo caindo e choro. Mais um defensor cairá, mas não era qualquer defensor eram um dos lideres, era Rony Weasley que durante meses estava sumido juntamente com seus amigos Harry e Hermione Granger, esta agora estava chorando abraçada ao ruivo que pulara na frente de um feitiço disparado na direção da garota.

Este segundo de distração, para ver o quase irmão tombado, quase custou a vida de Harry. O moreno quase recebera a maldição da morte, que já matara seus pais quando tinha apenas um ano, se não fosse seus reflexões e instintos que o fizera pular no chão batendo em uma árvore.

- Por que ainda resiste, moleque? Não vê que eu sou superior? Desista agora e eu poupo seus amigos. – disse Voldemort mostrando ar de superioridade.

- Jamais, Tom. - respondeu o moreno. - eu te derrotarei nem que tenha que viver mil vidas.

- Então terei o prazer de acabar com a primeira, menino insolente. - Respondeu com raiva por Harry ter usado seu nome verdadeiro.

- Tá com raiva, Tom? Não disse para seus seguidores que você é um mestiço com eu? Que seu nome é o nome de seu pai trouxa? – disse o menino marcado pela cicatriz com uma calma que fazia lembrar Dumbledore quando falava com um aluno novato.

- JÁ TE FALEI PARA NÃO ME CHAMAR ASSIM! Você vai morrer agora como seu pai e a profecia não se cumprirá.

- Se for para morrer como meu pai, lutando pelo que ele acreditava, eu morro feliz. – novamente calmo disse o menino que ainda estava no chão. – Mas não será hoje.

- CALADO! Eu sou um DEUS!

- Ta, e eu sou Napoleão. - Gozou o moreno com uma das mãos fazendo um sinal de louco enquanto a outra era colocada no peito entrando em sua camisa.

Voldemort não percebeu que deste o começo da discussão Harry procurava algo nas suas vestes e finalmente encontrou a pequena ampulheta em seu peito.

- Harry, se nem aquele velho conseguiu sobreviver a mim como você que não e nem a sombra do que ele foi pode fazer alguma coisa.

- Da mesma maneira que eu escapei das outras vezes. E eu também tenho segredos, Tom, uma pena que não possa contar para você, pois ai deixaria de ser segredo. -Brincou mais uma vez o filho do maroto.

- MORRA MOLEQUE. AVADA KEVADRA. - o raio verde foi na direção de Harry que abriu um enorme sorriso.

Ao ver aquilo Voldemort se assustou, onde já se viu alguém sorrir quando um feitiço deste está prestes a lhe acertar. "O que este moleque esta aprontando?" pensou o mago das trevas.

No momento que a maldição o acertaria, o moreno levanta a mão e ela pega na ampulheta e começa a girar emanar uma luz muito branca que ofusca a todos a sua volta.

- Adeus, Riddle. – diz simplesmente o menino sentindo uma mão encostar-se ao seu ombro e antes de desaparecer.

- MALDITO SEJA HARRY POTTER. - Foi a ultima coisa que o jovem ouviu antes de desmaiar.


	2. Está Chovendo Gente

Capítulo 2 – Está chovendo gente

- Eu não vou com você, Potter, já disse. – dizia uma bela ruiva tentando se controlar para não azarar o moreno de cabelos arrepiados na sua frente. - não adianta que eu não vou passar à tarde com você.

- Espera Evans. – disse o moreno, - estou apenas te convidando para passar a tarde conversando com todos os nossos amigos na beira do lago. Você não precisa nem falar comigo, olhar na minha cara ou mesmo você pode fingir que eu não estou lá, mas, por favor, vá, não sou eu que estou pedindo, mas a Mary, ela ta tentando mostrar para o Sirius que ela é apaixonada por ele de uma forma diferente das outras meninas, para ver se ele para de galinhar e para isso precisa de você.

- Não v. Começou a garota de olhos verdes. Mas foi interrompida pelo garoto.

- Se você for, Evans, eu juro pela minha mãe, que não dirijo a palavra a você no lago e fica um dia, não, não, uma semana sem encher a sua paciência, com declarações de amor ou pedidos para sair.

- Se e assim então ta. -Disse Lilian tentando ver nos olhos castanhos esverdeados se havia alguma mentira por trás disso. Mas não viu nada, mesmo assim continuou desconfiada do rapaz, já que ele fazia parte dos Marotos, um grupo de amigos que faziam confusão e deixavam os professores loucos, pois eles só aprontavam e sempre tiravam notas altas, mas nem todos eram assim.

Tiago Potter então se vira e começa a caminhar em direção ao lago. Lilian se espanta, ele não ia tentar abraçar ela, para irem juntos como ele sempre tentava e ela não deixava. Será que realmente era um plano da amiga para ficar com o outro Maroto ou ele cumprirá o juramento.

Vendo que a menina não o seguia Tiago vira para trás e pergunta:

- O que foi Evans? Esta tudo bem? Por que parou? Eu não mordo. Pode ficar tranqüila. - Falou as duas ultimas frases com um sorriso nos lábios, mas este era diferente dos que o moreno costumava dar e um sorriso só de alegria, como se fosse para amenizar as perguntas e não aquele sorriso maroto que costumava dar quando respondia para a menina, ou dizia que a amava.

- Nada não. Vamos – disse a monitora e começou a andar.

Mas mal deu dois passos algo ocorreu. Um forte clarão seguido de um estrondo ocorreu. Passado o susto os dois reparam em um corpo caído no espaço que separava os dois. Este se moveu indicado que estava vivo.

- Ai, ai, onde estou? Por que tá tudo girando? – perguntou uma voz masculina muito parecida com a do moreno que agora se ajoelhava próximo do rapaz caído, assim como Lilian.

- Você esta em Hogwarts. - Respondeu Lilian.

- O feitiço que você recebeu deve ter te jogado aqui e te deixado assim, meio tonto. Disse Tiago antes de o outro desmaiar. -Mas eu não vi ninguém aqui além de nos dois, aqui Lily. Como ele poderia ter sido jogado aqui?

- Não sei. Acho melhor levarmos ele para a enfermaria e avisarmos o diretor. A propósito é Evans para você, Potter.

Tiago saca sua varinha e conjura o patrono, um cervo, que sai correndo em direção ao castelo. Depois levita o desmaiado e se direciona para a porta de entrada.

- Vamos, meu lírio.

Lilian acorda da surpresa se ver um patrono tão bem feito pelo maroto, e este era muito parecido com o seu, que era uma corsa. E segue os dois.

Chegando na enfermaria, Lilian abre a porta e grita pela madame Promfrey.

- Que gritaria é essa na minha enfermaria. - aparece a enfermeira dizendo.

- Desculpe madame Pomfrey, mas encontramos este garoto, e ele está mal.

- Mas que brincadeira é esta? Trazer um boneco parecendo com você para que eu possa cuidar?- apontando para o Maroto. - E de admirar que uma monitora se preste a participar disto?

Só neste instante os dois repararam no menino que deveria ter uns 17 anos, magricelo e com os cabelos pretos arrepiados pouco maiores que os de Tiago, mas o que mais impressionou foi a cara, se não fosse a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa e os óculos rachados, poderiam jurar que era o próprio Tiago naquela maca.

- Madame, não e brincadeira nenhuma, - argumentou Lilian, - nos estávamos indo ao lago quando ocorreu uma espécie de explosão e ele apareceu.

- Vocês querem que eu acredite que vocês dois estavam indo para o lago, sozinhos os dois, e ele apareceu do nada. - ela questionou o casal fazendo Lilian corar, imaginando o que a senhora na sua frente pensara.

- Pois pode acreditar Papoula, eu mesmo vi. -Ouve-se uma voz vinda da entrada da enfermaria quando Tiago abria a boca para responder. - Além do Sr. Potter ter me enviado um belíssimo patrono me avisando.

- Claro, Alvo, mas eu tenho agora que ver o paciente. - Mudando o tom de voz de questionador para autoritário.

- Onde estou? O que aconteceu?– disse o garoto na maca.

- Você está na minha enfermaria, e parece que você sofreu uma batida forte na cabeça, a julgar pelos óculos. Mas o que aconteceu só você poderá dizer, pois você apareceu do nada aqui.

- Quem são vocês?- perguntou com um ar de perdido ajeitando algo no pescoço.

- Eu sou Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira que cuidará de você, aqueles ali são Alvo Dumbledore, o diretor, Tiago Potter e Lilian Evans, os dois alunos do sétimo ano que trouxeram você até aqui.

- Mas antes eu não estava em uma enfermaria e sim em um lugar chamado Hogwarts, pelo menos foi o que aqueles dois me disseram. – apontou para o casal que se abraçou quando ouviram a voz do jovem.

- Sim, você está na enfermaria da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

O garoto ficou paralisado por alguns segundos, até começar a rir. Todos queriam saber o porquê dele estar rindo tanto, mas não puderam perguntar, pois um estrondo foi escutado e uma garota cai no colo do paciente que já estava sentado a esta altura.

A garota era ruiva como Lilian, mas possuía os olhos castanhos mel. Ao ver em quem ela caiu começou a berrar sem reparar nos outros.

- POTTER, NUNCA MAIS FAÇA UMA COISA DESTAS, OU EU MESMA FAREI VOCÊ VER O PODER DE UMA MALDIÇÃO DA MORTE. ESTÁ ME OUVIDO BEM. Mas como você está? Se machucou? O que esta sentindo?- começou a perguntar a ruiva em um tom que lembrava muito uma mãe preocupada com um filho pequeno.

Harry voltou a rir, não podendo se controlar.

- Posso saber do que você esta rindo Potter? - Perguntou zangada.

- Claro, -respondeu - primeiro me falam que magia existe, depois uma bela ruiva cai no meu colo e começa a gritar comigo, como se fosse a minha mãe e ainda tem a cara deles ali, espantados com você, e você não quer que eu ria?

Ela corou na hora que percebeu que tinha mais pessoas no recinto. Não chegando a olhar que eram as pessoas, pois abaixou a cabeça.

- Onde estamos? - Perguntou baixo a menina.

- Eles me falaram que estamos na enfermaria de Hogwarts. - Ela levantou a cabeça e seus olhos e encontram com os olhos verdes do garoto, depois foi girando a cabeça para realmente ver que eram as pessoas a sua volta, reconhecendo-as. - Agora, já que encontrei alguém que me conhece, você poderia me disser uma coisa? - Perguntou o moreno chamando a atenção para si. - Quem sou eu?- um silêncio se abateu na enfermaria.

- Ele perdeu a memória. - disse a enfermeira, mais para quebrar o clima do que para informar os outros, que também perceberam isso.

- Você é – pensou a ruiva que já tinha gritado o sobrenome mesmo uma meia verdade vem a calhar- Potter, Tiago Potter. - Disse a Ruiva em seu colo. - um grande bruxo.

- HA, HA, Ha. - riu o moreno, - bruxos não existem. E não e porque eu perdi minha memória e que eu vou acreditar nisto. Aliás, eu não sei o seu nome?

- Gina Weasley. E esta e a prova de que bruxos existem. - Disse tirando sua varinha do bolso e mostrando para o rapaz enquanto os outros ainda não se recuperaram do choque de ver mais uma pessoa "cair" do céu.

- Grande coisa, um pedaço de madeira, até parece que eu posso colocar a mão no bolso, tirar uma "varinha" dele e apontar para algo, - disse o moreno agindo conforme ia falando, - e colocar fogo nisso.

O que houve a seguir espantou até mesmo Dumbledore que estava se divertindo com mais um casal moreno/ruiva, discutindo. Ao apontar para uma cama ao lado, esta se incendiou se uma forma impressionante, fazendo o moreno dar um pulo e largar a varinha. Como Gina ainda estava no seu colo, ela o abraçou para não cair.

- Alvo, como um rapaz tão novo e sem memória, pode lançar um feitiço destes e de forma não verbal?

- Muito curioso, Papoula, mas a jovem senhorita Weasley talvez possa nos esclarecer.

- Eu sabia que ele era poderoso, mas nem tanto, principalmente se perdeu a memória. - Disse soltando do abraço e empurrando o "Tiago" para cama.

- Pode ser que o poder dele esteja ativo, ainda.- Argumentou Lilian. – e mesmo com a falta de memória ainda possa realizar grandes feitos, eu li em algum lugar isso. – acrescentou ao ver a cara de espanto da enfermeira, de Gina e do novo Tiago, e a cara de orgulho do diretor, não ousando olhar para o rapaz ao seu lado.

- Eu só imaginei a cama pegando fogo e senti uma energia saindo do meu corpo. - Tentou justificar o garoto da cicatriz passando a mão no cabelo fazendo ficara mais arrepiado. - isto quer realmente dizer que eu sou um bruxo e magia existe. – disse como se tivesse recebido uma noticia ruim.

- Sim, você é um bruxo Potter- falou calmamente Dumbledore- e dos mais poderosos pelo que eu pude ver. Acalma-se isto não quer dizer que você seja uma pessoa má, só quer dizer que você possui poderes mágicos, a forma com que você vai utilizar e você quem decide.

- Isto me deixa mais calmo.

Mas voltando ao assunto, O que aconteceu para começar a chover gente em Hogwarts?- perguntou Tiago, o de olhos castanhos e sem perceber passando a mão no cabelo fazendo ficara mais arrepiado exatamente igual ao outro fizera.

O Outro Potter se emplumou todo para responder, chamando a atenção para si e disse:

- Eu não me lembro. – e começou a rir, juntamente com seu pai.

- AI. –Gritou os dois ao receber um tapa cada um da ruiva que estava ao seu lado.

- NÃO E HORA PARA BRINCADEIRAS. – Gritou as duas.

- Me desculpe. - Disseram os dois Potters ao mesmo tempo, provocando uma risada de Dumbledore.

- Me parece, Alvo que não e somente a aparência e o nome dos dois que são quase iguais, mas a personalidade e bem parecida, mesmo o novato tento esquecido quem é. - disse baixinho a enfermeira de forma que somente o diretor escutasse.

- Agora que estes dois já se divertiram, eu posso explicar o que ocorreu. – disse Gina.

- Nós dois somos estudantes de uma escola nos Estados Unidos pouco conhecida e conseguimos, ou melhor, ele conseguiu ganhar um torneio entre escolas para que pudéssemos conhecer umas as outras e como prêmio, ele poderia estudar o ultimo ano em qualquer outra escola do mundo, ele escolheu Hogwarts, e poderia escolher qualquer pessoa para acompanhar, ele me escolheu, obviamente, e viemos, mas antes que pergunte como você não sabia que nos viríamos senhor Dumbledore, e porque a coruja que nos usamos para a entrega das cartas de inscrição na escola era meio velha, mas era a única que tínhamos na mão e não poderíamos demorar para entregar e possivelmente morreu no caminho. Tinha uma copia na minha mala, mas parece que o feitiço que ia nos trazer para cá através de um portal não saiu muito certo. O Tiago perdeu a memória, as nossas roupas estão parecendo que viemos da guerra, eu cheguei atrasada e perdemos nossas malas. Mas também porque eu fui deixar aquele professor maluco de defesa abrir o portal. Tudo culpa sua. -Disparou a ruiva a falar para que ninguém encontrasse nenhuma brecha na historia virando-se para o Tiago que estava na cama.

- Ei, não me acusa sem que eu possa me defender.

- E como você pode acusá-lo assim? - Indignou-se Lilian.

- Foi ele que ganho o torneio não foi? Então a culpa de qualquer coisa é dele, oras.

- O papo está bom, mas eu devo avaliara meus pacientes, sim pacientes, você também mocinha, acha que você faria uma viagem destas e sairia da minha enfermaria sem que te examine, ele perdeu a memória, o que poderia ter acontecido com você?

- Bom, acho que devemos ir, mas antes quero pedir para que a falta de memória do senhor Potter ficasse somente entre nós, algumas pessoas poderiam se aproveitar disso e não seria bom para todos e principalmente os dois novatos. Senhor Potter fique a vontade para contar para aqueles que você tiver confiança. Há, vocês dois serão apresentados a escola no jantar, se a Madame os liberar, até lá gostaria que ninguém mais os visse, acho que seria mais interessante.

"Será que ele suspeita de alguma coisa, será que ele tentou entrar na mente do Harry e viu a verdade, não ele não faria isso" eram os pensamentos da pequena Ruiva enquanto se despendia dos dois alunos. Mas antes de sair os dois escutam o rapaz dizer:

- Estou com fome vou para a cozinha. - e com um som característico, aparata de sua cama.

- Impossível, não e possível aparatar em Hogwarts- exclama a Monitora.

- Nada é impossível, Evans. Mas confesso que por esta eu nunca esperaria.

- Vamos atrás dele. Ele pode ter outro problema por causa da viagem. – disse rápido Gina ao ver a cara da enfermeira. - e onde fica a cozinha?

- Me sigam- respondeu o maroto.

Eles passaram rapidamente por passagens que nem Lilian, nem a Madame Promfrey conheciam. Ao chegar na cozinha, Tiago fez cócegas na pêra e abre a porta encontram o moreno cercado de elfos o servindo com inúmeros pratos.

- Ei, vocês, por que demorarão? Estão servidos? – disse apontando para a mesa cheia. - acho que é um pouco demais para uma pessoa só.

- Meu irmão discordaria, - respondeu Gina pegando um sonho de chocolate.

- Quem são eles?- cochichou o filho para Lilian que assentara ao seu lado ainda sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- São elfos domésticos, eles servem de escravos para os bruxos, fazendo todo tipo de trabalho domestico. E um absurdo.

- Eles gostam, Evans, deixa isso para lá. - Disse o maroto ao sentar ao lado dela.

- Se eles gostam não podemos fazer nada, mas também podemos ser educados e tratar bem eles para que possam ser felizes, nos fazendo feliz.

- Potter, como você conseguiu chegar aqui? Existe um feitiço que impede que pessoas aparatem ou desaparatem em Hogwarts, ou seja, desaparecer de um lugar e aparecer em outro logo em seguida?

- Não sei, Potter, só sei que eu pensei em uma cozinha e apareci aqui e logo estava sendo servido pelos elfos, mas eu pensei que todos os bruxos pudessem fazer isso.

- Muitos podem, mas e necessário treino e conhecimento de onde você esta indo, como você não sabia onde era a cozinha era praticamente impossível você chegar aqui, mesmo que não houve o feitiço que impede a aparatação em Hogwarts.

- Então ta, - disse encabulado.

Depois de meia hora comendo, sob supervisão de madame Promfrey, eles saíram da cozinha e se separaram, os novatos acompanharam a enfermeira de volta para exames e os veteranos finalmente foram em direção ao lago.

Quando estavam quase chegando ao local combinado Tiago para Lilian segurando seu braço e pergunta:

- Lily, o que vamos falar para os nossos amigos? Já que demoramos muito tempo.

- A verdade, ou melhor, a parte dela que podemos. Mesmo que eles não acreditem na gente agora, acreditaram quando eles forem apresentados. E Dumbledore só disse para que não contássemos de sua memória e que ninguém os visse, mas como muitas pessoas já os viram não acho necessário omitir isso.

- Ótimo, agora Lily, e melhor você contar, pois os marotos sacaram que estou escondendo algo e não descansaram enquanto não descobrirem. -acrescentou ao ver a cara de desentendida dela.

- Tá bom, mas eu to fazendo pelo Potter, digo Tiago, ah, pelo Novato. E não foi você mesmo que jurou que não iria me encher o saco, porque esta usando meu apelido, se eu não te dei permissão para isso?

- Ainda não chegamos no lago, o acordo ainda não vale, você poderia desistir. - Respondeu simplesmente.

E continuaram a andar. Quando chegaram ao lago onde estavam Sirius Black, um moreno de olhos azuis e pinta de rebelde, Remo Lupin, um monitor com cabelos e olhos castanhos, Mary Smith, uma loira de olhos pretos, Anna Watson, também morena, mas com olhos mel, e Alice Johnson com cabelos castanhos e rosto arredondado, foi uma serie de perguntas para os dois que eles não conseguiram nem entender.

- Calma assim ninguém consegue entende nada. - Explodiu o moreno.

- Ou melhor, deixa que eu conto tudo o que aconteceu de uma vez, primeiro o Potter usou um argumento que me convenceu a vir ao lago, uma promessa de não encher meu saco, além de me chamar de Evans durante todo o tempo. Depois quando estávamos vindo para cá, um garoto caiu do céu, quase em cima do Potter, levamos ele para a enfermaria, já que ele desmaiou. Aí apareceu Dumbledore tinha que visto tudo pela janela do seu escritório. Quando ele acordou, o que não demorou, ele ia contar o que tinha acontecido, uma garota caiu no colo dele. Ai os dois contaram o que aconteceu, depois fomos para a cozinha, pois eles estavam com fome, aliás, nós também, ai viemos para cá, enquanto eles retornaram para a enfermaria para exames.

- Vocês querem que nos acreditemos que esta chovendo gente em Hogwarts? Vocês poderiam dar uma desculpa melhor para estarem se pegando em uma sala vazia.- Disse Sirius.

- Almofadinhas- disse indignado Tiago. - olha a boca, você deixou a Evans com vergonha, além do mais para que eu esconderia uma coisa desta. Desculpe Evans, mas é a verdade.

- Tudo bem, eu conheço o seu amigo. - Respondeu ficando mais relaxada.

- Mas e aí, me conta como são os novos alunos. – perguntou Mary, sendo apoiada pelas meninas.

- Não vou dizer. - falou Tiago.

- Não seja malvado Pontas, conta vai, Lily, você conta, né?

- Também não, e que o diretor disse que seria mais interessante que vocês os vissem quando eles fossem apresentados. E eu concordo com ele.

- A Li, você ta sendo tão malvada quando o Ti, - falou Alice.

- Vocês verão eles, ainda hoje, só estamos seguindo, ordens do diretor.

- Ordens diretas, devo acrescentar. - Disse o Garoto.

Continuaram a conversar até a hora do jantar, foi quando Tiago reparou na ausência de um amigo.

- Aluado, cadê o Rabicho?

- Ele disse que estava com muito sono e foi para a torre, pouco antes de vocês chegarem. E disse que ia direto para a cozinha depois, você sabe ele não consegue esperar a hora do jantar.

E seguiram até o salão principal. Onde sentaram os rapazes de um lado e as moças do outro. Todos estavam na expectativa da apresentação dos novatos. Foi quando Dumbledore se levanta causando um silêncio, já que todos estavam espantados, pois nunca viram o diretor falar para todos logo no segundo dia de aula, alguns perceberam a presença de dois encapuzados atrás da mesa dos professores, principalmente um grupo de grifinórios.

- Desculpe atrapalhar o jantar de vocês, mas tenho que anunciar que Hogwarts terá, este ano, o prazer de acolher dois alunos vindos dos Estados Unidos, então gostaria de lhe apresentar Gina Weasley. - A garota se adianta e retira o capuz fazendo a população masculina babar com a beleza de mais uma ruiva. Ela se direciona para o banquinho que fora colocado pela Professora McGonagall. E assim que coloca o chapéu seletor na cabeça ele grita:

- Grifinória.

- Tiago Potter. – este abaixo o capuz enquanto caminhava para frente. Houve apenas um minuto de um silencio mortal antes de todos começarem a que ele era a cara do Outro Potter, que aquilo só podia ser piada, que era tão bonito quanto o capitão do time da Grifinória.

Ao colocar o chapéu parecia que discutia com ele e demorou muito tempo para que pudesse responder, deixando angustiada Gina, esta sentada ao lado de Lilian que dava apoio. Até que...

- Grifinória. - Gritou o chapéu.

A mesa vermelha começou a gritar:

- Temos mais um Potter, temos mais um Tiago, seremos novamente campeões.

Harry se dirigiu até a mesa completamente vermelho, e se sentou ao lado do Tiago e de frente para Gina.

- Fique calmo, isto logo passam, eles estão só estão felizes. - disse Tiago com ar paternal.

- Não e isso. São os olhares que parece que eles querem el... - Parou de falar quando percebeu que falara demais, mas ainda assim vermelho de raiva e não vergonha como suspeitava o maroto.

- Parabéns, -disse Lilian - vocês ficaram conosco então. - começaram a comer os quatro.

- Eles não vão comer não? Vamos ficar nos olhando? –perguntou Harry ainda com raiva, apontando para o restante do grupo.

- E que, cara vocês quatro são iguaiszinhos, aliás, na verdade é quase um espelho, tirando algumas diferenças, poderiam dizer que os Tiagos são gêmeos e as Ruivas são irmãs. - Disse Sirius.

- Se não soubéssemos, Ti, que você e filho único e a irmã da Li é trouxa, eu juraria que o que o Si falou é verdade. – falou Alice.

- Não é para tanto gente, são só algumas poucas semelhanças. - tentou Lilian.

- Poucas semelhanças ela diz, eu vejo pouca diferenças. - falou Anna.

- Os Olhos dos quatro, apesar os da Lilian e os da Potter ali serem iguais. - começou a enumerar Remo.

- A Cicatriz na testa do novato. - Disse Mary.

- O cumprimento dos cabelos, pois até o tom e o mesmo. - Disse Alice

- E o formato do rosto das duas. - Voltou a falar Remo.

- E parece que eles têm razão. - falou Sirius que fingia que anotava tudo que era dito e agora analisava o pergaminho imaginário, fazendo o quarteto ficar muito vermelho.

- Parem com isso. - suplicou as ruivas, fazendo os Potters rirem, demonstrando mais ainda suas semelhanças.

- Então era por isso que vocês não queriam nos contar, para que nos tivéssemos a surpresa. - Disse Anna.

- E vocês tinham que ver a cara de vocês, foi hilária. - Falou novamente juntos os dois morenos enquanto passavam a mão pelo cabelo.

- Mas vocês deveriam saber que as vezes nada é o que acha que é. - disse Harry enigmático.

- Até os tiques eles são iguais. - Comentou baixo Alice para Anna e Mary.

Depois de comer todos subiram para a Torre da Grifinória, Mostrando o castelo para os novatos, estes ficaram um pouco para trás antes de entrar pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, e Harry comentou:

- E, parece que eles ainda não notaram que eu não tenho memória.

- Ainda bem, disse a ruiva antes de passar pelo retrato.

* * *

NA: Respondendo aos comentarios, Sim eu sou o Mago Merlin, que posta na FeB, e postarem todas as minhas fics aqui.

**Lilyzinha: **Que Bom que voce achou super interessante a historia, eu já tenho alguns capitulos prontos e irei postando aos poucos. Espero nao te despontar.

**Deusa Potter:** Adorei saber que gosta das minhas fics. Postarei todas aqui tambem.

**Luize Lily Potter: **Todas as fics estao sendo postadas aqui tambem. Haverao atualizaçoes.

Bjs para todos.


	3. Conhecendo novos amigos e velhos inimigo

Capítulo 3 – conhecendo novos amigos e velhos inimigos.

Harry acordou cedo, mas não foi o único. Remo já estava saindo do banheiro e Tiago estava se espreguiçando. Sirius ainda roncava e existia uma cama com as cortinas fechadas.

- Bom Dia, Potter - disse Tiago.

- Bom Dia, Potter- respondeu.

Remo pensativo disse:

- Pontas como vamos acordar ele hoje?

- Não sei, quem sabe com um balde de água gelada? - Sugeriu.

- Não, fizemos isso varias vezes nas férias tem que ser algo original, algo maroto.

- Eu sei, - pronunciou uma terceira voz. - Deixa comigo.- aproximou do dorminhoco e falou de forma clara mas bem provocante.

- Garota, você realmente quer fazer um strip-tease agora mesmo, não prefere de noite?

Sirius deu um pulo procurando a garota com um olhar guloso, mas só encontro três garotos rindo da sua cara.

- Boa, Pontas. Só você para ter uma idéia destas para me tira de um sonho tão bom com a...

- A Quem? Almofadinhas. A propósito não fui eu.

- Com a, com a, com a...

- Ele sempre foi articulado assim, ou só quando prensamos ele na parede- disse Harry

- Não só quando ele sonha com ela.

- A bom.

- Ei, dá pra parar de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui. – disse Sirius indignado.

- Não – respondeu os Potters.

- Vocês ainda não me falaram quem foi, mas se não foi o Pontas, também não foi o Aluado, pois era a voz do Pontas.

- Ora foi o Potter. - disse Remo.

- Uai, mas você não falou que não foi você, Pontas.

- Não sou mais o único Potter aqui, Black. Foi ele. – e apontou para o rapaz que estava rindo sentado no chão ao lado de sua cama.

- Ah, o seu irmão gêmeo. Só podia, mau de família.

- O que podemos fazer se somos perfeitos. - Disseram os dois juntos.

- Isso de vocês falarem juntos já ta me dando nos nervos, e olha que nos conhecemos só há um dia.

- E por falar nisto eu nem sei o Nome de vocês, só estes apelidos malucos.

- Eu sou Sirius Black, a ovelha branca da Família Black. - disse arrogante.

- E eu sou Remo Lupin, monitor como a Evans.

- Monitor-chefe?

- Não este cargo eu perdi, sempre estava em confusão com estes dois.

- Ainda bem, já e bem humilhante ter um Maroto como monitor, mas um monitor-chefe seria o fim, ninguém mais respeitaria a gente.

- Ei, monitores são respeitados.

- Quem disse que o respeito seria pelos monitores. Não seriamos mais lembrados com reis do caos. – disse Tiago solenemente.

- Vocês são divertidos. Mas e as garotas quem são?

- Por que não descemos e esperamos elas para o café, assim você conhece elas e podemos nos apresentar para Weasley, que tal?- sugeriu Remo.

- Então vamos logo. - Disse Sirius saltando da cama.

- Tiago, quem dorme naquela cama ali?- perguntou Harry apontado para a cama com cortinas fechadas.

- E o Pedro. Depois você conhece ele. Ele gosta de dormir até mais tarde no domingo.

E assim eles desceram e se sentaram nas poltronas mais próximas da lareira, que estava apagada porque ainda era verão.

Conversaram sobre Hogwarts para ambientar o colega, até que um grito e gargalhadas femininas foram ouvidas.

Gina acordou com uma discussão no quarto.

- Quando você vai admitir, Lilian que você é gamada no Tiago. - disse uma loira.

- Só quando nevar no inferno, pois eu não tô.- respondeu vermelha a ruiva.

- Nos vimos, você passou o dia inteiro sem brigar com ele logo no primeiro dia aqui em Hogwarts. - disse desta vez a loira.

- Ele prometeu que não ia encher a paciência e cumpriu. O máximo que eu posso fazer e ser um pouco mais tolerante com ele.

- Sei.

- Até você Alice, não ta acreditando em mim.

- Pois eu acredito. E Bom dia meninas.

- Obrigado Gina e bom Dia para você também, respondeu a ruiva.

- Bom dia Weasley.

- Me chamem de Gina, para quem vai dividir um quarto e amigos não ta para ter essa formalidade toda.

- Pois bem, eu sou Mary Smith.

- E eu sou Anna Watson.

- Alice Johnson, prazer.

- Já que as apresentações foram feita, podemos comer.

- Claro Gi, respondeu Alice.

- Liga para ela não Gina e chama todo mundo só pela primeira silaba do nome, do não consegue fazer isso com o namorado, Frank, Fran ficaria estranho e meu gay.

- Tudo bem. Vamos logo.

- Que pressa e essa, menina? Nem parece que comeu tanto ontem?- disse Anna.

- E que eu quero conversar o Tiago. - Disse saindo do quarto.

- Hããnnn. Parece que tem outra ruiva apaixonada por um Potter neste quarto.

- Repete isso, Mary, repete para você ver. - Disse Lilian já na porta.

- Parece que tem outra ruiva apaixonada por um Tiago Potter neste quarto. - repetiu passando pela ruiva.

- Eu te pego sua, sua ...sua .VOLTA AQUI MARY BLACK. - Fazendo a outra se virar e tropeçar nas próprias pernas, gerando uma onda de risos.

- Bom dia meninas – falaram os Marotos.

Só neste instante elas repararam no quarteto sentado nas poltronas ao lado da saída dos dormitórios. As alunas antigas ficaram sem reação, pois temiam que eles estivessem escutado algo.

Percebendo o constrangimento delas Harry se adianta da um beijo no rosto de Lilian, e disse:

- Bom dia Lily.

- Bom dia, Potter. – respondeu envergonhada. Ele segue e repete a cena com a Gina, mas a abraça pelas costa depois e assim fica esperando a reação das outras.

- Bom dia. Eu sou Tiago Potter, sou amigo, digo colega de quarto deles ali e amigo de infância de Gina. - disse para cortar o clima esquisito que reinava ainda

- Bom dia, sou Mary Smith.

Harry, então se solta de Gina e pega a mão de Mary e beija galante, a fazendo suspirar.

- Bom dia, sou Alice Johnson. E a cena se repete.

- E eu sou Anna Watson, disse bem baixinho, já envergonhado com o beijo na mão.

- Agora vamos comer que eu to com fome, e ainda quero conhecer o castelo antes de começar as aulas, para não ficar perdido. – disse Harry se abraçado a Gina novamente.

E assim todos foram para o salão principal comer. E foram apresentando alguns alunos que encontravam pelo caminho para os dois novatos.

Depois saíram pelo tour pelo castelo, os marotos sendo os guias apresentaram muitas passagens secretas e atalhos para todos, alguns parecendo que só o grupo de baderneiros conhecia pelas marcas de poeira no chão. Quando estavam quase chegando no salão principal para o jantar, já que o almoço foi um piquenique como comida arranjada na cozinha, perto cabana do guarda-caças do castelo, um homem bem grande chamado Rubeo Hagrid, ele foram vistos por um sonserino. Severo Snape, que não perdeu a oportunidade de humilhar os grifinórios.

- Me parece que temos novos perdedores aqui.

Os Marotos sacaram suas varinhas, gesto repetido pelo Snape. Mas Harry somente abraça Gina como fizera antes do café, pois percebeu que ela ficou perturbada com comentário.

A tensão subia, pois nem a Lilian parecia quer impedir um duelo ali, com os quarto em posição de combate, esperando o primeiro passo do adversário. Até que Harry se pronuncia.

- Ué, achei que só nos dois tínhamos sido selecionados, não vi ninguém ser selecionado para sua casa, que é a dos perdedores, pelo que eu vi na sala dos troféus, a maioria absoluta é vermelho e dourado. - soltando de Gina ele caminha até a frente de seus amigos, e analise de cima a baixo o oponente. E diz:

- Ele não vale a pena, é muito fraco, ou muito covarde para encarar nove sozinho, só com um plano para ferrar com a agente ou sendo muito burro, acho que e a última.

E se virou voltando-se para Gina e pegando em sua mão e levando-a para o salão, sendo seguido por todos.

Até que ...

- Ei Potter, não vire as costas para mim. ESTUPEFAÇA.

Harry rebate o feitiço que volta para ele.

- Eu sabia que era um covarde, atacando pelas costas e ainda na frente de um professor, tem que ser burro mesmo. - Guardando a varinha que ninguém viu sacando- Boa noite, Prof. Dumbledore.

Todos se espantaram com a presença do diretor ali.

- Podem seguir meus jovens, eu vi tudo o que se passou aqui. Vocês não tiveram culpa nenhuma, mas devo alertar que duelos nos corredores são proibidos, os monitores deveriam saber disso. – disse calmamente com um brilho no olhar que não passou despercebido por todos.

- Tiago como você fez isso? – foi a pergunta que todos fizeram.

- O que? - Perguntou confuso.

- Não me venha com essa de desentendido meu caro Tiago, queremos saber como você devolveu o feitiço para o Ranhoso. Sem que ninguém visse você sacar a varinha ou pronunciar um feitiço. – explicou Remo.

- Vocês ficaram muito preocupados com o Seboso para me ver, assim como ninguém viu o diretor.

- Seboso? Como você sabe o outro apelido carinhoso dele? - Perguntou Sirius.

- Ora essa, com um cabelo daquele, vocês queriam que eu chamasse ele como? De Princesa?

Todos caíram na gargalhada, até mesmo Lilian que não gostava que usassem esses apelidos para o Snape, mas desta vez achou merecido o que ocorreu, já que foi ele quem começou e atacou pelas costas, mostrando que os marotos tinham razão em não gostar dele.

Terminado o jantar eles subiram para a torre e lá ficaram conversando um pouco e depois subiram, exceto Tiago e Sirius que ficaram para combinar a resposta para o ranhoso, já que acharam pouco o que ocorreu.

Remo estava na janela olhando a lua, estava na fase crescente e em dois dias se tornaria cheia. Ele podia sentir o monstro querendo sair, pensando em como sua vida poderia ser diferente, se não tivesse sido mordido ou se tivesse morrido por causa dela, ele não seria este ser amaldiçoado, que não pode ter amigos, namorada, uma vida normal. Estava tão compenetrado em sua própria vida que nem viu alguém se aproximando.

- Ela é linda, não.

- E, mas é triste para mim.

- Isto me faz lembrar de uma historia que me contaram quando eu era pequeno, era mais ou menos assim:

"Um homem nobre foi mordido por um lobo, mas este não era um lobo qualquer, era um lobo amaldiçoado, ele transformaria em lobo, qualquer um que sobrevivesse a sua mordida, mas ele nada sentiu de imediato, além da dor da mordida, passaram se alguns dias até que chegou a lua Cheia com seu esplendor. Ele começou a se sentir estranho como se uma fera quisesse sair de dentro dele. Ele tentava de todas as formas vencer esta fera, mas ela era mais forte, e conseguiu se libertar, fazendo assim ele se transformar. No dia seguinte ao acordar ele viu sua casa toda destruída e tinha certeza que fora ele quem fizera aquilo, deu graças de sua mulher e sua filha estarem visitando parentes em uma cidade distante, assim ninguém se ferira. Mas o que aconteceria se eles estivessem par perto, ele os mataria ou os transformaria em feras também, a dúvida o consumia, até que ele tomou uma decisão, já que virara uma fera, viveria como uma. Abandonou tudo e foi viver em uma floresta. Sua família procurou por toda a parte e não o encontrou.

Passaram se anos e um dia, o homem viu uma garota andar pela floresta na qual ele vivia só que tinha um enorme urso ali perto. Este ao ter seu território invadido por algo desconhecido atacou. O homem desesperado pulou em cima do enorme urso para salvar a garota, como ele estava mais forte, por causa da transformação apesar de não ser noite de lua cheia, consegui afastar o urso da menina. Qual não a foi a sua surpresa, quando percebeu que a menina era sua filha, que viajara pelo mundo atrás dele. O reencontro foi emocionante, mas o homem não queria voltar, pois ainda era um ameaça para sua família, contou a historia para ela para que ela o deixasse ficar, mas ela disse que ele nunca iria fazer mal a ela ou a mãe porque sabia que ele era bom. Mas a fera não poderia ser controlada, mas poderia ser mantida aprisionada em um quarto reforçado. E que a sua mãe estava doente, e pediu que ele pelo menos a visse uma vez antes dela morrer.

Ao chegar em casa ele percebeu tudo o que ele deixara de viver por causa de sua maldição e pensou se matar, mas sua filha não deixou, pois, sua mãe estava melhorando só com a presença dele na casa. Ele enfim percebeu que ele não poderia deixar de viver sua vida por causa deste problema, deveria era viver com ele. Então nos dias de lua cheia ele ficava em uma cabana de pedra, afastada de sua casa, para libertar a fera, mas nos outros dias ele simplesmente vivia sua vida sem se preocupar com a maldição, vivia como vivia antes, até melhor, pois todos perceberam que a vida de ser vivida com intensidade, pois e curta e cheia de problemas."

- Você me lembra muito este homem, principalmente quando esta olhando a lua. Parece ter a maldição nas costas.

- Mas eu tenho, - respondeu sem pensar.

- Como, não entendi?- perguntou Potter confuso.

- Eu sou amaldiçoado, como o homem da historia, sou um lobisomem. Me transformo em um monstro toda lua cheia.

- Você alguma vez, por algum acaso já machucou, alguém?

- Graças a Merlin, não. Mas poderia machucar aqueles loucos que me ajudam a me tornar menos selvagem nas transformações.

- Como?

- Eles viraram animagos, ou seja, podem se tornar animais. - respondeu automaticamente o segredo já foram revelado, mas de maneira tão rápida e intensa que Lupin ainda tinha dificuldades de pensar nas conseqüências.

- Sério, assim. - Disse Harry se tornando um lobo cinza com belos olhos verdes, mas com cinco vezes o tamanho de um lobo comum, chegando a ser maior que um urso.

- Cara, você e um lobo mítico, um ancestral, não sabia que alguém podia se tornar um mítico. Você de ser muito poderoso.

- Isto eu não sei, - disse voltando ao normal, - mas já que você me "contou" um segredo eu vou contar um meu, que poucas pessoas sabem. Eu perdi a memória na viagem para cá. Só o diretor, madame Pomfrey, Gina, Lilian e o Tiago sabem, o diretor pediu para que não contassem para ninguém, e eu só contaria para alguém de confiança, como você confia em mim e o Tiago e a Lilian confiam em você eu contei, mas pediria para que não contasse para ninguém que você sabe, sabe e mais legal ver a cara dos três tentando me encobrir, agente pode se divertir fazendo eles me ajudar a guardar segredo, mas você não pode contar nem para o Sirius.

- Tá bom eu não conto para ninguém. Acho que deve seguir seu conselho, vou viver a minha vida, deixo a maldição para a Lua Cheia.

- Agora com relação ao seu probleminha peludo não tem problema eu não conto pra ninguém também. Juro que quando entrei e vi você olhando para janela pensei que era algo como você ser apaixonado pelo Seboso. - respondeu, fazendo o maroto dar gargalhadas.

- Vocês Potter são todos iguais, ele me disse algo parecido, probleminha peludo fica parecendo que meu porquinho da índia ta tentando fugir. Só vocês dois para me fazer rir da minha tragédia.

- Ora Aluado e para isto que servem os amigos- Disse Tiago entrando com Sirius no quarto.

- Mas Aluado, você contou para ele? Nos nem conhecemos ele direito. - perguntou preocupado Sirius.

- Não se preocupe Almofadinhas, eu contei meio que sem querer, ele meio que descobriu, e me fez ver que eu devia viver a minha vida independente do lobisomem. Acho que ele poderia ser um Maroto também, já tenho até um apelido para ele.

- Eu confio nele. Aceito ele nos Marotos. São dois votos, falta um. – disse Tiago.

- Tá, mas para ter meu voto, você tem que me vencer em um duelo. Quem acertar um feitiço no outro vence.

Eu aceito seu duelo. Podem me considerar um novo maroto.

- É assim seu projeto de gente mal acabado. Você vai se arrepender de ter vindo para a Inglaterra.

- Eu aposto um galeão que o Almofadinhas será humilhado nesta. - sussurrou Tiago para Remo.

- Não ele só será vencido por um feitiço comum de duelo, como um Estupefaça.

- Fechado.

Os dois duelistas se posicionam. Harry de costas para a porta e Sirius de costas para a janela do quarto. E começaram o duelo. Os dois se esquivando bem dos feitiços do outro, às vezes rebatendo um feitiço na direção do oponente ou dos dois espectadores. Já estavam assim há vinte minutos e nenhum dos dois parecia dar sinais de cansaço ou uma brecha para o adversário. Até que a porta se abre e por ela entra um menino baixinho e gordinho com umas tortas nas mãos. E ele logo vai dizendo:

- O que esta acontecendo? Vence logo ele Sirius, que eu quero dormir.

Harry fica com raiva de alguém achar que ele perderia um duelo. E o novo torcedor dava cada vez mais palpite na luta, apoiando Sirius enquanto os outros dois não se manifestavam.

Então Harry lança um feitiço, porém este passa muito longe de Sirius, que acho que era um sinal de cansaço ataca mais fortemente, mas sem resultado.

O feitiço perdido acertou um espelho e voltou em direção ao torcedor do Sirius. Como ele não estava prestando a atenção devida, por causa de sua torcida, o feitiço o atinge, fazendo-o cair de costas. Quando ele levantou ele estava careca.

Sirius começou a rir e nisto um feitiço atinge sua cara. Quando olhou para seus colegas eles estavam rindo mais ainda e apontado para sua cara.

- Esta cor não combina com seus olhos, Almofadinhas. Eu sugeriria uma mais clara. - Disse Tiago quando parou de rir um pouco.

- Do que vocês estão rindo?- perguntou com raiva, pois perdera o duelo e todos estavam rindo dele, menos Pedro que ainda estava se lamentando pelo cabelo e não vira que a batalha se encerara.

- Olha ali. - Foi tudo que Remo conseguiu dizer e apontou para o espelho.

- Ah o que é isso? To parecendo minha mãe em dia de festa.

- E um feitiçozinho legal este. Mas não se preocupe sai em uns dois ou três...-ele parou como se pensasse.

- DIAS, eu vou ter que ficar assim por dias? Eu te mato filho de cruz-credo.

- Ei, olha como fala dele, senhor BLACK.

- A desculpa Pontas, me esqueci, mas que ele vai me pagar ele vai.

- Anos, eu ia dizer, mas você não deixou- falou Harry, o que deixou o adversário com mais raiva ainda. - Mas eu sei anulá-lo. - Dizendo isso lançou outro feitiço que anulou o efeito do outro.

- E eu? -Disse Pedro.

- Mas Rabicho você ficou tão bonitinho assim. - Falou Sirius já recuperado.

- Eu não sei fazer cabelo dos outros crescer. - Disse sinceramente Harry passando a mão no cabelo. Fazendo assim Pedro olhar para ele.

- Ei! Quem é Você?

- Sou Tiago Potter. E você?

- Pedro Pettigrew. Não, que você é parecido eu reparei, mas qual e o seu nome?

- Tiago Potter.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo aqui?

Remo explicou tudo, ou melhor, só a parte que todos poderiam saber para o maroto.

- Isto me lembrou algo, Aluado você me deve um galeão.

- O que meu próprio irmão, camarada, amigo de fé, apostou contra a minha magnífica pessoa. Onde o mundo foi parar? Só mesmo o Remo para acreditar em mim. Senão eu taria perdido.

- Mas eu não apostei que você ia ganhar, eu apostei que estupefaça ia te vencer, ele apostou que seria humilhado. Como você foi humilhado, ele ganhou. Mas não se preocupe o Rabicho tava torcendo por você.

- Grande consolo, foi por causa dele e do feitiço errado que eu fui derrotado. Ainda bem que você errou aquele, que se eu perdesse estes cabelos e nenhuma garota quisesse ficar comigo, você ia sofrer, Potter.

- Ei quem disse que eu errei o feitiço. Ele não era para você, era para esta imitação de rato gigante que estava torcendo a seu favor e me desconcentrando. Desculpa cara eu não sabia que você era um de nós. Eu me aproveitei que você começou a rir. Você deveria deixar as coisas fora do duelo, para lá assim você pode perder mais vezes. E não deveria rir tanto você dá uma chance para o adversário te acerta.

- Ainda bem. Obrigado pela dica. Mas Aluado, você disse que tinha já um apelido para o novo maroto.

- Como assim novo maroto? Não é necessário o voto de todos para isso, nunca ninguém conseguiu isso.

- Foi assim, eu propus, o Pontas aceitou e o Almofadinhas o desafiou para um duelo e como você viu ele ganhou. E só são precisos três votos a favor. Mas se você quiser dar a sua opinião, fica a vontade.

- Então, eu sou contra. Mas sou voto vencido, pois sempre fomos só quatro e agora querem colocar um quinto.

- Mas continuamos quatro, Rabicho. – Brincou Sirius. – Sirius Black, Remo Lupin, Pedro Pettigrew e Tiago Potter, viu quatro.

- Além de Cervo, cachorro, rato e lobo. - disse Remo.

- Como assim? Falou os outros três.

- Ele pode se transformar em um lobo.

- Esta eu quero ver. Disse Sirius.

Quando olharam para o novo membro este já estava dormindo há muito tempo, pois sabia que aquela discussão não ia acabar cedo.


	4. Primeiras Aulas

Capítulo 4 – Primeiras aulas

Harry acordou cedo, como na manhã anterior, junto com Tiago. Eles se olharam e depois olharam para Sirius, que roncava levemente, e abriram um sorriso maroto e se direcionaram para a cama do dorminhoco sendo observados por Lupin que se admirou pela conversa silenciosa entre os dois.

- FOGO! – gritou os dois morenos bem próximos de seu alvo, um de cada lado.

- Onde? Onde? – acordou assustado Sirius, logo fechando a cara para os dois marotos que se acabavam de rir de sua cara.

Mas não conseguiu ficara com raiva muito tempo, já que Rabicho saltara de sua cama se enrolando na cortina e caindo de cara no chão, fazendo os ocupantes do quarto rirem mais do que já estavam rindo.

Até que Remo se recupera e fala:

- Vocês dois são assustadores, sabiam. Eles só se olharam para programar a brincadeira, que devo dizer foi genial.

- Obrigado, Aluado. Fazemos o melhor para agradar a todos.- responderam fazendo uma reverência.

- Onde esta aquele monitor que não gostava de brincadeiras deste tipo. O máximo que deixava era a gente jogar água no Rabicho, gritar assim você nunca deixou.

- Foi comido por Fenrir.

- Não entendi, como assim comido pelo lobisomem que te mordeu? – perguntou rabicho aquilo que todos queriam saber.

- Vou explicar, Fenrir é o apelido que dei para o Tiago americano. Já que teria que ter um. Como Fenrir foi aquele que mudou a minha vida para esta maldição e foi o Tiago que foi que me tirou dela, acho que seria um bom nome. Sem contar que Fenrir na mitologia era o lobo mítico, o Devorador de Deuses, com os poderes deste daí podemos dizer que nem os deuses podem.

- E claro, onde já se viu alguém aparatar em Hogwarts. - disse Pontas.

- Eu não sabia que não podia. - disse encabulado o jovem.

- Vamos comer. – foi a única coisa que disse Rabicho, que ainda não gostara do intrometido que com certeza, para ele, queria tirar o seu lugar no grupo.

Resolveram esperar pelas garotas mais uma vez a pedido de Harry, o que não foi aceito por Pedro que desceu na frente, pois reclamava de fome.

Quando elas chegaram novamente Harry se adianta e beija a face de todas dando bom dia. E abraçando Gina pela cintura. Sirius tentou imitá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Remo só deu um bom dia geral e Tiago falou:

- Bom Dia Anna, Mary, Alice, Gina e Evans. - que foi respondido por todos um pouco surpresa pelo Maroto ter dito o sobrenome apenas da Lilian, ao invés de algum apelido.

Assim desceram para o Salão conversando.

- Que matérias vocês farão? – Perguntou Lilian.

- Nós faremos Transfiguração, Poções, Feitiços, Herbologia e DCAT. E eu farei Aritmancia. - respondeu Gina, pois sabia que o moreno não teria condições de responder e o incluiu apenas nas matérias que ele fazia no seu tempo, assim como ela.

- Ótimo eu também faço estas matérias, nos podemos estudar juntas para os NIEM's.

- Claro Lily, mas e eles? – apontando para os marotos que estavam um pouco na frente já desligados da conversa.

- Tirando o Remo eu nunca vi nenhum deles estudando e como o Seu Tiago e bem parecido com o daqui aposto que os acompanhara.

- Claro o Meu Tiago e bem parecido com o Seu Tiago. – Respondeu de forma sarcástica Gina.

- Que bom que você concorda. Ei que Historia é está de Meu Tiago. - Disse Lilian.

- A mesma do meu, ou seja, nenhuma.

- Vai me dizer que você não sente nada pelo novo maroto. Nem quando ele te abraça por trás e fica apoiado no seu ombro como agora a pouco. – disse Mary se intrometendo na conversa das ruivas.

- Nadinha, só somos amigos há muito tempo por isso agente fica assim, somos quase irmãos, ele praticamente foi criado lá em casa. – respondeu Gina sem nenhum problema, pois quase tudo era verdade.

- Sei. – falaram as outras quatro meninas.

- Como Assim novo Maroto?

- Ele já está tão integrado com os três que duvido que ele entre logo, logo ou já tenha entrado. - Explicou Mary.

E assim chegaram ao salão e se direcionaram para onde Pedro estava sentado. Gina ao vê-lo se paralisa. Harry percebe e a abraça conduzindo para um banco sentando ao seu lado e disse no seu ouvido.

- Eu não deixarei que nada de mau te aconteça, pode ficar tranqüila.

Gina ficou confusa. "Ele não tinha perdido a memória. Como ele pode me dizer que nada vai me acontecer justo agora que vejo este rato."

Todos estranharam este fato, mas Harry logo os acalma ao dizer que ela sempre tem este comportamento quando começa algo novo. E disse para Lilian, que estava do seu lado de forma que somente as ruivas o ouvissem disse:

- Ela me contou ontem, no lago que ficava assim quando começava algo novo e eu ainda preciso disfarçar a minha falta de memória.

"É verdade" – pensou Gina – "eu realmente disse isto a ele." Mas não ficou totalmente convencida da explicação do moreno.

Comeram normalmente até que Gina percebe que o Rato estava olhando torto para o moreno ao seu lado.

- Por que o Pedro esta te olhando feio? – sussurrou Gina para Harry.

- Deve ser porque eu deixei ele careca, ou por que eu humilhei o Sirius em um duelo para entrar no grupo dos marotos ou porque acordei ele cedo com uma brincadeirinha para o Sirius ou quem sabe ele não gostou de eu ter entrado para o grupo e roubado seu lugar com quarto cavaleiro do apocalipse. Quem sabe. - disse novamente só para as ruivas ouvirem, mais por não quer criar um clima ruim do que guardar segredo.

- Vamos pra aula, então. – disse Remo.

- Eu pensei que você tinha sido engolido, monitorizinho. Devolve o maroto agora. – disse Sirius.

- Não é porque decidi viver a vida que quer dizer que vou me tornar um vagabundo, eu que me formar e ter uma profissão, meu caro Black, não é todo mundo que recebe heranças milionárias por aqui.

- Ta desta vez passa, mas não me chama assim não.

Assim eles rumaram para a sala da prof. McGonagall. Os marotos se sentaram no fundo da turma e as meninas na frente.

A professora começou com uma explanação sobre a importância dos NIEM's e logo começou a aula.

Harry se distraiu, pensando na vida, e não começou a fazer a lição até que a professora disse:

- Senhor Potter, minha aula não está interessante o bastante para o Senhor.

- Mas Professora eu to fazendo tudo o que a senhora pediu. – respondeu Tiago.

- Eu não disse isso para você, senhor Potter. Disse para o seu amigo ali.

- Desculpe-me é o habito.

- Você ainda não me respondeu senhor Potter.

- Me desculpe tava pensando na vida. Mas o que eu tenho que fazer. - Disse olhando em volta e vendo que em cada mesa havia um boneco, alguns como os de Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Lilian estavam se movimentando. - Já sei e para animar os bonecos.

- Isto Senhor Potter, você pode começar agora ou vou ter que te dar trabalho extra.

Harry nem respondeu. Apontou para o boneco em frente a ele, um gato de pelúcia, e realizou o feitiço que estava no quadro.

Mas para espanto de todos menos do moreno o gato não só ganhou vida, o propósito da aula, na primeira tentativa, coisa eu nem mesmo os marotos que eram os melhores na matéria tinham conseguido, como tinha transformado o boneco em um gato de verdade, um belo gato preto e com olhos verdes.

- Parabéns, senhor Potter, mas esta parte do feitiço eu ainda não explique e por isso eu concedo 25 pontos para Grifinória.

A aula continuou assim, mas ninguém mais conseguiu transformar o boneco em algo real.

Depois seguram para DCAT, com um professor novo. Ele pediu desculpas por não falar tanto dos Niem's, pois achava melhor começar a das aulas logo. Começou explicando sobre os dementadores e como afastá-los. Demonstrou o seu patrono que pareceu fraco e pediu para todos tentar. Novamente Harry não estava prestando atenção e foi acordado por Gina, que lhe perguntou o que estava acontecendo, ele explicou que para ele era difícil se concentrar já que ele não se lembrava de nada. Ela disse que de agora em diante ela ficaria ao lado dele para ajudar, o que ele agradeceu.

- Então, você poderia me mostrar o seu patrono, Senhor Potter.

- Claro, senhorita Weasley.

Assim Harry movimentou a varinha e dela saiu um leão, que rugiu e se dissipou. Poucos prestavam atenção, já que alguns já tinham conjurado e os outros estavam tentando ainda. Mas Gina se perguntou o porquê da mudança do patrono, pois se mesmo antes de saber que o pai era um animago, o patrono do rapaz era a imagem dele. Era melhor consultar o Diretor e contar algumas coisas. Decidiu que ia depois desta aula, daria um jeito de despistar a todos e iria lá.

Assim terminada a aula todos foram para o almoço rindo e brincando com era de habito dos garotos, mas desta vez com as garotas junto. Parecia que este ano as coisas iam ser diferentes dos anteriores.

Gina não conseguiu uma oportunidade de ir conversar com o diretor, mas planejou para ir depois do almoço.

Rumaram para a aula de poções, nas masmorras. Porém foram impedidos por um grupo de sonserinos.

- Olha lá quem vem lá. – disse o que parecia o líder.

- Se não são os bobocas dos marotos e as vagabundas deles.

- Vocês pagam para elas andarem com vocês, ou vocês fazem isso por pena delas, já que ninguém as quer. -disse outro.

Os quatro marotos corajosos já sacaram as varinhas e apontaram cada um para um dos adversários que estavam em maior número. Gina e Lilian sacaram as suas, mas não levantaram. Só usariam em ultimo caso. Pedro estava escondido atrás de uma armadura, ele os seguia só pela bagunça já que não fazia esta matéria.

- Olha, eles realmente acham que podem duelar com todos nós? Deixa dar uns beijinhos nas ruivas gostosas e vocês podem passar, claro se ninguém mais quiser as garotas.- disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Esqueçam que eu sou uma monitora, e acabem rápido com estes vermes. Eu não quero chegar atrasada para a aula. - disse Lilian com raiva dos comentários.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem. – responderam os quatro e começaram a lançar os feitiços rapidamente.

Os sonserinos não tiveram nenhuma condição de revidar, mesmo sendo dois contra um. Sendo derrotados de forma impressionante.

- Vocês merecem um Capítulo só de vocês em Hogwarts, uma Historia, nunca vi um duelo entre grupos durar tão pouco e só um deles realmente se envolver. - disse Slug o professor de Poções que tinha percebido a movimentação em frente a sua sala e saído no começo da discussão. - vocês não se preocupem eu ouvi tudo e punirei meus alunos. Mas agora todos para dentro.

Todos entraram ainda meio chocados com as palavras do professor. Mas Lilian estava vermelha de vergonha.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, ele ainda gosta de você, não e porque você se defendeu daqueles porcos que você precisa ficar com vergonha. – sussurrou Tiago no ouvido de sua amada, ao passar por ela e rumara para a mesa onde já se encontrava os marotos.

- Obrigado, Ti. – disse Lilian só com os lábios quando o maroto olhou para ela ao se sentar, ainda muito vermelha.

- O que foi isso? - Perguntou Mary.

- Um conselho do Tiago que eu agradeci, só.

Depois que todos se acomodaram o professor começou seu discurso sobre os NIEMs, todos prestavam atenção, menos Tiago e Sirius, que planejavam a próxima lua cheia e Harry que começou a fazer a poção sem ao menos o professor falar qual era.

- Agora vamos começar a preparar as poções. Quero que cada membro dos grupos faça uma poção diferente. Assim vocês poderão fazer qualquer poção sem a ajuda de outra pessoa. E para ajudar um pouco, eu vou dar de presente para a melhor poção um vidro desta poção. - disse Slug, levantando uma garrafinha contendo um liquido dourado. – Alguém pode me dizer que poção é esta?

Apenas as ruivas e Snape levantaram a mão.

- Eu sei que a Srta. Evans e o Sr. Snape sabem que poção é esta, mas será que a Srta. Weasley sabe?

- Esta é a Felix Felicis, a poção da sorte, ela pode dar sorte a uma pessoa por um período, mas pode ser desastrosa se ingerida em excesso.

- Dez pontos para a Grifinória. Bela resposta só poderia vir de uma bela mulher. – disse o professor deixando uma Gina vermelha, um Potter que derruba um vidro e um Snape com mais raiva ainda do grupo.

- Agora podem começar, é só olhar no quadro e escolher uma.

Todos começaram a preparar a poção e só agora os marotos repararam que Harry já começara um poção.

- Que poção você esta fazendo? Perguntou Remo.

- Para repor Sangue. - disse Harry.

- Mas ela é demorada, não dá para fazê-la durante uma aula.

- Claro que dá, Aluado. Se você começar antes do professor mandar, ele fala de mais. - disse Harry depositando um ingrediente no caldeirão e movendo o liquido.

- Se você diz.

Em outra mesa Gina percebe que Harry nem ao menos abriu o livro e estava fazendo a poção como se a conhecesse, e não tinha prestado atenção ao que o professor tinha falado. Mas não podia ficar para trás tinha que ganhar a poção para ajudar o Harry a recuperar a memória, ou melhor, voltar para o seu tempo e acabar com Voldemort.

- A aula acabou. Parem de mexer seus caldeirões que eu vou agora escolher o vencedor. - disse Slug.

Gina não estava confiante, a poção Fortalecedora que escolhera era fácil, mas sabia da capacidade de sua ex-sogra e do seu detestável professor Snape, além da lenda de que os marotos eram excelentes alunos, mas o que mais a preocupava ainda era Harry

O professor começou a inspecionar os caldeirões e a fazer comentários em cada um. Quando chegou em Snape ele falou:

- Uma perfeita poção dos mortos-vivos, Parabéns. Um candidato ao prêmio. – e passou para a mesa das meninas, não gostando das poções de Anna, Mary e Alice. Mas deu um grito quando viu os caldeirões da Lilian. – Perfeito, Srta Evans. Você e o Sr Snape estão no topo até agora. Mas vejamos a Srta Weasley além de inteligente também sabe preparar porções de forma espetacular. Nunca vi poções da Paz e Fortalecedora tão boas. Temos então um empate triplo até o momento e só falta a mesa dos Marotos, digo dos Garotos ali. - Gina estava feliz agora, envergonhada pelos elogios, mas tinha conseguido o seu objetivo a poção para ajudar a seu amado.

Ele disse que as poções de Sirius, Tiago e Remo estavam em um bom nível, mas ainda faltava um pouco para chegar ao nível das três lideres, mas que parecia os três se saíram bem nos testes. Ele propositalmente tinha deixado o novo Potter por ultimo, os comentários dos outros professores e o incidente antes da aula tinham deixado sua curiosidade ativada.

- Hum, vejamos o Novo aluno que até agora não disse nada. Mas o que é isso? Esta poção esta mais que perfeita, se o senhor permitir levá-la para a enfermaria, pois acredito que a Poção para repor sangue está em baixa e nem conseguiria uma tão perfeita. Os resultados obtidos com esta seria melhor que a obtida com sangue de Dragão. Meus Parabéns. Você ganhou o meu desafio. Aqui está a Felix Felicis, use-a bem. Estão todos dispensados.

Harry pegou o vidrinho e saiu da sala antes que alguém tivesse alguma reação ao que o professor disse, e aparatou na entrada do salão comunal dando um susto na Madame Gorda.

Enquanto isto seus amigos saíram da sala um pouco surpresos e nem notaram que o moreno simplesmente desaparecerá. E rumaram para a torre, sem ninguém dizer uma só palavra. Chegando lá encontraram o moreno tendo uma conversa com a guardiã da entrada de sua casa.

- Mas Agnes, o melhor vinho não pode ser o dos monges do terceiros andar, eles nunca o bebem, mas bebem o que está escondido naquele quadro perto da cozinha.

- Você parece ter razão. Mas só vou responder depois de me servir deste vinho.

- Vou pedir para alguém te trazer. Agora você poderia abrir para mim.

- Claro Senhor Potter.

- Obrigado. Vocês deveriam saber que ouvir a conversa dos outros é uma coisa muito feia. – disse para seus amigos sem nem ao menos olhara para eles. E entrou pela passagem, seguido por todos.

- O que foi aquilo?

- Como você chegou tão rápido aqui?

- Como você ganhou aquela poção?

- Como você sabe o nome dela?

Foram algumas das perguntas que Harry conseguiu ouvir no meio de todas elas.

- Se vocês não ficarem calmos, eu não vou poder escutar nenhuma pergunta, quanto mais responde-las. Ótimo, primeiro era só fazer uma poção bem feita e você também ganharia também esta poção. Ela tava no livro, portanto era só ler e seguir as instruções, eu comecei antes do professor liberar, por isso eu conseguir acabar como já tinha dito para os marotos, eu sai mais rápido, não gostei da cara dos sonserinos, ele poderiam encrencar, não daríamos a sorte de outro professor ver a cena e nos liberar sem detenção, como a atenção era em mim eles não mexeriam com vocês naquele momento, ora eu sabia o nome da Agnes porque eu perguntei, ou vocês não tiveram a idéia de conversar com ela durante todos estes anos que ela ta na frente da passagem? E alguém viu a Gina?

- Cara você fala muito rápido, você se lembrou de respirar? – disse o Sirius.

- Ela tava aqui agorinha – disse Alice- porque você não a procura Ti, não Ti não da para você, Ti é ele, - disse apontando para o Pontas,- já sei vou te chamar de Guinho. Assim da para diferenciar vocês sem problemas, não e meninas?

- Gostei - disse Lilian passando a mão nos cabelos arrepiados do menino. Deixando Tiago com raiva. Mas ele logo percebe que não tem nada ali, e sorri para a ruiva que fica vermelha.

- Então eu vou atrás dela, com licença. - Disse e saiu da torre e aparatou assim que saiu do campo de visão de todos.

- Ele fez de novo, né? – cochichou Lilian para Tiago.

- Sim, e deve ter sido assim que ele chegou tão rápido aqui em cima. Depois a gente fica sabendo, vamos comer?

- Vamos. Respondeu Lily sem reparar que mais ninguém os seguia saiu com o maroto de óculos.

Gina aproveitou a distração em torno de Harry e seguiu para a sala do diretor, chegou até a gárgula e se lembrou que não sabia a senha, e no momento que iria começar a tentar os nomes de doces, já que está era a mania do diretor ele se aproxima e disse.

- Não esperava a sua visita tão cedo, Srta Weasley. O que devo a honra.

- Eu queria conversar com o senhor, sozinha. Poderíamos entrar na sua sala?

- Sim, minha cara. Pirulito de Sangue. – os dois seguiram pela escada e adentraram a sala.

- Sente-se. E me diga o que você precisa me disser com tanta urgência.

- Hum nem sei por onde começar, mas vamos pelo começo. Eu menti lá na enfermaria, nós, eu e o Potter, não somos dos Estados Unidos e nem ganhamos uma bela estadia aqui. Desculpe mentir, mas naquela situação era o melhor a se fazer. Eles não podiam desconfiar de nada. Bom na verdade as únicas coisas que não eram mentira são os nossos nomes e o fato de sermos bruxos. – Disse Gina enrolando para criar coragem. Os dois estavam tão concentrados que nem ouviram um 'Crack' muito de baixo perto da porta. – Professor, nós somos do futuro. Vinte anos no futuro para ser mais exato, o senhor pode avaliar a gravidade da situação. Eu não sei como viemos parar aqui, e nem posso contar já que algumas informações devem ser mantidas em segredo para não alterar o futuro, o que poderia ser muito drástico, mas devo avisar que o 'Tiago' deve saber, se não tivesse perdido a memória, ele poderia te dizer para que possamos poder voltar, não que eu não esteja gostando, mas tenho medo das conseqüências.

- Então este é o segredo que faz você ficar pensativa, e eu pensando que tava fazendo algo errado, por não ter memória. – ouviu-se uma voz vinda da direção da porta.

- Há quanto tempo você esta ai, senhor Potter? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Desde "nós somos do futuro." Vocês estavam tão concentrados que nem me viram chegando.

- E como foi que você chegou aqui, se você não se lembra de onde fica a minha sala e não sabe a senha? – Perguntou o diretor mostrando curiosidade.

- Eu estava atrás da Gina, então aparatei até onde ela estava.

- Senhorita Weasley, você tem mais alguma coisa para me contar?

- Tirando o fato dele conseguir aparatar em Hogwarts e apresentar durante as aulas poderes acima do normal. Não.

- Bom estes fatos eu já havia sido informado pelos professores e pela Madame Pomfrey, mas agradeço a confiança.

- Então podemos ir, tchau, professor. Tiago me desculpe por não te dizer antes, mas achei que com a sua memória, era melhor não dizer.

- Tudo bem. Eu entendo, mas você poderia ter me dito, para eu tomar cuidado para não alterar mais o futuro, ou o nosso presente. Então vamos comer que eu to com fome.

Assim os dois se dirigiram para o Grande Salão onde os amigos estavam esperando.

O primeiro a se manifestar foi Pedro, que parecia bravo.

- Onde vocês estavam? Eles não tavam querendo vir enquanto vocês não aparecessem.

- A Gina esqueceu o livro nas masmorras e voltou para pegar, eu fui atrás. Somente isso.

- E por que demoraram tanto? – perguntou Remo com um sorriso maroto.

- Ora, aproveitamos que estávamos sozinhos e nos agarramos no armário da sala. – respondeu a ruiva.

- Verdade? – disseram todos.

- Claro que não. Senão nos ainda estaríamos lá. – respondeu Harry entrando na brincadeira de Gina.

- Vocês são maus. – disse Alice.

- Agora vamos comer que eu to morrendo de fome e nos temos que fazer os deveres. – disse Gina.

- Temos mesmo – respondeu os Marotos, menos Remo.

- Mas é claro. – respondeu Lilian.

- Com uma ruiva já era difícil, mas duas não da para nem para argumentar. – disseram os Potter em uníssono.

- Vocês deveriam para de falar a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo. Isto dá medo.

- Às vezes é involuntário. – responderam os garotos de óculos.

- Dá medo é quando eles combinam isso sem nem mesmo dizer uma palavra.

- Como assim Remo? – perguntou Anna.

- Hoje eles acordaram juntos. Trocaram olhares e pregaram uma peça para acordar o Sirius. Deu medo do que eles podem fazer.

- Me lembre de nunca deixá-los com raiva de mim. Se eles fizeram isso com um amigo, imagina com um inimigo. – disse Mary.

- Nos nunca faríamos mal a alguma de vocês, meninas. Mas que foi engraçado ver a cara do Almofadinhas e depois do Rabicho de manhã, a foi. – responderam os Tiagos

- Ainda bem que estamos longe da fúria deles. – Responderam as ruivas.

- Hi, parece que não e só os Potter's que falam juntos as ruivas também.

E assim o jantar se seguiu.


	5. Se um não quer, dois

Capítulo 5 – Se um não quer, dois...

- Não tenho mais idéia para desculpas, desta vez eu to sem imaginação. – disse Remo. Minha família não é tão grande para mais um enterro, vou ter que matar alguém que já está morto.

- Calma, vamos pensar em alguma coisa. – disse Sirius. - Não podemos deixar que as pessoas desconfiem logo no último ano.

- Já sei. - Disse Harry. - Me encontrem no salão. - Disse pegando sua mochila e desaparatando.

- Para onde ele foi tão rápido que eu nem vi? – perguntou Pedro, que não reparou que o moreno aparatara, pois desta vez não vez nenhum barulho.

- Vamos saber só quando chegarmos no salão, então vamos logo. – se pronunciou Tiago, suspeitando do que viria agora.

Eles encontraram com as meninas no caminho que ficaram preocupadas com a cara do monitor, mas nada disseram.

Quando chegaram no salão Harry já tomava seu café. Este se levantou e cumprimentou as meninas com um beijo, com sempre fazia, o que deixou dois marotos emburrados e sem saber por que, só Tiago reparou nisto e preferiu não comentar.

Quando Remo ia perguntar para Harry o que ele estava aprontando, chega o correio-coruja, e uma coruja para na frente do Lupin.

- Não, aqui disse que a minha mãe pegou uma doença rara. E o pior o tratamento é difícil, ela tem que passar por sessões de poções muito agressivas uma vez por mês na época da Lua Cheia. Os Medibruxos querem que eu a acompanhe durante o tratamento, pois assim ela terá melhores resultados. Eu terei que perder aulas para isso se Dumbledore permitir.

- Remo não fique assim. Se tem cura já é um avanço grande. Não se preocupe em perder aula, nós pegaremos as anotações para você, e claro que ele vai deixar, ele sempre deixa. – disse Anna abraçando o maroto.

Este por sua vez, olhou para o novo amigo e agradeceu a desculpa. Enquanto Sirius dizia baixinho para o Pontas que o "irmão" dele era um gênio.

Assim passou o dia e Remo teve que sair para "o tratamento de sua mãe", enquanto os outros marotos distraiam as meninas para que de nada suspeitassem.

- Vamos já estamos atrasados. – disse Sirius.

- Mas como vamos todos se mal cabem dois na capa quatro já será demais. – perguntou Pedro, desanimado, acreditando que ficaria para trás.

- Ora Rabicho, você não precisa se preocupar, você somente tem que se transformar e entrar no bolso de um de nós. – respondeu Sirius.

- Então eu vou no seu. Mas e ele. – perguntou apontando para o Harry.

- Ele tem seus meios. - Respondeu Tiago vendo que o novo irmão não iria se dar ao luxo de responder para o rato.

- Vamos, eu vejo se tem alguém na sala comunal enquanto vocês saem embaixo da capa. – disse Harry. – Depois vocês me encontram perto do Salgueiro.

- Não tinha que ser o contrario – murmurou Pedro antes de se transformar e entrar no bolso do Sirius.

Harry então desceu e reparou que somente uma pessoa estava lá. Lilian. Então ele foi conversar com ela para distrair e os outros poderem passar.

- Não era hora de bruxinhas estarem na cama?

- Eu que deveria perguntar isso, Sr Potter, já que a monitora aqui sou eu?

- Lily, eu só desci para me encontrar com uma garota e ficar me agarrando com ela aqui neste sofá, mas como ele tá ocupado vou ter que..., - ele deu uma pausa, e ela completou.

- Vai voltar para cama, claro que não é isso, eu conheço os Potter. Já sei, vai se agarra com ela em algum armário.

- Te agarrar- respondeu com se não tivesse parado. E avançou na ruiva fazendo cócegas.

- Para..., para..., eu me... rendo... – dizia a monitora enquanto tentava escapar dele.

- Eu paro. – dizia enquanto deitava no colo da menina.

- Vocês são tão parecidos, mas tão diferentes. - Deixou escapar Lilian.

- Você é que não conhece ele direito. Dê uma chance para você e converse com ele e verá o que todos já sabem, que somos gêmeos que nascemos de mães e pais diferentes, com um oceano de distancia e em tempos diferentes.

- Então e por isso que vocês se chamam de irmãos é porque se consideram assim.

- Claro, é mais fácil confundir as pessoas assim, ora.

- Mas fala a verdade, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu tava te distraindo para os outros poderem passar sem você ver.

- Para de brincadeira, Potter.

- Ai, esta doeu. Você me chamando de Potter. Agora é que eu vou para minha cama- disse fingindo estar aborrecido.

- Para de drama, Guinho. E me conta o que você esta fazendo aqui.

- Tá bom, Lírio, eu tava sem sono e tem alguém naquele quarto que ronca de mais, você devia ver.

- Não me chama de Lírio, por favor.

- Por quê? Só o Pontas pode?

- Sim. Opa. Não, claro que não. E que eu gosto do meu nome e do apelido Lily, que como minha mãe me chama.

- Tá bom, Lírio, eu nunca mais te chamo de Lírio, Lírio.

- Você é extremamente irritante.

- É por isso que você gosta de mim. Mas agora eu tenho que ir. Boa noite, Lírio. – despediu dando um beijo na testa da garota.

- Boa noite, Guinho. - respondeu antes do garoto aparatar.

Harry aparece a alguns metros do salgueiro e espera. Poucos minutos se passaram e ele pergunta;

- Por que vocês demoraram tanto?

- Por que aquele maldito do Filch estava parado na porta de saída, tivemos que esperar ele sair. – disse Sirius mexendo nos bolsos depois de tirar o Rabicho de lá. – Droga, me lembrem de nunca apostar com vocês, vocês sempre ganham.

- Deixe me ver, vocês apostaram que poderiam me dar um susto.

- Viu, vocês devem ter um parente comum que era vidente. – respondeu mais irritado.

- Morgana, quem mais, -disseram os Potters.

- Merlin me livre de vocês dois. Vamos entrar logo. Que o Rabicho já parou a árvore.

Eles riram tanto do comentário do Sirius que se esqueceram de se transformar antes de entrar na casa dos gritos. Remo já estava em sua forma de lobisomem e partiu para o ataque quando percebeu a presença dos humanos.

Tiago e Sirius ficaram sem reação. Mas Harry logo se transformou no lobo mítico e correu em direção do amigo amaldiçoado.

Algo estranho ocorreu o lobisomem parou de correr e ficou olhando para a fera maior que ele e se sentou com um cachorrinho domesticado, os outros dois marotos que ainda estavam na forma humana se olharam surpresos e logo se transformaram e começaram a brincar com os lobos que agora se empurravam como dois filhotinhos, sabendo que as explicações ficariam para outro dia.

Passaram então a melhor noite de lua Cheia, já que nenhum deles se feriu, o que raro, até mesmo Lupin, que só ficou com os ferimentos da transformação.

Passou uma semana e o Monitor já estava de volta com uma expressão melhor do que normalmente voltava.

No almoço Tiago resolveu que já era hora de voltar a investir na sua ruiva, que agora estava menos agressiva com ele, desde a chegada dos novos amigos.

- Lily, você gostaria de sair comigo no fim de semana?

- Claro... - respondeu Lilian.

- Jura?- perguntou animado o maroto.

- ... Que não, Potter. Eu nunca serei mais uma da sua listinha. - respondeu a ruiva rindo da cara do pobre rapaz.

- Você é má, Lírio, muito má com quem só te quer bem. – e se afastou realmente magoado.

- Potter, para você é EVANS. Você já devia saber. – viu o moreno se afastar junto com seus amigos. E continuou a falar quando eles estavam longe delas. – gostei disso vou repetir para todos os pedidos dele, quem sabe assim ele aprende.

- Lily lembre-se que nunca pode se usar o mesmo truque duas vezes com um maroto, além do mais eu to achando que esta implicância com o meu irmão é para esconder de você mesma o que você sente. – disse um outro Tiago que por alguma razão somente agora se levanta da mesa, em um tom sério que nunca tinham visto no maroto.

- O que você quer esta querendo dizer com isso, Potter? – perguntou irritada e pela primeira vez se referindo ao 'estrangeiro' pelo sobrenome sem ser em uma brincadeira entre os dois.

- Apenas para você tomar cuidado com o que diz e passar um tempo pensando nos seus sentimentos, que para alguns já está muito óbvio. Pergunte para as meninas. – falou se afastando e indo ao encontro dos marotos.

- O que ele quis dizer? – perguntou Lilian.

- Somente que a distância entre o ódio e o amor e apenas uma pequena linha. – respondeu Alice.

- Linha que você já ultrapassou. – completou Anna.

- Já algum tempo, devo dizer. – completou Mary.

- Até o Guinho já reparou, e olha que ele é meio lerdo quando o assunto é o coração. – Disse Gina por experiência própria.

- Você está falando por experiência própria. – tentou mudar a conversa para outro rumo, ou melhor, outro quase casal.

- Não tente mudar o rumo da conversa, Srta Evans. No momento estamos discutindo os seus relacionamentos. Outro dia agente discute os meus, os da Mary e os da Anna, já que a Alice ta bem.

- Isto mesmo – disse Alice.

- Não sei como era antes, mas desde que eu despenquei aqui, ele te trata bem e você só dá patada nele, coitado. Ele nem olha para o lado e você fica falando de uma suposta lista de conquistas, ele não quer todas, ele quer só você.

- Eu se fosse você deixaria de briguinha e aceitava sair com ele logo e ver se ele é tão ruim assim. – disse Mary.

- Não de conselhos que você não aceitaria, Srta Smith. – disse Lilian com raiva e se levantado para a aula.

- Vamos meninas. Uma hora ela entende. – disse Anna.

Assim elas foram para a aula de Transfiguração. Chegando lá se sentaram em duplas, Mary e Anna, Alice e Gina sobrando Lilian que ainda estava com raiva das meninas e foi sentar na primeira carteira, mas o Guinho não foi visto, já que os outros marotos já estavam lá.

A professora começou a explicar a matéria e distribuiu pequenos botões, que deveriam ser transfigurado em um serviço de chá completo.

A porta se abre e surge finalmente Tiago Potter.

- Posso saber onde você estava Sr Potter?

- Sabe como é, Tia Mimi, eu tive um probleminha e precisei ir correndo para o banheiro, desculpe a demora. – todos seguraram uma risadinha.

- Que isso não se repita. Agora se sente e faça a lição. – disse a professora dando uma olhada para os dois Potter's presentes na sala. O atrasado que passava mão no cabelo e ficava levemente envergonhado e o outro que já estava na sala com cara de "não fui eu quem ensinou isso".

Ele sentou com a Lilian, e logo perguntou o que era a aula.

- Senhor Potter, a lição de hoje é para transformar estes botões, - disse a professora entregando para eles os botões, - em um serviço de Chá.

- Tia Mimi, que chá você prefere? – perguntou inocentemente Harry.

- De camomila para me acalmar. – disse Minerva prevendo o que o moreno iria fazer.

O que ocorreu depois entrou para a História do castelo. O garoto transfigurou os botões em um serviço completo de chá com seis xícaras, com pires, todos brancos com uma borda dourada e vermelha, um bule fumegante, uma travessa de prata um prato com biscoitos de gengibre, e todos os outros apetrechos, sem ao menos piscar.

- Está servida, tia Mimi. – perguntou o maroto.

- Claro, e vocês eu quero pelo menos metade do que tem aqui. Dez pontos para Grifinória, se alguém conseguir superar o Sr Potter, ganha vinte, se não ele ganha. – disse conjurando uma cadeira e se sentando na frente do maroto, para aproveitar o chá, mas achando estranha a ligação que tinha com o garoto.

Lilian logo passa a realizar a tarefa, já que a professora estava sentada na sua frente conversando com seu companheiro.

- Lily, você está fazendo o movimento amplo de mais, ta gastando energia de mais, e produzindo de menos. Tenta assim. - disse Guinho para a surpresa da ruiva, pois achava que o moreno não prestava atenção nela.

- Ele está correto, Srta Evans. Repita o movimento agora.

Lilian assim o fez e percebeu que o maroto, estava certo.

- Tia Mimi, eu vi uma coisa estranha no banheiro, uma fantasma de uma menina que parecia ser uma aluna. O que aconteceu com ela?

- Em que banheiro, você viu esta menina?

- Um no segundo andar. Por quê?

- Aquele é um banheiro feminino, Tiago- disse Lilian que prestava atenção na conversa.

- A não sabia, - disse ficando vermelho, - mas não tinha ninguém lá e eu tava muito apertado para pensar em ir para outro lugar. Espero que não tenha problema, professora.

- Não como ninguém vai lá mesmo, acho que desta vez não tem problema, mas da próxima e melhor o senhor procurar um banheiro masculino. Ouviu Tiago. Aquela é a Murta, ela era uma aluna do colégio que morreu aqui há uns trinta anos, antes que eu entrasse para estudar.

- Mas e claro que foi antes de você entrar aqui tia Mimi, você nasceu depois da morte dela, você parece muito mais nova que isso.

- Senhor Potter me agradar não funciona comigo, mas como você não fez nada ainda eu não vou achar que você está tentando me enrolar como os seus amigos fazem.

Lilian estava tentando se concentrar na aula, mas a conversa do novo amigo e da professora como se fossem velhos amigos não deixava, porém ela percebeu que estava fazendo o exercício corretamente.

A aula acabou com Lilian ganhando os pontos juntamente com Tiago. Mas um detalhe passou sem que quase ninguém notasse. Os conjuntos se completavam. Seria ninguém se a Professora, que possui anos de experiência, e Guinho, que logo abriu um sorriso, não tivessem visto. Guinho disse para McGonagall através da mente que notara o mesmo que ela, que ficou espantada mas concordou. Mas não disseram nada a mais ninguém.

Guinho e Lily saíram conversando da aula e nem esperam os amigos, já que Lily ainda não se desculpara com as amigas, estava esperando o jantar para isso. Logo se sentaram a mesa para a refeição, cada um de um lado para dar espaço para os amigos que logo viriam.

Porém não foi isso que aconteceu.

Logo duas meninas se sentaram uma de cada lado do rapaz e começaram a paparicá-lo como se fosse um ídolo. Logo se percebeu que elas souberam dos talentos do Maroto nas aulas e como ele não tinha namorada, quiseram tentar algo. Ele tentava se esquivar. A situação era hilária, tanto que Lily fazia uma força muito grande para não rir. Até que ela percebeu os amigos entrarem. A primeira pessoa a entrar foi Gina que logo fechou a cara e saiu pisando duro para a outra ponta da mesa.

Guinho viu isso e uma sombra de desapontamento passou pelos olhos dele, que somente Lilian percebeu.

A situação piorou quando um rapaz da Lufalufa foi falar com a ruiva e esta foi para a mesa do rapaz após olhar de forma gelada para Guinho.

Este por sua vez soltou um suspiro e disse de forma quase inaudível, "ah, Ginevra." Depois passou a dar atenção para as duas meninas que estavam a sua volta como se fossem duas amigas de longa data.

Lilian percebeu a situação e não sabia se ria ou batia nos dois. Decidiu não intervir por enquanto.

Os Marotos não perderam tempo, e logo começaram com as piadinhas como "o lobo saiu a caça", ou frases de incentivos como "Vai fundo, Fenrir". O que deixou todas as meninas muito confusas.

E assim passou o dia, Guinho com muitas meninas a sua volta, o que não agradava as meninas e Gina com Amus Diggory, o aluno da Lufalufa, o que deixava os Marotos revoltados.

Já no salão Comunal, depois do jantar, Lilian contava para o grupo toda a história, já que os personagens estavam afastados.

- Não sei como a Gina não percebeu que o Guinho tava completamente atrapalhado com as duas, elas dando encima dele e ele tentar sair. Era hilário. – terminou o relato sem contar os sentimentos que percebeu nos dois amigos.

- Então a senhorita percebeu que elas quem davam encima do Maroto e não o Maroto que estava galinhando. – Disse Tiago muito irritado. - Bom saber que você pensa isso só de mim mesmo. Boa Noite, Meninas, Evans. – e saiu.

- Desta vez, ele tem razão Li, quando é com ele você acha ruim, quando é com o Guinho você acha engraçado o embaraço dele. Dois pesos duas medidas. – Disse Alice.

- Vou ver como Pontas está. Coitado. – disse Sirius.

- Eu se fosse você pediria desculpas, para o Tiago amanhã, Lily. Não quero ter que para de andar com o Sirius, digo com os Marotos. – disse Mary.

- Tá bom eu reconheço que errei com ele. Mas eu não podia achar que tinha tanta mulherzinha assim aqui. Uai, eu tenho culpa se sempre que eu olhava, ele tava dando atenção para elas.

- Era para te fazer ciúmes. Já que sempre você ia atrás de algum "amigo". – Disse Remo.

- Não ia não. Nunca fiz isso.

- Snape – Remo soltou como um espirro.

- O que você disse? – perguntou Lilian.

- Nada. –respondeu Anna- ele só espirrou. – completou com um olhar mortal para o Maroto.

- Mas ele tem razão em dizer que você corria para alguns de seus amigos quando o ciúme apertava. Não adianta negar, Li, nós sempre tínhamos que correr atrás de você depois dos Jogos de Quadribol, pois você nunca queria ver o Ti rodeado de meninas.

- Tá, eu confesso. Eu Odeio Ver Estas BARANGAS Darem Em Cima do Tiago, dos dois para ser mais exato.

- Tiagos?- perguntaram as meninas confusas. – Você gosta dos dois.

- Ora, o Guinho já é quase da família, além do mais eu quero ver ele junto com a Gina, eles são tão bonitinhos juntos, ou vocês não repararam.

- Reparamos sim, mas voltando a nossa pergunta: Tiago? Desde quando você chama o Ti de Tiago, já o Guinho nós sabemos que você chama assim. Perai, por que você chama os dois pelo nome e não pelo sobrenome, como você insiste em mandar o Ti fazer com você?- disse Alice.

- Ah sei lá, ta tudo muito confuso por hoje, vou dormir que é o melhor que eu faço. – Lilian levantou rapidamente antes que alguma das meninas pudesse segura-la para continuar o interrogatório.

Na manhã seguinte quando todos estavam no café, onde os marotos estavam em um canto da mesa, as meninas ao lado e Gina novamente na mesa da Lufalufa.

- Pontas, quando é a seleção para o Time, McGonagall já disse que quer a taça na sala dela até ela aposentar.

- Acho que eu marquei para Sábado, as seis.

- O QUE, você só pode ter bebido uma poção estragada, euzinho ter que levantar cedo só para rebater umas bolas para eliminar uns filhinhos de pai que acham que sabem voar.

- E realmente e divertido gozar da cara do Almofadinhas, eu te devo um galeão Fenrir. – disse Tiago e começou a rir junto os outros. – Calma Sirius, o teste e só as dez, você pode dormir o quanto você quiser que na hora que for preciso nós te acordamos.

- Pode deixar que eu vou levantar sozinho, vocês dois são terríveis.

- Pontas quais são as vagas mesmo?

- Ta Interessado Lobinho? Tem um para artilheiro já que o Frank resolveu nos abandonar e se formou e a do apanhador.

- "O que é quadribol?" – Tiago escutou em sua mente e começou a olhar para os lados para ver quem podia ser até reparar em Guinho. Ai ele se lembro da falta de memória do garoto e respondeu do mesmo modo, "depois eu te explico, mas você deve jogar bem, é de família, vou dar um jeito de perguntar par a Gi..." ele parou ao ver a cara do amigo. Ele não ficou confuso com a telepatia, achou uma coisa natural.

Tiago então repara na ruiva que ele fez ficar distante, e quando seus olhos se cruzam ele mexe os lábios para dizer- Ti quadribol perguntar Gi.

Ela respondeu – Porque eu.

- Diggory. Foi a resposta

- tudo bem.

- Pessoal eu tenho que ir para a aula de Aritmancia, encontro vocês nas masmorras. – ela se levantou e foi na direção da mesa da Lufalufa, para ir com a Gina.

- Bom dia Amus. Gina, vamos tá na hora da aula.

- Tchau Amus. - disse Gina e se levantando rápido, - a resposta é sim. - e saiu.

- Gina, tenho que te perguntar uma coisa. O Guinho joga Quadribol?- disse enquanto caminhava para a sala de aula.

- Joga, - disse Gina com um brilho diferente no olhar – ele parece que nasceu em cima de uma vassoura, nunca vi um apanhador como ele. – disse a menina em um tom sonhador. Por quê?

- O Tiago pediu para perguntar, pois tem teste para as vagas no time e ele gostaria de saber se ele jogava, mas pelo que parece e só dar uma vassoura que ele sai voando. Ele deve então passar no teste, mais um motivo para ir aos jogos.

- Que outros motivos você tinha?

- Ver o... o... o time ganhar ora, além de que os dois batedores são meus amigos, um dos artilheiros é namorado de uma das minhas amigas e outro ta sempre por perto, além de distrair um pouco pois as vezes é meio estressante estudar sempre, sabe? – se enrolou toda e começou a falar rápido para evitar que a outra ruiva suspeitasse, ficando extremamente vermelha.

- Sei vou fingir que é só por isso, não por causa do capitão. Mas quais são as vagas?

- Para apanhador e um artilheiro.

- Ótimo, pois eu vou tentar a vaga de artilheira, pois a de apanhador é do Potter.

- Você joga mesmo?

- E de família, sabe, meu irmão mais velho, Gui, ele era um artilheiro quando estava na escola, mas sempre gostou de feitiços, ele agora e desfazedor de feitiços para os duendes. O Carlinhos era apanhador, quase tão bom quanto o Guinho, mas ele gostava de animais mágicos e odeia ficar em um local fechado muito tempo. Depois tem o Percy, ele não gosta tanto assim, mas é um artilheiro bom, agora ele ta no ministério. Os gêmeos Fred e George são batedores, considerados balaços humanos, eles tem agora uma loja de logros e brincadeiras. E tem o Rony que é goleiro, ele ainda ta estudando. E eu, a caçula, sou eu excelente artilheira e uma apanhadora razoável.

- Nossa que família, mas como o seu irmão ainda ta estudando se você ta quase formando.

- Ah e bem, é que ...é que ele nasceu em Setembro e eu em agosto do ano seguinte, assim ficamos na mesma serie, ele é o melhor amigo do Potter.

- Mas por que ele não foi escolhido então?

- E que ele ta namorando a Mione, então o Potter num momento de inspiração me chamou para não separar o casalzinho e nem ter que escolher entre os dois que também são quase que irmãos para ele.

- Por...

- Já chegamos. - disse Gina, pois percebeu que falara de mais, e queria quebrar a conversa.

- Só mais uma pergunta. Você e o Am...

- Sim, Lilian, nós estamos namorando. - Disse Gina olhando nos olhos da amiga e só vendo decepção.

- Vamos entrar então. - Disse Lilian de maneira fria.

No almoço foi a única hora que Lilian conseguiu falar com os meninos. Ela se sentou entre os Potter's para poder falar com eles sem expor o Amigo. Ela sussurrou no ouvido do Pontas quando os outros foram distraídos pelo Guinho que fez um comentário sobre o Snape e todos olharam para o sonserino. "Ele é apanhador", ele respondeu "Obrigado".

- "Perai, ninguém ainda me disse que troço é esse de Quadribol, como eu posso ser um apanhador?" – Disse Guinho por telepatia para os dois.

- "De noite" – disse Tiago.

- "Não se preocupe Guinho, ela me disse que é de família mesmo, você nasceu encima de uma vassoura, você vai se dar bem. O QUE eu to incentivando Tiago Potter a jogar Quadribol. Por favor me internem." – Brincou Lily.

- Ei vocês poderiam parar de falar sem dizer nada que isso já está me estressando. - disse Gina que acabara de se sentar.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não sei fazer isso. – disseram os três ao mesmo tempo.

- Então por que vocês falam juntos? – perguntou Alice.

- Coincidência, oras. – responderam.

- Lily – sussurrou Guinho no ouvido de sua mãe – Você sabe se?

- Sim, Guinho, ela está namorando. – Disse Lily com um olhar de pena, para o menino que perdera o brilho dos olhos e deles se via dor. Mas a cara continuava a de um maroto. E logo este voltou a ativa, planejando o próximo "encontro" com o amado Ranhoso.

- Boa noite, estamos aqui reunidos para a reunião bimestral dos professores. – disse Dumbledore. – hoje começaremos falando dos alunos do primeiro ano.

Assim se iniciou a reunião que é realizada todos os anos nos meados de outubro para avaliação dos alunos, geralmente se inicia pelos anos mais velhos que são aqueles que todos já conhecem, não sendo necessária uma apresentação deles para que todos saibam de quem se está falando. Mas desta vez se iniciou pelos calouros que foram apresentados e avaliados. Sendo seguido pelos alunos do segundo, terceiro, sucessivamente até que:

- Agora falaremos dos alunos do sétimo ano, de onde temos o maior número de reclamações, detenções e pontos, tanto perdidos quanto ganho. Alguém gostaria de dar sua opinião antes de começarmos.- disse o Diretor.

- Só quero lembrar que é o ano dos Marotos. – disse Hagrid que apesar de não ser um professor, era convidado assim como Filch, Madame Prince e Madame Promfrey, deixando a responsabilidade de cuidar da escola para os monitores.

- Ai está a sua fonte de problema. – disse Filch que era atormentado pelo grupo. – E parece que ele cresceu, com mais um Potter.

- Filch você não pode ficar acusando os meninos por tudo que acontece nesta escola, além do mais eles até agora não pegaram detenção, apesar de já terem se envolvido em muita coisa este ano. – disse Minerva defendendo o grupo. – Parece que as meninas têm feito milagres com eles, apesar da Srta Weasley ter se afastado um pouco.

- Estes dois americanos são muito estranhos, Alvo. Eles parecem saber mais do que deveriam, ou melhor, sabem mais do que se espera de alunos do nível que eles estão, não prestam atenção no que eu digo, mas conseguem responder tudo o que eu pergunto como se já tivessem presenciado as coisas. – disse John Thompson o professor de DCAT. – e acredito que algo aconteceu com eles, pois nas primeiras aulas eles estavam sempre juntos e agora mal se falam e parecem competir para ver quem sabe mais, juntamente com o Sr. Diggory, mas o Sr. Potter sabe mais o que me deixa muito preocupado. Como uma criança pode saber os efeitos da Cruciatus, com detalhes que não são ditos por ai? E o Patrono, nunca vi tamanho poder em um feitiço de Defesa.

- Eu reparei mesmo que os dois têm conhecimento acima dos outros, meu caro, mas achei que era só pela educação diferente que eles receberam nos Estados Unidos, mas pensando bem eles conhecem poções que não são pedidas em nenhum exame e dificilmente alguém sabe. Apesar de citarem apenas para exemplificar alguma propriedade dos ingredientes de outras. – Disse Slug.

- Alvo, as cicatrizes que o Potter possui são muitas e várias foram feitas por criaturas mágicas ou por magia, como a da sua mão, que foi um castigo. Uma criança não deveria ter uma vida sofrida assim, esperava que aqui ele estivesse melhor vida aqui, mas o olhar dele denuncia que algo está errado, não é o mesmo olhar que ele tinha quando eu o deixei quando ele saiu da minha enfermaria no dia que ele despencou aqui. – disse Madame Promfrey revoltada com a saúde do menino que ela tinha se afeiçoado.

- Então devo contar a historia dos dois, assim vocês devem tirar suas próprias conclusões. – o Diretor suspirou – Poppy já sabe desta historia, e gostaria que você me ajudasse se eu esquecer algum pedaço. Pois bem o Sr. Potter participou de um torneio interescolar dos moldes do Tribruxo realizado antigamente aqui na Europa entre as três maiores do continente, e ele ganhou. Como prêmio ele poderia escolher uma escola de magia no mundo onde ele poderia se formar. Ele escolheu Hogwarts, obviamente, já que ele esta aqui, e poderia ter um amigo de companhia, ele escolheu a Srta Weasley, apesar do motivo não ter sido informado. Durante a viagem que deveria acontecer por um portal eles acabaram se perdendo um pouco no tempo e espaço, chegando aqui no dia seguinte a apresentação sendo que o Sr. Potter chegou primeiro e despencou em cima do seu primo e da Srta Evans. Ele desmaiou e foi levado para a enfermaria, para onde eu me encaminhei, pois, tinha visto tudo da minha janela. Pouco depois o Sr. Potter acordou e quando ia começar a explicar – neste momento ele olhar para a enfermeira como se dissesse que não devia interromper. – a Srta Weasley cai no colo dele. As apresentações foram feitas e a situação foi explicada. Mas acredito que poucos têm poder para vencer um torneio assim então podemos concluir que ele realmente é muito poderoso. É interessante que fiquemos de olho nos dois principalmente pelas amizades que fizeram.

Todos os professores ficaram chocados com a história dos dois alunos. E logo as duvidas surgiram.

- Mas Alvo, as cicatrizes são demais para um menino, vi pouquíssimos aurores com mais cicatrizes que ele. Como pode? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey.

- Eu não sei muito sobre a vida anterior dos dois a não ser o que foi contado na enfermaria, acho que eles não se sentem a vontade comigo para contar a vida deles.

- E como eles podem saber tanto, diretor, eles já responderam coisas que nem você na época de escola saberia responder – disse Slug. - Eles são capazes de citar poções que ninguém na sala conhece. Além de poucas vezes serem vistos na biblioteca, ele respondem todas as lições certas. Nem mesmo os marotos fazem isso.

- E o poder, chega a ser uma coisa magnífica ver os dois duelando, só não consegui fazer um contra o outro, mas e uma coisa fantástica, principalmente o Sr. Potter que parece duelar desde pequeno, como se enfrentasse bruxos desde que pode segurar uma varinha. – Disse John.

- Como já disse eu não sei nada da vida deles, mas fico sempre de olho neles, a magia é forte neles. Devemos ficar de olho para que eles não se tornem bruxos das trevas, ai sim teremos problemas.

- Mas Alvo, eles são grifinórios, como podem se tornar das trevas? – perguntou o Flitwich.

- Isso não impede nenhum deles de se perder, meu caro Filius, o poder corrompe mesmo os mais nobres podem ser iludidos com o poder.

- Mas alguma dúvida? Não, então a reunião fica encerrada. Obrigado pela presença de todos e estão dispensados. Minerva gostaria de ter uma breve conversa com você agora.

- Claro Alvo. – depois que todos os outros saíram o diretor voltou a falar.

- Creio que a história dos nossos novos alunos tenha ficado um pouco resumida e faltando alguns pedaços fundamentais. Devo dizer que não existe motivo para que todos saibam, pois, acarretaria em grandes problemas. Primeiramente houve seqüelas do feitiço que trouxe os dois alunos para cada. O Potter está com amnésia total não se lembra de nada, mas o seu poder é intuitivo, ele pode se passar por um aluno normal quanto a este critério, mas parece que a sua memória esta voltando nas aulas.

- Eu não tinha reparado nisto, Alvo, mas ele realmente parece desligado no começo das aulas e depois realiza a tarefa proposta rapidamente, ficando o resto da aula conversando comigo.

- Tem mais por trás disso, logo depois das primeiras aulas a Srta Weasley veio até aqui e me confessou que eles na verdade são do futuro, mas creio que ela só o fez para que eu tomasse conhecimento do perigo que seria eles aqui. Apesar de acreditar que somente a presença deles na escola já seja o suficiente para alterar drasticamente o futuro que eles conhecem. O senhor Potter sabe deste detalhe de sua vida, ele aparentemente pode aparatar em Hogwarts. O poder dele é maior que o meu.

- Eles correm muito perigo aqui, Alvo. Não seria melhor eles ficarem em um local isolado, para que não interfiram mais no futuro?

- Não, eles já causaram alterações, tira-los daqui só atrapalharia o que eles vieram fazer aqui. Eles parecem ter uma missão apesar de ainda não conseguir descobrir, ou eles tiveram a chance de realizar, mas é algo grande. Além do mais acredito que o Sr Potter já tenha encontrado se futuro pai. Sim Tiago Potter é o pai do Tiago Potter, apenas ainda não sei quem é a mãe.

- Por que você está me contando tudo isso?

- Eu percebi uma aproximação entre vocês, então seria melhor que você se encarregasse de conversar com ele, já que parece que o Sr Potter não confia em mim. Esta amnésia parece algo inventado.

- Pode deixar que eu converso com ele, mas não prometo nada para você.

- Então você está dispensada.

A professora saiu da sala do diretor pensativa, e decidiu ter logo a conversa com seu aluno. Dirigiu-se para a Torre da sua casa, onde ela poderia encontrá-lo ou ao menos saber onde ele se encontrava.

Ela entrou no salão comunal e poucos prestaram atenção na Professora, mas assim que era vista um silêncio se formava e chamava a atenção daqueles que ainda não a tinham visto. Um grupo parecia não se importar com o súbito silêncio, era justamente o grupo que ela procurava. Os marotos. Os cinco rapazes cochichavam olhando para um pergaminho velho.

Ao se aproximar ela escutou:

- Boa Noite, Tia Mimi, o que devo a honra da vista. – disse Guinho.

- Eu preciso conversar com você, Guinho. Você poderia me acompanhar até a minha sala.

- Mas é claro. Bom, rapazes, não me esperem acordados, eu posso demorar. – disse ao virar para os amigos.

- Vê se não fica andando pelos corredores depois do horário, só porque tem autorização, viu Fenrir.

- Você viu a Prof. McGonagall o chamou pelo apelido. - Disse um primeiramista.

- Claro você não vê a confusão que ia ser se ela falasse Potter, tem dois aqui. - Disse um colega dele.

Os dois seguiram até a sala de transfiguração e depois para o escritório da Professora.

- Para começar devo dizer que hoje tivemos uma reunião com os professores hoje e confesso que todos estão muito impressionados com você e com a Srta Weasley.

- Obrigado.

- Mas o Alvo me disse em particular que você perdeu a memória na viagem até aqui, além do irrelevante fato de que vocês são do futuro. Ele está preocupado com o fato de que você possa estar escondendo algo dele.

- Pois bem Mimi agora eu vou te contar a verdadeira historia.


	6. Voos e Uivos

Capítulo 6 – Vôos e Uivos.

O dia da seleção do novo time de quadribol chegou. Tiago e Guinho acordaram cedo e rumaram logo para o campo para que fossem explicadas para o desmemoriado as regras do esporte. Logo estavam voando com o Moreno de olhos verdes atrás do pomo. Depois da terceira captura, Tiago se deu por satisfeito e pediu para parar já que em pouco tempo chegaria os outros alunos e ele não queria demonstrar favoritismo.

Lily acordou e se sentiu um pouco nervosa por causa de Guinho. As outras meninas perceberam e começaram a perguntar.

Li, por que você está assim? E por causa do Ti? – perguntou Alice

Deixa de ser doida Alice, eu to por causa do irmão dele, o Guinho. Apanhador não é moleza. Eu quero que ele ganhe a vaga, mas não o quero machucado.

Calma, Lily a vaga já é dele, ele só perde se o apanhador titular da Inglaterra baixar aqui. – disse Gina para acalmar a menina. – Eu que vou disputar a outra vaga não to assim.

E bobagem a minha mesmo. Mas vamos logo que eu quero comer algo antes de ir para o campo.

Nossa isto tudo é vontade de ver o Tiago Potter. – disse Mary.

Não enche que você fica o tempo todo do lado do Sirius e ninguém fica brincado com isso, agora comigo todo mundo enche o saco. Nem vem Dona Anna que você ainda não consegue falar com o Remo mais que duas frases seguidas.

Vamos logo então. – Disse Anna para evitar que a conversa de prolongasse.

Chegaram no salão e só encontraram Sirius e Remo lá. Gina se afastou e foi conversar com o namorado.

Sirius, cadê os dois morenos? – perguntou Mary.

Eles foram mais cedo para o campo. Parece que este tempo que eles ficaram sem voar foi demais para eles. Eles passaram na cozinha pegaram algo e foram para correndo para o campo. Nunca vi uma família como essa.

Qual é o problema de quer voar um pouco, em senhor Black. – Disse Lilian, sabendo que a verdade era que o Ti tinha ido explicara as regras para o Guinho, para disfarçar a amnésia.

Ora a senhora Monitora, dizendo isso. Vou falar pra o Pontas cancelar o teste que vai chover canivete hoje.

Não, só o inferno que vai congelar, mas acho que depois do teste eu vou pedir para o Guinho para voar um pouquinho.

Assim foi o café, eles partiram logo para o campo, já que os batedores do time eram o Sirius e a Mary. O Goleiro era um aluno do quinto ano John e a outra artilheira era uma aluna do sexto ano, Paula. Ao chegarem no campo avistaram já alguns pessoas esperando e um bando de garotas rodeando os dois marotos. Estes ao perceberem a aproximação dos amigos correram para eles.

Bom dia, Meu Lírio – disseram os dois e deram um beijo na bochecha cada.

Bom dia, Tiagos. – respondeu com dificuldade a ruiva. Que não perdeu o olhar do Guinho procurando a Gina.

Bom dia para todos. – disseram se dirigindo para os outros

Nem vem que eu não quero beijo de marmanjo. – Disse Remo.

Pode deixar que a gente não gosta de beijar lobo fedido. – disseram os dois beijando as outras meninas alternadamente desta vez.

Eu podem se afastar, ela não é para bico de vocês. – disse Sirius puxando Mary para trás dele.

Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Cachorrinho. Eles preferem as ruivas. – disse Mary no ouvido dele, fazendo arrepiar todo, mas ele conseguiu disfarçar.

Gina chega logo em seguida com o Amus.

Amus fica quietinho ali e fica vendo o time campeão ser finalizado, tá?

Ei, eu sou o apanhador do meu time, vocês não podem comigo.

Sonha que é de graça, o Tiago vai fazer você comer poeira.

O que você vai deixar seu namorado ser derrotado por um mísero quatro olhos. E como você tem tanta certeza de que ele vai ficar com a vaga.

Ora, ele é tão bom que poderia capturar o pomo de olhos fechados.

Vou ver se é verdade.

Ele se afastou e sentou na arquibancada.

Tiago então se posicionou a frente dos candidatos. Eram seis para artilheiro e dois para apanhador, e começou dizendo:

Gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos e que vença os melhores. Vamos começar pelos apanhadores que são apenas dois. O teste será o seguinte: eu soltarei o pomo e quem pega-lo primeiro será o apanhador, certo? Ótimo. Então podem ir. Disse soltando o pomo.

Os dois adversários Guinho e Brian McLaren montaram em suas vassouras e partiram. Guinho seguiu o pomo e logo estava a sua captura sem se importar com o rival. Este por sua vez subiu mais alto que o normal para ver se encontrava o pomo e quando o encontrou estava sendo capturado pelo maroto.

Meus parabéns Potter, você é o mais novo apanhador da Grifinória.

Espera ai, isto foi injusto ele seguiu o pomo depois que você soltou ele Potter, e eu não pude fazer isso, quero outra chance.

Ta bom – disse o Capitão depois que Guinho afirmou que não teria problema por telepatia. – Vamos fazer o seguinte eu solto o pomo deixamos um minuto para ele sumir e depois vocês partem, assim foi feito, mas desta vez com balaços.

Lily desceu para saber por que daquilo e ficou conversando com os dois, enquanto McLaren ficava de olho no pomo já montado na sua vassoura.

O que foi isso? Ele não é o apanhador? – perguntou aflita a ruiva, que tinha ficado aliviada quando o teste durou tão pouco.

Calma, Lírio, ele só pediu uma chance, eu achei melhor deixar para ele não me acusar de escolher os meus amigos, já tenho o Sirius e a Mary no time. Então nada mais justo ele tentar e perder de novo para aprender.

Quanto tempo agora você vai gastar? Foram 12 segundos como você disse.

Como os balaços, acho que 15.

O que, você vai captura com apenas 15 segundos?

E eu tenho que procurar antes, senão eu poderia fazer em menos tempo. Foi por isso que ele começou por nós.

Então podem ir.

Quando ele disse isso McLaren seguiu na direção do pomo que estava muito alto e muito veloz. Mas ele ainda estava na metade do percurso quando foi ultrapassado pelo Maroto e se desconcentrou sendo atingido de raspão por um balaço, mas viu o pomo ser capturado novamente pelo adversário.

Agora não tem duvida ele é o melhor, merece ser o apanhador. – disse Tiago quando o garoto posou.

Ainda bem – sussurrou Lilian.

Você ta dizendo isso porque ele é seu amigo. Quero uma outra chance.

Vou ser bondoso com você. O Tiago já provou ser um exímio apanhador. Agora você só tem reclamado. Eu vou soltar o pomo e enquanto eu testo os artilheiros você tenta capturar o pomo, com os balaços e todos no ar. Se você conseguir a vaga é sua, mas se você não conseguir, nunca mais entra pra o time, eu vou conversar com o capitão do ano que vem e você nem fará o teste, aceita?

Aceito. – disse confiante.

Estou soltando o pomo, e nada de você ficar de olho nele, no jogo você não faz isso, então ficará vendado. Quando todos subirem você pode tirar a venda e iniciar o teste.

Bem artilheiros, vamos fazer o seguinte: o resto do time ficará trocando passes e de repente mandaremos a goles para um de vocês. Depois vocês deverão devolver para um membro do time, para que ninguém sacaneie ninguém. Quem perder por muito a Goles ou devolver errado ta eliminado de cara. Depois teremos lances para o gol e pênaltis. O melhor fica com a vaga.

Todos no ar o teste começou logo dois alunos do terceiro ano foram eliminados, restando dois irmãos gêmeos, Alan e Larissa Scott, do Sexto ano, uma menina do quinto, Elizabeth Summer e Gina. McLaren continuava a procurar o pomo mesmo já tendo sido atingido por um balaço.

No teste dos lances para o Gol, Alan se atrapalhou em um lance e deixo a goles cair, sendo eliminado, mesmo triste aceitou e se afastou para torcer pela irmã.

Elizabeth ia bem, até que foi derrubada por um balaço e ia caindo se Guinho não a aparasse no ar com um feitiço que impressionou todo o estádio. Menos Gina que achou que ele estava se exibindo.

Você está bem? – perguntou o maroto.

Sim, agora estou. O balaço não me machucou, mas como eu estava sem segurar com as mãos na vassoura eu cai. – respondeu a menina envergonhada.

Mas atenção da próxima vez. – respondeu o apanhador dando uma piscadinha para a menina deixando-a mais vermelha. – Ela está bem. - Disse para todos que ficaram aliviados.

Guinho voltou para perto dos amigos que logo vieram com o interrogatório.

Como você consegue pensar tão rápido? Eu mal percebi que a menina tinha caído e você já tinha executado o feitiço e tava correndo até ela. – Disse Anna impressionada.

Que feitiço era esse? - Perguntou Remo.

Ora tenho experiência em quedas, sou jogador de quadribol há muito tempo, então quedas está no meu sangue. – Olhando para Remo como se o lembrasse que ele não tinha memória e não poderia responder a sua pergunta.

Acho que eu sei o feitiço. – Disse Lily, - é o Arresto Momentum, ele diminui a velocidade como se desacelaresse o tempo.

Quando a Mary vai tomar uma atitude e deixar o Sirius perceber que ela gosta dele. – disse Guinho quando Remo se afastou para ver uma confusão que acontecia do outro lado da arquibancada.

Quem disse que ela gosta dele? – perguntou Anna.

Vocês não me enganam, posso parecer, mas eu não sou bobo, senhora Lupin. - disse ele deixando ela corada.

Ela não sabe o que fazer para ele prestar atenção nele. – Disse Alice.

Fácil, e só fazer ciúmes que ele toma uma atitude. Vocês não me digam que não prestaram atenção hoje, quando nos cumprimentados vocês a reação dele. – disse ao ver a cara espantada das meninas. - as vezes é necessário ver que pode perder para criar coragem. Mas devo avisar que não funciona com todos. O Aluado, por exemplo, é meio tímido e tem medo de ser rejeitado, então Anna você deve mostrar para ele que nada vai fazer vocês se separarem. Mas com Potter fazer ciúmes é a pior coisa, pois ele usara a mesma arma para se vingar, e deixa a menina com muito mais ciúmes do que ele ficou, mesmo não admitindo.

Ciúmes não funcionam com ruivas também. – disse Anna pegando no pé do amigo, esquecendo da Lily.

Lírio, eu não acredito que você sente ciúmes de mim, você sabe que é a única ruiva de olhos verdes na minha vida, como você pode pensar que eu iria te trocar por uma qualquer.

Guinho, claro que sinto ciúmes de você, aliás, morro de ciúmes quando aquele bando de piranhas te cerca, mas eu sei que seus belos olhos verdes só procuram por ruivas então eu estou tranqüila. – disse Lily entrando na brincadeira para desviar o assunto aproveitando a deixa do moreno. Onde todos começaram a rir inclusive o monitor que acabara de chegar e não entendeu nada.

Vamos prestar a atenção que falta os pênaltis.

Até agora as duas estavam empatas, elas tinha feito 3 dos 4 arremessos e não parecia que iam errar o último. Larissa era a primeira a bater, se concentrou, porém no momento do lançamento ela olhou para o grupo dos marotos e Guinho não perdeu a chance e deu uma piscadinha para a menina, que ficou visivelmente perturbada e errou o arremesso por muito.

A piscada do maroto não passou despercebida pelo capitão nem pela outra candidata, que ficou com muita raiva e mandou a goles com força mirando no aro central onde estava o goleiro. Mas foi com tanta força que John não teve com segurar.

Parece que temos a nova artilheira, Gina parabéns, você e o Guinho já podem se preparar para os treinos. McLaren pode para de procurar o pomo que você está fora. – Depois se virou para o Amigo. – Guinho pode pegar.

Ele saiu voando e apanhou o pomo que estava circulando o aro contrario ao que estava ocorrendo o teste já tinha uns dez minutos.

Guinho então posou perto da Larissa.

Acho que devo desculpas para você. Não era minha intenção que você errasse o lance. Foi mau.

Estou triste, mas não te culpo, eu não devia ficar prestando atenção nas arquibancadas em uma hora destas, foi bom para aprender. – respondeu a menina abrindo um sorriso para o maroto que ela nunca acreditaria que viria pedir desculpas por piscar para ela.

Tive uma idéia. Pontas vem aqui.

O que foi Fenrir?

Tive uma idéia, acredito que o treino seria melhor se pudéssemos treinar contra uma outra equipe, ou seja duas equipes de artilheiros, então por que não chamar os três últimos eliminados, O Larissa, a Elizabeth e o Alan para alguns treinos?

Boa idéia, assim eles também treinam e entram ano que vem já com experiência, já que todos os artilheiros serão substituídos. Scott você poderia avisar o seu irmão e a Summer, por favor?

Claro Capitão. - Disse a menina com um sorriso enorme e saindo saltitante para encontrar o irmão.

Agora você poderia me explicar o que aconteceu no último lance meu caro lobo mítico.

Ora só uma coisa que me deu vontade de ver como as duas reagiriam ao público, deu no que deu.

Mas por que só piscou para a Larissa e não para a Gina?

Se eu fizesse com as duas a Gina simplesmente miraria na minha cara, você não viu a cara dela, acho que ela não gostou de eu ter interferido no teste, quase que o John se dá mal nesta. – eles começaram a gargalhar aproximando dos amigos.

Qual a piada? – perguntou Sirius.

Por que o cachorro entrou na igreja? – Disse Guinho.

Porque a porta tava aberta. – respondeu Tiago olhando para Sirius para falar que eles estavam zoando com a cara dele.

Por que ele saiu?

Porque a missa não era em Latim.

Todos começaram a rir menos Sirius que disse que não via nenhuma graça, o que causou mais risos entre os amigos.

Guinho, você poderia me emprestar a vassoura? Quero voar um pouquinho. – disse Lilian.

Claro, Lírio, mas antes eu quero fazer uma coisa que me deu vontade, posso.

Pode. – disse fazendo biquinho para dizer para ele ser rápido.

Não vai demorar. – disse o maroto subindo a uma grande altura.

Quando acho que altura estava boa ele simplesmente virou a vassoura para baixo em um vôo vertical. Mas este foi diferente. Guinho soltou completamente da vassoura e começou uma queda livre com a vassoura do seu lado.

Várias meninas que ainda estavam no estádio gritaram. Lilian ficou branca parecendo que ia desmaiar. Gina, que estava no meio do caminho para se encontrar com Amus, voltou para perto dos marotos com uma cara completamente assustada.

Faltando poucos metros para alcançar o chão, Guinho então monta na vassoura e pousa lentamente a alguns metros dos amigos pensando que com uma vassoura mais rápida a sensação deviria ser bem melhor, enquanto os gritos de vivas quase explodiam a arquibancada.

Seu maluco, irresponsável, exibicionista, você quer me matar do coração. Nunca mais faça isso. Se desse errado ninguém conseguiria te parar e a essa hora teríamos um velório e não uma festa para o apanhador. – disseram as duas ruivas batendo no moreno.

Calma, meninas. Estava tudo calculado. – mas elas não pararam de bater.

Agora já chega. – disse Tiago. – Não quero que o Remo tenha que dar detenções em vocês. – o que fez as meninas pararem

Eu prometo nunca mais fazer isso... sem avisar antes. – disse Guinho recebendo outro tapa das meninas.

Isto serve para você também. – disse Lilian se virando para Tiago, e começando a bater nele.

Quem mandou incentivar ele. – disse Gina dando apenas um tapa em Tiago.

Deixa este exibido se exibir... – disse Lilian sem parar de bater.

Para estas oferecidas. – terminou Gina.

Lilian, agora que você já bateu nos Potter sem correr o risco de pegar uma detenção, o que sempre foi um dos seus desejos mais íntimos, você não queria voar. – disse Guinho para salvar a pele do amigo e a sua também. Elas tinham mãos pesadas.

Precisava Dessetresar antes de voar para aproveitar melhor o vôo. – Disse Lilian.

Pega a minha vassoura e voa na companhia do Tiago, eu fico aqui em terra para te socorre se você tiver em perigo.

Tem certeza disso? – perguntou Lilian.

Sim. Vai logo. – disse Guinho.

Assim Lilian e Tiago começaram o vôo. Eles voavam um perto do outro, sem que isso fosse combinado. Até que Lilian tenta algumas manobras que sempre quis fazer. Ela estava realmente estava se divertindo voando ao lado de Tiago, que sempre a incentivava e elogiava as manobras mesmo que estas fossem erradas.

Mas a falta de habilidade teve um preço. Uma corrente de ar mais forte desequilibrou Lilian que ia cair da vassoura se Tiago não aparecesse e a puxasse para a própria vassoura.

Acho que por hoje chega, Lily. – disse Tiago de forma carinhosa e ao mesmo tempo demonstrando um pouco de medo.

Você tem razão. Eu me diverti tanto que esqueci que existem riscos. Obrigado, Ti. – disse Lilian.

Enquanto isso na terra os amigos ficavam comentando a manobra do maroto. Os meninos o elogiando enquanto as meninas o criticavam. Mas Guinho não prestava atenção nisto. Prestava atenção no vôo.

Quando Lilian se libertou e começou a manobrar como uma jogadora de quadribol, eles pararam de falar e só ficaram olhando.

Até que Lilian se desequilibrou. Todos sacaram a varinha para tentar evitar a queda, menos o moreno de olhos verdes, que abriu um enorme sorriso. Esta atitude fez com que os amigos estranhassem e não entrassem em ação. Mas todos perceberam a aproximação de Tiago e entenderam a atitude de Guinho.

Por que você não me socorreu como prometido, Guinho? – perguntou Lilian depois de pousar.

Porque você não estava em perigo, o Pontas tava lá para te pegar, não tava? – respondeu.

Como se eu precisasse dele. – disse só para não sair perdendo a discussão.

"Diz isso para o seu Coração." – respondeu por telepatia.

Somente agora Gina se lembrou do Amus que ainda estava esperando por ela. Ela foi até ele.

O que foi aquilo com o Potter? – exigiu saber Amus.

Ele é meu amigo, apesar de estarmos brigados, eu ainda quero o bem dele. Me diz se um de seus amigos fizesse algo parecido com o que ele fez, o que você faria? – devolveu Gina.

Eu,... eu acho que eu brigaria com ele. Desculpe. Eu fiquei com ciúmes. Eu queria te felicitar pela vaga, e você volta para bater nele. Não sei como eu não sai daqui naquela hora.

Tudo bem, mas da próxima vez pensa um pouco mais. – disse ainda chateada com ele. – Agora tenho que ir tem uma festa me esperando.

Posso ir? – perguntou com cara de cachorro abandonado, não chegando perto da dos marotos, não chegando a convencer Gina, que além de conviver com os marotos em versões adolescentes e adultas, morava com os gêmeos.

Acredito que assim que você entrar, toda a Grifinória te enfeitiça. Você esqueceu que você é o capitão da Lufalufa?

Nem eu sendo o seu namorado?

Isto será motivo para alguns usar feitiços mais fortes. – disse se despedindo.

Uma semana se passou deste o teste, Lily e Gina estavam voltando da biblioteca de onde estavam estudando Aritmancia para um teste que o professor ia aplicar no dia seguinte, já era tarde quase próximo do horário que todos deveriam estar em suas casas.

Elas estavam em um corredor do quarto andar quando um vulto pula nelas e as joga para uma sala vazia e a porta e lacrada com uma magia muito forte.

Elas sentem suas varinhas sendo tomadas, e são empurradas. Lily sente que torceu a perna e possivelmente a quebrou. Enquanto Gina sente um feitiço imobilizante nela.

Você pensa que pode me humilhar e isso ficaria barato, Lily. Você será minha, você sabe que eu te amo desde que nos conhecemos, agora você fica do lado daquele arrogante do Potter. Você será minha agora. – Disse um Severo Snape completamente diferente daquele que Lilian conhecia.

Eu nunca serei sua, Snape.

Será você e sua amiga ali, também. Mostrarei para o Potter o que posso fazer e que eu sou melhor que ele, eu vou fazer aquilo que ele quer há muito tempo.

Você não é e nunca foi melhor que o Ti, e não conseguirá nada comigo.

Severo então começa a se aproximar e já ia rasgar a blusa da ruiva quando um som o deixa alerta. Agora o som parecia muito mais próximo, era um uivo, que daria medo em qualquer pessoa, mas parece que Lily viu nele a sua salvação, a luz de repente diminui.

Não pode ser o Lupin, não é lua Cheia e ele não estaria dentro do castelo. – disse Snape visivelmente em pânico, com as lembranças do lobisomem.

Nisto a porta e arrombada sem magia e apenas um par de olhos são vistos, mas não eram olhos normais eram de uma fera. Olhos em chamas que fariam até um gigante recuar.

Os marotos estavam no salão comunal entediados, desde o começo do ano eles pareceram fazer um pouco de silencio para evitar provocarem confusão, o que não impedia das confusões de irem até eles. Estavam esperando o horário para poderem ir até a cozinha para pegar alguma coisa para comer.

Estava tudo meio parado, Remo estava lendo um livro, enquanto Tiago e Sirius jogavam xadrez de Bruxo, Pedro estava fazendo o exercício de DCAT que ainda não acabara e Guinho estava deitado no colo de Mary, que estava ali para esperar a Lily e aproveitando para fazer ciúmes em Sirius como o Moreno no seu colo tinha sugerido. Parecia que estava dando certo já que ele não conseguia se concentrar. Igual ao moreno de óculos na sua frente que sentia que algo ruim ia acontecer.

Foi quando Guinho se levantada com um salto e corre para a saída da sala. Tiago então disse Lily e parte também deixando os amigos confusos, porém não consegue passar pela porta.

Um uivo próximo então é ouvido. Todos ficam com medo, mas parecia que a fera estava se afastando.

Os marotos ficam preocupados, pois para os amigos agirem assim, algo muito ruim estava acontecendo. Principalmente para o Fenrir estar ativo, uma tragédia deveria estar acontecendo.

Guinho quando saiu da torre vira para a Madame Gorda e pede.

Agnes não deixa ninguém sair até que eu mande um patrono, está bem? Não quero ninguém se arriscando.

Pode deixar, Guinho.

Assim que virou para outro corredor Guinho deixou a fera sair e soltou um uivo de raiva e aparatou para próximo de onde sentira sua mãe. A porta estava lacrada magicamente. Porém ainda era uma porta, com mais um uivo e chuta a porta, que se parte e cai, ainda dando tempo de ouvir:

Não pode ser o Lupin, não é lua Cheia e ele não estaria dentro do castelo.

Para você seria melhor que fosse ele - disse com uma voz grutal, com ódio.

Antes que Snape pudesse apanhar sua varinha, vários feitiços o acertaram, resultando em um homem preso com correntes ao chão visivelmente desacordado.

A fera se aproximou de Lilian, seus olhos foram voltando ao normal, até que ele disse com sua voz normal.

Lírio, você está bem?

Estou, ainda bem que você me ouviu, mas acho que quebrei a perna. Aquele monstro não chegou a encostar em nós. - disse Lilian apontando para Gina que ainda estava paralisada.

Bem vou avisar ao Diretor, a Tia Mimi, a tia Poppy, os Marotos e as meninas. - disse liberando Gina do Feitiço, esta se aproximou.

Como você fará isso, Potter – disse Lilian para esquecer a dor.

Assim. – disse Guinho e apontando a varinha para testa tirando algo de lá e lançando um feitiço que parecia um patrono que se dividiu em diferentes formas e rumou para vários lados. Ele pegou a garota no colo, e disse: Vamos para a enfermaria.

Gina você está bem? – perguntou ao se virar para a menina.

Estou ele somente me enfeitiçou e ameaçou, mas nada que não tenham feito antes.

Você também vai para a enfermaria, portanto como meus braços estão ocupados você poderia me abraçar que chegaremos mais rápido. Assim que ela o abraçou eles aparataram para a enfermaria.

Quem estivesse nos corredores viria algo realmente inesperados quatro patronos passeando pelo castelo, uma águia rumando para a enfermaria, um leão para o sétimo andar, um cervo para o segundo, para a ala de transfiguração e um lobo para a sala do diretor.

A enfermeira já estava preparando duas camas para receber as duas depois que recebeu o patrono do rapaz e logo mandou que Guinho deixasse Lilian em uma cama e que Gina ocupasse a outra, enquanto a professora Minerva entrava na enfermaria, juntamente com os amigos, Tiago logo se postou ao lado de Lilian enquanto os outros ficaram mais afastados.

Guinho, o que aconteceu?

Acho melhor uma delas explicar. – disse o moreno que estava entre as duas camas.

Lilian suspirou e começou:

Nós duas estávamos voltando da biblioteca, quando fomos empurradas para dentro de uma sala. Eu torci a perna e acho que ela quebrou, - disse fazendo uma careta ao se lembrar da dor. – era o Snape ele começou com um papo estranho, mas deixou claro que ele me queria. – disse abaixando os olhos para evitar encarar aos amigos. – também queria a Gina. – dois pares de olhos se encaravam com completa raiva, podia ver os olhos de uma fera nos dois. – ele tirou nossas varinhas e imobilizou a Gina, ele não queria brigar com as duas ao mesmo tempo, mas como eu estava machucada não conseguiria me defender por muito tempo. Foi ai que ouvimos uivos, bem longe no começo depois do lado de fora da sala, que estava magicamente lacrada. A porta foi arrombada e feitiços foram lançado em direção ao Snape, que ficou imobilizado na sala e depois o Guinho entrou na sala e nos trouxe para cá.

Eu vou pegar este ranhoso. – disse Tiago que logo ia sendo seguido pelo "irmão", mas foi impedido pela Lilian que segurou a sua mão.

Deixa ele, o que o Guinho fez já e o suficiente e punição do diretor deve ser grande.

Sim minha cara, o Senhor Snape foi expulso da escola por atacar duas alunas, ele neste momento está fazendo suas malas para partir amanhã cedo. Devo acrescentar que não darei detenção para você, Sr Potter, pois sua conduta foi exemplar. Como estão as nossas alunas Poppy?

Elas estão bem fisicamente, a Srta Evans quebrou mesmo a perna, mas eu já curei enquanto ela relatava. Mas o emocional demorara mais, não existe magia para isso.

Acredito que uma noite na enfermaria será necessária então. Srs. Potter vocês ficaram para fazer companhia para as duas. O restante siga a Professora McGonagall para a torre e não quero nenhum de vocês fora de lá.

Assim que todos saíram, a enfermeira começou a disser:

Não sei por que o diretor pediu que vocês duas ficassem aqui, mas já que é assim, a única coisa que posso fazer e deixar que vocês durmam na mesma cama. – as ruivas ficaram vermelhas enquanto os Potter abriram um sorriso. - Mas devo avisar que todos beberam uma poção para dormir. – o que tirou o sorriso do rosto dos marotos e arrancou um suspiro de alivio das meninas. Evans você fica com o Potter, digo Tiago, o inglês. Weasley você com o americano.

Tia Poppy, você nos conhece tão bem pode nos chamar de Guinho e Ti – disse Guinho com um piscadinha para a enfermeira.

Tudo bem, Guinho, mas agora as poções.

Eles se acomodaram e beberam a poção. Acabaram dormindo abraçados como queria a enfermeira, já que para um trauma deste o melhor era sentir-se seguro e amado.

Na torre da Grifinória começou uma serie de duvidas.

Por que o diretor mandou que eles ficassem na enfermaria? – Perguntou Alice.

Pode ser um pouco para as duas se sentirem mais seguras e também para eles não irem e quebrarem o Seboso, na enfermaria as duas podem controlá-los além de ter madame Pomfrey. Vocês não viram os olhos dos dois quando a Lily falou que o Snape queria elas. Deu medo. Ficaram negros sem vida, quase com os de uma fera. – respondeu Remo

Concordo com você Aluado. Mas como o Fenrir conseguiu avisar tanta gente junto, não me lembro de ninguém conseguir mandar mais de um patrono de cada vez. – disse Sirius.

O mais importante ainda é saber como ele soube o que estava acontecendo, ele correu como se soubesse onde estavam e chegou antes de acontecer algo mais grave. E os uivos eu cheguei a arrepiar de medo, sorte que não eram para nós. – Disse Anna. – mas é tão másculo um lobo, queria ter visto o que a Lilian viu quando a porta foi arrombada. Vi nos olhos da Li que ela pulou partes da historia que não influenciaram no resultado. – disse sonhadora sem reparar no maroto ao seu lado que quase entra em combustão.

No dia seguinte os morenos acordaram antes das ruivas e resolveram se levantar para não constranger mais as meninas e ficaram conversando até que elas acordaram.

Como vocês estão minhas caras – disse a enfermeira antes dos garotos.

Estamos bem, nada melhor que uma boa noite de sono. – disse Lilian.

O resto da conversa foi impedido pela chegada de um garoto, Amus. O que fez os marotos e Lilian fecharem a cara.

Meu amor, como você está? O que aconteceu? O que os marotos estão fazendo aqui? Eles foram os responsáveis?

Calma Amus, eu estou bem agora, nos duas fomos atacadas ontem pelo Snape, mas nada de mais aconteceu. Eles ficaram fazendo companhia pra nos duas durante a noite por ordem do diretor. E foram eles quem nos salvaram. Você já deve saber que o Snape foi expulso.

Mas por que o diretor os mandou ficarem e não as sua amigas? Foram elas que me avisaram que você estava aqui, a propósito. Por que eu não fui avisado ontem, já que dou seu namorado.

O diretor mandou a gente ficar aqui para que não quebrássemos a cara do Ranhoso. – disseram os dois Marotos com raiva na voz por causa do tom de acusação na voz do LufaLufa. - E você deve perguntar para o diretor por que você não foi avisado, apesar de não fazer diferença, você não poderia fazer nada. – continuaram os morenos deixando-o completamente confuso e com medo deles.

Vamos para o café, a tia Poppy nos liberou – disse Lilian para afastar os garotos.

Vamos. – os dois responderam e oferecendo um braço cada a ruiva que aceitou sem nem pensar. Deixando os namorados boquiabertos com a atitude deles.

O trio chegou ao salão principal ainda de braços dados e rindo de uma historia contada por um dos quadros. Todo o salão parou para ver a cena. Lilian Evans, monitora certinha, de braços dados com um Tiago Potter, ou melhor, dois, dois marotos, era uma cena que ninguém jamais imaginou presenciar. Eles nem ligaram para o resto do salão e foram para a mesa deles encontrar com os amigos.

Li, você está melhor? – perguntou Alice quando eles se sentaram.

Estou, Lice, obrigado. – respondeu a ruiva começando a comer.

E a Gina? Cadê?

Ela também está bem. O namoradinho dela apareceu lá é já fez o escândalo dele. Deixamos os dois para trás. – respondeu Guinho, reparando que os dois acabaram de entrar no salão.

Como vocês estão melhor, precisamos tirar algumas dúvidas que tivemos. – disse Sirius mudando de assunto.

Depois que comermos, Almofadinhas, depois. Estamos morrendo de fome. – respondeu Pontas.

Mas... – começou Sirius.

Mas nada. Eu estou com fome e vou comer, sou a principal peça de tudo, não. – disse Lilian.

Tá bom. – disse o maroto conformado.

Os três tinham discutido se falariam no café, tudo o que aconteceu ou esperariam. Decidiram esperar, além do mais Gina tinha que estar perto, ela também estava envolvida. Demoraram para terminar e o fizeram juntos faltando poucos minutos para o começo das aulas.

Vamos precisamos pegar nosso material e trocar de roupa. – disse Lilian se levantando sendo seguido pelos Potter, sem dar chance para os amigos discordarem.

Nos encontramos na sala. – disseram os Potter. Assim que saíram Guinho os aparatou para o salão comunal.

Eles combinaram isso. – disse Remo revoltado. – e nós caímos como patinhos. Eles não queriam falar e nos enrolaram. Eu pego o Pontas e o Fenrir.

Quem? – perguntou Anna.

Tiago e Tiago. – respondeu Rabicho.

Esses apelidos malucos de novo. – disse Mary. – mas eles e a Lilian não nos escapam.

Aposto que eles só vão falar quando quiserem – disse Remo.

Eu aposto que consigo isso antes do almoço Aluado. – disse Sirius.

Eu to com o Remo. Eles são cabeça-dura demais para mudar seus planos. – disse Anna.

Estou com vocês. – disse Alice.

Eu aposto no Sirius, ele consegue arrancar qualquer coisa de qualquer um. – disse Pedro com a boca cheia.

Eu fico com o Sirius também. – disse Mary. – Mas nos devemos ir para aula, não adianta ficar aqui sem eles.

Eles foram para a aula e encontraram os três sentados juntos de forma a mostrar que não seria fácil.

Gina, os outros estão querendo tirar suas dúvidas sobre a noite de ontem. Precisamos de você para responder algumas perguntas. – disse Lilian depois do jantar na sala comunal.

Mas tudo o que eu sei você já disse ontem. – respondeu Gina.

Gi, tem coisa que eles percebem, e coisa que nos duas não sabemos como aconteceu. Sem falar que não queremos falar sem a sua presença, não seria legal fazer isso com você. Ainda tem o Guinho, algumas perguntas serão para ele e não podemos deixar os outros perceberem a amnésia. Vamos Gi.

Tá bom. Eu vou com vocês. Mas não vou poder responder para ele sempre. Eles desconfiaram.

Vamos fazer assim, você me conta e dou meu jeito de falar para ele sem que ninguém perceba.

Vamos logo, quero esquecer tudo isso de uma vez.

As duas se juntaram aos amigos. Que logo quiseram perguntar. Mas Tiago foi mais rápido.

Temos que responder algumas perguntas. Mas aqui vamos para o nosso quarto.

Podem passar os Galeões. – disse Remo.

Saco, perdi de novo. – disse Sirius passando a moeda para Alice, enquanto Anna recebia de Mary.

Sirius alguma vez você ganhou alguma aposta contra os Potter? – perguntou Gina.

Não. – respondeu chateado.

Então por que continua insistindo nisso.

Um dia eu ganho. – respondeu só para dizer algo.

Só espero que não caia da cama quando você sonhar com este dia. – disseram os dois Tiago.

Eles subiram para o quarto. Cada maroto sentou em sua cama com uma menina formando os casais e Alice se sentou na cama de Pedro que não se encontrava ali.

Cadê o Pedro? – disse Guinho.

Cozinha. – responderam Sirius e Remo. "Melhor assim" pensaram as Ruivas.

Podem começar. – disse Gina.

Eu primeiro. – disse Alice. – Como vocês dois sabiam que tinha algo errado?

Não sabemos. – disseram os dois, olhando para Lilian dizendo fique quieta.

Vocês querem que acreditemos nisso. – devolveu a menina.

Então ta. Nós nos comunicamos por telepatia. – disse Ti, o que causou uma onda de riso em todos.

Agora acreditamos que vocês não sabem. Esta história de telepatia não convence nem os primeiroanistas nascidos trouxas. – disse Anna.

Próxima pergunta. – disse Lilian.

Como a porta ficou trancada? – perguntou Remo.

Fácil. Pedi para Agnes pra não deixar vocês saírem até receber meu patrono.

Como você chegou tão rápido lá? Em um segundo o uivo estava aqui na porta, no seguinte estava do outro lado do castelo. – disse Mary.

Assim. - Disse Guinho, aparatando para a cama de Sirius e dando um selinho nela, voltando para o seu lugar, percebendo o olhar chocado das meninas, raivoso de Sirius e Gina, e Divertido dos outros marotos.

Então é assim que você sempre chega rápido nos lugares. Você pode aparatar em Hogwarts. Como? – perguntou Alice.

Ora, Lice, você já devia ter percebido que os marotos gostam de quebras as leis. O Guinho tem preferência pelas da magia. – disse Gina, salvando o amigo mesmo sem saber o real motivo para isso.

Como você conseguiu avisar tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo? – perguntou Sirius. – Não me lembro de poder conseguir mandar vários patronos ao mesmo tempo.

Almofadinhas, a Gina já respondeu a sua pergunta. – disse Guinho querendo evitar esta questão.

Pois bem, por que o diretor pediu e madame Pomfrey deixou vocês dois ficarem lá? – perguntou Anna.

Vocês já devem ter chegado a resposta sozinhos. – disse Ti.

Mas vamos responder assim mesmo. – continuou Guinho.

Assim nos duas nos sentiríamos seguras e conseguiríamos nos recuperar do choque mais rápido. – disse Lilian.

E sem contar que para evitar que estes doidos acabassem com o Seboso. – disse Gina. – por isso ela sedou os quatro.

NADA ACONTECEU NA ENFERMARIA. – disseram as ruivas para evitar novas perguntas.

Ainda pego ele. – disseram os marotos.

Eu tenho uma última pergunta. – disse Alice. – Por que dos apelidos malucos?

Segredo. – disseram os Marotos, com cara de quem confabulava. Recebendo um tapa cada das garotas do seu lado.

Então acho melhor irmos. - Disse Lilian. – Não quero fofocas, dizendo que dormi no quartos dos marotos.

Nós não somos tão ruins assim, Lírio. – disseram os Potter.

Mesmo assim. – ela respondeu.


	7. Convites

Capítulo 7 – Convites

Lilian voltava de sua ronda esperando encontrar o salão comunal vazio como era de costume para poder ler um livro que tinha pegado na biblioteca mais cedo. Mas encontrou uma dupla ainda por lá. Eram os 'gêmeos' Potter, eles estavam muito concentrados olhando para um tabuleiro de xadrez de bruxos. Pereciam nem ter reparado na entrada da monitora. Que tentou assustá-los, chegando de mansinho perto deles.

- Eu aposto no Potter. – disse quando chegou perto.

- Esta aposta não é valida. – disse Pontas. – já que parece que ganharia de qualquer jeito, mas tem um resultado que não está coberto pelo seu palpite.

- Exatamente o que aconteceu. Empate. – completou Guinho. – estamos a mais de quinze minutos tentando ver se temos alguma chance de mudar este resultado, mas parece que vai entrar para estatística como o décimo sexto empate entre nós dois.

- Quem tem mais vitórias? Perguntou Lilian.

- Mais um empate, nas dezesseis partidas entre nós. – disse Guinho.

- Temos exatos dezesseis empates. – disse Ti.

- Parece que não conseguimos vencer um ao outro. – disseram os dois juntos de forma conformada.

- Isto é porque vocês dois pensam igual. Assim a tática que vocês usam, vocês conseguem bloquear. Cadê os outros? Achei que se vocês estavam aqui os outros também.

- O Sirius e a Mary ficaram enjoados de nos ver empatar, e subiram. – disse Pontas.

- O Remo foi dormir, amanhã ele tem ronda e quer estar bem acordado. – disse Fenrir. – a Anna não viu motivos para continuar depois disso e foi também.

- Como vocês podem ficar aqui assim, está tão frio aqui. – disse Lilian olhando para a lareira que parecia quase apagada.

Guinho apontou a mão para a lareira e o fogo foi revivido.

- Pronto. - disse.

Um segundo se passou para que os três percebessem o que aconteceu. Uma magia sem varinha. Guinho olhava da mão para a lareira e de novo para a mão sem entender nada. O olhar assustado de Lilian ida da lareira a Ti a Guinho. Enquanto Tiago olhava para a janela, com o olhar desfocado como se queria rever a cena para descobrir algo.

- Não era preciso uma varinha pra fazer magia? Não é por isso que cada um tem uma? Não foi assim que me convenceram que eu era um bruxo? Agora confundiu tudo. – disse Guinho afundando a cabeça nas mãos.

- Calma, Guinho. – disse Lilian. – não deve ser nada para se preocupar. Acho que os seus poderes estão crescendo. Você pode aparatar aqui na escola, sentindo a energia de quem você quer, acho natural isso. Por isso estamos na escola, para aprender a dominar estes poderes sem riscos. Podemos perguntar para Dumbledore sobre isso.

- NÃO. – disse rapidamente Guinho. – não quero que mais ninguém saiba sobre isso. Os professores me olham de forma diferente por causa dos meus poderes não quero que isso piore.

- Se você quer assim. Mais acho que conversar com alguém mais experiente que nós dois fará você se sentir melhor. – disse Tiago com jeito paternal.

- Não contaremos. – disse Lilian, - mas acho que você devia falar nem que seja para a Prof. McGonagall. Vocês se dão muito bem.

- Se vocês insistem vou vê-la então. – disse se levantando. – e nada de ficar se agarrando no salão vazio. – disse aparantando sem ver a cara vermelha de Lilian e o risinho maroto de Tiago.

Remo acorda e repara em um fato inédito, Sirius já estava acordado sem que alguém o tirasse da cama. Olhou então para os outros companheiros. Rabicho ainda dormia o feitiço de água seria utilizado de novo, eles não gastavam suas idéias no amigo. Pontas estava com cara emburrada por não usar uma de suas brincadeiras no Almofadinhas. Fenrir estava com uma cara péssima como se não tivesse dormido direito, coisa estranha, ele era o que tinha o melhor sonho e ficava apertando a testa.

- Fenrir. Está tudo bem com você? – Perguntou Tiago que também reparara na cara do maroto.

- Estou bem. – respondeu.

- Você não parece nada bem mesmo. – Disse Remo.

- Estou bem, já disse.

- Fala logo o que você tem garoto. – explodiu Sirius cansado com a recusa do moreno de responder.

- Só pesadelos. – disse ele relutante e não querendo estender a conversa.

- Que pesadelos? – quis saber Sirius curioso, desta vez de forma mais calma.

- Não me lembro. – respondeu ele raivoso.

- Como você sabe que são pesadelos, então? – disse Sirius.

- Não enche, Almofadinhas. – disse Tiago. – Ele já tá ruim com isso e você fica torrando a paciência com este monte de perguntas. Se ele quiser ele fala.

- Obrigado. – quase que sussurra Guinho.

Eles se trocaram e foram esperar as meninas para o café com virou habito.

Elas não demoraram muito para aparecer. Lilian e Gina repararam no estado do moreno, mas somente a monitora resolveu perguntar.

- Guinho, você está bem? Está com uma cara estranha. Dormiu bem?

- Não, não dormi bem. Tive pesadelos, só não consigo lembrar bem deles. Mas me lembro bem das sensações que tive. Primeiro estava muito feliz com uma noticia que eu recebi, não me lembro qual era. Depois uma outra me deixou com muita raiva, ai veio a dor. Uma dor extrema, como se facas fossem enfiadas no meu corpo. – desabafou com a ruiva para total surpresa e frustração de dois marotos, principalmente Sirius, ainda levando a mão à testa.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Guinho. São só pesadelos. Nada disso pode te atingir aqui em Hogwarts. Estamos seguros. – disse Tiago verbalizando o que Lilian pensava, mesmo chocado como a ruiva pela descrição do rapaz.

Gina agora ficou muito preocupada. "Será que ele estava conectado a Voldemort neste tempo também. Este é um relato igual ao que ele tinha no quinto ano, ele está até com a cicatriz vermelha. Bom parece que ele perdeu mesmo a memória. Ele precisava ser forçado a contar quando isso acontecia, e agora falou com os dois assim como se falasse de um vôo."

- Tem uma coisa que pode alegrá-lo. Tem Hogsmeade daqui a duas semanas. – Disse Anna.

- Como você sabe? - perguntou Sirius.

- Ora, Black, o seu amigo e monitor Remo colocou o aviso ontem a noite no quadro. – disse Lilian saindo no salão comunal.

- E nem nos falou nada, seu lobo mau. – disseram Ti e Sirius juntos.

- Não entendi nada. O que é isso. E para comer, ou um jogo?– disse Guinho.

- Você só não perde a cabeça porque está grudada no pescoço. Nada pessoal Nick. – disse Gina ao ver o fantasma. – Hogsmeade é o povoado aqui perto, onde podemos visitar de vez em quando, não se lembra do maluco do professor dizendo antes de nos mandar para cá.

- Preferi esquecer dele. Mas agora que você esta falando me lembrei. – disse o moreno, mas perguntando para Tiago e Lilian pela mente "Que? Continuo boiando."

- "Um passeio em um lugar deferente para que os alunos relaxar, não quebrarem a escola por sempre ver as mesmas coisas." – disse Lilian do mesmo modo.

- Bom você pode convidar alguém pra ir com você com um encontro. – disse Mary o abraçando.

Este deu um sorriso que deixou Sirius com muitos ciúmes. Parece que ele ainda não se esqueceu do selinho que o garoto dera. O que deixou o moreno mais feliz seu plano de fazer ciúmes no amigo estava dando certo. Agora só faltava fazer ele a convidar para este tal passeio.

- Vamos comer logo que a primeira aula é transfiguração. – disse Sirius empurrando o moreno e se sentando ao lado de Mary com Remo do outro lado. Guinho então se sentou entre de Lilian e Gina.

- Gina. Há quanto tempo você não se senta com a gente? – perguntou Alice ao reparar que a ruiva se sentando. – O que acontece com o seu 'namorado'?

- Ele ultimamente está um porre. Com ciúmes bestas desde o teste para a equipe de Quadribol. Ele acha que qualquer um quer me roubar dele. – disse de forma cansada. – além de me encher achando que vai ganhar de nós, só por que ele é o capitão e o apanhador. Como se ele fosse o maioral. Se ainda jogasse como os 'Gêmeos Potter', ele podia falar alguma coisa.

A última frase parece que não teve o efeito normal. Já que nenhum dos dois citados reagiu a ela.

Do outro lado da mesa Sirius discutia com Remo aos sussurros.

- Você viu, a Lilian perguntou e ele respondeu. Com a gente, quase foi preciso quase ameaçar com a varinha e ele ficou com raiva. E o Tiago que costuma agir como eu. Mais parece realmente o irmão dele, e do tipo protetor. Tem algo de estranho aí. – disse Sirius.

- Tem mesmo. Eu acordei algumas vezes durantes as ultimas noites e algumas ele não estava na cama dele. Ele parece mais cansado de manhã do que de noite. Ele esconde algo. – disse Remo.

- Será que ele esta saindo com alguma menina? O lobo está saindo para caçar à noite. – disse Sirius soltando a sua gargalhada que mais parece um latido.

- Tem algo mais estranho ai. A Gina ficou muito pálida quando ele relatou o pesadelo, mas depois ficou normal, ela sabe algo. Deve ser algo do passado dele, que eles não falaram. É não adianta pressionar que nenhum dos dois vai abrir a boca. Deixa que uma hora eles contam. – disse Remo encerrando a conversa e olhando para a Anna que lia o jornal concentrada, admirando a beleza da garota, a quem ele desde o quarto ano sonhava em levar para o Passeio.

- Pessoal, olha parece que prenderam três comensais da morte na noite passada. Eles estavam torturando a família de um funcionário do ministério. Segundo informações eles eram dos piores. – disse de repente Anna.

- Quem são estes comensais? – perguntou Guinho.

- Hoje você ta triste, lobinho. Parece que você realmente precisa de uma boa noite de sono para funcionar. – disse Sirius recebendo quatro olhares de matar. Ele ainda queria se decidir se era dos morenos ou das ruivas. Mas foi salvo pelo Rabicho.

- São os seguidores do Lorde das Trevas. – disse o rato.

- Quem é esse? – quis saber Guinho demonstrando curiosidade.

- Ninguém sabe direito. São poucos os que falam seu nome. – disse o rato aos sussurros, para que ninguém além deles escutasse.

- É só um lunático que quer fazer uma limpeza no mundo bruxo, segundo ele é claro. – disse Remo.

- Ele acha que somente os sangues-puros tem direito a magia. Igual a Slytherin. – disse Tiago. – o que é uma bobagem, já que grande parte das famílias bruxas tem membros nascidos trouxas ou os próprios. Além de existir os nascidos trouxas que tem muito mais poder que os de linguagem puro. – disse olhando nos olhos verdes de Lilian.

- Certo. Agora que você conhece Voldemort, podemos ir para a aula. – disse Lilian para fugir do olhar do moreno.

As meninas estavam achando estranho o fato de que nenhum garoto tivesse tentado convidá-las para ir ao passeio. Geralmente a esta hora elas tinham que escolher com quem iriam, se fossem com alguém. Está certo que desta vez a lista dos convites aceitáveis esta bem reduzida para um ou dois nomes. Todos estes marotos. Excluindo claro Gina que namorava um jogador de quadribol, se tornando indisponível para o resto, e Alice, que namorava também, mas encontraria o namorado no vilarejo.

- Será que os marotos estão sabotando de novo os nossos convites? – perguntou Lilian. Ela gostava de ser convidada, mesmo recusando a maioria.

- Não, acho que desta vez eles nem levantaram a varinha para isso. Apesar de achar que a culpa é deles sim. – disse Mary.

- Como assim? - perguntou Anna voltando do mundo da lua.

- Se você não ficasse no mundo do Remo, digo Lua. Você repararia que já tem algum tempo que nenhum menino vem falar conosco, certo? – disse Mary esperando a confirmação das outras. - Vocês não podem pensar em um motivo?

- A presença dos marotos. – disse Gina. – Com vocês andando com eles ninguém teria coragem de se aproximar, se tudo o que me contaram sobre o que o Ti fez com os candidatos a pretendes da Lilian for verdade.

- É verdade, e só metade de tudo. – disse Alice. – tem alguns que nunca contou o que ele é capaz. Amus que não abra o olho. – disse sussurrando a última frase para Gina não ouvir.

- Se preparem os diabos estão vindo para cá. E o brilho no olhar do Tiago está me deixando nervosa.

Os marotos entraram no salão principal como um bando de lobos caçando. Logo cada um avistou a sua presa. Os olhos de presa e caçador se encontraram. Os marotos então traçaram uma linha reta até a mesa que as meninas estavam sentadas fazendo os deveres, todos no caminho se afastaram. Anna estava vermelha. Mary exibia um olhar travesso. Lilian parecia não ligar, mas não tirava os olhos do moreno. Gina estava confusa, era o mesmo olhar de quando eles se beijaram depois da vitória no campeonato de quadribol, mas ele sabia que ela namorava, não era como ele agia.

Quando finalmente chegaram a mesa a formação de caça foi desfeita, dando a entender que não foi combinada. Tiago se sentou na frente de Lilian, Remo permaneceu em pé, Sirius se jogou em uma cadeira vazia e Guinho fez a coisa mais improvável de todas, se aproximou de Mary e se sentou na mesma cadeira que ela, deixando dois ocupantes da mesa realmente com raiva.

- Meu Lírio, estive pensando durante o dia todo a respeito do passeio. – Disse Tiago.

- Meu nome é Evans. E não quero saber sobre o que você pensou. – disse Lilian sem tirar o olho dele.

- Claro. Lilian – disse ignorando os comentários dela. – Você não gostaria de ir comigo para este passeio?

- Claro... – disse querendo usar o truque de novo.

- Então te espero as oito. Vou tentar estar a sua altura. Não demore. – disse se levantando sem deixar que ninguém comentasse nada.

- Eu não disse. – ouvisse a voz de Guinho.

- Saco. Agora não vou poder desmarcar. Maldita mania de ser certinha. – disse Lilian.

- Lírio, por que em vez de reclamar, você não aproveita e o conhece melhor assim você pode definir o que realmente quer. – disse Guinho.

- Certo, odeio você e sua mania de estar certo. – disse Lilian, espantando a todos pelo apelido usado pelo maroto, já que ninguém podia chamá-la assim, somente Tiago era corajoso o suficiente para tal coisa.

- Puxei a minha mãe, - disse brincando com um cacho de cabelo de Mary. – já que meu pai é um Potter.

- Novamente certo. – disse Lilian.

- Agora que já sabemos com quem a Lilian vai, me diz Mary, alguém já te convidou? – perguntou dando uma piscadinha para ela que corou.

- Ainda ninguém me convidou. – disse com uma carinha de coitadinha.

- Então... – começou o maroto de óculos, de forma devagar.

- Mary, você gostaria de ir comigo para Hogsmeade? – disse Sirius rápido, para fazer antes de Guinho.

- Porque não, a Lilian já vai com o Ti mesmo. Não quero deixar a minha amiga nas garras do seu amigo. – disse só para se fazer de difícil, mas estourando de alegria por dentro.

- Certo, então. – disse atordoado Sirius. –estarei esperando com o Pontas. – disse se levantando e seguindo o amigo para o dormitório.

- Valeu. - Disse Mary para Guinho dando um beijinho. – fico te devendo essa.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou todas as outras meninas.

- Eu não tinha dito que para se fisgar o Sirius era só fazer ciúmes. Foi o que eu fiz. E deu certo. Agora usa e abusa dele, Mary. – disse se levantando e seguindo com Remo para o quarto.

- Então foi por isso o Selinho, naquele dia. A cara do Sirius é hilária quando ele sente ciúmes. – disse Alice.

Remos e Guinho quando chegaram escutaram o seguinte diálogo.

- Eu não acredito. – disse um Tiago feliz e um Sirius confuso, juntos.

- Em que você não acredita? – perguntaram novamente juntos.

- Eu vou com a Lilian. – disse Tiago.

- Eu vou com a Mary. – disse Sirius.

- Como? - Perguntou Tiago.

- Foi algo de impulso, quando eu vi o Fenrir quase a convidando, o convite escapou da minha boca. – disse Sirius tentando convencer a si mesmo que tudo ocorreu.

- Bom agora só esta faltando o Aluado. – disse Guinho mostrando que eles estavam presentes.

- E você? - disse Remo se aproximando da cama sem notar que os outros três estavam na sua cola.

- Eu já tenho companhia. – disse Fenrir.

- E você quando vai deixar de lado a sua timidez e convidar a Anna, ela vai ficar lá sozinha cercada de urubus. – disse Almofadinhas

- Você vai deixar? – Disse Pontas.

Vendo que nada ia adiantar, Fenrir usa uma coisa que ele queria não usar.

- Remo, você vai lá agora e vai conversar com a Anna. JÁ. – ordenou ele, com uma mudança em seus olhos.

Remo se levantou e saiu pela porta. Os outros dois se assustaram com aquilo. Tiago sabia que a explicação viria. Mas Sirius nunca teve paciência.

- O que você vez com o meu amigo? – disse agarrando o maroto pela gola.

- Sirius. SENTA. – ordenou. Quieto ai.

- Só agora você faz isso. Minha vida teria sido bem mais fácil se você tivesse aqui desde o primeiro ano. – disse Tiago teatralmente. - Vai explicar agora ou esperar a explosão do Aluado?

- Espero o Aluado. – disse.

Enquanto isso na sala comunal...

Remo segue o caminho inverso ao feito agora a pouco, seus olhos pareciam um pouco vidrados. Ele vê Anna meio triste na mesa. Ele se aproxima e pergunta:

- Será que posso roubar a Anna por alguns minutos?

- Pode. Mas se quiser devolver dentro de alguns dias pode. – disse Mary não perdendo a oportunidade de tirar com a cara dos dois.

Remo levou Anna para um canto. Ele preferia fazer isso de forma reservada, ao contrário dos amigos.

- O que você queria falar comigo? – perguntou Anna preocupada com o olhar do maroto.

- Eu...Eu ...Queria saber, assim,...se for possível... você que ir comigo? Digo... Para Hogsmeade. – gaguejou ele.

- Achei que você nunca ia pedir. Claro que quero. – disse vendo o brilho tinha voltado para os olhos dele.

- Jura?

- Juro. Sempre estarei ao seu lado. Não importa o que acontecer Remo. – disse dando um beijo na bochecha dele, bem próxima da boca. E saiu mais vermelha que os cabelos das amigas.

- Ah, e agradece ele por mim. – disse se virando- quem quer que seja.

- Fenrir. – disse automaticamente. – Digo não tem porque agradecer. – disse arregalando o olho ao compreender o que ocorreu.

Ele voltou com raiva para o quarto. Ele foi direto para o Fenrir.

- Você poderia me explicar, o que aconteceu. Por que você me enfeitiçou para convidá–la. – disse agarrando o moreno pela gola. - Você não tinha o direito de interferir.

- SENTA. – disse Fenrir. – eu adorei. Agora eu tenho a minha própria matilha. – disse ao ver o segundo maroto sentar no chão como um cachorrinho. Tiago agora estava morrendo de rir.

- Podem se mexer. – disse depois de alguns segundos.

- Eu quero entender o que aconteceu. – disse Remo.

- Qual é minha forma animaga? – perguntou para eles.

- Lobo mítico. Mais o que isso tem haver? – disse Aluado.

- Reza a lenda que o Lobo Mítico tinha o poder de controlar os lobos. Na verdade eles eram os alfas de uma matilha, antes de seu súbito desaparecimento.

- Agora o que diz respeito à animagia, vocês devem ter reparado que o animal que nós nos transformamos reflete características nossas, é chamado animal interior. Nos também assumimos algumas qualidades e defeitos destes animais. O Rabicho come tudo o que vê pela frente. Almofadinhas, sua audição e olfato melhoraram depois da transformação. Pontas ganhou agilidade encima de uma vassoura. Eu além das mesmas características iguais a do Almofadinhas eu tenha a capacidade de controlar os canídeos. Os lobos inicialmente. Como os cachorros são descendentes dos lobos, eles entram na lista. Acredito que posso usar também em coiotes, raposas e até ursos.

- Nossa. – foi o que Almofadinhas conseguiu dizer.

- Como você sabe isso tudo? – disse Remo.

- Ora, eu li sobre isso. Vocês devem ter parado quando descobriram como conseguir a transformação.

- E foi isso mesmo. – confessou Pontas.

- "Pera lá se você é um Potter mesmo a sua forma devia ser.."- disse mentalmente Tiago.

- "Foi a primeira forma que na minha mente, mas achei que para cuidar do Remo devia ter outra, ai veio o Lobo na minha mente, o que eu posso fazer se era justamente o Mítico." – respondeu Guinho.

- E como você sabe sobre o Lobo Mítico. – perguntou Remo querendo descobrir o que acontecia quando os Potter se olhavam assim, o mesmo acontecia com Lilian.

- Trabalho de DCAT. – disseram os Potter juntos, começando a rir.

- Bom, mas isso tudo não lhe dava o direito que me forçar a convidá-la. – disse Aluado.

- Bom, eu não te forcei. Você convidou porque quis, eu mandei você ir conversar com ela. Mas fiz mal? – perguntou.

- Ela pediu para agradecer. – disse Aluado corado.

- Então todos os marotos estão comprometidos para o Passeio. – disse Sirius.

- E o Rabicho? – perguntou Fenrir.

- Ele sempre se compromete com a comida. Por que desta vez seria diferente? – Disse Pontas.

Lilian estava na biblioteca fazendo o trabalho de DCAT que o professor pedira. Ela já passara do dobro do tamanho estipulado pelo professor, mas o assunto era tão interessante que ela não se importava, ela fazia o trabalho sobre os amaldiçoados. Lobisomens e Vampiros. Ela se concentrava tanto quando estudava que nem reparava que outras pessoas ocupavam a mesma mesa dela. Era por isso que as amigas não gostavam de estudar com ela na biblioteca, sempre a deixavam sozinha. Hoje não foi uma exceção. Ela só reparou neste fato quando uma voz conhecida que ela não esperava encontrar ali foi ouvida bem do lado dela.

- Me passa o Livro vermelho.

- Tiago. – murmurou ela.

Ele nem ligou pegou o livro da pessoa que estava ao lado da Lilian e continuou a ler, e escrever em um pergaminho. Lilian parou o que estava fazendo e ficou admirada com o maroto. Este permaneceu mais uns quinze minutos ali e depois saiu, sempre dando algumas olhadas de rabo de olho para a ruiva. Lilian podia jurar que ele ficou invisível no meio da biblioteca como se não quisesse que ninguém o visse ali.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Lilian para ninguém.

- Ele sempre vem aqui para te ver, se senta do seu lado, faz algum dever ou copia do Remo depois vai embora. Ele não fala nada para não te perturbar. Acho que faz isso a uns três anos. – disse Guinho que era a outra pessoa sentada na mesa.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou para o moreno.

- O mesmo que vocês dois. DCAT. Você está com os melhores livros. Então eu não podia simplesmente pega-los e aparatar para um lugar reservado para fazê-lo sozinho. Mas não me leva a mau, mas ele se dispõe a passar um tempo na biblioteca 'manchando a honra marota' só para ficar perto de você sem que você o expulse e você ainda tem medo dele estar brincando com os seus sentimentos. Pense- disse aparatando levando um livro sobre Bestas mitologias com ele.

Pensar foi exatamente o que ela fez durante mais de uma hora na biblioteca. O seu dever não teve mais nenhuma palavra adicionada ou alterada até a sexta antes da visita a Hogsmeade, dia de sua entrega.

Ainda era terça-feira, ainda tinha alguns dias para a visita ao vilarejo, mas o assunto era somente este. As especulações sobre quem ia com quem. Os lugares que todos iriam visitar. E outros assuntos eram comentados, porém tinha um que ninguém pedia a chance de discutir. Com quem os Marotos iriam. Ninguém sabia quem seriam as meninas desta vez, houve o boato de que iriam com as meninas com quem eles andavam, mas este boato foi rechaçado pelo fato de todos saberem que Lilian Nunca iria aceitar ir com Tiago Potter. Alguns diziam que eles esperariam até o último momento para os convites, causando um pânico entre os rapazes que já tinham pares, pois achavam que elas os chutariam para ficar com um deles. Mesmo Os marotos afirmando que já tinham companhia. Amus era um deles.

Os alunos do sétimo ano da Grifinória tinham um horário vago pela manhã, estes estavam no salão comunal, cada um fazendo uma coisa, tinha mais alguns alunos de outras series sem aula lá também.

Foi quando uma coruja pousou na janela e começou a bicar o vidro para entrar. Alice abriu a janela, com todos estranhando o fato. O correio sempre passa no café da manhã. A coruja então voou diretamente para Lilian, deixando cair a carta que trazia e saiu pela janela que permanecia aberta.

Lilian começou a ler, e a cada palavra chorava mais. Quando terminou amassou a carta e subiu correndo para o quarto.

Guinho aparatou atrás, mesmo não sabendo o que a carta dizia, mas achou que era melhor ver a ruiva. As meninas até fizeram um movimento para seguir os dois mais, conhecendo a ruiva era melhor deixá-la chorar um pouco sozinha. Maldito orgulho, pensaram elas, Maldito Potter.

- Lírio. – chamou o moreno ao aparecer ao lado da cama dela.

Ao ver o maroto ao seu lado, Lilian fez algo que ela achava impossível naquela situação, Pulou no pescoço dele e chorou com a cabeça em seu peito. Este por sua vez a abraçou e se sentou na cama para deixá-la mais confortável, enquanto passava a mão nos belos cachos vermelhos dela.

Ele tinha pouca experiência em consolar as pessoas, então ele usou o que podia, chamar o 'irmão'.

- "Pontas ela precisa de você. Sobe aqui"

- "Tô indo"- respondeu.

Tiago se levantou e disse:

- Ela precisa de mim. – disse andando para o dormitório feminino.

Sirius antecipou o riso. A armadilha para evitar meninos naquele dormitório seria ativada e ele cairia. Esta seria a sua vingança pelas vezes que o amigo rira das suas tentativas de subir. Mas o que aconteceu ninguém nunca supôs que ocorreria, ele subiu sem problemas, sem alarme, sem rampa, sem tombo e principalmente sem marotos rindo.

- O que Fenrir fez para a escada não reagir? – disse Sirius seguindo Pontas.

Desta vez, porém, a armadilha foi ativada. Agora só eram escutadas as gargalhadas de todos no salão, ou pelo tombo ou pela cara de Sirius que ainda não acreditava naquilo, de novo foi barrado, mas tinha Dois Potter no Dormitório feminino. Merlin Não ia com a cara dele.

- Agora não podemos ir atrás deles para descobrir o que aconteceu. Temos que esperar a escada voltar ao normal. Obrigado Black. – disse Mary frustrada.

Ao entrar no quarto Tiago viu uma cena que cortou o seu coração. Lilian chorando agarrada ao amigo, este com cara de que não sabia o que fazer. Ele se aproximou e se sentou. Antes de falar alguma coisa ele foi agarrado pela mão da menina e puxado para um abraço, ficando com a cara a poucos centímetros da cara do amigo com Lilian chorando contra o peito dos dois. Eles ficaram naquela posição mais alguns minutos até que Ti rompe o silêncio.

- Pode chorar Lírio. Deixa tudo sair. Quando se sentir melhor, você nos conta o que aconteceu. Estaremos os dois aqui com você.

- Estaremos sempre. – disse Guinho.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram até que Lilian se sentiu em condições de falar.

- Meu avô morreu. Ele já estava bem velhinho e morreu enquanto dormia. Ele que me deu o apelido de Lírio, só ele me chamava assim, até vocês dois. Eu queria que isso tivesse continuado. Por isso brigava.

- Calma, Lilian. Se ele não sofreu é um bom sinal. – disse Guinho.

- Ele esta em um lugar melhor olhando por você. Eu garanto. – disse Ti.

- Se você quiser paramos de te chamar assim, se isto te fizer sofrer. – continuou Guinho como se ele e Ti fossem a mesma pessoa falando.

- Mas acho que ele nunca ia te quer triste. Lembre de como ele era com você e não que ele morreu. – disse Tiago.

- Ele sempre estará com você aqui dentro. – disseram os dois apontando para o coração e a cabeça da ruiva.

- Vocês dois tem razão. Mas não vou reconhecer isso para os outros. Ele nunca ia me quer triste por sua causa. O apelido era para me deixar alegre quando algum garoto me magoava porque eu era diferente. Vocês podem me chamar de Lírio, assim eu me lembre dele. Mas só vocês dois. – disse ensaiando um sorriso.

- Acho que é melhor descermos. Os outros também ficaram preocupados com você. Sirius até tentou me seguir. – disse Ti.

- Mas seria mais interessante não descermos a escada. Vamos deixar a nossa lenda aumentar. – disse Guinho com um brilho no olhar.

Eles saíram do quarto, mas antes da escada Guinho aparata com Ti para o próprio quarto. Lilian então desce, encontrando os amigos no fim da escada. Quando ela pisa nos degraus eles vão formando novamente a escada.

- Lilian, você está bem? – perguntaram todos.

- Estou depois de matar os Potter eu fiquei bem. – disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- E assim que ela nos trata depois de tudo isso. – disseram os dois morenos da outra escada. – dá próxima vez vamos ficar sentados nos nossos lugares.

- Quem disse que vai ter outra vez. – disse Lilian.

Ela então explica o que tinha acontecido, mas não soube como Tiago subira para seu quarto. Aliás, este fato se tornou uma lenda, todos que estavam no salão juravam que Tiago Potter subira a escada do dormitório feminino sem ativar a armadilha, sem usar nenhuma magia, mas ele foi visto descendo a escada do masculino com o outro Potter, que muito acreditavam ainda estar no salão. Era impossível.


	8. Hogsmeade

Capítulo 8 – Hogsmeade.

Remo acordou ansioso naquela manhã. Era o dia que ele levaria Anna para um passeio em Hogsmeade. Ele esperava por isso há três anos, quase o mesmo tempo que Pontas seguia a Lilian. Ele repara no quarto, todos deveriam estar empolgados com o passeio como ele. Tiago estava com uma cara de pura felicidade. Sirius já estava de pé. Pedro como sempre estava dormindo ainda. Algo chamou atenção de todos. Guinho ainda estava dormindo. Aquilo era estranho. A última vez ele teve pesadelos. Será que aconteceu algo?

Sirius porém não ia perder a chance de se vingar e logo se preparou para tentar assustar o moreno. Porém nada foi como o planejado. Quando Sirius tomava fôlego para gritar no ouvido do lobo, este saca a varinha e usando feitiços não verbais o faz ficar de cabeça para baixo no teto, em cima da cama do Rabicho, em completo silencio.

- To passando mal, e tudo o que eu menos quero é um cachorro gritando na minha orelha. – disse Guinho de forma cansada. – Vou ficar na minha cama hoje.

- Mas e a visita? – perguntou Ti.

- Fica para a próxima.

- Mas é a menina que você convidou?- perguntou Remo.

- Não se preocupem, ninguém ficará triste por causa disso. Já providenciei tudo ontem à noite. – disse liberando os feitiços de Sirius que caiu sobre o maroto adormecido.

- Seu Filho da ...- começou Sirius.

- Almofadinhas é melhor nem terminar se você quiser ir se encontrar com a Mary. – disse Guinho apontando a varinha de novo para ele. – Acho melhor você irem se aprontar logo. Se as meninas chegarem na sala e vocês não estiverem lá elas podem ir sem vocês, ou pior, com outros.

Os três correram para se aprontar. Não deixariam elas saírem com outros nunca mais.

- Mas é você, Fenrir? – perguntou Pontas.

- Ficarei. Vou dormir um pouco e depois se ainda estiver ruim passo na enfermaria. Tia Poppy cuidará de mim. – disse ele. – Além do mais terei outras oportunidades de visitar a vila. Não deixe as meninas virem aqui. Se isso ocorre elas não saíram daqui me paparicando. Se divirtam.

Guinho cobriu a cabeça e fingiu dormir.

Os meninos desceram para esperar as meninas, preocupados com o amigo. Eles ficaram tentando adivinhar o se passava mais nada de útil saía. Pedro resolver descer para a cozinha com a desculpa de que estava com fome e que provavelmente os encontraria no Três Vassouras.

Agora o papo era sobre o maroto covarde. Porém não foi muito longe. Logo eles repararam em gargalhadas vindas da escada que dava para o dormitório feminino.

Lilian acordou animada, era um passeio em Hogsmeade, nem mesmo a presença do Potter poderia estragar tudo, se bem que a animação estava justamente relacionada ao maroto de olhos castanhos esverdeados. Ela olhou para o quarto. Alice já estava se maquiando, tinha dois meses que não via o namorado ela queria caprichar. Anna estava escolhendo a roupa, as peças pareciam um pouco menores que as que ela usualmente usava na vila. Mary estava no banho. E Gina era a única desanimada.

- Gina que cara é essa? Nem parece que você vai passar o dia com seu 'namorado' sem ninguém enchendo o saco. – disse Lilian

- Amus não é lá grandes coisas como namorado, e ultimamente tem ficado pior com esta obsessão por quadribol, nem meus irmão que eram fãs falavam tanto assim, principalmente sobre eles mesmos. Olha que eles eram bem melhores que ele.

- Então por que você ainda esta com ele? – perguntou Mary. – se eu estivesse nesta situação eu já teria dado um pé na bunda dele.

- Isso mesmo. Não vale a pena ficar com alguém assim. – disse Anna.

- Vou dar uma chance para ele hoje. Se ele fizer qualquer coisinha errada no passeio. Podem me considerar solteira. – disse Gina.

- É assim que se fala. Eu não esperaria tanto tempo, ainda tem um maroto livre, mas pode já ter alguém de olho nele. – disse Alice saindo do quarto.

- Repete isso. – disse Gina a seguindo.

- Gina Weasley está apaixonada por Tiago 'Fenrir' Potter. – disse Alice deixando a ruiva vermelha, o que causou gargalhadas nas meninas.

As meninas então pararam nas beirada das escadas, os meninos as viram e começaram a ir à direção delas novamente como se estivessem caçando, onde a única coisa que importava era a caça. Pararam a um passo das meninas e com um floreio da varinha eles conjuraram uma flor cada. Tiago um lírio branco, Remo uma orquídea e Sirius uma rosa vermelha. E ofereceram para suas respectivas companheira de passeio. Elas, como uma, pegaram a flor e cheiraram. Com mais um floreio as flores foram diminuindo e se transformando em um broche no formato da flor. Esta os marotos pegaram e colocaram nelas.

- Que romântico. – disse Alice.

- Hein. – disseram os seis. – O que aconteceu?

- Vocês não combinaram este movimento? Se bem que se tivesse sido combinado não seria tão perfeito. – disse Gina com uma tristeza no olhar por não ter ele ali.

- Os marotos às vezes têm idéias iguais, ao mesmo tempo. E ao ver vocês assim tão lindas foi a única coisa que podíamos fazer sem falar uma grande besteira. – disse Pontas.

- E uma pena que o Fenrir estar doente. Assim sim vocês veriam o que é pensar igual. Os Potter conseguem ter a mesma idéia a quilômetros de distância um do outro. – disse Aluado.

- O que o Guinho esta passando mal? Ti me desculpe, mas tenho que ver ele. – disse Lilian.

- Sinto muito digo eu. Ele nos proibiu de deixar vocês o visitarem. Ele disse que não é porque ele esta meio mal que você tem que perder o passeio. Nós compramos alguma coisa e trazemos para ele. – disse Pontas segurando Lilian para evitar que ela subisse. – isto vale para você também Gina.

- Ele disse isso mesmo? – perguntou Lilian para os outros que confirmaram com a cabeça. – Então e melhor irmos, antes que os melhores lugares lotem.

Assim eles foram para mais um passeio. Gina se encontrou com Amus no meio do caminho e se separou do grupo.

Guinho esperou que eles saíssem do castelo para poder sair da cama. Ele tinha uma sensação ruim e os pesadelos esta noite o fizeram ficar na cama, mas era só para despistar os amigos. Nenhuma desculpa seria melhor, ainda bem que não convidará ninguém, a sensação de que algo errado aconteceria vinha da primeira noite com pesadelos. Ele então se direcionou para a enfermaria. Os amigos com certeza investigariam a historia.

- Tia Poppy. Bom dia. – disse ao ver a enfermeira.

- O que te traz aqui, Guinho? – perguntou.

- Só uma dorzinha de cabeça, mas nada de grave. Acho que por causa dos pesadelos desta noite.

- Será que você esta recuperando a memória? Preciso fazer alguns exames. – disse a curandeira.

- Não parece que é outra pessoa e não eu nestes pesadelos. Mas achei que uma visitinha não seria nada mal.

- Parece que só você mesmo para não ir a Hogsmeade só por causa de uma dorzinha de cabeça, ou seria por causa de dor de cotovelo.

- Tenho outros motivos para não estar lá agora, nenhum é sobre uma ruiva. Ela faz o que bem entende da sua vida. – "mesmo destruindo todo o futuro" completou em pensamento.

Madame Pomfrey então passou uma poção para a dor de cabeça e mandou ele se alimentar. Como ele achou uma boa idéia ele seguiu andando para a cozinha.

Lá foi atendido gentilmente pelos elfos que adoram as visitas dos marotos. E comeu tudo o que tinha direito. A sensação ruim que ele sentia dava a impressão de que ele precisaria de muita energia hoje.

Saindo da cozinha Guinho decidiu passear pelo lago. Quem sabe até um mergulho para esfriar a cabeça. Ele estava distraído pensando que nem viu uma garota parada em uma curva do corredor, trombando nela, fazendo a cair no chão.

- O que uma garota tão bonita faz parada em um corredor escuro no dia de visita a vila? – perguntou de forma gentil para a garota a ajudando a se levantar.

- Nada. – disse ela. – Se bem que esta pergunta vale para você. O que um maroto faz no castelo hoje?

- Estava com uma dor de cabeça e depois de passar na enfermaria achei que um passeio no lago seria uma boa. Qual é o seu nome? – disse para a Lufalufa.

- Kelly Stuart. Isto é um convite ou é só impressão minha.

- Acho que você precisa de companhia. Então é um convite.

- Como você sabe que preciso de companhia? – questionou a menina de cabelos negros.

- Seus olhos estão tristes. Você precisa desabafar com alguém. Nada melhor que alguém que queira te ouvir.

Enquanto andavam, ela começou a contar tudo, ainda não sabendo por que se abria justamente com um maroto. Mais ela sentia que aquele em especial podia ajudar ela.

- Bem estou apaixonada por um amigo. Ele chegou a dar alguns sinais que também estava gostando de mim. Mas apareceu outra, e eles estão namorando.

- Você está apaixonada pelo Diggory. – disse espantado. – Você acha que ele ainda gosta de você?

- Não sei. Ele ainda me olha de forma estranha quando eu converso com outro homem que não seja um de seus amigos. Mas não vejo com ele pode me notar. A Weasley é tão bonita.

- Você também é bonita. Ela é uma coisa diferente que apareceu aqui. Eu tenho uma idéia de como você pode ver se ele ainda tem ciúmes de você. Nós podemos fingir que namoramos e ver a sua reação. Nada muito escandaloso. Só andarmos de mãos dadas e um beijinho ou outro no salão principal.

- Aceito o acordo. Se bem que você se beneficia disto. Eu sei que ela só começou a namorar ele depois que você começou a ficar rodeado por VÁRIAS meninas. Namorar um maroto não é nada ruim. – disse Kelly. – Os comentários iam começar de qualquer jeito mesmo.

Só agora que Guinho reparará que tinha algumas meninas que ainda não podia ir para Hogsmeade perto deles. Mas longe o suficiente para não ouvir nada. Mostrando o maroto dentro dele ele se aproxima e beija Kelly, de forma doce e gentil.

Kelly ficou impressionada com o carinho do moreno, mesmo sabendo que não havia nada mais do que a recente amizade ele a beijava como se devia nesta situação.

Ficaram um pouco no lago e entraram para o salão principal. Onde passavam os olhares o seguiam, sabiam que antes do jantar todos já saberiam.

Kelly precisou ir para seu dormitório ela tinha alguns deveres para fazer de matérias que Tiago não poderia ajudar. No caminho, porém encontraram Pirraça.

- Olha o que temos aqui. Os Dois rejeitados Juntos. Que triste.

- Kelly você sabe que nos Estados Unidos ensinam DCAT de uma forma diferente. – disse Guinho parecendo não se importar com o comentário. – Eles ensinam Exorcismo. Quer ver?

Pirraça voou o mais rápido possível para longe deste ser aterrorizante, como ele começou a se referir ao moreno, sem ele saber é claro.

- Acho que ele nunca mais irá se meter comigo ou você. – disse Kelly com um belo sorriso. Namorar o maroto começou a mostrar os seus benefícios.

- Já tinham me falado dele. Mas não tive oportunidade de fazer isso. Ele realmente não importunara ninguém que eu conheço.

Depois da despedida Guinho se direciona para a torre da Grifinória. Mas depois de falar a senha para Agnes, ele sente uma pontada na cabeça.

-Merda. – disse ele e aparatou ao passar pela porta do seu dormitório.

Os três casais chegaram ao vilarejo, muito animados, mas com uma sensação de nostalgia no ar. Este era o último ano deles ali com alunos. Pontas ao perceber a situação resolve despistar e usa para isso Rabicho ao entrarem no Três Vassouras.

- Alguém viu o Rabicho? Achei que ele estaria nos esperando aqui, mas nada.

- Ele deve estar comendo ainda na cozinha. Você sabe quando ele começa e difícil parar. – disse Sirius que percebeu a jogado do amigo.

Pareceu que a estratégia dera certo. Agora o assunto se tornou divertido e a nostalgia foi esquecida. Ficaram ali algum tempo relembrando algumas das confusões dos marotos. Quando os marotos resolveram que já estava na hora de 'aprontar', se levantando e levando as meninas para um local diferente.

- Ti, você pode me levar para a Casa dos Gritos. Sempre quis ir lá, mas nunca tive uma oportunidade. – disse Lilian quando se viu sozinha com ele.

- Não sei se vamos conseguir entrar, mas eu te levo. – disse com um sorriso enigmático.

Foram conversando bobagem e quando chegaram, Tiago prensou Lilian na parede. Mas não avançou. Esperou pela reação dela. Ele podia ver a surpresa e excitação nos olhos dela, mas tinha algo incomodando ela. Então ela não queria ficar sozinha com ele afinal para 'namorar'. Ele se afastou. E perguntou aborrecido.

- Você não queria ficar sozinha para isso? Então é para que?

- Tem algo que queria te perguntar sem que ninguém ouvisse. Me desculpe se deixei a impressão errada.

- Se não queria um encontro, por que aceitou o convite?

- Você me enganou. Se lembra? Você não me deixou terminar a frase. – acusou a menina. Ela queria o encontro, mas ele estava irritado com ela sem que ela abrisse a boca. Ele a conhecia bem mesmo. Aquele não era o momento nem o local para romance, por isso ela queria ir ali. Ele achou que ela queria um lugar deserto. Tinha que ser o Potter.

- Não seja por isso. Vamos embora e fingir que isso nunca aconteceu. Tchau, Evans. – disse ele se virando e saindo. Aquela para ele era a sua última chance, agora ele não teria mais nenhuma chance com a ruiva. Ele só queria ficar sozinho com ele para ter uma conversa sem ninguém. Só aceitará o passeio na vila para não falarem que ela não era certinha. Bom era o fim.

- Ti, espera. Você entendeu tudo errado. Eu quero estar aqui com você. Guinho me fez ver que preciso conhecer você direito. – disse com olhos marejados. – Eu quero conhecer mais que o maroto de óculos, mais que o capitão da Grifinória. Quero conhecer Pontas, o amigo.

- Então me diz o que quer saber. – disse sem se virar.

- No dia em que Snape nos atacou, ele disse uma coisa que me fez pensar. – agora o moreno se vira, o ódio nos seus olhos. Lilian esperava que aquilo não fosse para ela, decidiu continuar. – Ele falou algo com a Lua Cheia, e o Remo estar dentro do castelo. O Remo é um Lobisomem?

- Hein? Como você pode dizer isso? – disse o moreno desviando o olhar.

- Lua Cheia e uivos. Lobisomem. O pânico na voz de Snape. A ausência do Remo durante um período do mês, com uma desculpa mais esfarrapada cada vez. Se bem que a ultima até me convenceu. Você sempre de segredos e eu sei que você protege os seus amigos, pois também ajudo a proteger o Guinho. Agora para de mentir para mim.

- Foi você quem descobriu sozinha. Eu não disse nada. Espero que saiba da responsabilidade disso tudo. Ele é meu amigo, nada me fará abandoná-lo. Espero que você também não.

- Você me conhece bem. Mas eu não acredito que Snape sabia e você que diz que ama fica mentindo para mim.

- Eu menti para você porque o segredo era do Remo, ele confiou em nós, não era nem para agente saber, Dumbledore não desconfia que agente sabe. Snape descobriu quando Sirius pregou uma peça nele e o fez ir até onde ele se transforma. Ele viu a transformação, mas foi salvo antes do Lobo o pegar. – disse olhando nos olhos dela, ocultando que foi ele o salvador, achou que ela não acreditaria.

- Mas como vocês fazem para acompanhá-lo, você não acha que eu não percebo que vocês também sumiam e que quando voltavam estavam cansados e com alguns arranhões. Você não sabe com isso aumentou a lenda dos marotos e seus encontros noturnos.

- Isto é ciúme? – disse Pontas com um sorriso maroto. - Quando descobrimos a verdade, vimos que os lobisomens não são perigosos para animais, então o lógico era tornarmos animais. Sim somos animagos ilegais, e antes que volte a nos acusar, Fenrir descobriu sozinho e o próprio Remo confirmou, ele também é um animago. – disse se aproximando agora que este assunto estava encerrado, eles podiam voltar àquilo que eles estavam fazendo antes, agora só tinha excitação e desejo nos olhos da ruiva.

Mas uma onde de frio foi sentida e eles viram vultos passando por eles.

- Me desculpe Lírio, mas preciso de uma lembrança feliz. – disse ao captar os lábios dela. Foi um beijo doce e calmo, que foi prontamente correspondido. Logo foi encerrado.

Tiago então se virou para os dementadores e liberou seu patrono. Mas o Cervo foi logo acompanhado por uma Corsa. Mas estes patronos estavam diferentes estavam mais brilhantes e pareciam sólidos. Outros patronos se juntaram os dois.

Mas o que aconteceu depois ficaria para sempre na memória do casal.

Remo levou Anna para a Dedos de Mel, a loja de doces, ele sabia que a morena tinha um fraco por chocolates. Queria um encontro como se devia. Mas escutou na sua cabeça a voz dos Potter dizendo "Deixa o Lobo sair para caçar, Aluado. Esqueça o Monitor."

Ao sair da loja ele a encosta na parede e começa um beijo selvagem. Após alguns segundos de surpresa Anna começou a retribuiu o beijo da mesma forma. Quem diria que o Maroto Monitor fosse assim tão animal.

Não se importavam se tinham outras pessoas olhando, só queriam mostrar, um para o outro, toda a paixão reprimida durante os anos.

O calor que exalava dos dois começou a diminuir, mas o fator foi externo. Remo então quebra o beijo e olha para trás.

Dementadores atacavam a vila. Remo protegeu com o corpo Anna e demonstrou a sua força em Defesa. Conjurou o Patrono, um Belo Lobo. Neste momento ele realmente percebeu que a maldição era parte da sua vida, não o fim dela. Fenrir tinha razão. O Lobo se encontra com outros Patronos.

Mas algo aconteceu que deixou o casal maravilhado se esquecendo do ataque.

Sirius queria mostrar que realmente estava gostando da loira. Seu plano era levar ela para um local que tinha uma bela vista da vila. Quem tinha descoberto tinha sido Pontas em um de seus ataques de ciúmes pela Lilian. Mas era ideal.

Ao chegar Mary ficou maravilhada. Sirius quase estragou tudo querendo beijá-la neste momento, mas conseguiu se controlar.

- Sabe Mary, quando eu vi que Fenrir ia te convidar, eu agi por impulso e te convidei. Mas era porque eu não queria que você viesse com outro. Acho que a aproximação dos marotos com vocês meninas, seja pelo amor do Pontas ou a chegada dos estrangeiros mexeu comigo. – disse Sirius de forma doce, algo que ele sempre importunava o Pontas quando ele fazia com Lilian, mas parece que era assim que devia ser.

- Sirius. Cala a boca e me beija. – disse a loira. Não foi preciso repetir a ordem. O beijo começou calmo, mas logo foi se intensificando e logo os foram explorando os corpos um dos outros.

Mas uma onda de frio encerrou o beijo. Dementadores atacavam o vilarejo. Logo Sirius executa o Patrono e um belo Cachorro corre para se juntar ao outros patronos.

Mas o fato que ocorreu fez o casal ficar de boca aberta.

Gina estava tentando se divertir neste passeio, mas Amus parecia que não percebia que a ruiva não queria saber das jogadas que ele fez nos últimos jogos dele. Ou dos pontos que ele ganhou para sua casa. Ela fazia mais de meia hora que não falava nada, só concordava com a cabeça. Ela ia terminar ainda hoje, mas não queria fazer isso na frente de todos. Ele não era a pessoa ideal para ela.

Aliás, outro motivo para ela não estar se divertindo era Harry, ou melhor, Guinho, como ela mesma disse. Ele estava doente, seria outra vez Voldemort. Ou ele não queria vê-la com outro, de novo.

- Amus, eu estou querendo voltar, estou com dor de cabeça. – disse interrompendo um discurso do namorado.

- Mas esta tão cedo. Tudo bem, vamos. – disse ao ver a cara de Ruiva abandonada.

Ao saírem sentem a onda de frio causada pelos dementadores.

- Amus me ajude. – disse Gina ao conjurar seu Patrono. Harry ficaria tão orgulhoso dela. O Cavalo galopa para se encontrar com os outros patronos.

Quando ela olha para trás, vê Amus entrando de novo no Três Vassouras e lacrando a porta.

"Covarde", ela pensou. "Nem se preocupou comigo. Espera até esta confusão acabar ele vai ver comigo".

Mas algo tirou a concentração de Gina. Os Patronos pareciam se duplicar. A Duplicata parecia diferente, eram sólidos e completamente brilhantes, mas possuíam detalhes dourados, como os cascos do seu Cavalo, do Cervo que ela acreditava ser do Ti, e da Corsa que o acompanhava, devia ser da Lily, além dos chifres do cervo. Assim como os dentes e garras do lobo do Remo e do Cachorro do Sirius se ela deduzia direito. O mais impressionante foi, no entanto, o enorme Patrono na forma de Grifo que apareceu junto, ele era diferente do que ela sabia, este tinha a cabeça de Leão, e não de Águia. Mas suas Asas, Patas e Juba parecia envoltas em fogo, um fogo dourado, deixando clara a origem dos outros patronos.


	9. O Futuro foi Alterado

Capítulo 9 – O futuro foi alterado.

Os patronos agruparam a horda de dementadores em um canto afastado e os patronos dourados começaram a destruí-los. Não sobrou um só.

O som de pessoas aparatando ecoou pela vila, assustando as pessoas principalmente ao perceberem que eram comensais depois que a marca negra foi conjurada. Eles se preparavam para atacar, quando um rugido, foi ouvido. E dos céus desceu uma pessoa encapuzada, podia se notar que suas vestes eram vermelhas com alguns detalhes azuis. Ele montava um grifo com cabeça de Leão de juba vermelha. O conjurador dos Patronos. Aquele que poderia salvar todos. Ele simplesmente levantou sua mão para o céu e fez a marca negra se tornar um grifo vermelho.

O cavaleiro pousou no meio da vila e desmontou se virando para os comensais. Ali na praça só restavam os servos do Senhor das Trevas e o Homem Misterioso. Alguns alunos estavam perto, principalmente aqueles que conjuraram os patronos.

- Saiam daqui enquanto podem e deixem estas pessoas em paz. Aquele que ousar atacar conhecerá a extensão dos poderes do Herdeiro. – disse o Salvador com uma voz que mais parecia um rugido. O grifo prendeu a sua visão em um comensal e olhava para ele como se fosse comê-lo.

- Estamos aqui por ordens do Descendente do Fundador do castelo para tomar aquilo que é dele por direito. – disse Aquele que parecia o Chefe.

- Eu sou o Verdadeiro Herdeiro disto tudo. – disse abaixando o capuz revelando uma vasta cabeleira vermelha e um rosto com uma barba também vermelha e olhos negros. - E serei obrigado a destruir qualquer um idiota que acredite que tem algo com este castelo. Voldemort pode ser descendente de Salazar, mas o direito a herança foi perdido quando ele abandonou a escola. Agora saiam ou terei que usar de meus poderes.

- Como ousa nos ameaçar. ATAQUEM. – ordenou o líder.

Alguns comensais avançaram contra o defensor. E formaram um circulo em torno dele e do seu animalzinho. Alguns alunos tentaram ajudar, mais ao olhar para o homem, desistiram, ele parecia ser muito poderoso, eles somente atrapalhariam.

Um comensal resolveu que não iria acabar logo com a festa e atacou com a maldição da dor. Todos os comensais riram por baixo da máscara, era o começo da diversão, logo este estúpido estaria gritando de dor.

Quando o raio ia chegando perto do ruivo, ele simplesmente rebate o feitiço com uma mão, e a maldição acaba acertando outro comensal. Aquilo fez a raiva crescer entre os comensais e logo todos começaram a lançar os mais variados feitiços.

Com uma batida de asas, o grifo fez com que uma nuvem de poeira levantasse e encobrisse os dois que estavam no centro da roda. Os atacantes intensificaram os feitiços, porém como não tinham visão acabavam recebendo os feitiços no peito. Não restava nenhum comensal em pé quando a poeira abaixou revelando os dois sem nenhum dano.

- Se isso é o que tem Voldemort, será muito fácil. Eu nem precisei lançar um feitiço para derrotar todos estes aqui. – disse para os comensais restantes. O que causou choque nos comensais e admiração nos observadores.

- Estes eram apenas iniciantes. Agora é que você verá a força das Trevas. – disse se adiantando.

- Espera. Vocês ai, - disse o ruivo apontando para alguns comensais que estavam mais a esquerda do grupo. – voltem agora para onde vocês saíram, e não obedeçam a mais ninguém.

O pequeno grupo que devia ter uns seis comensais se ajoelhou perante aquele que deu a ordem e depois aparataram.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou aquele que parecia ser o líder aquele subgrupo.

- Não interessa, vamos acabar com este logo, Dumbledore já deve ter sido avisado. – disse o líder.

- Malfoy, eu se fosse você não ficaria preocupado com o diretor da escola, se preocuparia comigo. – disse o ruivo.

Ele podia ver nos olhos do comensal que a revelação de sua identidade foi um duro golpe, mas ele não desistiria.

- Não é por que você acha que sabe quem eu sou que eu vou fugir, eu te derrotarei, mas não te matarei. Te levarei para o Mestre e ele ficara feliz em descobrir os seus segredos. – Disse Malfoy.

- Malfoy você deveria falar menos e lutar mais. – zombou o defensor. – Não é porque vocês cinco são do circulo interno de Voldemort que eu serei derrotado.

Só agora as pessoas que assistiam tudo perceberam que ele falava o nome do Lorde das Trevas sem medo.

- Você não sabe nada sobre nos. – disse o que parecia ser a única mulher naquele grupo.

- Bella, que modos os meus, nem te cumprimentei. Parece que veio junto com seus cunhados, seu marido e este Lobisomem. Porque a surpresa eu sei que vocês são o casal Lestrage, com o irmão Lestrage, Greyback e o "Líder" Malfoy.

Os comensais não cometeriam o mesmo erro e desta vez fizeram um semicírculo na frente do Ruivo que ainda não se identificara.

O ruivo abaixou em uma pequena reverência e posicionou as palmas da mão para frente. O que fez os comensais rirem, ele nem portava uma varinha e queria enfrentar a elite dos comensais.

Estes segundos foram preciosos, com um movimento de mãos os dois comensais que estavam nas pontas da formação foram jogados um contra o outro. Estes eram os irmãos, um ficou inconsciente no chão enquanto o outro visivelmente desnorteado e fora da luta por enquanto.

O espanto no rosto de todos foi enorme, principalmente de um casal que assistia tudo da estrada que dava para a Casa dos Gritos, era o segundo mago que podia fazer magia sem varinhas que eles conheciam.

Malfoy, Bella e Greyback ficaram com mais raiva e começaram a lançar feitiços negros contra aquele que ousou enfrentá-los. Mas apesar a vantagem numérica eles não conseguiam acertar nenhum feitiço, mas sendo atingidos pelos do ruivo. Malfoy começou a perceber que ele estava brincando com eles, mal se mexia enquanto os três precisavam se esquivar de muitos dos feitiços deles.

- RETIRADA. – ordenou Malfoy aparatando juntamente com o Lobisomem, enquanto Bella pegava seu marido que estava fora da briga.

O ruivo então caminha para o lado do grifo que ficou vigiando os comensais caídos. Quando montou percebeu que uma ruiva estava ao seu lado.

- Senhor...- começou ela.

- Gryffindor. – respondeu ele fazendo Gina arregalar os olhos.

- E você tem que saber que os dementadores não eram para estar aqui...

- Eles só seriam usados mais para frente, sei. Vocês viajantes do tempo alteraram mais o fluxo do tempo que podem imaginar, Ginevra. Eu não seria necessário aqui se isso não tivesse acontecido, Voldemort sentiu a mudança na energia temporal e acreditou que fosse uma vantagem para ele e antecipou planos que usaria daqui a muitos anos. Agora você precisa ir, seu "namorado" está ali. Ainda dá tempo de minimizar as mudanças no tempo ou torná-las favoráveis. – disse Gryffindor levantando vôo.

Ele pousou em uma colina perto da vila e soltou um rugido sendo acompanhado pelo grifo. O rugido ecoou pela vila. Neste instante um raio caiu na colina e os dois desapareceram como tinham surgido.

-Gina, quem era este cara? – chegou perguntando Amus.

- Era Gryffindor. – disse com um suspiro. Ela acreditava que era só um nome falso, que era alguém que ela conhecia e que ela tentaria desmascarar logo mais.

- O que você queria com ele? – perguntou com raiva na voz.

- Agradecer. – disse Gina. – E vou facilitar pra você. Está tudo acabado entre nós. Eu não posso namorar um cara que foge e nem vê se estou bem. E chega com esta ceninha de ciúmes só por que eu falei com um cara. Acabou – disse ela se virando e andando até onde os amigos se reuniam.

Sons de pessoas aparatando alertaram a todos, pois pensavam que eram os comensais de volta, mas eram Dumbledore e alguns aurores.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou aos amigos.

- Estamos. – disse Lilian. – Mas o que foi aquilo agora pouco?

- Só o idiota do Diggory fazendo uma ceninha de ciúmes. Eu mandei ele pastar. – disse a ruiva sem nenhum pesar.

- Tava demorando, agora corre para o Fenrir. AI! – disse Sirius que recebeu dois tapas na cabeça dada pelos outros marotos.

- Mas o que você conversou com o, com o... – começou Anna.

- Gryffindor. – disse Gina. – Eu só agradeci a ajuda dele.

- Por que você ficou meio pálida com o que ele te disse?- perguntou Mary.

- Não é todo dia que se conhece um descendente de um dos fundadores de Hogwarts, principalmente quando ele sabe o meu nome, que eu não disse para ninguém aqui na Inglaterra.

- Não, sempre pensei que Gina fosse se nome, é um apelido? – Perguntou Remo.

- Meu nome é... – começou a Ruiva e foi completada pela outra.

- Ginevra.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Gina assustada.

- Guinho deixou escapar outro dia. – respondeu Lilian tomando consciência do que isso significava, assim como Tiago e Gina.

Mas antes que pudessem falar mais alguma coisa, Dumbledore chega perto do grupo.

- Bom dia, meninos. Fui informado que vocês ajudaram ao Sr. Gryffindor a combaterem os dementadores, coisa muito arriscada e de extremo Valor. Gostaria de agradecer e parabenizar a todos.

- Só agimos por instinto, eu acho. – disse Tiago passando a mão no cabelo e ficando vermelho pelos elogios como todos.

- Srta Weasley, eu gostaria que você passasse mais tarde na minha sala, pois fui informado também que você conversou com o _Salvador_.

- Claro professor. – respondeu ela.

- Agora vocês podem escolher, ficar até o fim do passeio ou voltar para o castelo e se recuperar, me disseram que os patronos de vocês eram extremamente poderosos. – disse professor dando uma piscadinha para eles.

Decidiram voltar para o castelo. Os casais se deram as mãos e foram conversando baixo, deixando Gina com seus pensamentos, que sempre levavam ao moreno que estava no castelo. Rumaram direto para torre da Grifinória, onde esperavam encontrar Guinho.

Este por sua vez estava conversando com Agnes, quando eles chegaram.

Lilian e Gina saltaram em cima dele.

- Ruivas eu estou bem, era somente uma dor de cabeça, nada que a tia Poppy não resolvesse. – disse abraçando as duas e passando a mão nas madeixas ruivas.

- Ficamos preocupadas com você. – disse Lilian.

- Principalmente depois que Hogsmeade foi atacada por comensais e dementadores. – completou Gina.

- O que? Vocês foram atacados? – disse o garoto se afastando e conferindo se elas estavam inteiras. – Me contem tudo de uma vez.

- Nos estávamos lá quando apareceu um bando de dementadores, Os Marotos, Lilian e Gina lançaram os patronos para afastá-los, estávamos um de cada lado da vila, mas eles eram muitos, então eles pareceram se duplicar, mas os novos tinham detalhes dourados e surgiu um patrono em formato de grifo com uma cabeça de leão, ele tinha um fogo dourado nas asas. Estes patronos novos destruíram todos os dementadores. – e Anna continuou a contar a historia toda quase sem respirar, até a saída do Gryffindor. – E foi assim.

- O que você fez o dia todo, posso saber? – perguntou Gina em um tom acusador.

- Eu fiquei na cama por um tempo, depois fui para enfermaria e tomei um poção para dor de cabeça e passei pelo lago, subi para a minha cama e faz uma hora que estou aqui conversando com Agnes. Por quê?

- Nada. – disse Gina querendo diz que achava que ele era Gryffindor.

- Bem parece que eu perdi muita coisa hoje, mas me digam uma coisa. – disse Guinho abraçando Anna e Mary pela cintura e entrando na sala comunal. – O que as senhoritas faziam sozinhas com um maroto em lugares isolados do povoado?

As meninas ficaram vermelhas, mas adoraram fazer ciúmes nos marotos. Estes estavam espumando de raiva enquanto Lilian, Tiago e Gina morriam de rir.

Remo e Sirius revolveram tomar uma atitude. Empurraram o moreno para uma poltrona e abraçaram as suas respectivas amadas.

- Tira as mãos dela, seu lobo faminto, que esta aqui já tem um bichinho de estimação – disse Sirius.

- Isto mesmo, se você cuidasse do que é seu, não precisaria sair por ai atacando o que é dos outros. – completou Remo.

- Vocês têm razão. – disse ele puxando Lilian que caiu sentada na poltrona dele com as pernas em cima das do maroto. Lilian teria ficado vermelha se Guinho não tivesse contado o plano telepaticamente para ela. Seus rostos estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro. Agora quem precisou tomar uma atitude foi Pontas. Ele engole o riso que ainda tinha dos amigos para na frente à poltrona que estava a ruiva e estende mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Quando ela se levantou ele se ajoelha, e começa a falar.

- Lilian Evans, Meu Lírio, você aceita namorar este humilde maroto? – disse ele olhando para as duas esmeraldas no rosto dela.

- Sim. – disse Lilian o puxando para que levantasse.

Ao se levantar ele estende um Buquê de Lírios para ela, e os dois se beijam de forma apaixonada.

Todos ficaram surpresos com as flores, mas notaram Guinho balançando a varinha e fingia disfarçar, assobiando e olhando para o teto.

Quando eles finalmente terminaram o beijo eles se sentaram. Cada casal em uma poltrona, e Gina no braço da cadeira do Guinho.

- Boa Noite, Tia Mimi. – disseram os Potter para Minerva que estava chegando pelas costas deles.

- Boa Noite, meninos. Ainda bem que encontrei vocês reunidos. – disse ela séria. – O que me traz aqui são péssimas noticias.

- Fala logo, Mimi. – disseram os dois novamente, recebendo um tapa das ruivas.

- Deixem a falar. – disseram as duas, causando espanto na professora pela atitude igual dos dois pares.

- Alguns dos comensais capturados eram alunos. E apesar da maioria serem realmente Sonserinos, tinham das outras casas envolvidos também, infelizmente um era da Grifinória. Era o Pedro Pettigrew. – a reação foi automática fazendo os marotos ficarem em pé, encarando a professora com uma cara de que não acreditavam.

- O que, Rabicho é um comensal? – disse Aluado.

- Impossível! – disse Pontas

- Tem que haver um engano. – disse Fenrir.

- Ele não poderia estar sobre a Império. – disse Almofadinhas de forma transtornada como os outros.

- Sinto muito, mas ele tinha a marca negra. E o próprio Dumbledore afirmou que nenhum estava sobre a Maldição imperdoável. Parece que eles não acreditavam que poderiam ser pegos e não bolaram um plano para esta situação. - Disse Minerva.

- Um traidor. – disseram os quatro juntos e se deixaram cair nas cadeiras. As meninas tentavam confortá-los.

O clima estava tenso, até que um barulho quebra isso, era um ronco que vinha da barriga do Guinho. Todos olharam para ele como se ele fosse um alienígena.

- Desculpe pessoal, mas eu não como nada desde o café. – disse envergonhado.

- Guinho vá agora para a cozinha e coma alguma coisa, e não me venha com esta desculpa de que está sem fome, seu corpo discorda. – disse a professora, agora olhando para os outros completou. – Mas vá sozinho.

- Eu já volto. – disse.

- Gina, o professor Dumbledore disse que já está na sua sala. E mandou perguntar se vocês já comeram sapos de chocolate para combater os efeitos dos dementadores – disse Minerva dando uma piscadinha para a ruiva.

- Bom tenho que ir. Nada de arrumar filhos hoje. – disse dando um piscadinha para distrair os meninos do choque.

Ela começou a pensar se Gryffindor já sabia da traição do maroto, se bem que ela suspeitou que ele fosse Guinho, com sua memória de volta, mas ele não reagiria daquela forma se lembrasse de tudo. Virando uma esquina ela encontra com uma pessoa caída de joelhos no chão tremendo e apertando a testa, era Guinho. Ela se aproxima e pergunta.

- O que esta acontecendo?

- Dor... de Cabeça, Raiva..., muita raiva. – balbuciava o moreno.

Ela ficou abraçada com o maroto até que ele parou de tremer.

- Você está melhor? – perguntou.

- Sim estou. Obrigado. – respondeu ele. – Não conta para ninguém isso, por favor.

- Tudo bem. Acho melhor você vir comigo para a sala do diretor. – ao ver a cara de 'você ficou maluca, você não disse que não ia contar para ninguém' dele ela completa. – ele me chamou lá, e o que eu vou falar para ele gostaria que você ouvisse. Vamos.

- Tudo bem, mas se você começar a falar disso eu te aparato para o meio do Lago. – disse se apoiando nela.

Eles chegaram e Gina diz a senha para a gárgula.

- Sapo de chocolate.

Eles entraram e Guinho já aparentava estar melhor, ou Dumbledore não reparou ou fingiu não reparar.

- Vejo que trouxe companhia. – disse o diretor com um sorriso.

Gina começa a relatar a conversa que teve com o herdeiro de Hogwarts.

- Eu já suspeitava que isso pudesse ocorrer, Srta Weasley. Mas não esperava uma mudança tão grande em tão pouco tempo. Você por acaso não se recorda se esta invasão ocorreu?

- Não. Voldemort nunca atacou diretamente o povoado ou a escola, durante a primeira guerra.

- Primeira Guerra. Aconteceram outras? – Perguntou o diretor.

- Me desculpe, Professor, mas até eu que perdi a memória sei que e extremamente perigoso que as informações do futuro sejam divulgadas, principalmente se elas já foram alteradas, só criaria mais confusão. – disse Guinho de maneira calma e firme.

- Você está certo Sr Potter. O futuro nada me importa, mas gostaria de ficar sabendo das mudanças drásticas como estas que ocorreram.

- o Senhor sabe algo sobre este Gryffindor? – perguntou Gina antes de sair.

- Não. A família Gryffindor mudou de nome e ninguém sabe quem eles são, além deles mesmos, é claro. Agora eu tenho outras coisas para fazer com relação ao ataque, se vocês me dão licença.

- Tchau, professor. – disse Gina.

- Boa Noite. – disse Seco Guinho.

Eles rumaram agora para as cozinhas, pois os estomago de Gina também deu sinal de vida.


	10. Conhecimentos

Capítulo 10 – Conhecimentos.

Na manhã seguinte os marotos estavam ainda meio abalados pela traição do Rabicho. Mas acordaram cedo e estavam esperando pelas meninas.

- Aquele Rato. – disse Sirius. – Como ele pode nos trair?

- Não sei. Ele nunca pareceu alguém que fizesse isso. – Disse Tiago. – Depois que o ajudamos tanto ele se bandeia para o lado dos Sonserinos.

- Pontas, nem todos os comensais são Sonserinos, temos de todas as casas. – Disse Remo, que tentava analisar tudo de uma forma racional.

- Não é sobre a casa que to falando, mas da maneira de agir, Aluado. Quem mente, trai, espiona e principalmente tenta atacar quem não pode se defender. Eu tenho vergonha de falar que fui amigo de um comensal. – desabafou Tiago.

- Bem eu acho que ele queria poder. Aqui na escola ele estava com os mais populares, os melhores. Mas isso não vale muito lá fora se você não for competente. Ele não podia seguir vocês o tempo todo lá fora, então ele foi pro lado que ele podia se manter assim. Não estou culpando vocês, somente analisando a mente do roedor. – disse Guinho. – Mas acho que devemos encerrar este assunto por agora e colocar o melhor sorriso no rosto, as meninas vem ai.

Ao terminar de falar as meninas aparecem pela escada. Assim que perceberam os meninos foram logo abrindo um sorriso e se perguntando se aquilo que ocorreu ontem foi verdade. E para acabar com as dúvidas, Sirius, Remo e Tiago se aproximaram de suas amadas e deram um beijo simples e calmo, mostrando a felicidade de vê-las.

- Agora que os pombinhos já se cumprimentaram, vamos comer que eu sei que não sou a única com fome.

-Vamos. – disse Guinho com um sorriso entranho no rosto, como que falando que hoje iam ter mais surpresas.

- Não é porque você terminou com o Diggory, que você tem que acabar com a felicidade dos outros. – disse Mary para ver a reação do maroto, mas fez somente a ruiva corar.

Os casais sentaram juntos na mesa, e Guinho e Gina em lados opostos com Alice do lado da ruiva.

Neste instante aparece um grupo de Lufalufas, com uma menina se separando e indo na direção da mesa da Grifinória.

- Oi, Guinho. – disse Kelly ao se sentar ao seu lado.

- Oi, Kelly. – disse ele dando um beijo nela.

Os ocupantes da mesa entraram em choque, principalmente as duas ruivas. Agora que Gina termina o namoro o moreno resolve começar um.

- Pessoal, esta é Kelly, minha namorada. – disse Guinho para os amigos. – Kelly, você já conhece todos, né?

- Sim, claro. Mas por que todos estão surpresos?

- Aconteceu tanta coisa ontem que eu fui deixando para depois e depois e quando vi já estavam todos dormindo. – disse ele como que pedindo desculpas.

- O que aconteceu de tão grave, para você esquecer sua namorada. – disse se fingindo de brava.

- Eles estavam no meio do ataque à Hogsmeade, Pedro foi capturado, e descobrimos que ele era um comensal, o Tiago ali, pediu Lilian em namoro. Que ela aceitou. E a tia Mimi me mandou para a cozinha, porque eu me esqueci de comer quando estava com você. – disse o moreno como se enumerasse os ingredientes de uma poção.

- Você esta desculpado. – disse ela e se virando para Ti e Lilian. – Meus parabéns, eu torci por vocês. Agora eu vou voltar para as meninas, combinei de terminar os deveres de adivinhação, depois mais tarde você me encontra.

Ela se levantou e segui para sua mesa. Um olhar de ódio foi sentido vindo do grupinho para o qual ela se dirigia.

- Desculpe interromper o café de vocês. Mas tenho que demonstrar justiça. O ataque ao vilarejo ontem poderia ter sido uma tragédia se alguns alunos não tivessem a imprudência e a coragem de agir com pouco preparo para lidar com tal situação. Por isso tenho que conceder Pontos aos alunos que Conjuraram seu Patrono para combater os dementadores e não insistiram em enfrentar os comensais. Logo concedo as Srtas Evans e Weasley e aos Senhores Black, Lupin e Potter Cinqüenta Pontos cada, totalizando duzentos e cinqüenta pontos a Grifinória. Deveria retirar Pontos daqueles que foram capturados, mas como eles já foram expulsos, não vejo sentido prejudicar os demais, não o farei desta vez. Obrigado pela atenção. – disse Dumbledore retornado a sua cadeira.

Os grifinórios terminaram o café e foram passear pelos jardins, aproveitando o resto do fim-de-semana. As meninas se separaram um pouco.

- Que desencontro, Gi. Você termina com um lufalufa e ele começa a namorar outra. – disse Alice.

- Que falta de sorte. – disse Anna.

- Eu tinha ouvido um comentário do tipo, mas achei que era mentira. Ele nunca tira os olhos de você. – disse Lilian abraçando Gina tentando consolá-la.

Eles aproveitaram a manhã livre para um passeio perto do lago, embaixo de uma árvore se sentaram. Guinho aproveitando que os casais namoravam e Alice estava longe e pergunta para Gina, que estava ao seu lado, sentados bem próximos ao lago.

- Gina. Tem aula de adivinhação? Isto é aquele trem de prever o futuro, né?

- Sim, é isso mesmo. – respondeu a ruiva sem saber se ficava receosa dele a estar enganando ou aliviada dele ainda não se lembrar de nada.

- Mas achei que a pessoa já nascesse com este tipo de dom, não dava para aprender.

- Algumas coisas ainda se pode para aprender, mas só quem tem o dom ou a Visão consegui seguir por este caminho. Você e o doido do meu irmão fizeram esta aula, a Mione desistiu. – disse a ruiva jogando verde.

- Então não ta mais aqui quem perguntou. E depois quero saber quem são estes ai que você falou.

- E falando em prever o futuro, como você sabia o meu nome completo, se não disse para ninguém aqui? – deu a sua última cartada.

- Ei, vocês dois ai que conversinha e essa ao pé do ouvido? – disse Sirius ao perceber algo além da Mary. Interrompendo em uma hora indevida a conversa, impedindo até mesmo a reação do maroto, que não ia perder a oportunidade de zoar com o animago.

- Nós só estávamos aqui discutindo quanto tempo a Mary ia agüentar este chove não molha com você, e vai te dar um chute na bunda. O Pontas já pediu Lírio em namoro. E você nada. Vai acabar a perdendo para outro. – disse mandando um beijinho par a loira.

- Ora seu... seu... Potter. – disse Sirius pulando para cima do amigo.

Mas no instante que Sirius ia encostar no Guinho, este aparata, e Sirius cai direto no lago. Todos começam a rir. Mas a gargalhada mais forte vinha da árvore, onde agora se encontrava o maroto de olhos verdes.

- Almofadinhas, quando é que você vai aprender que você não consegue pegar um Potter desprevenido. É quase a mesma coisa que apostar contra o dito cujo. Aliás, Aluado pode me passar a grana. – disse Pontas.

- Desisto, vou seguir o conselho da Gi e nunca mais apostar contra um Potter. Mas esta foi para aprender de vez, apostei contra dois. – disse Aluado tirando a grana do bolso.

- Quando foi que vocês apostaram isso? – Perguntou Alice curiosa.

- Quando Sirius interrompeu os dois. Por gestos. – disse Pontas.

- Aluado meu caro, desta vez você apostou em mim, né? – perguntou Sirius, com uma verdadeira cara de cachorro molhado.

- De certa forma foi. Pontas disse que você ia cair no lago, apontando para uma moeda, depois para você e o lago. – explicou tudo para que não ficassem dúvidas. – Eu então disse que seriam os dois, já que ele estava na beirinha, e te conhecendo sabíamos que você pularia no pescoço dele, você cairia de qualquer jeito, só não esperava isso dele.

- Sua cara de cachorro molhado, ta cada dia melhor, Sirius. Você devia saber que os Potter têm excelentes reflexos e nunca conseguia me pegar. – disse Fenrir ainda em cima da arvore.

- Desce daí menino que você pode se machucar. – disse Lilian meio brava com ele por estar se balançando.

- Sim, mamãe. – respondeu mal criado aparatado e deitando a cabeça no colo dela.

- Agora fica quietinho aqui, senão não deixo você sair hoje para encontrar a Kelly. – disse a ruiva afagando os cabelos dele.

Remo percebe que seria a hora certa para uma revelação e puxa Anna para um local mais afastado.

Os marotos remanescentes ficaram ligados nas reações para poderem agir caso algo saísse errado. No começo o Aluado parecia nervoso, o que deixou Anna bem tensa. Remo então solta a bomba e vira de costas, não queria ver a menina correndo. Sirius já se levantava para consolar o amigo, quando Anna se aproxima e abraça o maroto pelas costa e sussurra algo no seu ouvido. O lobisomem se vira e inicia um longo beijo que e interrompido por ele com uma pergunta que foi respondida como outro beijo.

No grupinho, Almofadinhas fecha a cara e tira duas moedas do bolso entregando aos amigos.

- Odeio vocês. – disse ele.

- Fica frio Almofadinhas, você ainda pode apostar contra o Aluado. – disse Pontas.

Lilian olha para o namorado e pergunta mentalmente: "Ele contou?". Recebendo a respostas dos dois morenos "Sim". Ela abre um enorme sorriso ela adora ver os amigos felizes. Agora só faltavam os dois cabeças duras americanos.

- Bom dia a todos. – disse John. – neste fim de semana tivemos a confirmação da importância desta aula. O ataque ao vilarejo foi um golpe das forças das trevas e foi muito bem combatida. Eu queria dar ênfase hoje, também a pedido do professor Dumbledore, na defesa em si e não no ataque propriamente dito. Li os trabalhos que vocês fizeram para a última aula e fiquei impressionado que alguns abordaram assuntos que foram vistos na batalha. Como criaturas lendárias, o Patrono e feitiços de defesa e ataque. Alguém gostaria de compartilhar o seu estudo com a turma? – perguntou vendo três mãos se levantando.

- Senhor Potter, pode começar. – disse o professor sem especificar qual.

- _Bem, o meu trabalho se baseou na historia de algumas Bestas Mitológicas, como o Lobo Mítico, o Dragão Ancestral e o Grifo Real._ – disse Guinho

- **O meu se baseou nas características destes animais. **- disse Tiago.

_- No ataque apareceu um grifo, um diferente dos Grifos que estamos habituados, ele possuía a cabeça de Leão, o que usualmente é de águia._

**- Isto quer dizer que este era um Grifo Real, uma animal maior, mais forte e poderoso que o grifo normal. **

_- Sendo assim considerado o rei, ou o chefe de seu bando, por isso o nome. Sempre que se via um bando destes animais, podia se ver o Grifo Real entre eles._

**- Muitos tentavam capturar este animal, porém só se tem um registro de um humano que consegui fazer algo como uma parceria com um deste. Por causa de sua natureza livre e seus poderes.**

_- Este homem foi Godrico Gryffindor. Dizem que foi por que este conseguia se transformar em um deles a partir da animagia, mas ninguém tem provas disso. _

**- Porém o Grifo mais poderoso era ainda mais espetacular. É conhecido como Grifo Imperador, ou Leão Ancestral. Ele tinha as asas, a juba e as patas pegando fogo, dando um aspecto intimidante para a Besta. Este foi a forma com que o Patrono do Salvador de Hogsmeade assumiu.** - Completou Tiago, mas a coisa toda ficou como se apenas uma pessoa falasse, já que eles completavam a idéia transmitida pelo outro, impressionando a todos na sala, arrancando suspiros das garotas, deixando três delas irritadas.

- Bom trabalho em equipe. – disse o professor. – vocês combinaram o tema ou foi somente coincidência?

- Coincidências não existem Professor. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo- Mas não combinamos nada.

- Viu o que eles disseram. – zombou Sirius.

- Senhorita Evans, se eu me lembro bem seu trabalho foi sobre os Amaldiçoados, Vampiros, Lobisomens. Não acho que se encaixa no tema da aula. – disse o Professor ignorando o comentário do Sirius. Mas causando um forte impacto nele e em Remo, com esta revelação.

- Sim, mas eu queria falar sobre os Patronos. – ao ver que o professor assentia pra ela falar, continuou. – Todos nós sabemos que para executar a patrono é necessário ter um poder elevado e uma lembrança feliz. Quanto maior os dois, mais forte é o patrono. Existem Quatro tipos de patrono. O primeiro tipo é uma pequena nevoa prateada, quando o pensamento não é bom o suficiente ou o bruxo ainda não alcançou o nível adequado. A maioria dos bruxos consegue este tipo de patrono, principalmente perante os dementadores. O Segundo é o Patrono Corpóreo, ainda translúcido. São poucos os que conseguem este. O próximo é o Corpóreo Sólido, extremamente difícil e que só bruxos poderosos e que possuam um coração puro e uma lembrança muito feliz conseguem e capaz de afastar centenas destas criaturas horripilantes. – disse a ruiva corando. – E o último e mais poderoso é o Patrono Dourado, que possui detalhes dourados. Enquanto os outros somente afastam os dementadores, este pode destruir eles facilmente. Em Hogsmeade foram visto os últimos três tipos. Sendo o Dourado executado pelo Sr. Gryffindor ou quem quer que ele seja. Reza a lenda que Merlin tinha um totalmente dourado, porém este mesmo desmentiu dizendo que apenas as penas de sua fênix eram douradas, dando a impressão de toda ela ser desta cor.

- O fato dele ter conseguido conjurar mais de um patrono ao mesmo tempo também impressiona, pois só um mago com controle sobre a sua magia e capaz disso. Eu só conheço um caso. – nisto os grifinórios dão uma olhada discreta para Guinho assim como o professor.

- Meus parabéns. Trinta pontos para cada um dos três. Agora quero que vocês estudem sobre estes dois assuntos e me entreguem um resumo no fim da aula. Os três estão dispensados da aula, podem sair se divertir longe da sala de aula. – disse se virando para o trio que estava corado, Ti menos, mas também estava.

Os três se levantam e partem. Em um corredor Lilian e Pontas seguem por um lado enquanto Fenrir segue para outro.

- Ei pra onde você vai. – perguntou Pontas.

- Pensa. Vocês dois, começo de namoro, tempo livre. Eu que não quero ser vela. FUI! – disse ele aparatando ao perceber que não tinha ninguém no corredor.

Ele aparece na porta da sala da Minerva. Que neste instante abria a porta.

- Tia Mimi! Você tem tempo para conversar com o seu aluno favorito? – disse ele com o sorriso mais maroto possível.

- Entre. Fenrir. – disse a professora.

Sexta os amigos agora terminaram seu café e se dirigiam para a primeira aula do dia.

- Não podemos matar aula só hoje. – disse Sirius com carinha de coitadinho.

- Nem pensar. – Respondeu Remo. – Temos que assistir todas as aulas, principalmente DCAT. Você não se lembra do fim de semana.

- Saco, odeio este monitorzinho CDF. – reclamou ele, mas alguém impediu a resposta do Lobisomem.

- Potter, gostaria de falar com você. – Disse Diggory que apareceu cercado dos amigos.

- Quem se meter, vai se ver comigo. – sussurrou Fenrir para os amigos e se virando para o Lufalufa completa alto. – Pode falar Diggory.

- Você tem que terminar com a Kelly. – disse ele de forma autoritária e demonstrando enorme ciúme.

- Por que eu deveria? – perguntou o maroto de forma calma.

- Você não é o homem certo para ela. – respondeu o outro.

- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo? – disse o moreno sacando a varinha e encostando a no peito do rapaz, fazendo um sinal para alguém ficar quieto, Ninguém se mexe.

- Eu sou a pessoa que verdadeiramente ama ela. Não tinha percebido isso até ver vocês se beijando. Eu a amo e sei que você não sente o mesmo que eu. Eu não posso deixá-la sofrer nas mãos de um maroto. – disse Amus sem tirar o olho da varinha.

Guinho abaixa a varinha e neste instante Kelly aparece entre os dois. E abraça Guinho.

- Obrigada. – disse ela recebendo um beijo na testa do moreno.

- Seja Feliz, não era esse o acordo. Conseguimos o resultado bem rápido. – disse ele para a menina e se virando novamente para o rival, que não entendia nada como todos que estava a sua volta. – Se eu vê-la chorando porque você a magoou, você se arrependera do dia que nasceu.

Kelly solta do moreno e se aproxima do apanhador dos texugos e o beija. Saindo assim os alunos da casa amarela pelo caminho principal para a sala de aula.

- Fenrir, me explica o que aconteceu aqui. – disse Aluado que parecia ser um dos menos confusos.

- Simples. Durante a visita, eu esbarrei na Kelly tristonha pelos corredores. Conversamos e ela disse que gostava do Diggory, mas ele não reparava nela mais. Disse para fingirmos namorar e assim ele ia notá-la. Assim fizemos, andamos abraçados como qualquer casal de namorados e trocamos alguns beijos na frente dos outros. Quando estávamos sozinhos, conversamos ou fazíamos tarefas. Era só para parecer algo mais. – explicou o Maroto abrindo uma passagem secreta.

Todos entenderam a jogada e perceber os sinais até mesmo o ciúme que um sentia do outro era meio falso e nunca focado nos amigos.

Guinho percebe ao de diferente na expressão de Gina e a abraça. Esta esconde o rosto no peito do maroto. Todos os outros param e ficam se perguntando se alguma coisa estava errada e ela ainda gosta do lufalufa.

Foi quando os dois estrangeiros começar a rir sem parar. Agora a confusão era geral.

- Será que um de vocês pode me responde o que esta acontecendo? – disseram todos ao mesmo tempo gerando mais risos por parte dos dois.

- Simples. Meu ex namora a ex dele. Sendo que o motivo para terem começado a namorar nos dois foi justamente fazer ciúmes um no outro. Amus não me falou isso diretamente, mas nunca parou de olhar para ela com a cara fechada quando um garoto falava com ela. E este aqui criou um plano perfeito para ciúmes. Namorar um dos mais cobiçados garotos da escola. Só rindo, pois ninguém percebeu isso.

Agora todos estavam rindo.

Ao terminarem a passagem secreta, eles ouvem a voz do diretor.

- Estou dizendo John, os lobisomens debandaram e não seguem mais as ordens do Greyback, conseqüentemente as de Voldemort. Os dois comensais que tentaram conversar com eles foram mortos. Greyback nem ousou voltar para a matilha. Ele foi deposto muito fácil. Gostaria muito de entender isso.

- Um líder mais forte foi encontrado. Será que tem algo haver com o aparecimento do Herdeiro de Gryffindor? – disse o professor.

- Não sei mais gostaria de me encontrar com ele. Minerva não me da nenhuma dica sobre o assunto, ela parece meio diferente comigo desde o começo do ano. – disse o diretor se afastando de onde o grupo estava escondido.

Uma pessoa ficou muito intrigada com esta conversa. Tiago achava que eram muitas coincidências, apesar se não acreditar nelas, para não dar em nada. Ele decidiu que ficaria de olho no maroto-irmão. Ele tinha muitos segredos e poderes. Não que achasse que ele era uma ameaça, mas não podia deixar que algo acontecesse com a Lilian.


	11. Quadribol

Capítulo 11 – Quadribol.

Poucos dias depois parecia que as coisas iam se acertando. Tiago e Lilian namorando, assim como Remo e Anna. Sirius ainda enrolando Mary. E Guinho e Gina de novo com a amizade forte.

Durante o café uma coruja para na frente de Tiago.

- É dos meus pais. As noticias podem ser boas ou muito ruins. – disse ao terminar a carta.

- O que foi Pontas? – perguntou Remo.

- O baile de Natal dos Potter este ano será lá em casa. – disse ele passando a mão no cabelo arrepiando o mais.

- E qual é o problema, Ti? – perguntou Alice.

- É necessário um par. – disse ele olhando para Lilian. – Agora que sou maior, tenho que ir acompanhado. Antes as crianças iam sozinhas, mas para imitar os adultos íamos com nossas primas ou filhas das amigas da família. Mas este ano eu queria ir com você, Lírio. Você aceita passar o Natal lá em casa? – disse com um sorriso meio triste.

- Deixe-me ver. Passar o Natal com meu namorado, ou agüentar a Petúnia sozinha, já que meus pais vão viajar. Acho que vou enfrentar o meu pior pesadelo, conhecer seus pais. – disse Lilian mudando o sorriso do Tiago para o mais feliz possível. Depois de um beijo na ruiva, ele volta a falar.

- Aluado, você não tem nenhum problema este ano que eu sei, então nem adianta fugir.

- Nem queria. – disse ele.

- E eu, você não convida? – perguntou Sirius.

- Depois do acampamento que você montou lá em casa este verão, achei que você ia quer visitar sua mãezinha. Deixa de ser chato, Almofadinhas. Você já tinha sido convidado no começo do ano. – disse Tiago dando um tapa na cabeça do maroto.

- E eu me esqueci. – disse ele.

- Agora você e o Remo não estão se esquecendo de nada não? – falou Guinho que até agora só observava a cena comendo com Gina.

Os dois ficaram pensativos, enquanto os dois Potter bateram na testa não acreditando na moleza dos amigos.

- Ana, você gostaria de ir com o Aluado, depois que ele voltar da lua? – disse Fenrir.

- Mary, você gostaria de levar o Almofadinhas pela cólera na festa? – disse Pontas ao mesmo tempo.

- Claro, só tenho que pedir para os meus pais. E é claro deixar ele de molho um pouco por se esquecer de mim. – disse Anna corada.

- Só eu posso levá-lo pela cólera, como não quero deixar uma sirigaita qualquer ir com ele, eu vou. Tenho que avisar os meus pais, e pode deixar que uma greve de beijos será suficiente para ele nunca mais me esquecer assim.

Agora se via dois marotos rindo de se acabar, enquanto outros dois se escondiam debaixo da mesa. As meninas tentavam não rir como os morenos, pois queriam que o show fosse só deles.

- A propósito. Vocês dois passaram os feriados aqui na Inglaterra? – perguntou Tiago para Gina.

- Sim, eu que não quero andar naquele portal tão cedo. – disse a ruiva.

- Então, vocês querem ir lá pra casa do Ti? – perguntou Lilian.

- Mas é claro. – respondeu Guinho.

- O convite se estende a você e o Frank, viu Alice. – disse Tiago. – não achou que eu ia esquecer vocês dois.

- Obrigado, Ti. Mais acho que só vou à Festa. Tenho que visitar os meus pais. – respondeu ela.

- Guinho, vocês não tem que pelo menos avisar os seus pais? – disse Anna, deixando quatro pessoas meio incomodadas.

- Os meus pais já sabem. – disse o moreno.

- Como? – perguntou Mary.

- É que dissemos que tinha esta possibilidade, então eles só pediram para contar como foi assim que voltarmos. – respondeu rapidamente Gina, meio desconfiada com a resposta dele e se levantando. – Ti, acho que esta na hora do treino, não?

- Está, vamos. – disse ele ao perceber a jogada da menina para despistar do irmão.

- Pessoal, este é o ultimo ano da maioria aqui, então nada melhor que ganháramos esta taça e fazer a Tia Mimi feliz. – disse Pontas ao iniciar a preleção antes do jogo. – Eu estou confiante e tenho absoluta certeza que seremos lembrados por anos. Inclusive você três, Larissa, Elizabeth e Alan, que apesar de não serem ainda do time foram fundamentais para o nosso treinamento e serão agora presenteados.

Ele, Gina e Paula entregam, para cada um, um uniforme da Grifinória, com o nome e um número diferente dos usados pelo time.

- Agora vocês são parte do time. E serão os responsáveis por continuar o nosso trabalho.

Os três ficaram sem reação, mas foram logo reunidos em um abraço grupal.

- VAMOS GRIFINÓRIA!- gritou Pontas.

- VAMOS!- berrou o resto do time.

- Estamos aqui para o inicio da Copa de Quadribol deste ano, com o jogo Grifinória versus Sonserina. – disse Maximiliano Peace, um lufalufa que narrava as partidas. – Este ano os leões vêm com duas novidades no time, ou melhor, cinco novidades. No time titular temos Gina Weasley, como artilheira e Tiago Potter, como apanhador. Será que os estrangeiros são bons assim mesmo? Veremos. Além de contarem com três reservas espetaculares. O Capitão Potter inovou ao introduzir em Hogwarts o time reserva treinando com o titular. Eu vi um treino e fiquei sem palavras. Já os jogadores de verde e prata, ainda mordidos pela perda do titulo do ano passado para os rivais de hoje, vêm com a mesma equipe. O entrosamento entre os jogadores é a arma deles.

O jogo já começou bastante tenso. Os batedores não davam folga para os artilheiros, mas mesmo assim Gina e Tiago já haviam conseguido marcar fazendo a festa do maior lado da torcida.

Guinho estava sendo seguido de perto por Régulos Black. Que quase foi atingido por um balaço arremessado pelo irmão, dando assim um folga para o maroto.

Este não perdeu a oportunidade e aproximou de Tiago. O movimento foi tão rápido que ninguém entendeu. Agora os dois Potter voavam para lados diferentes do campo como se tivessem visto o pomo. Porém ninguém conseguia identificar qual dos dois era o apanhador.

- Que isso. Os dois Potter saíram em disparada para lados opostos. Ainda não entendi. Mas quem será quem? Esta pergunta deve estar na cabeça dos sonserinos que pararam para ver o lance inusitado. - Disse Peace. - O que estes dois estão fazendo parece estar dando resultado, pois a Grifinória acaba de marcar seu quinto gol, ampliando a vantagem. Os sonserinos simplesmente tomaram três gols nesta artimanha dos marotos.

O jogo ficou mais violento depois disso. Mesmo assim a superioridade vermelha era evidente. Agora um balaço passa raspando a cabeça dos dois apanhadores que procuravam o pomo um pouco abaixo dos outros jogadores, diferente do que acontecia, já que eles preferiam estar acima.

O Balaço fez uma curva e voltou em direção do moreno de óculos que desviou espetacularmente acelerando a vassoura para cima. O balaço continuava a persegui-lo. Gina então se lembra do primeiro jogo que ela viu em Hogwarts. O Balaço perseguindo o 'amigo'. Sirius e Mary começaram a circular Guinho para espantar o balaço, porém deixaram os outros jogadores sem defesa, facilitando para a marcação adversária.

- TEMPO. – pediu Tiago.

Quando todos pousaram pode-se ouvir:

- O que vocês dois estão pensando que estão fazendo. Não foi esse o combinado. Vocês estão aqui para evitar que o time não seja atingido, não para serem babás de maroto. – Disseram Ti e Guinho ao mesmo tempo.

- Já era ruim com um gritando com dois ficou pior. - Comentou John. – Dá para decidirem quem vai falar.

- O que vocês queriam que eu fizesse, largasse você sozinho, Fenrir. – disse Sirius. Aquele balaço parece enfeitiçado para segui-lo. Ele pode te machucar.

- Isso mesmo. – disse Gina. – Ele já jogou um jogo assim, como um balaço seguindo ele. E conseguiu apanhar o pomo de ouro, com vocês dois o rodeando ele não conseguira.

Todos olharam espantados para a ruiva, inclusive Guinho. Este perguntou silenciosamente "Eu Fiz?" que foi respondido por um leve aceno de cabeça. Agora todos se viraram para o apanhador, menos Tiago que mantinha os olhos na artilheira, que novamente confirmou com aceno de cabeça.

- Você fez isso mesmo? – perguntou Sirius.

- Claro, que sim, Almofadinhas. Eu sou Maroto, eu posso tudo. – disse ele com uma confiança tão grande que contagiou a todos.

- Então tudo resolvido. Fenrir você se vira com o seu balaço, e o resto segue o combinado. Parabéns pela belíssima jogada ensaiada, turma. Guinho use o balaço a seu favor – disse o Capitão montando a vassoura com uma expressão marota e seguindo para o alto.

- Gi, me diz que pelo menos eu saí andando daquela partida. – disse Guinho.

- Andando você saiu, mas sem nenhum osso no braço direito. – disse ela. A cara que ele fez a fez lembrar o Rony quando via uma aranha, se segurou para não rir e perder a concentração na partida, ela podia rir depois que esmagasse estas víboras.

Guinho desviava bem do balaço e tentava procurar o pomo com Régulos no seu calcanhar. "É hora da brincadeira", pensou o moreno, apontando sua vassoura para os arcos sonserinos.

O goleiro verde percebeu a movimentação do apanhador e ficou a espera para poder atrapalhá-lo, porém este vinha em rota de colisão com ele. Ele se preparou para o choque e se possível um soco bem dado podia dar vantagem para o seu companheiro.

No último instante o maroto desviou para esquerda, abrindo caminho para Black que vinha logo em seguida.

Régulos conseguiu desviar para esquerda. O goleiro suspirou aliviado por ter escapado ileso. Mas o plano de Guinho ainda estava acontecendo. Neste instante o balaço acerta a barriga do defensor, o derrubando. O seu corpo inconsciente ficou estendido no chão. Nenhum de seus companheiros se preocupou em parar o jogo para verificar sua condição. Mas a raiva contra Tiago Potter aumentou vertiginosamente. Agora ele era o alvo preferido dos batedores.

O time dourado aproveitou este incidente para ampliar a vantagem, chegando a 150 pontos a zero.

- Parece que a Grifinória esta se aproveitando da falta do goleiro adversário para ampliar o placar. – foi um dos comentários do narrador que os jogadores puderam ouvir.

Lilian estava na torcida preocupada com o amigo, aliás, toda a Grifinória estava preocupada com a violência do jogo, principalmente contra os Potter. Guinho agora era perseguido pelos dois balaços, Régulos tinha percebido a manobra dele e não o seguiu de novo.

Uma leve piscadinha e um sorriso maroto tranqüilizaram momentaneamente a ruiva, ele estava se divertindo e ia aprontar alguma com os balaços.

Guinho ao ver que os dois balaços o estava perseguindo, depois do segundo ter sido arremessado em sua direção, decide antecipar a vingança por eles terem enfeitiçado o balaço para segui-lo. O plano era simples e altamente perigoso, não para ele. Ele então volta sua atenção para a parte da torcida adversária que possuía maior número de meninos. E para lá que ele voou. E passou o mais rente deles quanto era prudente, já que alguns tentaram agarra seus pés ou o rabo da vassoura, enquanto outros tentavam azarar o moreno sem que os professores percebessem.

Esta distração custou caro para alguns. Os balaços que seguiam o garoto acertaram em cheio no meio da arquibancada, atingindo vários deles. Como era um lance do jogo, Guinho tinha realizado o sonho de três quartos da escola, machucar inúmeros sonserinos na frente dos professores e ser ovacionado por todos e ainda não ser penalizado por isso.

- Parece que a enfermaria hoje estará lotada. – disse Peace.

Agora ele se encontrava a vários metros acima do jogo, procurando o pomo. Régulos chega perto e vai logo zombando.

- Para um jogador de Quadribol, você é um excelente bailarino, Potter. – ele praticamente cuspiu o nome.

- É uma pena que você não vai me ver dançando na nossa festa da nossa vitória, creio que não deixariam você entrar, nem sendo irmão do Sirius. – disse ele fixando o olhar em um ponto rente ao chão. – o papo está bom, mas tenho um jogo para ganhar.

Guinho entra em contato com Lilian, "Não se preocupe, para mim isto não é arriscado. É apenas uma finta".

- Parece que Potter finalmente viu o pomo, ele esta descendo a toda a velocidade de que a sua vassoura permite com Black na sua cola. Este é um vôo espetacular, meus amigos. Eles descem quase em queda livre. E o chão se aproxima cada vez mais, mas eles não dão sinal e que vão desviar. Quase lá. Potter então desvia faltando apenas três metros para o chão, mas espera esta manobra desestabiliza a vassoura do Black, que vinha sem vento na cara. Ele se esborracha no chão. Pelo ângulo da perna acredito que houve uma fratura, mais um sonserino fora do jogo. Pelas mãos do apanhador. Que jogo emocionante. – disse muito empolgado Peace.

Agora sim o jogo estava nas mãos dos leões. Os artilheiros estavam inspirados, usava velocidade e agilidade para conseguir mais gols, e os batedores não davam trégua para os adversários, fazendo John ser um mero espectador com uma visão privilegiada. O jogo estava 300 _X_ 0.

Fenrir então decidiu que era hora de fechar o jogo. O pomo esta sobrevoando o meio do campo. Ele vai tranquilamente para ele, e pega sem problemas. Erguendo o como sinal da vitória.

Lilian percebe que o batedor sonserino queria estragar a festa e arremessou um balaço contra o Moreno. Ela tenta alertá-lo mentalmente. "Guinho atrás de você." Mas era tarde o balaço o atingiu. Ela ficou mais preocupada foi com a sombra de um sorriso que ela viu surgir no rosto dele, aliado ao movimento de mão que ela podia jurar ser um feitiço. Ele estava caindo, ninguém fazia nada, então ela lança o mesmo feitiço que o maroto utilizara no teste e diminui a sua velocidade de queda, dando tempo para Tiago e Sirius o apanharem.

- Ainda bem que tenho este quarto para emergências. – disse Madame Pomfrey para Minerva depois que analisou o garoto. – ele esta inconsciente, mas não tem nenhum dano físico, agora só podemos esperar ele acordar.

- Vocês escutaram, não quero todos vocês aqui em cima dele. Algumas visitas serão liberadas, principalmente para a Srta Weasley. Não é por que esta sala é separada da enfermaria que será permitido bagunça aqui.

Eles estavam agora em uma sala isolada da enfermaria especial para tratamento de doenças contagiosas. Mas Pomfrey decidiu utilizá-la, pois tinha um número grande de Sonserinos internados na enfermaria, por causa do moreno. Apesar de não ter nada errado com ele, a enfermeira acreditava que ele ainda demoraria alguns dias para acordar. Ali estavam presentes os marotos, todas as meninas e o resto do time, além da professora.

Gina se aproximou e se sentou na beira da cama. Ela estava se lembrando de todas as vezes que visitara o moreno quando ele estava naquela sala, era a mais usada por ele, pois a quantidade de pessoas que tentavam vê-lo era grande e ele precisava de privacidade e tranqüilidade. Uma lagrima solitária desprende e percorre seu rosto.

- Não se preocupe, Gina. Ele é forte. – disse Lilian se aproximando e abraçando a ruiva.

- É ruiva. Vaso ruim não quebra. – disse Sirius.

- Pela quantidade de cicatrizes que ele tem, isto não é nada. – disse Mary.

- Como você sabe disso? – quis saber Sirius enciumado.

- Deixa disso, Sirius. Todas nós sabemos que vocês Marotos dormem sem camisa e quantas vezes ficamos até tarde no quarto de vocês. – disse Anna demonstrando lógica, fazendo as meninas ficarem vermelhas, incluindo ela própria e também o Remo, mais pela presença das duas mulheres adultas.

- Sem contar, meu cachorrinho, que eu já o vi trocar de roupa várias vezes no vestiário. – disse Mary. Esta discussão tinha aliviado a tensão que estava no ar.

Gina agora passava a mão no cabelo do amigo. Enquanto ainda estava nos braços da amiga.

- Que historia é essa de Cachorrinho. – perguntou marotamente Gina, na tentativa de se animar.

- Este é o principal apelido dele, dado pelas ex, mas agora ele é meu e só meu cachorro. Entende? – disse Mary.

- Bom acho que vocês têm uma festa para participar, já que vocês são os homenageados. Dêem as notícias para o resto da casa e comemorem, não é sempre que humilhamos a Sonserina. – disse Minerva abrindo um sorriso, expulsando a todos. – Depois eu vou quer saber de tudo.

Dumbledore gostava de passear pelos corredores depois de um jogo de quadribol. Eles ficavam vazios, mas se podia sentir as emoções dos alunos por eles. A Alegria dos vencedores, a tristeza dos derrotados, e a satisfação dos adoradores do esporte. Hoje não estava diferente, apesar da alegria ser contagiante, foi meio limitada pelo incidente no final do jogo. O responsável foi punido com perda de pontos e detenções rígidas. Agora o que ele queria era volta para a sala e guardar a memória para nunca se esquecer do que um Potter é capaz.

Ao entrar na sua sala percebeu algo errado. O chapéu seletor estava em cima da mesa, não na estante onde ele mesmo colocava. Alguém esteve ali, e aquele era o sinal claro de que ele o estava desafiando. Poderia ser um comensal que ainda estava infiltrado no castelo. Ele estava tão preocupado com esta hipótese que nem reparou em uma pena diferente no poleiro de Fawkes. Apesar de vermelha não era da fênix.

Na manhã seguinte, sua surpresa foi maior ainda. Em cima da mesa estava um medalhão é uma carta. Aquele Medalhão era exatamente como o descrito como aquele pertencente a Salazar Slitheryn, e que a última informação que ele tinha era havia sido comprado por uma descendente de Helga, segundo a memória que recolheu ele sabia que Riddle tinha roubado. Era possível sentir que um feitiço das trevas poderoso tinha sido usado na peça, mas que foi destruído, deixando apenas a sensação de sua existência.

A carta dizia:

_Dumbledore_

_Este é um tesouro de Voldemort, algo de enorme importância para ele. Tanto que guardou em um local de dificílimo acesso que ele conheceu antes de entrar na escola. O que tinha nele foi completamente destruído. Agora é apenas uma Relíquia de um fundador. _

_Em breve, terá outros destes 'presentes'._

_Gryffindor_

Aquilo era surpreendente, depois de anos de pesquisa sem sucesso, ali estava uma prova de que Voldemort realmente colecionava itens dos fundadores. Mas qual seria o feitiço que foi realizado nele, não podia ser aquele, nem Voldemort seria capaz disso. Ele teria que conversar com um de seus professores para tirar a dúvida.


	12. Presentes

Capítulo 12 – Presentes

Gina passou o dia seguinte inteiro na enfermaria pensando em quantas vezes ela esteve naquela situação, mesmo o moreno não sabendo. Os amigos passavam por ali para fazer companhia para ela, mas nenhum quis atrapalhar a ruiva ou conseguiu confortá-la. Os que mais ficaram ali foram Tiago e Lilian, esta se culpando por não conseguir avisá-lo a tempo.

Já no finalzinho da tarde um casal que a ruiva não esperaria entra no quarto. Amus e Kelly. O rapaz apenas espera encostado na parede perto da porta. Kelly se aproxima e abraça a menina.

- Não fique assim. Ele vai voltar para você. Ele te ama demais. – disse ela sem que o namorado escutasse. – Eu podia ver nos seus olhos. Ele não deixara outro te levar como aconteceu. Mais cuidado, ele é do tipo 'quem com ferro fere, com ferro será ferido'. Ou seja, ele te deixará com mais ciúmes se tentar usar isso com ele.

- Eu aprendi a lição. Lilian já tinha me alertado que ele mesmo já tinha falado isso. O que quero agora é somente o sorriso dele. E espero que ele possa te fazer feliz, pois a mim ele não conseguiu. – disse Gina se referindo ao Amus.

- Espero que você acorde logo. – disse a morena e deu um selinho nele, deixando Amus com ciúmes, e uma piscadinha para Gina como se falasse 'Ele ainda tem que ver que pode me perder'.

Poucos minutos depois que o casal saiu, entram Alvo, Minerva e Papoula.

-Menina, assim quem precisara ficar aqui será você quando ele acordar. Volte para o seu salão e descanse um pouco. Amanhã cedo antes das aulas passe aqui que eu digo como ele está. – disse a enfermeira, que tinha percebido desde o primeiro momento a ligação entre os dois.

- Ela está certa, Gina. O Guinho não gosta de te ver sofrendo assim. – disse a diretora da Grifinória. - Principalmente depois do esforço que você fez ontem no jogo, você ainda precisa dormir.

- Tudo bem. Eu já devia ter me acostumado com ele em uma cama de hospital mesmo. Sei muito bem que demorará para ele sair ou melhor ser liberado. Ele assim que acordar vai quer sair daqui de qualquer jeito. – disse ela fazendo os três adultos sorrirem. – vê se acorda logo.

Ela para não ficar para trás de Kelly e dá um beijo nele. Ficou confusa ao ter a impressão de que ele retribuía, mas ao olhar para ele, o moreno permanecia do mesmo jeito, era a saudade e a tristeza nebulando a sua cabeça. Era realmente preciso uma boa noite de sono.

- Alvo. Você realmente acha que tem algo de errado neste coma? No meu curso de Curandeira vi um caso semelhante. – disse a enfermeira quando a porta foi lacrada magicamente pela professora.

-Sim, Poppy. Este menino tem a cabeça dura dos Potter, em todos os sentidos da expressão. Não acredito que um mero balaço fosse fazer tanto estrago nele. Preciso fazer um exame. Coisas estranhas estão acontecendo desde que ele chegou, preciso eliminar todas as possibilidades. – disse o professor sacando a varinha.

Minerva ficou nervosa enquanto o diretor passava a varinha sobre o maroto examinando-o. Ela tinha algum conhecimento dos feitiços que ele estava usando, mas não acreditava que ele sabia executá-los com o cuidado que se devia, mesmo sendo o bruxo mais poderoso vivo. Ele podia agravar mais o quadro do menino. Não deixou que os outros ocupantes percebessem suas emoções, até que ouve o chefe dizer o feitiço para ler mentes. Ela deixou escapar um suspiro de indignação.

- Ele realmente está inconsciente. – disse ele conformado. – os sinais vitais batem e principalmente não conseguir acesso a sua mente, nem mesmo percebo o uso de uma magia ocultando-a. Minerva, eu vou precisar me reunir com você, Horacio e Hagrid assim que for possível reunir a todos. Tenho algo para discutir com vocês.

- Creio que demorara um pouco, nos próximos dois dias Horacio ficara ocupado com o preparo de uma poção experimental e Hagrid ficou de recolher algumas ervas para ele durante algumas das próximas noites. Será possível só daqui a quatro noites. – disse a vice-diretora.

- Então terei paciência e tentarei buscar mais algumas informações. – disse ele desfazendo os feitiços da porta e saindo com a enfermeira ao seu lado.

Minerva dá uma última olhada para o Maroto antes de sair e seguir para seu quarto.

Dumbledore acorda mais cedo, para poder pensar no 'presente' dado por Gryffindor. Mas quando ele olha para seu criado mudo, vê um anel e um bilhete, a letra era do Herdeiro.

_Diretor,_

_Este é mais um dos presentes. Ao contrário do primeiro este não pertenceu a um dos quarto grandes, que são os objetos preferidos do mago das trevas que te assombra. Sei muito bem que você reconhece, já que você mesmo estudou a sua origem. Seu a(ini)migo que ia ficar feliz com ele._

_Ele também tinha o feitiço nele e também foi 'limpo'. Mas os poderes anteriores ao Tom ainda existem. _

_Mando Notícias. _

_Gryffindor._

_P.S. Amanhã pegarei de volta o anel. Não quero correr o risco de alguém pega-lo ai na sua sala._

Ele agora pegava o anel na mão e o analisava. O símbolo era realmente das Relíquias da Morte. Ele sabia a localização de duas delas. Mas temia perder essa.

Realmente ele sentia um resquício de magia negra nele, aumentando a sua certeza de que essa era uma Horcruxe. Quantas mais será que Voldemort se atreveu a fazer. Ele agora tinha duas destruídas em suas mãos. Mas não tinha noção de quantas ainda teriam. Ele teria que esperar Gryffindor revelar esta questão. E quem seria este Herdeiro. Ele tinha descartado Tiago 'Pontas' Potter, ele estava visível no vilarejo durante o ataque. Tiago 'Fenrir' Potter também não era, ele estava em coma na enfermaria. Eram os únicos que ele poderia imaginar que fosse, mas onde eles teriam tantas informações, que nem ele tinha.

Foi com estes pensamentos que o Diretor se direciona para o salão principal, para o café da manhã. Não que ele estivesse com fome, mas ele tinha que ficar de olho nos seus alunos, um deles poderia ser ou saber que seria o Mago misterioso.

Mesmo tentando dividir a atenção entre todos os alunos, ele sempre acabava olhando para um grupo na mesa vermelha. Eram os Marotos, era assim que os professores chamavam agora todos os que rodeavam os Quatro Cavaleiros do Apocalipse, ou seja, os Marotos originais.

Eles estavam meio abatidos, pois um deles faltava. Apesar de ser o mais novo integrante ele era querido por todos. E por causa de uma deslealdade de um sonserino estava na enfermaria. Mas a vingança será maligna.

Nada indicava que algum deles tinha algo a ver com os presentes recebidos. O que frustrava enormemente o bruxo.

Durante a noite, Dumbledore enfeitiçou a sua sala para dificultar a entrada na sua sala, já que ele duvidava que conseguiria impedir isso. Ele ficaria esperando pelo bruxo que se auto-intitulava Gryffindor. Deixou o anel em cima da mesa. Se o herdeiro entrar na sua sala e lhe der as respostas ele o deixará levar o anel.

Para sua infelicidade ele acorda com os raios de sol em sua cara. Ele dormira sentado à sua mesa. Mas ele tinha tomado uma poção para evitar o sono. Ao olhar para o anel ele percebe o que aconteceu. Em cima da mesa estava cheia de um pó roxo, que ele podia jurar que era Pó do Sono, e no lugar do anel se encontrava um pequeno caderno, parecido com uma agenda ou diário, com um buraco feito provavelmente por uma espada, mais uma carta e um vidrinho com uma substância prateada, uma lembrança.

A carta dizia:

_Oi, sou eu de novo._

_Infelizmente NÃO chegou o momento de me conhecer, por isso usei o Pó do Sono. E fiquei muito grato de não ter que procurar o Anel da Morte. _

_Este presentinho teve que ser destruído por possuir outros feitiços. Mas dele eu retirei algo muito valioso que poderá ajudar um grande amigo. _

_O Mestre dos Grifos Reais. _

_P.S. Algumas pessoas acham seguro guardar segredo no banco, outras preferem esconder em casa. _

Este mago o conhecia melhor que qualquer um. Só assim para saber que ele estaria ali o esperando. Mas agora não era importante descobri quem era ele. Mas saber o que era de verdade aquele objeto e a lembrança.

O caderno era realmente um diário, que pertenceu a Tom M. Riddle. Voldemort. Era da época em que foi aberta a Câmara Secreta. Será que a lembrança tinha algo a ver com este episodio. Ele a colocou na sua penseira, porém esta logo se elevou revelando o monitor Riddle, contando que ele era o herdeiro de Salazar e fora ele quem abrira a Câmara e libertara um Basilisco que matou a menina, culpando Hagrid.

Ela a prova da inocência do Guarda Caças, um _grande amigo_. Mais uma vez o diretor ficou aborrecido. Parecia que Gryffindor deixou apenas a lembrança do garoto confessando o crime, nada mais. Ele queria saber para quem e como ele fez estas declarações. Mas sabia que somente quando o Ruivo resolvesse se abrir e que ele resolveria todo o mistério.

No salão principal, Minerva estranha a ausência do diretor. Ele estava na escola, mas ainda não compareceu ao café, fato muito estranho. Suas divagações acerca da falta do colega foram interrompidas pelo Correio-Coruja. Ela mantinha uma assinatura do _"Profeta Diário"_ para saber o que acontecia longe das muralhas do castelo. Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando leu na principal notícia que a casa de Lucius Malfoy foi invadida. Porém nada foi levado e não existe um suspeito.

Depois desta revelação ela observa a reação dos Marotos. A única pessoa que pareceu se importar com tal noticia foi Gina, apesar de que Tiago e Lilian não estarem fazendo brincadeiras sobre o assunto, como os outros grifinórios. _Ele_ tinha que ser avisado disso.

Dumbledore foi dormir pensando no presente que receberia esta noite. E se fato de que a casa de um dos suspeitos de integrar o bando dos Comensais e de estar no comando do ataque aos seus alunos.

Não se surpreendeu ao ver um embrulho em cima de sua mesa, com uma carta. Mas desta vez Gryffindor resolveu que deveria se parecer realmente um presente. A ironia era bem clara. Mais uma marca dos Marotos, se ele já não tivesse descartado os meninos podia jurar que um deles era o responsável por isso.

Abriu a carta e novamente a ironia foi percebida.

_Tio, _

_Este presentinho foi bem mais difícil de conseguir, tenha cuidado com ela. Pertenceu a Helga, como você pode ver pelo desenho do texugo. Essa eu dou para você, já que ela é uma relíquia dos fundadores. Seria bom deixar em exposição, mas só depois que o cara de cobra estiver comendo capim pela raiz, definitivamente. Depois que voltar a ser mortal._

_Só tem mais presentinho para você. Mas pode demorar um pouco. Os outros eu já sabia onde estava. Minhas pesquisas me indicaram que estou bem perto da última. Não tente adivinhar quando entregarei, poderá aparecer quando menos você esperar. _

Agora ele se levanta e se direciona para a enfermaria. Aquele era o único que poderia ter algo a ver com isso tudo. Tiago Potter, ou qualquer que fosse seu nome.

- Pode ir dando meia volta ai, senhor. Você pode ser o diretor desta escola, mas nesta enfermaria mando eu. – disse Madame Pomfrey. – Você deixou o pior da última vez que esteve aqui. Seus encantamentos drenaram muita energia dele. Agora pode ir andando para o salão principal.

Entrando no salão percebeu uma atmosfera estranha, quando todos os alunos e professores estavam compenetrados lendo o jornal, com se não estivessem acreditando no que estavam lendo. Logo a coruja que lhe entrega seu exemplar voa até ele. Ao abrir teve que conter para não abrir a boca em descrédito com a notícia.

_**GRIGONTES INVADIDO. DUENDES FURIOSOS.**_

_No final da noite de ontem o famoso banco Grigontes, dirigidos pelos duendes foi invadido por um homem. Este homem, ainda não identificado, mas que segundo depoimentos de alguns duendes e testemunhas era ruivo e possuía uma barba, conseguiu burlar o forte esquema de segurança do edifício e entrou em um cofre que não lhe pertencia. O cofre em questão pertencia à família Lestrage, que disse que nada de valor material foi levado, apenas uma peça de família de grande estima para Bellatrix Lestrage, mulher do comerciante Rodolfo Lestrage. _

_O crime ocorreu pouco antes de o banco fechar as portas. Não se sabe como ele entrou. Mas parece que ele utilizou a maldição Império em um dos duendes, que não teve o nome revelado, levando o diretamente ao cofre e abrindo a porta para ele. O delito só foi descoberto por que acidentalmente o duende ativou um encantamento de segurança do cofre e se libertando da maldição. _

_O mais impressionante não foi a ousadia do meliante de invadir o mais seguro dos locais mágicos, mas a forma com que ele escapou da perseguição dos duendes, que são conhecidos por sua bravura em batalha. Ele libertou um Dragão de segurança e montado nele abriu caminho para a liberdade. _

_As especulações sobre a identidade do suspeito são muitas e acredita-se que este seja um mago extremamente poderoso para poder manter um duende sobre a maldição imperdoável de controle e de conseguir domar um dragão quase selvagem. Especula-se que tenha ligações com __Você-Sabe-Quem__._

Então os Lestrage guardavam um Horcruxe, assim como Malfoy. Foi isso que Gryffindor queria dizer com o PS da carta que veio com o Diário. Mas os poderes do herdeiro eram algo a se preocupar. Se ele quisesse tomar o lugar de Voldemort ele não teria esperança de poder combatê-lo. Ele esperava que este mago poderoso só quisesse realmente destruir Voldemort e viver uma vida pacifica como devia estar vivendo antes de entrar nesta guerra.

Na mesa da Grifinória, a notícia do roubo ao banco foi também uma bomba. Todos ficaram em choque quando Lilian leu o jornal. Mas uma pessoa ficou em choque não pela ousadia do ato, mas pela familiaridade dele. Ela já tinha conhecimento de pessoas que fizeram isso. Agora ela tinha absoluta certeza de que ele tinha algo a ver com aquilo tudo, mas ia esperar para poder tirar isso a limpo. Gina sentia que Dumbledore estava de olho neles, principalmente nela. Então participou da discussão que se seguiu como se aquilo fosse algo inédito em sua vida. Chegando a comentar que não sabia que os duendes tivessem dragões, em uma voz um pouco mais alta que o normal, ficando feliz ao ver um pequeno brilho diferente nos olhos do diretor, seu alvo do comentário. Eles seguiram para a aula, Gina iria para a enfermaria durante o intervalo do almoço.

Ansiosa ela nem se despediu dos amigos e correu para a enfermaria. Quando chegou lá, pode ver que Madame Pomfrey não estava lá. Provavelmente estava no salão principal comendo. Ela olha para o moreno deitado na cama, mas a imagem dele chegando depois de invadir o banco no seu tempo fez a menina deixar a prudência de lado e examinou o corpo dele, para verificar se existia algum ferimento causado pela suposta batalha contra os duendes. Ficou feliz que não tinha nenhum.

Porém neste momento toda a tristeza de não ter o seu amor ao seu lado foi demais para a ruiva e ela começa a chorar sentada na cabeceira de Guinho. O choro que ela continha desde a fuga dele com seu irmão e sua amiga. Mesmo estes dias no passado com ele sendo seu "melhor amigo" não conseguiram trazer toda a felicidade de volta ao coração da menina, que via seu sonho cada dia mais longe.

Uma mão enxuga o seu rosto banhado em lágrimas. Ela sente o calor emanado por ela e tenda retê-la junto ao seu rosto. Ela abre os olhos aos poucos para tentar ver quem estaria ali com eles. Mas para sua surpresa e alegria era o moreno que enxugava a suas lágrimas. Pensando que aquilo era uma alucinação ela fecha os olhos de novo para não sofrer. Mas o calor perto do seu rosto aumenta e ela abre os olhos novamente. Fenrir estava sentado na cama com o rosto a poucos sentimentos dele. Os olhos brilhavam tanto quer não poderia ser coisa de sua mente.

- Guinho? – ela deixa escapar apenas um sussurro.

Ele apenas confirma com a cabeça e a aproxima mais para um beijo muito esperado pelos dois. Os dois foram se aproximando e os lábios semi-abertos na ânsia do beijo, até que...


	13. A Última

Capítulo 13 – A Última

Ele apenas confirma com a cabeça e a aproxima mais para um beijo muito esperado pelos dois. Os dois foram se aproximando e os lábios semi-abertos na ânsia do beijo, até que...

- Até que enfim a Bela Adormecida acordou. – disse Sirius sem prestar a devida atenção ao que acontecia.

O que aconteceu depois desafia a lógica. Sirius foi arremessado longe, mas ele pode ver a raiva contida nos olhares dos amigos, que tinham percebido o clima, e principalmente das ruivas, estas certamente queriam matá-lo de forma lenta. Porém o que mais preocupou e deixou com medo foi o que viu nos olhos dos Potter.

Os Olhos deles mudaram para os olhos de um felino. Os de Fenrir ele viu perfeitamente e os do Pontas foi apenas um relance visto pelo canto do olho. Eram os mesmos olhos que Tiago tinha dirigido a ele quando deu em cima da Lilian depois do amigo declarar o amor pela ruiva. Era de um Ódio Irracional, beirando o Bestial.

Quando ele chegou na parede oposta do quarto ele olha para todos de novo para identificar quem tinha feito aquilo, e percebe que os olhares já tinham diminuído de intensidade. Os culpados pareciam ser Pontas e Lilian, eram eles quem envergavam varinhas.

- Foi mau. Eu não percebi o que estava acontecendo. Quando percebi já era tarde. – Disse ele extremamente envergonhado.

- Não tem problema, Sirius. – disse Gina se ajeitando de forma a se encostar contra o peito do 'amigo' doente, mas sua voz deixava bem claro o contrario.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou Guinho para o grupo, abraçando firme a ruiva e dando uma leve piscadinha para Ti e Lilian.

- Ai meu Merlin! Ele perdeu a memória. – disse Anna, Remo ficou muito pálido por saber da historia do moreno e achar que ele perderá o resto da memória que tinha.

Todos os que não perceberam a jogada começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, tentando descobrir uma forma de reverter a situação ou amaldiçoando o sonserino responsável.

- Temos que chamar a Madame Promfrey. – disse finalmente Anna.

- Qual a ultima coisa que você lembra? – perguntou Remo tentando entender o nível do problema.

- Eu estava em um local escuro, - começou a relatar ele – então veio um ser horripilante em minha direção, eu sabia que ele sabia que eu estava ali, não tinha pra conde correr. Quando ele chegou bem perto, eu percebi que era somente o Almofadinhas, o que não deixou de ser apavorante.

- EI!- disse o citado.

Neste momento Guinho e Gina desataram a rir, sendo logo seguido pelo outro casal moreno/ruiva.

- Qual é a graça? – perguntou Mary com as mãos na cintura.

- Vocês acreditaram. – responderam os quatro.

- Como assim vocês sabiam? – perguntou Alice.

- Ora ele é um maroto. – disse Lilian começando a enumerar, depois de sentar ao lado do casal na cama.

- Ele deu uma piscadinha marota para nós dois. – disse Tiago apontando dele para a namorada, ele estava de pé ao lado dela segurando sua mão.

- Ele me deu um sinal, além do fato de que uma pessoa que bateu a cabeça tenha as vezes amnésia. – disse Gina.

- Vocês acham mesmo que com esta cabeça dura que tenho que ia perder a memória, convenhamos. – disse por final o moreno.

Agora todos estão rindo.

- Como foi o jogo? Ganhamos mesmo? Quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordado? Quantos sonserinos eu acertei? Quando será a minha detenção? Tem algum ainda na enfermaria? Aliás, onde estamos? Cadê a Tia Poppy? – disparou o menino a perguntar.

- Nossa ele já acorda com a corda toda. Tome cuidado Gi. – disse Mary, recebendo um olhar fulminante da ruiva.

- Ele sempre foi assim, depois que percebe que o seu corpo está inteiro ele faz um monte de perguntas. Vamos responder a suas assim que conseguirmos assimilar elas. – disse Gina.

- Não teve tempo de fazer elas antes não? – perguntou Sirius com um tom malicioso.

- Não. Um cachorro me atrapalhou. – disse Guinho com uma cara dizendo que da próxima vez ele era que ficaria em uma cama de hospital.

- Bom, o jogo nós ganhamos, já que você capturou o pomo. Ficou 450 a 0. – disse Tiago.

- Você acertou ao todo 23 sonserinos na arquibancada, além dos dois que você tirou do jogo, todos já foram liberados. – disse Remo. – Mas você não recebeu nenhuma detenção, eram lances do jogo, segundo a McGonagall. Mas o batedor e o cara que enfeitiçou o balaço pegaram uma bem grande.

- Você está em um quarto separado da enfermaria, onde somente pessoas autorizadas poderiam entrar, não queriam mais sonserinos machucados. – disse Lilian. – A tia Poppy deve estar almoçando.

- Como vocês deveriam estar fazendo. – disse a enfermeira assustando a todos. – Agora que vocês viram que ele está bem podem ir.

- Mas... – começou Gina.

- Mas nada tenho que fazer os exames nele e não quero ninguém aqui. Ele ficou quatro dias desacordados e precisa descansar. – disse ela expulsando a todos.

- Conversamos depois, Foguinho. – disse Guinho no ouvido da Gina, que sentiu um arrepio subir até a sua nuca.

Dumbledore só pode visitar o aluno doente antes do jantar, ele queria fazer algumas perguntas para o moreno, mas só conseguiria com o aval da enfermeira. Ele seguiu para lá com a professora de transfiguração. Ele queria alguém em quem o Cavaleiro do Apocalipse confiasse ao seu lado.

Ao se aproximar ele escuta duas pessoas conversando.

- A propósito, belo jogada com os balaços. Adoro quando alguém faz aquelas cobras rastejarem. – disse uma voz desconhecida, mas era forte parecendo um rugido.

- Obrigado. Destruir os verdinhos é meu dever e um prazer. – respondeu o Potter.

Alvo tenta correr para pegar aquele que ele acreditava ser Gryffindor que estava visitando seu aluno. Mas antes de chegar na sala ele escuta a primeira voz de novo.

- Tenho que ir agora. E você tem visitas.

Quando o diretor chega ao quarto encontra o moreno olhando para um ponto perto das janelas e mais ninguém.

- Dumbledore? – perguntou o menino parecendo decepcionado. – Tia Mimi. – disse mais alegre, o que intrigou o diretor.

- Quem estava com você? – perguntou o ancião.

- Lorde Gryffindor, ele é herdeiro do fundador. Ele veio aqui para me ver, ele acha que eu sou um herói por conseguiu acertar tantos marcianos falsificados de uma única vez. – disse o moreno abrindo um sorriso.

- Você o conhecia? Digo conheceu depois que veio para cá? – perguntou ele novamente.

- Não, foi a primeira vez que eu o vi, eu não fui no vilarejo da outra vez. – disse ele.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Minerva.

- Só ficarei 100% depois de sair daqui. – disse ele. – nada pessoal, Tia Poppy, mas tenho um assunto inacabado.

- Acho que ele terá que esperar um pouco, temos que ver o que foi perdido este tempo. Vamos para minha sala assim que for liberado para colocar tudo em dia. – disse Mimi.

- Ele só precisa comer. E pode fazer sem orientação, Alvo. Mimi, acredito que seria mais fácil você permanecer para acelerar o processo, o compromisso é urgente. – disse a enfermeira sabendo que o compromisso era com uma ruiva muito bonita.

Na torre todos estavam ansiosos para ver o moreno. Nas ninguém superava Gina que não desgrudava o olho da porta. Ela engolira algo correndo no jantar e tentara entrar na enfermaria, mas foi avisada de que ele não mais se encontrava lá, havia saído com a professora. Toda vez que a porta abria ela olhava com esperança, mas ao perceber que não era seu amado fechava a cara.

- Acalme-se Gi. Assim quando ele chegar quem vai parar na enfermaria é você. – disse Lilian.

- E, ele está bem. Já está chegando. – disse Ti apontando para o relógio e fazendo contagem regressiva a partir do quinze.

Os outros não entenderão nada, com exceção da Lilian e da própria Gina, que suspeitava de uma ligação mental entre o trio.

Quando chegou no zero ele apontou para a porta que se abria revelando o moreno.

Guinho entrou na sala e procurou logo Gina. Ao encontrá-la foi em linha reta até ela, sem se importar se tinha alguém ou algo na sua frente. Gina se deixou perder naqueles olhos verdes que ela tanto amava.

Os movimentos dele deixaram claro porque ele era um Cavaleiro do Apocalipse. Algumas meninas fingiam desmaiar ao olhar para ele, como se precisassem dele para viver. Outras lambiam os lábios de forma gulosa. Tinham aquelas que perdiam a razão ao olhar para ele. E tinha também os meninos que começaram a brigar com as namoradas pela forma que olhavam para o menino. Eles eram a personificação de todos os bíblicos "Morte, Fome, Peste e Guerra".

Mas nem Fenrir, nem Gina perceberam isso. Para eles o mundo continha apenas eles dois. Gina temia fechar os olhos e tudo não passar de uma ilusão. Mas ao sentir a os braços fortes do moreno a puxarem para mais perto, ela percebeu que aquilo estava finalmente acontecendo. Ela esperava aquele gesto desde o aniversario dele que ela o beijou como presente. Ele ainda ouviu a voz dele dizendo:

- Desculpe a demora. – ela não soube dizer se foi pelo dia de hoje ou em geral.

O Beijo finalmente aconteceu.

Era um beijo de pura paixão, amor e saudade. Todos os grifinórios se encontravam ali no salão assistindo a cena, tinha até alguns fantasmas. Alguns podiam jurar que uma gata estava parada em frente a lareira com visão privilegiada da cena, mas poucos realmente pararam para prestar atenção em algo diferente do beijo.

Aos poucos os dois foram se soltando. Todas as meninas suspiraram, o que gerou nova onda de protestos dos garotos. Dispersando todos.

- Ginevra, você aceita namorar com este pobre maroto?

- Você ainda pergunta? – disse ela diminuindo a distância e iniciando um novo beijo.

Este foi mais rápido, mas não quer dizer menos intenso.

Os dois agora tomaram ciência dos amigos, que exibiam um sorriso feliz no rosto.

- Aquele que fazer comentários do tipo 'já era tempo' ou 'aleluia' terá que dormir com um olho aberto pelos próximos cem anos. – disse Guinho ao se sentar ao lado de Gina.

As meninas perceberam que os olhares gulosos agora eram também direcionados para os outros três marotos. E tomaram atitudes para marcar o seu território.

Lilian se senta no colo de Tiago, que agradece aos céus, aproveitando e beijando a ruiva no pescoço, local onde ele sabia que era um ponto fraco dela.

Anna agarra o monitor e tasca um beijo de cinema. Afirmando que aquele lobo não era solitário.

Já Mary tem uma idéia interessante, conjura no pescoço de Sirius um coleira negra com seu nome gravado em ouro. Mostrando que ele tinha dona.

- Hoje vocês estão bem possessivas. – disse Alice.

- Só hoje. – disse Sirius, ainda meio indignado com a coleira.

- Estamos cuidando do que é nosso. – disseram as quatro meninas, depois receberam beijos apaixonados como que dizendo que não era preciso, nada nem ninguém atrapalharia alguma coisa. Alice suspira com saudades do namorado.

- Agora que vocês já tiraram o atraso. – disse Lilian. – Está na hora de você descansar, Guinho. Amanhã vamos viajar.

- Sim, mamãe. – respondeu ele se levantando e fazendo menção de levar Gina no colo.

- Seria melhor que fosse cada um para sua cama e com as próprias pernas. – disse Lilian ao perceber o que ele faria.

- Mesmo? – disseram os Potter com uma cara muito inocente para convencer a monitora.

- Sim. – disse ela sem muita confiança. – não quero ter que dar ou ficar de detenção.

- Viu Aluado. A monitoria pode acabar com a sua vida. – disse Sirius deixando os dois monitores vermelhos.

Alvo estava em sua sala esperando que Minerva terminasse sua conversa com o Potter e pudesse participar da reunião que ele havia marcado. Certo que ela não estava atrasada, mas depois de anos ele se deixou levar pela ansiedade. Horacio e Hagrid já estavam ali.

- Desculpe a demora. – disse Minerva ao adentrar a sala. – acabei sendo enrolada pelos papos do Guinho, digo, Potter.

- Você não estava realmente atrasada, Minerva. – disse o diretor um pouco mais aliviado por começar logo. – o motivo desta reunião é que eu tenho algumas notícias para dar a todos. Um é ruim, outra é boa e a terceira e ótima.

- Começa pela ruim. – disse Horacio. – será a que discutiremos mais então precisamos de mais tempo.

- Seria justamente por ela que começarei. Voldemort conseguiu se tornar imortal. – disse ele diretamente e observando as reações. Hagrid praguejou muito alto, recebendo a reprimenda de vários diretores em seus quadros. Horacio perdeu completamente a cor de seu rosto, e começou a resmungar coisas inaudíveis. Mas a reação que ele queria ver foi da professora de transfiguração. Ela levou as mãos à boca e demonstrou em seu olhar um desespero que o diretor não teve como não acreditar.

- Mas como isso é possível, Alvo? – perguntou o mestre de porções.

- Durante a semana tenho recebido alguns, digamos, 'presentes' e com eles cartas. Com a leitura destas cartas e analise dos objetos cheguei a conclusão de que Tom conseguir fazer Horcruxes.

Minerva e Hagrid fizeram caras de desentendidos, mas Horacio quase desmaiou.

- E culpa minha. – disse ele. – eu achei que era apenas uma pergunta teórica, ele era um excelente aluno. Achei que ele apenas ficou curioso com o termo e veio me perguntar.

Ele continuou com suas lamentações por alguns segundos até se dar conta do que falara.

- Bom agora não tem mais jeito, vou revelar tudo. Depois de uma das reuniões de meu Clube, Riddle me vez um questionamento sobre este assunto. Como ele era um excelente aluno não achei errado sanar sua curiosidade sobre o que seriam Horcruxes. Bom disse basicamente que elas eram uma forma de guardar um pedaço de sua alma em um objeto impedindo assim seu criador de morrer, mas para isso seria necessário dividir a alma pagando um enorme preço, matando outro ser humano. Ele me perguntou se sete seria um número ideal para isso, já que é um número mágico, mas a simples menção de ter que matar sete vezes me desagradou. Eu devia ter percebido.

Minerva estava horrorizada com o que o Lorde das Trevas podia ter feito, Hagrid estava raivoso.

- Então ele esperava fazer sete. – disse Alvo, ao mesmo tempo ele retirava as cartas e os objetos da gaveta. – Estas são as Horcruxes de Voldemort. Aqui estão faltando três, segundo meu informante. A primeira é o próprio Tom, a alma que habita o corpo dele, o segundo foi me apresentado e depois me retirado, e a terceira ainda é um mistério.

- Quem poderia conseguir pegar estes objetos, Dumbledore? Eu conheci o Tom. Ele não deixaria estas coisas em qualquer lugar assim.

- Foi Lorde Gryffindor que me mandou estes presentes. Aliás, ele os deixava aqui na minha mesa. Ele realmente é um mago extremamente poderoso. A boa notícia é que estes objetos tiveram a alma de Voldemort destruída. Ainda não sei como, mas cada dia que passa Tom caminha para a mortalidade cada vez mais.

Neste momento Fawkes começa a cantar chamando a atenção de todos. Quando a ave para de cantar, e todos voltam-se para a mesa, lá encontram um diadema com uma carta.

- Vejo que Gryffindor resolveu o seu problema, Alvo. – disse Minerva com um brilho estranho no olhar.

- Vamos ler a carta. – disse o diretor.

_Senhores e Senhora_

_Este é o ultimo presente que mando. Espero que apreciem meu gesto. _

_Como eu sei que ele só fez seis em vez de sete. Simples, ele deixa para fazer suas Horcruxes nas mortes mais importantes, e utilizando objetos de valor para ele. Como vocês podem ver ele utilizou objetos de três dos fundadores. Além do Anel da Morte, que esta em meu poder. Como ele não conseguiu colocar suas mãos em nada de meu ancestral e nem em nada de grande poder ele não fez a sétima. _

_O Diário é confirmação de que ele é descende de Slyterin. O que ele acha grande coisa. Mesmo que na época ele não tenha revelado isso. _

_Nós veremos outras vezes._

_Lorde Gryffindor. _

_PS. Horacio não se culpe, naquele momento ele já havia dividido a sua alma duas vezes, uma das horcruxes estava as suas vistas_.

- Bom assim como nos outros objetos, podemos sentir que a alma de Voldemort foi destruída deste aqui. Antes que alguém questione, só poderemos divulgar isso depois da derrota dele. É uma arma que temos contra Tom.

- Bom isso muda a categoria da notícia para excelente. – disse Minerva com ares marotos. – Agora só falta a ótima.

- Sim, essa notícia tem haver com nosso guarda caças. – o citado se surpreendeu.

Alvo retirava de sua mesa um pequeno vidro contendo um líquido perolado. E com um movimento de varinha ele trouxe para a mesa a sua penseira. E despejou o conteúdo do vidrinho dentro. O jovem Tom apareceu confessando a morte da menina a anos atrás.

Hagrid logo percebeu que aquela era a prova final de sua inocência. Mas os outros dois não se deixaram levar imediatamente pela idéia.

- Alvo, você tem certeza de que isso é verdadeiro? E quem conseguiu tal coisa?

- Esta memória é verdadeira. Eu fiz de tudo para confirmar isso. Quanto a quem conseguiu, como, onde, eu não sei. Somente posso afirmar que foi mais um dos presentes de Herdeiro do Leão. E sim, esta é a prova definitiva de sua inocência meu cara amigo. Eu já entrei com o processo para conseguir sua absolvição definitiva. Por hoje é só pessoal. – disse o diretor.

Hagrid estava as lagrimas sendo sustentados pelos dois professores.

"Quem é você Gryffindor" era a pergunta que assolava a cabeça do Diretor.


	14. Cavaleiros

Capítulo 14 – Cavaleiros

As meninas estavam correndo de um lado para outro dentro do quarto. Era roupa voando de um lado, livro sendo arremessado do outro, aquilo parecia uma guerra, mas eram apenas cinco jovens se arrumando para as férias de Natal.

- Alguém viu meu colar vinho? – perguntou Alice. – Aquele que o Frank me deu ano passado.

- A última vez que eu o vi, ele tava no seu pescoço, Lice. – disse Anna com a cabeça enfiada no baú.

- Não é que ele ainda ta aqui. – disse a menina de volta. – Brigada.

- Agora que você o achou, me ajuda a escolher um vestido para o baile. – disse Lilian.

- Se fosse você ia com aquele azul que você ganhou ano passado. – disse Mary.

- Qual? – perguntou Lilian confusa, não se lembrava de nenhum assim.

- Aquele que o Ti te deu no seu aniversário. – disse Anna.

- Ele é perfeito. – disse Alice.

- Quero ver. –disse Gina.

- Eu devolvi para ele. – disse Lilian arrependida, realmente era perfeito.

- Mas como sua amiga, eu fui lá e peguei de volta. – disse Mary. – Aquele dia eu só não te bati porque era seu aniversário. Nunca vi o Ti tão arrasado depois de um fora. Ele guardou dinheiro para comprar ele e você simplesmente o joga longe quando descobre que ele que escolheu, mesmo tendo achado ele extraordinário.

- Foi mau. – disse ela triste. – Eu ainda duvidava que ele pudesse me amar mesmo, e achei que era só para me mostrar que ele tinha grana.

- Ele é o que recebe a menor mesada de todos aqui. Mas é o que faz os melhores negócios. – disse Alice assustando as outras.

- Serio. – disse Anna. – Nunca pensei nisso.

Elas logo voltaram para a arrumação da mala. Até que Gina olha para o relógio e vê que já passou da hora combinada para encontrar com os meninos.

- Gente, vou descer para avisar os meninos que vamos demorar. – disse a ruiva.

- Sei, você quer é ver aquele Deus grego que você chama de seu. – disse Mary de forma maliciosa.

- O que posso fazer se ele é mesmo. – disse Gina suspirando.

- Diz para eles irem para o café e que se nos demorarmos eles peguem alguma coisa para a gente.

Ela desce as escadas e escuta a voz de Sirius.

- Elas estão demorando, assim vamos perder o trem.

- Calma Almofadinhas. Elas não vão a lugar nenhum sem a nossa companhia. Se elas ficarem pra trás ficamos também e damos um jeito de ir para casa. – Disse Pontas.

Ela já estava para falar quando sente alguém a abraçando por trás e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- É feio ouvir as conversas dos outros. E mais feio, me deixar solto com tanta mulher dando sopa, depois a culpa delas atirando sobre a gente seria minha.

Ela estremeceu quando sentiu a barba por fazer do Guinho em seu pescoço.

- Isso tudo é para mim, Foguinho. - disse ele ao virar ela de frente e a beijando.

- Bobo. – disse ela. – agora me esqueci o que ia falar.

- Quem sabe do por que vocês estão demorando. Mas eu acho que já sei. – disse ele. – mas você nunca vai saber o que eu pensei.

- É isso mesmo. Hum. Demoramos um pouco para achar as nossas coisas. Sabe acabamos deixando as nossas coisas nos baús uma das outras.

Sirius que havia levantado se joga de novo no sofá.

- Vocês podem ir para o café. E se demorarmos muito, quero que pegue algo para comermos no trem. – disse ela com um biquinho, fazendo os quatro seguir seus desejos.

- Não demorem. – disse Guinho dando um selinho de despedida. - E lembre-se você é uma bruxa.

Gina voltou para o quarto e a bagunça continuava a mesma. E só agora percebe o sentido das palavras do namorado. Ela agita a varinha e tudo o que possuía, que não era muito mesmo, entra no baú. Menos os livros que ficaram em uma pilha do lado da cama.

- Por que eu nunca pensei nisso antes. – disse ela ao analisar o resultado.

- Não sei. – disseram as outras meninas.

- Deve ser por isso que eles sempre estão prontos. – disse Lilian seguindo o exemplo da ruiva e sendo acompanhada por todas.

- Vamos. – disse Alice.

Deixaram as malas no local estabelecido para tal fim e segue para o salão principal.

Mas quando elas estavam a dois corredores de distância da entrada do salão, elas não percebem um quadro se mexer e de lá saírem vários sonserinos. Estes imediatamente lançaram o feitiço para paralisar as meninas e com um feitiço de levitação a levaram para o salão comunal deles, sem perceber que alguém viu o que eles fizeram.

Lilian ficou meio atordoada, pois quando caiu bateu a cabeça. Aos poucos o feitiço foi perdendo o efeito, mas os verdinhos estavam discutindo.

- Vamos logo com isso. – disse um deles.

- Não. – disse o que parecia o líder. – ele falou para esperarmos o trem partir. Assim os idiotas dos marotos não poderão fazer nada.

Neste momento a porta do salão se abre.

- Acho isso um erro. Eles vão nos pegar de qualquer jeito. O melhor seria aproveitar antes que isso ocorra.

- Como se fossemos deixar. – disse Gina com fogo no olhar, botando medo em pelo menos metade dos meninos ali.

- Calma Gina. Você não precisara disso. Eles chegaram. - disse Lilian com um sorriso que logo contagiou as outras.

- O que você disse? – perguntou o líder.

Mas a resposta não foi bem aquela que ele esperava. Ele obteve um uivo como resposta. Um uivo horripilante, demonstrando ódio, poder e desejo de sangue. Era o mesmo que foi ouvido na noite que Snape foi expulso depois de ser derrubado por algo desconhecido. Esse algo desconhecido entrava no salão.

- Vocês podem ir para o café. E se demorarmos muito, quero que pegue algo para comermos no trem. – disse ela com um biquinho, fazendo os quatro seguir seus desejos.

- Não demorem. – disse Guinho dando um selinho de despedida. -E lembre-se você é uma bruxa.

Os quatro foram para o salão principal meio triste por estarem indo sozinhos, mas ninguém, fora eles mesmo, poderia suspeitar disso.

Eles chegaram ao salão como faziam sempre. Rindo e conversando. Eles eram o centro de todas as atenções, mesmo não querendo.

Aos poucos um dele começou a ficar quieto. Muito quieto.

- O que foi Fenrir? Isso tudo é saudade da sua ruiva? – perguntou Almofadinhas.

- Não. Eu terei muito tempo para ficar com ela. Só acho que tem algo errado no ar. – disse ele passando a mão no cabelo.

- Engraçado, você dizer isso. Eu também to sentindo isso agora. – disse Pontas.

- Eu já disse que acho isso muito estranho, esse negócio de vocês pensarem igual, sentirem a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo. – disse Remo.

A repostas dos morenos foi cortado por uma menina do primeiro ano da Sonserina.

- Desculpe-me. Mas me pediram para entregar isso para vocês. – disse a menina envergonhada.

- Tudo bem. – disse Aluado, enquanto os dois Tiago passaram a mão na cabeça da menina e sorriram para ela.

A menina sai saltitando dali em direção a mesa dos professores.

Ela tinha entregado um pergaminho para eles.

_Se vocês querem que elas fiquem bem, não voltem para a escola depois do Natal_.

A onda de ódio que passou pelo salão assustou até mesmo os professores. O que poderia ter afetado eles para uma reação tão grande? Era o que pensaram.

Os marotos não ligaram para nada. Guinho pega o Mapa do Maroto e coloca em cima da mesa para que todos pudessem analisar.

- Masmorras. – disse Sirius e todos logo entenderam o que se passava. Os covardes que se denominam cobras, raptaram as meninas e as colocaram no seu covil.

Como um eles levantaram e saíram pela porta. Muitos podiam jurar que os quatro era um verdadeiro exercito. Agora eles perceberam o real motivo para o apelido dado pelos professores. **Cavaleiros do Apocalipse.**

Eles andavam lado a lado pelos corredores, nem mesmo as entradas secretas para as passagens secretas se atreviam a atrapalhar o caminho dos quatro.

Ao chegar na entrada do salão comunal, o guardião da entrada estava tremendo, esperando a senha.

- Supremacia. – disse Guinho meio sibilante.

A porta de abriu revelando um corredor estreito.

- Não vamos fazer que nem eles e atacar de surpresa. Por favor anuncie a nossa chegada, Fenrir. – disse Pontas.

Ele aspirou com força e deixou seu poder se libertar juntamente com o uivo, mostrando todo o seu ódio por quem mexeu com as meninas e seu desejo de sangue.

Os quatro entraram no salão comunal verde um do lado do outro, com suas varinhas em mãos. Suas expressões deixavam claro que o lado brincalhão foi esquecido. Eram feras prontas para dar o bote na presa indefesa. Neste caso, pelo menos quinze sonserinos. Alguns já haviam sido derrotados pelos marotos em outras circunstâncias. Agora eles perceberam que não havia meios de vencerem os Cavaleiros.

Lilian reconheceu aqueles olhos e ficou tranqüila. Eles agora se repetiam em todos os meninos. Apesar de que nos dois Potter o olhar era mais para de um felino, enquanto os dos outros dois eram parecidos com canídeos.

Os sonserinos tremiam com a visão deles avançando. Alguns já tinham até mesmo derrubado as próprias varinhas de medo.

O quarteto ergue as varinhas e apontam para o grupo. Neste instante todos ouvem uma voz severa.

- Cavaleiros, só não quero mortes. – disse Minerva que vinha atrás deles. – O resto você podem fazer tudo.

Aquilo acabou com a pouca confiança que alguns ainda tinham de sair inteiro dali. E assustou as meninas, uma professora incentivando aquele comportamento, mas o que se seguiu foi impensável. Os atacantes se viraram para a professora e disseram em uníssono:

- Deixa unzinho. – eles fizeram um cara de pidão que amoleceria qualquer pessoa.

- Só um, cada. – disse ela para eles. – Mas com pouco sangue.

- Obrigado, Mimi. – foi a resposta.

Mas quando eles se viraram não tinha mais nenhum dos raptores. Só tinha as meninas ainda no chão.

- Minerva! Por que você os incentivou a matar meus alunos. – disse bravo Slug.

- Simples. Para eles ganharem tempo para fugir e pensarem muitas vezes antes de se meterem com os MEUS alunos. – disse ela simplesmente, vendo os meninos se aproximarem das meninas.

O ódio que eles exalavam foi substituído por um sentimento de amor, mas o poder deles ainda era sentido.

- Como vocês chegaram tão rápido? – perguntou Alice curiosa, mas não foi nenhum deles que respondeu.

- Eu avisei. Meu nome é Melissa Connor. – disse a menina que tinha entregado o bilhete. – eu vi o que esses idiotas fizeram e escrevi um bilhete para eles, sabia que se eu contasse diretamente eles não acreditariam. Depois avisei os professores.

- Desculpe se não acreditaríamos, mas você fez bem. – disse Fenrir. – Obrigado, você foi muito corajosa.

- Mas agora ela corre risco, aqui neste lugar. – disse Anna rodando os braços mostrando o salão.

- Não seja por isso. Aluado, faça as honras. – disse Pontas.

Ele apontou a varinha para a garganta e lançou um feitiço desconhecido da maioria ali presente, incluindo alguns professores e curiosos que seguiram os dois grupos.

- Escutem todos no Castelo. Aqui quem fala é Remo Lupin, Monitor da Grifinória e Maroto por escolha. A partir deste momento temos o orgulho de anunciar que Melissa Connor, do primeiro ano da Sonserina e considerada uma irmã dos Marotos. Quem mexer com ela, estará mexendo com a gente. Podem perguntar para os sonserinos o que somos capazes de fazer. Isso é claro vale para sempre e mesmo longe estaremos do lado dela.

Ele terminou de falar e cancelou o feitiço. Todos que estavam ali sabiam que a voz do monitor foi ouvida em todo castelo como se ele estivesse no mesmo cômodo que eles.

Neste momento os marotos mostraram mais uma vez que são imprevisíveis. Para mostrar a ligação e a igualdade que ela teria no grupo eles conjuraram seis ramalhetes com quatro flores diferentes, demonstrando que cada um conjurou uma, e entregaram para as suas namoradas, Alice e para Melissa.

- "Obrigada" - disse a menina timidamente em língua de cobra, mostrando o porquê de estar na Sonserina, se arrependendo logo em seguida de não controlar o poder.

- De nada. – respondeu Guinho, mas ao ver a cara de todos perguntou. – O que foi? Ela agradeceu e eu respondi para ela, vai me dizer que vocês não ouviram, tá certo que ela falou baixinho, mas não é motivo para essa cara.

- Eu escutei muito bem. – disse Gina, entendendo que o moreno não percebeu de novo o uso da língua de cobra.

- Se vocês dizem. – disse Sirius.

- Acho melhor vocês se apresarem, o trem já está quase saindo. – disse Filius.

- Vamos correndo. – disse Lilian puxando Tiago para a saída, sendo acompanhada pelos outros.

Mas o ronco do estomago das meninas os fez parar.

- Sigam para o trem que eu passo na cozinha e pego algo para vocês, e encontro vocês lá no trem.

Gina foi com ele. Não queria ficar longe dele naquele momento.

Os outros foram ligeiros para as carruagens.

- Será que eles vão demorar? – disse Mary com cara de fome ao embarcar.

- Espero que não. – disse Anna abrindo uma porta.

- Vocês demoraram. - disse Guinho.

– Isso está uma delicia. - disse Gina apontando para uma cesta que estava no meio do vagão. Ela e o moreno estavam sentados no chão como se estivessem em um piquenique.

Logo todos estavam sentados, comendo e conversando. Nem perceberam o tempo passar, só perceberam, quando sentiram o trem desacelerando.

Os primeiros a desembarcar foram Fenrir e Gina. Pois a mala era menor.

De repente o moreno foi abraçado por uma mulher que começou a chorar.

- Meu filhote. Fiquei tão preocupada. Como você esta? Essa é a famosa Lírio. Prazer sou Laura Potter, a mãe deste anjinho.


	15. Natal

Capítulo 15 - Natal

- Meu filhote. Fiquei tão preocupada. Como você esta? Essa é a famosa Lírio. Prazer sou Laura Potter, a mãe deste anjinho.

- Mãe! – disse Tiago. – Eu estou aqui.

A senhora se vira em direção a voz. Agora ela via seu filho abraçado com uma ruiva. Ela começa a olhar de um casal para o outro, sem entender nada. Foi ficando pálida achando que ela estava tendo uma alucinação, parecia que ia desmaiar.

Guinho ao perceber isso se adianta e educadamente diz.

- Muito Prazer, Laura. Eu sou Tiago Potter, amigo do seu filho, e esta é minha namorada Gina Weasley.

Agora Laura se vira para o marido que estava ali, segurando o riso e diz entre os dentes.

- Você faz um filho em outra mulher e tem a audácia de dar o mesmo nome do meu filho, Potter. – o tom de voz era extremamente raivoso e deixava clara a intenção homicida.

- Sra. Potter. – começou Gina. – Nós dois somos americanos e nos conhecemos há muito tempo, eu te garanto que ele se parece muito com o pai dele, não sendo possível ser filho de outro.

A mulher olha para a ruiva e depois para o maroto que estava ao seu lado, reparando nas diferenças, poucas, entre ele e o filho único.

- Então vocês são os dois intercambistas que ouvi falar. – disse Felipe Potter. – fico feliz em conhecer alguém da parte americana da família, Meu nome é Felipe. Nunca pensei que alguém tinha sobrevivido à Caça as Bruxas do outro lado do Atlântico.

Eles agora estavam se direcionando para o local que ia aparatar para a casa dos Potter.

- Eu ouvi dizer que teve um que realmente foi capturado pelos trouxas, uma pena que era justamente um aborto, mas ele foi salvo por um primo metamorfomago, que fingiu ser o carrasco e conjurou um fogo que não o queimasse e ele fugiu depois disso para o outro lado do país mudando de nome, acho que para Kennedy. A família meio que usou outro nome falso para despistar por um tempo, depois voltou a usar o Potter, deve ser ai que as pessoas acham que nós fomos dizimados pelas fogueiras.

Quatro olhares se viraram para o moreno enquanto ele falava. Depois Tiago e Lilian se olharam espantados, Remo preferiu olhar para o céu, mas Gina continuava a olhá-lo com a cara fechada. Os outros nada perceberam.

- Gostaria de continuar a conversar, mas chegamos no local que vamos aparatar. – disse Felipe.

Os Dois adolescentes Potter se entreolharam e Tiago passou a localização da casa para Guinho.

- Meninos vocês aparatam com as suas namoradas, já que vocês sabem o caminho e vocês dois... – disse Laura sem conseguir terminar a fala, os quatro abraçaram as meninas e aparataram.

- Como? – perguntou ela.

- Mais um indício de que ele pode ser um Potter realmente. – disse Felipe.

- Odeio os Potter e seus poderes secretos. – disse Ela com um sorriso, em seguida aparatando.

Ela desaparata no jardim de sua mansão, pouco antes do marido. Ela olha para quatro meninas simplesmente chocadas com a casa. Era enorme. Elas sabiam que os Potter eram ricos, mas nem tanto. Os encaminhou para dentro, onde tudo era muito simples e bonito, aumentando a surpresa delas.

- Bem vindos, a nossa humilde casa. – disse ela.

- E muito bonita a sua casa, Senhora Potter. – disse Lilian.

- Sim tem um charme a mais, pela simplicidade que nunca seria encontrada em uma casa assim, Sra. Potter. – disse Gina, que sabia muito bem da condição do namorado, mas nunca imaginou isso tudo. Ela ainda não tinha percebido que o moreno não tinha se surpreendido com isso tudo.

- Se vocês querem que eu fique feliz com os elogios parem com essa de Senhora Potter. Me faz parecer minha mãe. – Disse ela. – Podem me chamar de Laura, como o Tiago ali, ou de Tia como o Almofadinhas.

- Tudo bem, Laura. – disseram as duas bem coradas.

- Adora quando você fica assim sem graça. – disseram os dois morenos dando um beijo nas suas namoradas.

- Agora entendo com você confundiu seu próprio filho. – disse Felipe.

- Vocês não viram nada. Na escola tem gente que jura que são irmãos gêmeos. Se bem que eles se comportam assim. – disse Aluado.

- Vocês já deram um apelido para ele? – perguntou Felipe, que sabia do segredo dos marotos, por ter pego o filho treinando no quarto.

- Sim. As meninas o chamam de Guinho. Nós de Fenrir. – disse Sirius.

- Ele é um lobo? – disse o Potter mais velho meio decepcionado.

- Sim, ele é um lobo mítico. – disse Remo.

- A bom. – disse Felipe aliviado. – Isto é a prova definitiva de que ele é um Potter.

Os dois ficaram meio confusos com esta fala, mas Sirius começa um conversa mais interessante. Eles aproveitaram que as meninas e os outros dois marotos conversavam com Laura para por um plano em ação.

- Como iremos dormir?

- Como vocês acham que deveriam ser a distribuição de quartos, Almofadinhas. – disse Felipe se divertindo.

- Dois em cada quarto. – Disse ele olhando de forma maliciosa para Mary.

- Então é assim que você me respeita, Sirius Black. – berrou a namorada dele, vermelha de raiva e vergonha.

- Meu amor você não entendeu. Eu quis dizer para que as meninas dividissem dois quartos e nos marotos outros dois. Só isso. – disse ele com cara de santo.

- Sei. – disse ela ainda meio envergonhada.

- Não sei o porquê que você ainda tenta, Almofadinhas, sabe que minha mãe sempre divide os quartos. – disse Pontas.

- Como eu sei que vocês são bem unidos e para evitar incidentes noturnos que poderiam gerar crianças, os meninos ficam em um quarto e as meninas em outro. – disse Laura.

Ela foi acompanhando os meninos para os quartos. Eles eram perto, e bem longe do dela. Quando os grupos entraram nos quartos, ficaram meio surpresos. Eles pareciam o dormitório da Grifinória. Não na decoração, mas no arranjo das moveis. O quarto dos Cavaleiros era azul claro com a roupa de cama escura. Já o das meninas era rosa.

- Não quis ser muito rebelde com as cores, mas achei que o vermelho e dourado seria um pouco de mais. Vocês já os têm o ano inteiro, nas férias uma mudancinha não seria ruim.

Depois de instalados Tiago se vira para Sirius e Remo e diz:

- Aluado, Almofadinhas, acho melhor nos dividirmos para fazer o Tour pela casa.

- Claro, Pontas. – disse Sirius saindo com a namorada.

- Nós encontramos no salão de jantar. – disse Remo abraçado a Anna, virando para o lado oposto seguido pelo outro maroto. E saiu, não antes dar uma olhada para Fenrir com o objetivo de marcar uma conversa como aquela que ele ia ter agora.

- Pode ir se explicando, Sr Potter. – disse Gina ao ver o 'sogro' lançar um feitiço na porta. - Que historia é essa de você conhecer a historia de sua família, por acaso recuperou a sua memória?

Vendo a cara dos três ele começa a explicar.

- Eu pensei que ao visitar Potter, eles podiam tentar me perguntar algo, então eu pedi para a Tia Mimi, que sabe de tudo, Dumbledore que contou, - disse isso mais para Gina do que para os outros dois. - Para me emprestar algo que falasse da família, então ela me deu um livro que contava essa pequena historia, que achei que viria bem a calhar para a situação. Além de que alguém poderia me reconhecer e não queria passar vergonha na frente de todos, agora sei que isso não acontecerá, já que ninguém sabe que a família continuou lá nos Estados Unidos.

- Tudo bem. Mas você podia ter nos dito isso. – disse Lilian.

- Lírio, é que eu esqueci com a confusão de hoje de manhã. – disse ele passando a mão no cabelo e fazendo cara de inocente.

- Ti, me mostra a biblioteca. – disse Lilian com uma carinha pouco santa. – Mostra a casa para o Guinho e deixa ele sozinho com a Gi.

Assim foi feito. Aproveitando a ligação entre eles, o mapa da casa foi passado para o 'americano'.

Assim que o casal saiu, Guinho volta a falar antes da explosão da menina.

- Foguinho. Como eu disse a Mimi sabe de tudo, inclusive que não somos deste tempo. Ele tem me ajudado neste tempo todo. Parece que Dumbledore contou pra ela naquela vez que ela foi me buscar no salão comunal. Não quis te preocupar, achei que se mais alguém soubesse, você ia ficar nervosa, pensando que isso podia alterar o futuro. Desculpe meu erro.

- Tudo bem. – disse ela dando um beijo nele, ela adorava essa preocupação dele, sinal de seu amor. – mas você não parece estar impressionado com tudo isso.

- Eu sou um Cavaleiro do Apocalipse, Gi. – eles eram os únicos que sabiam do apelido. – Tenho que saber esconder meus sentimentos. Principalmente que cheguei a uma conclusão. Como somos do futuro, não muito longe, eu sou filho do Pontas e da Lírio. Logo estou na casa dos meus avôs. Não posso demonstrar isso, senão posso destruir tudo que você conhece e eu esqueci.

Agora ela estava emocionada, não tinha pensado na possibilidade dele ter chegado a esta dedução. Sabia como ele sofrerá por não ter convivido com os pais, nem conhecido os avôs, mesmo não se lembrando disso. O coração deve ter demonstrado algo. Esse era o moreno que ela conhecia e amava. Com um beijo apaixonado ela demonstra isso para ele.

No dia seguinte eles foram ao Beco Diagonal para comprar os presentes. Eles podiam fazer os pedidos pelo correio coruja, mas seria melhor comprar pessoalmente.

Gina tinha encontrado em seu malão um saco cheio de Galeões, que ela sabia pertencer ao namorado. Aquele devia ser o dinheiro que estava com ele enquanto ele estava exilado por conta de Voldemort. Ele queria que ela pudesse fazer compras. Ela ficava cada dia mais apaixonado por ele.

-Acho que chegou o momento de nos dividirmos. – disse Remo depois de comprar alguns presentes.

- Por quê? – perguntou Anna chateada.

- Eu não sei os outros, mas eu quero comprar o seu presente, e fico meio envergonhado de fazer isso na sua frente. – disse o maroto.

- Eu ainda não tinha conseguido pensar em nada para te distrair e poder comprar o seu. – disse envergonhada de quase brigar com Remo.

-Então vamos - disse Mary.- nos encontramos no Caldeirão Furado.

Cada um foi para um canto do Beco para comprar o presente, ou despistar o companheiro.

Lilian foi bem rápida para comprar um presente para Tiago, um casaco que ela mandou bordar o emblema da família Potter, nas costas. Como ainda ia demorar um pouco para isso ela decidi passar na Floreios e Borrões para ver se tinha algum livro novo.

Ela distraiu na sessão de poções quando alguém a puxa, fazendo-a largar o livro que estava em sua mão.

- Você destruiu a minha vida. – Disse Snape de forma venenosa. – Eu vou destruir a sua e do seu namorado.

- Me larga. – disse ela de forma calma. Ela sabia que alguém vinha para salva-la. – Você destruiu a sua vida sozinho, Snape. Foram as suas atitudes que fizeram isso, não a de quem impediu que você fizesse algo pior.

- Não venha defender aquela Besta. Ela quase me matou. – disse ele com muita raiva, puxando-a para fora da loja.

- Ele teria te matado se quisesse, mas ele não se rebaixaria a tanto. Nem sei como você não foi preso com os seus amiguinhos, em Hogsmeade.

- Eles também me expulsaram. – disse ele meio triste.

- Bom para você. – disse ela sinceramente.

- Solta ela. – disse uma voz bestial às costas dele.

Ele nem precisou se virar para saber o que estava atrás dele. O Cão de Guarda da Lilian, a besta que tinha o atacado, ele aparata rapidinho, agora ele estaria frito se o pegassem.

- Meu herói. – disse Lilian se jogando em cima do Guinho e beijando-o no rosto todo.

- Que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Tiago ao chegar e ver a cena.

- Só minha cunhada agradecida por ter espantado o Snape, se lembre que sua mãe MANDOU a gente não se meter em confusão. Não podia segura-lo para você o matar aos pouquinhos, você ia perder o primeiro Natal com a Lírio.

- Então eu também posso beijar a sua Ruiva? – perguntou ele malicioso para ver a reação dos dois.

- Tentar você pode, mas duvido que ela permita, sabe ela é meio tímida, e confia em mim, principalmente quando se trata da Lilian, e eu confio nela. – disse Guinho.

- Então era ele a sensação ruim que eu sentia. – disse Tiago depois de alguns segundos pensando no que ele tinha dito.

- Se todos já compraram os seus presentes, acho que podemos ir, estou morta. – disse Gina se aproximando com os outros e desviando de Tiago, ela tinha escutada a conversa.

Remo estava voltando para o quarto que dividia com os cavaleiros, ele tinha ido tomar banho no banheiro que tinha no quarto do Pontas, assim como os 'gêmeos' . Já que Sirius tinha dominado o que tinha no quarto deles. Ele abre a porta e vê uma cena muito esquisita. Sirius estava enrolado na toalha arrumando o cabelo na frente do espelho do banheiro com a porta aberta. Já os irmãos estavam de frente um para o outro como se fosse um espelho e se arrumava, fazendo os mesmos gestos, a única coisa que fazia perceber que não era realmente um espelho, já que os dois eram destros.

- Merlin. Até para se arrumar, vocês dão um jeito de nos assustar.

- O Sirius tava demorando muito no banheiro, e nós tínhamos que ficar prontos para esperar as meninas na escada. Então aproveitamos que somos praticamente iguais para nos usar como espelho. – disseram os dois assustando mais o lobisomem.

- Não tenta entender esse dois não, Aluado, senão você vai ficar parecendo que está no mundo da lua, quando estiver com a Anna. – disse Sirius saindo do banheiro

- Vou fazer que nem você. Desistir deles então. – disse Remo.

- Nós ainda estamos aqui. – disseram os outros dois indignados.

- Vamos parar com essa bobagem e descer logo. – disse Remo.

- O Lobinho esta com pressa. Parece que vai casar. – disse Sirius.

- Não sei para que isso tudo, Aluado. Nem parece que sabe que as meninas vão se atrasar só para fazer uma entrada triunfal e deixar as minhas primas babando. – disse Tiago.

- Ou você se esqueceu das cartas que recebemos delas. – disse Guinho.

- Se não me lembro, Anna quase me mandou tatuar o seu nome na minha testa. – disse o maroto.

- Ainda bem que a Lilian convenceu a Mary que a coleira não ia combinar com a roupa dela. Se descubro de onde ela tirou essa idéia. – disse ele olhando diretamente para os Potter.

- Não fui eu. – disseram os dois e aparataram para o salão.

O salão estava belíssimo, a decoração era simples e bem feita dando um clima agradável e Natalino. Eles eram os únicos ali. Mas por pouco tempo, a campainha começou a tocar indicando que os primeiros convidados chegaram. E como bons marotos eles resolveram confundir a todos ali. Um abriria a porta e conduziria a todos para o salão e o outro ficaria ali. Seria um choque para alguns.

A brincadeira ia bem até que uma senhora veio atrás de Laura para reclamar do Filho dela.

- Laura, seu menino ta muito sem educação, ele nem lembra o meu nome. – disse Sara Bread.

- Sara, me mostra onde ele está. – disse ela desconfiada.

- Ali. – disse ela apontando para um canto da sala.

-Está explicado. Venha comigo. – disse ela se aproximando dele. – Tiago Potter pare já com esta brincadeira.

-Mamãe, que brincadeira? – Perguntou ele.

- Mocinho, eu não me engano duas vezes. – disse ela e se virando para Sara. – Sara esse é Tiago Potter, amigo do meu filho que veio dos Estados Unidos este ano pra estudar em Hogwarts.

- Me desculpe. – disse Sara.

- Não se preocupe, a culpa desta confusão e destes dois pestes que agem como irmãos. Tem que ver o que eles aprontam na escola. Mas pode deixar que amanhã eles vão ouvir muito. – disse Laura se afastando com a amiga.

Guinho não escutava mais nada. Ele tinha sentindo que as meninas tinham ficado prontas e só esperava que as duas se afastassem para ir até o pé da escada para recepcioná-las.

Tiago chegou junto dele lá. Sirius e Remo logo também estavam lá, depois de seguir os dois.

Anna foi a primeira a aparecer. Ela deu graças a Merlin por poucas pessoas perceberem isso, mas logo esqueceu de tudo ao ver Remo a esperando no fim da escada. Ela desce e é recepcionada com um beijo. Os dois se afastaram esperando as outras meninas.

Mary veio a seguir. Mas nem olhou para o salão. Olhou direto para Sirius. Que não se segurava de ansiedade. Ela percebeu isso, e começou a descer de maneira lenta. Só acelerou quando percebeu que podia receber feitiços pelas costas. O beijo dos dois foi mais quente. E logo se juntaram a Anna e Remo.

Todo o salão parou para olhara para a acompanhante do Filho dos Potter. Alguns acabaram de perceber que tinham dois, mas depois eles perguntavam. Só não era silencio total, por causa da música que tocava. Duas belas ruivas surgiram nas escadas. Elas estavam felizes. Ao contrario de algumas meninas em um canto que pareciam querem matá-las. Mas elas não se importavam, quem elas queriam ver estava lá as aguardando.

- Vocês estão lindas. – disseram os dois para as meninas assim que chegaram até eles, depois de um selinho.

- Obrigada. – disseram as duas. – Vocês também estão ótimos.

- Fizemos o melhor por vocês.- responderam.

Todo o salão estava em choque. Tiago Potter estava namorando uma bela ruiva. E seu clone, irmão gêmeo, ou o que quer que seja também. Isso deixava a linha das coincidências e beirava o absurdo.

- Pessoal, deixe-me apresentar o Meu Filho Tiago Potter, sua Namorada Lilian Evans. – disse Felipe. – Um amigo e parente distante Tiago Potter e sua namorada Gina Weasley. Agora que vocês já os conhecem PAREM DE OLHAR PARA ELES.

As meninas ficaram agradecidas pela intervenção do dono da casa, mas ficaram coradas pela atitude dos rapazes que fizeram uma reverência e as puxaram para um beijo de cinema.

Depois de algumas voltas pelo salão Gina pede para Guinho a levar para a sacada que tinha ali perto. Ela estava cansada dos olhares que eram direcionados a ela. Está certo que não eram muito diferentes dos de Hogwarts, mas ali ninguém sabia das habilidades dela em duelos e não tinha os olhares masculinos para ela, o que fazia o moreno ter ataques de ciúmes e mostrar para todos que eles estavam juntos. Essas meninas não pareciam se importar com a opinião deles.

Gina já estava a alguns minutos perdidas nos verdes olhos do namorado, quando eles mudaram para um vermelho sangue por alguns segundos.

Guinho começa a apertar a cicatriz em sua testa e murmurar coisas sem muito sentido. Até que ele fala alto:

- Tom, só por que você não gosta do Natal que você pode acabar com o Natal dos outros.


	16. Explicações

Capítulo 16 – Explicações.

Gina olha para Guinho de cara fechada. Ela tinha entendido bem o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

- Você poderia me explicar isso. – disse ela tomando uma atitude típica da sua mãe quando questionava os gêmeos. – Desde quando você recuperou a memória, Harry.

Ele solta um suspiro e começar a falar ainda de joelhos e com a mão na testa.

- Se você prometer não me matar eu conto.

Harry recebeu apenas um bufar.

- Certo, mas se contenha, estamos em uma festa e somos convidados. A história na verdade começa antes do que você imagina.

- Não me venha com conversa para hipogrifo dormir. – disse ela se segurando para não amparar o moreno.

- Você quer a verdade ou quer que me limite ao básico. Sabe, eu sei tudo, e te digo sem estas partes vou parecer um mentiroso dos ruins. – disse ele e como não recebeu resposta continuou. – Vou evitar detalhes desnecessários e peço que guarde a raiva para o final. Bom, primeiramente devo dizer que Voldemort encontrou uma maneira de ser imortal. Ele dividiu sua alma e guardou os pedaços em objetos que ele acreditava serem dignos, objetos de bruxos poderosos e famosos, principalmente dos fundadores de Hogwarts. O único que parece contrariar a regra era o diário que você recebeu do Malfoy.

- Eu tinha em minhas mãos um pedaço da alma do Tom? – perguntou ele perplexa.

- Sim. Por isso que ele conseguiu te possuir e quase nos matou. Mas deixa isso para lá. O que quero dizer que durante meu sexto ano em que eu tive aquelas aulas com Dumbledore e uma das lições foi justamente sobre essas Horcruxes, que são como são chamados estes objetos. Ele me disse que eu tinha destruído o diário e ele um anel do avô dele, que revelava ser de um antepassado poderoso. Estávamos em uma jornada em busca de outra no dia da invasão da escola, porém alguém tinha chegado antes. Quando fugi com a Mione e o Rony foi para procurar estas horcruxes.

- E por que você nunca me contou? Eu cheguei a achar que você tinha terminado por que não me amava mais. Mione disse que não, mas nunca me disse nada também.

- Eu não queria você mais envolvida na guerra. Você é meu porto seguro, sei que egoísmo meu, mas era como me sentia com relação a você, aliás, ainda sinto. Sei que não conseguirei isso.

- Que bom que sabe. – disse a ruiva com ar superior.

- Você deve saber que invadimos o Ministério novamente. – disse ele e recebeu um aceno confirmando. – Bom fomos resgatar mais uma Horcruxe lá. Era este medalhão.

Ele retira o medalhão do pescoço e entrega para a menina.

- Eu conheço este medalhão. Estava na casa do Sirius, naquela sala com a árvore genealógica. – a ruiva ficou espantada, mais uma bem perto dela.

- Sim ele foi roubado e acabou com a Umbrigde. Eu acabei entrando na sala dela, para tentar achar lá. Só encontrei o olho do Olho-Tonto e isto. – disse ele tirando de dentro da camisa uma ampulheta semelhante com a que a Mione tinha. – você sabe o que é isso, né?

- Um vira-tempo. – disse ela entendendo um pouco do que tinha acontecido.

- Sim. Durante os meses seguintes formulei vários planos sem contar para os dois. Um deles era caso nada funcionasse, o que aconteceu. Eu voltaria no tempo e alteraria o que fosse preciso para destruir Tom, naquela época. Pesquisei nos livros da Mione, quando era minha hora de vigília e descobri que esse vira-tempo era diferente, ele transportava por anos, não horas ou dias como os comuns. Mas era preciso ser ativado por um feitiço muito poderoso, qualquer feitiço.

- Por isso você irritou Voldemort. – disse ela.

- Sim. Ainda não tinha encontrado todas as horcruxes e ele ainda era imortal, naquela batalha. Quando vi seu irmão tombando, não, ele não morreu. Me distrai e acabei sendo encurralado, não vi outra solução. Não sabia quando e onde cairia, então tinha inúmeros planos para cada situação. Como você pode ver acabei caindo praticamente em cima dos meus pais.

- Ai, você perdeu a memória com o choque, certo? – disse ela tentando seguir o raciocínio dele.

- Não, eu nunca perdi a memória. – disse ele esperando a explosão, ele já tinha enfeitiçado a porta para quem visse de dentro era apenas um casal de namorados vendo estrelas e quando chegasse perto descobrisse que tinha que falar com outra pessoa, deixando os dois sozinhos.

- O QUE? VOCÊ ME ENGANOU ESTE TEMPO TODO. – gritou ela, pouco se importando com os convidados da festa.

- Foi o melhor para nós dois. Dumbledore não ficou satisfeito com a sua história. E você deve se lembrar que eu tinha planos, e caso eu caísse na escola e fosse encontrado por alguém agiria assim. Ninguém me pressionaria e poderia agir sem que ninguém se envolvesse. Você não era para ter vindo junto, foi uma coincidência você encostar em mim, e um grande risco, você poderia ter caído em outro tempo. Mas a sua história me deu uma vantagem, eu poderia ficar na escola e pesquisar sobre os fundadores e descobrir a horcruxe que faltava para mim. Foi bem fácil na verdade, o chapéu- seletor me disse.

- Foi por isso que ele demorou tanto com você. – disse ela mais calma.

- Sim e não. Demorei um pouco para convencê-lo a me botar na Grifinória. Ele insistia em não me selecionar.

- Por que, Lorde Gryffindor? – perguntou ela.

- Você descobriu que era eu.

- Quem mais ia falar daquele jeito com os comensais. Invadir a casa dos Malfoy e o Grigontes e fugir em um dragão, novamente.

- Eu precisava de um disfarce para conseguir sair da escola sem que o diretor percebesse. E de uma identidade que ninguém suspeitasse de mim. No dia do ataque a Hogsmeade eu senti que tinha algo errado, acho que a ligação entre mim e Tom não é tão forte agora. Por isso fiquei para trás.

- Você usou um febricolate ou fantasias debilitantes para enganar os marotos? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Nenhum dos dois. Usei o meu dom de ator. Ao contrario de você que sei que deu um Nágua- sangra nariz para o Diggory para fugir dele.

- Mentira. – disse ela ficando vermelha. – quem te contou isso?

- Poppy. – respondeu ele simplesmente.

- Saco. Odeio você e suas amizades com os funcionários do castelo. Ainda não entendi a história da McGonagall.

- Depois que Dumbledore contou para ela que éramos do futuro, depois de uma reunião que falaram muito de nos dois, ela foi me buscar na torre, eu contei tudo. Precisava de um aliado neste tempo. Não podia ser você. Que queria que o diretor acreditasse que eu não tinha memória, e se você não se comportasse assim ele nos descobriria, principalmente depois que você contou para ele. Sem contar que ela vem me ajudando com o aumento dos meus poderes.

- Como assim?

- Durante a batalha é percebi que podia aparatar no castelo, foi assim que matei Nagini. Aos pouco fui percebendo que meus poderes cresciam a ponto de conseguir fazer magia sem varinha. Isso ocorreu quando estávamos eu, papai e mamãe no salão comunal. Até eu me assustei e fui procurá-la. Ela me incentivou a praticar, aliando aos outros poderes que eu sabia que tinha. Animagia múltipla e metamorfomagia.

- Hein?

- Sim eu sou um animago e metamorfamago. Descobri que podia me transformar em animais pouco depois de encontrar o Sirius. E mudar as minhas feições ao longo do sexto ano, nunca tinha contado para ninguém, nem mesmo para o Rony. Temia que se afastassem, como aconteceu quando descobriram que eu era ofidioglota, não que os dois tivessem se afastado naquela época, mas os meus poderes davam medo até em mim. Eu passei até mesmo maneirar nos feitiços na aula e na AD, depois do Tribruxo. Eu posso matar alguém com um simples Expelliarmus.

- Nós nunca o abandonaríamos. – disse ela tentando confortar o moreno, esquecendo de que tinha que estar brava com ele.

- Você não sabe o que é ser diferente. Ninguém te olha atravessado, corre de você, ou te ofende por não ser igual. Os insultos dos sonserinos não contam, e as pessoas nunca souberam a verdade sobre a câmara. – disse ele ao ver que ela ia discordar.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que Gina novamente falou:

- Eu ainda não entendi uma coisa, você tem uma ligação mental com os seus pais?

- "Finalmente você percebeu" – respondeu ele usando a ligação mental.

- "Como assim, Harry". – respondeu ela.

- "Os Potter têm poderes diferentes, um deles e poder se comunicar com a mente da família, isso inclui os amores. Os dois ainda não perceberam que podem falar entre si. Acham que podem fazer por meu intermédio."

- Resumindo... – disse ela

- Estou namorando a mulher mais linda do castelo, estamos em uma festa na casa dos meus avôs, meus pais estão juntos, Tom é novamente mortal e acaba de descobrir que o diário foi roubado. Agora temos que esperar, está na vez do jogador do lado das trevas fazer a sua jogada.

Na festa Almofadinhas percebe a ausência de certo casal e os descobre na varanda conversando. E decide que era hora de se vingar do Fenrir pelas brincadeiras e segue até a entrada da sacada, mas antes de sair ele lembra que tem que apresentar Mary para um amigo e sai de perto arrastando a menina.

- Ti, o que esta acontecendo?

- Fenrir está querendo namorar sem que ninguém o atrapalhe, só isso.

- Como?

- Enfeitiçou a porta para ninguém entrar.

- Não acha que devemos lembrá-los da festa aqui?

- Sim vamos lá.

- "Guinho, tenho que falar com você. Nos deixe ir ai." – disse Lilian pela mente.

- "Vocês dois podem vir"- disse Guinho.

Os dois foram ao encontro dos dois na sacada.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Lilian, tentando ignorar as lágrimas da amiga.

- Vendo as estrelas. Isso acalma as pessoas. – disse Guinho.

- E eu estou com saudade de casa, sabe família grande. Não que aqui esteja ruim, Ti. – disse Gina para disfarçar as lagrimas que escorriam pelo rosto.

- Acho que devemos voltar para a festa, algumas pessoas estão sentindo a falta de vocês ou tentando apreciar a vista. – disse Tiago.

- Ou tentando nos pregar uma peça. – disse Guinho rindo e com um aceno de mão refez a maquiagem da namorada.

Eles voltaram para a festa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Foi muito gentileza sua nos convidar para a festa, Laura. – disse Lilian.

- Eu não podia agir de forma diferente com os amigos e a namorada do meu Filhinho.- disse a mulher com o maior sorriso do mundo, a nora a tinha conquistado pela simplicidade.

- Voltamos nas férias. – Disse Anna.

Eles se encaminhavam para a área para aparatação, quando Fenrir parou e começou a procurar algo nas suas vestes.

- Gente, esqueci de pegar minha varinha. Volto daqui a pouco. – disse aparatando.

- Por que temos que andar para fora da propriedade, se podemos aparatar aqui? – perguntou indignado Sirius.

- Por que ele é um Potter, e os Potter têm autorização para aparatar dentro da propriedade, Almofadinhas. – respondeu Aluado. – Você devia saber isso.

- Achei. – disse Guinho aparecendo nas costas dos dois assustando-os.

- Isso não tem graça. – disseram os dois, quando todos os outros começaram a rir deles.

- "O que você foi fazer lá? Você não larga a varinha desde o incidente com a câmara." – perguntou Gina para ele.

- "Contei parte da Historia para meus Avôs, Queria que eles soubessem quem sou. Eles prometeram segredo. Você sabe nunca os conheci, nem sei como morreram. Pode ser a minha última chance de falar com eles." – respondeu ele.

**NA: Pessoal peço que dêem uma olhada nas fics de uma amigo meu Kawa, ele escreve juntamente com Jawel. Suas fics são muito boas, vale a pena ler.**

**O Links e u/744891/Jewel_Potter_e_Kawa_Potter .**

**Mago Merlin.**


	17. Grifinória vs LufaLufa

Capítulo 17 – Grifinória vs Lufalufa

O Grupo se acomodou em uma cabine, porém Lilian e Remo precisaram sair logo para exercer as funções de monitores. Mas não demoraram muito. Quando voltaram os meninos estavam jogando Snap explosivo, sentados no chão enquanto as meninas conversavam sobre um assunto de uma revista.

- Por que não me esperaram? – perguntou Remo depois de dar um beijinho na namorada e se sentar no chão.

- Por que senão isso não teria graça. – disse Sirius arremessando uma carta no monte já formado, fazendo tudo explodir.

Como era esse o plano dos três que estavam na cabine, a explosão foi direcionada para o lobisomem, já que os morenos simplesmente se esconderam. Todos começaram a rir.

- Não achei a menor graça. – disse o monitor.

- Isso é pra você aprender a nos abandonar e dar uma de monitor. – disse Tiago.

Assim foram se passando as horas. Até que a cabine foi aberta e duas meninas entraram de cabeça baixa.

- Desculpe-nos. – disse uma delas que parecia ser do primeiro ano. – Mas nos fomos expulsas de nossa cabine por um casal de namorados, que queria uma cabine só pra eles.

- Não se preocupem, Mel. Nós vamos te ajudar. – disse Guinho assustando as meninas que finalmente levantaram as cabeças e viram quem estava lá.

- Marotos! – exclamou ela toda feliz. – Como eu pude esquecer de vocês.

- Assim Magoa. – disseram os quatro fazendo biquinhos, arrancando gargalhadas das meninas.

- Vamos, eu, como monitora-chefe, resolvo isso. – disse Lily.

- Nada disso. Não falamos que quem mexesse com ela mexia conosco. Portanto somos nós que vamos resolver. – disse Tiago.

Guinho já tinha conjurado um saco com bolinhas dentro, para sortear quem ia.

- Acho que será necessário apenas um de nós. Vamos sortear. – disse o moreno.

-Boa, Fenrir. – disse Sirius. – Deixa que o Aluado sorteia, não quero ninguém me acusando de roubar pra ir nessa.

Logo o saco estava na mão do Aluado. Ele mexe bem e pega uma.

- Aluado. – disse ele mostrando para todos o seu nome.

-Droga. – disse Almofadinhas.

O monitor se levantou e pegou na mão da menina. Saindo os três. Os marotos restante se entreolharam e seguiram o grupo.

- Ei, para onde vocês vão? – perguntou Alice.

- Você acha mesmo que íamos perder o show. – disse Pontas.

- Acho melhor vocês se adiantarem que eles estão quase chegando lá. - Completou Fenrir.

Assim as meninas seguiram eles. Eles pararam a alguns metros do Aluado quando ele parou para abrir a cabine.

- Quem vocês pensam que são para expulsar alguém da cabine. – disse ele abrindo a porta e assustando os dois que estavam ali.

O casal estava em uma posição meio comprometedora. Ela estava com a blusa aberta mostrando o sutiã e ele sem camisa.

- Lupin, quem você pensa que é para entrar assim na cabine dos outros. – disse o menino.

- Black, eu sou monitor desta escola e tenho a permissão das ocupantes originais desta cabine. – disse ele demonstrando não ter se afetado com a arrogância o irmão do amigo. – Aliás,vocês dois terão que cumprir uma semana de detenção por isso tudo. Agora saiam daqui que elas querem entrar.

Só agora Régulos percebeu que a menina que ele tinha expulsado era a protegida dos Marotos. E se levanta rapidamente e sai correndo, quase esbarrando no irmão.

- Você esqueceu disso. – disse o maroto enfeitiçando a camisa do sonserino, fazendo-a bater na nuca dele. E se virou para as meninas. – Agora ninguém incomoda vocês mais. Tchau.

Ele saiu da cabine e se deparou com os amigos. Anna se adiantou e beijou o loiro de forma gulosa.

- Adoro quando você é um monitor-maroto. – disse ela ao largar o namorado.

- Antes que você pergunte , viemos conferir a performance. – disse Mary.

- Ainda bem que foi você, Remo. Se fosse outro, principalmente o Sirius, o Black estava perdido. – disse Lilian.

- Lily, você acha mesmo que foi coincidência? – perguntou Gina. – Até parece que não convive com eles há sete anos.

- E mesmo Lilian. Acho que eles dois fizeram de propósito. – disse Aluado apontando para os Potter.

- Quem? Nós? Imagina se a gente ia fazer algo deste tipo. – disseram os dois antes de começar a correr de volta para a cabine. – Olha as bolinhas.

Remo tira a sacola do bolso e constata que só tinha o nome dele, ou melhor palavras que o representavam como Monitor, Remo e Lobinho.

- Eles queriam que a sua autoridade fosse usada. – disse Melissa. – O Fenrir me disse enquanto o Aluado sorteava.

Gina se lembra de ter escutado mesmo alguns silvos enquanto o monitor mexia no saco para o sorteio.

Todos seguiram para a cabine onde os dois morenos estavam esparramados nos banco. Depois de uma briga conseguiram que eles se levantassem com a condição de que as ruivas se sentassem em seus colos.

- Bom Pessoal, este é nosso segundo jogo. Vamos acabar com eles como fizemos com aquelas cobras. – disse Tiago para os jogadores que estavam concentrados para o jogo contra a Lufalufa. – Nosso time está muito afiado para esta partida e não vamos perder.

A confusão foi total no vestiário, com todos gritando, batendo os pés.

- Só temos que tomar cuidado com a marcação deles, mas nada que nossa velocidade não seja capaz de contornar.

- VAMOS GRIFINÓRIA!- gritou Pontas.

- VAMOS!- berrou o resto do time.

Os sete jogadores titulares montaram em suas vassouras e partiram para o campo, enquanto os reservas se dirigiam para o banco reservado para eles pela professora McGonagall.

- Ei, Gina. – disse Amus se aproximou da ruiva. – Está preparada para perder.

- Nunca. Nós não vamos perder. – respondeu ela. – Mas você se preparou para comer poeira, Guinho está louco para pegar o pomo bem debaixo do seu nariz.

- Que isso ruiva. – disse ele se aproximando um pouco mais.

- Acho melhor você se afastar um pouquinho, sabe o Fenrir é muito ciumento e muito amigo da sua namorada. – disse ela só para lembrá-lo contra quem ele ia disputar o pomo.

Ele perdeu toda a cor do rosto quando percebeu o olhar vitorioso do rapaz pouco atrás dele.

- Bem Vindos a mais uma partida entres as equipes da Grifinória e da Lufalufa. Os Leões vêm de uma fantástica vitória sobre a equipe da Sonserina, enquanto os texugos vêm de uma derrota para a Corvinal. – começou a narração de Maximiliano Peace. – Qual será a surpresa deste jogo armado pelo capitão vermelho? As jogadas do último jogo foram sensacionais.

Assim que foi dado o início da partida um jogador da Lufalufa pegou a goles e partiu veloz em direção ao gol de John. Sirius não ficou preocupado com isso, já que um balaço estava vindo em sua direção, rebatendo-o de modo a atrapalhar o caminho do adversário e possibilitar que Paula roubasse a bola. A vida dos batedores era mais fácil quando o jogo não era contra a Sonserina, que eram mais agressivos e a vontade de machucar os verdinhos era enorme, já contra as outras casas a questão era mais dificultar a vida dos outros jogadores, pois a maioria era amiga dos outros jogadores.

Neste lance a artilheira abriu o placar para o time vermelho causando uma onda de euforia na sua torcida.

Uma troca de olhares entre os Tiagos deixou claro que eles iam aprontar algo. Mas isso foi percebido apenas por Lilian.

- Mas o que é isso o Apanhador da Grifinória faz um mergulho em alta velocidade, será que ele viu o pomo. Na dúvida Diggory o segue, então exatamente atrás do Potter. – disse Peace.

Guinho começa um vôo rente ao chão com o adversário bem atrás e sem condições de ver nada na sua frente. Percebendo isso o moreno desce mais um pouco fazendo levantar uma nuvem de poeira.

- Novamente a manobra do Potter paralisa o time adversário e a Grifinória amplia o placar. Agora está 40 a 0 para os leões. – disse o narrador arrancando gritos eufóricos da torcida vermelha.

Amus estava surpreso, quando Gina disse que ele ia comer poeira ele não tinha achado que ia ser literalmente. Agora só restava a ele enxergar o pomo antes do moreno e ter sorte para conseguir pegá-lo antes.

Gina pega a goles e arranca em direção ao campo adversário, a jogada do namorado havia dado uma idéia para ela. No meio do caminho ela faz que ia mandar a bola para Paula, assim fazendo dois defensores se deslocarem para a direção dela. Mas no último momento ela muda o lance arremessando para Tiago que estava livre. Este rapidamente avança e para em frente ao goleiro. Escolhendo em que aro ia mandar, e com um movimento ele manda para a esquerda, mas em vez da bola ir em frente ela acabou indo para trás, nas mãos da ruiva. Que facilmente marcou o nono gol do time da Grifinória.

Guinho parou para observar a ruiva jogando, ele adorava vê-la voar, principalmente quando ela estava relaxada como agora. Mas um balaço o fez lembrar que aqui era um jogo. E parte a procura do pomo. E visualiza um brilho perto da arquibancada da Sonserina. Ele parte rapidamente para lá, sendo seguido de longe por Amus.

O pomo começa a descer e fica a poucos metros do chão, mas ainda na frente da torcida verde. Guinho estava quase alcançando o pomo que começou a fugir dele, quando um feitiço o acerta, derrubando-o da vassoura. Com sua agilidade e um feitiço de levitação que ninguém percebeu ele conseguiu chegar ao solo sem se machucar.

- A juíza paralisa o jogo, para verificar o que aconteceu com o Potter. – disse Maximiliano.

- Potter, o que aconteceu? – perguntou a juíza.

- Foi um feitiço vindo da arquibancada, para evitar que eu pegasse o pomo. Mas só me fez cair da vassoura, eu estou bem. Não acredito que tenha sido alguém da Lufalufa. Então podemos terminar o jogo. – respondeu o moreno se levantando e acenando para a torcida.

- Vocês têm cinco minutos para descansar um pouquinho, já que fui eu quem parou o jogo. – disse a senhora se afastando e indo conversar com os professores.

- Você realmente está bem, Guinho? – perguntou Gina conferindo se ele não tinha se machucado com a queda.

- Eu não me machuquei, mas não to enxergando nada. – disse ele simplesmente.

- Temos que parar o jogo. – disse Mary, a única que conseguiu reagir.

- Não podemos, se isso ocorrer, perderemos a partida. – disse Guinho. – Eu tive uma idéia que pode dar certo. Mas ninguém pode ficar sabendo que o feitiço deu certo durante o jogo. Amanhã eu volto a enxergar.

- Não to gostando nada disso. – disse Gina. – mas a cabeça a prêmio é a sua mesmo.

- "Foguinho. Eu não preciso dos meus olhos para enxergar, posso usar outros sentidos ampliados pela minha animagia. E to pensando em pedir a mamãe para ficar de olho em mim." – disse ele mentalmente.

- "Só você mesmo para quer apanhar o pomo cego." – respondeu ela do mesmo jeito.

- "Sempre me disseram que podia pegar um pomo até de olhos fechados. Então vamos testar isso."

- Exibido – respondeu ela alto enquanto montava a sua vassoura.

Ele montou na as vassoura e contatou Lilian.

- "Lírio, acalme todos que eu estou bem, mas o feitiço que me atingiu deixa as pessoas cegas por um dia."

- O QUE? – gritou ela sem perceber.

- Calma Lilian. Ele esta bem não tá vendo. Ele já montou de volta. – disse Alice acalmando ela.

- Desculpa, eu fiquei muito preocupada. – disse ela.

- Você parece que é mãe dele. Imagina quando tiver filhos. – disse Anna.

- "Diz que é mentira." – disse a ruiva para o apanhador.

- "Infelizmente não. E não podemos abandonar o jogo. Preciso de sua ajuda. Você sabe que animagos adquirem características do animal. Bem não sei se você reparou, mais eu sou um lobo. Tenho uma audição melhor. Posso escutar os balaços e a batida das asas do pomo. Assim como a movimentação dos jogadores. Quero que você fique de olho nas pessoas na minha frente e nos balaços, eu não posso prever seus movimentos. Se precisar peça ajuda para o Aluado, ele entende de quadribol."

- "Certo. Mas tome cuidado e não fique utilizando feitiços sem varinha por ai, as pessoas podem não gostar." – respondeu a ruiva preocupada com o amigo.

- "Ah, não conte para ninguém ainda que estou cego por enquanto. Quanto menos gente souber melhor pra mim."

E assim foi feito, enquanto o moreno procurava pelo som das asas, Lilian passava a movimentação do jogo, apesar de que os balaços passavam bem mais perto do moreno pelo tempo reduzido de reação que ele tinha. A ruiva pediu para o colega monitor para explicar algumas coisas e assim ajudava mais o outro.

- "Lírio, olha para cima, você vê o pomo?" – perguntou Guinho a um determinado tempo.

- "Sim, ele está logo acima de mim." – respondeu ela.

- "Obrigado. Fica de olho nele para mim e me fala se ele se mexer. Onde está o Diggory?"

- "Ele está do outro lado do estádio olhando para o lado errado, você ta mais perto."

- "Fui". – respondeu ele acelerando em direção a arquibancada com a torcida.

- Gente, parece que Potter avistou o pomo. – disse Max, arrancando um sorriso do apanhador pelo termo usado. – Ele possui uma grande vantagem com relação a Diggory.

Os jogadores da Grifinória não pararam quando ouviram o que o narrador falou. Marcando mais um gol, aumentando a vantagem para 150 pontos.

Guinho sentiu que um balaço se aproximava pela esquerda e esperou até o ultimo momento para realizar o giro da preguiça, se desviando do balaço e arrancando vivas da galera.

Lilian não respirava, ficava olhando para o pomo e para o menino o tempo todo. Mas parecia que este pomo queria ser pego, porque desta vez ele não se mexeu. E se ela não soubesse que não dava para enfeitiçar o pomo, segundo Remo, ela com certeza acreditaria que o maroto tinha paralisado o pequena peça de ouro.

Quando finalmente Guinho pegou o pomo, a torcida foi a loucura. Os outros jogadores voaram rapidamente para a direção do moreno. Gina foi a primeira a chegar, não perdendo tempo e beijou o maroto ali bem em cima da torcida demonstrando que ela já tinha 'apanhado' aquele apanhador.

Com ajuda dela e de Tiago, Guinho conseguiu pousar. A torcida invadiu o campo, mas a ruiva ciumenta não largou o namorado de jeito nenhum, principalmente por causa da cegueira.

- Sr. Potter. Quero que me acompanhe para a enfermaria. – disse Minerva se aproximando do grupo. – Esta sua cegueira deve ser avaliada.

- Cegueira? – Foi a pergunta feita por todos.

- Sim. O Feitiço lançado por alguém na parte da Sonserina era Cegante, e segundo a Madame Pomfrey deve durar um dia.

- Mimi, o feitiço foi só de raspão, diminuiu um pouco só a minha visão. Ficou até mais fácil de encontrar o pomo, tenho que agradecer quem fez isso. – disse ele descontraído. E mentalmente disse para ela. –"Não era para ninguém saber, agora todo mundo vai desconfiar. E sim ele foi certeiro."

- Mesmo assim eu insisto em te acompanhar. Vamos logo para você poder aproveitar a festa. – disse ela com tom que não admitia recusa.

- Tudo bem. Pessoal pode ir na frente que desta vez eu vou à festa. – disse Guinho para todos.

- Eu vou com você. – disseram ao mesmo tempo Gina, Lilian e Tiago. – "Nem adianta disser não."

- Se vocês querem assim, quem sou eu para disser não. – respondeu o moreno já abraçado com a namorada.

- Será que você não pode ficar um jogo sem me visitar? – disse a enfermeira enquanto examinava os olhos do rapaz.

- Nós temos que comemorar com quem a gente gosta, Poppy. – respondeu ele.

- Da próxima vez me convida para a festa. – ela retrucou.

- Pode deixar que para a festa do campeonato eu tento ficar inteiro e não te dar trabalho.

- Acho bom mesmo, Sr. Potter. – quem disse foi Gina, ela apesar de estar acostumada com isso, odiava ver o moreno deitado em uma cama da enfermaria.

- To achando que seria melhor se colocássemos o seu nome na cabeceira da cama. Você é a pessoa que mais a usou. E olha que você ficou aqui só um ano. – disse Tiago.

Gina pensou que a primeira parte era verdade, mas a segunda não podia estar mais errada.

Remo estava de olho no mapa do maroto, Sirius tinha pedido isso. Eles queriam marcar bem a chegada dos amigos. Quando ele percebeu a aproximação deles fez um sinal para Sirius.

- Pessoal, vamos receber com uma salva de palmas os casais Potter. – disse o animago apontando para a porta do salão.

Quando todos se viraram para lá, o quadro se mexeu e por ele entraram os dois casais. Todos começaram a aplaudir, principalmente aos dois morenos. A história da cegueira "parcial" do apanhador e a atitude do capitão de permanecer no jogo foram louváveis.

Várias meninas tentaram se aproximar dos dois com segundas intenções, mas eles não largavam as ruivas de maneira nenhuma, e a cada tentativas eram elas quem rechaçavam as meninas.

Gina ajudava ao Guinho para que ninguém percebesse que a cegueira era total, ao contrário do que era dito.

Quando finalmente eles foram para o quarto, Remo comentou o que aconteceu nas arquibancadas.

- Mas o mais estranho foi a atitude da Lilian depois do feitiço. Ela parecia vidrada em algo e a todo momento me perguntava sobre o jogo, coisa que ela nunca fez.

- Deve ser porque agora ela faz parte de uma família aficionada por quadribol. – disse Tiago.

- "Então foi assim que você conseguiu voar." –disse Tiago para o colega.

- "Eu não podia pedir para você, já que também estava no jogo. Pedi para ela me ajudar, como isso nunca ocorreu em um jogo, não é proibido." – respondeu.

Fim de janeiro foi chegando e mais uma visita ao povoado foi marcada. Agora iam todos felizes ao povoado, já que agora eram todos namorados. Estavam agora sentados conversando tranquilamente, quando Fenrir começa a sentir que tinha algo errado acontecendo. Mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, uma explosão foi ouvida.


	18. A Batalha Final

Capítulo 18 – A Batalha Final

A explosão aparentemente foi uma árvore, que alguns acreditaram foi obra de um aluno desastrado ou exibido, não se preocupando com isso, mas uma pessoa sabia que isso não era verdade.

- Esse foi o sinal. Voldemort está atacando novamente. – disse Fenrir com a mão na testa.

Os amigos ficaram tensos. O moreno não iria brincar com isso, e nunca tinha errado nada com essa 'premunição'. Gina tinha certeza do que ele sentia.

Mal deu tempo deles sacarem as varinhas e a Marca Negra foi conjurada por uma pessoa encapuzada no meio da vila. Foram poucos os que notaram de imediato, mas quando o som de aparatação foi ouvido, e mais mascarados apareceram e que perceberam a gravidade da situação.

Era um ataque dos Comensais, porém em maior escala do que foi o primeiro.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa. – disse Aluado. – não podemos deixar que os alunos sejam feridos.

- Isso mesmo. – disse Lilian.

- Precisamos de levá-los para um lugar seguro. Mas acredito que o objetivo deles seja o castelo. Voldemort comanda o ataque. – disse Fenrir novamente apontando para o encapuzado que lançou a marca.

- Então temos que evitar que ele alcance o castelo. – disse Pontas.

- Meninas vocês... – começou a dizer Almofadinhas.

- Nós nada. Vamos ficar aqui e combater esses idiotas com vocês. – disse Mary cortando o namorado.

- Você acha que íamos desperdiçar a ajuda de vocês. – disse Almofadinhas serio. – eu estava dizendo para vocês encaminharem os outros alunos para a escola, os comensais estão esperando por isso. Nós ficamos na retaguarda e vocês pelos lados, para evitar ataque surpresa. Depois voltam para nos ajudar.

Gina se aproveitando da discussão manda o seu patrono avisar o diretor, Harry podia não confiar mais nele, mas ele ainda metia medo em Voldemort, além de que os professores seriam de grande ajuda na batalha.

- "Foguinho, tome cuidado, e cuide da minha mãe, eu ainda quero nascer." – disse Fenrir para a namorada por telepatia.

- Alunos de Hogwarts e moradores de Hogsmeade. Me sigam. Entrem no castelo. Lá é seguro por enquanto. – disse Lilian aumentando a voz magicamente.

- Quem te disse isso, menina tola? – perguntou um comensal que estava perto. – Nenhum lugar é seguro.

- Nós. – responderam os marotos que já tinham assumido a face de Cavaleiros do Apocalipse.

Isso assustou a maioria dos comensais que acreditavam que não tinham ninguém forte o suficiente para combatê-los, e encontram quatro ali com o nível de magia acima do deles.

Várias pessoas começaram a correr para o castelo sem olhar para trás. Mas muitas em pânico se abrigaram ou no Três Vassouras ou na Zonko's, as maiores lojas do vilarejo.

O Quarteto masculino aproveitando a confusão começou a lançar feitiços nos comensais que pegos de surpresa receberam vários deles e alguns dos comensais saíram da batalha.

- Olha se os aluninhos do velho gagá aprenderam a duelar. – disse uma voz feminina.

- Bella, você devia saber que sempre praticamos com os Sonserinos. – disse Almofadinhas reconhecendo a voz da prima. – Você voltou para apanhar de novo, foi?

- Desta vez não perderemos. – Disse a louca gargalhando. – O mestre está aqui, e aquele que se diz herdeiro do castelo não é páreo para ele.

- Então ele terá a minha varinha para ajudá-lo. – disse o Cavaleiro.

Só agora a Comensal olha direito para o primo, e percebe o olhar dele, um olhar canino, diferente de tudo que já viu. Rapidamente ela olha para os outros três companheiros dele e percebe olhares semelhantes neles. Eles não eram mais humanos eram bestas, e mesmo os bruxos das trevas estarem em absoluta maioria, eram mais de cem comensais contra dos quatro mais as cinco meninas que escoltavam os alunos para escola, nenhum feitiço acertou os Grifinórios.

Voldemort começou a se preocupar. Nesta hora já era para estarem nos portões da escola. E como herdeiro ele poderia entrar sem problemas e desativar as defesas do castelo. Mas ele não contava com a perícia destes jovens. E já planejava torturar o imbecil que não conseguiu trazer eles para seu lado. Ele teria que colocar seu plano em prática. Com um aceno de varinha vez uma cobra surgir perto do caminho que levava a escola. Era o sinal para Malfoy agir.

Malfoy foi encarregado de esperar escondido nas árvores perto do caminho para a escola, era sua punição por ter falhado no ataque anterior. Ele devia esperar o sinal de seu mestre para atacar aqueles que tentavam se refugiar na escola, juntamente com alguns comensais. Mas parecia que tinham previsto isso. E aquelas meninas que tinham conjurado os patronos estavam escoltando os alunos. Mas ele tinha percebido algo interessante. Tanto as meninas quanto os guerreiros que combatia o seu mestre, às vezes olhavam para o outro grupo para ver se estava tudo bem. Seria ali que ele atacaria.

Então a cobra surgiu, ele atacaria. Deu a ordem para que os que o acompanhavam atacar o grupo de fugitivos.

Era por isso que elas estavam ali, para rebater o ataque dos comensais, que apesar de em maioria de novo, não conseguiam romper a barreira das meninas.

Malfoy decidiu atacar a menina sangue ruim, a que seria a mais fraca e o ponto fraco de todos os outros. Ele dá a volta e tenta acertar a menina pelo lado. O feitiço lançado tinha a cor negra e causaria muita dor e deixaria a menina inconsciente e definhando aos poucos se acertasse em cheio. Mas não tinha como ele errar.

Gina percebeu uma grande onde de pânico vinda de Fenrir. Ela olha em volta e percebe a movimentação do Comensal e corre para tentar salvar a ruiva. Ela pula em cima da 'sogra' e a tira da trajetória do feitiço. Mas foi atingida de raspão pelo feitiço soltando um grito de dor e caindo desmaiada em cima da amiga.

Fenrir ao ouvir o grito nem precisou se virar para ver o que tinha acontecido, e a fúria que sentiu, ele deixou escapar na forma de uma onda de choque que atingiu os comensais mais próximos fazendo os gritar de dor e de um uivo aterrorizante que se opunha ao olhar felino.

Os outros marotos também aumentaram seu poder ao ouvir o chamado do amigo. Neste instante várias pessoas aparataram próximas ao quarteto, eles sentiram que eram amigos mas nem pararam para ver quem eram, se eram os professores ou aurores.

Mas Fenrir sabia quem eram. Eles eram os lobisomens que ele tinha libertado do domínio do Lorde das Trevas. Tinha respondido imediatamente ao seu chamado. E sem precisar se mais preocupar com os comensais, ele corre em direção a Gina.

As pessoas que estavam escondidas nas lojas viram o menino correr e vários feitiços atingindo-o, mas sem nenhum efeito aparente. Ao chegar no grupo ele lança os comensais que ainda estava em pé ali, para longe. Restando apenas Malfoy.

- Você vai pagar caro por isso. – disse ele para o Comensal que não conseguia reagir com a cena, ele não esperava esta reação tão furiosa.

Em poucos segundos ele viu pelo menos dez feitiços vindo em sua direção. Nem mesmo seu Mestre conseguia tal feito. Muitos eram para causar dor e ferimento. Ele foi atingido por todos os feitiços em pontos não vitais, logo ele não morreria, mas sofreria por um bom tempo, nem mesmo ele tinha a condição de entrar em estado de inconsciência, parece que um destes feitiços era o responsável.

- Gina! Gina! – chamou ele ao se ajoelhar e abraçar a ruiva.

- Ela está viva. – disse Alice checando o seu pulso.

-Eu sei, ainda posso senti-la. – disse o moreno.

- A culpa e minha. – disse Lilian, obviamente se culpando pela desatenção e percebendo o sentido das palavras do amigo. - Ela pulou para me salvar.

- Não se culpe, Lírio. Ela sabia o risco que estava correndo. A culpa é daquele ser. – disse ele de forma carinhosa. – Você está bem?

- Sim, estou. – disse ela escondendo o braço esquerdo que possuía um corte feito na queda.

– Vou levá-la para a Poppy. Volto daqui a pouco. Agora que todos já estão seguros por aqui, cuidem da entrada do Três Vassouras, eles podem atacar ali.- disse o moreno.

As meninas não viram muita necessidade disso, eles agora estavam ganhando e ainda tinham os professores que corriam em direção ao vilarejo. Mas seguiram a ordem dele.

Guinho aparece com Gina nos braços bem em frente a enfermeira, que nem perguntou nada e indicou uma cama.

- Ela se recuperará. Pela marca o feitiço foi de raspão. Em pouco tempo ela se recuperará. Só espero não ter tanta gente para cuidar. - disse a enfermeira vendo as marcas de feitiços nele com cara feia.

- Não se preocupe comigo. Estamos evitando que isso vire uma filial do St. Mungus. – disse o moreno.

Ele então saca a varinha e começa a executar uma série de movimentos com ela. E na sua frente surgiu um clone seu. Guinho joga a varinha para ele, que a pega e com um aceno de cabeça aparata para o vilarejo.

A enfermeira acha isso muito estranho, por que o garoto iria se desfazer de sua varinha, se ele com certeza voltaria para a batalha. Mas se espantou com o que viu.

Guinho fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Seus cabelos começaram a crescer e ficar vermelhos, uma barba foi crescendo na nova cor dos cabelos. O menino cresceu e ganhou musculatura. Sua roupa seguiu a transformação do corpo, se tornando algo semelhante a uma armadura medieval na cor vermelha. E abriu os olhos, eles estão negros, sem vida. A imagem era realmente ameaçadora.

- É hoje que Voldemort cai. – disse ele com uma voz que parecia um rugido. – Nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça.

- Se você morrer eu vou ajudar a ruiva ali, a te ressuscitar só pra te matar de novo. Ouviu bem, Lorde Gryffindor? – disse a enfermeira tentando ser ameaçadora.

- Sem problemas. – disse ele com um sorriso maroto, contrapondo com o olhar ameaçador.

Ele aparata em uma clareira onde estava o seu grifo esperando pela batalha. E de lá para o fim de uma guerra.

Voldemort estava espantado com o crescimento de poder dos defensores e mais ainda com o surgimento dos lobisomens, que até pouco tempo estavam do seu lado. Era hora de entrar na luta. Ele estava perdendo. E com a perda algumas das Horcruxes, ele não podia perder o castelo, onde ele tinha escondido uma delas. Era onde ele reinaria e encontraria a fórmula para sua imortalidade.

Ele acabaria primeiro com os quatro garotos que iniciaram a batalha, principalmente agora que um deles destruiu a sua armadilha. Seria por ele que começaria. Agora que ele voltou para a batalha. Depois se preocuparia com o Dumbledore.

Mas quando ele começou a se mover, sente um poder impressionante vindo do alto. Ele olha e vê um grifo com um cavaleiro. Ele sabia quem era. Gryffindor.

- Sua batalha é comigo, Tom. – disse o cavaleiro vermelho desmontando.

O grifo corre para perto da Zonko's onde se encontrava agora Fenrir. Os outros marotos e as meninas estavam na frente do Pub, enquanto os lobisomens ainda combatiam os comensais restantes.

- Se você quer assim, eu te matarei antes de matar a todos os sangues-ruins da escola. – disse o bruxo.

- Você já tentou uma vez e não conseguiu. Seu bichinho tava preso até agora, lá naquela câmara, uma pena que ele tenha tentado me comer, senão ele estaria vivo ainda. – disse Gryffindor.

Dumbledore se aproximou dos dois e ouviu tudo. A destruição do monstro deixado por Slytherin foi uma boa noticia.

- Seu maldito, saque sua varinha e me enfrente como um homem. – disse venenoso Voldemort.

- Não preciso de minha varinha para esfregar a sua cara no chão, Tom. – disse o ruivo despreocupado. – Aliás eu nem trouxe a minha varinha hoje.

- Tinha que ser um Gryffindor, com essa arrogância toda.

- E você é um idiota que acha que os puros-sangues são melhor como seu vovozinho. Mas vamos deixar a conversa de lado que tenho um encontro hoje. – disse o herdeiro do Leão, fazendo todos que estavam perto rir, menos Voldemort que ficou irado.

O Bruxo das trevas começou a lançar poderosos feitiços em direção ao adversário, que simplesmente se desviava e se aproximava.

Com um movimento inesperado, Gryffindor acerta um soco que arremessou o rival no chão. Este se levantou e cuspiu o sangue que acumulou na boca, quando reparou que dois de seus dentes foram junto.

- MALDITO! – berrou.

- Eu posso te destruir sem usar nem um pouquinho de magia. – disse o ruivo. – Mas como não tenho tempo a perder vou usar isso.

Ele saca de sua bainha nas costas a espada que ele recuperara do chapéu seletor. Os professores e o Voldemort ficaram impressionados. Ninguém nunca soube da localização da espada. Eles acreditavam que ela estava perdida.

- Sim, Esta é a espada de Godrico Gryffindor. Bonita não, também mortal. – disse ele lançando um feitiço simples em direção ao inimigo, que bloqueou com dificuldade. – Peça única feita pelos duendes.

A troca de feitiços foi espantosa, pela rapidez e pela quantidade de feitiços lançados pelos dois. Aquela era a mais intensa batalha que tinham presenciado. Era a única que acontecia no momento. Eles tinham um espaço muito grande para batalhar.

Alguns começaram a perceber que o Cavaleiro Vermelho não se esforçava para bloquear os feitiços, enquanto seu adversário passou a se preocupar mais em se defender do que ferir o outro.

- Me cansei disso. – disse Voldemort.

- Agora que eu estava esquentando. – disse Gryffindor com uma cara de menino que ia aprontar.

-Não queria ter que usar isso. - Disse o Bruxo das Trevas, guardando a varinha, gesto imitado pelo outro. – Mas assim eu conseguirei matar a todos aqui mais rápido.

- Primeiro terá que me matar. – desafiou o ruivo.

O corpo de Voldemort começou a mudar sua pele, parecendo ser de uma cobra.

Harry pensou rápido, e viu que Tom era um animago e todos iriam correr perigo se não agisse, então com um movimento amplo com os braços ergueu uma muralha formando um circulo entre eles. Aos poucos, para quem via de fora, a muralha foi se tornando transparente. E todos puderam ver Voldemort se tornar mais alongado, seus membros se fundirem e presas aparecerem, apesar de que parecia faltar duas onde o mago perdeu os dentes.

- Um basilisco. – Disse Dumbledore para os outros professores. – Acho que essa barreira vai nos proteger, mas não estou confiante sobre o nosso amigo.

A professora não respondeu nada, mas seu sorriso denunciava que ela sabia de algo.

- Como ele conseguirá vencer agora? – perguntou Anna preocupada.

- Ele tem seus segredos. – disse Aluado, ele e os outros dois cavaleiros já haviam percebido que o corpo do Herdeiro também mudou um pouco.

- Não entendi. – disse Mary.

- Olhe para as mãos dele. Parecem garras, a cor da pele mudou, parecendo que sofreu cresceu uma pelugem. E aquilo ali saindo da capa dele, não parece um rabo? – disse Lilian mostrando que ela também tinha percebido. – se não me engano isso é uma transformação incompleta controlada, ele é um animago. Mas não consigo imaginar um animal que possa combater um basilisco.

- Meu amor, pense um pouco. As transformações, o nome, as lendas por trás. Se bem que tem outro animal que pode olhar para um basilisco sem sofrer. E ele não se parece com uma fênix. – disse Pontas.

- Não acredito. – disse Lilian levando as mãos na boca. – Um Grifo.

- Não um qualquer. Um Grifo Real. – disse ele de forma honrada.

Quando Voldemort terminou a sua transformação ele olha para seu adversário e o vê de olhos fechados.

-_ Ficar de olhos fechados não vai te salvar. _– disse a cobra em sua língua.

- Eu queria fazer uma surpresa, mas já que você insiste, eu abro os olhos. – disse o guerreiro abrindo os olhos e revelando os olhos de um leão. – Existem animais que não são suscetíveis ao seu olhar.

Voldemort se impressionou por ele conseguir entender o que foi dito.

- _Você realmente acha que essa barreira vai me impedir de matar a todos? Ela parece bem fraca. Eu poderia destrocá-la facilmente._- disse Tom.

- Você pode até tentar, mas não conseguirá. Ela apesar de parecer frágil, ela é mágica. Portanto tem suas características próprias, uma delas é que possui resistência a ataques físicos de dez vezes. Outra é que quem está fora vê perfeitamente o que se passa aqui dentro, sem riscos, pois não é a imagem real é uma projeção. – disse Gryffindor como se fosse um vendedor.

- _Eu posso atacá-la repetidas vezes até que a magia se esvaire. Nesta forma não sinto impactos deste tipo_ – disse o Voldemort de forma superior se lançando contra a barreira, mas nem chegou a tocá-la sendo arremessado de volta para o centro por uma descarga elétrica.

- Esqueci de avisar que ela possui um sistema de proteção contra criaturas mágicas meio chocante. – disse o Ruivo rindo da piada. – Este é o seu fim.

- _Eu te vencerei e matarei a todos. Quando o seu corpo for destruído, a sua barreira cairá e estarei livre para reinar absoluto. _

- E aí que você se engana. Essa barreira só pode ser desfeita por um contra-feitiço realizado por quem a conjurou, mesmo com a morte deste. Se eu perecer, ela nunca será destruída e essa será sua prisão por alguns dias, até que você morra. E nem adianta tentar sair voando por cima dela, que ela é infinita, nem mesmo cavar, o solo em baixo de nos se tornou mais duro que o metal mais duro, e resistente a magia. Estamos presos aqui dentro nem mesmo aparatar para fora VOCÊ pode. Como disse é o seu fim.

- _Mas eu não morrei sozinho e mostrarei para todos que sou o melhor. O verdadeiro Herdeiro dos Quatro Grandes._ – disse o mago das trevas avançando contra o inimigo.

- Você terá que me pegar para poder dizer isso. – disse Harry finalizando a transformação e alçando vôo.

Mas para a surpresa do próprio algo saiu um pouco diferente do que devia. Longas presas surgiram em sua boca, presas afiadas como dentes de sabre. Mas eram feitas de ouro puro assim como suas garras. Essas eram características dos Leões Ancestrais, a forma mais poderosa destes animais. Ele decidiu se preocupar com isso depois, ele ainda tinha um ofídio para matar.

Voldemort começou a perceber que a briga entre os animagos não lhe dava vantagem alguma, muito pelo contrário, ele estava sendo derrotado. Apesar de grande o Grifo era extremamente rápido e ágil, se esquivando se seus botes, que era agora sua única arma, já que seu olhar não funcionava. Em compensação as garras e dentes do animal alado já abriram rombos grandes em sua grossa pele. Ele sabia que ferimentos sofridos em sua forma animaga não desapareceriam em sua forma humana, e o adversário passou a mirar em seus olhos. Esperando contar com a nobreza, que para ele era uma coisa idiota, Voldemort voltou à forma humana, onde ele teria mais chance de derrotar o adversário.

Como estava em terra e o grifo voando ele conseguira chegar a uma forma para poder usar a varinha antes do descendente do Leão pudesse pegar a sua espada e se defender do feitiço que ele lançaria. Ele aprenderá a roubar energia de um inimigo e assim ele conseguiria desfazer a barreira, mas só poderia ser usado em um momento em que sua vida dependesse disso, e assim igualaria a luta novamente e ele seria beneficiado.

Seu plano deu certo, assim que conseguiu mover seu braço direito ele sacou a varinha e lançou o feitiço. O rival tinha pousado a pouco e tinha acabado de se tornar bípede ainda com suas enormes asas.

Voldemort viu tudo em câmera lenta, o feitiço sair de sua varinha, ouviu os gritos por trás da barreira e reação do adversário de colocar as mãos na frente do corpo como se fosse impedir o raio de acertá-lo. Agora a vitoria era certa.

Porém, o feitiço não acertou o alvo. Bateu em algo antes, iluminando tudo. As pessoas de fora que tinham ficado indignadas com a atitude de Voldemort puderam ver somente a sombra do Gryffindor. Como ele ainda possuía suas asas, muitos viram a semelhança com um Anjo Salvador, principalmente as mulheres que suspiraram com a imagem, tanto de alivio quanto de desejo.

- Ei, esse eu não conhecia. O que ele faz?– disse o Ruivo curioso para o adversário que estava extremamente irritado por seu estratagema ter falhado, por algum motivo ele ainda mantinha as presas. – Não vai me dizer que não sabia que tinha a capacidade de realizar feitiços sem varinha. Seus bichinhos não te contaram como eu os humilhei da outra vez? Eles andam escondendo muita coisa de você. Mas eu sei que não conseguiram esconder que dei uma passadinha no cofre dos Lestrage e na Mansão Malfoy. Que belo presente de Natal eles te deram.

- Seu Maldito, se eu pego o seu espião ele estará morto. Mas como eu sou magnânimo eu te direi o que aquele feitiço faz. Ele rouba energia. Uma pena que não poderei usar de novo com você. Sua energia é bem poderosa. – disse Voldemort consciente de que Gryffindor possuía suas Horcruxes.

- Você não está preocupado com o que eu fiz com suas relíquias? Se bem que aquele seu diário é bem tagarela. Me contou um monte de historinhas suas, inclusive seu nome Tom Riddle. Gostei de bater um papinho com ele, mas ele ficava tentando me possuir, tive que dar um fim nele, com minha maravilhosa espada. Mas como eu poderia destruir uma peça de valor histórico tão grande como a Taça da Helga. Você foi bem esperto em usar ela.

- Então você destruiu meu diário, eu ainda sou imortal. – disse babando de ódio com a confirmação da destruição de seu diário.

-Sim, claro, eu destruí seu diário. Mas não quer dizer que não destruí também o pedaço de sua alma que continha na taça. Ficou surpreso por saber de suas Horcruxes. Digamos que foi chegar perto que era perceptível, pelo menos para mim, agora. Sabe procurar cinco objetos espalhados pela ilha toda não foi fácil. Fiquei mais de um ano procurando.

- Você não pode ter encontrado todas as minhas Horcruxes. É IMPOSSÍVEL! – berrou o lorde das trevas.

- Como impossível? Você ainda não reparou no meu anel? – disse ele mostrando o Anel que continha a pedra da Morte. – Acho que fica melhor no meu dedo. Ou quem sabe neste belo colar? São heranças de família pelo que sei. E o Diadema, não combina com a minha barba, me desculpe. Mas foi bem esperto em escondê-lo bem debaixo do nariz torto do Dumbledore. Sim Voldemort, você voltou a ser apenas Tom. Um bruxo mestiço.

- Eu ainda terei minha vitória.

- Se você quer dizer sobre o ataque que realizou no ministério, pode esquecer. Se você não reparou, mas não apareceu nenhum auror aqui. Portanto todos defenderam o Ministério, aliás, eles estão chegando. – disse o ruivo executando o mesmo feitiço do lado de dentro da barreira para poder visualizar o exterior.

Neste instante, vários aurores aparatam na vila. Alguns ficaram impressionados com alguém duelando com Voldemort, e pelo que parecia levando vantagem. Mas logo começaram a tentar prender os Lobisomens.

-Ei, vocês do ministério. Eles estão comigo. Não mexam com eles e eles não mordem vocês. – Gritou Harry para os recém chegados.

E se virando para o adversário disse:

- Como eu ia dizendo, você perdeu. Mas você é muito perigoso para ser apenas preso. Hoje você morrerá, prometi isso para alguém.

- Você não tem capacidade de me matar. – disse Voldemort, mas se arrependeu disso quando sentiu a lamina da espada em sua nuca.

- Não é porque eu ainda não te matei que eu não possa, aliás, eu poderia ter te matado desde o começo. Mas achei que um duelo honraria nossos antepassados e não deixaria dúvidas sobre quem é o Herdeiro do Castelo. – disse Gryffindor nas costas do adversário, aparatando novamente para seu lugar. –Dê tudo de si agora.

- E o que farei. 'RESTRICTUS'. – berrou Voldemort e um raio partiu de sua varinha mas ao invés de se dirigir para o guerreiro, ela foi lançada no chão. E um círculo branco apareceu envolvendo os pés do ruivo.

- Mais um que eu não conheço. O que ele faz?

- Ele restringe a magia de algo. Muito usado pelos saqueadores de tumbas no Egito Antigo. Agora você esta impedido de fazer magia até que eu o retire. E assim não poderá se defender de meu ataque, não sei porque que não pensei nisso antes. – disse o Cara de Cobra convencido de sua vitória.

- Num é que é mesmo, uai. – disse Harry tentando levitar umas pedras e se mexendo, mas o circulo sempre o acompanhava. – Mas eu já provei que posso te vencer de maneira trouxa, está lembrado de seus dentinhos.

Está foi a gota d'água para Voldemort. Sem pensar em mais nada ele concentra toda a sua magia neste feitiço. Não haveria como o ruivo escapar desta vez.

- AVADA KEVADRA. – berrou Tom, e um raio três vezes maior e mais rápido partiu de sua varinha.

Era isso que o Leão esperava, um ataque desesperado. Ele esperou pelo último segundo para agir com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto via o inimigo se deleitar com a vitória iminente. Então ele segurou a espada horizontalmente, segurando tanto no cabo como na ponta da espada, assim amparando o feitiço, e com um pequeno movimento de braços refletiu a maldição da morte para seu feiticeiro.

Voldemort não acreditou que aquilo pudesse estar acontecendo, seu próprio feitiço seria responsável pela sua derrota. Essa foi a sua falha, subestimou o adversário o tempo todo, estando sempre um passo atrás.

A mesma expressão de choque vista no bruxo das trevas foi visto em quase todos os que viam a cena, com exceção dos Lobisomens, que começaram a uivar honrando seu líder, acompanhados inconscientemente por Remo e o clone do Fenrir.

- Tom, você é mesmo idiota, esqueceu que eu disse que a espada era mágica. – Disse para o corpo sem vida, e pensou 'Dumbledore estava errado ainda possuo a proteção da mamãe'.

Ele enfim começou a andar, mas o circulo do feitiço restritivo permaneceu no lugar e depois do ruivo cruzá-lo ele foi se apagando, indicando que o feitiço se perdeu.

Com um movimento de braços a barreira voltou a ficar opaca e aos poucos foi se dissolvendo.

Assim terminava a batalha o que ficou conhecida como a Batalha entre a Cobra e o Grifo.

Os amaldiçoados aparataram de volta para seu lar depois disso, restando apenas os moradores de Hogsmeade, os professores e alunos da escola e os aurores que chegaram ali.


	19. O Vencedor

Capítulo 19 – O Vencedor

Harry ruma em direção ao grifo e ao seu clone. Uma forma de todos verem os dois homens juntos e dar a impressão de estar de saída, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria sair dali tão cedo.

- Você está bem? – perguntou para o clone que acariciava a juba do animal ao seu lado.

- Sim, estou. Fui atingido por alguns feitiços, mas não estou sentindo os efeitos deles. – disse o clone.

- Acho que seria bom você falar com seus amigos para que eles escoltem os alunos que ainda estão aqui, e depois se mande e vá ficar com a ruiva. Se ela acordar e não te ver, algo muito ruim vai te acontecer. – disse o herói rindo.

- Não acho que você possa dar ordens aos meus alunos. – disse o diretor para o Guerreiro.

- Não são ordens, são sugestões. Além do mais depois do estresse de hoje, não tem mais clima para visitas num povoado destruído. – disse ele na maior calma.

Fenrir ignorando o diretor foi falar com os amigos antes de aparatar para de volta para a enfermaria.

- Por que ele não ficou pra ajudar? Olha a bagunça que está aqui. – disse Sirius.

- Se fosse eu naquela enfermaria você ficava aqui? – perguntou Mary.

- Vamos logo com isso então. – disse o animago derrotado.

* * *

- Eu quero explicações. – disse Dumbledore depois que seus alunos começaram a caminhar de volta a escola.

- Eu não tenho que explicar nada para você. Não sou seu aluno. Mas como será você mesmo quem vai enfrentar os repórteres e o ministério, faça as suas perguntas, responderei o que precisa e pode saber. – disse Gryffindor.

- Quem realmente é você? – começou o ancião.

- Eu sou o herdeiro de Godrico. Isso é tudo que precisa saber. Não sou seu inimigo, somente um aliado contra o Tom. – disse Harry com um olhar que não admitia contestação.

- Como você sabia das Horcruxes?

- Você não é o único que pesquisou sobre a vida dele. E depois de encontrar a primeira percebi a presença da alma dele. Eu vi muitas memórias de pessoas que tiveram contato com ele e percebi que ele queria fazer as sete, mas só tinha encontrado cinco objetos para tal feito.

- Como você descobriu como destruir a alma dele dentro de cada objeto?

- Elas foram feitas por um feitiço, portanto poderia ser desfeito por outro. Demorei a encontrar essa resposta, mas que esta bem simples, era só pesquisar bem. Encontrei um feitiço das trevas muito antigo que servia para banir a alma de alguém. Achei a ironia muito engraçada.

- Uma ultima pergunta. De onde você conhece o senhor Potter?

- Tenho feito algumas visitas ao castelo, onde inclusive encontrei a diadema de Ravenclaw ali. Vi o jogo entre os leões e os marcianos e vi a covardia que fizeram com ele, e vi um grande potencial nele.

- O que você está dizendo?

- Você viu o ele e os amigos fizeram aqui hoje. Ele recebeu dúzia de feitiços sem que ele o afetasse. Mas não se preocupe com ele, nunca se aliaria a Voldemort. Ele tem um excelente coração. Agora tenho que ir, como disse para o Tom, tenho um encontro com um bela garota. Até uma outra oportunidade.

- Espero que sua visita não seja necessária. – disse Dumbledore.

- Não se preocupe eu não retornarei para exigir meu lugar no castelo, ele continuará como uma escola e você como o diretor até que não queira mais ou morra. E um último conselho, não desfaça a ordem, Tom pode ter sido derrotado, mas seus ideais não.

O guerreiro vermelho montou em no grifo e com um rugido levantou vôo para o meio da floresta, onde deixa seu companheiro e aparata para a enfermaria.

* * *

Dumbledore ficou parado olhando para onde o jovem voou, quando se aproximaram Alastor Moody e Rufus Scrimgeour.

- Por que você deixou ele ir? Precisamos interrogá-lo. – disse Scrimgeour.

- Nada do que eu falasse ia segurar ele aqui. – disse o professor.

- Então você poderia tê-lo azarado. – disse o auror.

- Nem se todos os aurores aqui presentes tivessem azarado ele a poucos centímetros de distancia seria possível acertá-lo. Ele brincou com Voldemort o tempo todo. – disse o diretor.

- Como isso é possível? – perguntou Moody impressionado.

- Não sei, mas aquele garoto tem um poder muito grande. E não demonstrou todo ele. Acredito que se ele resolvesse tomar o poder, ele conseguiria fazer isso sozinho.

- Mais um motivo para você tê-lo parado, Alvo. – disse Scrimgeour.

- E aumentar o mito, não obrigado. Não quero que ele derrote dois dos maiores bruxos do mundo no mesmo dia. Acredito que não o veremos tão cedo. Não termos que nos preocupar com ele.

* * *

Harry aparata na enfermaria onde estava apenas a Papoula e seu clone velando Gina. Aos poucos o clone se dissipa no ar assustando a enfermeira. Que finalmente percebe a presença do garoto.

- Vejo que cumpriu a sua promessa. –disse ela enquanto Guinho voltava a sua forma original.

- Não será necessário me matar. – disse ele rindo. – Como ela está?

- Deve acordar a qualquer momento. – disse a enfermeira de forma caridosa. – não existe mais nada da maldição nela. Você foi rápido em trazê-la.

-Harry. – eles escutam a menina chamar.

- Shiii. – disse o menino. – Aqui eu sou Tiago, meu amor.

- Guinho. – disse ela abrindo o olho. – Me desculpe.

- Não precisa. Você está aqui. Viva, eles também. Ao contrario de Voldemort, que não assusta mais ninguém. – disse ele a acalmando.

- E o que você esta fazendo fora de uma cama, com certeza você foi acertado por vários feitiços. – disse ela.

- Por alguns, mas nada que mereça a atenção da Poppy. Mas já que você insiste. – diz ele deitando na cama dela.

- O que os outros vão dizer? – disse ela.

- Eles se perguntaram por que não tiveram essa idéia antes. – disse ele antes das portas se abrirem e os outros entraram.

- Fiquei preocupado a toa. Eles estão ali bem. – disse Remo.

- E por que eu não tive essa idéia antes. – disseram os três marotos juntos, recebendo cada um, um tapa de suas respectivas namoradas e arrancando uma gargalhada do casal que estava deitado.

- Lírio, acho melhor que você cuide do seu braço. – disseram os Potter juntos. – você realmente achou que a gente não percebeu?

- Quando você se machucou? – perguntou Anna. - Eu não vi você sendo atingida.

- Foi quando eu caí. – disse ela olhando para baixo.

- Me desculpe. – disse Gina.

- Eu que devo desculpas. Você foi atingida tentando me salvar. – disse a ruiva.

- Não precisa se desculpar, você teria feito o mesmo por mim, tenho certeza. – disse Gina 'principalmente se Tiago te pedisse' pensou. – Agora é melhor você cuidar disso.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu a ruiva sentando na cama ao lado e esperando a enfermeira, com Tiago sentado ao seu lado.

* * *

- Tenho a honra de anunciar que os boatos são verdadeiros, Voldemort foi derrotado ontem em um ataque que foi frustrado por Lorde Gryffindor, com a ajuda de alguns alunos. Estes alunos conhecidos como Marotos, e estou incluindo as suas namoradas e amigas, foram responsáveis pela proteção aos alunos. Eles receberam Prêmios por Serviços prestados a Hogwarts e a Sociedade Bruxa. – disse Dumbledore no dia seguinte. – Não contarei os detalhes, mas creio que muitos de vocês já saibam.

* * *

Lilian estava patrulhando os corredores, realizando a sua função de monitora. Ela estava um pouco chateada, no dia anterior os meninos tinham desaparecido e não queriam contar nada para elas, nem mesmo Guinho.

Ainda estava no horário permitido para os alunos circularem pelo castelo, por isso ela não repreendeu duas alunas da Corvinal que estavam conversando em um corredor sozinhas, mas não pode evitar de escutar o que elas falavam, já que não se preocupavam se tinha alguém escutando, mesmo não tendo percebido a presença da monitora.

- Eu to falando sério, ontem eu tive a tarde mais maravilhosa. Passei ela todinha com Tiago Potter. – disse a loira.

- Não me diga. Mas com qual? O Apanhador ou o artilheiro? – perguntou a morena.

- O artilheiro. – disse a loira. – Foi tudo que eu sonhei, nunca pensei que sexo fosse algo assim.

Lilian não escutou mais nada, o ódio e a decepção eram grandes. Ela esqueceu de tudo e partiu para a sala comunal onde ela tinha deixado seu ex-namorado. Justo agora que ela estava se preparando ele faz isso. Se ele não conseguiu esperar agora, depois ele nunca conseguirá, ela não quer um marido que a traia.

Ela nem sabe como entrou na sala comunal, acredita que um calouro tinha aberto a porta para entrar quando ela entra como um furacão ali, e se dirige para a mesa onde os meninos estão jogando alguma coisa.

- Lírio, você voltou mais cedo. – disse Tiago se levantando e indo abraçar ela.

- Não me chame assim, você não tem o direito. – disse ela com raiva.

- Mas Lilian... – começou a falar o maroto mas foi interrompido pela ruiva.

- Para você Potter, é Evans. – disse ela irritada.

- Não, de novo não. – reclamou ele.

- Lilian, não. – disse Guinho, mas ela não deu ouvidos.

-Eu te odeio Potter. – disse ela.

Tiago sente uma pontada no coração, mas nada se compara a dor sentida por Guinho.

- O que eu fiz desta vez? – perguntou angustiado o moreno.

- Você sumiu a tarde inteira ontem e seus amiguinhos te encobriram, mas eu descobri o que você fez. – disse ela e não deixando ele falar. – Eu sei que você me traiu, ontem com a Susan.

- Me escute, eu não fiz nada disso, eu estava com os marotos em Hogsmeade. – disse Tiago.

- Já falei para você parar de inventar historias, EU NÃO ACREDITO EM VOCÊ. Eu te odeio.

Guinho olha para Tiago esperando que ele não fale nada que se arrependa, mas não conseguiu.

- Quer saber, Eu estou te odiando agora. – disse Tiago.

Neste instante Guinho desaba inconsciente no chão.

- TIAGO. – gritam todos.

Gina foi a primeira a chegar nele, e constata o pior, mal sentia ele em sua mente.

- A culpa é de vocês dois. – disse Gina chorando para o ex-casal.


	20. Consequencias

Capítulo 20 – Conseqüências

- A culpa é de vocês dois. – disse Gina chorando, para o ex-casal.

- O que aconteceu? – disse Lilian com lágrimas nos olhos, tanto pelas palavras de Tiago, quanto pelo desespero na voz da amiga. – Como podemos ter feito algo?

- Guinho, acorda. – chamou a ruivinha, mas nenhuma resposta. – Me ajudem a levá-lo para a enfermaria.

Tiago ignorando que podia fazer magia ergue o nos braços e constata que algo está errado, ele pesava menos que devia. Gina foi abraçada por Lilian e Alice. Todos seguiram os irmãos para a enfermaria.

- Poppy – gritou Sirius ao abrir a porta para o Tiago entrar. – É uma emergência.

A enfermeira entra, mas não consegue evitar de levar um susto ao ver um moreno carregando outro, e todos os amigos em volta com expressões preocupadas ou desesperadas, como as duas ruivas.

- Pontas coloque ele no quarto isolado. Quero privacidade. – disse Poppy se recuperando do susto. – Alguém pode me falar o que aconteceu?

Todos ficaram espantados, a enfermeira não fazia perguntas. Remo foi o primeiro a se recuperar e se lembrando de que poderia ter algo a ver com a amnésia do Fenrir, e começa a explicar de forma resumida.

- Estes dois ai na cabeceira da cama. – disse apontando para Tiago e Lilian que estavam um de cada lado da cama, enquanto Gina estava sentada ao lado do maroto deitado, olhando para ele. – Começaram a brigar e terminaram, ele simplesmente caiu no chão depois disso.

- O que vocês falaram um para o outro? – exigiu saber a mulher.

- Eles disseram que se odiavam. – disse Anna depois de ver que nenhum dos dois ia falar.

Poppy soltou um suspiro, tentando se controlar para não azarar os dois. Principalmente que seria ela quem teria que cuidar deles mesmo.

- Ele me disse que foi atingido por diversos feitiços durante a batalha, mas nenhum fez efeito que ele percebesse. Porém existem feitiços das trevas que possuem efeito retardado, que agem como doenças que vão debilitando aos poucos até chegar ao estagio final, ou que precisam de uma emoção para ativar, como o 'ódio'. Infelizmente não tenho condições de saber qual é agora. Preciso examiná-lo antes de ter certeza. Eu preciso que vocês saiam agora. Você não Gina. Ele foi acertado pelo mesmo feitiço que você, segundo ele, você pode ter uma recaída, caso seja efeito dele. Além de precisar que você me diga se tem algo errado com o corpo dele, sei que você o conhece há anos e deve saber melhor que ele as suas cicatrizes.

Aos poucos os amigos foram saindo. Tiago bagunça os cabelos do irmão e Lilian deposita um beijo na sua testa, saindo os dois se consolando sem perceber, se afastando apenas na torre.

Poppy retira a camisa do moreno quando o último sai, mais para trocar a sua roupa que para examinar.

- Em que eu posso ajudar. – disse Gina ainda chorando.

- Ficando calma. A situação é pior que imagina. Ele está sofrendo as conseqüências de seus atos e você esta arriscada ao mesmo destino. – disse ela preocupando mais a ruiva. – eu sei quem vocês realmente são. Depois da batalha ele voltou aqui e me contou tudo. Mas também não é todo dia que se vê um aluno se tornar um mito bem na sua frente. Ele me disse que ele me devia por tratá-lo bem no futuro.

A enfermeira parou de falar para fazer Harry tomar uma poção contra a dor, mesmo com a mente apagada o corpo sentia a dor.

- Ele está assim, por causa dos pais, como você mesma acusou. Eu sou leglimente, como você acha que eu consigo curar a todos sem fazer nenhuma pergunta, não sou tão boa como Alvo, mas para mim é o suficiente, somente ele conseguia me bloquear, até vocês dois caírem aqui. Depois não sentia nem a mente do seu namorado, e não penetrava na sua, acho que ele levantou uma barreira ao redor de sua mente. Bom, deixa isso para lá. A verdade é que com a separação de Tiago e Lilian, o nosso amigo aqui não conseguirá nascer. Sendo assim ele não poderá voltar no tempo condenando a vocês dois. Assim como a todos, sem a viagem nada disso terá acontecido, exceto o fato que gerou a sua destruição. Fenrir sabe muito sobre viagem no tempo. Ele conseguira te explicar melhor quando acordar.

- Você acha que ele vai acordar?

- Só posso torcer para isso. Senão Você-Sabe-Quem volta e não vai ter mais ninguém para pará-lo. Eu farei o que posso para juntar os dois de novo. – disse determinada a enfermeira. – Mas você tem que ficar aqui enquanto isso não termina, pode ter um piora no quadro geral antes de melhorar, como em uma gripe comum.

* * *

Já fazia uma semana que Tiago e Lilian terminaram. Lilian estava triste por causa da suposta traição e Tiago pela falta de confiança. Mas também fazia uma semana que Guinho estava desacordado, com Gina ao seu lado. Isto deixava a torre da Grifinória na maior melancolia. Era justamente lá onde estavam os marotos restantes e as meninas com exceção da Lilian, que saiu dizendo que tinha ido fazer a ronda, mas tinha visitado o casal na enfermaria sem a chance de esbarrar com um dos marotos.

Mas ela voltou para a torre aparentando alegria, diferente da forma com que voltava nos últimos dias e se dirigiu para as amigas que estava em uma mesa estudando.

- Alguma boa noticia? – perguntou Mary ao ver a cara da amiga.

- Estou namorando com Willian Spencer, aquele da Lufa-lufa. – respondeu a ruiva de forma que os marotos que estavam mais afastados jogando Snap Explosivo pudessem ouvir. – vocês não sabem com é maravilhoso ter alguém que te ame, que te respeite. E não sabem com sexo é bom, a melhor coisa do mundo.

Ela sabia que Tiago tinha escutando, depois que as cartas que os garotos seguravam explodiram na cara deles. Ficou com um sorrisinho maior quando viu isso. Além da cara de surpresa das amigas.

Tiago nem percebeu que tinha explodido as cartas, simplesmente não acreditava nisso. Ele sabia que a ruiva queria que sua primeira vez fosse inesquecível, mas fora do castelo. E o pior não foi com ele, agora sim ele acreditava que a ruiva nunca o amou, mas simplesmente ficou com ele para se livrar de suas investidas. Ele levantou e saiu, principalmente porque sabia que não conseguiria controlar mais os seus poderes. Infelizmente não foi bem sucedido, no 'longo' caminho até o retrato ele fez com que todas as luzes da sala se extinguissem e destruiu todos os vidros ali presentes, sorte que todos se transformaram em poeira, pois caso contrário poderia ferir muitos alunos.

Remo e Sirius saíram atrás do moreno para tentar evitar uma tragédia.

As meninas ficaram espantadas e com medo do que poderia acontecer. Mas nenhuma delas superou Lilian, que agora temia pela vida de um inocente e com certeza absoluta de que tinha exagerado no 'olho por olho'. Mas uma pontada em seu coração dizia que a situação era pior que imaginava e que afetava mais pessoas.

* * *

Na enfermaria Gina ainda cuidava do namorado que não dava sinais de melhora. Quando de repente um frio passou pela sua espinha dizendo que algo de ruim estava acontecendo. Se fosse com Harry ele saberia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, esse poder de adivinhação do moreno era impressionante e totalmente incontrolável.

Foi quando ela sentiu uma enorme dor no corpo, mas ela sabia que aquilo não era nada comparado com o que Guinho estava sentindo naquele momento.

O maroto berrava e se debatia, de forma muito pior do que ela se lembra de ter acontecido com ele ou qualquer outra pessoa, nem mesmo aquelas que ela viu sendo torturadas com a Cruciatus no ano que ela foi sozinha para Hogwarts.

Era como se a alma dele estivesse sendo arrancada do corpo. Madame Pomfrey logo apareceu com duas porções na mão.

- Tome essa poção, aliviará a dor. – disse para a ruiva entregando para a ruiva. – Vamos vou precisar de ajuda para dar essa para o Guinho.

Ela logo obedeceu.

- Poppy como você soube? Essa sala não tem um isolamento acústico? – perguntou a menina.

- Sim tem, um dos mais fortes, o último foi posto por ele. – disse a enfermeira apontando para o menino que ainda gritava. – mas esses gritos fariam um morto ressuscitar e depois morrer de novo.

Finalmente a poção foi administrada e pouco depois a intensidade dos gritos foi diminuindo, até parar e Guinho parar de se debater.

- Eu ainda mato aqueles dois por isso. – disse a enfermeira com pena de um de seus poucos amigos entre os alunos.

* * *

Na noite seguinte, quando Lilian foi à enfermaria para sua visita diária sozinha foi recebida por uma Gina brava, pois ainda estava com dor e Harry tinha que ser constantemente drogado para não sentir também.

- Pode ir falando o que aconteceu ontem.

- Calma, me diz antes como ele está. – disse Lilian tentando ordenar seus pensamentos ao ver o menino pior do estava na noite anterior.

- Ele está morrendo de dor, literalmente. Está dopado, mesmo inconsciente ele está gritando de dor. – respondeu Gina irritada.

- Bom ontem depois que saí daqui eu fui para a torre e acabei falando que estava namorando e que tinha transado. – disse ela baixinho, mas a outra ruiva escutou.

- O que? Você bebeu, foi? Destruiu qualquer chance que tinha de ser feliz. Me diz quem é o homem morto.

- Willian Spencer. – disse a monitora.

Gina nem perguntou como reagiu Tiago, ela podia imaginar como seria a reação do Guinho se isso acontecesse com eles. E também sentiu uma onda de poder ontem de noite, era a reação do moreno.

- Você foi muito baixa para se vingar, transando com o primeiro que passou. – disse Gina com raiva, ela tinha destruído a vida de Harry.

- Não, você me entendeu errado. Eu nem cheguei perto dele. Muito menos fazer isso ai que você está pensando. – disse Lilian precisando desabafar com alguém.

- Então você só colocou o pescoço do menino a prêmio, com os caçadores sendo Tiago com seus cães de caça em tamanho família. Eu esperava mais de você. Fez exatamente o que as meninas sem um pingo de vergonha fazem, ficam falando que transaram com os populares, para ver se assim ficam populares. Você foi baixa. Isso é típico de sonserinos.

Naquele instante, Madame Pomfrey entra no quarto e entrega a poção de Gina que não a bebe na frente da amiga, e pede ajuda para dar a do moreno. Lilian começa a sair, quando a enfermeira passa correndo por ela e parece atender uma pessoa. Lilian escuta uma voz que a faz ter péssimas lembranças.

- Eu estou me sentindo meio enjoada, principalmente pela manhã, o cheiro de comida às vezes me da ânsia. Tenho uma mudança de humor grande, às vezes estou triste, às vezes tenho vontade de chorar. Tenho desejos estranhos, quase o tempo todo.

- Estes sintomas são clássicos de gravidez. – disse a enfermeira, verbalizando os pensamentos de Lilian, o que a deixou triste, pois o filho seria de Tiago e conhecendo o moreno, ele assumiria o filho e se casaria com a menina.

- Impossível. Isso é impossível. – disse a menina desesperada.

- Na sua idade essas coisas acontecem, principalmente quando não se toma cuidado ou ele é falho. – disse a enfermeira de forma a consolar a menina. – mas para ter certeza devemos fazer um teste.

- Não será necessário. Eu sei como uma mulher pode ficar grávida. Mas eu ainda sou virgem, e nunca tive mais que amassos comportados, sempre com toda a roupa. – disse a corvinal envergonhada.

- Bom, se eliminamos gravidez, pode ser uma virose. Tenho uma poção para isso. – disse a enfermeira pegando um frasco entre muitos no seu armário. – tome tudo, se amanhã continuar os sintomas me procure na hora do almoço.

Então ela mentiu, pensou Lilian, e nem deu a chance para o moreno explicar. Agora ele entendia os sentimentos que viu na cara do maroto no dia anterior, era mágoa pela falta de confiança, além da decepção e do amor ferido. Ela precisava encontrar urgente com o Tiago.

Mas antes que pudesse sair ela esbarra em Willian Spencer, com a cara destruída. E ficou com pena do menino.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lilian.

- Foi Tiago Potter. – disse o menino rapidamente sendo cortado pela monitora.

- Eu mato ele.

- Não faz isso. – disse o menino. – na verdade a culpa foi minha, eu saí correndo quando o vi. Sabia que tem alguém espalhando pelo castelo que nós dois transamos? Bom deixa isso para lá, obviamente ele escutou e estava me procurando. Quando o vi com aqueles olhos bestiais, como quando ele estava lutando com os comensais. Eu tive medo. E tentei fugir, mas esqueci que a escada na minha frente tem um degrau falso. Então cai com tudo de cara. Potter foi que me ajudou e me trouxe até aqui, mas fui logo falando que não tinha nada com você. Vi que ele acreditou em mim, mas seu olhar ainda era perigoso. Será que agora posso me curar. Ta doendo.

Lilian saiu correndo atrás do Tiago, que não devia estar longe. Ela precisava pela sua vida e felicidade encontrar com o maroto.

A enfermeira curou o menino rapidamente, já que era apenas um nariz quebrado e um grande inchaço no olho esquerdo. Assim que Spencer saiu, ela foi ver se aquilo tinha alterado o estado de seus dois pacientes na sala isolada, Aparentemente nada tinha ocorrida a eles.

Ela esperava que a armação que ela fez com ajuda da Kelly, a ex do Guinho, para poder concertar as coisas desse certo, ela precisava somente esperar e ver a reação do menino.

Ela ficou ali escutando algumas historias do moreno, que eram contadas por Gina uma forma de se distrair. Ma isso não durou muito. Logo a ruiva solta um grito de dor e desaba inconsciente. Rapidamente Poppy a coloca na outra cama ali presente e fica esperando para ver qual foi a tragédia desta vez. Ela enfim olha para o moreno, este parecia desaparecer, depois voltar a aparecer de novo. Em pouco segundo a mão direita dele, não voltou a aparecer, indicando que os efeitos da mudança temporal estavam o atingindo. A esperança era que tudo se resolvesse antes que os dois sumissem de vez.

Minutos se passam, e o silencio incomodo foi quebrado com a entrada de uma pessoa naquele quarto levitando um corpo.

* * *

Lilian procura nos caminhos perto da enfermaria e acaba pegando o caminho que levava para a cozinha. Quando escuta vozes alteradas, sendo que uma era de Tiago. Ela corre para alcançar e evitar uma tragédia.

Ela encontra o maroto com a varinha em punho, encarando três dos maiores sonserinos. Estes apesar de expressarem medo, também tinham as varinhas apontadas para o adversário.

-Abaixem suas varinhas. – disse Lilian, querendo resolver essa coisa logo. – Vocês estão em detenção.

- Calma Evans, eu posso explicar. – disse Tiago sem olhar para ela.

- "Não quero saber de suas explicações. Justo agora que eu vi as coisas de forma clara, você destrói tudo, agindo como antigamente." – disse Lilian telepaticamente, mesmo não sabendo como o fizera sem a presença do Guinho ali, mas não querendo que os verdinhos os escutassem.

- "Espero que não se arrependa disso de novo". – disse ele da mesma forma.

- Eu mandei abaixar as varinhas, principalmente você Potter. – disse ela de forma autoritária.

Tiago a olha como se colocasse a culpa de tudo nela. Decidido a não prolongar mais as coisas ele guarda a varinha. E estende a mão para a sombra de uma armadura que estava ao seu lado. De lá sai um menino do primeiro ano da Corvinal, que parecia com medo. De mãos dadas, Tiago se vira de costas para os sonserino de forma a olhar para Lilian, e coloca o menino entre os dois e começa a andar.

Os sonserino vendo uma enorme oportunidade atingem o moreno com feitiços diferentes, certos da vitoria. Porém Tiago já tinha previsto algo estúpido desse e contra-atacou, deixando os meninos inconscientes. A última coisa de que ele se lembra foi do corvinal gritando com a monitora por ter feito Tiago abaixar a varinha enquanto ele estava o defendendo.

Desesperada com um grande corte que surgiu nas costas do ex, Lilian o levita para a enfermaria, entrando direto no quarto do Guinho. Onde ela acreditava estar a enfermeira.

Poppy ao ver o menino ordenou que colocasse na cama que estava Gina. Sendo que ela levitou a menina para a cama do namorado. Naquele estado, os dois não precisavam estar confortáveis, mesmo assim ela aumentou a cama.

Em poucos instantes o corte foi fechado. Mas o maroto não acordou.

- Bom, ele perdeu muito sangue, além da vontade de viver. – disse de forma acusadora a enfermeira saindo.

- Não você não pode morrer, quem vai implicar com o Remo por ele ter um 'problema peludo', quem vai lembrar o Sirius que o que faz o mago é ele próprio e não seu sangue. Não pode. Se você morrer eu morro junto. – disse Lilian beijando o garoto.

Uma onda de energia se desprendeu dos dois, era uma onde de amor. Ao atingir o outro casal, este parecia melhorar, Gina respirava mais suavemente e a mão de Guinho voltou a aparecer.

Lilian acabou dormindo sobre o moreno. Quando Poppy foi ver como estavam os quarto se espantou com a cena, as duas ruivas na mesma posição, deitadas sobre o peito de seu moreno. E estes com sorrisos no rosto. Ela sabia que ninguém acordaria antes do nascer do sol, principalmente Guinho que ainda ficaria sem consciência por alguns dias.

* * *

- Agora é sua vez Lilian, pode contar. – disse Anna.

- Bom, foi com o Ti. – disse ela corando com as risadinhas de todos e a cara de safado do namorado. – Foi no segundo ano. Pouco antes da viagem de Natal. Alguém colocou um visgo na porta que eu ia passar, no mesmo momento que o Tiago passava do outro lado. E vocês sabem a tradição. Quem para debaixo do visgo precisa se beijar, o problema é que foi bem na frente de quase toda a escola. O Tiago sendo bonzinho só me deu um selinho.

Ninguém reparou que um casal, que há muito tempo não entrava ali, tinha acabado de chegar e permaneceram em silêncio.

- A que sem graça. – disse Mary.

- É isso não vale com primeiro beijo. – disse Alice.

- Mas vocês nem deixaram eu terminar de contar. – disse Lilian. - Mas ainda quero saber que foi que colocou aquilo lá.

- Foi a Sirius. – disse Remo. – ele queria que o Tiago fosse forçado a beijar uma sonserina. Mas você apareceu primeiro, o frustrando.

- Vocês sabem que Tiago Potter é Tiago Potter, portanto depois ele me seguiu dizendo: "Um selinho não libera da obrigação do beijo. Eu só fiz aquilo para que não precisasse ser na frente de todos." – disse ela imitando a voz do maroto,- e depois me deu um verdadeiro beijo. Passei as férias todas pensando no beijo, mas esqueci logo, vocês sabem tinham muitos meninos mais bonitos que o Ti, naquela época. E ele era muito criança ainda.

- Maroto desde pequeno. – disse Guinho atrás deles, assustando a todos.

- Guinho. – disseram as meninas.

- Fenrir. - os marotos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Quer nos matar de susto. – disseram todos juntos agora.

- Eu passo duas semanas em coma, saio da enfermaria sem que nenhum dos meus amigos fosse me visitar, enquanto estava acordado, e me recebem assim gritando comigo. Isso magoa. – disse ele fazendo drama.

- Deixa de ser dramático, menino. Poppy que não deixou a gente se aproximar hoje, ela não queria nenhum maroto por lá, já bastava vocês dois lá. – disse Tiago se levantando para abraçar os dois, gesto seguido por todos.

- Bom agora, me contem as novidades. – disse Guinho ao se sentar em uma poltrona junto com Lilian.

- Não ocorreu nada além do que a Gina já te contou. – disse Remo. – se ela te escondeu algo tenho certeza que a Poppy teve muita alegria em te contar.

- Então podemos deixar isso para lá. – disse Lilian. - O que quero saber é como foi o primeiro beijo de cada um de vocês.

- Mas, Lírio. – disse Guinho.

- Nada de Mas, porém, contudo. Pode ir contando, todos nós já contamos e podemos repetir par vocês. – disse Sirius.

- Tá bom, eu conto. – disse ele suspirando e olhando para Gina. Esta tremeu, que ela saiba o primeiro beijo dele foi com a Cho, e ela não gostava nada disso, mas se ele ainda tinha que fingir que estava com amnésia, ele teria que inventar uma historia, que seria digna de um maroto. – Foi nas férias entre o primeiro e o segundo ano. Eu estava passando alguns dias na casa da Gina, eu sou grande amigo do irmão dela, que também está no sétimo ano.

Gina não queria acreditar que ele estava inventando uma historia em que beijaria a Mione, se Rony suspeitasse disso ele estaria ferrado.

- Eu acordei uma noite com sede e desci para a cozinha. Na volta para meu quarto, o vento abriu uma porta, uma que eu nunca tinha visto aberta. Era o quarto da Gina, no qual eu só voltei a entrar antes de vir para cá. Então eu a vi, dormindo como um anjo, com seus cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro. Você estava tão bonita, meu amor, que eu não resisti e te beijei. – disse ele como uma confissão.

- Aquilo não foi um sonho? Foi real? – perguntou Gina sem saber as implicações que isso teria.


	21. Eu sou seu filho

Capítulo 21 – Eu sou seu filho.

- Aquilo não foi um sonho? Foi real? – perguntou Gina sem saber as implicações que isso teria.

Tiago e Lilian se entreolharam e perceberam que chegaram a mesma conclusão. Que a memória do Guinho tinha retornado. Mas não falariam nada. Assim como Remo.

Harry depois de assimilar o que a menina disse, começou a se preocupar com a repercussão desta noticia. Agora que Voldemort tinha sido derrotado, ele poderia se revelar como ele mesmo. Ele ainda precisava ver se a ruiva concordava com ele, então olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela antes de falar qualquer coisa.

Gina ao ver o olhar de Tiago e Lilian, percebeu a mancada que deu. E olha para Guinho que estava olhando profundamente para ela.

- "Será que devo contar tudo? Agora que não corremos o risco de destruir o futuro, já que ele é diferente." – falou mentalmente Guinho.

- "Será melhor que inventar outra desculpa para seus pais."- respondeu a ruiva.

- A que romântico. – disse Alice quebrando o clima.

- É, essa me superou. –disse Sirius. – sempre pensei que o meu foi o primeiro.

- Agora que sabemos sobre os beijos, o que aconteceu com você, Guinho? Para passar tanto tempo dormindo. – perguntou Mary.

- Esta historia é um pouco longa e precisa ser revelada onde ninguém possa nos ouvir. Alice, acho que o Frank precisa ouvir também, será que você pode escrever uma carta pedindo para ele venha até aqui.

- Não vai demorar muito? – perguntou a menina. – E por que ele precisa ouvir?

- E algo maior que vocês pensam e ele esta envolvido. – disse Harry. – Por isso mesmo que eu vou buscá-lo pessoalmente daqui a pouco.

Enquanto Alice escrevia o bilhete para o namorado, Guinho e Gina acertavam os detalhes.

- Onde vamos conversar? – perguntou Gina baixinho de forma que só eles escutassem.

- Sala Precisa. Poucos a conhecem e lá cabemos todos. – disse o moreno.

- Vai chamar mais alguém? Dumbledore?

- Não ele não, mas uma pessoa vai estar lá escondida. – disse em tom de mistério.

- Aqui está a carta. – disse Alice para os dois.

- Ótimo. – disse o maroto. – agora sigam a Gi, que ela os levará para o melhor local para isso. Eu só vou buscar quem falta. –disse ele mostrando a carta.

- Depois a gente conversa sobre o senhor ficar beijando meninas inocentes enquanto elas dormem. – disse Gina.

- Claro, minha bela adormecida. – disse ele deixando a menina corada. – Como se eu fosse o único a me aproveitar de pessoas adormecidas.

Enquanto Gina levava um grupo confuso para a Sala Precisa, que não é muito distante da torre, Harry ia atrás de quem faltava.

Primeiro aparatou na porta da sala da Minerva, ela precisava ouvir tudo. Deixou com ela a capa dele, assim ela poderia ouvir tudo sem que os outros a vissem. Seria mais fácil assim.

Depois aparatou no apartamento do namorado da amiga. Que ficou surpreso e depois de ler a carta aceitou acompanhar o moreno.

Os dois aparataram na porta da Sala Precisa, que já fora ativada pela ruiva. Lá tinham uma serie de sofás e poltronas, onde os amigos estavam sentados em casais. Sendo que Tiago e Lilian dividiam um sofá ao lado da poltrona que Gina ocupava. A poltrona era grande e com certeza a ruiva queria que ele se sentasse com ele. Depois de assegurar que a professora tinha entrado, ele fecha a porta, a tranca e a enfeitiça para que ninguém de fora consiga abrir ou escutar algo.

Ele atravessou a sala e sentou do lado da namorada, pensando em como ia começar a contar as coisas.

-Fenrir, eu acho melhor você começar a falar logo, senão alguns aqui começaram a pensar coisas nada dignas. – disse Pontas tentando quebrar o clima pesado que tinha se instalado na sala quando eles chegaram.

- Isso não é fácil. Eu sei que mesmo entre amigos existem segredos e alguns podem mudar todo o relacionamento. Eu menti para vocês e estou escondendo segredos muito graves. – disse Fenrir.

- Isso quer dizer que você recuperou a sua memória. E sua vida e bem diferente de tudo isso. – disse Aluado.

- Como assim perdeu a memória? – perguntou Anna ao seu lado.

- Quando eles caíram aqui em Hogwarts, ele sofreu amnésia pelo feitiço que os trouxe aqui. – disse o monitor.

- Isso é uma das mentiras que eu contei. Eu não perdi a minha memória hora nenhuma. Me desculpem. – disse o moreno de cabeça baixa.

- E por que você nos fez achar isso? – perguntou Lilian em um tom decepcionado. – sim eu também sabia assim como o Tiago. Todos os professores deviam saber também.

- Eu peço que esperem eu terminar de contar a historia toda para que me julgar. Esse foi um recurso que usei para esconder a minha verdadeira identidade. A Gina não sabia que eu não tinha não perdido a memória, eu também a enganei neste ponto, mas só assim todos, e neste caso incluo Dumbledore, não suspeitariam de nada. – disse ele de forma cansada. – eu não vim para cá com o intuito de estudar, ou conhecer algum de vocês, aliás era para eu vir sozinho, mas a Gina acabou vindo junto.

- Se é para falar de segredos e mentiras, acho que eu devo começar a falar. – disse Aluado. – Eu tenho um segredo que guardo comigo a muito tempo, alguns aqui já descobriram.

- Aluado, você não precisa disso. – disse Fenrir.

- Preciso sim. Cansei de me esconder e viver pela metade. Foi você mesmo quem me convenceu que eu posso ter uma vida, e meus amigos fazem parte dela, então eles merecem saber.

- Nós sempre estaremos com você. – disse Pontas.

- Eu também, meu amor. – disse Anna.

- Dá para parar com essa ceninha e falar logo. – disse Almofadinhas.

- Deixa ele falar o que quiser, seu cachorro. – disse Mary.

- Eu sou um lobisomem. – disse Aluado, mas desta vez não abaixou o olhar ou tentou fugir.

Ele esperou que todas as meninas se assustassem. Mas somente Mary e Alice tiveram alguma reação. Não foi a esperada que é a de medo, mas uma que revelava que elas entendiam a sua dor. Assim como Frank. – Fui mordida ainda criança.

- Vocês já sabiam? – perguntou Anna para Gina e Lilian.

- Sim, descobri depois do ataque do Snape. – disse Lilian.

- Faz parte dos nossos segredos. – disse Gina, indicando que ela fazia parte de alguns dos segredos do maroto.

- Eu só não entendi a parte dos marotos nesta historia, já que todos sumiam durante as noites de lua cheia. – disse Alice.

- Sem contar os machucados. – disse Frank, que ainda não sabia o porquê dele estar ali.

- Esses malucos, digo, Almofadinhas, Pontas e aquele outro, depois que descobriram no segundo ano o que eu era tentaram de todo para me ajudar, principalmente durante a lua cheia, inventando inúmeras desculpas e tentando achar algo para minimizar os efeitos, até que descobriram que os lobisomens não eram perigosos, quanto a maldição para os animais. Para eles virarem animagos foi um pulo, demorou anos, mas enfim eles conseguiram me acompanhar.

- E quanto ao Guinho? – perguntou Anna.

- Isso só ele pode responder. Quando ele chegou aqui ele disse que percebeu o que eu era, se bem que você me induziu a contar que eu era um lobisomem, contando aquela historia que você tinha ouvido quando criança. Como eu não percebi depois que isso era impossível quando você disse que tinha perdido a memória.

- Você sempre ficou um pouco distraído quando olhava para a lua. – disse Gina.

- Bom, agora que isso esta fora do caminho eu vou revelar a verdade sobre mim, ou melhor sobre nós. Tem partes da historia que eu sei que nem mesmo Gina conhece. – disse Harry para chamar a atenção de todos de volta para ele. – Primeiramente nunca foi nossa intenção mentir para prejudicar ninguém, mentimos para que as coisas seguissem seu caminho. Apesar de não termos conseguido fazer isso. A história que a Gina contou quando nós caímos aqui é quase toda falsa. Nós não somos americanos, nem ganhei como premio por vencer um torneio escolar a estadia aqui em Hogwarts.

- Isso quer dizer que você não é um Potter? Como você pode. – disse Pontas com raiva. – Vocês enganaram até mesmo meus pais.

- Não, essa parte é verdade. Você deve se lembrar da Gina gritando comigo antes de perceber onde estava, e ela sempre me chamando de Potter, coisa que só faz quando está com raiva. Eu sou realmente sou um Potter, na verdade nós dois somos do futuro. Sou seu futuro, Pontas. Eu sou filho seu filho. Seu e da Lilian.

O silêncio na sala foi instantâneo, quando todos pararam para pensar nas palavras do moreno.

Fenrir então começa a falar de forma mecânica, já que depois de começar o resto ficava mais fácil. Falou do terror que Voldemort impunha que pioraria com os anos, e que todos ali resolveram combatê-lo, falou de que os dois se casaram e depois de sua gravidez. Explicou a profecia e suas implicações, demonstrando para Alice e Frank o motivo deles ali. Depois seu nascimento e a necessidade de esconderem, o Feitiço Fidelis e a traição de Rabicho. Que resultou na morte de Tiago e Lilian e a prisão do Sirius. Falou do ataque ao outro casal.

Seguiu contando a sua vida como trouxa, o que deixou Lilian revoltada com a irmã, sabia que ela não gostava de magia, mas fazer isso a uma criança era demais. Depois contou sobre a vida no colégio. Contou somente o básico, que era da Grifinória, virou apanhador no primeiro ano e como ele combatia Voldemort desde o primeiro ano.

Os outros ficavam sem ação, somente escutando o que o moreno dizia, com algumas intervenções de Gina. Ele estava tentando não sair correndo dali, já que seus pais nada falaram depois das informações, Mas ele não parou de falar.

Ele contou sobre os ataques aos trouxas e como ele combateu o basilisco. Gina ficou contente que mais uma vez ele omitiu o fato de que ela era a responsável pelos ataques.

Fenrir falou então como Sirius escapou e ele achou que o maroto fosse o responsável pela morte dos pais. E como ele descobriu a verdade, no mesmo momento que descobrira que o professor Remo era um Lobisomem. Seguiu com a Final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol, os comensais e depois o Tribruxo. Decidiu não detalhar muito as provas e foi direto para o cemitério. Quando ele falou do ressurgimento de Voldemort foi que teve alguma reação dos seus ouvintes. As meninas colocaram a mão na boca evitando um grito.

Quando ele passou para seu quinto ano e a perseguição do ministério e da Umbrigde, e a criação da AD, foi que ele percebeu que todos estão se segurando. As mãos de Pontas e os olhos de Lilian demonstravam a raiva que eles sentiam pelo que o filho teve que passar. Mas ao falar da invasão do ministério o menino não conseguiu prosseguir, deixando Gina falar até quando ele saiu correndo atrás da Bellatrix. Então ele voltou a falar. Lágrimas corriam nos rostos de todas as meninas, mesmo Gina que já conhecia a historia. Mas quando ele falou de sua batalha em sua mente com o lorde das trevas foi interrompido pela namorada.

- Eu nunca soube disso. – disse Gina.

- Eu nunca tinha contado para alguém, ver vocês naquele estado e pensar que era tudo minha culpa, eu não queria mais isso nas minhas costas.

- A culpa não foi sua, já te dissemos isso. – disse ela.

- Isso mesmo filho. – disse Lilian se aproximando. – a culpa foi de Voldemort.

Pontas estava ao lado dela e ambos abraçaram o menino, confortando-o.

- Vocês não estão com raiva de mim? – perguntou ele para os pais. – Mesmo depois disso tudo.

- Vamos esperar você terminar para poder estipular seu castigo por isso tudo. – disse Pontas com um sorriso no olhar.

- Acho melhor você continuar, Fenrir. – disse Aluado. – ainda quero saber o final disso tudo.

- Sim. Está bem. – disse ele antes de continuar.

A poltrona em que Fenrir e Gina estavam sentados começou a aumentar para dar espaço para Lilian e Tiago se sentarem ali.

Fenrir então relatou o seu sexto ano, onde ele descobriu sobre a vida de Voldemort e sobre as Horcruxes, estas já eram de conhecimento de todos, já que ele tinha falado isso durante a batalha de Hogwarts.

- Então você é o Lorde Gryffindor? – perguntou Lilian. – Como se vimos vocês dois juntos?

- Um feitiço de Clonagem. Depois que deixei a ruiva aqui, na enfermaria eu realizei o feitiço e o Fenrir que voltou era o clone. Eu mesmo combati Voldemort. Durante os anos fui percebendo que tinha poderes diferentes dos bruxos normais e fui me aperfeiçoando, no meu tempo sozinho e aqui com a ajuda da Minerva. – disse ele. – Sim eu contei para ela partes da historia para que ela pudesse me ajudar. Alguns poderes são em níveis diferentes dos outros, como vi na AD. E outros que pouquíssimos possuíam, como a habilidade de fazer magia sem varinha, esta eu só descobri aqui. Mas a historia não acabou.

Ele continuou a relatar a visita a caverna e a invasão do castelo. Resultando na morte do diretor. Agora a parte que só ele sabia, o Exílio. E finalizando com a Batalha Final nos gramados do castelo.

- Bom, como eu ainda não poderia destruir Voldemort ali, e estando bem fraco por causa da batalha e do exílio, eu acabei apelando para um vira-tempo que encontrei no ministério. Ele era diferente e precisava de ser ativado por um feitiço poderoso para que pudesse viajar anos. Não sabia onde ia cair, por isso tinha inúmeros planos para essas situações. Como fui encontrado por vocês dois – disse Fenrir para os pais. – resolvi usar a amnésia para me proteger e proteger a todos. Se eu falasse quem eu era podia alterar toda a história e destruir tudo. Como quase aconteceu quando vocês brigaram.

- Como assim? – perguntaram os dois.

- Desde que aparecemos aqui, estamos alterando o futuro. Mas essas mudanças ainda não eram grandes o suficiente para me apagar da história. Só a nossa presença aqui fez com que Voldemort antecipasse seus planos acreditando que ia ser vitorioso. Como o ataque com os dementadores. Mas as minhas ações só ajudaram o futuro. Assim vocês acabaram se juntando, mas eu quase não tive nada haver com isso, só acelerei um pouco as coisas. Mas a briga entre vocês parecia ser definitiva não teria forma com que eu nascesse. Se eu não nascesse, não poderia alterar o passado e a única coisa que eu teria feito seria impedir vocês de ficarem juntos. Deixando o caminho livre para a dominação mundial pelo lorde.

- Isso quer dizer que se eu voltar no tempo e conhecer meus pais, e acabar destruindo o casamento dos dois antes de eu nascer, eu não poderia nascer, e não voltaria no tempo para destruir o casal e mesmo assim não haveria casal. – disse Aluado. – Isso é muito confuso.

- São as regras do tempo. Nem Merlin pode quebrá-las. Se um viajante do tempo alterar as coisas de forma a ele mesmo não nascer, em decorrência do que aconteceu, ele seria apagado da história, e seus atos seriam corrigidos, menos o que causou a sua própria destruição. Os seja se meus pais não estivessem se reconciliados a tempo eu teria desaparecido, assim como a Gina, e seriamos esquecidos. A única coisa que não mudaria seria que os dois não namorariam mais.

- Agora nos temos aqui Pontas pai e Filho. – disse Almofadinhas.

- Não, Almofadinhas. Eu posso ser parecido com meu pai, mas sou uma pessoa diferente. – disse Fenrir. – Serei sempre o Fenrir.

- Qual é o seu nome verdadeiro? – perguntou Mary.

- Acho melhor deixar que os dois o escolham sem minha influencia. – disse ele sorrindo. E então começou relatar suas aventuras neste tempo. Como encontrou o grifo, sua busca pelas horcruxes.

- O que você tinha na cabeça para montar um dragão cego? – perguntou Lilian se levantando e colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Era isso ou enfrentar todos os duendes do banco. Sabe, eles tem uma magia diferente da nossa e conhecem uns feitiços bem, digamos, desagradáveis. E já tenho experiência com dragões. A segunda vez foi meramente um passeio. – disse ele com cara de inocente.

- Nunca mais faça isso. – disse ela.

- Pode deixar. Da próxima vez eu uso um dragão que enxergue. – disse ele tomando dois tapas, um de Lilian e o outro da Gina.

- E nós, Guinho. Como nós somos no futuro? – perguntou Mary depois que todos pararam de rir, apontando para ela e Anna.

- Me desculpe, mas não conheço as duas. Nem os dois me falaram nada. Me lembro de ver fotos de vocês duas no casamento deles. Pode ser que vocês não tivessem juntos, já que eu dei um empurram bem grande para esses relacionamentos e pode ser que eles não tenham acontecido ou não duraram tanto tempo assim. – disse Fenrir tentando se desculpar. – mas com a confusão que foi a vida deles pode ser que tenham esquecido de me falar, só isso.

Ele preferiu não comentar nada sobre a Tonks ou o Teddy. Não podia acabar com o relacionamento do Aluado com a Anna com algo que poderia não ocorrer mais.

- Gente, acho que está na hora de irmos. – disse Aluado. – Vamos deixá-los conversar.

E assim saíram da sala deixando apenas Pontas e Lilian com os dois viajantes do tempo.

- Tem mais coisa? – perguntou Lilian.

- Sim. Mas antes, Mimi queira se juntar. – disse Pontas.

A professora saiu de debaixo da capa e mudou de cadeira ficando mais perto dos dois casais.

- Por quê? – perguntou Gina.

- Tem um segredo de família que eu descobri quando pesquisava sobre Voldemort, e vi que ele matou quase toda a minha família, ou melhor, os Potter. Acho que passa de geração em geração. E a Mimi o conhece. – disse Fenrir.

- Vocês não acham que o Guinho ter se proclamado Lorde Gryffindor, o Herdeiro de Hogwarts estranho não. – disse a professora.

- Não, ele é um grifinório. – disse Gina.

- Sou mais que isso. – disse Fenrir. – Os Potter são os descendentes de Godrico. Ou vocês acham que eu conseguir ter um Grifo real como parceiro algo normal.

- Sem contar que tanto ele quanto eu, temos mais poderes que os bruxos normais. E pelo que percebi da historia, também tem evitado mostrar seus poderes por ai, mesmo não conseguindo aqui neste tempo. – disse Pontas.

- Mas como você sabe? – perguntaram Lilian e Gina para a Minerva.

- Eu sou irmã da Laura Potter, portanto sou Tia do Pontas e tia-avó do Fenrir. – disse a professora.

- Então é por isso que vocês tiram notas tão altas e conseguem se safar das encrencas que se metem. – disseram as ruivas ficando em pé e colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Então é assim que vocês pensam de nós. – disseram os dois morenos se entreolhando e aparatando os dois individualmente para longe dali.

- Ainda não sei como esses dois ainda acabam com vocês duas depois de tanta patada. – disse Mimi. – O Fato de eu ser tia deles não quer dizer que protejo, ou protegerei eles. Muito pelo contrário. Eu sempre fui mais exigente com eles. As provas e deveres eu sempre corrigi com mais rigor, mas eles sempre conseguiram se superar e ficar as notas mais altas. Até mesmo as detenções eu pegava mais pesado com eles. Sim o Guinho me falou com eu tratava ele no seu passado.

Minerva esperou que a informação penetrasse bem nelas antes de voltar a falar.

- Os Potter só contam isso para quem eles confiam muito. Acredito que Tiago não tenha contado para os Marotos, ainda. Se eles resolveram contar para vocês ainda sendo somente namorados, vocês deviam estar honradas, pois isso geralmente ocorre na Lua de Mel. Eu mesma só fiquei sabendo disso tudo depois do nascimento do Tiago. Mesmo assim por que eu sou professora aqui, senão Felipe nunca deixaria que Laura me contasse.

- Merlin, nós fizemos mesmo isso. Acusamos eles de serem algo que não são e brigamos com eles. O que fazemos agora? – perguntou Lilian que ainda não sabia lidar com esses rompantes do namorado.

- Pedimos desculpas? – perguntou Gina, mas para Minerva que para a sogra.

- Sim, mas primeiro vocês terão que achá-los. – disse a professora antes de sair da Sala. – Ah, eu não sei se vocês perceberam mais os Potter têm os mesmos poderes, todos eles. Alguns precisam desenvolvê-los mais rápido que outros. E aparentemente Tiago também aparata aqui.

- Vamos, precisamos dos outros para encontrar os dois fujões. – disse Gina.

- Mas eles podem ter aparatado para qualquer lugar no mundo. – disse Lilian.

-Lily, você tem que começar a pensar como um maroto. – disse Gina puxando a outra ruiva para a torre. – os Marotos têm formas de se comunicar a distância e conseguem localizar qualquer pessoa neste castelo. Como você acha que o Tiago te seguia, mesmo sem sair da Torre?

- Mas você não me disse como sabe que estão no castelo.

- Simples, eu ainda sinto eles perto. Eu sei que você já conversou muito com os dois pela mente. Aliás, eu percebi que foi assim que eles ficaram sabendo do Snape. – disse Gina com a Lilian confirmando. – Bom, o Guinho me contou que essa ligação envolve todos os Potter, inclusive aqueles que entram na família por casamento. Eu sinto somente o Guinho, mas você consegue sentir seu filho e o pai dele. Além do mais, eles sabem que correríamos atrás deles e não iriam longe, apesar de não esperar que os encontremos. Eles só foram esfriar a cabeça e esperar que a situação se resolva.

- Como você sabe tanto assim? – Quis saber Lilian.

- Eu convivo com o Guinho há seis anos, mas convivo perto mesmo. Pude observá-lo por todos esses anos. Você também saberá reconhecer tudo com o tempo, e te garanto quando nos dois casarmos, você conhecerá seu filho melhor que ninguém, bem tirando o pai, mas ele é a mesma coisa então não conta.

As duas entraram e foram direto para Sirius. Os amigos estranharam que as duas entrassem sozinhas.

- Falamos bobagem e os dois sumiram. – disse Lilian interpretando bem a cara dos outros. – Melhor nem perguntar.

- Precisamos de ajuda. – disse Gina. – precisamos achá-los. Eles aparataram de lá. Sirius, você pode chamá-los pelo espelho?

As meninas se espantaram quando Sirius tirou um espelho do bolso e chamou o amigo. Ele manteve o objeto na mão de forma que todos pudessem ver.

Aos poucos a imagem do Sirius foi mudando para a imagem de Tiago.

- Fala Almofadinhas. O que está pegando? –disse o menino de forma que parecia que nada estava errado.

- As ruivas apareceram aqui pedindo ajuda. Onde vocês estão? – perguntou.

- Por ai. – disse Tiago finalizando o contato.

- Pega o mapa. –disse Gina um pouco desanimada. – Se estiver com vocês.

- Está comigo. – disse Remo, puxando-o do bolso. E depois de trocar um olhar com Sirius disse a senha.

- Vejamos. Eles estão... – disse Sirius. – em lugar nenhum.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Lilian desesperada. – Eu tenho certeza de que eles estão no castelo. Como vocês podem ter um mapa que mostra o castelo todo e não os encontra?

Gina tentava pensar mais não conseguia e estava quase entrando em desespero como Lilian.

- O Pontas tem um lugar secreto aqui em Hogwarts, um que ninguém mais sabe. – disse Remo. – Ele costumava ir para lá quando queria ficar sozinho. A única coisa que sabemos era que precisava voar para chegar lá.

- Ainda bem que o Guinho não conhecia esse lugar. Senão ia ser difícil encontrá-lo. – disse Gina. – vamos pegar as vassouras e procurar por eles.

Assim foi feito. Mas foram somente as duas. Eram elas que precisava se desculpar. Pensaram que poderia ser algum lugar na floresta. Mas depois que decolaram da janela do dormitório masculino. Lilian percebeu algo que nunca tinha visto no castelo. Parecia uma arena ou picadeiro, em cima de um dos telhados. Indicou para Gina de forma a irem para lá.

Pousaram e ficaram admiradas com o local. Parecia ser um local para proteção do castelo e um lugar para descanso. Deram uma volta no local e quando iam voltar para as vassouras deram de cara com duas feras.


	22. De Volta pra Casa

Capítulo 22 – De volta para casa.

Elas estavam de frente para dois enormes Grifos reais, e pelo que parecia a transformação para Leão Ancestral tinha começado nos dois, já que apresentavam dentes de sabre.

Os animais começaram a circundar as ruivas com movimentos curtos e sempre dando a impressão que iriam dar um bote.

Analisando bem os dois as meninas perceberam que eles tinham olhos de cor diferentes, um tinha olhos castanhos esverdeados e os do outro eram verdes. Eram os dois Potter fujões.

- Tiago, me desculpe. –disseram as duas olhando para seus respectivos namorados.

Os dois pararam de circular as duas e pararam de frente para elas, e num movimento brusco deram o bote.

As duas gritaram e fecharam o olho esperando o choque, mas sentiram que foram abraçados por braços humanos.

- Vocês realmente acharam que íamos machucar vocês. – Disse Pontas.

- Deviam conhecer mais a gente. – disse Fenrir.

- Seus bobos. – disseram as duas.

- Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Lilian. – Além de fugir de nos duas.

- Queríamos deixar vocês pensando no que falaram, e esfriar um pouco a cabeça. Depois decidimos nos transformar para comparar a diferença entre os dois grifos, mas parece que não temos muitas, de novo. – disse Tiago.

- Estamos de bem, né? – perguntou Gina.

- Claro, se vocês correram, ou melhor voaram atrás de nós quer dizer que se arrependeram. – disse Guinho.

Eles ficaram ali algum tempo jogando conversa fora e olhando para a paisagem. Até que Gina percebeu algo que não tinha reparado ainda.

- Guinho, por que você trata o Dumbledore tão mau aqui neste tempo.

- Aquele velho sacana, você quer dizer. Ele sabe que os Potter são poderosos, ele teve diversas gerações deles aqui na escola, e cada uma parecia ser mais poderosa que a outra. Ele tentou inibir os seus poderes Pontas, mas acho que não conseguiu por ter começado tarde, somente quando você veio para escola e já tinha seus poderes desenvolvidos o suficiente para impedir os ataques do diretor. Mas comigo ele começou logo depois que me deixou na casa da Tia Petúnia. Ele criou um pó que misturado na comida diminuía o poder das pessoas. Ele usou muito comigo, principalmente depois da profecia. Ele teve medo, mais medo do que tinha de Voldemort. Já que eu poderia vencê-lo. Então ele tinha que me controlar. Não permitiu que eu desenvolvesse meus poderes direito. Ele mandava o pó para a Tia Petúnia colocar em minha comida e depois fazia isso com toda a comida que era servida na mesa da Grifinória, ele chegou a tentar empurrar isso para sua mãe , Gi.

- Nossa. – disse a ruivinha.

- Ele tentou aumentar mais ainda a rivalidade entre as casas para evitar que eu comesse em outra mesa. Foi ele quem informou, de forma anônima que a Marieta estava na AD e que sua mãe trabalhava no ministério. Fazendo a bruxa ameaçá-la. Sabendo que assim destruiria meu relacionamento com a Cho. E não adianta fazer essa cara, que se não fosse isso seria outra coisa. Ela tinha um ciúme enorme da Mione, imagina se eu dissesse que ia passar as férias na sua casa. Ela teria me proibido de ir.

- Sei. – disse ela ainda desconfiada. Mas qualquer dúvida foi retirada com um beijo apaixonado dado pelo maroto.

- Bom, deixando meus relacionamentos passados no passado. Eu sentia que tinha mais poder quando estava na sua casa e ficava sem comer a comida 'batizada'. Acho que por isso que ele gostava que eu passasse os feriados na escola. Mas depois que eu fugi, e passei a me alimentar com o que desse, vi que meus poderes eram grandes e se desenvolveram rapidamente.

- Se ele usa isso com o Tiago também, como você pode ter desenvolvido seus poderes aqui? – perguntou Lilian.

- Fácil, qual foi a primeira coisa que eu fiz quando cheguei aqui? – perguntou Guinho. – Isso mesmo, fui para a cozinha. Lá eu convenci aos elfos que aquele 'tempero' ia me fazer mal, mas não ia atrapalhar o sabor dos alimentos e que ninguém ia perceber.

- Como você soube disso? – perguntou Tiago.

- No meu exílio eu consegui muitas informações sobre a vida dele. Além de conhecer pessoalmente três elfos que trabalhavam nas cozinhas.

* * *

- Isso é histórico. – Gritava Peace. – Potter apanha o Pomo e a Grifinória vence o jogo e o campeonato sem levar nenhum gol. Meus parabéns, principalmente para Tiago Potter, o capitão que conseguiu fazer essa equipe sensacional.

A torcida vermelha estava em festa, era a primeira vez em Hogwarts que um time vencia o campeonato sem tomar gols.

- Essa é provavelmente a primeira e única vez que um pai e filho vencem o campeonato no mesmo ano. – disse Remo para Lilian que estava rouca de tanto gritar, primeiro xingando os batedores que por ventura mandavam algum balaço em direção ao seu namorado ou seu filho e depois pela vitoria.

Ti voou para a torcida e puxou Lilian para cima de sua vassoura, colocando a atrás dele. Guinho e Gina já estavam aos beijos no alto do estádio.

Os gestos dos dois marotos fizeram metade da arquibancada suspirar, e a outra rolar os olhos.

Sirius para não ficar de fora pulou ao lado de Mary e logo a beijou. De alguma forma a coleira que ela tinha conjurado para ele apareceu de novo no seu pescoço. Remo suspeitou que isso fosse obra de algum dos Potter.

-Tiago Potter. – Disse Dumbledore com sua voz magicamente aumentada. – Venha receber o troféu em nome de sua equipe.

Todos os dez jogadores seguiram em suas vassouras até a parte onde os professores assistiam os jogos. Tiago, ainda com Lilian na garupa, se adiantou e recebeu o troféu.

Ele ergueu sobre a cabeça para que todos pudessem ver. Fogos de artifícios estouraram neste momento.

- Foi você? – perguntou Gina para Guinho baixinho.

- Sim. Uma pequena homenagem aos seus irmãos. Sabe, eu acho que eles teriam feito isso se ainda estivessem na escola quando você apanhou aquele pomo. – disse ele ao beijá-la. – Vi na mente do George como conjurar.

* * *

O clima de felicidade pela vitoria da Grifinória na Copa de Quadribol e por conseqüência uma enorme vantagem na Taça das Casas, logo foi substituída por um clima tenso. Principalmente para os alunos do quinto e sétimos anos. Os exames estavam próximos.

Os marotos estão agora sempre estudando, ou melhor os cavaleiros estavam estudando por que era a única foram de passarem algum tempo com as namoradas.

Guinho e Gina os acompanhavam também, apesar de seus exames não valerem.

Em uma tarde de sábado, em que todos estavam na biblioteca terminando os deveres, Minerva entra a procura dos dois viajantes do tempo.

- Boa tarde, Marotos. – disse ela em um tom menos serio que o normal.

- Boa tarde, Tia Mimi. – responderam os Potter e as ruivas, enquanto os outros responderam apenas 'Boa Tarde'.

- Gina, Guinho. Eu preciso de dar uma palavrinha com vocês dois. A sós. – disse a professora.

- Claro. – disse o moreno. – Eu estava mesmo querendo uma desculpa para sumir desta biblioteca.

- Tiago Potter. – repreendeu Lilian.

- Foi só uma brincaderirnha. – disseram os dois citados ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não estava falando com você, Ti. Era com ele. – disse a ruiva para o namorado.

- Então especifica. – respondeu ele, antes de perceber que a professora e seus dois amigos já tinham saído do recinto.

Os três seguiriam até o dormitório da professora. Era mais perto e ninguém conseguiria ouvir nada.

- Chamei vocês aqui para saber sobre os planos de vocês. Se farão os NIEM's. Quando irão voltar para seu tempo. Essas coisas sobre o futuro de vocês.

- Mimi, acho eu que devemos fazer os NIEMs, assim ninguém suspeitará de alguma coisa.

- Como assim, Guinho? – Perguntou Gina antes da professora.

- Nem todos os comensais foram presos. Alguns conseguiram escapar da cadeia. Isso aconteceu da outra vez, lembre-se do Malfoy que conseguiu se safar usando a sua influencia lá dentro e muito dinheiro. E acredito que conseguirá de novo. Eles poderão perceber algo de errado se não cumprirmos as formalidades. Assim terá nosso registro no ministério e ninguém pensará que somos do futuro. Portanto ninguém terá a mesma idéia que eu, e volte ao passado evitando que eu o derrote.

- E quando voltaram? – perguntou Minerva.

- Alguns dias depois do fim do ano letivo. Quero conhecer meus avos maternos e descansar um pouco. Não sei o que nossa intervenção causou no nosso tempo.

-Então seria melhor que vocês voltem para a biblioteca e estudem, ou pelo menos finjam. – disse a professora com uma piscadinha.

Os dois voltaram para a biblioteca e encontraram todos parados olhando para eles.

- Calma gente. Ela só queria saber o que faríamos no futuro. – disse Gina.

- Não entendi. – disse Alice.

- Ela queria saber se faríamos os NIEMs, já que para nós eles não valem.

- E?- perguntou Anna.

- Nós faremos. Apesar do perigo ter passado, ainda temos que nos comportar como alunos, para não levantar suspeitas do nosso passado. Principalmente o fato de eu ser Lorde Gryffindor.

- E quando vocês voltam? – perguntou Lilian preocupada.

- Voltaremos alguns dias depois do fim das aulas. Sabe dar a impressão de que estamos voltando para casa. Se bem que estaremos fazendo isso. Devemos descansar um pouco aqui ainda. Ainda tem algumas pessoas que eu quero conhecer. Seus pais, Lírio.

- Você não quer ficar para o nosso casamento? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Acho melhor não. Seria estranho para todos quando perguntassem o que nos estávamos fazendo ali, quando crescêssemos. E também é melhor diminuir o risco de causarmos mais mudanças no fluxo do tempo. Pode acontecer algo que mude tudo de novo. – disse ele.

- Vejo que ele puxou a sensatez da mãe. – disse Sirius com uma gargalhada.

- Fala mais baixo. – disse Mary. – Quer destruir a vida do seu afilhado?

* * *

- Eu não sabia que esses exames eram assim. – disse Gina cansada.

- Você queria o que? Eles têm que ser mais difíceis que o NOM. – disse Sirius, que também estava cansado.

- Ela não fez os NOMs, Almofadinhas. – disse Fenrir. – Passou direto para o sexto ano.

- Como isso foi possível? – perguntou Alice.

- O diretor foi assassinado antes dos exames. Assim todos nós passamos direto para o ano seguinte. – disse Gina sem emoção na voz.

- E mais agora você sabe o que sofremos. Ainda mais com a Hermione no nosso pé. – disse o moreno.

- Devo reconhecer que você e meu irmão são verdadeiros heróis por isso. – disse ela. – Eu não teria agüentado ela no meu ano.

Estavam todos nos jardins aproveitando o fim da tarde.

Hagrid se aproximou deles.

- O diretor quer ver vocês. – disse ele com um sorriso. – Não acho que vocês tenham feito nada que mereça uma bronca do diretor. Certo?

- Não fizemos nada. Aliás, esse ano nem tomamos nenhuma detenção. – disse Tiago.

- Muito impressionante, mas para quem derrotou inúmeros comensais, o que seria meros sonserinos. – disse o meio gigante.

O grupo se encaminhou para a sala do diretor. Mas pararam na frente da gárgula.

- Alguém sabe a senha? – perguntou Remo.

Pontas e Fenrir sacaram, cada um, um mapa do maroto.

- Algodão Doce. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Já disse que vocês são assustadores? – disse Aluado.

- Já disse, mas é legal manter assim. – disseram os dois.

- E melhor você se acostumar, Lilian. Parece que sempre serão assim. – disse Gina.

- Você também. – retrucou ela.

Eles entraram na sala e encontraram um professor surpreso por alguém ter acertado a senha e Frank, que imediatamente se adiantou e beijou a namorada.

- Meus jovens sentem-se. – disse o diretor conjurando cadeiras para todos. – Eu chamei a todos aqui para uma conversa seria. Durante essa guerra, eu formei um grupo secreto de resistência a Voldemort, independente do ministério, apesar de contar com algumas pessoas que lá trabalham. Nós batalhamos contra comensais e tentávamos evitar que a influencia do mau se expandisse. Ela é chamada Ordem da Fênix. Seu principal objetivo era combater Voldemort, com a sua destruição, muitos não veriam motivos para nossa existência. Lorde Gryffindor discorda disso. Acredito eu que seja pelo fato de que os ideais dele ainda existam. Estou contando tudo isso para vocês, pois quero que vocês se juntem a Ordem.

- Por que nós? – perguntou Aluado.

- Vocês combateram os comensais de igual para igual. Sem medo. Eu sei de suas características e habilidade e digo, serão um enorme reforço para o time. Acredito que se não fossem vocês e Lorde Gryffindor o colégio seria tomado por Voldemort, já que grande parte da ordem estava no ataque ao ministério. – disse o diretor, fazendo os alunos pensar.

- "Façam o que acharem melhor." – disse Fenrir mentalmente para os pais.

Aos poucos todos foram aceitando a proposta. Restando apenas Guinho e Gina.

- Nós recusamos. – disse o moreno. – Você sabe muito bem que temos que voltar para casa.

- Você acha prudente retornar, em sua condição. – disse o diretor.

- Sim, todos já sabem de minha situação aqui, e te digo, isso não impede a minha volta. – disse ele. – As conseqüências podem ser muito ruins.

- Certo. Não poderei forçar ninguém a isso, mas vocês devem saber que isso é segredo. – disse ele.

- Sabemos bem. – disse Gina, deixando no ar que eles já a conheciam.

- Quando tiver uma reunião eu chamo vocês para poder apresentar os outros membros. – disse o diretor dispensando a todos.

* * *

A viagem do expresso foi tranqüila, nenhum incidente ocorreu. Melissa passou meio chorosa pela cabine deles, mas foi pelo fato de não mas vê-los todos os dias. Tiago prometeu visitá-la na escola de vez em quando. Enquanto os outros revalidavam o voto de proteção, o que tranqüilizou a menina, junto com o colar que entregaram para ela, a jóia era magicamente ligada com as varinhas de cada um, caso ela precisasse eles sentiriam e correriam para ajudá-la.

- Estou ansioso para conhecer seus pais, Meu Lírio. – disse Tiago. – Espero que eles gostem de mim.

- Eles vão adorar você. A pessoa mais difícil de se conquistar você já conquistou. Eu. – disse a ruiva beijando o moreno. – Sem contar que eles não podem fazer mais nada contra. Temos o Guinho para comprovar isso.

- É mesmo. Às vezes esqueço deste detalhe. – disse ele.

- Só você mesmo. – disse ela procurando os pais na plataforma. – Meninas vocês viram meus pais?

- Não. Li. – disse Alice. – Você tem certeza de que eles iam te esperar aqui.

- Sim, tenho. Eles me escreveram falando isso. Estranho. Devem ter se atrasado. – disse ela preocupada.

- Melhor aparatarmos na sua casa para ver se esta tudo bem. – disse Remo.

- Concordo. – disse Guinho.

Assim todos aparataram para um beco perto da casa da menina.

- O carro ainda esta ali. – disse a menina desesperada.

- Calma, Lily. Eles devem ter perdido a hora, só isso. – Mary tentou acalmar a ruiva. –Vamos entrar e você verá que nada de errado aconteceu.

- Não. Melhor olharmos antes se está tudo bem. – disse Guinho sacando a varinha e executando um feitiço de localização na casa.

- O que tem de errado. Guinho? – perguntou Gina ao ver a cara fechada do namorado.

- Tem algo bloqueando magia, mas consigo sentir algo, não posso precisar. Acredito que tenham dois comensais em casa, sinto os meus avôs bem, mas acho que o alvo seja, você Lírio. – disse ele.

- Então vamos entrar. – disse Almofadinhas. – estamos em maioria.

-Não é isso que eles querem. Se tornar mártires e ainda causar um dano n'a gente. – disse Harry. - Temos que ter um plano.

- Você tem alguma idéia? – perguntou Anna.

- Sim. Tenho. – respondeu ele, mas antes de poder dizer foi interrompido pelas ruivas.

- Eu não gostei nada disso.

- Mas vocês nem ouviram.

- Você vai fazer um sacrifício que eu te conheço. – disseram as duas de novo.

- Ele é rápido, fácil e limpo. Me deixem terminar de falar antes que vocês me batam. – disse ele se afastando das duas. – Primeiro, Alice, você deve ir atrás do Frank. Ele poderá levar os dois. Lilian, você entra na casa e age normalmente, depois que conseguir ver os atacantes nos avisa e depois eu e o Pontas aparatamos para dentro e os esputoramos.

- Isso pode dar certo. – disse Lilian. – esses idiotas têm mania de falar demais.

- E nós? – disse Almofadinhas.

-Ficam aqui, podem aparecer mais. Depois que tudo tiver limpo, vocês entram. – disse Tiago entendendo o plano do filho.

Gina só fecha a cara e nada fala.

- Foguinho, se nem Voldemort consegui me pegar, não serão esses dois que conseguiram. – disse Fenrir.

- Tenho todo o direito de não gostar. Mas, vai salva os seus avôs. – disse a emburrada.

Depois dos detalhes acertados eles colocaram o plano em ação, mas uma dúvida pairava na cabeça de quem não estava na cabeça do ataque, como Lilian ia avisar para os Potter onde os comensais estavam.

Lilian entra em casa chamando pelos pais, como se estivesse voltando de Hogwarts e não tivesse percebido nada. Foi andando pela casa, até a cozinha. Onde estavam os pais amarrados e amordaçados, mas pareciam bem. Os comensais seguravam facas perto do pescoço dos dois.

- Não se mexa, menina. – disse um dos comensais. – Não quer ver o sangue ruim de sua mãe no chão da cozinha, quer?

- Levante as suas mãos. Não quero que você pegue a sua varinha. – disse o outro. – Boa garota. Você sabe que isso é vingança pelo que fizeram com o Mestre. Acertaremos onde mais dói. Decidimos começar por você. A Sangue- Ru...

Ele não chegou a completar a frase, pois jazia inconsciente no chão, ao lado de seu amigo.

Ricardo e Samanta Evans estavam livres e abraçando a filha.

- Filha como você conseguiu nos soltar sem a sua varinha? – Perguntou Samanta.

- Usei eles. – disse ela apontando para os dois morenos que estavam em pé atrás deles.

- Muito prazer, eu sou Tiago Potter. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Essa Brincadeira não tem graça. – disse ela antes da confusão apossar de seus pais. – Esse com olhos castanhos é meu namorado. E esse é...

- Eu sou neto de vocês. Vim do futuro com uma missão e aproveitei para visitar vocês. – disse o menino. – Sim sou filho dos dois. E aquela é minha namorada, também do futuro.

O resto tinha entrado na casa. Gina foi na direção do Guinho e começou a conferir se estava tudo bem com ele.

- Calma, ruiva. Eles nem notaram que estávamos aqui. – disse ele abraçando a ruiva.

Ricardo que tinha fechado a cara quando ouviu os dois Potter, esboçou um sorriso.

- Essa foi uma maneira bem interessante de falar que não adianta não gostar disso. Eles já vieram com o filho, adulto. Esses bruxos são incríveis. – disse ele. – Vocês ainda não o fizeram, né?

-Não, eu só vou nascer daqui a alguns anos, bem depois do casamento. – disse o neto evitando confusões.

Passaram o resto do dia ali, conversando com os pais de Lilian, explicando o que ocorreu em Hogwarts no ano, omitiram algumas partes, principalmente os perigos passados por eles, principalmente Guinho.

* * *

Depois de passar alguns dias na casa de Lilian e outros na casa de Tiago, Harry anunciou que eles voltariam para o tempo deles.

- Tem que ser feito em Hogwarts? – perguntou Lilian.

- Sim, espero voltar para o mesmo lugar que sai. Não sei o que aconteceu com o tempo. – disse ele. – Gi, preciso falar com você um instante antes de ir.

Os dois se afastaram e logo o moreno começou a falar.

- Gina, quando voltáramos teremos um problema, as lembranças das duas vidas se misturaram, então ficaremos um pouco desnorteados, não se preocupe e o efeito do tempo. Depois de um tempo saberemos muito bem qual vida e qual. Estou esperando voltar para o mesmo dia.

- Sim, Harry. Mas me diz se nos dois não formos namorados, o que acontecerá?

- Isso nós devemos ver lá, mas tenho certeza que isso não ocorrerá. – 'Tomei providencia para isso' pensou. – Acredito que meus pais farão de tudo para nos unir, eles gostam de você, e acho que mamãe, não vai querer outra nora.

Assim todos partiram para Hogsmeade a fim de ir para o castelo.

- Que feitiço você utilizará? – perguntou Gina.

- Um feitiço negro nos trouxe, um feitiço puro deve nos enfiar de volta. – disse ele. – _Expectro Patrono._

Da varinha rompeu o cervo, com detalhes dourados.

- Esse é a forma original dele, para os outros eu tenho apenas que pensar em qual animal eu quero, - explicou o moreno esticando a mão para frente mostrando o vira-tempo, enquanto a outra abraçava bem a ruiva, desta vez ele queria chegar no mesmo tempo.

O cervo galopou até o moreno sendo absorvido pela ampulheta. Uma luz branca é emanada do objeto encobrindo os dois.

Finalmente Harry Potter e Gina Weasley retornam para Casa.


	23. O Menino Que Sobreviveu

Capítulo 23 – O Menino que Sobreviveu.

"_Ontem se casaram dois dos mais notáveis bruxos de sua geração. O auror Tiago Potter e a medibruxa Lilian Evans finalmente se juntaram e formaram um família._

_A cerimônia foi pequena, sendo convidados apenas as famílias dos noivos e alguns amigos dos dois. _

_Os padrinhos foram os casais o Sirius Black (auror) e Mary Smith Black (Batedora das Harpias), e Remo Lupin (Professor de DCAT em Hogwarts) e Anna Watson Lupin (funcionária do Setor de Transportes Mágicos). Eles são amigos desde a escola, onde freqüentaram a casa da Grifinória. Naquela época o Potter tentava convencer a sua esposa que ele queria ter um relacionamento sério com ele, o que gerou muita briga entre o casal, mas que parece terem sido esquecidas pelo amor que brotou entre eles. Amor que conseguiu juntar também os amigos deste belo casal. _

_As surpresas da festa ficaram com a ausência de Tiago Potter, o primo americano do noivo, e sua namorada Gina Weasley, também americana. Segundo os padrinhos, não puderam comparecer por causa de uma doença contagiosa que adquiriram em uma viagem pelo mundo. E também a presença de Melissa Connor, uma aluna de Hogwarts mais nova que os noivos e que pertencem a casa da Sonserina, rival da que os noivos, mas que parece ser tratada como irmã mais nova dos Marotos, grupo formado pelos dois Potter, Black e Lupin na escola e que depois cresceu agregando as sua namoradas, hoje esposas. _

_O casal é famoso pela sua participação fundamental na Batalha_ _entre a Cobra e o Grifo e também por se formarem em metade do tempo em suas respectivas carreiras. (...)"_

_Profeta Diário – Rita Scketer. _

* * *

Dumbledore estava se dirigindo para o pub de seu irmão o _Cabeça de Javali _para entrevistar uma candidata a vaga de Adivinhação, apesar de achar que não há mais necessidade desta matéria, mas ela se disse descendente de Cassandra Trelawey, uma vidente famosa, então ele deve ao menos conversar com ela.

Chegando ao pub ele o encontra vazio, exceto pelo irmão e pela candidata a vaga. Ele a conhecia, tinha sido sua aluna, ainda quando ele era professor de Transfiguração, seu nome era Sibila Trelawey, e nunca antes tinha demonstrado algum poder premonitório antes.

- Boa Noite, Srta Trelawey. – disse o diretor se aproximando.

- Boa Noite, Professor. – disse ela. – Agradeço a sua disposição para me receber hoje.

Depois de conversar com a sua parceira de copo do dia, ou melhor da noite, Dumbledore percebeu que ela não possuía nenhum poder e não seria de seu interesse manter uma professora assim para dar aula.

- Me desculpe, mas acho que você não se encaixa no nosso corpo docente. – disse ele. – esperava algo diferente para esse cargo.

Ele começou a se levantar quando sente uma leve alteração na magia de Trelawey. E se vira para vê-la melhor.

Os olhos dela perderam o foco e ela começou a falar com uma voz diferente, mais encorpada e poderosa.

_- Aquele que destruiu o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima, nascido no fim do sétimo mês, daqueles que deveriam o enfrentar três vezes, mas só o fizeram uma, no final. Ele tem o poder desconhecido pelo Lorde das Trevas e esse foi o seu erro. Sua primeira vida não foi fácil, mas ele terá alguns problemas nessa também. Os que estão livres tentaram sua vingança nele, e assim ele será novamente marcado. O Anjo protegerá a Fada e ninguém irá impedir isso. E a Luz seguirão. Aquele que destruiu o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima, com um poder que não poder ser controlado por outros, nascido no fim do sétimo mês._

Trelawey acorda de seu transe como se nada estivesse ocorrido. E olha entristecida para o diretor.

- Se é assim, terei que aceitar. – disse ela pegando suas moedas para pagar a sua bebida.

- Acho que posso tentar te encaixar. – disse Alvo tentando não demonstrar nenhuma emoção. – Passe amanhã em meu gabinete para acertarmos.

- Obrigada, Dumbledore. Você não se arrependerá. – disse ela sorridente.

Mas Dumbledore não mais prestava atenção no que ela dizia, estava estarrecido com as conclusões que tinha chegado. Lorde Gryffindor é na verdade Tiago Potter, o viajante do futuro, que vem a ser o filho que Lilian está esperando. O pânico penetrou em seu coração. O menino será poderoso, já o tinha enganado antes. E com certeza ele não conseguiria controlar o poder dele, e ele poderia tomar seu lugar. Mas pelo menos ele não se envergaria para o lado das Trevas. Mas se ele é o Anjo, a imagem de Lorde Gryffindor com as asas de sua forma animaga de Grifo veio a sua cabeça, quem será a Fada? Gina Weasley, uma Filha de Molly Weasley que ainda nascerá? Ou seria outra pessoa? Ele necessário avisar aos Potter sobre isso. Mesmo temendo os poderes do menino, era o certo a fazer, não o fácil, como ele sempre tentará fazer.

* * *

- Vejo que logo, logo estaremos segurando o pequeno Fenrir em nossos braços. – disse Sirius ao entrar na casa dos Potter e ver o barrigão de Lilian.

- Sirius, pode não ser ele ainda. Não se lembra que o futuro foi mudado. E que ele pode ter irmãos mais velhos agora que não tem uma guerra. – disse Mary repreendendo seu marido.

- Eu queria poder me vingar dele, logo. – disse Sirius e vendo a cara fechada de Lilian. – eu perdi varias apostas contra ele na escola. Estou pensando no que posso fazer com ele quando tiver idade para isso, é claro.

- Para quando é? – perguntou a loira.

- Final de julho. – disse Lilian orgulhosa. – E sim esse é o Guinho, posso sentir a sua magia.

- Nunca entendi essa historia de sentir magia, as pessoas, perigos. – disse Sirius.

- Isso por que você não sente nada disso. – disse Tiago entrando. – Mesmo querendo ser um Potter, você não tem os mesmo poderes que eu.

Todos riram de Sirius que fechou a cara.

- Eu já disse que odeio vocês e seus poderes malucos. – disse Sirius entre os dentes.

- Sim várias vezes. Acho que o Aluado está contando. E por falar no diabo. – disse Tiago indo até a porta e abrindo quando o amigo ia bater na porta.

- Hoje eu disse que você é assustador com seus poderes? – perguntou Aluado. – Bom dia para todos.

- Bom dia. – disseram todos.

- Hoje, você não disse, mas o Almofadinhas disse de novo que odeia os meus poderes. – disse Tiago. – E como você está Anna?

- Eu estou meio cansada, mas isso é normal no começo da gravidez, você sabe disso. – disse a morena.

- Ah, Pontas foi a centésima vigésima nona vez que o Almofadinhas disse isso.

Esse foi o começo de mais um dia feliz entre amigos.

* * *

Tiago chega cansado depois de mais um dia de trabalho. Um idiota de Azkaban solicitou revisão de dezenas de processos de presos. Ele e Sirius tinham passado a manhã inteira em uma sala empoeirada buscando os arquivos, depois passaram a tarde revisando os documentos para descobrir que metade dos nomes dados, ou eram de pessoas mortas a décadas ou de pessoas que já haviam sido libertadas. O pior foi ver o nome de vários comensais que ele tinha combatido em Hogsmeade na pilha de libertados, ou por falta de provas ou por serem julgados como vítimas da Imperius, entre eles Malfoy que tinha tentado matar Lilian.

- Oi, meu Lírio. – disse ele sem animo.

- Oi, meu amor. Tenho uma notícia que deve melhorara seu humor. – disse ela e quando viu a cara do marido não fez muito mistério. – Faz cinco minutos que a bolsa estourou. Seu filho está nascendo.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou ele com cara de bobo. – Pergunta idiota. Claro que tem. Vamos. Quer ajuda para que, chamar alguém? Pegar as bolsas?

- As bolsas estão ali. Avise os outros para nos encontrar no Hospital. E é melhor você nos aparatar, tenho que manter minhas forças e odeio viajar de Floo. – disse ela já abraçando o moreno.

- Sim, Sim. – Com a mão livre ele convocou as bolsas e com a varinha conjurou quatro patronos, todos cervos.

- Você ainda não consegue conjurar patronos diferentes ao mesmo tempo, não? – perguntou a ruiva tentando gozar com ele.

- Conseguir eu consigo. Só não me importei com isso. – disse ele aparatando.

- Então por que não fez? – perguntou ela sem perceber que já estava no hospital. – E por que quatro?

- Olhando para você não consegui pensar em mais nenhum animal. E Mandei um para o Sirius e a Mary, um para o Remo e a Anna, um para a Mimi e um para meus pais, eles passaram na sua casa para avisar aos seus. Não acho que eles iam conseguir esconder um patrono dos vizinhos. – disse ele. – E Frank e Alice já estão aqui. Neville nasceu ontem.

- Boa Noite. – disse uma curandeira chamando a atenção de Lilian. – Me acompanhem.

- Quando chegamos aqui? – perguntou a ruiva espantada.

- No meio da discussão. – respondeu Tiago.

O parto foi tranqüilo, o que não quer dizer que Tiago não tenha ficado preocupado. Lilian permitiu que ele assistisse, uma forma de um confortar o outro, e impedir que ele arrombasse a porta e tentasse matar o medibruxo quando ela gritasse.

Logo já estavam no quarto Tiago, Lilian e o pequeno moreno. Quando permitidos houve uma invasão no quarto. Entraram os Marotos, Minerva e os avôs orgulhosos.

- Pessoal, eu lhes apresento Harry Tiago Potter. Meu pequeno anjo. – disse Lilian sem conseguir tirar os olhos do filho.

Este ao perceber que estava sendo observado abre os olhos revelando duas esmeraldas como as da mãe.

- Vejo que escolheram o nome direitinho. – disse Samanta. – Ei que cara é essa. Ele nos contou. Não contou para vocês para não influenciar a escolha. Ele fez o que eu faria.

- Quem mais sabia? - Perguntou Tiago.

Seus pais e a Minerva levantaram as mãos.

- Só para saber a quem perguntar sobre os segredos dele, quando ele estiver em dificuldades. – disse o moreno dando de ombros.

* * *

Lilian estava visitando Anna com Harry, enquanto Tiago ajudava Remo nas compras para o bebê. Harry começou a ficar agitado.

- Que foi, meu anjo? – mas o menino ainda estava agitado.

A ruiva percebeu que o menino não tirava os olhos de Anna. Então passou o menino para ela. Harry se acalmou, mas seus olhos estavam tristes, do mesmo modo que estavam quando contou a morte do Sirius no seu antigo futuro. Isso deixou a medibruxa preocupada.

- Lily, você pode pegar o Harry um pouco. – disse Anna.

- Sim. Mas por quê? Está sentindo algo? – perguntou sem deixar a aflição sair de sua boca.

- Só uma contração. Acho que meu bebê está com pressa. – disse a morena divertida. – Ele quer ser colega do Harry em Hogwarts.

- Não fale isso. Outra turma de Marotos na escola, e com certeza os professores pedem demissão. Inclusive seu marido, a paciência em pessoa.

- Eles não podem ser tão ruins assim, Lis. – disse Anna.

- Como não. Se o Harry sozinho já fez tanta coisa, imagina com ajuda dos Marotos originais e com uma turma nova.

- Merlin tenha pena de nós todos. – disse Anna divertida.

Quando Tiago e Remo chegaram em casa, mal tiveram tempo para respirar. Logo Lilian pediu para que seu marido aparatasse com a amiga para o Hospital, a aparatação dele era diferente e não faria mal a gestante nem ao bebê. Enquanto ela ajudava o futuro papai a organizar as coisas ali.

Quando os dois ex-monitores chegaram ao hospital, não foi permitida a entrada de nenhum dos dois na sala de parto. E se juntaram ao Tiago, que explicou que foi necessária uma intervenção rápida, pois, a bolsa tinha estourado mas a criança ainda não estava na posição e isso poderia afetar a ambos.

Algum tempo depois, um medibruxo se aproxima do grupo, que já contavam com Sirius, Mary, Alice e Frank.

- Quem é o Sr Lupin? – Remo se adianta. – Tenho que informar que o parto teve complicações. Seu filho está bem. Mas a sua mulher ainda corre risco. Ela quer vê-lo.

Remo segue o medibruxo sem saber o que pensar.

Os outros ficaram quietos torcendo para mais um final feliz. Harry nem mesmo se manifestava, apenas apertava com força a mão de sua mãe.

Pouco depois um uivo triste ecoou pelas paredes do hospital indicando que o pior tinha acontecido. Anna falecerá nos braços de seu amado.

* * *

O velório de Anna foi muito triste. Muitas pessoas compareceram, amigos da época de Hogwarts, alguns alunos que estiveram com eles ali, mas que pouco conversaram, os professores, colegas de ministério, vários jogadores de quadribol, e membros da Ordem.

Remo não largava seu filho, Antony, nem um minuto.

No final só restavam os Marotos e seus filhotes ali.

Lilian e Alice estavam trocando a roupa de Antony para que Remo pudesse descansar um pouco, o que ele fez com pouca vontade. Sirius carregava Harry, que assistia tudo com olhar triste, enquanto Tiago tinha ido pegar alguma comida para todos.

Sirius sem saber o porquê, acabou levando o menino até o amigo, que o pegou espantado com a ação dele.

Harry então coloca suas mãozinhas nas bochechas de Remo e as levanta forçando um sorriso no rosto do Lobisomem. Que continua a sorrir por algum tempo depois que Harry o solta. Mas logo volta a fechar a cara. Harry então o abraça.

- Obrigado, Pequenino. Queria que as coisas fossem tão fáceis. – disse ele.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Mary. Os outros acabaram de retornar a sala onde estavam.

- O Harry tentou usar seus poderes de Lobo Místico em mim, para me fazer ficar feliz, mas percebeu que as coisas não podem ser resolvidas deste jeito. – disse Remo. – Mas ele está certo, eu tenho que viver minha vida, fui feliz com a Anna e tenho que cuidar de nosso filho. Nunca a esquecerei.

- Como assim poderes de Lobo Místico? – perguntou Alice.

- A forma animaga do Harry é um Lobo Místico, por isso seu apelido era 'Fenrir', por causa do devorador de deuses da mitologia Nórdica. Ele conseguia controlar os canídeos, inclusive lobisomens e animagos deste tipo, mesmo em suas formas humanas. Foi assim que ele conseguiu que o Aluado fosse conversar com a Anna antes dele a convidar para o passeio em Hogsmeade. – disse Tiago.

- Tão pequeno e tão poderoso. – disse Frank de forma respeitosa olhando do moreno para o filho em seus braços.

- Isso porque não foram vocês que encontraram um grifo no lugar de seu filho quando ia amamentar durante a noite. – disse Lilian assustando a todos.

- Duas formas animagas? – perguntou Sirius.

- Almofadinhas, você já viu as duas, ou você se esqueceu que ele é o Lorde Gryffindor.

- Me esqueci. – disse ele.

Remo deu graças a Merlin que ele tinha aquelas pessoas como amigos, sem eles, não conseguiria suportar a dor que sentia, ou melhor nem estaria vivo para ter um filho.

* * *

- Lilian, me conta o seu segredo. Como você faz para que o Tiago se comporte como um adulto quando está com o Harry. – perguntou Mary enquanto dava banho em sua filha Fernanda, e Lilian colocava a roupa na irmã gêmea dela Flávia.

- Simplesmente dizendo que se ele quer se comportar como uma criança ele perderá privilégios de adultos. – disse a ruiva.

- E deu certo? – perguntou a loira.

- Na maioria das vezes. – disse Lilian com a mão sobre a barriga.

- E nota-se. Para quando é?

- Está previsto para final de julho.

- Então logo, logo teremos mais um filhote de maroto. – disse Mary.

- Se você considerar um membro efetivo, sendo também um filhote, teremos seis. E isso já é o suficiente para Dumbledore usar a Ordem para garantir a segurança dos outros alunos quando eles forem para a escola.

* * *

Lilian estava deitada na cama segurando a sua filhinha, Cristiana. Tiago como pai babão estava ali junto com Harry, que admirava a irmãzinha ruiva, como a mãe.

Desta vez não deu para avisar a todos, a pequenina nasceu durante a madrugada, no dia 31. Harry demonstrando seus poderes premonitórios, tinha alertado seu pai, que tinha adormecido em seu quarto, então ele teve que ir junto. Caso contrário, o menino teria sido esquecido em casa dormindo.

- Olha Harry, sua irmãzinha. Você tem que protegê-la sempre. – disse Tiago.

- Fada. – disse Harry olhando para a menina.

- Isso mesmo, você tem que proteger a sua Fada. – disse Lilian recordando da profecia que Dumbledore tinha lhe contado, antes de Harry nascer. Uma profecia diferente da que Guinho tinha contado.

Assim que foram permitidas as visitas o pequeno quarto se encheu. E todos cumprimentando os pais.

Harry estava sentado ao lado da mãe, quietinho, mas com cara fechada para todos que se aproximavam muito rápido da Cris.

Depois de fazer uma piada sobre ruivas para zoar com Tiago, Sirius começar a rir como um cachorro assustando a ruivinha que começa a chorar.

- Não. – disse Harry com força.

Sirius perde completamente a voz, nenhum som sai de sua boca. Ele sabia de imediato que o afilhado tinha usado seus poderes nele de novo, fazendo-o fechar a cara.

Harry estica a pequena mão e coloca sobre a irmã, que logo para de chorar e adormece.

- Li, eu disse que adora o seu filho. Pode me emprestar algumas vezes para que eu possa domesticar um vira-lata puro sangue? – disse Mary fazendo todos rir baixinho, para não acordar a menina, e assim aborrecer o Harry.

* * *

- Oi, meu amor. – disse Lilian quando Tiago chega em casa depois de mais um dia de trabalho. – como foi o seu dia?

- Meu dia foi tranqüilo, por incrível que pareça. Nem mesmo o Almofadinhas me irritou tanto. – disse o moreno dando um beijo nela. – e como foi o seu dia com nossos marotinhos?

- O Harry sempre me ajuda a cuidar da Cris, mas hoje ele ficou o tempo todo olhando para a janela. Achei muito estranho. Mas não notei nenhuma reação dele para que me preocupasse.

- Você sabe que dia é hoje? – perguntou o auror.

- Não me vem nada de especial na mente.

- Hoje é dia das bruxas, uai. Hoje é o dia que morreríamos. Harry deve ter algum tipo de memória de outra vida. Deve ser por isso que ele fica olhando para a janela.

- Espero. – disse a ruiva com um suspiro.

Harry estava parado olhando pela janela, depois do jantar. Ainda era muito estranho isso. Ele geralmente estava dormindo a essa hora.

Sons de aparatação foram ouvidos do lado de fora da casa dos Potter em Godric Hollows. Porém nem Lilian, nem Tiago prestaram a atenção, já que aquela era uma vila bruxa. Somente quando um feitiço atingiu a porta, que ameaçou desabar, foi que se preocuparam.

Tiago se posicionou na frente da porta enquanto Lilian ficava perto da escada para subir caso necessitasse. Harry permaneceu parado onde estava olhando para fora.

A porta explodiu, forçando o auror a se proteger e quando ele se virou, quatro comensais já estavam dentro de sua casa apontando as varinhas para ele e sua esposa.

- Potter, você sabe que estamos aqui atrás de vingança, pelo o que vocês fizeram com o nosso mestre. – disse aquele que parecia ser o líder.

Tiago conhecia todos os comensais que foram presos, porém alguns conseguiram fugir antes de serem capturados durante a tentativa frustrada de atacar o ministério anos antes.

- Ele fez aquilo consigo mesmo. Eu vi. – disse Tiago. – E vocês não são nada perto dos comensais que eu já combati.

- Não precisamos vencê-los em um duelo. Estamos aqui para destruir a sua família, matar ao seu filho e também a sua filha. Só precisamos mantê-los ocupado o tempo suficiente para um de nós matá-los. – disse novamente o comensal.

- NÃO! FADA NÃO! – disse Harry correndo e se colocando entre os comensais e o pai.

- Assim é mais fácil. – disse o comensal e então todos os quatro apontaram a varinha para o menino e disseram:

- _AVADA KEVADRA!_

Tudo aconteceu de forma bem lenta, para Tiago. Lilian tentou saltar na frente dos raios, mas ele não permitiu isso. Harry não se moveu e os raios o atingiram diretamente.

Os comensais começaram a rir da estupidez do menino.

Quando o tempo pareceu voltar ao seu ritmo normal, todos viram que o Menino estava em pé, e estava iluminado pela luz das Maldições. A luz foi mudando de verde, para vermelho e depois para dourado e quatro raios partiram do corpo dele, acertando em cheio os comensais que voaram para trás caindo inconscientes no chão.

Neste momento, Cris começa a chorar quando sentiu a magia que foi usada.

Harry como pedido foi protegê-la, aparatou para o quarto.

- Vamos. – disse Tiago para uma Lilian paralisada com o que aconteceu. – eles não se levantaram tão cedo, se conseguirem fazer isso sozinhos.

Os dois sobem e vêem o filho acariciando a cabeça da irmã, que tinha parado de chorar e estava sorrindo para o irmão. O Anjo Protegendo a Fada.

Quando Harry se virou para os pais eles puderam notar uma marca, uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa do menino. Ele novamente se tornou o Menino Que Sobreviveu.

**N/A:**

Se me matarem não saberão o resto da Fic.

Sinto muito ter que fazer matar um personagem, mas Eu Gosto da Tonks e acho que ela deva ficar com o Remo. Não queria que ela morresse em virtude dos comensais, não acho justo isso. Como disse em outra fic, tenho planos para o desenrolar da historia. Muitos capítulos para frente.

Espero que continuem a ler.

Atenciosamente

Mago Merlin. – Alquimista moderno


	24. O Livro

Capítulo 24 – O Livro.

Já estava tudo pronto para a festa. Lilian sempre preferiu fazê-la sem tema, mas desta vez atendeu o pedido de Cris e fez relacionada à quadribol. Era o décimo primeiro aniversário de Harry e o décimo de Cris.

Como mãe, ela estava triste era o sinal que o filho estava crescendo e ia para a Escola, mas ela sabia que nunca ia poder ficar com ele grudado em sua asa para sempre. Principalmente que já conhecia a sua versão adulta, ou quase, e isso a deixava com orgulho.

- Você realmente quer contar isso hoje? – perguntou Lilian para o marido.

- Será melhor fazer isso logo, e eles entenderam o que se passa com eles. – respondeu Tiago.

- Tudo bem. Então é melhor fazermos isso de uma vez. – respondeu a ruiva. – Harry, Cris. Venham aqui.

Em pouco tempo os dois meninos estavam chegando à sala. Cris estava com a toalha na mão, pronta para o banho e Harry estava com os cabelos molhados, sinal de que saíram do seu agora.

- Sim. – disse a menina com pressa, ela não queria se atrasar para a própria festa.

- Seu pai tem um assunto sério para falar com vocês. – respondeu a ruiva. – Não será muito demorado.

- Vocês sabem que depois que um bruxo completa onze anos ele vai para uma escola de magia. Aqui na Inglaterra, nós vamos para Hogwarts. – disse Tiago e ao ver que os filhos assentiram, ele continuou. – Vocês sabem também que a escola foi fundada por quatro grandes bruxos. Mas o que não sabem é que eles tiveram descendentes e eles também eram poderosos. Mas com o passar dos anos foram mudando de nomes e foram esquecidos por todos. Bom o que quero dizer que hoje ainda há descendentes deles por aqui, e os Potter são a família de Godrico Gryffindor.

- UAU! – exclamou Cris.

- Então é por isso que temos mais poder que os outros. – disse Harry.

- Isso mesmo. Eu estou contanto isto para vocês para que possam tentar se controlar na escola. Eu sei que é quase impossível isso, mas devem tentar. E sem contar que isso é segredo, ninguém que não contenha o sangue da família pode saber. – disse Tiago.

- Mas a mamãe sabe. – observou de forma obvia a menina, já que Lilian estava ali e não mostrou nenhuma surpresa como eles.

- Só podemos contar para pessoas com quem iremos nos casar, de preferência depois disso. A única pessoa que sabe disso fora da família é a Tia Minerva. Mas foi só por que eu precisava de alguém para me ajudar na escola. E por ser muito próxima da mamãe e do papai. – disse Tiago. – Como vocês podem ver, nem mesmo o Almofadinhas e o Aluado sabem.

- Pode deixar que não contamos para ninguém. Como se alguém acreditasse. – disse Harry.

- Eles acreditaram se ver os seus poderes. Portanto você não pode ficar mostrando eles para todo mundo. Por isso nunca deixamos você se transformar na frente dos outros.

- E por que ele pode se transformar e eu não? – perguntou Cris emburrada.

- Cada um tem um ritmo para seus poderes. Eu só comecei a me transformar depois que entrei na escola, mas um primo meu só se transformou depois que saiu dela. Mas ele começou a demonstrar poderes que eu não sabia que tinha antes de mim.

Ainda pensando no que foi dito os dois meninos subiram para terminar de se arrumar para a festa de aniversário.

* * *

A festa foi bem animada, principalmente que ela contou com os Marotos, e seus filhos, os pais de Lilian e os do Tiago, além da Mel, alguns membros da Ordem como Hagrid e os irmãos Prewett e alguns amigos dos dois meninos que viviam na redondeza.

Harry subiu para seu quarto feliz e cansado, levando alguns presentes inclusive a sua nova vassoura de corrida, uma Nimbus 2000, dada pelos seus pais mesmo sabendo que alunos do primeiro ano não podem ter vassouras pessoais e a coruja que Hagrid lhe deu.

Quando chegou ao seu quarto percebeu que algo estava diferente. Um pássaro vermelho estava em sua cama. Em sua pata estava um livro também vermelho, mais para sangue.

Ao ver o menino o pássaro soltou um pio reconfortante e pegou fogo desaparecendo. Harry percebeu que devia ser uma fênix.

Harry se aproximou da cama e viu que em cima do livro tinha um cartão, que dizia simplesmente:

_Feliz aniversário, Harry Potter.__  
Lorde Gryffindor._

Ele sabia quem era esse cara, foi quem derrotou Voldemort, e era conhecido de seus pais, mas por que somente agora ele iria entrar em contato com ele. Deve ser por agora ele saber o segredo de sua família.

Harry, então pega o livro e o analisa. Não havia nada escrito na capa. Ele abriu o livro e viu que não tinha nada escrito no livro. Ficou intrigado, mas logo perdeu o interesse pelo livro em branco e largando o aberto em cima da cama foi se trocar para dormir.

Foi quando ouviu uma voz que lembrava um rugido.

- _Feliz aniversário, Harry Potter_.

Harry se virou para ver quem poderia ter entrado no seu quarto. Não encontrou ninguém ali.

- _Você acaba de me ver e não sabe onde estou? Olhe de novo._ – disse a voz.

Harry voltou a se aproximar da cama e viu algo estranho. O livro em branco agora projetava a imagem de uma pessoa, que se ele não se enganasse era o tal de Lorde Gryffindor.

- Você é Gryffindor? – perguntou o menino.

- _Digamos que eu sou a imagem dele apenas. Uma projeção de sua personalidade e memórias. Algo que te auxiliara no seu caminho. _

- Como assim?

- _Fui criado para ser uma espécie de guia na sua jornada, alguém que poderá te ajudar a desenvolver seus poderes e a viver sua vida. Um amigo._

- Então você foi criado para me ajudar. Mas por que eu?

-_ Você está destinado a ser grande. Mas para isso precisa de ajuda, mesmo com seus pais e amigos, você precisa de mais alguém. Um conselheiro, alguém em quem você possa confiar seus segredos e que não poderá revelar a ninguém. Alguém que te entenderá, mesmo quando você mesmo não o fizer. Alguém que sempre estará ao seu lado._

_- _Mas como eu poderei andar com um livro em branco para baixo e para cima, e pior se alguém te vê, pode acabar com o segredo da família.

- _Não se preocupe com isso. O livro que foi usado e diferente do que você costuma ver. Ele é encantado, de forma a ser apenas um livro quando alguém diferente de você o abra. Ele na verdade é o melhor livro que você poderia ter. Ele reúne o melhor livro de algumas matérias que você terá na escola e precisará em toda sua vida. E a reunião do melhor em Transfiguração, Feitiços, Poções e Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. De forma a ser seu melhor recurso na escola para essas matérias._

_- _Bom, muito bom, mas como eu faço para ter acesso a isso tudo?

- _Simples, você só tem que falar a matéria que você quer e o assunto. Infelizmente algumas coisas não terão aqui. Mas te garanto 95%. Sem contar que eu posso te ajudar a qualquer momento. E apenas aqueles que você quiser poderão abrir me. _

- Mas é se alguém te roubar?

_- Um feitiço anti-roubo foi colocado em mim. Se alguém com más intenções me pegar ou pegar algo em que eu estiver dentro, como uma mochila ou baú, ela terá a mão queimada e nenhum feitiço funciona em mim, ou onde eu estiver. _

- Você funciona apenas para mim, ou também para minha irmã?

- _Você tem uma irmã? Interessante. Não sei a resposta. Você terá que fazer um teste. Peça para ela procurar uma matéria no livro e veja se funciona. Não quero aparecer para ela ainda, se ela conseguir me ver. _

_- _Está bom. Mas vou fazer isso amanhã, agora eu estou com muito sono e ela já deve estar dormindo. Seu nome é Cris, ela é minha fada.

-_ Tudo bem. Então até amanhã._

Harry acabou dormindo, mas Gryffindor ainda estava aparecendo. Assumindo a sua forma original ele fala.

- Sua vida está diferente da minha, mas mesmo assim não será tranqüila. Devo proteger também a sua Fada, e te juntar rápido com a Gina. Agora entendo como ela caiu rápido na lábia do Tom, preciso te ensinar esta lição. Você confiou muito rápido em mim.

* * *

- Você não gosta mais de mim. – disse Cris chorosa.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade. – disse Harry a abraçando.

- Então por que você está indo embora?

- Eu tenho que estudar e ficar que nem o papai. Ano que vem você vai se juntar a mim, vai estudar em Hogwarts. Ai você fará muitos amigos e se esquecerá de mim.

- Nunca, você sempre será meu Anjo.

- E você será a minha Fada. Eu prometo conversar com você todos os dias e se você realmente precisar de mim eu venho, não me importo em perder algumas aulas, você é mais importante.

Lilian ficou de longe vendo a interação entre os filhos. Ela ficou imaginando se a Petúnia fosse uma bruxa se elas se comportariam assim também ou brigariam do mesmo jeito.

Deixando o passado de lado se vira para o marido que acaba de entrar com Remo na casa. Eles teriam que levar o Tony para a plataforma, já que o pai do menino era um professor e deveria se apresentar antes.

- Remo você ainda não me falou quem são os professores. – disse a ruiva.

- Bom além de mim, e da Mimi que vocês sabem bem. Tem o Flitwick que ainda dá aulas de Feitiços, o Binns mesmo morto ainda dá História da Magia, tem a professora Sprout, que ensina Herbologia, a professora Sinistra de astronomia e o Hagrid que ensina Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. – disse o professor de DCAT.

- Tá faltando um, e eu sei que vou me arrepender de perguntar. Quem dá Poções? – perguntou Tiago.

- Severo Snape. – disse rápido e baixo o lobisomem.

- Repete que acho que eu entendi errado. – disse Lilian, já esperando a explosão do marido.

- Certo, o Snape está dando aulas.

- RANHOSO. O que Dumbledore tem na cabeça? – começou a explosão. – Ele não lembra o que ela tentou fazer com a Lilian, ele pode tentar fazer isso com qualquer menina ali. Eu devia ter matado ele naquela noite.

- Calma, Ti. – disse Lilian se aproximando do marido. – Nada me aconteceu.

- Mas...mas... é o Ranhoso. – disse ele de forma quase infantil.

- Eu sei meu amor, mas Dumbledore deve saber o que está fazendo.

- Ele dá aulas quase o mesmo tempo que eu. – disse Aluado de forma a deixar claro que ele também não gosta da idéia – Ele só não me enche o saco, porque ele tem medo, não sei se por causa do Fenrir.

Ele falou bem baixo o apelido, de forma a nenhuma das crianças pudesse ouvir.

- Isso não vai impedir que ele infernize a vida do Harry. Como ele fez da outra vez. Ele estará apoiado nas regras. – disse Lilian preocupada.

- Amanhã na reunião da Ordem a gente discute isso com ele. – disse Remo.

- Certo. Agora vai que ainda temos que tentar desgrudar aqueles dois. – disse Tiago apontando para o Harry e a Cris, que não se separavam.

- Aluado, sempre que você sentir que Harry não está na escola, procure aqui em casa. – disse Lilian, mostrando que o menino tem sangue maroto e pode simplesmente abandonar a escola.

- Vou ficar de olho nele, pelo Mapa do Maroto. – disse ele saindo.

- Você vai ter que fazer outro, Aluado. Ele já esta com o Harry. – disse Tiago com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Você não fez isso. Me diga que você não fez isso. – choramingou ele.

- Assim quem sabe você não vê o que você fez com os professores e monitores na sua época. – disse Lilian.

- Isso é retaliação, Li.

- A culpa é toda sua. Se tivesse me falado dele no quinto ano, eu não perderia noites de estudo rodando pelos corredores frios. Enquanto você fingia que andava e ia direto para os transgressores. E não foi o Ti que me falou, foi a Anna. – disse Lilian.

- Melhor eu ir mesmo. – disse Aluado, aparatando assim que saiu da casa.

* * *

- Você se lembra como passar pela barreira? – perguntou Lilian para o filho.

- Não seria mais fácil aparatar lá pra dentro de uma vez? – perguntou Harry.

- Seria, mas você sabe que não pode ficar mostrando seus poderes. – disse a ruiva.

- Eu não sou burro pra fazer isso. Ia chover de interesseiros em cima de mim e da Fada. – respondeu o menino.

- Isso mesmo. – disse Tiago. – Tenha cuidado onde você se transforma. Use o Mapa, ele nunca mente.

O grupo se dirigiu para a barreira onde acabou esbarrando em um grupo de ruivos que pareciam também serem bruxos.

- Hogwarts? – perguntou o auror para a que parecia ser a mãe de todos ali.

- Sim. Este ano está entrando meu sexto filho lá. Ano que vem será a vez da Gina. – disse ela apontando para a única menina do grupo.

- Meu filho Harry e meu sobrinho Tony começam lá este ano, ano que vem será a Cris. – disse Lilian orgulhosa. – Meu nome é Lilian.

- Me chamo Molly Weasley. – disse a senhora. – Meus filhos, Percy, Fred, George e Rony.

Tiago e Lilian trocam olhares ao perceberem quem eles são.

- Eu sou Tiago Potter. – disse o auror.

- Arthur já me falou de você, diz que você já o ajudou algumas vezes, sem contar que os meus irmãos falam muito de vocês.

- Quem são? – perguntou Lilian quando todos já estavam na plataforma.

- Gideão e Fábio Prewett. – disse Molly.

- Sim. São grandes amigos nossos. – disse Tiago.

Lilian se virou para Harry e Tony e disse:

- Quero que vocês se comportem, nada de se meterem em confusões só para parecem com seus pais.

- Claro, mãe. –disse Harry e depois somente para o primo, - como se isso valesse de algo, as confusões sempre me perseguem.

- Agora vão. – disse Tiago.

Os dois meninos depois de abraçarem os adultos e Cris entraram no trem pegando uma cabine para eles. Harry ficou perto da janela para poder ver os pais e escutou.

- Viu mãe, era ele, Harry Potter. – era a voz da menina Gina.

A porta se abriu e revelou Rony.

- Posso me sentar com vocês.

- Claro. – disse Tony, já que Harry ainda olhava para fora, ele nunca ia entender a ligação entre esses dois.

- Meu nome é Rony Weasley. – disse ele. – E verdade que você é Harry Potter?

- Sim. – disse Harry mostrando a cicatriz na testa.

- Desculpe, você deve estar enjoado das pessoas te perguntarem isso. – perguntou ele.

- È só você não tentar venerá-lo ele não liga. – disse Tony. – Meu nome é Tony Lupin, nossos pais resolverão serem irmãos, por isso somos primos.

- Isso explica. – disse Rony.

- Oi, posso me sentar aqui. – disse uma menina entrando na cabine deles. – E que não achei nenhuma cabine vazia.

- Claro. – desta vez quem falou foi Harry. – Você também está no primeiro ano?

- Sim. Meu nome é Hermione Granger. – disse ela olhando diretamente para Harry. – Você é Harry Potter, li tudo sobre você nos livros que eles mandaram a gente comprar. Bem não nestes livros, mas eu comprei vários outros para que eu pudesse estar bem próxima de todos, sabem, eu sou de uma família não bruxa.

- Não sei se tudo que tem nos livros é realmente a verdade, eu era muito pequeno quando aconteceu. – disse Harry.

Assim ficaram conversando sobre a escola até a chegada a Hogsmeade, parando apenas para comprar alguns doces com a mulher do carinho.

Ao desembarcarem escutam a voz de Hagrid.

- Alunos do primeiro ano, por aqui. Alunos do primeiro ano.

- Oi, Hagrid. – disseram Harry e Tony ao mesmo tempo.

- Ora se não são os filhos dos Marotos. Como vocês estão?

- Estamos bem. – disse Tony. – Você viu por ai o Neville? Não o vimos no trem.

- Ele já pegou um barco. Acho melhor você irem. Não querem atrasar o banquete.

- Nunca. – disse Harry pulando para dentro do barco.

A viagem de barco foi tranqüila. E ninguém iria esquecer a vista do castelo. Logo estavam parados na porta esperando a professora McGonagall.

Logo ela surgiu com o seu coque e rosto severo.

- Bem Vindos a Hogwarts. Eu sou a professora McGonagall, e vice-diretora da escola. Vocês serão selecionados entre as quatro casas: Corvinal, Grifinória, Lufalufa e Sonserina. Seus sucessos renderão pontos para sua casa e suas falhas descontarão pontos. Agora vamos.

Harry não sabia como seria a seleção. Nunca tinha se preocupado com isso. Mas agora ele sentia um frio na barriga. Não queria ir para outra casa que não fosse a Grifinória, mas não queria usar seus poderes para isso.

Ficou bem aliviado quando percebeu que teria que apenas que colocar um chapéu.

- Um chapéu. Os gêmeos me disseram que teria que lutar com um ogro. – disse Rony ao seu lado.

Depois que o chapéu fez o seu discurso, começaram a chamar os alunos.

A primeira a ser chamada foi Hermione.

- Grifinória. – disse o chapéu.

A menina foi rapidamente para a mesa que a aplaudiu. Depois foi Neville que seguiu o mesmo caminho. Antony também foi para a casa vermelha. E chegou a vez de Harry.

- Potter, Harry. – disse a professora.

Fez um silêncio no salão que foi de impressionar.

- Sim, sou eu mesmo. – disse Harry e todos começaram a rir. O moreno se virou e deu uma piscadinha para a professora antes de colocar o chapéu.

- **Uma mente nada má, mas vejo grande poder. Onde devo te colocar?**

- Sonserina, não. – pensou o menino.

- **Sonserina, não. **N**ão vejo o porquê, você seria grande lá, mas quem sou eu para colocar um descendente de Gryffindor lá. Por isso eu te coloco na**

**- **Grifinória. – berrou o chapéu.

Agora ele estava feliz. A mesa a qual ele se dirigia parecia romper com os berros de todos, principalmente de seus amigos e dos gêmeos Weasley.

O banquete estava fabuloso, como Sirius tinha lhe dito que era. Logo estavam todos em seus dormitórios.

Ele dividia o dormitório com Simas e Dino, além do Rony, Neville e Tony. Depois de lançar um feitiço silenciador em volta de sua cama, ele resolve falar com a sua irmã.

- "Fada"

- "Anjo" – respondeu.

- "Eu consegui ficar na Grifinória".

- "Meus Parabéns. Quer que eu avise o papai e a mamãe, ou você avisa."

- "Eu já avisei, mas acho que a tia Mimi vá falar com eles."

- "Agora eu to com sono. Nos falamos amanhã. Beijos."

- "Beijos"

Agora faltava uma pessoa. Se é que podia se chamar assim. Tirando o livro vermelho da mochila ele abre e espera que Gryffindor apareça.

- _Vejo que já esta em Hogwarts. _

- Sim, acabei de chegar no dormitório. Fui selecionado para Grifinória.

- _Meus Parabéns. Fico orgulhoso disso, apesar de nunca duvidar disso. _

_-_Obrigado.

- _Mas tem algo que quero discutir com você. Você confiou muito rápido em mim. Um livro que pensa. Devia ser mais cuidadoso._

_- _Que mau um livro poderia me fazer?

-_ Quando eu estava na escola uma menina achou um diário em suas coisas e começou a escrever nele. O diário passou a responder e ganhou a confiança da menina. Mas aos poucos o diário começou a se revelar e a possuir a menina, fazendo a fazer coisas terríveis, quase provocou a morte de muitas pessoas na escola, inclusive a dela. Isso só parou quando destruí o diário. _

- A magia presente em você que me fez confiar em você, mais que você mesmo.

- _Se é assim, está bem. Isso indica que você já consegue perceber a magia em objetos. Fico mais tranqüilo. Mas acho que é melhor você ir dormir. Amanhã você tem aula cedo._

_- _Boa noite.


	25. Reuniao da Ordem

Capítulo 25 – Reunião da Ordem

Minerva estava apreensiva, agora ela iria dar aula para a turma do primeiro ano da Grifinória, isso significava a primeira turma dos Filhotes de Marotos. Apesar de que apenas Harry, Cris e as meninas Black tenham desenvolvidos os trejeitos dos Marotos. Essa turma seria mais fácil que a que veria no ano seguinte, mas com Harry, em uma versão do futuro, é um dos Cavaleiros do Apocalipse, já era de se preocupar. Nem mesmo na aula anterior que era dos alunos do sétimo ano ela tinha se sentido assim.

Ao ver que os alunos começaram a chegar, ela reassumiu sua postura de professora e ficou esperando que todos se sentassem.

Os alunos chegaram conversando e fazendo barulho. Mas um parecia estar aborrecido e respondia aos colegas de forma grosseira. Era justamente Harry.

- Ah, cala a boca Tony. – disse ele ao se sentar em uma mesa, e parecia que hoje ninguém iria compartilhar a mesa com ele.

Tony se sentou com Neville e Rony com Hermione, mesmo achando ela muito nerd.

- O que aconteceu para isso, Sr Potter? – perguntou a professora quase se esquecendo que ali ninguém sabia que ela era tia-avó dele.

- Aquele Seboso. Se ele não queria que eu respondesse as perguntas dele, não devia ter me perguntado. – disse Harry.

- Você não devia falar assim de um professor, Sr Potter. – repreendeu a professora, não acreditando que o Snape não tivesse esquecido o que tinha acontecido com os dois Potter que estudaram com ele e estava se vingando no aluno. – Você deve respeito a quem te ensina.

- Então fala para ele me respeitar. – disse ele.

- Deixa que eu explico, professora. – disse Hermione. – O professor começou com sua aula, explicando o que era matéria. E o Harry estava copiando tudo que ele falava, eu sei por que estava ao seu lado. Ai o professor Snape veio em nossa direção, e começou a falar da fama do Harry, e depois fez uma serie de perguntas de coisas que estavam no livro e o Harry respondeu a todas, com uma cara muito séria e com um tom de voz firme, sem nenhum pingo de deboche. O professor ficou irritado e descontou cinco pontos dele por quer aparecer na aula. Depois ele pediu que fizéssemos uma poção, ela até que era bem simples. E quando passou pela nossa mesa ele reclamou que a poção dele estava muito amarela e descontou mais dez pontos, sendo que estava igual a minha. Depois do nada ele tira mais cinco pontos por ele ter respirado forte demais perto dele. Foi tudo muito injusto, professora.

- Terei uma conversa com ele e se tudo for verdade, eu falarei com o diretor. – disse a professora.

- Você pode ver isso olhando as ampulhetas, nós temos menos vinte pontos professora. – disse Harry. – Ele fez questão de salientar que tinha lançado um feitiço nelas para marcar pontos negativos.

- Agora não é hora para discutirmos isso, vamos para nossa aula. – disse a professora e começou a sua aula.

Ela e o Remo tinham alertado o diretor sobre isso, principalmente se Snape acabassem percebendo que Tiago "Fenrir" Potter, na verdade é o Harry, coisa que não era muito difícil.

Depois que ela terminou a parte teórica da aula e pediu para que os alunos tentassem transformar palitos de fósforo em agulhas de metal.

A porta se abre em um estrondo revelando um Professor Snape muito irritado e todo sujo.

- POTTER! – gritou Snape entrando na sala. – VOCÊ ME PAGA POR ISSO.

- Eu sou inocente. – disse ele.

- O que aconteceu Severo? – perguntou Minerva ignorando o forte cheiro que vinha dele.

- Aquele Filhote de Maroto ali acabou de jogar uma bomba de bosta em mim, quando eu fui atender alguém que batia na minha porta. – disse ele se segurando para não esganar o menino.

- Isso é impossível, ele não saiu da minha sala hora nenhuma. E não daria tempo para ele subir correndo e estar ali parado sem suar ou estar sem ar. – disse a professora. – Você por acaso viu quem foi?

- Não, mas só pode ter sido ele. Quem mais teria condições para isso, você se lembra do que o pai dele me fez no quinto ano. Isso foi vingança por que eu tirei alguns pontos dele na minha aula. – disse ele. – Você sabe que rolou um boato antes deu sair que o tal de primo dele podia apar...

- Ninguém pode fazer isso aqui dentro, Severo. E mesmo que ele pudesse demoraria muito tempo e eu teria percebido. Não sei se você sabe, mas mais da metade da escola não gosta de você, pode ser qualquer um. Não venha acusar novamente alguém sem provas, principalmente o Sr Potter. Seu histórico depõe contra você. – disse a professora. – Agora queira se retirar você está atrapalhando a minha aula e se esquecendo da sua. Fale com o diretor ele pode tentar resolver isso para você. Estou dando para o Senhor Potter 40 Pontos como uma compensação pela sua acusação infundada.

Snape saiu bravo da sala de Transfiguração, mas as pessoas não sabiam se era por que não conseguiu pegar o Potter, mesmo ele sendo inocente, ou se era por ter recebido uma reprimenda na frente dos alunos, ou os pontos dados a casa do Leão.

- Seus irmãos me pagam por isso. – disse Harry para Rony de forma que a professora não ouvisse.

- Como você sabe que foram eles? – perguntou da mesma foram o ruivo, sem receber resposta.

- Quero todos fazendo o que eu pedi. – disse a professora retomando o controle da turma.

A turma toda voltou a fazer o que foi pedido, poucos conseguiram como era o esperado, alguns conseguiram mudar o material, outros a forma. Apenas três conseguiram a agulha perfeita. Hermione, Tony e Harry.

-Eu consegui três vezes. - disse Tony orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Quatro. – disse Hermione, recebendo em resposta uma língua.

- Vejam o Harry tem cinco agulhas. – disse Neville olhando para a mesa do moreno.

A professora ficou espantada com isso, ela podia jurar que ele tinha realizado o feitiço mais vezes.

- Sr Potter, eu quero conversar com você agora. O restante pode seguir para o almoço. – disse a professora.

- Te vemos no Salão Principal. – disse Rony com um tom de pesar.

- Não fui eu. – disse ele assustado.

- Eu sei. – disse ela. – Isso é muito amador para os Marotos. E acredito que você não iria se meter em encrencas tão cedo, principalmente que sua mãe deve ter falado para você se comportar mais de mil vezes na última semana. Eu quero lhe perguntar sobre a aula de hoje. Eu percebi que você conseguiu acertar o feitiço muitas vezes, mas você só tem cinco agulhas.

- Tia Mimi. – disse ele com um sorriso maroto. – Ter cinco agulhas não quer dizer que eu tenha acertado apenas cinco vezes o feitiço, como os outros. Eu depois de um tempo comecei a transfigurar de volta as agulhas para palitos para poder praticar mais. Não queria parecer que tinha feito bem mais que os outros, então cinco agulhas tava de bom tamanho.

- Vejo que seus pais te falaram para não mostrar seus poderes. Eles ficaram orgulhosos.

- Sim, eles não querem que as pessoas suspeitem que sou descendente do Grande G. – disse o menino. – acho que vai ser meio difícil, com o Professor Snape no meu pé. Se ele tentar algo comigo eu serei obrigado a me defender.

- Falarei com o diretor a esse respeito. Agora pode ir para o almoço. – disse a professora dando um abraço nele, ela tinha que aproveitar que estavam sozinhos, coisa rara, já que sempre tinha um maroto ou um filhote na casa dos Potter, quando ela ia lá.

* * *

Já tinha muitas pessoas ali para a reunião da Ordem. Faltava apenas o diretor, Hagrid e Moody.

- Gideão, conheci sua irmã ontem. – disse Tiago. – Ela é muito simpática. Seu sobrinho Rony se tornou amigo do Harry.

- Que bom que eles se tornaram amigos. Mas quanto a Molly, você ainda não a viu nervosa, e ela não tenta ser uma mãe para você. – disse o Gideão.

A conversa foi interrompida com a chegada de Dumbledore.

- Me desculpe, mas eu tenho um assunto a tratar com Alvo, antes do começo da reunião. – disse Tiago.

Ele foi em direção ao diretor, sendo seguido de Lilian, que também queria satisfações e Remo, para tentar segurar os dois, coisa que seria impossível.

-Dumbledore, que historia é essa do Ranhoso ser professor. – disse ele sem se importar com as outras pessoas em volta. – Ele é um risco para todos os alunos, principalmente para suas ALUNAS.

- Fique calmo, Tiago. – disse o diretor. – Ele me disse que aquilo que ele fez foi um momento de descontrole. E que nunca vai tentar algo assim de novo. Eu tive que dar uma segunda chance a ele, já que fui eu quem o expulsou, ninguém queria contratá-lo. Você sabe que ele é um excelente preparador de poções.

- E você acreditou nele. Ele ia ser um Comensal da Morte, se esses não o tivessem rejeitado por ter sido expulso. – disse Lilian. – Ele nunca mostrou arrependimento pelo que fez.

- Eu estou de olho nele. – disse o professor como se isso encerrasse o assunto.

- E quanto a Harry. Ele com certeza tentará descontar nele o que aconteceu enquanto estávamos na escola, tudo mesmo. – disse Tiago, Sirius já tinha se juntado a conversa assim como Mary, já que as meninas entrariam na escola no próximo ano, e também seriam alvo de Snape.

- Ele é um professor. Está aqui há muitos anos, é um profissional. – disse o Diretor.

- Então por que ele tirou vinte pontos do menino hoje? Soube que ele começou enchendo ele e somente ele de perguntas, quando ele respondeu todas, perdeu pontos em vez de ganhar. – disse Minerva se fazendo presente. – depois tirou pontos pela poção dele, que estaria muito amarela. E chegou a tirar pontos porque ele respirou muito forte. Me diz se ele não está perseguindo o menino?

- As crianças exageram, Minerva. – disse o professor se recusando a acreditar que aquilo era verdade.

- Sim, mas ele mesmo reconheceu que tirou os pontos. E o pior foi invadir a minha aula para acusá-lo de jogar uma bomba de bosta na cara dele, quando ele foi abrir a porta. Sendo que ele estava o tempo todo na minha aula.

- Amadores. – disseram os três Cavaleiros do Apocalipse ali presentes.

- Foi o que eu pensei. – disse a professora para o trio. – Agora me diz que eu estou exagerando.

- Achei que ele não iria deixar as mágoas antigas por vocês afetarem o profissionalismo dele. Terei que conversar com ele a respeito disso. – disse o professor derrotado. – Você sabe quem pode ter sido então?

- Tenho as minhas suspeitas. – disse Minerva. – Isso tem cara de Weasley.

- Fred e George começaram cedo esse ano. – disse Fabio Prewett.

- Vamos deixar esses assuntos escolares para outro momento. Acho que já podemos começar a reunião. – disse o diretor ao ver que Hagrid e Moody acabavam de chegar. – Segundo os aurores aqui presentes, os suspeitos de serem comensais e aqueles que foram liberados por "falta de provas" estão se reunindo muito freqüentemente. Acreditamos que eles tentem alguma coisa contra a escola, ou àqueles que participaram da Batalha Final, tanto em Hogsmeade quanto no Ministério.

- O que devemos fazer? – perguntou Beijo Fenwick.

- Devemos reforçar a nossa segurança. O ministro Fudge não acredita que existam muitos ainda ativos, acreditando que os mais perigosos foram e continuam presos, portanto qualquer coisa que tentarmos contra eles agora será contra as leis. Mas mesmo assim ele concorda que existam alguns soltos e eles podem ser loucos o suficiente para tentar atacar os Marotos, principalmente usando seus filhos. Por isso ele estará posicionando um auror aqui na escola. Quero que ou Potter ou Black seja esse auror.

- Por que esse dois? – perguntou Moody. – Existem inúmeros outros aurores que podem fazer isso.

- Primeiro: os alvos são eles. Segundo: eles são os melhores. Terceiro: Eu quero que eles controlem um determinado professor que parece estar abusando de seu status.

Alastor olha de um para o outro e não vê grandes coisas.

- Acho que o melhor seria Potter. – disse Minerva.

- Concordo com você. Vocês têm que convencer ao chefe de vocês a permitir isso. – disse Dumbledore para todos os aurores presentes.

- É mais fácil fazer todos os outros desistirem. – disse Remo, se arrependendo ao ver a expressão marota na cara dos dois amigos.

* * *

Tiago estava patrulhando os corredores, tentando imaginar como é que Lilian e Aluado podiam gostar disso. Na escola ele ganhou todos os direitos de um professor, como aplicar detenção e conceder ou tirar pontos, além de substituir o Aluado quando ele estava com problemas peludos. Mas também ficou com os deveres, fiscalizar as detenções e fazer ronda durante a noite.

Ainda não tinha passado o horário permitido, mas alguns alunos sempre eram pegos fazendo algo errado. Duelando ou portando objetos proibidos. Ainda tinham os casais que não tinham conhecimento dos melhores lugares para amassos ainda.

Ele vê um aluno caminhar desanimado carregando uma vassoura. Era Olívio Wood, do quinto ano da Grifinória e capitão do time de quadribol.

- Que desanimo é esse Wood? – perguntou o auror.

- Estou voltando do segundo teste para achar jogadores para o time, e não consigo um apanhador. Na verdade ninguém apareceu para o teste desta vez. Seremos destroçados assim. – disse ele.

- Testa os alunos do primeiro ano então. Quem sabe você não se surpreende. – disse Tiago.

- Pode até ser, mas os alunos do primeiro ano não podem participar da equipe.

- Se você não tentar, não saberá se é possível. Mas só fazer o teste não é contra as regras, mas se for necessário tenho absoluta certeza de que a McGonagall permitirá. Quando eu era o capitão eu coloquei um time reserva para treinar com o titular e ela mandou fazer até camisas para os três.

- Foi você? Uma pena que essa pratica tenha sido deixada de lado, por falta de jogadores há alguns anos. – disse Wood mais animado. – Vou tentar isso.

O Menino saiu correndo para a torre para dar a noticia para o time.

- A Tia Mimi não ia deixar de fora o Harry. Ela já o viu jogar. – disse o auror para ele mesmo.

* * *

Lilian entra correndo no castelo, tinha recebido uma mensagem da Madame Pomfrey que Harry estava hospitalizado. Não perdeu tempo e largou tudo o que estava fazendo no St. Mungus. Ela estava preocupada, principalmente que não sentia direito o filho e Cris estava gritando na sua cabeça que tinha algo errado com Harry.

Sem perder tempo usa algumas das passagens secretas e logo está na enfermaria. Viu todas as camas ocupadas, se bem que devia haver umas a mais que da ultima vez que entrou ali. Mas mesmo assim não encontrou Harry ali.

- Poppy cadê o meu filhote? – perguntou ela desesperada.

- Onde mais ele estaria? No quarto dele logo ali. – disse a enfermeira apontando para a porta do quarto que o Guinho sempre ficava. – Ele precisa de privacidade. Tem muitas meninas querendo visitá-lo.

- Mas o que aconteceu? – perguntou Lilian, depois de sentar na cabeceira da cama e passar a mão no cabelo do filho.

- Digamos que os sonserinos não gostaram de ver o troféu de Quadribol indo para a torre vermelha. – disse a enfermeira. – Como sempre. Eles tentaram descontar no que eles acharam mais fraco no time. Encurralaram o Harry em um corredor. Deve ter sido espetacular a surra que o menino deu neles. Depois vou pedir para que ele me conte.

- Mas ele não devia estar aqui por isso. Ele sabe duelar. – disse a ruiva.

- Saber, ele sabe. O problema foi que quase metade da escola viu. E ele apagou a memória de pelo menos meia hora de todos que viram, incluindo de alguns professores. Ele está aí por principio de esgotamento mágico. Ele pode ter grandes poderes, mas seu corpo ainda não esta pronto para eles. Aqueles que você viu lá na frente são os que duelaram com ele, e alguns que não reagiram bem a ter sua memória apagada. Tem um que eu tenho que esperar para saber o que ele fez. Ele parece uma enorme bola verde. Já tentei de tudo, mas não acho um meio de reverter.

- Vejo que ele está tentando manter a promessa de não mostrar os poderes. Nem que para isso tenha que apagar memórias. – disse a ruiva aliviada.

- Estou achando que terei que ter ajuda aqui ano que vem. – começa a dizer Poppy, quando mexia uma poção para dar ao menino. Infelizmente ela não daria nenhuma poção feita pelo professor de poção para Harry. - Se ele era caçado pelos Sonserinos com aval do Severo, imagina o que esse menino vai fazer com quem mexer com a Cris, ou com uma das gêmeas. Você sabe que ele consegue ser protetor, com que ele gosta. Não quero nem imaginar o que ele faria com aqueles que se engraçarem para cima da Gina. Snape reclama até hoje de dor nas costas da queda que sofreu quando ele o atacou naquela noite. Fiquei sabendo que o Lucio Malfoy, que acertou a ruiva na batalha final mas se safou, tem um machucado no peito que não cicatriza direito.

-Espero que ele não precise disso. – respondeu a ruiva.

Harry tinha ido passar uma semana na casa de Rony, assim como o amigo já tinha ido passar uma semana na sua casa. Essa era a última noite que ele passaria ali, mas sem saber o porquê ele acordou.

- Saco, já devia ter me acostumado com os roncos dele. –disse para si mesmo, achando que tinha acordado por causa do amigo, com o qual dividia o quarto.

Aproveitando que tinha acordado, desceu para a cozinha pegar um copo de água, o quarto do Rony era muito quente no verão. Ficou ali na cozinha olhando a lua cheia pela janela. Ele tinha escolhido aquela semana justamente por causa dela. Assim aliviaria um pouco a sua mãe, que sempre ficava preocupada com o pai, e com a possibilidade dele mesmo cometer a loucura de seguir os marotos. Tony tinha ido passar uns dias na casa do Neville pelo mesmo motivo.

Enquanto voltava para o quarto, ele passa por uma porta que nunca tinha entrado. O quarto da Gina. Neste momento o vento faz a porta se abrir. E assim ele a viu.

Gina estava deitada, com seus cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo travesseiro. A luz do luar iluminava o rosto dela, fazendo uma imagem belíssima.

- Ela é um anjo. – sussurrou ele.

Foi se aproximando e sentou se ao lado dela na cama. Conteve o impulso de passar a mão no rosto da menina, para não acordá-la. Mas a vontade de beijá-la era muito forte. Inclinando colou seus lábios no dela. E por um momento sentiu que era correspondido.

Um pio de coruja o fez voltar a realidade e ele aparatou de volta para seu quarto.

Gina abre os olhos e não vê o moreno ali.

- Foi só um sonho. – disse ela desanimada e se virando na cama, mas mesmo assim passava os dedos na boca para tentar sempre se lembrar da sensação de beijar Harry. Mesmo achando que foi em sonho.


	26. Torneio Tribruxo

Capítulo 26 – Torneio Tribruxo

Dentro de uma cabine do trem que se dirigia para Hogwarts, se encontravam Os Filhotes de Marotos. Um grupo de estudantes que viviam se metendo em confusão. Em um banco estavam os irmãos Potter, Harry encostado na parede e Cris deitada sobre o seu peito, e as gêmeas Black, Flávia e Fernanda. No outro estavam Tony Lupin, Hermione Granger e os irmãos Weasley, Gina e Rony.

Apesar dos três últimos não serem propriamente filhos dos Marotos originais, acabaram ganhando a alcunha por sempre andar com os outros.

- Ainda não sei como vocês conseguiram aqueles ingressos para a Final da Copa do Mundo de Quadribol. – Disse Mione.

- Ora, Mione, você devia desconfiar das coisas quando tem os Marotos envolvidos. – disse Tony. - Tio Tiago e Tio Sirius conseguiram ser os aurores responsáveis pelo camarote VIP, mas com uma condição, ingressos para todos nós.

- Meu pai conseguiu os nossos, cobrando alguns favores no ministério. – disse Rony. – Depois o Percy fica falando que o setor do papai é uma furada. Se tudo dependesse dele, estaríamos vendendo bugigangas na porta do acampamento.

- Mas bem que você gostou de estar lá, né Mi? – perguntou Flávia.

- Foi uma experiência fantástica. Pude observar outras culturas e ver um belíssimo jogo. – disse a morena.

- Sem contar os gatinhos de tinha por lá. - Disse Fernanda.

- Você é muito nova para ficar paquerando por ai. – disse Tony. – Deixa seu pai ouvir isso.

- Quem vai contar para ele, senhor "Peguei a monitora da Lufalufa". – disse a menina revoltada.

- Quem te contou isso? Harry! – disse ele, era o único que sabia.

- Foi você mesmo, Tony. Já te disse que você fala dormindo, e não esconde nenhum de seus segredos. –disse o moreno.

- Só os deles ou de todos? – perguntou Gina, querendo saber o que se passava no quartos deles.

Todos começaram a rir do menino, menos Harry que fechou a cara.

- Que foi Harry? - Perguntou Cris, percebendo a mudança de humor do irmão.

- Aquilo. – disse ele apontando para a porta, que abriu revelando Draco Malfoy e seus comparsas. – Fala logo o que quer aqui, Malfoy. Você está contaminando o ar.

- Você deveria ter mais respeito com quem é superior, Potter. – disse o sonserino.

- Com quem é superior eu tenho respeito, mas como você nunca será superior a nada, não tenho que me preocupar. – disse o moreno arrancando mais gargalhadas dos amigos.

- Veremos esse ano. – disse o loiro. – Mas acho que vocês não sabem o que acontecerá este ano na escola. Uma pena.

- Ah, o evento secreto. – disse Gina. – Sabemos.

- Aposto que você irá tentar participar, para aumentar a sua fama, Potter. Mas terá que concorrer comigo. – disse ele.

- Ótimo, agora que você já disse as suas asneiras, cai fora. – disse Tony.

- Vamos embora mas antes...- disse ele sacando a varinha, assim como Crabbe e Goyle.

A vitória era certa, todos os outros estavam sentados e suas varinhas guardadas. Mas Malfoy nem ao mesmo chegou a pensar em um feitiço, pois foi acertado por um feitiço que arremessou ele e seus colegas para fora da cabine.

Todos se viraram para fora para ver os três caídos, menos Cris e Harry, o autor do ataque.

- "Você devia se lembrar de usar a varinha". – disse a menina, usando a ligação entre eles, tirando a sua do bolso e entregando para o irmão. Ela sabia que a varinha dele estava no bolso da calça, muito longe.

- "Foi mau, mas ninguém viu, não se preocupe." – respondeu ele.

- Você foi rápido, Harry. – disseram as meninas juntas.

- Às vezes é bom ver o treinamento dos aurores. – disse ele guardando a varinha da irmã no bolso dela, quando todos olharam para ele.

- Por que você usou a varinha da Cris? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Era a mais fácil de pegar. – disse ele simplesmente.

- Parece que o Malfoy sabe o que acontecerá. – disse Rony triste.

- Não se preocupe, iremos descobrir isso facilmente assim que chegar na escola. – disse Harry. - O pai dele deve ter comprado essa informação, mas que não serve de muita coisa. Se nossos pais não falaram nada, é porque querem que tenhamos uma surpresa.

- Espero. – disseram os outros.

A porta abre novamente. Todos sacaram as varinhas, menos Harry e Cris.

- Hum, parece que descobrimos quem jogou aquele lixo no corredor. – disse Fred.

- Queria saber quantos feitiços os acertaram para que eles ficassem daquele jeito. – disse George.

- Apenas um. – disse Flávia. – mas um do Harry.

- Quero morrer seu amigo. – disseram os dois ruivos.

- Não façam nada para me aborrecer, e nunca azaro vocês. – disse ele.

O resto da viagem foi tranqüilo. Com alguns colegas passaram para cumprimentar os filhotes de marotos e algumas especulações sobre o que ia acontecer esse ano no colégio, mas nenhum parecia ser possível.

* * *

Harry perdeu a canção do chapéu conversando com seus pais.

- "Vocês prefeririam nos ver na ala hospitalar uma hora destas ou aqui na mesa comendo tranquilamente?" – perguntou Harry para eles.

- "Lógico que aqui. Mas foi muita irresponsabilidade sua usar seus poderes desta forma." – disse Lilian.

- "Ninguém nem reparou que eu não usei a varinha. Principalmente os três idiotas. Só a Fada."- disse o menino.

- "Mas mesmo assim você devia ser mais cuidadoso." – disse Tiago. – "Eu nunca fiz isso na escola."

- "Isso porque você não podia fazer isso no colégio." –retrucou Harry. – "Tio Almofadinhas que me contou."

- "Eu mato esse cachorro." – disse o auror.

- "Mesmo assim você deve ter cuidado, meu anjo." – disse Lilian.

- "Mas eles acertariam as meninas primeiro, a Fada." – disse ele.

- "Depois conversamos direito. Ainda bem que você não pegou detenção." – disse a ruiva.

- "Mas claro, o lorinho não ia falar para ninguém que foi derrotado por um único feitiço, principalmente que ele ia atacar primeiro. Ele sabe muito bem que não deve mexer comigo e que Snape sempre se ferra quando fala com o diretor sobre mim."

- "Certo. Mas agora temos que ouvir o diretor."

O último aluno acabou de ser selecionado, então o Dumbledore se levantou e se preparou para o discurso de início do ano.

- Quero dar boas vindas aos alunos novos, e bom retorno aos antigos. Antes deste magnífico banquete, tenho duas notícias para vocês, uma boa e outra que alguns não gostaram. Primeiramente, este ano não teremos a Copa de Quadribol. – vários alunos protestaram, principalmente os membros das equipes. – Acalmem-se, será por um bom motivo. Este ano, depois de muita insistência e trabalho, conseguimos que fosse novamente realizado o Torneio Tribruxo, aqui em Hogwarts. Perdoem-me aqueles que já sabem, mas tenho que explicar para os outros do que se trata o Tribruxo. Este torneio reúne as maiores escolas de magia da Europa, Durmstrang,Beauxbautons e Hogwarts. Nele, um campeão de cada escola disputará o titulo participando de provas onde seus conhecimentos de magia, poderes e vontade de ganhar, serão avaliados por uma banca de juízes, os diretores de cada escola e mais dois membros do ministério. Porém, para maior segurança de todos, só serão permitidos alunos maiores de idade. Os campeões serão escolhidos por um juiz imparcial e que não poderá ser enganado, no dia das Bruxas. Sendo que a comitiva de cada escola chegará na véspera. Além do título de vencedor, haverá uma premiação de mil galeões. Agora bom apetite.

A comida apareceu na mesa e foram poucos os que imediatamente começaram a comer.

- Uma pena que somente os maiores poderão participar. – disse Rony. – Mil Galeões é muita coisa.

- Mas é muito perigoso. – disse Hermione. – o Torneio foi paralisado justamente por que em uma das provas um basilisco quase matou os juízes.

- Então deve ser por isso que apenas os maiores podem participar. – disse Flávia.

- Acho que essa parte da informação o Malfoy não tinha. – disse Tony. – Olha a cara dele.

Todos se viraram para ver.

- Ele está mais decepcionado que você, Rony. Acho que ele queria realmente superar o Harry. – disse Fernanda.

- Como se isso fosse possível. – disseram ao mesmo tempo Cris e Gina, sendo que a última corou, mas isso passou despercebido por quase todos.

* * *

Harry estava descansando em um horário livre que ele tinha sozinho. Hermione e Tony estavam na aula de Runas Antigas e Rony na de Adivinhação. Ele usaria este período para treinar, mas hoje ele achou melhor ficar a toa mesmo. Chamaria menos atenção.

Pouco depois aparecem Fernanda e Flávia discutindo algo como enviar uma carta para o pai. Cris passa rindo das duas.

Alguém senta ao seu lado. Era Gina, e não parecia nada feliz.

- O que foi, Ruiva? Por que está com essa cara. – perguntou ele.

- Nada. – respondeu ela rispidamente.

- É uma boa idéia ir nadar no lago, mas acho é melhor esperar o fim de semana. – disse ele. – Eu te conheço muito bem, e sei que tem algo te preocupando. Diz logo que eu paro de te incomodar, para você ficar emburrada sozinha.

- Tá bom eu falo. A McGonagall passou um trabalho para amanhã, mas não tem nenhum livro na biblioteca sobre o assunto. – disse ela.

- Certo. Deixe ver se eu adivinho. Trinta centímetros sobre animagia.

- Acertou. Mas me diz com esses poderes, como você não está na aula com o Rony?

- E só palpite certo o que eu faço. Mas se nem mesmo a Mione agüentou a Trelawey, você acha que eu agüentaria. Essa é a primeira matéria que a Tia Mimi dá no terceiro ano.– disse ele. – Parece que os sonserinos atacaram de novo. Se ninguém fizer, todos tomam detenção e perdem pontos, mas ninguém pode fazer nada. Deve ser por isso que as gêmeas estavam nervosas também.

- Agora o que eu faço? – perguntou ela, com cara de abandonada.

- Eu posso te ajudar, mas ninguém pode ficar sabendo do que eu vou te mostrar. – disse ele. – Se prepare para fazer seu dever, que eu já volto.

Ele corre para o quarto é pega o Livro de Gryffindor, e volta para o salão comunal. Gina já estava sentada em uma mesa com um pergaminho aberto Escrito, Animagia.

- Isso que eu vou te mostrar nem mesmo Tony, Rony ou Mione sabem. Somente a Fada sabe.

- Nossa que mistério. – disse a ruiva.

Ele mostra o livro.

- Mas é um livro. – disse ela desanimada.

- Não fale assim pode magoá-lo, não é um livro qualquer, é O Livro. Olhe. – disse ele abrindo o livro, e mostrando que estava em branco. – Viu não tem nada. Mas se eu fizer isso. – disse ele fechando o livro e falou de forma clara, depois de ver se tinha mais alguém olhando para eles. – Transfiguração, Animagia. – e voltou a abrir o livro, mostrando que ele agora tinha algo escrito.

- Nossa. Isso é o máximo. – disse ela. - Posso pedir qualquer coisa para ele.

- Não. Somente Transfiguração, Feitiços, DCAT e Poções. Mas mesmo assim não tem absolutamente tudo, tem algumas coisas faltando.

- _Animagia, pensei que você soubesse tudo sobre isso. _– Disse Gryffindor saindo do livro, mas Harry o ignorou, e ao reparar na Gina completou. -_ Vejo que não é para você. Então vou ficar quieto no meu canto._

- Vejo que cheguei tarde. – disse Cris com biquinho. – Ela já está com O Livro.

- Podemos dividir. – disse a outra ruiva. – E se o Harry ficar aqui podemos tirar as dúvidas.

- Sim claro, será mais rápido assim. – disse Cris, e completou mentalmente para o irmão que riu. – "Eu queria mesmo era aprender a me transformar."

* * *

Os meses passaram voando e logo chegou o dia que as delegações das outras escolas chegariam.

- Que bom que fomos liberados da aula do Seboso. – disse Rony.

- Rony. – ralhou Hermione. – não fale assim de um professor.

- Me desculpe, devia ter falado Professor Seboso. – disse o menino arrancando risos de todos por perto, fazendo Hermione revirar os olhos.

- Vamos logo, antes que a McGonagall fique no nosso pé. – disse Tony.

O grupo saiu e se juntou ao resto da escola que estava esperando os visitantes na escadaria de entrada do castelo.

Harry parou logo atrás de Gina e Cris. E viu a professora dar bronca em seus alunos.

- Parvati, tire isso do seu cabelo. – a menina retira algo semelhante a uma borboleta do laço de sua trança.

- Aqui está frio. – disse Gina. – Devia ter trago um agasalho.

- Também acho. – Disse Cris tremendo.

Harry nada disse, apenas abraçou as duas, recebendo olhares furiosos de Rony e dos gêmeos.

- O que é aquilo, no céu? – perguntou uma menina da Corvinal.

Todos olharam para o local para onde a menina estava apontando. Algo parecia se aproximar. Aos poucos puderam ver que se tratava de uma carruagem gigante puxada por enormes cavalos alados.

- Essa é a carruagem de Beauxbautons. – disse Dumbledore.

Na porta da carruagem estava o símbolo da escola francesa, ela se abriu revelando uma mulher muito grande, quase da altura de Hagrid, provavelmente a diretora.

- Bonne Nuit, Madame Maxime. – disse o diretor ajudando a mulher a sair da carruagem. – Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem.

- Pegamos uma corrente de ar quando sobrevoamos o Canal da Mancha, um de meus alunos se sentiu mal, mas fora isso, foi perfeita, Dumbledore. Você sempre gentil. – disse a professora. – Mas acho que meus alunos não estão acostumados com o clima daqui. Será que eles podem entrar.

- Claro, Maxime. Eles podem entrar, mas continuaremos esperando o Karkaroff. – disse Dumbledore.

- Os cavalos precisam de abrigo e devem ser alimentados com uísque de um único grão. – disse a diretora.

- Nosso professor de Trata com Criaturas Mágicas sabe cuidar perfeitamente deles.

- Espero que sim, eles são bem fortes.

Madame Maxime entrou no castelo juntamente com os seis meninos e seis meninas que participariam da escolha do campeão. Todos vestiam vestes bem leves azuis, o que explicava o frio.

Minutos se passaram com quase todos olhando para o céu esperando a delegação de Durmstrang, alguns imaginando o tamanho dos cavalos deles, enquanto alguns especulavam que eles iriam vir montados em dragões.

Harry ainda abraçado as duas ruivas, estava com olhar perdido, como se esperasse que algo de errado acontecesse brevemente. Analisando a energia de todos, ele percebe a energia do padrinho ali, juntamente com uma auror e a tia Mel, suspira resignado, sabendo do porque eles estarem ali.

- Olhem para o lago! – gritou um garoto do sétimo ano da Sonserina.

Um enorme vórtice se formou no meio do lago e algo parecia sair de dentro dele. Era um enorme navio negro. Com a bandeira da escola hasteada no mastro principal.

Dumbledore se adiantou para cumprimentar os recém chegados.

- Que bom vê-lo novamente Karkaroff. – disse o professor ao oferecer a mão para o outro diretor.

- É bom estar de voltar. – disse Karkaroff com um sotaque carregado, aceitando a mão de Dumbledore. – Vejo que Madame Maxime já chegou.

- Sim, faz alguns minutos.

Os alunos pareciam ser bem grandes, mas ao se aproximarem da luz, ficou claro que eles vestiam vestes de frio grossas, dando a impressão de serem maiores.

- Olha, Harry. Aquele ali é o Krum. – disse Rony.

- Sim eu vi. – disse Harry sem a empolgação do amigo, agora a sensação de que algo não ia bem aumentava.

- Isso quer dizer que Durmstrang fica na Bulgária? – perguntou Neville, que apesar de não ter ido a Copa Mundial, conhecia um pouco de quadribol.

- Não, pelas vestes, eles vivem em um país mais ao Norte, como a Rússia, ou na península Escandinávia. - disse Tony.

- Mas ele não é muito velho para isso? – perguntou Simas.

- Não ele tem apenas 17 anos. – respondeu Fernanda, que também era aficionada por quadribol como a irmã e Rony.

- Certo acho melhor entrarmos logo. – disse Cris puxando o irmão e se sentando ao seu lado de costas para o resto do salão.

Depois que todos se acomodaram no salão, Dumbledore começa o seu discurso.

- Boas vindas a todos os estudantes e aos diretores das Duas Academias de ensino. Estou aqui para fazer a abertura oficial do Torneio Tribruxo. A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts tem o prazer de sediar esta retomada da tradição deste torneio. Tenho o orgulho de apresentar os juízes de nosso excelentíssimo torneio, Sr. Karkaroff, diretor de Durmstrang, Madame Maxime, diretora de Beauxbautons, Sr Crouch, Chefe da Cooperação Internacional do Ministério Inglês, Amélia Bones, Chefe de Regulamentação Mágica e eu, Alvo Dumbledore, Diretor de Hogwarts.

Palmas foram batidas para todos.

- Como todos sabem um juiz imparcial irá escolher os campeões de cada escola para competir. Este juiz será apresentado agora. – disse o professor fazendo um sinal para Filch que trouxe uma caixa de madeira ornamentada com inúmeras Runas, dali o diretor retira um cálice de cristal contendo chamas azuis. – Senhores e senhoras, este é o Cálice de Fogo. Ele ficara em nosso salão de entrada e todos aqueles que quiserem participar poderão colocar seu nome e o nome da escola que estudam dentro dele. Devo lembrar que é impossível burlar as leis do Torneio, e portanto eu mesmo cuidarei para que nenhum menor consiga se inscrever no torneio. E amanhã durante o Banquete do Dia das Bruxas serão conhecidos os nomes dos bruxos que representaram suas Escolas. No Mais, Bom Apetite.

Apareceram inúmeros pratos diferentes na frente de todos, pratos típicos dos países em que as escolas se encontravam, conforme Mione disse.

- As Francesas são bem bonitas. – disse Rony que não conseguia tirar os olhos de uma loira.

- Desculpe ser o cara que vai te acordar, mas elas são mais velhas e provavelmente não enxergaram você. – disse Harry aborrecido.

- Você está com razão. – disse o ruivo abaixando a cabeça. – Quem iria querer ficar comigo.

- Que isso Rony, você é bonito, simpático e inteligente quando quer. – disse Hermione passando a mão no rosto dele.

Todos olharam espantados para a morena, menos Rony e Harry, que estavam olhando para o próprio prato, fazendo-a corar.

- Isso mesmo, Rony. Veja estão todas olhando para cá. – disse Dino se intrometendo na conversa.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, ele temia isso. Mas não com tal intensidade. Perdeu totalmente o apetite e empurrou o prato para frente. Cris logo deitou sua cabeça em ombro dele para consolá-lo e Gina que estava do seu lado direito pegou a sua mão com a mesma intenção, mas sem que mais ninguém além dos dois irmãos soubesse.

Ninguém quis comentar isso, mas todos lançaram um olhar aterrorizante para o grifinório, até mesmo Rony que percebeu o que aconteceu com o amigo.

Quando o volume das conversas começou a aumentar, Dumbledore voltou a falar.

- Mais um lembrete. A pedido dos ministérios envolvidos, a segurança do Castelo foi aumentada. Assim contamos com mais três aurores com poderes sobre os alunos também. Se juntaram a Tiago Potter, que já exerce essa função aqui, o Sr Sirius Black, a Srta Melissa Connor e a Srta Nimphadora Tonks. Peço a todos que não tentem armar confusão perto deles, eles serão mais rigorosos que os professores. Agora só me resta desejar boa sorte aos candidatos aos campeões e uma boa noite para todos.

Harry fica para trás um pouco, mesmo não se sentindo bem, pois uma idéia passou pela sua cabeça. Ao ficar de frente para os gêmeos Weasley, ele sinaliza para que os dois os sigam por uma passagem secreta, que levaria para o quarto andar.

- O que o nosso apanhador quer falar conosco? – disse Fred ao se verem sozinhos.

- Será que ele decidiu apostar no campeão de Hogwarts. – disse George.

- Nada disso. Eu continuo não querendo apostar. Mas sei que existem outras bancas de apostas em cada casa. Acredito que vocês precisem de dinheiro para realizar seus sonhos. – disse o moreno.

- Pode falar o que você quer. – disseram os dois.

- Vocês farão apostas nas outras bancas. Assim terão muito mais dinheiro que com a banca de vocês. Acredito que algo surpreendente ocorrerá, senão não haveria necessidade de tanta segurança, mas vocês ganharam com isso, tanto na sua banca como nas outras. – disse Harry.

- Entendemos. – disse George.

- Conte os seus planos. – disse Fred.

- Vocês apostaram tudo que tem em cada banca. – disse ele.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCO. – berraram os dois. – Podemos perder tudo e não teremos dinheiro para pagar os nossos apostadores.

- Calma. Vocês não perderão. – disse ele. – Mas também não entregaram o dinheiro nas mãos de ninguém. Farão uma promissória com cada um. Assim vocês terão três vezes toda a grana de vocês. Falarão exatamente o que eu disser, assim não terão como perder. E usando a bondade dos Lufalufas, a inteligência dos Corvinais e a arrogância dos Sonserinos para que eles aceitem isso.

- Sim, mas o que devemos falar.

- Cedrico Driggory, Vitor Krum e Fleur Delacour serão escolhidos. – disse o moreno. – Nada mais, nada menos. Poucos apostaram nas outras escolas, e sempre terá a questão da interpretação.

- Isso quer dizer que como todos apontam apenas um campeão, todos estão errados. – disse um dos gêmeos e foi completado pelo outro.

- Mas você inverteu a jogada e fala que as pessoas serão escolhidas, mas não serão os campeões. Você é um gênio.

- Por isso eu não apostei. – disse ele. – E precisava de ver os outros para ver quem poderia ser. Mas posso apostar Cinco Galeões que vocês não conseguiram se candidatar, independente do que vocês fizerem.

- Fechado. Iremos fazer tudo logo cedo. – disseram os dois e começaram a correr para o outro lado do andar, onde tinha uma passagem para o sexto andar, bem próximo da escada para a torre da Grifinória.

Harry simplesmente balançou a cabeça e afastou uma tapeçaria abrindo uma passagem diretamente para frente da Madame Gorda. Seu conhecimento das passagens seria sua arma para escapar dos olhares.

* * *

O grupo de grifinórios estava no salão de entrada, vendo os colegas se candidatarem. Os alunos de Durmstrang tinham se candidatado pela manhã, e alguns de Hogwarts já tinha se candidatado.

Quando Cedrico coloca seu nome no cálice, Harry aparece.

- Anjo, o que faz aqui. – perguntou Cris pulando no pescoço dele.

- Algo me diz que ficarei melhor ao estar aqui. – disse ele, mas ninguém se convenceu disso, principalmente que naquele momento aparecem os alunos de Beauxbautons.

As meninas dão uma olhada para o grupo, especialmente para o moreno e dão risadinhas que irritam as meninas do grupo.

- Oferecidas. – Gina resmunga mas ninguém ouve.

Depois que os franceses vão embora, Harry abre um sorriso e diz:

- É hora do show.

Eles não entenderam de imediato. Mas foi só ver os gêmeos se aproximarem atraindo a atenção de todos, perceberam que algo ia acontecer.

- O que vocês estão aprontando? – perguntou Flávia.

- Acabamos de preparar uma poção de envelhecimento para burlar a linha etária feita pelo diretor. – Disse George.

- Tomando apenas algumas gotas conseguiremos participar do torneio. – disse Fred.

- Pronto irmão.

- Pronto irmão.

Os dois tomaram o liquido que tinham em um pequeno frasco e pularam para dentro da linha. Inicialmente nada aconteceu, dando uma sensação de sucesso para eles. Mas antes que pudessem colocar seus nomes no cálice, uma luz os envolveu e eles foram arremessados para fora da linha.

Quando um olhou para o outro começaram a rir, assim como todos os que pararam para ver. Eles tinham agora uma enorme barba ruiva.

- Vários alunos acharam que podiam ser mais inteligentes que eu, e estão como vocês na enfermaria. – disse Dumbledore. – Mas devo reconhecer que vocês foram o que ficaram melhores com essas barbas.

Depois que o diretor se afastou Harry se aproxima dos dois que ainda estavam sentados no chão.

- Ganhei a aposta. – disse o moreno.

- Sim. Isso só nos dá mais esperanças. – disseram eles.

Assim todos foram se aprontar para o banquete.

* * *

Harry entrou no salão para o banquete junto com a multidão e sentou com os amigos no fim da mesa da Grifinória. Mesmo assim alguns ainda olhavam para ele.

Os alunos de Durmstrang estavam sentados novamente na mesa da Sonserina e os de Beauxbautons na mesa de Corvinal.

A mesa dos professores parecia ter sido aumentada, já que agora contava com os diretores das três escolas, os juízes e os aurores, além dos professores e funcionários do castelo.

Tiago e Lilian estavam preocupados, Harry parecia estar doente, e não falava o que era, mas ele passava o tempo todo ao lado da irmã.

O Cálice de Fogo já estava em frente à mesa dos professores, esperando somente à hora certa de selecionar os alunos.

- Chegou a hora de conhecermos os Campeões do Torneio Tribruxo. – disse Dumbledore. – Em pouco instantes o Cálice de Fogo revelará os escolhidos.

Um silêncio tomou conta do salão com todos olhando para o fogo do cálice, que de repente se tornou vermelho e expeliu um pedaço de pergaminho. Dumbledore o pegou e leu.

- O campeão de Hogwarts é Cedrico Driggory.

Todos aplaudiram o menino, com exceção dos sonserinos. O menino se levantou e seguiu para uma porta indicada pelo professor.

Novamente todos encararam o cálice, esperando o próximo nome. O cálice novamente ficou vermelho e expeliu mais um pergaminho.

- Representando Beauxbautons teremos Fleur Delacour.

Era a loira que Rony não tirou o olho no dia anterior. Ela parecia surpresa e foi cumprimentada pelos colegas que estava mais perto, mas Harry pode ver que tinha duas meninas chorando por não terem sido escolhidas. Como aconteceu com Driggory, a francesa seguiu para a porta sendo aplaudida por todos.

Mais um pergaminho saiu do cálice, era o campeão de Durmstrang.

- Para Durmstrang temos Vitor Krum. – disse o diretor.

A cena se repetiu, todos aplaudindo e o campeão se direcionando para a porta indicada.

- Bom assim temos o inicio do torneio que terá a sua primeira prova em... – o diretor foi interrompido por algo inesperado até para ele mesmo.

O Cálice de Fogo ficou novamente vermelho e expeliu mais um pergaminho. Leu em voz alta o que estava escrito nele.

- Harry Potter.


	27. Apostas erradas e uma Revelação

Capítulo 27 – Apostas Erradas e uma Revelação

O Cálice de Fogo ficou novamente vermelho e expeliu mais um pergaminho. Leu em voz alta o que estava escrito nele.

- Harry Potter.

O moreno abaixou a cabeça a encostando na mesa, não acreditando que isso estava acontecendo com ele. Ele podia sentir a surpresa de seus pais e o medo em Cris.

- Sr. Potter. – chamou Dumbledore. – Siga os outros campeões.

Harry se ergueu imponente, não daria o gosto de quem fez isso vê-lo por baixo, concentrou seu olhar na porta, depois de receber um apertão na perna da irmã.

Ele abriu a porta e entrou na saleta preparada para receber os campeões, deixando os murmúrios para trás. Os três estavam em cantos separados da sala. O campeão de Hogwarts estava observando a porta e foi o primeiro a ver Harry.

- Harry, o que aconteceu?

Fleur que estava sentando perto da lareira deu uma bela olhada no menino, que com incentivo do pai e do quadribol, tinha um corpo bem desenvolvido para sua idade.

- Eles _estón_ chamando os _campeons_? – perguntou Fleur com um sotaque carregado e sensual.

- Acho melhor deixar que eles expliquem. – disse ele.

Vitor apenas o olhou para ele e voltou a olhar para a janela.

Poucos minutos depois entraram na sala os diretores, os outros juízes e a auror Tonks. Todos foram diretamente para Harry.

- Harry. Você se inscreveu no torneio? – perguntou Dumbledore.

-Não. – respondeu ele como se fosse a coisa mais obvia. – você mesmo fez a linha etária.

- Pediu a alguém que o escrevesse? Algum aluno mais velho? – continuou o velho.

- Claro que não. Eu não pediria isso para ninguém, principalmente que eles não aceitariam concorrer comigo, por ser fora da regra. – respondeu o menino.

- Para seus pais? – perguntou de novo o diretor.

Harry agora começou a rir. Seus pais, sua mãe mataria ele só de ele pensar em participar, quanto mais pedir para ela trapacear por ele, e seu pai se sentiria traído se ele usasse isso para participar, se fosse para isso tinha que ser de maneira justa.

- Você viu a expressão deles. Era de surpresa e receio. Eles sabem do que se trata isso, e se você e os outros decidiram que é melhor que somente os maiores pudessem participar e porque tem motivo e eles estavam felizes que os filhos deles não correriam perigo.

- Parece que desta vez o Potter não tem culpa. – disse Snape que também tinha entrado com os outros professores. – Alguém armou para ele.

- O que acontecerá? – perguntou Minerva preocupada.

- Ele terá que participar do torneio. – disse o diretor.

- Isso é um ultraje.- disse Karkaroff, deixando de lado o sotaque.

- E contra as regras. – disse a diretora francesa.

- Ele é ton novinho. – disse Krum em claro tom depreciativo.

- Infelizmente este caso não é coberto pelas regras, parece que alguém o inscreveu em outra escola. – disse Dumbledore. – e todos aqueles que o nome sai do cálice estão sobre um contrato mágico. Nenhum não pode ser recusar a participar e infelizmente o Sr Potter competirá.

- Então traga de novo o cálice que escolheremos mais um campeão das outras escolas. – disse Karkaroff.

- Isso mesmo. Uma pena que não sabíamos disso antes podia ter trago uma seleção maior de estudantes. – disse Madame Maxime.

- Isso é impossível, o cálice se apagou e só voltará a acender no próximo torneio. – disse Dumbledore.

- Entrarei com um processo perante meu ministério. – disse Karkaroff.

- Bom agora que tudo está acertado. Vamos as regras. – disse Crouch ignorando os resmungos dos diretores. – o Torneio consiste em três provas, onde serão avaliados e receberão notas dos juízes. A primeira acontecerá no dia 24 de novembro, em uma arena nos territórios do castelo. Será uma prova que avaliará suas habilidades contra o desconhecido. Usarão apenas suas varinhas e o conhecimento que tem de magia. Boa Sorte.

- Como vocês são campeões e devem passar o resto do ano se preparando para o torneio, estão dispensados dos exames, principalmente vocês três que se formam agora, o ministério concederá a vocês os certificados necessários para que se tornem bons profissionais na área que queiram. – disse Amélia Bones.

- Vocês estão dispensados. – disse Dumbledore.

Todos saíram da sala e tomaram rumos diferentes. Harry não sabia o que fazer, só sentiu sendo conduzido para as escadas.

- Vamos Harry, acho que tem pessoas querendo falar com vocês. – disse a pessoa que o conduzia.

- Eu não me inscrevi, Tia Mimi, eu juro. – disse ele ao reconhecer a voz.

- Eu acredito em você. – disse a professora de forma amável.

Harry parou de andar um pouco. E pensou.

- "Mimi, agora que eu tenho que participar, eu farei de tudo para honrar a Grifinória, tentarei vencer e dedicarei a vitória ao Grande G". – disse ele usando a ligação mental entre Potter's*

- "Nada me deixaria mais orgulhosa de ter você em minha casa, e na minha família." – disse ela.

Tonks que estava seguindo os dois nada entendeu deste diálogo principalmente que parte dele ela não escutou.

Minerva bate na porta do escritório do Remo. Onde tinham combinado de se encontrar.

Lilian logo pulou no pescoço do filho.

- Calma, Mãe. Não será um torneiozinho de nada que me matará. – disse ele.

- Não fale assim. – disse ela.

- Então pare de agir como se ele fosse morrer. – disse Tiago limpando as lágrimas da esposa.

- Mas... – começou ela, mas foi interrompida pelo marido.

- Ele é um Potter e vencerá essa. – disse o auror. – o importante e darmos nosso apoio ao Harry, mesmo não podendo ajudá-lo, não diretamente, e tentarmos descobrir quem colocou o nome dele no cálice. Não você, filho, você continuará sua vida normal. Estudará, enfrentará os desafios que aparecerão e será feliz.

- Tudo bem, mas acho que eu devo ir para cama. Estou com um pouco de dor de Cabeça. – disse Harry. – mas antes, você me é familiar?

Ele perguntou isso para a auror que os tinha seguido.

- Eu sou prima do Sirius. – disse ela. – Acabei de me formar e já estou em uma missão importante. Antes que me pergunte eu sou metamorfomaga, por isso você não me reconhece, a minha verdadeira forma é essa.

- Nimpha! – exclamou ele. – Sabia que sua magia era conhecida. Mas por que nunca falou nada disso para mim.

- Era segredo, não gostava muito de mostrar. – disse ela. – mas agora não me importo mais, só que como os outros aurores são muito ligados a você parece que eu ficarei de olho em você. Pena que eles não sabem que eu sou sua prima.

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi. Os aurores que estão aqui para segurança e evitarem que eu obtenha ajuda externa são meu pai, meu padrinho, minha Tia Mel e a minha prima Nimpha. Agora que todos vão me odiar. – disse ele resignado.

- Será que dava para me chamar de Tonks, pelo menos perto dos outros. Eu não gosto muito do meu nome. – disse a auror.

- Eu não ia fazer outra coisa. Não quero que me acusem de favorecimento. Pelo menos não mais do que vão fazer. Agora Tchau. – disse ele saindo da sala do tio, e aparatando para frente da sala comunal assim que se viu sozinho.

- Fiquei sabendo que você foi escolhido para representar a escola. Meus parabéns, mesmo sabendo que você não seria capaz de quebrar uma regra tão grande destas. – disse a Madame Gorda.

- Obrigado, Agnes. Fico satisfeito em saber que você acredita em mim. – disse ele.

- Pode passar. – disse ela, mesmo sem que ele falasse a senha. – aprecie a festa.

Quando o quadro se abriu ele sentiu a onda de felicidade vinda do salão comunal. Realmente havia uma festa ocorrendo. Quando seus colegas o viram o saudaram de forma bem entusiasmada. Mas a primeira pessoa a chegar até ele foi Cris. A ruiva o abraçou, chorando.

- Calma. – disse ele para que somente ele ouvisse. – Tudo dará certo, Fada. Eu já prometi para tia Mimi que ganhar isso para ela.

- Espero mesmo, Anjo. – disse ela se afastando e permitindo que ele secasse suas lágrimas.

Logo em seguida, chegaram nele Flávia, Fernanda, Hermione, Gina e Tony. Todos o abraçaram.

Harry ficou um tempo na festa, os grifinórios não se importavam se ele tinha realmente se inscrito ou não, mas também não o ficavam perturbando com isso. Subiu para seu quarto esperando encontrar paz e preocupado com seu melhor amigo que ele não viu no salão comunal.

-Olha se não é o nosso campeão. – disse Rony de forma venenosa ao ver Harry entrar no quarto.

- Rony, fiquei preocupado com você. – disse Harry confuso com a reação dele.

- Por quê? Já não bastam as suas fãs. – disse o ruivo.

-Que? – Harry estava sem entender nada.

- Você sabia que eu queria participar deste torneio.

- Mas eu não me inscrevi.

-Pode me falar a verdade, eu sou seu amigo, como você fez?

- Eu não me inscrevi, e apostava que dentre todos você acreditaria em mim.

- Pois apostou errado. – disse Rony saindo do quarto, deixando para trás um moreno triste.

Ainda faltava alguém para saber. Harry senta em sua cama, fecha as cortinas e pega o Livro.

Antes que Lorde Gryffindor falasse algo ele dispara.

- Eu sou um dos campeões do Torneio Tribruxo. Alguém me inscreveu, e minha vida vai virar um inferno pela manhã.

- _De novo_. – disse o ruivo. – _Mas não era para ter nenhum comensal no castelo para isso. _

- Que? Será que alguém pode me falar algo diretamente hoje. – disse Harry. – e que História é essa de "De Novo"?

- _Acho que está na hora de você saber. Nem sempre eu fui conhecido como Gryffindor, passei a usar essa alcunha para combater Voldemort, mesmo nesta época eu usava um nome um pouco diferente do que eu realmente tenho_. – dizendo isso ele voltou a sua forma original. – era conhecido pelos seus pais e tios como Tiago Potter, mas esse é parte do meu nome, Eu sou Harry Tiago Potter, eu sou você.

Harry ficou paralisado se ele não visse a cicatriz na testa dele, ele não acreditaria. Seus pais falaram que ninguém conseguiria reproduzi-la, já que foi feita por feitiços das trevas.

-Como? – ele falou depois de alguns minutos.

- Eu sou você, e como pode ver sou mais velho que você. Minha vida foi um pouco diferente, mas acho que é melhor não te encher agora com ela, só tem que saber que Voldemort não havia morrido e vivi na guerra. Por motivos diversos acabei voltando no tempo para destruir o cara de cobra. Ainda não é hora de detalhes.

- Mas...

- Eu contarei tudo, mas sua cabeça ainda deve estar péssima. Você acaba de ser inscrito em um torneio que pode te matar, todos acreditam que você se inscreveu e seu melhor amigo está brigado com você. Depois de tudo isso passar eu conto tudo.

- Como você sabe da briga com o Rony?

- Aconteceu o mesmo comigo. Usaram o torneio como uma armadilha para me capturar e um comensal infiltrado no colégio que me inscreveu. Mas ele não está no colégio, quem poderia ter feito isso?

- Não sei, mas acho que eu tenho um monte de inimigos na escola, sabe sonserinos.

- Não, nenhum marciano falsificado tinha poder para isso. Foi alguém mais graduado.

- Perai, como posso ter certeza disso tudo, você mesmo me disse para não confiar assim rápido nas pessoas, e você não é quem eu pensei que fosse.

- Pergunte para seus pais do menino que veio dos Estados Unidos, eles não te responderão de imediato, trocarão olhares e tentarão te enrolar, depois pergunte para a sua Tia Mel em língua de cobra, de preferência longe de todos, ela te responderá, ela não sabe tudo sobre mim, mas deve saber o suficiente.

- Farei isso. Mas agora eu vou dormir, o dia foi péssimo para mim, fiquei o dia todo com uma sensação ruim, todos olhando pra mim, e depois isso tudo, eu preciso descansar.

- E melhor você se acostumar com essas sensações, elas te acompanharam pela sua vida, assim como os olhares, mas acho que isso você já está mais acostumado. Boa noite. – Disse Gryffindor voltando a sua forma ruiva.

* * *

Harry acorda no dia seguinte sem realmente descansar, levanta e percebe que todos os outros já levantaram, não que fosse tarde, mas parece que todos decidiram levantar mais cedo mesmo. Parece que todos ainda estavam eufóricos.

Não se preocupou com isso, se aprontou e saiu do quarto. Encontrou na sala comunal duas cabeças ruivas, não aquelas que ele realmente queria, mas pela cara dos gêmeos eles conseguiram o que queriam.

- Vejo que se deram bem as minhas custas. – disse Harry para os dois que se assustaram.

- Nunca mais faça isso, porco espinho falante. – disse George.

- Poderemos acabar atacando você assim. – disse Fred.

- Se nem os sonserinos que tentam isso desde sempre conseguiram, por que dois cabeças de fogo conseguiriam? – perguntou ele levantando uma sobrancelha, e logo continuou sem deixar que eles respondessem. – E ai quanto ganharam?

- Muito. Estamos ricos. – disse Fred.

- Quintuplicamos tudo, em cada casa. Eles não acreditaram em nós e fizemos uma aposta de 5 por 1. – disse George.

- Acho que fomos os únicos a ganhar algo. – disse Fred pensativo.

- Não se esqueça que teve uma pessoa que apostou em nosso ilustríssimo amigo, meu irmão.

- Como eu poderia esquecer disso.

- Quem? – perguntou Harry tentando esconder os seus sentimentos de surpresa e raiva.

- Nossa querida irmã Gina. – disseram os dois.

– Ela usou a mesma artimanha que você. Disse que você seria escolhido, não que seria o campeão.- disse George.

- Que orgulho dela. – completou Fred.

- A Gina apostou em mim? – perguntou Harry saindo sem a confirmação dos gêmeos.

Ele estava decepcionado com ela, primeiro o Rony que acredita que ele o traiu se inscrevendo e não falando para ele, agora a Gina apostou que ele seria um campeão.

Sentiu alguém se aproximando dele e o abraçando. Era Cris, e ao seu lado estava Hermione. Pela cara das duas elas ouviram o que os gêmeos disseram.

Entraram no Salão Principal e os primeiros que viram foram os dois irmãos Weasley. Gina sorriu ao ver os amigos, enquanto Rony fechou mais a cara.

Harry e Cris fuzilaram a ruiva com o olhar e deram meia volta, seria melhor comer na cozinha.

Gina não entendeu nada, e foi logo perguntando para Hermione o que tinha acontecido. Que contou tudo, não escondendo o que sentia com relação a isso tudo.

- Ele entendeu tudo errado, assim como você e a Cris. – disse Gina se levantando. – Tenho que explicar pra ele.

- Não adianta, aqueles dois conseguem se esconder melhor que ninguém. – disse Flávia.

- Somente Tio Pontas a Tia Lilian conseguem achá-los, mesmo assim se eles quiserem que eles os achem. – disse a Fernanda.

- Tente conversar com ele durante a noite, ele vai ter tempo para pensar. – disse Tony.

- Isso se ele não fizer nada para chamar mais atenção.

- Rony! – todas as meninas ralharam com ele, sem entender o ataque do ruivo.

**N/A:**

* A Mimi apesar de não ter sangue Potter, possui alguns dos poderes deles, por isso pode conversar com o Harry pela mente. Se deve ao fato de ser considerada da família, por todos, e saber do segredo deles. O que não se aplica aos outros marotos.

Mago Merlin – Alquimista Moderno


	28. Reconciliações

Capítulo 28 – Reconciliações.

- Rony! – todas as meninas ralharam com ele, sem entender o ataque do ruivo.

- Que foi. Ele só pode ter feito isso para chamar atenção. – disse o ruivo. – Vocês sabem bem que ele tem meios para fazer as coisas.

- Você realmente acredita que ele se inscreveu? – perguntou Gina.

- Sim. Mas você não pode falar nada, apostou que ele seria escolhido. – disse Rony para a irmã.

- Já falei que não é isso que vocês estão pensando. E que não devo explicações a você, somente ao Harry. – disse antes que o irmão falasse mais alguma coisa. – Você é o melhor amigo dele, devia acreditar nele.

- Ele é cheio de segredos. E acho que ele poderia muito bem ter se inscrito sim, só para calar a boca do Malfoy. – disse o Rony.

- Sim, ele conseguir se inscrever é uma coisa possível. – disse Hermione racionalmente. – Não que eu acredite que ele tenha feito isso, pela reação dele. Mas enganar um objeto de tamanho poder daquele, acho que já é demais, mesmo para ele. Sem contar que você também tem segredos que não conta para ele, certo?

- E se ele realmente quisesse aparecer, ele teria se inscrito na frente de todos, você sabe bem que ele não liga muito para detenções. – disse Flávia.

- Você não viu a reação da Cris. Ele conta quase tudo para ela, acho que só o que se refere a meninas que ele não fala com ela. – disse Fernanda corando levemente. – Ela quase entrou em desespero, e só se acalmou quando o Harry chegou na torre.

- Você sabe muito bem que o que ele menos quer é todos olhando para ele. Já fazem isso, por causa do ataque que ele sofreu quando pequeno, imagina agora. – disse Tony. – Acho que teremos que nos preparar, as pessoas viram para cima de todos nós para saber dele.

Todos se levantaram deixando para trás um ruivo pensativo.

* * *

Harry achou que nada podia piorar o tratamento recebido pelos sonserinos, mas ele estava enganado. Agora eles o olhavam mais torto, alguns falavam mal dele, sem se importar se seriam ouvidos.

O pior de todos foi realmente Malfoy. Eles acabaram se esbarrando em um corredor.

- Vejam se não é o nosso ilustríssimo campeão. – disse o loiro carregando no sacarmos. – Quer que limpemos o vosso caminho?

Os dois gorilas que o acompanham riram.

- Olha Cris. Uma bunda que fala. – disse ele. – Espero que a merda que saia dele não cheire tão ruim quanto parece.

- Ora seu. – disse Malfoy sacando a varinha.

Foi quando um grupo de meninas surge no corredor atraindo a atenção dos sonserinos. Harry se aproveita lança um feitiço em Malfoy e sai como se nada tivesse acontecendo, abraçado com Cris.

As meninas cercaram os três meninos, gritando o nome do moreno.

- Eu precisava rir um pouco. – disse Harry.

- Não entendi. – disse a ruiva.

- Ora, fiz aparecer no peito do Malfoy um cartaz escrito: "**Associação ao fã-clube de Harry Potter aqui.**" – disse o filhote de maroto. – Agora ele vai sofrer pela minha fama.

- Você é um Anjo mau. Muito mau.

* * *

Gina estava apreensiva. Ainda não tinha visto os dois amigos, desde que eles saíram do salão principal pela manhã. Ela já tinha dado um sermão nos gêmeos por ter aberto a boca para o moreno, agora ficaria mais difícil explicar para ele.

Harry e Cris entram rindo na sala comunal, chamando a atenção de todos. Não que fossem escandalosos, mas era por ser uma dupla considerada por muitos a mais bonita do colégio, e ter uma ligação muito forte inexplicável para a maioria.

Gina se aproximou dos dois, decidida.

- Harry, preciso falar com você.

- Tudo bem, vamos para aquele canto. – disse Harry com um sorriso.

Gina viu nisso um bom sinal, era mais fácil conversar com ele quando estava de bom humor.

Cris se afastou indo se sentar com as gêmeas.

- E sobre a aposta, eu tenho que te explicar o que aconteceu. – ela viu o brilho nos olhos dele diminuir, mas continuou com coragem. – os idiotas dos meus irmãos não deviam ter falado nada com você, pelo menos não da forma que falaram.

Gina não soube interpretar o silencio de Harry, então continuou:

- Você sabe como os gêmeos podem ser chatos com relação a dinheiro e apostas. Pois bem, eles ficaram me enchendo a paciência para que eu apostasse em um campeão. Como já estava cansada deles por causa da Copa Mundial, achei melhor apostar logo. Pensei em alguém que eu queria ver como campeão, mesmo não podendo e esse alguém surpreenderia os dois. Eles queriam que apostasse em um deles. Sabe que eles sempre falam para nunca apostar contra um Potter. Então levei esse aviso a serio e apostei em você. Você tinha que ter visto a cara deles quando eu disse que você seria escolhido, foi hilária. Melhor de quando a mamãe descobre os planos e coloca-os de castigo. – Ela parou e deu um suspiro. – Quando a Mi me contou o que houve, eu quase bati neles, eu queria te contar, nunca pensei que você ia se inscrever, você disse isso e eu acreditei. Fiquei surpresa, feliz e com medo por você quando seu nome saiu do cálice. Me perdoa.

- Não tem o porquê te perdoar, Ruiva. Você não errou. Eu estava chateado com o que aconteceu e irritado com o seu irmão. A minha reação no café foi exagerada. Mas tive tempo pra pensar e vi que devia ter algum motivo para isso. Só precisava te encontrar. Sabe é bem difícil andar pelo castelo sem ser visto. – disse ele abraçando ela e indo para perto das meninas.

- E ai? – perguntou Cris sem emoção.

- Ela levou muito a sério o lema do Tio Almofadinhas "_Nunca aposte contra um Potter."_, e resolveu apostar a favor. – disse ele simplesmente.

- Ótimo, agora tenho que te contar o que esse maluco aí aprontou o dia todo. – disse Cris.

- Ei, eu ainda estou aqui. – disse ele fingindo estar indignado.

- É melhor ainda, assim você confirma tudo. – disse Cris.

Pouco depois, Harry decidiu ir se deitar, acordaria cedo no dia seguinte para poder treinar, já que agora como campeão de Hogwarts ele tinha que se preparar bem.

No quarto ele encontrou Rony sentado na sua cama. Parecia nervoso.

- Harry, tenho que falar com você. – disse o ruivo. – eu andei pensano, por favor sem brincadeiras. Bem na verdade no café, Hermione e os outros me falaram algumas coisas que me fizeram refletir. Agora eu não acredito mais que você tenha se inscrito. E se o fizesse me contaria. Peguei _Hogwarts, uma História,_ por favor não conta para a Mione, prefiro brigar com ela sobre o livro do que admitir que li. Nele vi a historia dos outros torneios. Não vejo você querendo participar daquilo tudo.

- Finalmente tomou juízo. – disse o moreno.

- Mas se você não se inscreveu, quem o fez?

- Ninguém sabe, há suspeitas dos comensais. Eles andam meio quietos ultimamente, mas não sabemos como eles fizeram isso. – disse Harry.

- Tem certeza?

- Quem mais poderia fazer algo assim? Nenhum aluno conseguiria isso, e não acredito que algum professor trairia Dumbledore assim.

- Não poderia ter sido algum dos outros diretores para prejudicar Hogwarts no torneio?

- Dificilmente um deles faria isso. Bem pelo menos a reação deles foi de indignação e de raiva. Não dava para fingir tão bem assim. Mesmo assim eles devem ter levado em conta que eu seria obrigado a participar, assim seus campeões teriam menos chances de ganhar.

- Então. Amigos? – perguntou Rony.

- Sim, amigos. – disse Harry se adiantando e abraçando o amigo.

-Garotos. – disse Hermione da porta.

Os dois olharam para a porta e viram a morena acompanhada de Gina e Tony.

- Desde quando vocês estão aí? – perguntou Rony.

- Desde que você perguntou quem deve ter sido. – respondeu Hermione. – Subimos para ver se vocês não tinham se matado.

- Ei. Não somos violentos. – respondeu Rony.

- Os sonserinos discordam. – disse Tony. – Escutei o Malfoy tramando vingança.

- Ah, deve ser por causa do meu fã-clube. – respondeu Harry.

- Como assim? – perguntou o ruivo. – Você sempre odiou esse negócio.

- O idiota resolveu encher o meu saco hoje. Para me livrar dele criei uma placa e colei nele dizendo que ele tinha um fã-clube meu, deve ter ficado cheio de pessoas em volta dele.

Todos riram desta peça arrumada pelo filhote de maroto.

* * *

Harry estava voltando de seu treinamento na Sala Precisa, que foi lhe apresentada pelo seu pai, quando ele entrou na escola. Resolveu passar na cozinha para pegar uma fruta antes de voltar para seu dormitório e fingir que tinha acabado de acordar.

- _Tia Mel, não esssperava encontrar voccê por aqui_. – disse ele ao ver a auror em língua de cobra.

- _Como não, voccê sssabe muito bem que eu essstou resssponsssável pela sssegurançça do torneio._ – disse ela sem reparar que falava em língua de cobra, um ponto para o Gryffindor.

- _Eu quisss dizzer a essssa hora. Tá muito ccedo. – _disse ele. – _Mass foi bom te encontrar. Fiquei sssabendo de um amigo dos meusss paiss que essstudou aqui. Voccê pode me falar sssobre ele?_

_- Vocccê essstá falando do Guinho. Ele é um americano que veio aqui quando eu esstava no primeiro ano. Entrou rápido para o grupo, ele ssse parecia muito com você. Maisss que voccê ssse parece com ssseu pai, oss olhoss eram da messsma cor. Masss fazz tempo que eu não vejo ele. Ele era bem legal comigo. _

_- Obrigado. _ – disse ele saindo pensativo em direção a torre.

- Pera lá. Ele falou comigo na língua de cobra e idêntico ao Guinho. Até mesmo a cicatriz. Era ele. Esse tempo todo. – pensou em voz alta Melissa. – Tenho que ter uma conversa séria com Ti e a Lily.

* * *

Depois de alguns dias, Malfoy apareceu todo radiante antes da aula de Poções com um botom preso a sua camisa.

- Veja Potter que maravilha eu estou distribuindo para aqueles que torcem pro Diggory. – disse ele mostrando o botom verde onde podia se ler "Apóie Cedrico" – Já que ele é o verdadeiro campeão de Hogwarts.

Os sonserinos riram muito.

- Mas olha o que ele faz. – disse ele apertando o botom e a mensagem mudou para "Potter Fede". – Eu mesmo fiz.

- Acho que os gêmeos fariam melhor se você pedisse. Mas acho que eles iriam cobrar muito por ser você. – disse ele sem ligar para os sonserinos que puxaram as varinhas. – E acho que não seria muito inteligente duelar na frente de um professor, portanto me dêem licença.

Neste instante a porta da sala abre revelando Snape, ele percebeu que os alunos de sua casa empunhavam suas varinhas para o moreno, que parecia não se preocupar com isso. Ele odiava a arrogância dos Potter por não se preocupar numa situação desta, mas reconheceu que o menino foi sensato em não começar um duelo ali, pois ele iria puni-lo.

- Todos para dentro. – disse o professor.

- Se você nós com as varinhas, teríamos perdido pontos e estaríamos em detenção. – reclamou baixinho Rony.

- Por isso mesmo eu não peguei a minha. – respondeu Harry.

O professor reparou que os botons usados pelos sonserinos mudaram, estavam diferentes dos que ele tinha visto mais cedo. A maioria ostentava agora a inscrição "Vai Hogwarts", com o símbolo da escola no centro, sendo que a maioria estava agora na cor amarela e poucos na cor vermelha. Mas o de Malfoy estava com a expressão "Comandante Idiota Mal-feito".

Aquilo só poderia ser coisa do Potter, mas não sabia se era o pai ou o filho, que ele não viu pegar na varinha para fazer isso. Resolveu deixar para lá, assim era melhor para a imagem da escola.

Aliás, o menino nem ao menos abriu a mochila, como todos para começar a preparar a poção do dia. Quando Snape se encaminhava para a mesa do moreno para saber o porquê dele não estar fazendo o necessário para a aula, alguém bate na porta.

- Professor Snape. Preciso que você me ceda o Sr. Potter. – disse Tonks quando o professor abriu a porta.

- Ele está em aula, para que você precisa dele? – perguntou ele.

- Todos os campeões estão sendo convocados para a pesagem das varinhas, para saber se elas estão em condições para que eles as utilizem nas provas.

- Então isso é importante. – disse Harry já ao lado do professor com a mochila no ombro.

- Pode voltar com o seu material para o lugar. – disse o professor.

- Não acredito que daria tempo para que eu retorne a aula, certo Srta Tonks? – desafiou Harry com o olhar o seu odioso professor.

- Sim. Tomará todo o tempo até o almoço. – disse a auror, impressionada com o menino.

- Certo, vá rápido, senão eu retirarei pontos da Grifinória por você atrapalhar a aula.

Harry simplesmente balança o ombro em sinal de que não ligava para isso e saiu.

- Quando o Aluado me disse que você estava parecido com o seu pai, eu não acreditei. Eu nunca enfrentaria o professor Snape. Com certeza ele ira reclamar com o professor Dumbledore. – disse a auror. – Se bem que a minha turma era menos aterrorizada. Acho que era por ser da Lufa-Lufa, e tinha aulas com a Corvinal.

- Isso para mim é mais fácil, ele tem medo do papai, então não bate de frente comigo, só ameaça. – respondeu o menino.

- Além da pesagem, vai ter ma seção de fotos. – disse ela meio encabulada. – Eu sei que você não gosta de publicidade, mas é para o torneio. Você sabe como é.

- Obrigado por avisar. Acho que terão uma surpresa se algo diferente ocorrer. – disse ele com um sorriso maroto.

- É aqui. – disse ela ao chegar na sala em que os campeões ficaram depois de selecionados. – Não poderei acompanhá-lo. Mas qualquer problema, estarei com o Aluado.

- Certo. – disse ele se despedindo dela, aproveitando que não tinha ninguém no corredor deu um abraço nela.

Harry encontrou na sala apenas os outros campeões. Vitor nem olhou para ele, Cedrico cumprimentou com a cabeça e Fleur sorriu para ele. Porém tinham mais duas pessoas ali, provavelmente para as fotos.

- Potter, o campeão mais jovem. Sou Rita Sekteer, jornalista do Profeta Diário. Gostaria que você me concedesse uma entrevista. – disse a mulher pegando firmemente em sua mão e arrastando para uma porta.

- Infelizmente não concederei entrevista nenhuma. Prefiro assim. – disse ele se soltando.

- Mas o publico tem o direito de saber sobre os campeões. – disse ela.

- Você já entrevistou os outros ou disse que o faria. – perguntou o moreno e pela reação dela percebeu que não tinha nenhuma intenção disso. – Pelo que parece não. Eu não dou entrevistas, nem gosto de que façam reportagens sobre mim. Só estou aqui por causa do torneio, agora se me der licença, esperarei os diretores, sentado aqui.

- Mas você esta interferindo no meu trabalho. – disse ela. – Os meus leitores querem saber da sua vida.

- E eu tenho direito a minha privacidade, e a minha vida só diz respeito a mim. – disse o moreno olhando de forma intensa para a repórter.

Ela abriu a boca para argumentar, mas parou logo em seguida. Na verdade ela não sabe se o que viu foi verdade ou apenas alucinação, mas por um instante ela viu olhos bestiais naquele menino. O medo de desagradá-lo foi maior que a sua curiosidade e vontade de escrever a matéria.

Poucos minutos se passaram e entraram na sala os diretores seguidos pelo Sr Olivaras, o dono da loja de varinhas.

- Bom Dia. – disse Dumbledore. – Este é o Sr Olivaras, ele inspecionará as varinhas de vocês.

- Começaremos com a dama. – disse galanteador. – Excelente estado. Mas não é possível, um fio de cabelo de Veela.

- É da minha avó. – disse a loira. Harry registrou isso para falar com Rony, para ele tomar cuidado.

- É instável, por isso não é usual. Mas se você se adaptou bem com ela, não há nada contra. – disse Olivaras com um floreio conjurando um boque de flores e oferecendo para a francesa.

- "Anjo. Aconteceu um trem estranho aqui." – disse Cris.

- "Pode falar Fada, estou livre do Seboso."- respondeu.

- "Eu tinha visto alguns alunos com um botom dizendo para torcer pelo Cedrico. Consegui roubar um para te mostrar, principalmente pela mensagem escondida."

- "Eu já vi, Malfoy fez questão de cantar de galo, se pavoneando dizendo que ele é o responsável por isso."

- "Mas o estranho foi que de repente, todos mudaram. Agora tem o escudo da escola e dizeres se referindo à escola. O que está comigo está vermelho, mas eu vi outro que estava com uma menina da Corvinal, quando fui ao banheiro, ele estava amarelo."

- "Então deu certo."

- "O que deu certo?"

- "O feitiço que lancei nos botons. Não sabia que ia funcionar em todos, mas parece que deu."

- "Mas ele pode fazer de novo."

- "Não se for realmente ele quem fez. O enfeiticei também, sempre que ele colocar um no peito surgirá uma mensagem 'carinhosa' para ele. Conhecendo ele, somente criou um e depois usou um feitiço de cópia, se ele tentar de novo, o resultado será o mesmo de agora. Então não preciso me preocupar com este rato."

- "Agora tenho que voltar a aula, a Tia Mimi não tá com uma cara boa."

- "Manda um Beijo para ela." – disse ele voltando a sua atenção para a sala, só escutando o Sr Olivaras dizer Gregorovith.

- Agora só nos resta o Sr Potter. – disse o fabricante de varinhas.

- Aqui está disse ela. – disse o moreno entregando a sua varinha.

- Hum, Azevinho e pena de fênix. Muito boa a sua varinha. – disse ele conjurando um jarro de vinho. – em boas condições de uso.

Harry recebeu de volta a sua varinha, percebendo um brilho estranho no olhar do fabricante. E se lembrou de quando a comprou, o fabricante disse que a sua varinha era irmã da varinha de Voldemort, que estava em poder do Ministério desde a queda deste.

- Fotos. – disse o fotógrafo para o grupo.

Foram batidas inúmeras fotos com poses diferentes. Rita sempre tentava dar mais destaque para Harry, enquanto o fotógrafo privilegiava Fleur. Mas encontraram problemas quando Madame Maxime apareceria, pelo seu tamanho.

Depois das fotos individuais, foram dispensados.


	29. Primeira Tarefa

Capítulo 29 – Primeira Tarefa.

- Tiago, venha comigo. Está acontecendo uma confusão aqui perto. – disse Minerva. – Acredito que pelo menos um Filhote de Maroto está envolvido.

- Então vamos. Pois acho que o envolvido é o Harry, como sempre. – disse o auror.

Os dois correram para lá e encontraram vários alunos em volta olhando. Mas que ao verem os dois, se afastaram.

-Harry Tiago Potter. – Berrou a professora ao ver que na frente dele tinha alguns animais, dentre eles uma cobra, uma tartaruga e uma doninha que o moreno com a varinha fazia ficar indo de cima para baixo.

- Oi, tia Mimi. – disse ele com um sorriso maroto no rosto. – não tome medidas precipitadas, antes escute o que os envolvidos têm a dizer em sua defesa.

- Envolvidos? – perguntou ela.

Harry apontou para seu lado, onde Rony, Tony, Fernanda e Flávia tinham varinhas apontadas para os animais. E depois para os próprios animais.

- Quem são eles? – perguntou Tiago tentando parecer sério.

- Não perguntei o nome, mas a doninha é o Malfoy e outros aí são os seus capangas. – disse o moreno.

- São alunos? – perguntou Minerva brava. – Vocês estão...

- Mimi, escute antes. – disse Tiago.

- O Que aconteceu aqui?

- Eu estava voltando da cozinha, a Mione e o Tony da biblioteca e as Meninas... isso não interessa. Bom nos encontramos e íamos juntos para a torre. Quando esse bando de sonserino apareceu na nossa frente. O Malfoy disse que teria a sua vingança pelo que eu fiz a ele, não me lembro de ter feito nada a ele esse ano. Ano passado eu fiz ele passar vergonha no jogo de quadribol, mas acho que não é isso, Vai ter que perguntar para ele. Bom, ele é seus colegas acharam que poderiam nos enfeitiçar sem que nós nos defendêssemos. Portanto decidimos usar nosso conhecimento em Transfiguração, assim treinarmos para nossos NOMs e transformamos todos em lindos animais. Gostou?

- Não, não gostei, apesar de serem transfigurações perfeitas, não é assim que devemos lidar com isso. Todos serão punidos. Vocês cinco perderam quinze pontos cada um, e ficaram em detenção por um dia. Separados. Agora podem ir. – disse a professora. – Eu os farei voltar ao normal, e punirei a todos.

Tiago escoltou todos até metade do caminho restante até a torre. Mas chegando perto de sua sala puxou Harry com ele.

- Harry Tiago Potter. Pode ir se explicando. – disse Tiago com raiva, ao terminar de enfeitiçar a sala. – Já não falei para que você não usasse seus poderes na escola desta forma. Transformar uma turma da Sonserina em animais na frente de todos, quero que você saiba que o castigo que a Tia Mimi te aplicou é pequeno com relação ao que eu vou fazer. Espera só a sua mãe saber disso.

- Pai, você tá concluindo sem saber os fatos. – disse Harry calmamente. – Eu não usei meus poderes "diferentes" naqueles idiotas. Eu usei um feitiço do segundo ano de Transfiguração, mas sou responsável apenas pelo Malfoy. Os outros marcianos falsificados foram obra dos outros FM, que gostaram da idéia.

- Então você não se revelou para todos.

-Não. Se bem que a Mimi vai ter dificuldade de transformar o Mal-Feito de volta ao que ele era antes. Já que eu dei uma boa melhorada nele.

- Você sabe os motivos deles?

- E os verdinhos precisam motivo para arrumar confusão e apanhar.

- Pode ir.- disse Tiago com um sorriso orgulhoso.

Harry seguiu seu caminho tranqüilamente. Entrou rapidamente na sala comunal, procurando os amigos, que ele sabia que todos já estavam reunidos.

- Harry Tiago Potter.

- Hoje é o dia de receber bronca. Acho que vou procurar a mamãe para facilitar as coisas para ela. – disse ele ao ver a irmã vindo brava para seu lado.

- Como você ousa transformar aqueles idiotas e nem me chamar para ver.

- Me desculpa, mas eles não esperariam você chegar, teriam saído correndo. Você não sabe aparatar ainda.

- "Isso é culpa sua." – disse ela mentalmente.

-"Depois da Tarefa eu te ensino."

- OBA!- disse a ruiva pulando de felicidade.

- Ainda descubro como eles conversam sem falar nada. – disse Tony.

* * *

Hogsmeade parecia mais cheia naquele dia. Além dos alunos de Hogwarts, e dos que vieram das outras escolas, havia mais pessoas ali neste fim de semana. Alguns vendedores ambulantes, curiosos e jornalistas. A primeira tarefa do Tribruxo seria realizada na terça.

- Harry, você sabe que eu odeio quando você anda com essa capa. – disse Hermione. – Fica parecendo que eu estou falando sozinha. E nunca sei se você está mesmo ai.

- Não reclama Mione, você só precisa fingir que está conversando com os outros. O Rony nunca reclamou. – disse Harry. – E podia ser pior, você poderia estar sozinha comigo.

- Ninguém mais liga pra você. Pode sair daí. – disse o ruivo citado.

- Não. – disse ele. – Olhem para trás.

- Mas até aqui essa mulher te segue. – disse Tony.

- Isso mesmo, ela ainda não desistiu da entrevista. Meu pai falou que ela já tentou pedir para o ministro me obrigar a falar com ela, mas ele tem medo do papai e então nada feito.

- Acho melhor que a gente saia daqui. – disse Hermione. – Ela pode tentar algo conosco. Eu também não quero falar com ela.

- Vamos para o Três Vassouras. As meninas estão lá. – disse Harry.

Os amigos nem tentaram imaginar como ele sabia disso. Mas não iam duvidar, ele sempre acertava essas previsões e sabia onde a irmã estava em cada momento. Seguiram para o pub, conversando, tentando evitar chamar atenção.

No pub, que também estava lotado, encontraram com as meninas sentadas no fundo do salão, em uma mesa que acomodaria a todos e permitiria que Harry ficasse ali sem que ninguém esbarrasse nele.

- Oi meninas. – disse Hermione se aproximando. – Podemos nos sentar aqui. Não tem outra mesa.

- Claro, Mi. Sentem se. – disse Flávia. – A mesa cabe a todos nós.

- Obrigado. – respondeu Tony com um sorriso.

- Mas cadê o Harry? – perguntou Gina. – Ele não vinha com vocês?

- Estou ao seu lado. – disse ele no ouvido dela, puxando a cadeira para se sentar, tentando não fazer barulho.

- Me esqueci da sua capa. – disse a ruiva tentando disfarçar o arrepio que sentiu, por isso nem olhou para o lado.

A cadeira que Harry agora ocupava estava posicionada de costas para a parede entre as duas ruivas, mas quando os outros se sentaram as duas tiveram que se aproximar ficando coladas ao moreno, que teve seus movimentos limitados para não chamar a atenção ou sair de debaixo da capa.

- Então foi por isso que você quis vir para essa mesa, Cris. – disse Fernanda.

- Claro, Nanda. – respondeu a ruiva. – Sei que eles adoram vir aqui, e como isso está lotado não teriam lugar pra ficar, ainda mais com o Harry debaixo da capa.

- Agora que o grupo está completo, vocês farão o pedido? – perguntou Madame Rosmeta.

- Sim. Queremos oito canecas de cerveja amanteigada. – disse Rony.

- Claro. – disse ela anotando os pedidos, depois saiu falando sozinha. – Meu pai sempre reclamava que às vezes os marotos pediam mais cerveja do que eles tinham de pessoas na mesa. Parece que os filhos deles estão no mesmo caminho.

Um tempo depois, a porta do bar se abre e entra Hagrid. Que para um pouco para procurar alguém e avista o grupo. E anda até eles.

- Oi meninos e meninas. – disse o professor de TCM.

- Oi Hagrid. – responderam todos.

- Eu vim aqui, pois preciso dar um recado para o Harry. – disse ele. – Tiago me disse para falar com você Cris.

- Pode falar. – disse ela.

O gigante se abaixou com se você falar somente com ela, mas não tirava os olhos da cadeira vazia. Não era segredo dentro da ordem que os Potter tinham uma capa de invisibilidade e que essa estava disponível para Harry.

- Quero que me encontre na minha cabana, hoje a meia noite. – disse ele. – Que leve a capa.

- Mas Hagrid. Você sabe que ninguém pode sair a essa hora. Principalmente um que é vigiado por causa do torneio. – argumentou Mione.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Mione. Ele é um Potter, portanto não é pego quando realmente não quer. – disse ele. – Agora eu tenho que ir, tenho que arrumar umas coisa para a primeira tarefa.

O gigante saiu do bar, mas foi logo interceptado pela Rita, mas a dispensou sem cerimônia.

- Você acha seguro? – perguntou Gina.

- Não se preocupe, Ruiva. Nada vai me acontecer. – disse Harry apertando a mão dela.

* * *

Harry ficou na sala comunal esperando dar a hora para que ele pudesse ir até a cabana do Hagrid. Rony, Hermione e Cris ficaram fazendo companhia para ele, assim ninguém suspeitaria de nada.

A ruiva aproveitou que o irmão não ia fazer nada e fazia seus deveres, adiantando para não deixar nada para próximo da tarefa e poder ajudar o irmão, pelo menos o acalmando. Os outros dois só conversavam mesmo.

- Está na hora. – disse Harry cobrindo o corpo com a capa, deixando a cabeça para fora.- Não acho que vocês devam me esperar. Não sei o que o Hagrid quer me mostrar.

- Tudo bem. Eu já acabei mesmo. – disse Cris dando um beijo no irmão.

- Amanhã você vai contar tudo pr'a gente. – disse Hermione.

- Pode deixar. – disse ele cobrindo a cabeça.

Harry passou pelo quadro da Agnes só para disfarçar e logo aparatou na porta da cabana do amigo. Bateu e esperou.

- Harry espere ai que eu já estou indo. – disse o gigante.

Dali Harry tinha uma visão boa tanto do navio quanto da carruagem usada pelas outras escolas.

O professor logo saiu da cabana e Harry se espantou com o que viu, Hagrid estava com um terno mostarda e com os cabelos em uma tentativa de penteado, deixando o moreno confuso.

- Hagrid para onde vamos? – perguntou o menino.

- Espera um pouco ai, que logo vai saber, até lá fique em silêncio.

Hagrid conduziu Harry até a carruagem francesa e bateu na porta. Madame Maxime surgiu parecendo feliz.

- Oi, Hagrid. – disse a diretora.

- Boa Noite, Olímpia. Pronta?

- Sim. – respondeu ela aceitando o branco esticado dele.

Harry não acreditava que iria ser uma vela invisível para os dois.

- Hagrid, não é perigoso vir aqui? – perguntou a francesa.

- Não, para nós. Mas o que eu quero te mostrar está ali, não muito longe. Você vai gostar muito.

Os três entraram na Floresta e andaram até uma clareira, onde havia algo que Harry nunca esperaria encontrar ali. Dragões.

- Não são lindos? – perguntou Hagrid.

- Sim, uma maravilha. – disse Madame Maxime.

- Hagrid, o que você está fazendo aqui? Ainda mais com ela, que pode contar para a campeã. – disse Carlinhos indo ao encontro do casal.

- Eu não podia ficar com essas belezinhas só para mim. Ela não contará nada.

- Tudo bem. – disse o ruivo ainda desconfiado.

- Mas que dragões temos aqui? – perguntou o professor.

- O vermelho é um Meteoro Chinês, o azul um Focinho-Curto Sueco, o verde e um Verde Gaulês, mas eu não tenho vontade de estar no lugar deste aqui. – disse Carlinhos apontado para um negro que estava bem perto deles.

- Por quê? – perguntou Olímpia.

- Este é um Rabo-Córneo-Húngaro. Eu já vi essa espécime lançar um jato de fogo a quinze metros.

- Mas o que eles vão ter que fazer? Lutar com eles? – disse preocupado Hagrid.

- Não, eles terão apenas que passar por eles. – respondeu o tratador. – Só não entendi o porquê que pediram para trazer fêmeas em época de nidação.

Agora era possível ver que outros tratadores ajeitavam ovos nos dragões adormecidos.

Harry saiu quando o irmão do amigo começou a falar sobre o trabalho que deu trazer os dragões para lá e que eles tinha acabado de retirar o feitiço que tinha sido usado para adormecê-las.

Estava tão distraído imaginando o que ele poderia fazer, que não se lembrou de aparatar. Voltou caminhando para o castelo. No meio do caminho esbarrou em alguém, caindo no chão. Era Karkaroff.

O Diretor ficou procurando em que bateu, enquanto Harry permaneceu no chão, já que estava fora do alcance dele. Karkaroff desistiu de procurar e voltou a andar furtivamente para onde Harry tinha acabado de sair. Mais um campeão sabendo sobre os dragões.

Não querendo mais surpresas, ele aparatou diretamente nas escadas que levam para seu dormitório. E correu para sua cama. Ele precisava falar com alguém que o compreenderia, e quem melhor que ele mesmo.

Deitou em sua cama, enfeitiçou as cortinas e pegou O Livro.

- Guinho. – chamou.

- Oi, Harry. Vejo que já conversou com a Mel.

- Sim, ela parecia não saber nada sobre eu ser você, mas deu para perceber que é verdade. Bom ela agora sabe. – disse Harry. – Mas não foi pra isso que eu to aqui. Dragões.

- Primeira Prova.

- Isso também aconteceu com você? Então nada será muito diferente.

- Espero que só o final, mas deixa isso para quando acontecer. A primeira coisa que eu tenho para te falar é CALMA. Não é o fim do mundo. Infelizmente você terá que pensar em como fazer sem minha ajuda, mas posso te falar que você se sairá bem independentemente do que fizer, e lembre-se do que o Carlinhos falou.

- Vou tentar. Amanhã eu terei uma reunião com os Filhotes de Marotos e pensaremos em algo.

- Isso é uma boa, mas cuidado com o que você vai falar perto das outras pessoas. Eles podem usar tudo contra você.

- Pode deixar que eu tomo cuidado.

* * *

Fazia uma hora que eles estavam ali na biblioteca procurando algo para ajudar Harry.

- Não agüento mais. – disse Fernanda. – Não conseguimos achar nada.

- Acho que estamos pensando pelo lado errado. – disse Flávia.

Ao contrário dos gêmeos Weasley, as gêmeas Black têm personalidades diferentes, porém parecidas.

- O que mesmo que o Carlinhos disse, Harry. – perguntou Gina.

- Que teríamos que passar pelos dragões. – disse ele se lembrando do que o ruivo disse e o que o Guinho tinha lhe falado.

- Então temos que parar de olhar para o dragão e ver o Harry. – disse Hermione.

- Como faremos isso. – disse Rony olhando de lado para o amigo.

- Vendo no que ele é bom. – disse Tony.

Harry ainda estava pensando, como ele faria isso sem revelar os segredos da família. Aliás como a sua mãe ainda não tinha dado um ataque. Será que não contaram para ela. Com certeza seu pai sabia, ele era um dos aurores responsáveis, todos os aurores eram conhecidos. Ela tinha dado um ataque quando ficou sabendo que ele tinha sido escolhido como apanhador em seu primeiro ano.

- Já sei. – disse o menino. – Eu vou voando.

- Não entendi. – disse Rony.

- O dragão e muito pesado e lento para me perseguir em uma vassoura.

- Isso mesmo. – disse Tony.

- Você encima daquela belezinha que você ganhou do seu pai ano passado e imbatível. – disse Gina corando.

- Mas você não pode levar a vassoura. Disseram que era só a varinha. – disse Hermione.

Harry puxou a varinha e convocou o livro que estava na mão da morena.

- Mas não disseram que eu podia convocar o que era preciso. - ele pensou que Guinho não podia ajudar falando como fazer, mas não impedia de ajudar a ajustar os detalhes.

Ficaram mais algum tempo discutindo o assunto, com Harry ouvindo as sugestões do que fazer.

* * *

Na terça pela manhã, Harry foi até a enfermaria ver a sua mãe. Ela não tinha aparecido para o café, e ele ficou preocupado quando viu a cara do pai. Poderia ter usado a conexão mental, mas preferiu ver com seus próprios olhos a mãe.

- Mãe. – disse ele ao entrar na enfermaria. - Mãe, você está aqui que eu posso sentir.

- Aqui. – disse uma voz chorosa.

Ela estava na sala especial que ele já havia ficado várias vezes. Encontrou sua mãe chorando.

- Mãe. O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele.

- Nada, meu anjo. Nada.

- Sabe, e feio mentir para o filho. – disse ele a abraçando. – Você não está assim porque eu vou enfrentar um dragão, certo?

- Harry. – disse ela retribuindo o abraço e chorando mais ainda.

- É, isso responde a minha pergunta. Calma mãe. Não é o fim do mundo. Eles não fariam algo que não tivesse mais chance de sobrevivência do que de morte. E eu estou preparado.

- Você já sabia. Como? – perguntou ela desconfiada.

- Não briga com ele, ele fez na melhor das intenções. Você sabe como ele é, com algumas coisas ele é muito inocente.

- O que seu pai aprontou desta vez.

- Não foi ele, desta vez. – disse o moreno abrindo um sorriso. – Foi o Hagrid. Acho que ele queria me mostrar os dragões, sabe com ele gosta deles. Acabou arrumando um encontro com a Madame Maxime e nos levou para onde eles estão os guardando, para nenhum aluno enxerido os ache. Na volta acabei esbarrando no Karkaroff.

- Então só o Digorry não sabe.

- Não, ele sabe, contei para ele. Não achei justo, todos os outros saberem e ele não.

- Estou muito orgulhosa de você. – disse a ruiva. – E o que você vai fazer.

- Isso é surpresa. – disse ele com um sorriso maroto.

- Você deveria se parece menos com seu pai. Tenho medo quando vocês dois se juntam.

* * *

Os campeões já estavam em uma tendo reservada próxima ao local onde iria acontecer a tarefa. Cedrico estava andando de um lado para outro, um pouco esverdeado. Vitor estava sem pé em um canto, mas estava mais pálido que o habitual. Fleur estava sentada no meio da tenda, parecia que ela tinha perdido o brilho. E Harry estava deitado em um canto conversando com a irmã, pela mente.

O Sr Crouch e Amélia Bones entraram na tenda.

- Enquanto esperamos que todos se posicionem nas arquibancadas, explicaremos o que vocês terão que fazer. – Disse Bartolomeu. - Vocês enfrentaram hoje uma criatura mágica. Mas o objetivo de vocês e pegar um ovo dourado. Vocês sortearam agora, quem enfrentaram e a ordem que isso ocorrerá. Primeiro as damas.

Fleur retirou do pote a miniatura do dragão que ia enfrentar, era o Verde Gaulês, com o número 2 pendurado no pescoço.

- A Srta Delacour enfrentará o Verde Gaulês. – disse Amélia anotando em um pergaminho.

Pela reação de todos, Harry percebeu que estava certo ao achar que os outros diretores iriam falar sobre isso aos seus campeões e retirou um pouco o peso de ter visto e avisado ao colega de escola.

- Sua vez, Sr Krum. – disse Crouch.

Vitor retirou o Meteoro Chinês com o número 3. Cedrico foi logo depois e retirou o Focinho-Curto, e seria o primeiro. Harry já sabia o que o esperava e pegou a miniatura do Rabo-Córneo.

- O Sr Potter fechará a tarefa. – disse Amélia. – Sr Digorry se prepare que logo iniciaremos.

Os campeões foram entrando na arena e de dentro da tenda só era possível escutar um pouco da narração, não dando para entender o que estava realmente acontecendo, e a reação da torcida.

Quando Fleur ia sair, recebeu de Harry um desejo de boa sorte, que foi retribuída com um beijo na bochecha.

Logo era a vez de Harry. Ele respirou fundo e bloqueou seus pensamentos, ele precisava de concentração. Um dragão era infinitamente mais perigoso que o time da Sonserina.

Quando ele entrou na arena, puderam ver que ele fazia jus ao apelido de Cavaleiro do Apocalipse que já começava a voltar a circular entre os professores, principalmente entre aqueles que deram aula para os originais, mas desta vez apenas para ele. Ele entrou confiante, com um andar predatório e exalando poder.

Quando autorizado, Harry se posicionou de frente para o dragão negro. Levantou sua varinha e bradou:

- ACCIO FIREBOLT.

Muitos começaram a rir quando aparentemente nada aconteceu. Mas quando o som de algo cortando os céus foi ouvido se viraram para ver o que era. Um borrão passou por toda a extensão da arquibancada e parou na frente de Harry. Era sua vassoura. Com um movimento rápido ele já estava a vários metros de altura.

Chamou a atenção do dragão para ele chegando bem perto, e quase recebendo uma labareda, desviando na hora.

- Bom agora que você sabe que eu estou aqui, vamos brincar um pouco. – disse Harry.

Ele começou a voar em círculos em volta do dragão. Sua velocidade foi aumentando aos poucos e logo ele parecia apenas um borrão vermelho no céu.

O Dragão continuou a seguir o movimento dele. Mas a velocidade foi aumentando a tal ponto que era visto um circulo vermelho perfeito em volta da cabeça do dragão, que ficou confuso.

Harry se aproveitou disso e quando estava às costas do réptil, ele desceu passou por debaixo das pernas e capturou o ovo. Foram poucos os que viram o movimento do moreno. Logo ele estava flutuando fora da proteção colocada com o ovo na mão. Sorrindo para sua família. O circulo vermelho ainda ficou um tempo no céu depois desapareceu.


	30. Operação Cupido

Capítulo 30 – Operação Cupido.

Mal teve tempo de pousar e sentiu alguém pular no seu pescoço. Nem precisou ver o cabelo vermelho para saber que era Cris.

- Você foi fantástico. – disse a menina. – depois você me conta tudo.

- Não acredito no que vi. Nunca vi ninguém voar tão rápido. – disse Rony feliz com o amigo.

- Foi tremendamente perigoso isso. – disse Hermione tentando ralhar com ele, mas não conseguindo, pois mantinha um enorme sorriso de satisfação.

- Acho que está na hora dele receber as notas. – disse Tony.

- Estraga prazeres. – disse Fernanda.

- Justo na nossa vez de abraçá-lo. – disse Flávia.

- É melhor irmos. – disse Harry. - Teremos muito tempo para isso mais tarde, na festa.

- Teremos não. Toda a Grifinória vai atrás de você, e se deixar parte das outras casas. – disse Gina.

O Grupo se aproximou da banca dos juízes para que ele recebesse a nota. Cris ainda estava abraçada ao irmão.

- A juventude. – disse Amélia Bones em um suspiro. – Bom Potter, agora iremos dar as suas notas.

Ela levantou a varinha e apareceu um "10", boa parte do público aplaudiu. Em seguida foi Dumbledore que deu "9", Harry imaginou que foi por ele ser seu diretor e tentava ser imparcial. Na seqüência foi Madame Maxime, que também deu um "10", meio contrariada, mas não podia dar menos. Todos ficaram revoltados quando Karkaroff deu "3", mostrando seu imenso favoritismo pelo Krum. Crouch também deu "9".

Os campeões foram reunidos de novo na tenda para novas instruções.

- O ovo que vocês pegaram é a pista para a próxima prova que ocorrerá em 23 de fevereiro. Vocês devem resolver o enigma dentro dele. – disse Crouch.

Os quatro saíram da tenda e perceberam que os espectadores já haviam voltado para o castelo, mas os filhotes de maroto ainda estavam por perto esperando Harry.

- Você está na frente. – disse Cris quando Harry se aproximou de novo. – Dois pontos na frente do Krum.

- Mas o desgraçado do Karkaroff deu "10" para o Krum, mesmo ele deixando quebrar alguns ovos. – disse Rony.

- Como foram os outros campeões? – perguntou o moreno.

- O Diggory usou transfiguração para mudar uma pedra em um cachorro. – Disse Flávia. – Na intenção de distrair o dragão. Mas não deu muito certo, pois o dragão perdeu interesse nele e lançou um jato de fogo nele. Ficou com a cabeça toda chamuscada.

Todos riram disso, de novo.

- Já a Fleur entrou com um sorriso estranho, mas perdeu ao se ver de frente com o bichinho. – disse Fernanda. – Ela tentou fazer com que uma pedra no chão ganhasse pernas e distraísse o verdinho, mas apareceram cinco pernas esquerdas. A pedra começou a andar em círculos e o Dragão acompanhou, vendo que dava certo ela fez o mesmo com outras pedras, e assim hipnotizou-o. Mas ela quase se queimou quando em um bocejo o dragão cuspiu fogo. Ela teve que rolar no chão para não ser atingida.

- O Krum nem pensou em voar como você. – disse Rony animado. - Ele chegou diretamente lançando um feitiço nos olhos dele, a Mione disse que foi um _Conjutivus_. Ele foi o mais rápido depois de você. Mas acabou perdendo pontos por deixar que alguns ovos se quebrassem, quando o dragão recuou e pisou no ninho.

- Agora vamos que tem festa no salão comunal. – disse Tony. – Os gêmeos já correram para Hogsmeade garantir o estoque de comida e bebidas.

- Ainda quero descobrir como eles fazem isso. – disse Gina.

- Eles usam passagens secretas para chegar lá. – disse Harry no ouvido dela. – Um dia eu te mostro.

- Certo. – respondeu a menina corando.

Chegaram na torre e a musica já estava tocando. Na parede podia se ver uma série de painéis, provavelmente feitos por Dino, que retratavam a prova, em alguns podia se ver Diggory com a cabeça em chamas.

- Vamos Harry. Abra o ovo. – gritou alguém no meio da multidão.

- Acho melhor não. – disse o moreno.

- E abra. - Encorajou uma setimoanista.

- ABRA, ABRA, ABRA. – Começou o coro.

- Eu avisei. – disse o menino passando a unha na abertura do ovo.

Um som agonizante saiu de dentro da peça de metal, fazendo com que todos tampassem os ouvidos, menos o moreno, que parecia não ser afetado.

- Agora vocês aprendem a ouvir. – disse o campeão fechando o ovo.

- Mas que som e esse? – perguntou um.

- Será que você terá que enfrentar um espírito agourento.

- Isso me parecia ser uma orquestra fantasma. – disse outro.

- Não é hora para pensarmos nisso. – disse Fred como um mestre de cerimônias.

- Vamos continuar a festa. – disse George aumentando o som.

Harry subiu para guardar o ovo e sua vassoura. Não seria mais necessário ele ali, e nem conseguiria pensar naquele enigma agora.

- Pode ir contando tudo. – disse Cris fechando a porta atrás dela, fazendo o som da festa sumir. – Você não tem pra aonde fugir.

- Ter, eu tenho. – disse ele. – Só não farei nada, nem mesmo aparatar, nem pular pela janela. Eu já havia enfeitiçado a minha vassoura para voar mais rápido que ela realmente pode. Assim ficaria mais difícil me ver. Já tirei o feitiço, não seria legal vencer assim no quadribol. Depois que comecei a fazer o rastro vermelho usei um feitiço de clonagem, assim teria outro me ajudando, quando percebi que já tinha feito o circulo perfeito e estava nas costas do dragão, desci e peguei o ovo. O Rabo-Córneo nem viu o que aconteceu.

- Nem ele, nem ninguém. – disse a ruiva.

* * *

- Aqueles que não conseguiram executar o feitiço com perfeição, deverão tentar fazê-lo para a próxima aula. – disse Minerva ao termino da aula. – Antes de dispensar vocês. Tenho um recado do Diretor. Vocês já devem saber que durante o Torneio Tribruxo é realizado na noite de Natal o Baile de Inverno, uma forma de interagir as escolas em um ambiente sem competição. Todos os alunos acima do quarto ano estão convidados, podendo ir acompanhado. Aqueles que estão abaixo só poderão ir se forem convidados por alguém que tem direito a ir ao baile. Não quero saber de alunos da Grifinória envolvidos em confusão. Quero mostrar aos nossos convidados quem somos. Dispensados. Sr. Potter tenho que falar com você uma coisa, poderia ficar um minuto.

- Claro, Tia Mimi. – disse ele e se virando par aos amigos falou. – Podem ir, encontro vocês mais tarde.

Quando ficaram sozinhos Minerva volta a falar.

- Harry, os campeões abriram o baile com uma dança. Eu sei que você não gosta muito disso, mas são as regras. Você mais que ninguém deve arrumar um par, e deve ser a altura de você e de seu antepassado.

- Pode deixar, não jogarei no lixo o nome do GG. – disse ele. – E cuidado com os aproveitadores, que querem apenas se gabar de levar a professora para o baile.

Minerva ficou vermelha com a insinuação do moreno, mas não falou nada, ela conhecia bem essa família. Com certeza Tiago falaria o mesmo.

Harry saiu decidido, Cris com certeza entenderia, e ela também não teria nenhum problema em ir a festa, com certeza receberia inúmeros convites. Teria um pouco de confusão com as gêmeas, mas teria de qualquer forma mesmo. Ele nunca conseguiria escolher uma das duas, nunca conseguiu, sempre preferiu se manter neutro nas disputas das duas.

- Escutei que o Cedrico vai convidar você, Cho. – Harry escutou Marieta disser em um corredor próximo.

- Ta podendo, hein, amiga. Um campeão caidinho por você.– disse outra amiga da oriental.

- Melhor que isso somente se todos os campeões me convidassem. – disse Cho. – Pois eu iria adorar ir com um e poder dizer que rejeitei os outros dois.

Harry ficou indignado com isso. Está certo de que ela era bonita e se já não tivesse alguém em mente ele poderia até pensar nela, mas se vangloriar de dispensar os homens assim era revoltante, agora ele entendia o porquê de sua mãe demorar para aceitar seu pai. Mas como um autêntico Filhote de Maroto ele ia ter sua vingança e seria agora.

Assumiu sua porção Cavaleiro do Apocalipse, Ginho tinha lhe contado sobre esse apelido depois dele contar sobre a primeira tarefa, e entrou no corredor onde as corvinais conversavam. Se bem que elas pararam ao ver o moreno, pois todas abriram a boca e pensaram que ele estava daquele jeito pela Cho.

Mas Harry passou direto pela oriental. Ele parou em frente a última menina, Diana Walker, que para muitos era a menos atraente de todas, mas ele sabia que era por ela não se produzir como as outras.

- Oi, Diana. – disse Harry com a mão na cintura dela. – Se eu não tivesse um par, eu adoraria te levar ao baile, assim como você está, muito bonita sem um pingo de maquiagem. Me desculpe, mas se você quiser posso dançar uma musica com você, ela não vai se importar com isso.

- Claro. – sussurrou ela.

Ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela e saiu como tinha chegado e ia ao seu verdadeiro alvo. As meninas continuaram com a boca aberta menos Diana, que colocava a mão onde ele tinha beijado.

Sacando o mapa ele encontra quem procurava, saindo da biblioteca, saiu correndo para lá. Esperava que não fosse tarde.

- Gi. – disse ele chamando a atenção da ruiva, que estava acompanhada de uma amiga.- Bom dia, Luna. Gi, tenho uma coisa para perguntar para você.

- Pode perguntar Harry. – disse a ruiva depois que Luna retribuiu ao cumprimento.

- Você gostaria de ir ao Baile comigo? – disse ele sem rodeios e olhando diretamente para os olhos avelã.

- Eh... Bem... Quero. – disse ela finalmente. – Mas eu não tenho roupa. Principalmente para acompanhar um campeão. Acho melhor você convidar outra pessoa.

- Se te der um vestido de presente de Natal, você vai? – perguntou ele esperançoso.

- Só se for o único presente. – disse ela corando.

- Ótimo, vou pedir pra minha mãe te ajudar. Acho que ela pode te levar par comprar algo, com a sua mãe. – disse o moreno.

- Tudo bem. – disse a ruiva com um brilho no olhar.

- Agora tenho quer ir, tenho mais umas coisas para fazer. – disse ele dando um beijo na testa dela. – se cuida.

- Ah, Harry. Não conta pra ninguém. Meus irmãos vão encher o saco, melhor deixar isso para depois.

- Ok. – disse ele piscando para ela e aparatando.

- Nossa ele é rápido. Nem vi ele indo. – disse Luna voltando de seu estado pensativo que entrou quando começou o dialogo entre os dois.

- Nem eu. – disse ela suspeitando que o moreno tenha aparatado, mas esperaria para conversar direito com ele.

Harry aparatou diretamente no quarto. Esperaria a sua próxima vitima ali, abriu O Livro, chamando Guinho. Não demorou muito para Rony aparecer por ali.

-Que susto Harry. Pensei que ainda estivesse com a McGonagall. – disse o ruivo. – O que ela queria?

- Só me avisar que eu vou abrir o Baile. E que eu preciso de um par. Mas problema resolvido.

- Quem?

- Surpresa. Mas é você? Já sabe quem convidar?

- Como vou saber se não é a menina que eu quero convidar.

- Não se preocupe, e alguém que você não convidaria. Principalmente que eu sei que você quer convidar a Mione. E como ela estava ao seu lado o tempo todo, não pode ser ela.

- Quem disse que eu quero chamar a Mione? – disse o ruivo, mas ao ver a cara de 'você não me engana' do moreno confessa. – Sim, é ela. Mas você acha que ela vai aceitar, pois eu não queria convidar e ser recusado, não quero estragar a amizade.

- Infelizmente você só vai saber as conseqüências de atos assim depois deles realizados. Mas com certeza que ela aceitará, desde que você faça o convide direito e rápido.

- Eu não sei como fazer, ela me achará um bobo. Não, não vou, prefiro ir sozinho.

- E deixar que ela vá com outro. Não. Você é um grifinório ou um sonserino?

- Acho que um rato. – disse Rony.

- Eu não queria, mas você não me dá opção. – disse Harry sacando a varinha.

Rony arregalou os olhos ao ver o amigo empunhar a varinha mas não teve tempo de pegar a sua. Logo estava transformado em um cachorro vermelho.

- Agora me escute bem, só vou falar uma vez. Também não precisa de mais. Você vai depois que voltar ao normal, até a poltrona em que Hermione está sentada no salão lendo o livro de Runas e vai chamá-la para o Baile. Vai ser direto e firme. Chega e convida. Nenhuma piadinha ou fale nada para encher a paciência dela por ela estar estudando.

Rony voltou ao normal, olhou assustado para o amigo que ainda tinha olhos bestiais e saiu tropeçando do dormitório.

Harry se virou para o livro.

- O que você está aprontando. – disse Guinho com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Eu, nada. Como você pode me acusar de fazer algo?

- Eu sou você. – disse Guinho. – Lembra? Operação Cupido?

- Sim. Mas como você sabe?

- Eu fiz isso com Sirius e Mary, e Remo e Anna e mais um casal. Se bem que adiantei o romance dos nossos pais.

- Harry o que você fez com o meu irmão? – perguntou Gina entrando no quarto com Tony.

- Eu só o convenci a convidar a Mione para o baile. – disse o moreno.

- Isso eu não posso perder. – disse Tony correndo de volta para o salão comunal.

- Como você fez isso? – perguntou Gina.

- Usei meus poderes. – disse ele simplesmente.

- Odeio você e seus poderes, e o fato de você nunca falar nada sobre eles. – disse a ruiva com um biquinho, coisa que ela sabia que ele não resistia.

- Desta vez não vai funcionar, mas pode ter certeza que um dia eu te conto. – disse ele com um sorriso sedutor.

- Ah Harry...

-Tem uma coisinha que preciso te contar. Sabe a Diana Walker?

- Sei, uma das coleguinhas da Chang. – disse ela aborrecida.

- Eu me ofereci para dançar uma música com ela no baile. – disse ele esperando a explosão.

- Espero que tenha um bom motivo para isso. – disse a menina emburrada.

- Quando eu estava inda a sua procura, eu acabei ouvindo uma conversinha daquele bando. E a Cho estava se vangloriando do fato do Diggory quer convidá-la e queria que todos os outros campeões a convidassem também para que ele os esnobasse e contassem para todos. Fiz isso para esnobá-la. Fui na menina mais simpática e quieta do grupo e convidei para dançar no baile, deixando claro que a convidaria se já não tivesse par. Mas que já tinha par.

- Foi só para tirar com a Cho? Então não me importo que você dance UMA música com ela. Mas só com ela. Nada de mais fãs.

- Ok, foguinho. – disse ele tentando de aproximar.

- POTTER. – berrou Rony entrando que nem um furacão no quarto seguido por Tony, Flávia, Fernanda,Cris e Neville.

- Culpado. – disse ele rindo, levantando as mãos e sentando na sua cama, longe demais em sua opinião de Gina.

- Vai me explicar agora o que você fez, ou prefere que eu te azaro antes. – disse o ruivo possesso.

- Nesta condição que você está não me acertaria nem que eu ficasse parado. – disse o moreno. – Então eu vou te contar logo. Eu sabia que você ia ficar se lamentando o resto do ano se não a chamasse e ela fosse com outro, só dei uma forcinha. E ai como foi?

- Ele chegou lá e chamou atenção da Mione e se desculpou por perturbá-la. – disse Flávia enquanto Gina arregalava os olhos e colocava as mãos na boca incrédula, sem saber para quem olhar. – Mencionou o baile e perguntou se ela queria ir com ela. Vocês tinham que ver a cara do Rony quando ela demorou para responder, mas achou que ela ficou chocada com a iniciativa do Roniquinho, mas ele quase explodiu de alegria quando ela concordou. Fez um bom trabalho nele, priminho.

- Eu sou demais. – respondeu o moreno.

- Eu to ferrado. – disse Rony desabando na cama, esquecendo que ainda queria pegar o amigo pela forma que ele fez com que ele tomasse coragem.

- Por quê? – perguntou Fernanda.

- Minha roupa é um desastre. Assim que Mione a ver vai sair correndo.

- Maninho, você se esqueceu que somos bruxos. Podemos dar um jeito nisso. – disse Gina gentilmente, ela torcia pelos dois.

- Não se esqueça que o Harry é excelente em Feitiços e Transfiguração. Né, Harry? – Disse Tony. - Harry? Cadê ele?

- Ele disse que tinha outras coisas pra fazer. – disse Gina.

* * *

Assim que Rony desabou na cama, Harry saiu de fininho e aparatou assim que saiu do quarto, apareceu na sala do Aluado.

- Oi, Tio. – disse ele assustando o professor, que corrigia algumas redações antes do jantar.

- Sabe, uma das coisas que eu mais odeio em vocês Potter, e essa mania de nos dar susto. – disse o lobisomem.

- Eu não tenho culpa se você se concentra demais em corrigir isso. – disse o moreno. – Mas discutimos isso depois. O assunto que me trouxe aqui é mais importante, o Baile de Inverno.

- Tá preocupada em dançar ou quem escolher para isso? – perguntou o professor tentando zombar do menino.

- Nem um nem outro. Eu sei dançar muito bem, só não gosto de fazer na frente de muita gente. E quanto à garota, eu já escolhi, pedi e fui aceito. – disse o menino. – Agora eu quero saber se você já fez isso?

- Eh... que isso? Eu sou seu professor e você me deve respeito pirralho. – disse ele envergonhado.

- Hum, parece que tem alguém na mira, mas não quer gastar munição. – disse ele para irritar mesmo. – eu sou um Filhote de Maroto e você antes de tudo é um Maroto, então não devo respeito não. Quem é ela?

- Não te interessa, Potter enxerido.

- Aposto que é a Nimpha. – Remo corou violentamente com a observação. – Tio Aluado, você deveria saber que nós Potter somos muito observadores. E aí, quando vai convidá-la?

- Eu não vou convidar ninguém.

- Maldita Maldição. – praguejou o menino. – Achei que você tivesse se esquecido dela. Por que você não se deixa ser feliz? Não aconteceu nada com a Tia Anna, nem com o Tony para você ficar assim.

- Não é isso.

- Você acha que a Tia Anna não ficaria contente se você fosse feliz com outra mulher? E isso? Ou tem medo de machucá-la? Pois ela sabe sobre você e mesmo assim arrasta uma asa para você. Sabe ela consegue ser duas vezes mais desastrada quando está perto de você.

- Mas...

- Se você vier com discurso de que é pobre, velho e fedido, eu te transformo definitivamente em um lobo.

- Quem disse que eu sou fedido? Almofadinhas não pode falar nada.

- Eu pensei que pelo seu problema peludo você fedesse mais. – disse ele com uma cara de anjo. – Você vai convidá-la, ou vou ter que forçar você também a isso.

Remo percebe que os olhos do garoto tinham se alterado e eram os do Fenrir, achou melhor não contrariar desta vez.

- Vou, mas também não quero que o Almofadinhas mate nenhum aluno por convidar a priminha dele.

- Sabia decisão. – disse o moreno aparatando.

- Remo. – disse alguém da porta.

- Pode entrar Lily. – disse ele sem mudar a expressão do rosto.

- O que aconteceu aqui? Escutei vozes, mas você está sozinho.

- Era o seu filho bancando o Cupido de novo?

- Hein? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Na escola foi ele quem juntou os casais. Você não lembra? Usou o Fenrir para me forçar a falar com a Anna, então a convidei para Hogsmeade. Usou os ciúmes para juntar a Mary e o Almofadinhas e pelo que me pareceu acelerou o romance de vocês dois. Sem contar o Amus e a Kelly. E te garanto que se ele não estivesse apagado de verdade na enfermaria, ele tinha ajudado a Poppy a rejuntar vocês dois.

- Como assim a Poppy ajudou?

- Acho que falei de mais. – disse ele. – Ela armou o flagrante que você deu naquela oferecida. Ela tinha envenenado ela para que ela aparecesse na enfermaria e confessasse que era virgem.

- Eu tenho que agradecer a ela então. – disse a ruiva. – Mas com quem o Harry está bancando o Cupido?

- Comigo e a Dora.

- E?

- Vou convidá-la para o baile. – disse ele. – E melhor não contrariar muito um lobo maior que eu. Mas você acha isso certo?

- Não foi isso que a Anna pediu antes de... Que você fosse feliz. Que não permitisse que seu coração fechasse e a maldição retornasse.

- Foi. Saco, odeio os Potter e a mania de sempre estarem certos.

- Somos perfeitos, Remo. – disse a ruiva no melhor estilo Pontas, arrancando uma gargalhada do amigo.

_Cristiana Potter_

_Você não me conhece, mas eu venho aqui para te convidar para o Baile de Inverno que acontecerá em Hogwarts. _

_Eu não estudo na escola ainda, somente a partir do ano que vem, uma espécie de intercambio. Sou brasileiro e terei a honra de me formar na Inglaterra. O Diretor Alvo me convenceu a participar da festa como uma forma de interagir antes com meus novos colegas, e disse que eu poderia convidar uma aluna para me acompanhar. Ao saber da regra de que apenas os alunos acima do quarto ano iriam ao baile, mas se convidado os outros também poderiam ir, pedi para ele me indicar alguém do terceiro ano. _

_Eu estou no quarto por isso não sou muito mais velho, na verdade eu tenho treze anos como você. Sim eu sei um pouco sobre você e o que me deu mais vontade de te conhecer. _

_Se preferir, converse com o Alvo ou com a Professora Minerva, eles confirmarão tudo. _

_Espero que não se assuste com a Vênus. Ela é bem mansinha com quem ela vai com a cara. Eu pedi para que ela se comportasse com você, mas não disse nada sobre os engraçadinhos que tentarem algo com ela. _

_Aguardo a sua resposta. _

_Beijos_

_T._

A ruiva ficou encantada por receber um convite assim. Não esperava receber convites, todos os meninos do colégio tinham medo do seu irmão, apesar dele não saber que os meninos não chegavam nela por causa disso, e como não queira ficar abandonada no dormitório, já que Flávia, Fernanda e Gina iriam na festa, ela também iria. Escreveu rapidamente uma resposta e mandou pela ave que ela não conhecia a espécie, mas que a olhava com carinho. Se Dumbledore e a Tia Mimi tinham permitido, não seria perigoso ir com ele.


	31. Baile de Inverno

Capítulo 31- Baile de Inverno

- Mãe, estamos prontas. – disse Cris entrando na enfermaria com Gina.

- Vamos logo. – disse a medibruxa. – Devemos ficar o menor tempo possível fora. Mas primeiro vamos passar na Toca. Você primeiro Gina.

- A Toca. – disse a menina desaparecendo nas chamas verdes.

- Eu queria que seu pai pudesse ir conosco. Seria mais rápido. – disse Lilian para a filha.

- Também acho. Mãe, você sabe quem convidou a Gina? Ela não quer falar de jeito nenhum, mas disse que ficaríamos supressos.

- Sei, Fada. Mas não se preocupe, ela não corre nenhum risco.

- Tudo bem. – disse a menina entrando na lareira.

As duas saíram na cozinha da Toca, onde Molly esperava por elas.

- Que bom que você pode nos acompanhar, Lilian. – disse Molly. – Eu não sei se conseguiria levar essas duas para fazer as compras, sozinha. Faz mito tempo que eu não compro um vestido de festa.

- Quem melhor que uma mãe pra isso? – disse Lilian. - Vamos meninas, diretamente para a loja da Madame Malkins.

As duas meninas foram de novo para a lareira.

- Aqui está o dinheiro, Molly, conforme o prometido. – disse Lilian entregando o ouro para ela. – Não seria legal que me vissem pagando pelo vestido da acompanhante do meu filho, sabe como é a língua desse povo.

- Sei bem. Principalmente que a Gina não quer que ninguém saiba que ela vai com o Harry, ela tem medo que os irmãos encrenquem com ele. Ela gosta mesmo do seu filho.

- Eu sei. Mas vamos logo, senão não conseguiremos segurar as duas.

As duas ruivas preferiram aparatar para a loja. Quando chegaram viram as duas meninas já tirando as medidas.

- É para os ajustes, mãe. – disse Cris. – Temos que estar perfeitas.

Gina se encantou com um vestido verde, que caiu perfeitamente bem nela. Lilian achou muito bonito e que combinariam bem com as vestes de Harry. Já Cris pegou um azul marinho que ela sabia ser uma das cores favoritas de seu par, com quem ela anda se correspondendo pela harpia do garoto, sabendo que dificilmente a sua coruja agüentaria tantas viagens assim.

* * *

- Mione, eu estou preocupado. – disse Rony para a menina enquanto estavam estudando na biblioteca.

- Com o que? – perguntou a morena.

- Gina. Ela disse que foi convidada para o baile, mas não fala quem foi. Acho que ela pode está se metendo em encrenca.

- Já pensou que ela pode não ter falado para que você e os gêmeos não tentem convencer o coitado do contrário. Ou você já se esqueceu que os Weasley têm a mania de serem superprotetores. A Cris não falou para ninguém quem é o par dela, nem por isso que o Harry está se descabelando com isso. Aliás, você sabe com quem o seu amigo vai?

- Já tentei perguntar pra ele, mas ele sempre me enrola e não conta, nem mesmo a Cris sabe desta vez. – disse o ruivo. – Os gêmeos estão fazendo um balcão de apostas, mas nem eles mesmos querem ariscar algo. Mas já fizeram alguns planos para descobrir isso. Mas a metade é pura brincadeira e a outra o próprio Harry já conseguiu estragar.

Os dois estavam tão compenetrados na conversa que não perceberam alguém chegando perto deles.

- Srta Grranger. Desculpe interrromper, mas gostaria de te perrguntar algo. – disse Vitor Krum de forma bem envergonhada.

- Pode falar. – disse a menina.

- Gostaria de saber se você querr ir ao Baile comigo?

- Me desculpe, mas eu já tenho par. – disse a menina sem olhar para Rony, que sabia estar com as orelhas vermelhas de raiva.

- Tudo bem então. – disse o búlgaro se afastando.

- Não adianta falar nada, Rony. Ele foi bem simpático, e não podia saber que eu já ia acompanhada. – disse a menina para o amigo.

- Mas, mas... Acho que na verdade ele queria era espionar o Harry e ter ao lado dele alguém que o ajudasse a decifrar o ovo.

- Não fale assim dele. – disse a morena. – Até cinco minutos atrás queria um autografo dele.

Madame Prince com toda a sua experiência, expulsou os dois da biblioteca antes que atrapalhassem os outros alunos.

* * *

Rony estava descendo as escadas, já pronto. Esperaria a Hermione no salão comunal, para seguir para o Salão Principal. Ali já estavam Neville e Tony, que seria os pares de Fernanda e Flávia, respectivamente. Os dois acharam melhor convidar as duas, para que elas pudessem ir a festa e para que elas pudessem aproveitar a festa, ou seja Sirius não ficar em cima das duas, pois iriam com pessoas conhecidas e que ele poderia confiar.

- Será que elas vão demorar. – disse o ruivo nervoso. – Elas saíram para se aprontar pouco depois do almoço e ficaram horas planejando tudo nestes últimos dias.

- Você deveria saber que seria assim, Rony. – disse Neville.

- As gêmeas sempre se atrasam, mas acho que é para infernizar com o Tio Almofadinhas. – disse Tony. – Mas acho que hoje elas não farão isso, todo mundo quer saber quem é o par misterioso do Harry.

- Desta vez você acertou, lobinho. – disse Cris descendo as escadas. – Elas já estão descendo. Desculpe não ficar para fechar as bocas de vocês, mas eu tenho que ir. Meu par está me esperando lá em baixo.

Os três literalmente estavam com a boca arreganhada com a beleza da pequena ruiva. Que feliz saia pelo retrato da madame gorda.

- Harry ganhou mais uma aposta. – disse Fred.

- Sim, faltam as outras quatro desta noite. – disse George. – Se tudo se confirmar me lembre de nunca mais apostar com ele.

- Pode apostar nisso. – respondeu o irmão.

Logo em seguida desceram Flávia e Fernanda. Novamente as bocas de todos caíram quando viram as duas.

- É melhor fechar a boca. – disse Flávia. – Não queremos que vocês morram engasgados caso um besouro entre ai.

- Muito engraçado Srta Black. – disse Tony.

- Eu achei, mesmo. – disse Fernanda.

- Vocês duas são dose. – disse Neville. – Vamos?

- O Harry já foi? – perguntou Flávia.

- Não, ele ainda está se aprontando. – disse Tony.

- Ele sempre é o primeiro a ficar pronto. – disse Fernanda. – O que aconteceu?

- Ele demorou me ajudando. Essa roupa era um desastre. – disse Rony.

- Nem parece que foi alterado por magia. – disse uma das meninas.

Mas Rony não prestava atenção. Hermione despontou na escada. Ela estava linda, em um vestido rosa claro, com cachos perfeitos e uma leve maquiagem. O ruivo só acordou quando os gêmeos bateram em sua boca para fechá-la.

- Não quero morrer afogado. – disse George, mas Rony nem reclamou.

- Mione, você está linda. – disse ele, deixando a menina sem graça.

- Você também está muito bonito. – disse ela. – Vamos?

- Claro. – disse ela.

- Agora só falta a última. – Disse Fred para o irmão. – Ainda não nós surpreendemos com nada.

- Falou cedo de mais. – disse o outro apontando para a escada.

Dali descia Gina. Ela estava toda produzida, realçando a sua beleza natural, deixando os dois abismados. A menina nem se preocupou com os dois, só reparou em Harry encostado em uma parede perto dali.

- Você não vai assim, não. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Vou sim, mamãe me ajudou a escolher o vestido e não serão vocês dois que me impediram de ir. – disse a ruiva, sem alterar a cara.

- Pode voltar. Não quero que qualquer marmanjo fique olhando para você. – disse Fred irritado.

- Eu sei me cuidar, alem do mais, meu par bota qualquer engraçadinho para correr, só levantando a sobrancelha. – disse ela.

Antes que os dois pudessem reclamar, foram puxados e se viraram e deram de cara com Angelina e Alicia.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – disse Angelina.

- Vocês vão ficar aí, reclamano como duas velhas mal amadas da menina mais bonita do castelo, ou vão nos levar para a festa. –disse Alicia. – Pois podem ter certeza que arrumamos pares num estalar de dedos.

- Meninas, não é bem assim. – disse Fred passando o braço pelo ombro de Angelina, gesto repetido pelo irmão com a outra artilheira. – Só estávamos brincando enquanto vocês não desciam. E como podem ver ela é a única aqui para isso.

- Sei muito bem. – disse a menina.

- Vamos? – disse George encaminhando seu par para a saída.

Gina ainda pode escutar os dois tentando se desculpar com as duas, ela sabia que seriam desculpados, mas as meninas iam fazer um pouco de charme para os dois. Ela logo voltou sua atenção para Harry que se aproximava lentamente, a admirando e dando tempo para ela fazer sua análise também.

- Você está maravilhosa, Foguinho. – disse Harry. – Fico feliz pela pequena cena dos seus irmãos. Assim consegui me recuperar e poder falar de novo.

- Deixa de ser besta, Harry. – disse ela dando um tapa nele, mas sem conseguir tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Os dois seguiram para o Salão Principal, por causa dos atalhos que tomaram não encontraram ninguém.

* * *

- Será que o Harry vai demorar muito? Ele é o único de falta. – disse Rony para Hermione.

Perto dos dois, Fleur estava com o capitão do time de Quadribol da Corvinal, Cedrico estava com a Cho e Vitor estava com uma francesa.

- Acho que não, ele é pontual. – disse Hermione. – Alias, olha ele ali.

A menina apontava para o alto das escadas, onde o menino descia de braço dado com sua acompanhante. Todos que estavam no Hall de entrada do castelo pararam e se viraram para os dois, que nem perceberam nada, pois estavam conversando animadamente.

- Quem é ela? – perguntou alguém ali perto. – Nunca tinha visto alguém tão bonita assim no colégio.

- Deve ser alguém de fora. – disse a acompanhante da pessoa que perguntou. – Fiquei sabendo que Dumbledore permitiu que alguns alunos de outras escolas viessem ao baile deve ser um destes.

- É a Gina. – disse Rony com raiva.

- Você esperava quem. – disse a morena. – Não vá brigar com eles, agora. Isto é uma festa, portanto se cuide.

Rony bufou um pouco antes de se acalmar.

- Bom, antes ele, que tá todo mundo de olho, principalmente os professores, que um qualquer. – disse ele.

- Isso mesmo. Agora vamos entrar que logo começará o baile com o dança dos campeões, e isso eu não perco por nada. – respondeu a morena.

Harry e Gina só perceberam que chegaram ao salão, quando houve a diferença de luz. Mas tiveram pouco tempo para pensar nisso, logo estavam sendo conduzidos para a pista de dança.

A ruiva ficou impressionada com a habilidade do moreno, na pista.

- Mamãe fez questão que eu soubesse dançar, me ensinou desde pequeno. Eu não gosto muito, mas com uma parceira como você, não vejo mais nenhum problema. – disse ele fazendo a garota corar novamente.

- Você adora me deixar vermelha.

- Vermelho é a minha cor preferida.

Logo depois da valsa, foi solicitado que sentassem nas mesas, o casal foi para a mesa dos campeões e juízes.

- Boa noite. – disse alguém que eles não esperavam ali.

- Percy? – disse Gina. – Fico feliz que esteja aqui. Mas o que você faz aqui?

- O Sr Crouch passou mal, e pediu que eu o substituísse, acho que não é nada grave, apenas um resfriado mágico, mas como todos sabem o Sr Crouch tem uma saúde de um minotauro. – disse o ruivo.

- Vejo que você está bem no seu emprego. – disse Harry. – Desejo melhoras para ele.

- Obrigado Harry.

Logo a atenção se voltou para Dumbledore que pegou o Menu e escolheu.

- Começarei leve, Legumes cozidos no vapor. – disse ele para o prato e logo apareceu um prato com o que ele pediu.

Todos entenderam a idéia e fizeram seus pedidos.

- Vamos dançar? – perguntou Gina, mesmo sabendo que ele não gostava.

Harry olhou bem para ele, e viu que ela estava animada para dançar.

- Só porque é você. – disse ele.

- Sei bem disso, você mesmo convidou a Walker para dançar.

- Tinha até me esquecido. Mas só vou quando você se cansar e quiser descansar um pouco.

Confirmando pelo menos este boato, quem tocava era o grupo _As Esquisitonas_. Gina estava tão ligada em Harry que não prestava atenção em mais ninguém, assim como o moreno.

Depois de mais de uma hora, Gina pediu para parar um pouco. Harry, que não é bobo, deixou a descansar na mesa onde estavam seus pais, já que não achou nenhum dos amigos, provavelmente estavam todos na pista também.

Chegou perto da mesa onde estavam as corvinais conversando. Entre elas Cho.

- Srta, daria a honra desta dança. – disse ele para Diana.

- Claro cavaleiro. – respondeu ela.

Por coincidência, começou a tocar uma música mais lenta, o que fez os dois terem que dançar próximos.

Conversaram um pouco e riram, dos outros casais. E terminada a música, voltaram para a mesa dela.

- Obrigada, Harry. Você é um exímio dançarino. – disse a menina.

- Você não fica muito atrás. – disse ele de forma galante.

- Harry, você dança a próxima comigo? – perguntou Cho com ciúmes da amiga.

- Me desculpe Chang, mas estou cansado e tenho que salvar a Gina do Sirius. Você me entende. – dispensou da forma mas gentil que achou, mesmo assim a oriental não gostou da recusa.

Harry voltou rapidinho para a Gina, sabia que tinha muitos garotos de olho nela, mas foi só ele se aproximar que todos saíram correndo.

- Foguinho, missão comprida. Agora eu sou todo sei. – disse ele de forma que só ela ouvisse.

- O que a Chang queria com você? – perguntou ela irritada.

- Uma dança. Mas para que eu iria ter meus pés amassado por ela, se posso estar ao seu lado.

- Certo, Vamos pegar uma bebida e dar uma volta nos jardins, aqui está muito abafado. – disse ela mais alto de forma que quem estivesse perto ouvisse.

- Sem uma palavra sobre isso. – disse Harry para a mesa antes de se afastar.

- Hoje eu já disse que adoro esse menino? – perguntou Mary, que tinha ido 'vigiar' o marido.

- Só você. – reclamou Sirius, recebendo apoio de Remo. – Aposto que essa coleira aqui foi idéia dele também.

- Não, a idéia foi minha mesmo. Mas foi ele quem me ajudou a conjurar de modo a você não ser capaz de retirar ela tão cedo.

- Como eu faço para tirar ela? – perguntou o auror emburrado enquanto todos à mesa davam gargalhadas.

- Você tem que tirar a minha roupa. – disse a loira.

- Mary, isso é coisa que se ensine para o meu anjinho.

- Primeiro, de anjo aquele lá só tem a cara, e segundo foi idéia dele. Ele anda achando o Almofadinhas meio para baixo e quis ajudar, sem envolver o Fenrir.

- Vou ter uma conversa muito séria com ele. – disse a ruiva. – Não quero ser avó tão cedo.

* * *

Harry e Gina pegaram cerveja amanteigada e foram em direção aos jardins. Caminharam conversando sobre o que cada um esperava para as próximas provas do torneio. Até que ouviram uma voz conhecida.

- Sabe Olímpia, quando te vi, percebi que você era igual a mim. Sabia que não existiam muitos assim. Me diz. De que lado da sua família é?

- Não estou entendendo, Rúbeo. Do que você está falando.

- Do sangue gigante. – disse o professor de TCM. – Eu tenho por parte da minha mãe, ela era uma das mais ferozes da Inglaterra, mas me abandonou quando eu tinha cinco anos, sabe é da natureza deles.

- Harry, acho que devemos sair daqui. – disse Gina de forma a não ser ouvida pelos dois.

- Sim, mas antes. – disse ele esticando a mão e prendendo um besouro que estava escondido em um arbusto próximo. – Se você escrever algo que ouviu ou sobre o baile em geral, como Dumbledore disse, você desejará ser uma espécie que hiberna por mais de um século.

O moreno arremessou o besouro longe, a ruiva não duvidaria se tivesse lançado para fora dos limites da escola.

- Agora podemos ir. – disse ele a abraçando e aparatando para o hall de entrada.

- Você pode aparatar em Hogwarts? Bem que eu suspeitei naquele dia que você me convidou. – disse a ruiva esquecendo completamente do besouro.

- Posso. – disse ele simplesmente sem soltar o abraço. – Alias, acho que só eu e meu pai, conseguimos isso. Portanto não é para falar nada com ninguém.

- Prometo não falar pra ninguém. – disse ela.

- Mas eu não te trouxe aqui para isso. – disse ele. – Snape já passou por aqui e está no jardim, acho que é seguro agora.

- Seguro pra que? – perguntou ela.

- Pra isso. – disse ele, beijando a de forma carinhosa. – Estava com vontade de fazer isso desde que vi você descendo aquela escada.

- Espero que a vontade não tenha passado ainda. – disse ela puxando ele para mais um beijo.

Na porta do salão um casal observa tudo, feliz pela cena vista.

- Espero que não enrolem muito. – disse Lilian para o marido. – Dá outra vez eu quase que bati nos dois, pela demora.

- Sinto informar, meu Lírio, mas ele é um Homem Potter, terá que batalhar ainda pelo amor dela. E nossa sina, desde Godrico.

- Deixemos esses dois se resolverem sozinhos por hoje, vamos dançar. – disse a ruiva puxando o marido de volta para o salão.

- E melhor mesmo, tenho que ficar de olho naquele ser que está com a Fada.

* * *

- Adorei a noite. – disse Gina para Harry na ponta da escada que levava para o dormitório feminino.

- Eu também. – disse ele. – Principalmente a cara dos seus irmãos quando te viram comigo, foi hilária.

- Só deles, e dos seus amigos então. – disse a ruiva. – Mas a melhor foi a da Cho, que não acreditou que era eu.

- Claro que não, ela nunca ia admitir que tinha alguém mais bonita que ela na escola. – disse ele.

- Deixa de ser mentiroso.

- Eu não sou mentiroso, você é bonita, muito mais bonita que ela, e nem precisa de maquiagem para isso. – disse ele dando um beijo nela.

Ela não conseguiu responder a isso, e subiu as escadas de forma sonhadora. Mal ela abriu a porta escutou.

- Pode ir contando tudo ruiva. – era a voz da Fernanda.

- Isso serve para as duas. – disse Flávia, da sua cama.

Gina percebeu que no mesmo momento que entrou no quarto, Cris saia do banheiro, já pronta para dormir.

- Amanhã. – disse Gina. – Estou morrendo de sono.

- Isso não tem nada haver com o fato de beijar o meu irmão? – perguntou Cris.

- Um pouco, mas você não pode falar nada, você passou a festa toda ao lado daquele menino misterioso que eu nem vi você por lá. – respondeu.

- As duas têm muitas coisas para contar, e concordo com a Gina. E melhor esperar amanhã. – disse Flávia.

- Isso mesmo, não posso perder meu sono de beleza. – respondeu a gêmea.


	32. O Ovo de Ouro

Capítulo 32 – O ovo de ouro

Harry acordou feliz na manhã seguinte. Sua noite tinha sido perfeita. Nunca pensou que ir a um baile era tão bom. Sem que tinha que ir em festas, todos ficavam olhando para ele, alguns com certeza querendo destruir ele. Mas esse foi diferente, não se importou com isso. Somente o sorriso de Gina foi importante.

Ele escutou vozes, mas com certeza nenhum que seus colegas de quarto acordariam àquela hora.

- Pode ir acordando porco-espinho. – disse George muito nervoso.

- Que história foi aquela levar a Gina ao baile. – disse Fred da mesma forma que o irmão.

- Ora eu precisava de um par. Ela não tinha nenhum, e também queria ir a festa. – disse Harry se espreguiçando. – Não podia ter pensando em ninguém melhor.

- Por que não pensou em levar a Cris? – perguntou Rony com as orelhas vermelhas.

- Por que você não levou a Gina? – devolveu a pergunta. – Isso vale para todos.

- Ora era um baile. – disse Fred.

- E não é legal levar a própria irmã para isso. – disse George.

- Respondido a pergunta do Rony. – disse o moreno. – Eu não tinha nenhuma condição de escolher entre uma das gêmeas, se bem que ir com as duas ia ser uma coisa que todos iam comentar por anos. Mas eu não quis criar muita polemica.

- Queremos saber o que você fez com ela quando sumiu do salão. – disseram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo.

- Nada do que vocês não fariam. – disse ele vendo os dois ficarem vermelhos e depois brancos. – Mas não fiz nada do que vocês fizeram ao sumir. Inclusive achei que vocês nem veriam que eu saí com a Gina para os jardins.

Foi a vez das orelhas de Rony ficarem vermelhas. Harry sabia que ele tinha contado.

- Agora se vocês se esquecerem disso, não conto para Alicia, Angelina e Hermione o que aconteceu aqui. – disse Harry.

- Tudo bem para mim. – disse Rony. – Mas não me venha com detalhes.

- Não venha nos ameaçar, quatro olhos. – disse Fred.

- Molly adoraria saber do que seus filhinhos andam fazeno na escola. Principalmente com duas jovens tão encantadoras. – disse o moreno.

- Acordo fechado. – disse George.

Harry se segurou para não soltar uma gargalhada ao ver os gêmeos saírem correndo e Rony entrou no banheiro.

Depois de prontos eles desceram para o café. No meio do caminho encontraram com as garotas.

- E ele me deixou na porta da torre, antes de sair do castelo. – disse Cris.

- Espero que ele tenha sido legal com você. – disse Harry atrás das meninas.

- HARRY! – gritaram todas de susto.

- O que vocês estão fazendo de errado assim para assustar assim? – perguntou Rony.

- Nada não, Roniquinho. – disse Gina. – Sabia que é feio escutar a conversa dos outros.

- Não deu para escutar nada. – disse o ruivo. – Acabamos de chegar e o Harry fez questão de nos anunciar.

- Desta vez passa. – disse Hermione.

O clima ficou meio tenso quando os olhares de Gina e Harry se encontraram.

Hermione percebeu e tratou de desviar a atenção de Rony o levando para o salão principal. Flávia e Fernanda queiram espiar os dois, já que a ruiva não tinha dado muitos detalhes da noite dos dois, mas Cris tratou de sumir com as duas dali.

- Precisamos conversar. – disseram os dois juntos, mas Harry estava com um sorriso e Gina séria.

- Vamos por ali. – disse ele desfazendo o sorriso.

Eles entraram em uma sala vazia.

- Acho melhor você falar primeiro. – disse o moreno. – Mesmo que pareça que eu não vou gostar disso.

- Harry, eu andei pensando sobre a noite passada. Adorei ir ao baile com você.

- Mas... –disse ele incentivando-a a continuar, depois que ela fez uma pausa.

- Mas acho que não devemos nos envolver por enquanto. Não sei como você consegue, mas eu não sei lidar com todos me olhando. Na sala comunal, todos me encararam. Eu não consigo ficar com um Campeão de Hogwarts. – disse ela sem olhar para ele.

- Então parece que nunca vamos ficar juntos. – disse ele aborrecido. – Eu sempre serei lembrado como campeão de Hogwarts, assim como O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, filho dos Marotos e todos aqueles nome que me chamam por ai. Eu pretendo vencer esse torneio. Então ano que vem você não vai poder ficar comigo, por que eu sou o grande Campeão do Tribruxo. Infelizmente as pessoas só não olham para mim, quando eu estou sozinho, debaixo da minha capa ou na enfermaria. E eu não posso viver assim.

- Você não me entendeu. Não posso me comprometer com você agora, você precisa estar livre.

- Entendi sim. Você tem medo. Você já é conhecida como a Acompanhante do 'Grande' Harry Potter. Terá que viver com isso para sempre. – disse ele aparatando para longe dali.

Gina ficou ali ainda meio perdida, e quando saiu esbarrou em alguém. Era um menino da Corvinal.

- Me desculpe. – disse ela se afastando.

- Não tem problema. – disse ele. – Sou Miguel Corner. Tem algum trem errado com você?

- Não. – disse ela instantaneamente. – Obrigado.

- Weasley, acho que tem algo errado com você. Me deixe te acompanhar para o salão.

Gina não respondeu, mas também não recusou. Os dois acabaram seguindo para a mesa dele. E foi onde Harry a encontrou depois de esfriar a cabeça. Neste momento todo o salão esfriou, como se os feitiços que mantinham o inverno do lado de fora tivessem sido cancelados. Só voltou a aquecer, quando o moreno saiu para comer na cozinha.

* * *

Harry precisava pensar em alguma outra coisa. Decidiu que devia resolver o ovo dourado. Fechou a cortina de sua cama e enfeitiçou para ninguém ouvi-lo.

- Tava demorando. –disse Guinho saindo do livro. – Achei que ia fazer que nem eu e deixar para a última hora.

- Tinha pensado nisso, mas aconteceram uns trens aqui, estou precisando me concentrar em outras coisas.

- Algo relacionado com uma garota e o baile?

- Nem vou comentar. – disse Harry abrindo o ovo e tentando escutar algo no meio daquela gritaria toda.

- Já tentou abafar isso? – perguntou Guinho.

- Achei que você não me ajudaria.

- Eu não preciso ouvir isso de novo. Uma vez na vida já basta.

Harry enfiou uma toalha no ovo, mas acabou por fazer o som parar.

- Não deu certo. – disse ele frustrado. – Isso só me dá vontade de jogar essa porcaria de ovo no meio do lago, e se possível vou junto.

Como um estalo, Harry teve uma idéia.

- E se eu abrir o ovo dentro d'água? Posso abafar sem perder nada. Vamos. – disse ele tirando a toalha do ovo, o fechando em seguida, pegando o livro ainda aberto, aparatou diretamente no dormitório de seus pais.

Ficou feliz que era horário de almoço e seus pais deveriam estar no salão principal. Entrou no banheiro e foi logo entrando na banheira. Se deixou relaxar um pouco ali.

Pegou o ovo e abriu dentro da água. Percebeu que estava certo, agora podia escutar uma melodia suave, mas sem entender nada ainda.

- Foi assim com você?

- Mais ou menos. Precisei de uma dica mais especifica e usei a banheira do banheiro dos monitores.

- Deixa pra lá. Parece que vou ter que mergulhar.

Depois de alguns minutos e vários mergulhos, Harry conseguiu decorar os versos.

- Um tesouro meu perdido no lago? Tem alguém no fundo lago? Digo alguma ser inteligente?

- Sim, tem os sereianos. – respondeu Guinho.

- Sereianos. Algo como as sereias da mitologia?

- Algo perto disso.

- Tesouro, seria algo valioso. Ou alguém. – disse Harry pensativo. – O importante é descobrir como farei para chegar lá. Desta vez eu não quero me enfurnar na biblioteca. Você vai me ajudar.

- Tem haver com a garota do baile?- ao perceber que tinha acertado voltou a falar. – Me faça as perguntas que eu respondo sem problemas.

- Existe algum feitiço que me faria respirar como um peixe?

- Feitiço não. Já que não conseguiria se tornar um animal da noite para o dia sem chamar atenção.

- Poção?

- Não que eu me lembro.

- Uma Planta? – perguntou ele meio desesperado.

- Tem uma, Guelricho. O Neville pode te falar melhor sobre isso.

- Gostei, mas acho que não tem nos estoques dos alunos.

- Não, só no particular do Seboso. Mas você pode ir para Londres comprar.

* * *

- Ti, estou preocupada com o Harry. – disse Lilian quando o marido entrou na enfermaria aquele dia. – Acho que o torneio está sendo difícil para ele.

- Não acho que tem mais por trás disso. – disse o moreno. – Da outra vez, ele saiu muito bem, e ainda tinha aquela repórter atrás dele. Vou atrás dele.

- Isso me preocupa, não consigo saber onde ele está. – disse a ruiva preocupada.

- Sei onde ele está. Isso se deve ao fato de eu ser um Potter puro. – disse ele ao ver a cara da esposa. – É onde eu iria se quisesse ficar sozinho e ninguém me encontrar.

Tiago deu um beijo em Lilian e saiu da enfermaria seguindo para o sétimo andar, parando em frente a tapeçaria dos tragos. Pensou em encontrar o filho e logo a porta se revelou.

Entrou e teve que conjurar um escudo com as mãos para não ser atingido por um feitiço que não reconheceu.

- Ei. – disse ele chamando a atenção do filho.

- Desculpa. – disse o menino, mas Tiago percebeu que foi um ato reflexo.

Harry voltou a atenção para seus alvos. Parecia que a sala criava bonecos de metal vestidos com capas negras, e muitos jaziam destruídos no chão por feitiços do menino, que nem se preocupava em usar a varinha, não acreditava que alguém conseguiria entrar na sala.

- Algum problema? – perguntou ele para o filho assim que viu um dos bonecos ser atingidos por cinco feitiços velozes como tinha acontecido quando Malfoy foi atacado por Fenrir.

- Nenhum. – grunhiu Harry.

- Sei, a última vez que eu vi esse movimento, um comensal tinha acertado a namorada de um amigo meu, o idiota ficou semanas no hospital antes ser mandado para Azkaban.

- Ela não é minha namorada, não quis. – começou a desabafar Harry. – Eu pedi, mas ela não aceitou. Deu uma desculpa de que todos iam ficar olhando para ela. Depois foi tomar café com um idiota da Corvinal que ninguém nunca viu falando com ela. Outro dia tava muito próxima do Dino. Meu companheiro de quarto. Acho que ela só aceitou ir comigo para festa para ser vista. Ela não gosta de mim.

- Não diga isso, Harry.

- Como não. Tivemos uma noite muito boa, depois ela diz que não quer nada comigo e em seguida esta abraçada a outro. Ela não quis ser a namorada de Harry Potter, mas me fez ser o otário que não sabe segurar uma mulher. Ela acha que eu não ligo para as fofocas, mas elas machucam.

- Ela está confusa. – tentou Tiago. – Você é famoso, não são todas as mulheres que conseguem suportar isso. Sua mãe consegue esconder bem isso, mas eu sei que ela tem ciúmes de algumas mulheres que chegam perto de mim. Mary sabe lidar melhor com isso, com você sempre ajudando.

- Não sei o que pensar. – disse Harry. – Mas se ela me quiser, ela que venha atrás de mim. Não farei como você é correr atrás dela.

- Mas mudando de assunto, e o torneio?

- Já solucionei a pista do ovo. Um tesouro será levado para o fundo do lago e terei uma hora para resgatar.

- Bom garoto. Mas como você fará para ir para o fundo do lago?

- Preciso de comprar algo em Londres. – disse Harry com um sorriso maroto.

- Como fará isso?

- Assim. – disse ele, e começou a se transformar, seu cabelo cresceu e ficar ruivo e uma leve barba também vermelha.

- Muito bem. Mas que tal um duelo.

* * *

- Você não devia incentivar uma coisa dessas. – disse Lilian cuidando dos cortes do marido. – ele ainda não conhece os limites dos seus poderes.

- Ai. – disse ele ao sentir o algodão que ela passava. – Era para ele se distrair, a ruivinha deu um fora nele, era melhor ele se concentrar em um duelo do que destruir parte do castelo.

- Você tinha razão. Não será fácil para ele. Mas eu estava falando dele ir sozinho para Londres.

- Se alguém for com ele, podem desconfiar e ele vai disfarçado de Lorde Gryffindor, apesar de achar que ele não sabe nada sobre ele. Além do fato dele ter derrotado Voldemort.

- Só nos resta esperar então. – disse Lilian resignada.

- Mas por que eu sou curado pelo método trouxa e o Harry foi por Magia?

- Você tem que ser punido pelos seus atos, e também que assim eu passo a mão no seu corpo sem que ninguém me critique.


	33. Segunda Prova

Capítulo 33 – Segunda Prova.

Gina estava preocupada com Harry, desde aquela manhã ele não falava mais com ela. O moreno não deu chance dela se explicar, ela não queria brigar com ele, só um tempo para se acostumar. Um tempo sem pressão. Ela sabia bem que todos a encarariam pelo resto do ano.

A ruiva o via de longe, na sala comunal, ou durante as refeições, mas não conseguia se aproximar, e queria saber como ele estava, queria de volta pelo menos a amizade que tinham antes, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria tudo de volta, pois tinha o ferido onde mais doía. Por isso quando a professora pediu para que ela chamasse Cris ela decidiu conversar com ela a respeito.

Gina sabia que Harry não tinha contado nada para ninguém, nem mesmo para sua irmã, apesar de desconfiar de que Tiago e Lilian sabiam. E ficou grata com o menino, possivelmente ele não queria que isso afetasse os outros apenas eles.

- Por que você não quer me disser. – ela escutou a voz da amiga vinda do dormitório que elas dividiam, mas ela tinha absoluta certeza de que Cris estava sozinha. – Eu sei que você sabe. – será que Harry aparatou no quarto delas e estava falando dela para a irmã. – Como você pode ser malvado, e não me falar como será a prova e o que o louco do meu irmão irá fazer.

- Cris? – Gina perguntou ao entrar no recinto para chamar a atenção dela.

- Gina! – disse a outra fechando rápido um livro. – Quer me matar de susto?

- Claro que não. Só achei estranho você falar sozinha.

- Não é nada disso, eu só tava tentando descobrir o que o Anjo fará amanhã. Por acaso você não sabe? Ele não contou para você, ou o seu irmão, não?

- Não, ele não me falou nada. – disse Gina,_ ele não fala comigo a muito tempo_, pensou. – Acho que desta vez ele fez tudo sozinho. Por quê?

- Queria me preparar antes. Ele pode fazer um monte de coisas bem perigosas, e não quer me falar nada.

- Ele pode ser bem teimoso quando quer, você melhor que ninguém devia saber disso.

- E como vocês estão? Não vejo vocês juntos mais. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Só estamos dando um tempo por causa do torneio, ele tem muita gente em cima, resolvi aliviar.

- Sabe, ele gosta muito de você. Cuidado para não aparecer outra pra roubar esse lugar.

As duas ficaram algum tempo em silencio e Gina se lembrou do primeiro motivo a procurar a amiga.

- A McGonagall pediu para chamar você na sala dela. Disse que é urgente.

- Ótimo, ele que apronta e eu que levo ferro. Ah, eu tenho que levar devolver esse livro para o Harry, você poderia fazer isso por mim? – disse Cris entregando o livro para ela, que reconheceu sendo O Livro.

- Eu nem sei onde ele está. – disse ele ansiosa, seria a primeira vez que falaria com o moreno. – Não quero passar a noite toda procurando por ele, e daqui a pouco acaba o horário permitido e ele não liga muito pra isso, mas eu não quero receber um berrador da Dona Molly.

- Ele está no quarto dele, se preparando para a prova. – disse simplesmente a menina. – Vai, eu também não quero estar nos corredores fora do horário, odiaria ter que azarar um monitor da Sonserina hoje.

- Tá bom. Eu levo. Vai logo que senão a McGonagall vai reclamar comigo.

Assim que Cris saiu, Gina seguiu para o quarto de Harry, ainda incerta se deveria ir lá.

Ele estava sozinho deitado na cama, parecendo dormir, isso se não estivesse de uniforme.

- Harry. – a ruiva chamou baixinho, para que ele não ouvisse, mas não conseguiu.

- Oi, Gina. – Disse ele se levantando, mas sem abrir o sorriso de sempre.

- Eu vim aqui para te entregar seu Livro. – disse ela. – Cris me pediu.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele meio desapontado.

- Como você está, quero dizer, sobre o torneio?

- Decifrei a pista do ovo, e sei exatamente o que fazer na prova. – disse ele com um sorriso convencido que só ele e o pai podem dar.

- Cris está doida para saber o que acontecerá. – disse ela mais solta ao ver que ele não demonstrava o que sentia, nem para o bem nem para o mal.

- Imaginei. – disse ele olhando para o livro e depois se aproximando dela.

- Harry, eu queria falar...- começou ela, mas a impediu colocando a mão na sua boca.

- Shiiii, não fale nada, apenas sinta. – disse ele se aproximando mais.

Mas quando os rostos estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro, passos foram ouvidos. O que fez Harry recuar.

- Obrigado pelo livro. – foi o que Rony escutou quando abriu a porta.

- Boa Sorte. – disse Gina confusa, saindo.

Rony olhou para os dois sem entender nada, mas Harry já tinha entrado no banheiro e Gina saído para que ele pudesse perguntar algo.

* * *

Harry entrou como um hipogrifo desembestado na sala do pai.

- A Fada sumiu. – disse ele sem rodeios. – Ninguém sabe dela desde ontem.

- Calma, Filho. – disse Lilian. – Ela está bem, nós sabemos onde ela está.

- Se sabem, onde ela está?

- Você mesmo pode imaginar. – Disse Tiago. – Você é bom para resolver enigmas.

- Ela é o meu Tesouro! – só agora nessa hipótese passou pela cabeça dele, ele só pensava em Gina.

- Isso mesmo. – disse Tiago. – Mas lembre de falar que você que descobriu.

- E é melhor correr, a prova começa em cinco minutos e você não pode aparatar no lago, todos vão descobrir. – disse Lilian.

- Saco nem tomei café. – disse ele saindo correndo.

- Você poderia ter dito para ele aparatar no salão de entrada pelo menos, já que não tem ninguém lá agora, e acho melhor irmos. – disse ele puxando a ruiva para um beijo e aparatando na cabana do Hagrid que era mais perto , chegando na arquibancada a tempo de ver o filho rompendo pela porta principal do castelo.

Harry continuou correndo até onde estava toda a escola. Percebeu que seus pais já estavam ali, e se sentiu estúpido por ter corrido o castelo todo e não ter aparatado pelo menos mais perto. Notou que os outros campeões já estavam prontos para a prova e ele ainda estava de uniforme. Não quis fazer um strip na frente de todos e correu em direção a uma barraca para tirar a roupa.

Saiu apenas com uma bermuda para natação e foi direto para o Sr Crouch, que parecia recuperado.

- Você sabe o que fazer? – perguntou o juiz.

- Sim, resgatar a minha irmã, que está com os sereianos em uma hora.

- Perfeito. – disse ele para o moreno e lançando um feitiço Sonorus na garganta. – Podemos iniciar a segunda prova do torneio. Onde os campeões tinham que solucionar um enigma no ovo que pegaram na prova anterior. Todos conseguiram solucionar, que dizia que eles deveriam resgatar um refém das mãos dos sereianos. E vocês têm uma hora.

Com a varinha ele soltou um ruído como de um tiro, e retirando o feitiço da voz.

Harry nem tentou ver o que os outros iriam fazer, sabia o que fazer e isso bastava. Pegou o guelricho que tinha comprado em Londres e colocou na boca. Tinha um gosto estranho e era meio borrachento. Logo percebeu as alterações provocadas pela planta. Seus dedos da mão começaram a ganhar uma membrana, seus pés alongando e guelras aparecendo em seu pescoço. Em instantes ele não conseguia mais respirar e mergulhou e recebeu de bom grado o primeiro gole da água fria.

* * *

- O Harry sempre chega em cima da hora. – disse Flávia.

- E sempre com uma entrada triunfal. – disse Fernanda. – Todas as meninas do colégio suspiraram ao ver aquilo que a gente vê o tempo todo.

- O tempo todo? – perguntou Gina com ciúmes.

- Nas férias, vivemos um na casa do outro. – disse Tony para acabar com o mal entendido. – Tem piscina em todas as casas. Mas vocês também suspiraram.

- Isso mesmo. Todas as garotas. – responderam as gêmeas.

- É impressão minha ou Harry tem uma tatuagem nas costas? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não, Harry não tem tatuagem. – disse Rony. – eu teria visto.

- Sim ele tem uma. – disse Tony. – É um anjo.

- Ele não gosta muito que as pessoas vejam, achariam meio estranho. – disse Fernanda.

- E que ele tem desde pequeno, e vive mudando. – disse Flávia. – Começou como um querubim e foi evoluindo, agora é um Arcanjo, segundo a tia Lilian. Cris tem uma fada também no mesmo lugar.

- Agora entendi o porquê deles se chamarem assim. – disse Neville.

- Esses Potter têm muitos segredos. – disse Gina meio decepcionada.

- Não se preocupe querida. Ninguém sabe todos. – disse Fernanda. – Nem nossos pais. Não é nada pessoal.

- Você parece ser a pessoa mais indicada aqui, para saber isso. – disse Flávia fazendo a corar.

- Espero. – disse sinceramente a ruiva.

- Aposto que você sabe alguns segredinhos dele. – disse Fred que escutava a conversa com o irmão.

- E nunca contou nada pra seus pobres e inocentes irmãos. – disse George.

- Não sabia que tinha irmãos mais novos. Para serem inocentes. – retrucou a ruiva.

* * *

Harry mergulho e começou a escutar a voz sedutora das sereianas e resolveu seguir próximo ao fundo do lago, sabendo que assim acharia mais facilmente a cidade deste seres. Como estava ficando muito escuro sacou a varinha e fez o feitiço de luz.

Esse movimento chamou a atenção de alguns grindylows. Dois chegaram a agarrar as pernas do moreno e um tentou pegar a sua varinha, mas Harry soltou uma onda de poder que percorreu todo o seu corpo fazendo os grindylows o soltar.

Nadou mais um pouco e encontrou com um fantasma, Murta que Geme. Sorriu para ela e acenou, mesmo ela sendo um pouco anti-social, ele gostava da fantasma, que alguns diziam ter uma queda por ele.

- Tente por ali. – disse Murta, sabendo que ele estava fazendo ali. Ela tinha espionado Cedrico e contado para ele a alguns dias quando ele foi fazer uma visita, escondendo das fãs, onde elas nunca pensariam em procurar, um banheiro feminino.

- Obrigado. – disse ele apenas mexendo os lábios, sabendo que nenhum som sairia.

Seguiu o caminho indicado e começou a ver sinais de uma civilização. Vez ou outra via ilustrações, entre elas algumas com a lula gigante.

No que parecia ser a praça central dos sereianos ele viu os quatro reféns, ladeados por alguns guerreiros. Ao lado de sua irmã estava, Cho, a francesa que foi com Vitor ao baile e uma menininha que parecia ter uns sete anos, que pela cara e cabelo era irmã de Fleur.

Usou a varinha para quebrar a corrente que prendia Cris. Olhou para os lados e não conseguiu ver sinal nenhum dos outros. Decidiu pela primeira vez sentir onde estavam os outros, concentrou e percebeu que Vitor estava meio transformado em um tubarão estava do outro lado do lago, Cedrico usava um feitiço que cobria a sua cabeça e também estava mais perto, mas o que mais preocupou era Fleur que estava em terra, ao lado da Madame Pomfrey.

Sem pensar lançou feitiços nos três reféns, Cho e a francesa do Vitor tiveram parte da corrente modificada por uma linha de luz, que se romperia a aproximação dos campeões, mas a irmã da veela foi libertada, o que causou reboliço entre os sereianos, alguns apontaram seus tridentes para ele.

Harry, que pesquisou um pouco antes da prova, se virou para a maior fêmea do grupo que ele sabia ser a chefe e olhou diretamente para ela e passou a imagem da adversária sendo atendida pela enfermeira.

Com um movimento ela ordenou que todos se afastassem e Harry pegou as duas meninas e seguiu para a superfície. Ao romper a barreira que separa a água do ar as duas acordaram.

- "Tudo bem com você?" – disse Harry para a irmã, através da ligação entre eles, já que ainda estava sobre os efeitos do guelricho.

-"Sim, mas o que ela faz aqui?"- perguntou se referindo a loirinha que estava com eles.

- "Tive que salva-la também. A Fleur abandonou a prova."

- "Você realmente acreditou que ficaríamos presos para sempre. Só mesmo você e sua maldita mania se salvar a todos." – disse ela com um sorriso.

- "Vamos nadando, que ainda tenho que mostrar para todos que salvei vocês."

Os três seguiram para o local onde estavam os juízes, e vez ou outra, Harry fazia uns saltos para alegrar as meninas.

Chegaram exatamente quando os efeitos da planta terminaram em Harry, e quando se aproximavam da borda do lago, viram Fleur correndo e pulando no pescoço da irmã. Era uma cena tocante. Logo ela se desvinculou da irmã e puxou Harry para um abraço.

- Obrrigada. Você salvo minha irman, Gabrielle, ella nem era sua refem. – disse ela dando um beijo no rosto dele e voltando a falar com a irmã em francês o que parecia ser desculpas.

- Parece que teremos uma ruiva com raiva de você. – disse Cris quando eles foram levados para a tenda médica.

- Será você ou a mamãe? – desconversou ele.

- Você sabe bem que nenhuma delas.

Depois de algum tempo chegou Cedrico seguido de Vitor.

Dumbledore e Bartolomeu chegaram perto da borda e conversaram com a chefe dos sereianos.

Pouco depois foi anunciada a pontuação de cada. Harry ficou com a pontuação máxima, pelo que fez e como lidou com o abandono da francesa. Depois, Cedrico e Vitor, que acabaram empatados em segundo na classificação geral e Fleur recebeu metade dos pontos pelo feitiço Cabeça de Bolha que lançou.

Os reféns foram examinados e liberados, enquanto os campeões aguardavam instruções para a prova final.

Pelo tempo eles esperariam que todos voltassem para o castelo.

- Gostaria mais uma vez parabenizar a todos. – disse Crouch ao entrar na barraca juntamente com Amélia Bones. – Vocês demonstraram muita lógica ao descobrir o enigma e poder ao entrarem no lago.

- Foram excelentes. – disse Amélia.

- Bom vamos resolver as questões da terceira prova logo para que vocês possam descansar e comemorar. – disse novamente Crouch. – Ela será realizada no dia 24 de julho, e vocês receberam mais informações um mês antes. Boa sorte.

- Estão dispensados por hora. – disse Amélia.

Harry seguiu para o castelo sem se importar com os outros campeões. Somente quando chegou ao primeiro andar foi que percebeu que alguém o seguia. Virou-se e deu de cara com Fleur.

- Perdon. – disse a francesa. – Non queria assustar você, só querria agrradecer por salvar Gabrielle.

- Não foi nada. Você faria o mesmo pela minha irmã. – disse o moreno sem jeito.

- Duvido. – disse a garota puxando-o para um beijo.

Harry surpreso, demorou a reagir, e quando o fez puxando-a para mais perto, foi quando sentiu o fundo do armário de vassouras contra as suas costas.

Depois de alguns minutos Fleur saiu do armário retocando a maquiagem e Harry ajeitando a roupa.

- Sabe, Je non beijo qualquer um. – disse Fleur. – Isso deve ser segredo.

- Quem ia acreditar em mim mesmo. – disse o moreno.

Harry caminhou em direção a torre, pensando. Ele contaria para sua irmã e sua mãe. Quem sabe elas não o ajudavam a esquecer a razão e ver a situação com o coração?


	34. Desencontros

Capítulo 34 – Desencontros

Harry então se direcionou até a torre, onde ele tinha certeza que estava acontecendo uma festa em sua homenagem. Conseguiu com magia tirar o batom que a veela tinha deixado em seus lábios. Não queria ter que explicar para ninguém, ainda, que tinha acabado de sair de uma seção de amassos em um armário com a francesa, se bem que sua irmã ia desconfiar de algo, principalmente de sua demora e não conseguir olhar diretamente para Gina imediatamente.

Dito e feito assim que deu a senha para Agnes, foi envolvido pela música e alegria do salão comunal. Sendo que a primeira pessoa que pulou nele foi justamente Cris.

- Uma salva de palmas para o nosso campeão. – disse Lino sendo atendido.

Harry percorreu o salão com o olhar e encontrou seus amigos sentados nos sofás perto da lareira. E ficou tentando imaginar quanto tempo levaria para chegar ali, passando por todos aqueles que queriam cumprimentá-lo. E logo viu uma sombra passar pelo olhar da irmã, possivelmente querendo descobrir o motivo da demora dele.

- Depois. – sussurrou para ela.

Ele teve que contar inúmeras vezes como salvara a irmã. Algumas vezes aumentando outras omitindo partes da historia. Hora nenhuma ele contou como descobriu que Fleur tinha abandonado ou como os sereianos tinham permitido que ele levasse a Gabrielle. Deixou isso para a imaginação de todos.

Sempre que alguma menina ficava mais assanhada ela pulava no pescoço dele e dizia.

- MEU HERÓI. – o que deixava a menina sem graça e seu irmão um pouco irritado, pois todos olhavam para ele.

Quando olhou de novo, Gina já não estava sentada com as gêmeas. Deu um suspiro resignado e tentou encontrar a menina pelo salão. Nada.

- "Você viu a Gina?" – perguntou Harry para a irmã através da ligação entre eles, enquanto contava mais uma vez a historia toda.

- "Acho que ela subiu. Por quê?" – respondeu a ruiva entediada pelas perguntas feitas a ela e também ao Harry.

- "Nada."

- "Desembucha."

- "Esperava que ela, como minha amiga, ela me desse pelo menos os parabéns." – disse ele quase de forma infantil.

- "Aconteceu algo entre vocês. Eu sei, Desembucha."

- "Hoje você tá repetitiva."

- "E você tá chato, Fala de uma vez, homem."

- "Andamos meio distante. E ontem quando você pediu para que ela me devolver O Livro para mim... e bem... nós quase nos beijamos, mas Eu recuei quando percebi alguém chegando. Maldito Rony, Maldito Torneio, Maldito Harry Potter."

- "E você queria que ela tivesse ali te esperando para pular no seu pescoço e te beijar. ACORDA."

- "Não é nada disso. Eu queria apenas conversar com ela. Ela é minha amiga ainda, eu acho." – disse ele e deu um suspiro audível.

- "Vá lá no quarto."

- "Ela não tá sozinha. A Demelza tá no quarto."

- "Amanhã você fala com ela."

- "Algo me diz que não vai tão fácil assim. Vou tentar subir, então Boa Noite."

- "Noite."

Harry usou uma distração proporcionada pelos gêmeos ao dar um Creme de Canário para o Neville e subiu para seu quarto. Sabia que ainda é cedo para dormir, mas se sentia extremamente cansado, usou muito de seus poderes principalmente para se comunicar com a chefe dos Sereianos. E aliado ao fato de que comeu pouco o dia inteiro.

Trocou de roupa e capotou na cama, sem se preocupar em vestir uma camisa. Agora todo o colégio já havia visto a sua tatuagem, e ela parecia estar em sua forma definitiva. Sem contar que ele mesmo enfeitiçou a porta para permitir a entrada apenas de algumas pessoas. Seriam poucas as pessoas que conseguiriam entrar ali agora.

* * *

Gina voltou para o salão. Ela tinha subido para conversar com Demelza, que havia recebido uma carta de um admirador e queria a opinião da ruiva. Instintivamente procurou o moreno, mas não o encontrou. Numa segunda olhada pelo salão encontrou o olhar de Cris, que indicou o dormitório masculino, sem que mais ninguém percebesse.

Como mais ninguém tinha percebido a menina nas escadas, ela subiu para o quarto do quarto ano.

Encontrou-o adormecido na cama, e quase perdeu o ar quando o viu sem camisa e de perto desta vez.

Seria um pecado acordar um anjo como esse, então ela apenas deu um beijo nos lábios do moreno e sussurrou sabendo que ele saberia que ela esteve ali, quando acordasse.

- Belíssima Prova, MEU Campeão.

E saiu.

* * *

Harry corria pelos corredores, ele precisava encontrar a Gina. A ruiva tinha visitá-lo depois que ele adormecerá. Era algo que ele precisava para poder ir atrás dela. Mas quando estava chegando no salão principal, onde ele sabia que ela estava, alguém o barra.

- Harry. Preciso conversar com você. – disse Lilian.

- Pode ser daqui a pouco, mãe. Eu ainda não tomei café e ontem quase não me alimentei. – disse ele.

- Tem comida no escritório do seu pai. Esse é o único horário que temos para conversar a sós.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele desaminado.

Seguiram para a sala onde os aurores estavam locados. Lilian sabia que todos estavam neste momento no salão tomando café, e tinha pedido a Tonks que deixasse ela com Harry um pouco.

- Anjo, eu estou preocupada com você. Desde o baile você perdeu o brilho nos olhos. Me conte o que aconteceu. – disse ela, ambos sabiam que a ruiva sabia muito bem o que tinha acontecido, mas ela queria ouvir da boca dele.

- Eu não consigo. – disse ele.

- Pode falar.

- E não consigo ficar longe dela. No Baile nós ficamos, e no dia seguinte...

- O que?

- Eu fui atrás da Gina. Eu estava feliz com ela, ia pedir ela em namoro, mas ela tinha outra idéia e me deu um fora.

- Simplesmente assim. Eu conheço a Gina e ela não faria isso sem um motivo.

- Sim ela tinha um. Ela não podia ficar com um campeão. – disse ele com raiva.

- Como se você também gostasse da sua fama. – disse Lilian.

- É, mas eu não posso viver sem a minha fama. Mas pelo que parece, ela pode. Ficando longe de mim. Eu sou o maldito Menino-que-Sobreviveu, o fantástico garoto que enganou Dumbledore e um monte de gente e se tornou O Campeão do Tribruxo, aquele que desrespeitou todas as regras.

- Sei bem o que é isso. – disse ela.

- Duvido. – retrucou ele se largando no sofá.

- Marotos te diz algo. Pela sua reação sim. Você acha que foi fácil para mim, Mary e Anna e a Gi ficarmos com eles. Eles eram admirados e cobiçados por todas as meninas. Você tinha que ver o que acontecia quando eles entravam em uma ambiente com a aura de caça. Fico feliz que éramos as "vitimas". Eu tentei por muito tempo ignorar o que sentia pelo seu pai, até que ele me enganou e acabei indo em um passeio a Hogsmeade com ele. Você sabe essa historia. Cada uma tinha um modo de conviver com isso. Mary recebeu a idéia de usar uma coleira, e usava ciúmes contra ele, assim como ela faz agora, essa brincadeira de trocá-lo por você. Anna fazia o estilo selvagem, era mais uma fera protegendo o que era dela. A Gi não tinha muito problema, o Guinho sempre foi doido nela, mesmo ela namorando outro. Acho que ignorar ele era o meu. Mas depois que começamos a namorar com ele me senti mais segura, sabia que ele era meu.

- Não foi isso que eu fiquei sabendo. – retrucou ele.

- Você podia ser mais parecido com a sua irmã. – disse Lilian preocupada. – Eu escutei uma conversa de uma menina que estava se vangloriando por ter dormido com o Tiago. Me descontrolei e terminei tudo e tentei me vingar, mas a farsa foi resolvida com a ajuda da Madame Pomfrey e a Mel. No final das contas estamos juntos.

- Mas o que isso tudo tem haver com isso tudo?

- Ela tem medo. Eu tinha medo. Ela gosta de você, eu sei disso, assim como você sabe. Ela tem medo de sofrer de se envolver com você e se machucar. Você é ,digamos, uma pessoa desejável, ela tem medo de que alguém roube você dela. Sem contar que todos vão ficar de olho nela, como ficam com você.

- O que eu faço? – suplicou ele, e Lilian percebeu que ele não tinha mais o ar confiante.

- Converse com ela. Diga o que você sente. Não deixe que os outros ou o que eles pensam separar vocês dois.

- Era o que eu tava indo fazer. – disse ele de forma petulante, - mas vou ter que esperar até o almoço.

- Acho que é melhor você ir. A aula já vai começar.

- Tchau. – disse ele saindo correndo.

- Não tenha pressa meu amor. – disse ela depois que ele saiu. – Vocês estão destinados a estarem juntos e eu ajudarei de todas as formas possíveis.

* * *

Harry chegou correndo a sala de Defesa. Os amigos o olharam, espantados.

- Perdi a hora conversando com a mamãe. – disse ele para a pergunta muda deles.

- Podia dar uma desculpa melhor. – disse Rony. – Pode falar o nome da menina.

- Gina. – disse ele só para aporrinhar, e entrou na sala.

- Mas ela tava com a gente. – disse o ruivo para a namorada.

- Então ele tava dizendo a verdade. – disse a menina com lógica. – E você sabe que ele enfrentaria um gigante por ela, e fica enchendo o saco dele. Que grande amigo você é.

- Eu não sabia disso. – disse Tony e o amigo confirmou que também não.

- Bom dia, turma. – Disse Remo acabando com qualquer chance de conversa. – Hoje não estudaremos nenhuma criatura das trevas. Foi solicitado pelo diretor que lhes falasse sobre humanos que as combatem. São uma classe diferente de humanos, algo entre os bruxos e não-bruxos. Normalmente não possuem poder mágicos, mas existem casos registrados disso. Pouquíssimos, mas existem. São conhecidos como Caçadores. Não sabem muito da origem deles, apenas que o primeiro Caçador foi Gabriel Van Helsing.

- Professor. – Chamou Dino. – Pode se tornasse um Caçador?

- Não, não se pode se tornar um Caçador. Assim como não se poder se tornar um bruxo, se nasce assim. Eles têm habilidades diferentes. Tem força o suficiente para combater um lobisomem sem armas e velocidade para matar um vampiro centenário. Possuem sentidos aguçados. Geralmente eles são descendentes de outros Caçadores. Raras são as vezes que nasce algum entre os trouxas. Nunca entre os bruxos. Porém como já disse um filho de Caçador pode ser também um bruxo, desde que filho de um bruxo também.

- Quer dizer o filho de Caçador com uma bruxa pode ser os dois, pai? – perguntou Tony.

- Sim. Somente assim. E possivelmente seria o mais poderoso de todos.

* * *

Harry estava frustrado, já fazia três meses que teve a conversa com sua mãe e não conseguiu um momento a sós com Gina durante esse tempo. Ela andava muito com as amigas e ele não faria nada para atrapalhar a menina, e sempre que a via sozinha algo o atrapalhava. Um bando de meninas se colocava em seu caminho. Ou um professor aparecia atrás dele, mas o que era mais comum era aparece um ruivo para lhe atrapalhar. Ele sabia que eles faziam isso de propósito, já que algumas vezes era um dos gêmeos separados.

Ele pensou algumas vezes de seqüestrá-la enquanto ela dormia, mas com certeza ela não ia quer ouvi-lo se fizesse isso.

Então ele olhava no mapa para encontrá-la sozinha, e longe daqueles que poderiam atrapalhar. Rony estava na biblioteca com Hermione, Fred e George confabulavam com Lino no Salão Principal, Tonks estava com Remo. Era a hora ela subia pelo caminho que ligava a torre da Corvinal com a deles.

Aparatou perto dela, não queria assustá-la, por isso ficou esperando em um corredor na frente dela.

- Oi Harry, me procurando? – perguntou ela sabendo dos esforços dele para falar com ela, mas não facilitava para ele. Se ele realmente a queria, teria que correr atrás dela, as palavras dele a magoaram, assim como ela sabia que ele também tinha ficado magoado com ela.

- Oi, Foguinho, estou sim. – disse ele sabendo que era gozação dela. – Preciso falar com você.

- Precisa ser no corredor ou podemos ir para alguma sala?

- Melhor em alguma sala. – disse ele. – Eu sei uma muito boa para isso.

Mas ao se virarem para seguir para a sala precisa, deram de cara com Melissa.

- Potter. Estão convocando os Campeões para uma reunião.

- Agora? – perguntou o moreno, olhando diretamente para Gina, que ria da cara frustrada dele.

- Infelizmente.

- Outro dia conversamos. – disse Gina. – Isso é importante, também.

- Vamos então. – disse ele para a auror.

Os dois caminhavam para fora do castelo, Harry o fazia mecanicamente.

- Sabia que você se parece com seu pai, mais que parece. – disse Mel. – E não estou falando da aparência.

- Como é? – perguntou ele voltando do mundo da lua.

- Ele sempre faz essa cara quando brigava com Lilian. E se me lembro bem o Guinho também.

- Você conhece eles há muito tempo?

- Sim. Conheci quando entrei na escola. Eu estava no primeiro ano e eles formando. Eu acabei ajudando eles quando outros sonserinos atacaram as meninas. E desde então sou considerada por todos como uma irmã. Só não conheci aquele tal de Rabicho, que era um comensal.

- Como é isso?

- Está vendo esta pulseira, eles me deram no último dia de aula deles. Eles sempre sabiam como eu estava. Uma vez, quando eu estava no sétimo ano, um idiota não acreditou nas historias dos marotos e tentou me agarrar. Seu pai, Sirius e Remo apareceram na mesma hora na porta do castelo e rumaram para a sala que estávamos. Uma pena que não tinha mais o que fazer, eu já tinha dado uma surra nele e ele estava inconsciente. Eu passava um tempo na casa de um deles nas férias, e muitas vezes cuidei de você e sua irmã. Eles me ensinaram muita coisa, principalmente defesa pessoal. Quando ingressei na academia tirei notas excelentes e deixei a todos eles bem orgulhosos, e assim eu pude escolher meus tutores. Tiago Potter e Sirius Black. Eles eram os melhores e mais rigorosos de todos.

Harry não conseguiu falar nada. Eles tinham acabado de chegar no campo de Quadribol, que estava irreconhecível.

- Tenham calma senhores. Vocês ainda terão o campo de quadribol quando terminarmos. – Disse Amélia Bones.

- Estamos aqui para informar que a terceira prova será um Labirinto. No Centro dele estará a Taça do Tribruxo. Aquele que chegar primeiro será considerado o Campeão e receberá o prêmio. – Disse Crounch. – A pontuação que vocês possuem serve para indicar a posição de entrada e o tempo entre vocês. Primeiro entrará o Sr. Potter que possui mais pontos, seguido dos Srs Digorry e Krum e depois a Srta DeLacour. Estamos entendidos? Estão dispensados.

Harry seguiu para a torre pensando no que teria que fazer.


	35. Tomando uma Decisão

Capitulo 35 – Tomando uma Decisão

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Cris, quando ele chegou.

- A terceira prova será um labirinto. – disse ele para o grupo.

- Eu temia isso. – disse Hermione. – Pesquisei os outros torneios e essa era a pior prova que eles podiam colocar.

- Mas é só um labirinto. – disse Rony.

- Mas os obstáculos são mágicos. – disse a morena. – Podem colocar lá qualquer coisa. Magias, criaturas mágicas e armadilhas. Teve uma vez que nenhum dos competidores conseguiu sair de lá.

- Então, o pequeno Harry tem que estar preparado para tudo. – disse Fernanda.

- Ele vai ter que treinar muito para isso. – disse Flávia.

As ruivas não compartilhavam a animação das gêmeas. Mione e Tony se prontificaram a pesquisar algumas magias e criaturas que poderia ser útil para o moreno. Rony dava dicas esdrúxulas enquanto Neville perguntava sobre a sebe que servia de paredes para o labirinto.

Harry não estava prestando a atenção na conversa a sua volta, ficou extremamente preocupado com tudo isso, seria a oportunidade perfeita para que ele morresse e ninguém pudesse fazer nada.

- "Pai, mãe" – chamou ele mentalmente. – "Contaram da terceira prova, e estou preocupado."

- "Com o que meu filho?" – perguntou Lilian.

- "Eles podem atacar neste momento."

- "Estamos de olho em tudo." – respondeu Tiago. – "Já tinham conversado com Dumbledore, mas nada pode ser feito para alterar isso, já estava tudo esquematizado antes de tudo começar e você ser envolvido."

- "Eu estarei sozinho ali." – disse o menino com medo. – "Seria muita covardia minha usar meus poderes para vencer rapidamente esse torneio. Sem contar que é muita injustiça com os outros campeões que se inscreveram. Vocês já descobriram quem colocou meu nome no cálice?"

- "Não, estamos investigando, mas nenhum suspeito viável." – respondeu Tiago.

- "Tudo dará certo, meu anjo. Não se preocupe." – disse Lilian.

- "Hoje eu não to com cabeça para mais nada. Vou dormir antes que essa dor na cicatriz piore."

* * *

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte mais calmo. Ele tinha conversado um pouco com Guinho que o tranqüilizou. Mais tinha uma coisa que ele pretendia resolver antes de mergulhar de cabeça em treinamentos. Gina.

Sentiu que a ruiva também não dormiu muito bem, e que madrugara. Seguiu para o salão principal, onde ela estava, provavelmente brincando com a comida.

E foi assim que ele a encontrou. No Salão Principal havia poucos alunos e apenas Hagrid na mesa dos professores.

- Bom dia Foguinho. – disse ele. – Tia Molly não te ensinou que é feio brincar com a comida.

- Que susto Harry. – disse ela colocando a mão no coração. – Assim você me mata.

- Eu nunca ia quer uma coisa dessas.

- Mas que felicidade é essa? Ontem você estava mal.

- Ontem foi só o choque, hoje já tenho tudo planejado.

- Que bom. – disse a ruiva abrindo o primeiro sorriso do dia.

- E podemos aproveitar que não tem ninguém por perto e... – ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois uma coruja negra deixa cair sobre seu colo uma carta, sem nem ao menos pousar e volta para os jardins da escola.

- Que estranho, não é hora do correio. – disse a ruiva.

Harry não disse nada, abriu a carta e começou a ler, seus olhos se escureceram e todo o calor do salão pareceu abandonar o recinto. Gina teve que se aproximar de Harry para não congelar.

- Que foi? – perguntou ela tremendo o queixo o que fez o menino acordar e controlar seus poderes.

Ele ainda não falou nada, apenas passou a carta para ela.

"_Morre Harry Potter. _

_Harry Tiago Potter (__31-07-1980 __24-06-1995) morreu na noite de ontem durante a realização da última prova do Torneio Tribruxo. O Campeão do Torneio que consta com a participação de outras escolas mágicas, apareceu morto após o fim da realização da tarefa que definiu o vencedor. Sendo que as causas ainda estão sendo investigadas e a hipótese mais aceita e que foi um acidente provocado pelos obstáculos do labirinto... "_

O texto continuava falando da historia do menino e como ele participou do torneio. Havia duas fotos dele. Uma com o uniforme de quadribol, e outra com ele estirado no chão com a taça do torneio jogada aos seus pés. Mas não tinha assinatura do repórter.

A segunda folha chocou mais ainda a ruiva, continha os obituários da Cris, da Lilian, das gêmeas, da Mary e do Tony, todos falando sobre acidentes, mas os intervalos de mortes eram pequenos e todos terminavam em um período de um ano.

- Mas que brincadeira é essa? – perguntou a menina.

- Não é brincadeira, é uma ameaça. – disse Harry. – Ao meu pai, ao Sirius e ao Remo.

A forma com que o menino falou isso teve mais efeito que o poder que ele liberou antes. Sem pensar ele se levanta a procura dos pais. Sem notar que a ruiva o seguiu.

Tiago estava falando na reunião que estava acontecendo com os outros aurores e com Lilian, quando sentiu o poder de Harry.

- Algo está errado. – disse ele. – Harry está vindo para cá.

- Isso me preocupa. – disse Lilian tentando fazer contato com o filho e não conseguindo.

De repente, a porta se abre e por ela surge o moreno.

- Acabei de receber isso. – disse ele lançando para o pai a carta.

Tiago foi o primeiro a ler, tentou manter o sangue frio, mas o que conseguiu foi esfriar a sala como Harry tinha feito com o salão, ao ler da morte da esposa. Só se controlou quando Lilian tirou a carta da mão dele.

Ela passou a ler a carta, mesmo que tenha começado a chorar logo na primeira linha, ela se manteve firme e no controle, e conseguiu ler tudo. Reparou em algo que provavelmente os morenos não viram, no final havia dois nomes sem texto ou foto. Eram Tiago Potter e Gina Weasley, seguidos por uma interrogação. Seria obvio que isso se referia aos dois colegas de turma deles que ajudaram a derrotar Voldemort, que possuíam seus destinos desconhecidos. Sem que ninguém percebesse, já que ainda estavam se recuperando do frio, ela rasgou esse pedaço de papel e guardou no bolso. Passando a carta para frente. Quando todos terminaram de ler, estavam revoltados e prontos para a batalha.

- Acidentes uma ova. – disse Sirius. – Seriam assassinados.

- Por que fariam isso? – perguntou Tonks.

- Vingança. – responderam os três marotos.

- Nós combatemos os comensais na batalha final. – respondeu Mary.

- Vocês acham que são os comensais? – perguntou Mel.

- Sim, existem muitos que estão soltos. Alguns não foram capturados, outros conseguiram se safar. – disse Remo.

- E eles já estão usando o torneio para me pegar. – disse Harry. – Mas eles terão que vir com tudo para isso.

Lilian tremeu ao perceber que os olhos do menino mudaram e assumiram os de um felino. O mesmo olhar se refletia em Tiago. Remo e Sirius tinham o olhar canino. Há muito tempo aquele castelo não via os Cavaleiros do Apocalipse reunidos e querendo sangue.

- Vamos nos acalmar. – disse Lilian. – Não adianta nada queremos matar alguém, se não sabemos a quem. Não sabemos qual comensal fez isso. E ainda temos tempo para nos preparar. Isso foi feito para desestruturar. Temos que levar isso aos juízes do torneio, já que esse é o primeiro alvo, e algo pode acabar afetando os outros também. Meu anjo, quero que você mantenha a cabeça fria, se prepare melhor que está fazendo, evite discussões e se preciso azare a todos de uma vez. Cuidaremos dos outros por enquanto. Infelizmente na prova você estará sozinho, fisicamente, mas estaremos de olho em você o tempo todo.

- Eu sobreviverei, mesmo que Voldemort apareça na minha frente. – disse o menino estufando o peito.

- Eu sei, Anjo, eu sei. – disse ela. – Agora você tem que voltar para o salão principal e comer algo, você precisará de muita energia.

- Tá. – disse ele.

O menino saiu da sala e deu de cara com Gina que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Calma, nada disso vai acontecer. – disse o moreno abraçando-a.

- E Você, a Cris, as gêmeas. – disse ela.

- Devemos confiar neles, e... Vamos conversar em outro lugar. – disse ele ao escutar um barulho no corredor.

Gina se deixou levar e apenas percebeu que estava no sétimo andar, em uma sala que ela nunca viu, mais parecia com a sala de estar da casa dos Potter.

- Você ouviu tudo? – perguntou o moreno e ela consentiu. – Então você ouviu que provavelmente foram novamente os comensais. E sei que você sabe a historia de como Voldemort foi derrotado, os Marotos foram de grande ajuda naquele dia, eles combateram diretamente aos comensais, e muitos deles estão soltos.

- E eles estão se vingando. – afirmou a ruiva.

- Isso mesmo. Eu sou o primeiro alvo deles, eles farão algo durante a prova e acreditam que não podemos fazer nada para evitar isso. Estão errados.

- E o que você fará? Treinará somente?

- Sim, você percebeu que eles acreditam que eu ganharei o torneio, e isso será verdade, não posso colocar os outros nisso, mas meu treinamento não será apenas para a prova, treinarei para enfrentar os comensais como se eles fossem aparecer para me pegar no meio do labirinto. E infelizmente, terei que usar todo o tempo livre pra isso. Acordei com a decisão de me acertar com você. Mas agora isso mudou. Eu ainda quero ficar com você, namorar, esse tipo de coisa, mas não quero você no meio disso agora. Sei que eles não pararão apenas por que eu vou sobreviver. Não serei um bom namorado agora, aliás, nem sei se serei em qualquer momento, mas não me sentirei bem não dando atenção que você merece agora. Mas depois do fim desse torneio, conversaremos direito. Se você quiser.

- Sim, eu te espero. Até o fim do torneio, ai você terá que correr atrás de mim. – disse ela se levantando e correndo para a saída da sala.

- Não era depois disso tudo? – disse ele confuso seguindo a menina.

Ela corria em direção ao salão principal, para distrair os dois, estava feliz com a conversa e com as promessas do moreno, a de sobreviver e depois de ficar com ela. Mas nem conseguiu correr alguns corredores e já tinha Harry na sua sombra. Distraído com o moreno trombou em alguém.

- Desculpe-me. – disse ela para a pessoa.

Era uma pessoa que eles nunca tinham visto andando pelos corredores, mas sabiam que era. Era a professora de adivinhação Trelawney.

- Professora. – chamou Harry ao perceber que ela parecia estar fora do ar.

- _O Demônio de garras de metal voltará. Com uma missão igual a do seu rival. Abalará as estruturas de algo que parecia estar consolidado e retornará com algo que se diz perdido há milênios. Disputa de poder ocorrerá, mas ninguém sairá perdendo. A menina de cabelos de fogo ao seu lado ficará, mesmo o Anjo não gostando. Os Servos do antigo Senhor jurarão lealdade a um novo Mestre, um que não é humano. O Demônio se aliará ao Anjo, para essa ameaça acabar. O Demônio de garras de metal voltará._

- Professora. – chamou o moreno após ela voltar ao que acreditava ser seu normal.

- Oi, meninos, vocês não deveriam estar no café. Se bem que vi na bola de cristal nosso encontro. Uma pena que vocês não fazem a minha aula. – disse Sibila se afastando.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Gina.

- Creio eu que foi uma profecia. – disse ele meio aborrecido pelo ocorrido e pela possível interpretação que ele fez.

- Mas a Mione disse que ela é uma charlatã, como pode?

- Não sei, mas parece que ela não tem controle e nem mesmo sabe que fez uma profecia.

- Não entendi nada. – disse ela. – Mas acho que tem haver com você.

- Pode ser, mas nem sempre as profecias se cumprem.

- Espero que essa se cumpra. – disse ela, e ao ver o espanto dele continua. – Se ela re refere a você, quer dizer que pelo menos você sairá desta armadilha. Digo dos comensais. Você ouviu, "Ninguém sairá perdendo".

- Sim, então seremos felizes juntos.

- Você terá que me pegar primeiro. – disse ela voltando a correr.

- Adoro caçar. – disse ele seguindo a brincadeira da menina, seria a ultima oportunidade para isso até o fim do ano.


	36. Ansiedade

Capítulo 36 – Ansiedade.

Os dois caminhavam abraçados para o salão principal, depois que Harry conseguiu alcançar novamente a ruiva. Ele resolveu aproveitar os momentos que teria ao lado de Gina para essas demonstrações de carinho, para reafirmar a promessa.

No hall de entrada uma pessoa se aproxima deles. Era Fleur.

- Bonjour. – disse a loira. – Potter, preciso falar com você.

Ela parecia nervosa e não se importava com o que os outros falariam.

- Pode falar. – disse ele.

- Pode parrecer estranho, mas eu non sabia o que fazer. Madame Maxime contou da carta que você recebeu. Eu estou com medo. Do que pode acontecer agora. Gostaria de saber se você pode me treinar como você.

Gina ficou espantada com a proposta e não reagiu, já Harry pareceu ficar pensativo.

- Infelizmente, não vou pode te ajudar. Ou melhor treinar você. Não é nada pelo torneio, mas acho que os outros não gostaram mesmo assim. Posso te ajudar de outra forma. Tome pegue esse livro, ele poderá ajudar muito.

- Mas você non precisará dele? – perguntou a loira sem aceitar.

- Eu sei todos os feitiços dele, e o livro é da biblioteca, portanto nada de errado. – disse ele. – Me desculpe senhoritas, mas agora tenho aula, e o professor não gosta nada de mim.

Ele deu um beijo na bochecha da Gina e um acena para Fleur, saindo para as masmorras.

- Legal o seu namorado. – disse a loira.

- Ele não é meu namorado. – respondeu a ruiva, pensando 'ainda'.

- Non, parece. Ele é ton joven, mas é poderoso. Vou contar uma coisa para você, por que eu gosto dele e de você. É um segredo. – disse a francesa se certificando que ninguém estava por perto para ouvir. – Depois que ele salvou Gabrielle, minha irmã, nós ficamos em um armário. Ele é um rapaz bonito, esperto e corajoso, normalmente, eu tenho que usar meus poderes de veela para ficar com um menino, mesmo que ele queira ficar comigo, Mas com Potter foi diferente, e ele non contou pra ninguém, como costuma acontecer.

- Por que está me contando?

- Para nada ficar entre vocês. Como disse gosto de vocês, principalmente juntos. – disse a menina saindo.

- Veja com a Madame Maxime se ela consegue com Dumbledore para conseguir uma sala para você treinar.

- Merci, Srta Weasley.

- Pode me chamar de Gina.

* * *

Gina pode ter aceitado a justificativa de Fleur e com isso sua amizade. O que não quer dizer que ela não vá colocar Harry contra a parede. Ela estava esperando que o moreno voltasse do seu treino do dia. O salão Comunal já havia esvaziado, restando apenas ela ali. Teve que aturar por muito tempo Dino dando em cima dela, mas foi só os gêmeos aparecerem que o garoto sumiu num instante.

Quando a porta se abriu, ela já estava de pé, sem se importar em marcar a página do livro que fingia ler.

Harry a olhou e logo levantou os braços.

- Sou inocente, não fui eu. Eles já estavam daquele jeito quando passei por eles. – disse ele.

- Foram Fernanda e Flávia. Mas não é sobre isso que quero que você fale, Potter.

- Ops! Que que fiz de errado?

- Você, Fleur DeLacour, segunda prova, armários de vassouras, amassos e beijos.

- Ela te contou. – afirmou ele com pesar. – Foi ela quem pediu segredo, mesmo porque quem iria acreditar em mim, eu sou _ton joven_. Ela estava feliz, e achou que era uma boa forma de retribuir. Acho que pelos poderes dela, ela não conhece outros meios de agradar os homens, uma pena. Foram somente beijos e amassos como você disse, mas não significou nada para mim nem para ela. Depois que voltei com a irmã dela do lago, ela passou a me olhar diferente, não mais como o menino mimado que conseguiu burlar o torneio, mas como alguém poderoso, você viu que ela veio me pedir ajuda para combater os comensais, caso seja necessário. Acho que agora ela me vê como um amigo. Bom essa experiência serviu para que eu percebesse que eu realmente gosto de você. Tive uma mulher bonita e poderosa nos meus braços, mas não senti nada por ela. Sinto por você, que também é poderosa, mesmo sendo mais jovem e com menos tempo de estudo, e muito mais bonita, sem precisar de recorrer ao seu encanto de veela, para conseguir o que quer.

Ela se segurou firme para não pular nele, e beijá-lo, mas ele veio se aproximando com essa intenção. Ele estava poucos centímetros dela, quando:

- Harry é você? – perguntou Rony das escadas que ligam ao dormitório.

Harry se afastou dela e virou para o ruivo, dizendo.

- Sou eu, já estou subindo.

- Tá legal.

- Melhor eu ir. – disse ele. – Sabe tem horas que eu odeio os seus irmãos. Boa Noite.

Ele voltou a se aproximar e deu um selinho. Para ela foi apenas um prêmio de consolação, mas para ele foi a promessa de mais.

- Boa noite. – respondeu ela frustrada.

* * *

O mês que faltava para a terceira prova passou voando. Harry só era visto durante as aulas e no café da manhã e almoço. Ninguém sabia onde ele estava apenas duas ruivas. Durante as refeições que ele fazia no salão com o resto da escola, ele passava o tempo todo paquerando Gina, que não perdia a oportunidade retribuía. Sempre que um dos dois saía da mesa, eles trocavam um singelo selinho, apenas para todos ficassem sabendo que eles estavam envolvidos um com o outro, mesmo ainda não se acertado.

Quem não gostava muito disso eram os irmãos Weasley. Que sempre fechavam a cara quando via o que os dois faziam. Mas não falavam nada, principalmente que estavam com as meninas do lado para apoiar o quase casal.

No dia da realização da prova os aurores estavam reunidos antes do café para ajustas a medidas de segurança para a tarefa.

- Alguém pode abrir a janela para essa coruja entrar, já tá me irritando. – disse Tiago. – Se for más noticias que venham logo.

Tonks abriu a janela e uma coruja negra entrou e parou na frente de Sirius.

- Estranho tem o brasão da família. – disse ele. – Deve ser do Régulos. Vou ler para vocês.

_Querido Irmão_

_Sei que é estranho escrever para você depois de tanto tempo, mas acho que isso é mais importante que uma briga de família. _

_Você deve se lembrar que fiquei deslumbrado com as idéias do Lorde das Trevas assim como o resto da família, exceto você e a Andy. Mas depois que eu vi o que ele podia fazer, digo matar a todos os que eram contrários a ele, ou simplesmente diferentes dele, eu mudei de opinião, mudei quando vi você e seus amigos lutarem, vi vocês defenderem em Hogwarts aqueles que vocês gostavam e pararem de provocar os outros. _

_Bom naquela época eu havia sido sondado naquelas festas bestas que você e o Potter odiavam, e se tivesse idade teria aceitado, mas felizmente não tive tempo, ou teria me arrependido e com certeza seria morto. _

_O que quero dizer é que eles entraram em contato comigo de novo, me chamando para me juntar a eles, agora que tinham alguém que os liderasse como o Lorde. Me deram um tempo para pensar, e falaram que mostrariam seu poder em algo grande e que colocaria terror em todos os bruxos. _

_Acredito que seria algo relacionado com Hogwarts, onde eles foram derrotados, e sei que vocês estão aí para garantir que nada aconteça, mas acredito que eles conseguiram fazer algo. _

_Ficarei um tempo desaparecido, pois não aceitarei me juntar a eles. Espero um dia te ver de novo. _

_RAB. _

- Você acredita nele? – perguntou Tiago.

- Sim. E também acho que ele esta se metendo em uma grande enrascada, mesmo fugindo deles. – respondeu o amigo. – Vou responder e mandá-lo para a mansão, assim terá a proteção de nossa família e algumas que eu acrescentei.

- Isso só confirma o que pensamos, eles atacarão na prova do torneio. – disse Mel.

- Sim teremos muita gente assistindo e será noticiado para toda a Europa. – disse Tonks.

- Então nada pode sair errado. – disse Tiago.

* * *

Harry acordou sentindo a tensão no ar. Sabia que parte daquela sensação era por conta da prova, mas tinha algo a mais. Pelo seu planejamento, hoje ele não treinaria, guardaria sua energia e seu poder para o labirinto e os comensais. Desceu para o café, sem esperar ninguém, não agüentaria todos os amigos se preocupando com ele, queria que tudo acabasse logo.

Quando chegou ao Salão Principal, percebeu que muita gente já estava ali, parece que ele não era o único ansioso por ali, mesmo sabendo que parte disso tudo era por conta da provas que realizariam naquele dia.

Foi recebido por palmas e vaias, não se importou com aquilo, seguiu para a mesa da Grifinória, onde já estavam sentados Fernanda, Flávia, Gina, Fred e George.

- Bom dia, campeão. – disseram os gêmeos. – Como se sente, com sorte, preparado?

- Bom dia. – respondeu dando um selinho em Gina só para aborrecer os dois. – Vocês querem saber como apostar hoje.

- Devemos ter cuidado, mano. Ele pode ler mentes. – disse George.

- Não acho que ele nós conhece bem, só isso. – disse Fred.

- Só hoje eles descobriram isso. – disse Fernanda.

- Pensei que fossem mais inteligentes. – disse Flávia.

- Eu quero uma parte dos lucros. – disse Gina.

- Nada disso. – disseram os dois.

- Certo, então eu aposto contra vocês. – disse ela. – E conto para mamãe, tudo o que vocês estão planejando para esse dinheiro.

- Você não sabe de nada. – disse Fred.

- Nem vai ficar sabendo.

Harry estava se divertindo com aquela discussão e sabia que Gina aprontaria com os dois e conseguiria o que quer.

- Isso não importa, mamãe vai revistar vocês, e vai descobrir a verdade e acabar com vocês dois.

- Vinte e cinco por cento e você não pode apostar com ninguém. – disse Fred.

- E pegar ou nada feito.

- Tudo bem, eu ia pedir dez. – disse ela.

- Ela enganou vocês. – disse Harry. – deviam aprender a negociar.

- Agora nos diga o que fazer chefinho.

- Não aceite aposta apenas no campeão. Peça a colocação geral. – disse o moreno.

- Ótima idéia. Não tinha pensado nisso. – Disse George.

- Assim aumentam as possibilidades e diminui a quantidade de pessoas que acertaram. – disse Fred. – Brilhante.

- Eu vencerei. – disse Harry com toda a confiança, o que espantou a todos menos Gina, que sabia o que estava acontecendo. – Em segundo, ficará a Fleur, seguido pelo Cedrico e finalmente Krum.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou um deles.

-Sim. – disse Harry. – E se quiserem ajuda para as apostas, acredito que as meninas podem ajudar.

- Podemos mesmo. – disse Fernanda.

- Só pedimos descontos vitalícios para seus produtos. – disse Flávia.

- Aceitamos. – disseram os ruivos.

- Espalhem por ai que Fleur está com certos desconfortos femininos e que ouviram que o Vitor tem uma porção que aumenta seus poderes.

- Perfeito. – disseram todos.

- O que vocês estão discutindo? – perguntou Tony se sentando entre as gêmeas.

- Nada não. – disseram todos.

- É impressão minha ou vocês estão escondendo algo de nós. – disse Rony empurrando Harry para longe de Gina.

- Tem hora que é melhor não saber das coisas maninho. – disse Gina com olhar malicioso.

- Não se preocupe Rony, estávamos aqui desde o começo. – disse Fred.

- Eh Harry Potter, estamos de olho em você. – disse George.

- Sr Potter. – chamou Minerva. – As famílias dos campeões receberam a permissão para visitas.

- Mas, Tia Mimi, minha família já esta aqui. – disse ele apontando para a mesa dos professores, onde estavam Tiago e Lilian. – Só não vi a Fada, hoje.

- Ela tá decorando o livro. – disse Fernanda.

- Como se ela já não soubesse ele de cor. – disse Flávia.

- Eu insisto, Sr Potter. – disse a professora.

- Vejo vocês no almoço. – disse Harry.

- Sabe eu odeio o Harry e sua sorte para se livrar das provas. – disse Rony.

Harry seguiu a professora, tentando imaginar quem poderia ser. Entrou na sala, a mesma que foi usada depois da escolha. Antes mesmo de entrar ele viu em frente a lareira, Cedrico com seus pais, em um canto Vitor Krum, que conversava em búlgaro com um homem que pela cara só podia ser seu pai. Começou a entrar na sala e viu Fleur abraçada a irmã, conversando nervosa com os pais. As duas acenaram para ele, com sorrisos.

Mas a sua surpresa foi grande quando viu Molly, Gui, Carlinhos e Mary ali o aguardando.

- Achou mesmo que ninguém ia vir para você. – disse a ruiva. – Não é porque seus pais estão a serviço aqui, que você ia passar o dia sozinho.

- Realmente não esperava ninguém, mas ficou muito feliz que vocês vieram. – disse ele, assim que conseguiu se livrar do abraço de urso dela.

Passaram a manhã inteira andando pelo castelo, passearam no lago, visitaram Hagrid, só não puderam ir ao campo de quadribol, por causa do labirinto. Retornaram para o salão principal pouco antes do almoço.

- A Madame Gorda ainda está na entrada da Grifinória? – perguntou Molly, recebendo a confirmação do moreno. – Eu me lembro que ela me deu uma bronca uma vez por chegar tarde com seu pai.

- Parece que ela não muda. – disse Mary. – Ela fez o mesmo comigo e o Sirius.

Os ruivos preferiram não comentar nada, mas coraram dando indicação que ocorreu o mesmo com eles. Mesmo que eles tenham arregalado os olhos com a informação sobre a mãe.

- E você Harry? Já levou bronca dela. – perguntou Mary.

- E fácil passar pela Agnes, mas nunca me encontrei na situação de ser pego em flagrante, mesmo por que já se tornou um hábito chegar tarde. Não que eu tenha namorado muito. – respondeu o garoto.

- Filho de Tiago Potter não é namorador? Como pode?

- Minha mãe mora no castelo. – disse ele. – E a menina que eu gosto é da Grifinória, não preciso sair para namorar. Não pela porta.

Qualquer comentário dos irmãos Weasley foi abafado pela chegada dos alunos para o almoço.

- Mãe? Gui? Carlinhos? O que fazem aqui? – perguntou Rony, chegando com Mione e Tony.

- Isso é como se fala com sua mãe? Nem mesmo me cumprimenta antes. – disse Molly.

- Bom Dia, mãe, meninos, Tia Mary. – disse o ruivo mais vermelho que os cabelos.

- Nós somos a família de Harry. – disse a ruiva.

- Meus pais não podem se representar aqui, eles estão participando da organização do torneio. Então veio o resto da família, aquela parte que já não estava no castelo. Percy virá com Crouch e seu pai depois do serviço. – disse Harry.

Pouco depois chegaram Cris, Gina, Flávia e Fernanda. As duas ruivas sentaram cada uma de um lado do moreno. Nenhum ruivo gostou da proximidade entre Harry e Gina.

- Você está abusando, parceiro. – disse Fred ao se sentar com o irmão.

- E, cara, um dia o feitiço retornará ao feiticeiro. – disse George.

- Cris, sua mãe me falou do livro que você recebeu hoje de manhã. – disse Mary para mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Dei uma olhada rápida nele, ele fala da época de Merlin, como era a magia na época dele, ou melhor do mais famoso Merlin, aquele que aconselhou o reinado de Arthur.

- Depois você me empresta que eu quero ler, só sei a versão trouxa. – disse Hermione.


	37. Labirinto e Armadilha

Capítulo 37 – Labirinto e Armadilha

A tarde passou correndo. E eles continuaram a vagar pelo castelo, algumas vezes encontrando com algum grupo de alunos fora da sala ou com a família dos outros campeões. Sempre que encontrava com os Delacour, Fleur olhava para Harry e sorria, mas seu olhar sempre acabava em outra pessoa do grupo.

- Harry, está na hora. – disse Tonks surgindo do nada.

- Vejo vocês no fim do labirinto com a taça na mão. – disse Harry para o grupo e seguiu a auror.

Eles foram colocados em uma tenda próxima a entrada do labirinto. Ali podia se sentir toda a tensão da prova final.

- "Anjo, estou na entrada da tenda." – disse Cris para ele pela ligação.

- "Pra que?"

-"Sem perguntas."

Ele se voltou para os outros competidores e percebeu que nenhum deles prestava atenção nele. E saiu sem fazer barulho.

- Você tem que ser rápida, logo eles me chamarão. – disse para a ruiva.

- Eu só vim desejar boa sorte. – disse ela dando um beijo nele. – E acompanhar ela.

Saindo de debaixo da capa da invisibilidade, surgiu Gina.

- Boa Sorte, Meu Campeão. – disse Gina se lançando nele e dando um senhor beijo.

- Assim você desconcentra ele. – disse Cris. – Vamos temos que ir.

- Obrigado. – disse Harry parecendo mais a Luna.

- Você estragou ele. – disse Cris. – Vamos para a torcida, meus avôs chegaram.

Harry ficou ainda alguns segundos olhando para onde as duas tinham sumido, antes de voltar para a tenda. Foi bem a tempo, logo o Sr Crouch entrou.

- A prova começará em poucos minutos, vim aqui para reafirmar as regras. O Sr Potter será o primeiro a entrar, depois de cinco minutos, entrarão os Srs Krum e Digorry, mais cinco minutos entrará a Srta DeLacour. Vocês só poderão usar suas varinhas, não poderão convocar nenhum objeto para ajudar vocês. O primeiro a chegar à taça será considerado o vencedor. Caso alguma coisa ocorra e vocês quiserem desistir e vocês podem soltar uma rajada de fogos vermelhos e um dos aurores irá resgatá-los. Entendido?

Todos balançaram a cabeça confirmando, parecia que eles não agüentariam abrir a boca.

- Vamos, a Sra Bones está terminando de explicar as regras para o público.

Eles esperavam alguns visitantes, mas parecia que metade dos bruxos da Europa estava ali, as arquibancadas se estendiam por quase todo o labirinto.

Harry conseguiu reconhecer seus avôs, ao lado dos Weasley, que estavam todos presentes agora.

- Ao meu sinal. – disse Crouch.

Com um estampido de varinha ele deu início à tarefa.

Harry correu para o labirinto, ele tinha que acabar com isso rápido. Assim que passou pelo portão do labirinto o som que vinha das arquibancadas sumiu, assim como a luz que vinha dos archotes que estavam do lado de fora das paredes. Agora ele só via as altas paredes e um pedaço do céu estrelado.

Acendeu sua varinha e continuou correndo, ele sabia que a taça estava mais ou menos no meio do labirinto, e que existiam vários caminhos que levavam a ela, assim como caminhos sem saída.

Alguns metros a sua frente apareceu uma bifurcação, ali realmente começaria a prova. Decidiu pela esquerda, ele sabia que assim que Krum e Cedrico entrassem, eles se separariam ali, seria o mais lógico.

Correu mais algum tempo, quando escutou o estampido indicando que os dois entraram.

Ele continuou seu caminho, passando por outras entradas, indo para direita, esquerda, duas vezes esquerda e pelo centro em uma que tinha três entradas. Tinha passado por dois feitiços ilusórios e por uma lançadora de flechas, como nos filmes, quando Fleur entrou na disputa.

Parou para analisar o ambiente, usou seus poderes para ver onde estavam seus adversários, não que ele queria espioná-los, mas garantir que eles estivessem bem, e se também havia mais alguém no labirinto. Não encontrou ninguém além dos três, menos mal.

De repente tudo ficou frio, e na frente do moreno apareceu um ser encapuzado flutuando na sua direção. Sem pensar ele conjurou seu patrono.

O cervo prateado rompeu da varinha do moreno e correu na direção do dementador. Ao ver o dementador, que ele sabia não serem mais usados pelo ministério desde que se aliaram a Voldemort, tropeçar, Harry percebeu que não era verdadeiramente os antigos guardiões de Azkaban, era um bicho-papão. Lançou um feitiço para paralisar a criatura, seria burrice eliminara algo que poderia atrapalhar os outros competidores.

Continuou por aquele caminho que parecia ser o mais rápido, caso não tivesse que enfrentar muitos problemas.

Mais para frente encontrou um buraco enorme no chão que inviabilizaria seguir por aquele caminho. Voltou a sentir a presenças dos outros, e percebeu que Fleur já havia tirado o atraso com relação aos outros dois, mas ainda estavam longe dele ou da taça.

Parou para pensar um pouco sobre o que fazer, ele poderia passar sobre o buraco usando sua forma animaga, mas isso poderia revelar seus poderes, as pessoas poderiam relacionar essa forma com Lorde Gryffindor e poderia colocá-lo em apuros com o ministério por ser ilegal, assim como os seus pais.

Haveria uma forma de passar por ele, todas as armadilhas e feitiços usados tinham uma forma de passar. Pegou uma pequena pedra no chão e lançou contra o buraco para ter certeza de que não era mais uma ilusão, mas a pedra caiu e demorou para achar um fundo, tirando da mente do menino a idéia de pular para dentro e depois escalar o outro lado.

Uma imagem de um filme passou pela cabeça dele, conjurou um punhado de areia em sua mão, e aproximando a borda lançou tudo em um movimento que jogaria a areia alguns centímetros da borda. No canto direito a areia ficou parada no ar, em um espaço de vinte centímetros. Uma passagem para o outro lado poderia começar por ali.

Não querendo pensar na possibilidade de não haver nada mais para frente, se aproximou e começou a atravessar a pequena ponte. Felizmente ela ia até o final. Chegando ao outro lado, Harry respirou fundo, e se virou e fez a areia desaparecer, não daria pistas para os outros de como passar.

Continuou um pouco e escolheu por duas vezes um caminho sem saída, o que fez ele ter que voltar e acreditava que perdeu tempo com isso.

Em um corredor que parecia ser mais largo ele começou a escutar algo rosnando, ou melhor várias coisas rosnando. Pensando ser este o caminho para a taça, juntou a coragem e andou.

Quando sua varinha iluminou o que vinha a sua frente, ele tomou um susto.

- Fofo, e você? – disse ele.

O Grande cachorro como três cabeças começou a lamber o rosto do menino. Ele conhecia o "bichinho" de estimação de Hagrid desde que ele conseguiu com um turista.

- Você tá aqui para evitar que a gente chegue ao final do labirinto?

As três cabeças fizeram que sim.

- Mas você vai me deixar passar, né?

Nova confirmação.

- Obrigado, Fofo.- disse ele fazendo carinho na barriga dele.

Passou belo cachorrinho e continuou seu caminho, agora ele sentia que estava muito perto mesmo de chegar a taça. E foi o que aconteceu quando ele chegou a um salão circular, onde a taça estava em um pedestal bem no centro, ele reparou que ali havia mais duas entradas, possivelmente de outros caminhos.

Sentindo que a ameaça dos comensais era furada ele correu para pegar a taça e acabar com aquilo de uma vez. Sua desatenção custou caro, algo pulo sobre o moreno, derrubando-o.

Conseguiu ver o que era, quando foi erguido do chão, pelo tornozelo. Era uma acromântula, uma daquelas que viviam na floresta proibida.

Ele reagiu a dor que sentiu com a mordida, lançando um feitiço sem sua varinha imobilizando a aranha, que com o impacto do feitiço largou o menino.

- Agora sei o porquê o Rony odeia essas coisas. – reclamou ele da dor, mas não desistiu de pegar a taça.

Ele foi chegando perto da taça e a luz começou a aumentar no local.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido quando ele pegou a taça. A parede a sua frente abriu revelando os juízes do torneio e parte da arquibancada. E ele sentiu como se um anzol o puxasse pelo umbigo e desaparecesse.

A taça do torneio era uma Chave de portal.

Harry não conseguiu aparecer de pé, por causa da mordida da acromântula. Mas assim que percebeu que tinha aterrissado ele ficou de pé, se mantendo sobre a perna boa. Estava atento, pois sabia que isso era coisa dos comensais. A sua volta ele via túmulos, e logo percebeu que aquele era um cemitério.

Ele riu da ironia, ser morto em um cemitério.

- Vejo que está se divertindo. – disse uma voz das sombras.

- Estarei mais quando voltar para casa e comemorar a minha vitória no Tribruxo. – disse ele ficando de costas para um túmulo grande para não ser surpreendido pelas costas, onde via escrito o nome Riddle.

- Não haverá comemorações hoje. – disse outra voz.

- Ah, haverá sim. Uma grande festa no Salão Principal, todo ornamentado com as cores da Grifinória, todos gritando meu nome. E é claro eu estarei erguendo a taça na frente de toda a escola.

- Você sonha de mais, moleque. – disse a primeira voz.

- Não, isso é a realidade, meus sonhos são mais interessantes que isso. – disse o menino de forma marota. – Será que dá para vocês aparecerem, sabe é falta de educação não receber um convidado. Acredito que o Voldemort tenha ensinado isso para vocês.

- Não fale do Mestre com essa boca suja. – disse o primeiro encapuzado a aparecer.

- Me lembro de ter escovado meus dentes antes de ir para a prova. – disse ele de forma que parecia estar confuso, nitidamente zombando dele. – Eu falo daquele idiota como eu quiser, Malfoy.

- Impressionante, conseguiu me reconhecer. Isso não vai adiantar de nada, você morrerá aqui. – disse Lucio.

- Você devia então esconder esses cabelos, assim ninguém saberia que é você, mas sinto te informar de que eu não morrerei hoje, ainda não esfreguei na cara do seu filho mais um título para os leões.

- Você fala de mais, Potter, assim como seu pai.

- Obrigado. Mas pelo menos eu não trouxe um bando de perdedores para enfrentar um simples adolescente. Isso tudo foi porque vocês foram humilhados pelo meu pai e seus amigos e você ficou com medo.

- Calado moleque. – disse novamente Malfoy. – Essa foi uma oportunidade de ouro que caiu em nossas mãos, boa de mais para desperdiçarmos.

-Então foi você quem armou para que eu participasse desse torneio.

- Não, mas agradecemos quem fez isso. Apenas criamos a armadilha para você cair aqui. Um novo partidário, que será honrado quando sair daquela escola comandada pelo Velho, que verá um de seus alunos aparecer morto dentro de seu circulo de proteção.

- Seu espião vai matar alguém? – perguntou ele fingindo estar preocupado.

- Não. Você morrerá hoje e conseguiremos honrarias de nosso novo Mestre.

- Vejo que lealdade não é uma coisa forte para vocês, correrem para aquele que parece ser mais forte.

- Ora seu. – disse alguém lançando uma maldição nele.

Como não teria tempo para um escudo, e ele sentia os efeitos do veneno da aranha, Harry se jogou no chão, parando de pé perto de onde a taça jazia no chão. Agora ele se viu cercado.

- E isso que vocês têm para tentar me matar, já vi calouro lançar feitiços mais fortes que esse.

- ATAQUEM. – ordenou Malfoy.

Harry fez o que achou mais lógico, deitou no chão, sentindo uma leva de feitiços partir por cima dele, atingindo os túmulos, e também os próprios comensais do lado inverso daqueles que lançavam.

- PAREM. – ordenou novamente o líder, ao sentir que o companheiro ao lado ser arremessado longe.

- Vocês não são espertos. – disse Harry, ele tinha que sair dali rápido, ele não conseguiria vencer a todos eles e escapar dali. – Conseguiu incapacitar metade desse grupo ridículo, sem erguer minha varinha. Sabe o problema de usar chave portal para seqüestrar alguém? Ela pode ser usada para fugir.

Ele fez um movimento com a varinha e a taça voou para sua mão, ativando a chave. Ele ainda viu um raio verde vindo em sua direção antes de sumir e aparecer nos gramados de Hogwarts.

* * *

Lilian se desesperou quando viu Harry desaparecer, sua mente logo voou para a ameaça recebida.

- Foram eles, Ti, os comensais me tiram meu filho. – disse ela chorando.

- Calma, Lírio, eu ainda sinto ele. – disse Tiago abraçando a mulher. – Ele treinou muito para isso, ele sairá bem, ele tem a sua inteligência. Lembra do que ele fez antes. Ele ainda tem que se acertar com a ruiva dele.

- Ele não a deixaria sozinha de novo. – disse a ruiva mais calma.

- Dumbledore, quem teve acesso a taça hoje? – perguntou o auror para fazer seu trabalho e desviar a atenção da esposa para algo mais prático.

- Foram os monitores chefes que trouxeram para cá. Depois que eles saíram o caminho se fechou.

Os monitores chefes eram uma menina da Corvinal e um menino da Sonserina. No momento em que os olhos de Tiago passaram pela parte verde da torcida, o monitor começou a correr. Ele não conseguiu ir muito longe e se viu cercado pelos professores e aurores.

- Para onde aquela chave de portal levou meu filho? – perguntou Tiago tentando se segurar, mas deixando claro que não se intimidaria pelo menino.

- Não sei, me levaram lá no último passeio, era um cemitério. E só o que sei. – disse o menino.

- Será que levaram para o mesmo cemitério? – perguntou Sirius depois que se afastaram do menino.

- Acredito que sim, já que o corpo de Voldemort foi destruído pelo ministério para que não houvesse peregrinação. – disse Remo.

- Temos que ir para lá. – disse Tiago com urgência.

- Temos que sair do castelo. – disse Sirius. – Nem todos nós conseguimos aparatar aqui, e não podemos deixar que os juízes desconfiem dos poderes de Harry. Nem mesmo os comensais para que eles não o associem com o Fenrir e seu alter ego nobre.

Foram em direção aos juízes para expor os planos, viram Fluer conversando com Madame Maxime, e Cedrico acabando de chegar ao pedestal onde a taça estava.

- Sabemos onde ele está. – disse Tiago. – Estamos indo atrás dele.

- Tomem cuidado, eles estão com a vantagem de estarem com o Harry. – respondeu Dumbledore.

Foi neste instante que o barulho de algo caindo chamou a atenção de todos. Harry apareceu caído ao lado da taça. Essa cena era extremamente familiar para aqueles que viram a carta.

Gina olhou para aquilo e não agüentou, desmaiou nos braços do irmão mais velho. Cris berrava na sua mente tentando chamar seu irmão, mas nada acontecia.

Lilian foi a primeira a chegar no corpo, não sabia como tinha forças para isso.

- Comensais... Cemitério... Riddle... Espião em Hogwarts – disse o menino assim que sentiu a presença da mãe.

- Calma, anjo. – disse a ruiva aliviada. - Vai dar tudo certo. Ele já foi capturado. O que aconteceu com você?

- Veneno de Acromântula. – disse ele apontando para a aranha ainda paralisada num canto do labirinto.

- Hagrid leve ele para a enfermaria. – disse a medibruxa. – Ele receberá seu prêmio amanhã, durante a festa.

Hagrid levantou sem problemas o menino que foi levado para a enfermaria. Ele passou pelos outros campeões. Passou pela francesa e deixou um recado para Gina.

- Avisa para ela que eu to bem.

Mesmo assim ele manda um beijo na direção dela.


	38. Cabeças de Fogo

Capítulo 38 – Cabeças de Fogo

O interrogatório foi realizado conforme Harry esperava, seu pai usando a emoção, mas sem deixar de expressar o orgulho pelo filho, Sirius se interessou pelos comensais, todas as informações que podia tirar sobre eles, Remo, que apesar de não ser auror, perguntava pelos detalhes, o que eles falaram e Mel apesar absorvia tudo e falaria no final. Tonks por ser a mais nova, ficou com os outros campeões, para resguardar a segurança deles.

Lilian ouviu tudo que foi falado, enquanto curava a perna do moreno. A única reação dela foi quando ele mencionou um novo mestre, que ela apertou com mais força que o necessário a faixa que colocava na perna dele.

Ficou sozinho com Poppy por alguns minutos, na verdade nem tão sozinhos assim, Gina estava deitada em uma cama perto dele.

- Gina. – chamou ele, sem saber se ela ouviria.

- Harry. - respondeu ela se virando para ele.

Harry pode ver que ela estava chorando, percebendo que ela ouviu tudo.

- Não chora foguinho, tudo vai dar certo. – disse ele aproximando as camas por magia.

- Mas eles viram atrás de você. – disse ela preocupada.

- Mas agora sabemos quem são, e meus pais sabem como agem, não será fácil, mas conseguiremos. – disse ele.

- Eu sei. – disse ela pensativa. – Mas por que você não aparatou de lá, ou usou seus poderes, que eu sei que são grandes.

- O veneno da acromântula estava me afetando, não tinha concentração para aparatar em Hogwarts, podia parar em qualquer lugar e assim morrer por causa dele. E não mostrei meus poderes para que eles não soubessem e se preparassem, não podemos contar nossas armas para nossos inimigos, certo?

- Só você mesmo para pensar nisso numa hora dessas.

Neste momento a porta da enfermaria se abriu dando passagem aos amigos dos dois. Harry chegou mais perto de Gina, para dar espaço para Cris, que certamente iria pular no pescoço dele.

Não deu outra, mas desta vez ela foi mais delicada apenas deitou ao lado dele, o abraçando.

- Agora estou bem. – disse ele começou a narrar o que tinha acontecido, desde o momento que entrou no labirinto, até quando voltou do cemitério.

O clima ficou meio pesado, até que George soltou essa.

- Vocês deviam ter visto a cara dos apostadores, quando Cedrico apareceu antes de Krum, quebramos todas as bancas.

- Os sonserinos idiotas tentaram recuperar a grana da escolha dos campeões, e se deram mal. – disse Fred.

Isso aliviou o clima na enfermaria, até que todos foram expulsos pela Madame Pomfrey por perturbar seus pacientes.

* * *

Dumbledore já havia convocado uma reunião emergencial da Ordem, enquanto os aurores conversavam com Harry. Aos poucos foram chegando os membros que não estavam no castelo. Ele teve que decidir se chamava também os outros diretores, decidiu apenas por Madame Maxime, já que Karkaroff foi um adepto das trevas durante a guerra contra Voldemort.

O diretor sabia que Harry não confiava nele, assim como aconteceu com Tiago Potter que veio do futuro com Gina Weasley. E sabia que não contava com a confiança incondicional dos Marotos e de Minerva, ao contrário dos outros membros.

Vendo que a ameaça pairava novamente sobre a cabeça dos bruxos, apesar de não saber qual era, ele chamou outros bruxos para tomarem conhecimento da Ordem e para se reforçar. Havia chamado as suas aurores que ele pode observar esse ano, Nimphadora Tonks e Melissa Connor, além dos Weasley, pelo menos aqueles que já terminaram a escola, e a Sra Bones, seria interessante ter mais olhos dentro do ministério, alguns em posições mais elevadas.

Assim que começou a reunião, após todos os membros que não estavam no castelo, Tiago relatou o que Harry informou do seu seqüestro.

- Vocês acreditam no que o espião relatou? – perguntou Moody.

- Sim. – respondeu Sirius. – Ele está muito contente em poder afirmar que concluirá sua missão com sucesso, para tentar nos enganar. Infelizmente ele é apenas um soldado descartável, não sabendo quem está no comando. Mais um que foi influenciado pela família.

- O que faremos com os comensais que Harry identificou? – perguntou Dorcas.

- Por enquanto, apenas ficaremos de olho neles. – disse Dumbledore. – O Ministro não aceitará o depoimento de Harry, alegando que eles podiam estar sobre Polissuco ou que o veneno afetou a percepção do menino. Principalmente que a maioria faz parte do grupo que foi inocentado na outra guerra. Nenhum nome deve ser passado para ele, assim ele aceitará melhor o perigo. Assim eles ficaram confiantes e poderão errar, facilitando o nosso lado.

Ficaram mais algum tempo discutindo o que seria feito e a repercussão disso, mas não houve nenhuma idéia de quem poderia ser o Novo Mestre dos comensais, e se eles estavam sozinhos. Algo não estava claro neste momento.

- E por fim devemos providenciar para que a segurança daqueles que foram ameaçados seja melhorada. – disse o diretor. – Acredito que as casas dos Marotos devam receber novos feitiços de proteção.

- O Largo Grimmauld já possui feitiços de sobra, e mais alguns ficaria uma fortaleza, Alvo. – disse Sirius, que apesar de não morar naquela casa, e ter mandado o irmão para lá.

- Lá poderia ser a Sede da Ordem. Não podemos nos encontrar sempre no castelo e o dono da sede antiga morreu ano passado, ficando a casa para um parente aborto. – disse Alvo. – Passarei na próxima semana para avaliar os feitiços e colocar novos, e assim será melhor que os Black, Potter, Lupin e Weasley mudem para lá depois disso. Pelo menos a maior parte das férias. Assim como a Srta Granger deva ir junto, Neville e a Srta Lovegood, não são alvos óbvios, mas terão suas seguranças reforçadas também.

Foram todos dispensados.

Gideão se aproximou da irmã, preocupado.

- Molly, você não devia se envolver nisso. Isso pode ser muito perigoso.

- Então, por que você está envolvido? Você lutou na guerra mesmo eu dizendo para você e para o Fabian não fazerem isso. Então não me vem com essa.

- Mas Molly... – disse o homem, mas foi interrompido por Tiago.

- Fica calmo, Gideão, não há necessidade de estresse. Molly é um grande reforço para nós. Quem vai puxar nossa orelha quando fizermos uma burrada? Quem vai botar ordem nas reuniões? Vai ser a função da sua irmã, ser mãe de todos nós, principalmente que ela tem a sal família toda envolvida, seja na ordem, ou como pessoas a se proteger.

* * *

Depois de uma semana, a mansão Black servia como Sede da Ordem e como refúgio para as famílias alvo dos comensais. Alguns ainda olhavam torto para Régulos, mas a confiança de Sirius e de Dumbledore nele evitou confrontos e aos poucos ele foi aceito na casa, mesmo não querendo entrar na Ordem. Ele não se sentia a vontade para tal ação, por causa de seu passado com vários dos membros ali presentes.

- Harry você não nos contou como foi a conversa com os outros campeões na festa. – disse Hermione quando eles foram confinados mais uma vez no quarto que estavam Tony, Harry e Rony.

- Ah, não foi nada de mais, só o que aconteceu no labirinto e o que aconteceu depois. – disse o moreno.

- Conta como eles foram. – disse Fred que tinha feito questão de sentar ao lado dele, com George do outro lado.

- E mesmo das arquibancadas não dava para ver direito. – disse o George.

- E ficamos mais preocupadas com você. – disse Fernanda.

- Não que você precisasse, mas queríamos ver o que você faria. – disse Flávia.

- Eles falaram mais ou menos as mesmas coisas, muitos becos sem saída, feitiços aqui e acolá, não muito diferente que foi comigo. Fleur teve menos dificuldades que os outros dois, por isso conseguiu tirar a diferença de tempo muito rápido. O Victor acabou ficando preso entre dois obstáculos o poço sem fundo e ao que parece ser um feitiço ilusório que fazia ele andar sem parar. O Cedrico acabou dando de cara com uma Esfinge, e pelo que parece ele ficou tão surpreso que não prestou atenção no que foi dito e ficou muito tempo pensando na resposta, e não saiu dali para procurar outro caminho, o que fez ele perder o segundo lugar. Já Fleur, além da sorte, ela pegou poucas criaturas e outros obstáculos, só pegou feitiços e o Fofo. E foi só ela jogar o charme de Veela para cima dele, que ele ficou que nem um filhotinho.

- Eu vi que você ficou sozinho com a francesa, o que rolou ali? – disse Rony, mas olhando para a irmã.

- Ela veio me perguntar sobre uma pessoa. – disse ele. – Ela está muito interessada nele.

- Fiquei sabendo que ela está no Gringotes, fazendo um estágio. – disse Cris. – Para melhorar seu inglês.

- Quem é? – perguntou Gina que sabia que a loira nada tinha com Harry e não caindo na provocação do irmão.

- O Gui. – disse ele. – Passei todas as informações que eu tinha, acredito que tenha mandado uma coruja assim que chegou na França, e esse estágio, justamente no Banco depois que Gui pediu transferência para cuidar de coisas ali pra a Ordem não é coincidência.

- Eu não acredito que ele está escondendo isso de nós. – disse George indignado se levantando e começando a andar pelo quarto.

- Por que ele faria isso? – perguntou Rony.

- Ele não pode fazer isso conosco, só por que iríamos falar no ouvido dele até voltarmos para Hogwarts. – disse Fred seguindo o irmão gêmeo.

- Justamente por isso ele não contou. – disse Gina, que agora estava sentada ao lado de Harry. – Pra vocês, ele falou para mamãe assim que viemos para cá.

Os três ruivos olharam para o 'casal' e perceberam que foram enganados pelos dois para fazer papel de bobos, já que eles eram os únicos a não saber.

- Acho que só vocês e o Monstro não sabiam dessa. – disse Hermione.

- Você sabia? – perguntou Rony para a namorada.

- Ele veio me perguntar algumas coisas sobre a França, sabia que eu tinha passado férias lá uma vez. – disse a menina.

Continuaram conversando até que Molly avisou que a reunião tinha acabado. Como já era tarde todos foram dormir. Harry se preparou para dormir, mas sentiu sede.

- Onde você vai? – perguntou Rony ao perceber o moreno se dirigindo para a porta apenas com a calça do pijama.

- Beber água. – respondeu ele.

- Vou com você. – disse o ruivo, deixando Tony intrigado, mas Harry sabia o porquê. - Estou com fome.

- Que novidade. – respondeu Tony.

Os dois seguiram para a cozinha, com o ruivo olhando para todos os lados esperando encontrar alguém por lá. Mas no caminho não tinha ninguém.

- Meninos o que vocês fazem aqui? – perguntou Molly que parecia deixar tudo preparado para o café da manhã.

- Eu vim beber um copo d'água, mas o Rony está com fome. – disse Harry rapidamente para deixar o amigo desconfortável.

- Acho que restou um pouco de sopa. Senta ai filho, que eu já pego para você. Você não quer um pouco também?

Harry estava distraído olhando para um papel caído debaixo da mesa, estava escrito com a letra da mãe, mas ele conseguiu ler apenas _"Profecia?"_ antes de sua atenção se voltar para Molly.

- Não, obrigado. Eu ainda estou satisfeito com o jantar, que estava uma delicia.

O elogio fez a senhora corar, e deixar o Rony sem graça. Ele bebeu sua água e saiu deixando o amigo para trás, não podendo fugir da mãe.

Rony tentou tomar a sopa o mais rápido possível, sem levantar as suspeitas da mãe, e subiu rapidamente e tentou entrar no quarto das meninas para ver se a irmã estava ali, mas parece que elas também trancam a porta para que Monstro não entre nele durante a noite.

Desistiu e seguiu para seu próprio quarto, e viu o moreno dormindo tranquilamente. Soltou um suspiro de alivio, ele não tinha falhado com os irmãos.

* * *

Harry estava entediado, já estavam presos na mansão há mais de um mês, e nada mais acontecia. Ele ainda não tinha conseguido ficar sozinho com Gina tempo suficiente para conversarem. Sempre tinha um cabeça de fogo para atrapalhar, eles não faziam nada muito evidente, mas sempre estava com eles, se sentavam perto dos dois nas refeições, ou melhor entre eles. Sempre que um dos dois saía do ambiente em que estavam todos, um deles saia com eles.

Até mesmo Percy que só aparecia de noite com o pai, agia assim.

Carlinhos era o pior, não largava a irmã um só instante quando visitava a família. Se bem que Harry tinha conseguido enganá-lo alguns dias atrás. Enquanto os outros afrouxaram um pouco a vigilância ele tinha fugido e colocado a capa. Gina estava na biblioteca lendo um livro, enquanto Carlinhos analisava a velha árvore genealógica dos Black, tentando entender como sua família se encaixava ali. Harry se aproximou dela e se sentou ao seu lado, ela pareceu um pouco surpresa, mas nada falou apenas deixou ser abraçada, aproveitando um pouco o momento que ela sabia que não se repetiria tão cedo, e também a sensação de perigo de estar fazendo isso na frente de um dos seus tiranos irmãos.

Agora ele estava ali, naquele sofá novamente, sozinho no meio da noite, pois não conseguia dormir.

Quando a porta se abriu, ele já se preparou para ouvir o sermão, por estar fora da cama. Mas a pessoa que entrou não faria isso, era Gina.

- Harry. – disse ela se assustando com o menino ali.

- Dificuldades para dormir? – perguntou ele convidando-a para se sentar ao seu lado.

- Mais ou menos, acordei depois de um sonho ruim, não chegou a ser um pesadelo, já que teve um final feliz. E você?

- Só estou sem sono. Pode me contar seu sonho?

- Não me lembro como começou, mas eu estava deitada em um local escuro e úmido, com um aluno de Hogwarts, mas nenhum que eu me lembre. Ai você entrou, parecia ter doze anos, eu tinha onze. Tentou falar comigo, mas não consegui falar nada. O Cara voltou e chamou uma cobra enorme, disse que se chamava basilisco. A fênix do diretor apareceu com o chapéu seletor, de onde você tirou uma belíssima espada, e depois de lutar com a cobrinha, você fincou a espada no céu da boca dela, mas acabou sendo ferido. A fênix te salvou do envenenamento, e você destruiu um livro e o cara sumiu, ai eu consegui falar com você.

- Que eu me lembre a bela adormecida acordava depois de um beijo do príncipe que matava um dragão. Mas aceito destruir um livro depois de matar um basilisco. – disse ele abraçando a menina.

- Agora fica quietinho que eu quero dormir, conversamos depois. – disse ela se aninhando melhor contra o peito dele.

- Depois. – disse ele meio frustrado, dando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela. – Sonhe com os anjos, Foguinho.

- Sim, com você. – disse ela já adormecida.

Harry acabou adormecendo embalado pela respiração dela.

Acordou pouco depois do nascer do sol, e se viu deitado em cima de um tapete que ali existia ali naquela sala, ao seu lado, bem colada nele, estava Gina. De alguma maneira um cobertor apareceu sobre eles. Só faltava saber quem tinha feito isso, se sua mãe, ou a de Gina.

Não quis arriscar que os ruivos fizessem um escândalo por nada, decidiu acordar a ruiva.

- Gina, acorde. Esta na hora de você voltar para sua cama. – disse ele de forma carinhosa.

- A bela adormecida precisa de um beijo. – respondeu ela.

Ele atendeu seu pedido.

- Agora vamos. – disse ele se afastando.

Ele a abraçou e aparatou para o quarto das meninas. Gina entendeu a idéia dele e foi para cama. Esperaria as meninas acordarem, e assim teria um álibi para usar contra seus irmãos, caso eles suspeitassem de algo.

Harry voltou para a biblioteca, sentou no sofá, pegou um livro, abriu sobre o colo e fingiu dormir.

Foi o tempo preciso para seu corpo relaxar, e a porta se abriu dando passagem para o exército de cabeças de fogo. Os seis irmãos entraram ali como um bando de lobos atrás de uma presa ferida.

- Harry. – disse Rony com uma voz forte o suficiente para acordar a casa toda.

Harry fingindo espanto pulou no sofá derrubando o livro.

- É hora da prova da McGonagall? – disse o moreno com uma voz de sono sem abrir os olhos.

- Nada disso. – Disse Percy.

- Queremos saber o que você está fazendo aqui. –disse Fred.

- Principalmente uma hora destas. – disse George.

- Quando você deveria estar no seu quarto dormindo que nem um bebê. – disse Gui.

-Coisa que não fez a noite toda. – disse Carlinhos.

- Deixa ver se entendi, vocês me acordaram por que eu não estava na minha cama? Quem são vocês para ficar me patrulhando? Meus pais? – disse ele com uma raiva fingida, já que ele sabia muito bem o motivo disso tudo, e neste caso eles estavam certos nas suas conclusões, mas errados em tentar se intrometer. – Só para que vocês fiquem cientes, eu não consegui dormir, para não acordar nenhum de meus companheiros eu desci, e acabei aqui, peguei esse livro, e depois de ler um pouco acabei dormindo. Agora se me dão licença, to todo quebrado.

Harry saiu dali com um enorme sorriso, deixando para trás seis ruivos confusos e enganados. Mas ele ficou intriga com sonho da ruiva. Quando conseguiu um tempo se trancou no quarto e pegou _O Livro_.

- Fenrir, tenho que perguntar um trem pr'ôce.

- Finalmente o grande campeão veio me visitar. – disse o outro aborrecido.

- Eu fiquei meio sem tempo. –tentou explicar Harry.

- E ai como foi no cemitério?

- Como você sabe disso?

- Eu fiz minha visita por lá. E mesmo tendo mudado o fluxo do tempo, algumas coisas ainda aconteceram o mais próximo que da outra vez.

- Hum, tudo bem. O de sempre, eles falando bobagens, eu sangrando e envenenado por uma acromântula, descobri que eles têm um novo mestre, e querem vingança. Mas não foram eles quem me inscreveram.

- Nada de muito diferente então, a não ser que Cedrico foi comigo, mas acabou sendo assassinado, e eu vi Voldemort renascer.

- Depois você me conta a historia direito, tenho pouco tempo.

- Os Weasley não te deixam em paz.

- Sim, mas como você sabe?

- A Fada me contou. Ela sim gosta de mim, sempre que tem um tempo me caça nas suas coisas e conversa comigo.

- Isso com ela não sabendo quem realmente é você.

- Mas o que te traz aqui?

- A Gina teve um sonho estranho, envolvendo um basilisco, espadas e um cara estranho.

- A Câmara Secreta.

- Isso realmente aconteceu?

- Sim, infelizmente. Mas a coisa é bem pior que isso. Depois te conto.

- Como isso é possível? Se isso aconteceu com você como ela pode estar lembrando se não aconteceu conosco?

- Isso se chama Ecos do Tempo, quando uma pessoa modifica o tempo da maneira que eu fiz, ela pode ter visões do que aconteceu da outra vez. Você poderá ter algumas dessas visões, aliás, já pode ter tido algumas dessas sem perceber que era da minha vida.

Harry ficou pensativo e resolveu que era melhor aparecer, antes que os cabeças de fogo resolvessem caçá-lo de novo.

- Nos vemos por ai. – disse Harry.

- Você sabe onde me encontrar. – disse Guinho com sarcasmo.

* * *

Molly havia percebido que o clima na casa estava meio pesado, percebeu que as crianças estavam cansadas e irritadiças. Era o preço de ficarem presas em um lugar sem muita coisa para fazer, por isso pediu autorização para Dumbledore para levá-los para Toca. Era onde eles estavam agora.

Ali tinham espaço para correr e gastar a energia. Assim quem sabe os filhos não deixavam Harry e Gina um pouco em paz e quem sabe eles consigam namorar. Molly tinha ficado contente quando ela e Lilian tinham encontrado os dois dormindo na biblioteca da mansão Black. Sabia que não tinha ocorrido nada mais sério entre eles.

Mas para desespero do filhote de maroto, eles ficaram ainda pior, colocaram até um feitiço na cama dele para alertar se ele se levantasse durante a noite.

Mas ele aproveitou do fato dele poder aparatar para conseguir falar com Gina. Esperou uma ocasião para isso. Rony estava namorando com Hermione em um canto. Cris tinha recebido uma carta de seu 'amigo', atraindo a atenção das outras meninas, Fred e George, estavam em um canto confabulando. Carlinhos estava na cozinha ajudando a mãe, por insistência dela, por ver pouco o filho. Gui ainda estava no Grigontes, ele estava 'responsável' pelo treinamento de Fleur.

Harry fez um sinal para que Gina subisse, o gesto passou despercebido pelos garotos Weasley, mas não pelas outras meninas. Hermione conseguiu distrair Rony, assim como as outras fingiram que nada acontecia. Gina subiu enquanto o moreno saía para os jardins. Fred e George não se importaram em segui-lo, já que foram cada um para um lado.

Logo que saiu do campo de visão da sala, Harry aparatou para o quarto da menina.

- Harry? – perguntou ela ao ver o moreno chegar, querendo saber o que ele queria.

- Aqui não. – disse ele apontando para a sala. – Vamos.

Os dois aparataram para perto do lago que tem perto da Toca.

- Foguinho, estou te devendo uma conversa. Mas seus irmãos estão em cima, me deixando louco.

- Você não é o único.

- As coisas mudaram muito, desde que prometi, mas meus sentimentos não. Quero...

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Gui, que tinha aparatado para casa e viu os dois no lago.

- Conversando. – respondeu Gina emburrada.

- Vocês dois não devem ficar sozinhos. – disse Gui se colocando no meio dos dois, e tentou corrigir. – Vocês sabem que é perigoso.

Harry nem quis saber, perdeu o controle e no momento seguinte o ruivo foi lançado para o meio do lago.

O moreno saiu nervoso dali, e quando entrou na casa as coisas começaram a explodir assustando a todos, mas logo voltavam a se consertar.

Molly logo foi atrás do menino para saber o que estava acontecendo, ela não gostou nada do que aconteceu e ficou ainda pior quando viu a irmã do menino olhando para seus filhos de forma muito fria.

- Harry, o que aconteceu?

- O exército dos Cabeças de Fogo. – disse ele fazendo as malas. – Vou embora antes de fazer uma bobagem. Agradeço a hospitalidade.

- Tentarei conversar com eles. – disse ela de forma bondosa. – Vocês conseguiram se acertar em Hogwarts. Eu torço por vocês.

- Obrigado, Sra Weasley. – disse ele saindo do quarto.

Harry avisou aos pais que ia para casa, e foi para lareira.

- Fada se quiser ficar pode, mas to indo embora.

- Vou com você Anjo. – disse a menina subindo para pegar suas coisas, quando ele sumiu pelo fogo verde.

- As coisas ficaram feias lá. – disse a menina ao encontrar com Harry no quarto dele. – A Sra Weasley gritou os nomes completos de todos eles.

- Espero que isso resolva algo. – disse o menino.


	39. Uivos e Feitiço que Voltam

Capítulo 39 – Uivos e Feitiço que Voltam.

Mais um ano letivo começaria aquele dia. Mais uma vez a estação King Cross está cheia, amigos se reencontrando depois das férias. A alegria e a saudade reinavam ali, exceto em um caso.

Harry Potter continuava frustrado com o que tinha acontecido nas suas férias e preocupado como o que tinha ocorrido no fim das aulas.

Ele teve uma longa conversa com Fenrir sobre os comensais e o que tinha ocorrido no cemitério, e sua repercussão no mundo mágico naquela época. Estava mais tranqüilo, já que ninguém tinha feito nenhuma reportagem dele querendo atenção, nem difamando o diretor, mas não poderia relaxar.

Cris e ele já estavam no trem, pois, Tiago e Lilian estavam no castelo para reunião com os professores. Tony, que havia sido nomeado monitor e já estava na cabine dos monitores. Queria dar boa impressão, mesmo sendo um filhote de maroto. Principalmente que justamente a partir de amanhã seu pai se ausentaria por causa da lua cheia.

Os dois esperavam pelos amigos. Sabiam que as gêmeas se atrasariam, pois sempre é assim. Mas estavam estranhando a demora dos Weasley.

Faltando um minuto para o trem partiu, Harry percebeu várias cabeças vermelhas adentraram na estação correndo seguidas pelos Black.

- Vocês tinham que atrasar justo no último ano. – eles escutaram Gina reclamando. – Assim não vai ter cabine para ninguém.

-Calma Gina. – disse Hermione que veio com os Weasley. – Garanto que Harry e Cris estão em uma cabine nos esperando. Veja eles ali. Agora tenho que ir pra reunião.

Todos os outros entraram na cabine, inclusive Fred e George, que nunca ficava com eles.

- Ora se não é o fujão. – disse George.

- Ficamos tristes com a sua saída. – disse Fred.

- Vocês levaram foi uma bela bronca pelo que eu ouvi. - disse Harry.

-Não foi pra tanto. – disse Rony, que como os irmãos ficaram vermelhos.

Todos se acomodaram na cabine, e o assunto morreu. Ficaram especulando o que aconteceria esse ano, quantas detenções cada um pegaria, essas coisas.

Quando Hermione e Tony voltaram, tiveram a má notícia que Malfoy era o monitor da Sonserina. Os gêmeos saíram dizendo que precisavam conversar com Lino, mas que voltariam, dando lugar para Neville e Luna que apareceram para conversar um pouco.

Quando Harry precisou ir ao banheiro, foi acompanhado por Rony, o que deixou o moreno um pouco irritado.

Na volta, a senhora do carrinho estava parada na porta deles, Harry aproveitou e comprou muitos doces para não arrebentar a cara de alguém.

-"Parece que não adiantou muito a conversa da Sra Weasley." – disse Harry para Cris pela mente.

- "Eles ficaram atrás de você pelo castelo todo." – respondeu a ruiva.

- "Ele que tentem, eu tenho o mapa, a capa e posso fazer magia livremente, além de aparatar pelo castelo." – disse ele segurando o riso.

- "Você é um anjo muito mau." – disse a menina.

Draco Malfoy tentou irritar os filhotes de maroto demonstrando seu brilhante distintivo, mas foi recebido com varinhas em punho, o que vez ele sair correndo.

* * *

Cris voltou para cabine muito feliz.

- Ele está aqui. – disse ela feliz.

- Quem? – perguntou Harry de forma ciumenta.

- Você verá. - Foi o que disse a ruiva, mas as meninas ficaram muitos felizes.

* * *

Já estavam esperando pela seleção, desta vez Harry e Gina conseguiram sentar juntos. Rony, como sempre reclamava de fome, mas não tirava os olhos do amigo sentado a sua frente.

Os alunos novatos entraram, mas uma coisa chamou atenção de todos. No fim da fila duas pessoas vinham de mãos dadas. Um garoto com mais ou menos 14 anos e uma menina com onze anos. Eles estavam vestidos de forma diferente, sem o uniforme usual da escola. Eles ficaram mais para trás quando todos se alinharam na frente da mesa dos professores.

Harry acabou perdendo a canção do chapéu, tentando analisar os dois, mas não conseguia sentir nenhum dos dois. Aquilo ele sabia que era um sinal de grande poder.

Ele também não percebeu o olhar de Cris para o menino.

Os novatos foram sendo selecionados, e nada dos dois serem chamados. Quando só restaram os dois, Dumbledore se levanta e diz:

- Gostaria de desejar boas vindas para os novos alunos e bom retorno para os nossos antigos. Antes de liberar o delicioso jantar, venho pedir um pouco de paciência. Temos o orgulho de receber esse ano e pelos próximos, dois estudantes brasileiros. Eles serão selecionados agora. Primeiro, Daniela.

A menina se adiantou. Ela era loira e tinha os olhos negros. Se sentia estar insegura ninguém percebeu.

- Corvinal. – berrou o Chapéu Seletor.

- Agora, Tiago, que cursará o quinto ano. – disse novamente o diretor.

O menino não muito alto, mas exalava perigo, principalmente que tinha os cabelos azuis longos, olhos esverdeados, e um brinco transversal na orelha esquerda.

- _Não sei onde te colocar. Tem inteligência para ir para Corvinal, ambição para ir para Sonserina, lealdade para ir para Lufa-Lufa e coragem para ir para Grifinória. Não consigo te classificar, você é o primeiro dos seus que eu tenho a honra de selecionar, assim como sua pequena irmã, que é o sangue que volta a sua origem. Será que poderia me passar para Dumbledore, quero saber se ele apóia a minha decisão. _

- Alvo, ele quer falar com você. – disse o garoto, ele falava o inglês americano, mas levava um leve sotaque diferente, bem brasileiro.

- O que ele quer, Tiago? – perguntou o diretor, mas recebeu apenas um balançar de ombros.

Ninguém comentou nada, todos prestando atenção no desenrolar da situação.

- Teremos um fato inédito aqui, hoje. – disse o diretor depois de tirar o chapéu da cabeça. – Este Jovem, não pertencerá a nenhuma casa. Parece que ele tem características valorizadas pelos quatro grandes, portanto, nenhum o leva. – ele se virou para Tiago, e falou baixo, mas as pessoas mais perto, conseguiram ouvir. – Será arrumado um quarto para você, mas você terá acesso a todas as casas, podendo visitar seus salões comunais e comer na mesa que quiser. Gostaria que depois do jantar me acompanhasse para que pudéssemos resolver tudo.

- A sua disposição, Alvo. Está muito bonita hoje, Minerva. – disse ele se afastando da mesa dos professores.

Tiago seguiu em direção a sua irmã, deu uma olhada para mesa da Grifinória e deu uma piscadinha e mandou um beijo para Cris.

- Garoto Folgado. – disse Harry.

- Você queira saber quem era. É ele, Tiago. – disse a ruiva. – Ele foi meu par no baile.

- Como? Eu não reconheci. – disse o moreno.

- Claro que não, ficou o tempo todo prestando atenção na sua companheira, e nem me percebeu lá. – disse Cris, deixando os dois citados vermelhos. – Você nem reparou na cara do papai, ele reconheceu.

Harry se virou para o pai, ele não tirava o olho do rapaz de cabelo azul, e ele podia ouvir seu pai reclamando mentalmente "Garoto atrevido, ele vai me ouvir, a se vai. Já não bastava ficar de olho no baile ele me aparece aqui de novo."

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, assunto preferido de todos, eram os brasileiros. Ninguém conseguiu nenhuma informação nova sobre eles, principalmente sobre Tiago. Cris tinha pedido para Harry dar uma olhada no mapa para saber onde ele ia dormir, mas ele não permitiu. Deixando a ruiva com raiva dele.

Quando todos chegaram ao salão principal, Tiago e Daniela já estavam comendo, e conversando. A loirinha falava para o irmão como tinha sido a sua recepção na casa azul, assim como ele contava a conversa com o diretor e alguns professores, principalmente os diretores das casas. Eles nem se importavam que alguém ouvisse, já que falavam em português.

Cris, para fúria de Harry, correu para cumprimentar o rapaz. Ela trocou algumas palavras com ele e a irmã e voltou saltitando de felicidade. Pontas, que estava na mesa dos professores, não gostou nada disso, também.

- Gostaria de saber como é o ensino de magia no Brasil. – disse Hermione, ignorando os resmungos de Harry e Rony. – Pelo que pude notar ano passado, o ensino na Europa é bem parecido, tem suas diferenças, mas a forma de ensinar segue a mesma linha.

- Soube que eles têm uma maneira diferente de ver a magia por lá. – disse Tony, entrando na conversa para ver se nenhum dos amigos pulava em cima da monitora. – Parece que os trouxas são mais tolerantes a magia e algum chegam mesmo a estudar sobre magia.

-Deve ser muito interessante. – disse Fernanda.

- Tira o olho. – disse Cris entre os dentes.

- Você também. – disse Harry para ela.

- Por quê? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Ele não é pra você. – disse ele em tom para encerrar a conversa.

- Qual será o bicho que o Hagrid vai nos mostrar hoje? – disse Flávia mudando radicalmente de assunto depois de ver o horário.

- Só espero que ele não tenha tentado criar mais daqueles explosivins. – disse Rony, brincando com o animal criado pelo professor de TCM, e bem feliz de ver o amigo preocupado com a irmãzinha.

- Ele não seria louco para fazer isso, seria? – disse Neville.

* * *

A primeira aula foi o de feitiços, mas o novo aluno não estava presente. Parece que essa matéria ele assistiria com outra turma. O Professor Flitwick deu começo a conversa sobre os NOMs que eles prestariam no fim do ano.

Mas na aula seguinte, Transfiguração, ele estava presente. Aliás foi o primeiro a entrar. Não que fosse anti-social, mas ele ainda não conhecia ninguém daquela turma.

Minerva também deu inicio a aula com discurso sobre os exames, sendo bem mais enfática com relação a eles, já que ela não aceitava nada menos que Excede Expectativas.

- Agora tentaremos fazer desaparecer ratinhos. Desaparecer objetos inanimados é fácil, mas com seres vivos é muito mais complexo. Srta Brown distribua um para cada e pare de frescura. Vocês já sabem as palavras.

Todos começaram as suas tentativas para isso. Harry novamente começou a fingir que não conseguia, esperaria por Hermione ou Tony para realizar o feitiço. Nesse meio tempo ele ficou de olho em Tiago. Ele nem ao menos tinha sua varinha nas mãos, o que era muito estranho.

-Consegui. – disse Hermione, chamando a atenção do moreno.

Quando ele voltou atenção para o cabeludo ele já havia feito seu ratinho desaparecer, depois dele mesmo ter realizado o feitiço.

- Muito bom, Tiago. – disse Minerva um pouco mais feliz que o normal. – Sua irmã também foi muito bem na aula.

- Obrigado, Minerva. – disse ele.

Todos na sala se surpreenderam com isso, até mesmo Harry. Mais um motivo para o moreno ficar de olho nele.

* * *

A semana foi passando, e o mistério em volta dos brasileiros continua, principalmente que ninguém viu nenhum dos dois empunhando uma varinha, nem mesmo fazendo magia.

Harry estava com dois problemas. O primeiro era Tiago, ele sempre conseguia falar com a Cris, mesmo ele tentando impedir. O Segundo e mais grave, era que não conseguia tempo o suficiente para falar com Gina, mesmo com Rony sumindo durante as noites. O estudo para os NOMs era exaustivo. Mas ele tentaria arrumar algum tempo no fim de semana, onde os dois teriam mais tempo.

Então ele se concentrou em Tiago. Hermione disse que era o feitiço que se virava contra o feiticeiro, antes ele ficava provocando o ciúme de Rony e os outros ruivos, agora era ele quem se corroia de ciúmes pela irmã.

Ele estava inclinado sobre o mapa do maroto para ver se encontrava o brasileiro, ele não conseguia encontrar o quarto dele. Parece que havia um feitiço para evitar sua localização.

Ele o encontrou na frente de dois grifinórios do sexto ano, pela posição estava duelando, logo atrás dois nomes que ele suspeitava que eram de sonserinos.

Não perdeu tempo e aparatou para perto deles. Quando viu o que realmente acontecia, os sonserinos eram do segundo ano e estavam completamente assustados pelo grifinórios, não conseguiu segurar sua incredulidade.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - isso chamou atenção de todos, principalmente Tiago.

Os dois grifinórios se aproveitaram disso e usaram uma tática muito comum quando se está dois contra um, um deles atacou, esperando pela defesa, assim fazendo com que o segundo atacante acertasse.

Mas as coisas aconteceram muito rápidas, e de forma diferente do normal.

Tiago armou um escudo para rebater o primeiro feitiço, que acabou se direcionando para o segundo atacante no momento que ele lançava o feitiço, fazendo sua mirar ser péssima. Mesmo assim, nada iria resultar, já que o escudo ainda estava ativo.

O feitiço perdido acabou acertando uma armadura que estava perto dos dois sonserinos. O machado que a armadura caiu, ameaçando acertar os dois. Foi impedido pelo corpo do brasileiro. A arma pareceu parar na parte posterior do seu ombro esquerdo.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Tiago para os dois.

- Sim. – responderam.

- Agora é melhor irem para sua casa. – depois se virou para os dois, e com o machado sangrando na mão. – Espero que vocês percebam a dimensão dos seus atos, isso podia ser apenas uma rivalidade estúpida entre casas, mas quase se tornou um assassinato.

Os dois ficaram com muito medo dele, principalmente com o olhar de fúria que ele tinha e com o machado na mão.

- E você, Lobinho, se meta apenas na sua vida. – disse ele avaliando o machucado.

Harry ficou chocado e não conseguiu fazer nada enquanto o outro se afastava.

* * *

Finalmente chegou a sexta feira. Cris tinha dado um recado para Gina, que Harry queria falar com ela. Ela ainda ia descobrir como eles faziam isso. A ruiva havia saído correndo depois do jantar para a biblioteca para pegar o livro indicado pelo professor e correr para Harry.

Mas isso não foi possível, já que quando passava por uma sala sentiu um feitiço puxando-a para uma sala vazia. Perdendo o equilíbrio, ela foi ao chão, caindo sobre o braço direito, sentindo o osso rasgar a carne.

- Ora, ora, se não é a namoradinha do Potter que resolveu aparecer aqui. – disse uma voz enjoativa e maliciosa.

- O que você quer Malfoy? – cuspiu a menina tentando segurar a dor.

- Eu quero aquilo que o Potter foi nobre de mais para pegar antes de te dispensar. – disse ele chegando perto.

- Quem disse que você conseguirá? Ter irmãos serve para algo. – disse ela dando um soco com o braço saudável quebrando o nariz dele.

- Sua cadela, eu ia ser gentil com você. Mas agora vai ser da forma mais dolorosa. – disse ele sacando a varinha, no fundo foi possível ouvir um uivo. – Se prepare para sofrer.

- Eu já sofro só de olhar para sua cara. – respondeu a ruiva se preparando para lutar, mesmo sem varinha.

O uivo agora soou do lado de fora da sala, que está lacrada magicamente.

- Que isso, aquele professorzinho não conseguiu manter os lobos fora da escola. – disse Malfoy desdenhando de Hagrid.

- Eu não ficaria tão certo disso Malfoy. – disse Gina.

Neste momento a porta foi arrebentada, voando longe e um par de olhos em chamas era visível pelo portal.

- Seria melhor se fossem eles. – disse uma voz grutal.

* * *

Pontas estava fazendo uma visitinha para Lilian na enfermaria. Como não havia ninguém ali, eles estavam na sala privada muito usada por Harry.

Foi quando uma sensação ruim passou pelos dois e logo foi seguido pelo primeiro uivo.

- Não, de novo não. – disse Tiago saindo correndo.

Apesar de poder aparatar, ele não sabia para onde, já que ele não sabia quem estava em perigo, apesar de tentar localizar primeiro Cris e depois Gina.

Foi quando percebeu a presença de Harry dois andares acima, e estavam perto de uma passagem secreta que levava ali. O segundo uivo veio.

Os dois chegaram a sala com a porta destruída e entraram e Lilian viu uma cena muito familiar, mas mesmo assim desagradável.

* * *

Harry estava feliz, ele tinha conseguido uma trégua com Hermione nos estudos para que pudesse se acertar com Gina. Ele tinha falado com Cris para que ela repassasse o recado.

Estava esperando no salão comunal, com os outros filhotes de marotos, a ruiva que tinha ido até a biblioteca.

Ele estava deitado com a cabeça no colo da irmã. Ainda estava se estranhando com ela por causa do cabeludo que está dando em cima dela. Mas será que ele é o cara que a profecia que ele e Gina haviam ouvido.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma sensação ruim e um claro grito de socorro que somente ele ouviu.

- Gina! - exclamou ele correndo para fora, assustando a todos.

Ele parou em frente a Madame Gorda.

- Agnes, que quero que você...

- Não deixe ninguém sair até que você mande um patrono, Já sei. – disse ela identificando a cara dele, mas não se lembrando bem de quando foi isso.

Ele voltou a correr e soltou seu poder com um uivo.

- Ah, foi ai que aconteceu. – disse Agnes segurando Rony do lado de dentro da torre.

O moreno aparatou para perto de onde sentia Gina, e se deparou com Tiago chegando ao mesmo corredor. O Brasileiro simplesmente se encostou perto de uma porta.

- O que você fez com Gina? – disparou.

- Não fiz nada, Lobinho. – disse ele tranquilamente. – Ela ainda está em perigo aqui dentro, só vim garantir que VOCÊ não cometa nada que vá se arrepender. Então, é melhor que use a cabeça e o que tem nos bolsos.

Harry logo entendeu que era para usar a varinha.

- O show é todo seu. – disse Tiago apontando para porta.

Harry mais uma vez uivou, sem se importar com o que o outro iria pensar e ouviu por trás da porta.

- Que isso, aquele professorzinho não conseguiu manter os lobos fora da escola. – disse Malfoy desdenhando de Hagrid.

- Eu não ficaria tão certo disso Malfoy. – disse Gina.

Ao ouvir a voz de Gina desafiando o Malfoy, ele arrebentou a porta com um chute e disse:

- Seria melhor se fossem eles.

E mandou uma seqüência de feitiços no loiro, deixando-o inconsciente e bem amarrado.

Harry se aproximou de Gina, que finalmente se rendeu a dor e chorava.

- Calma, ele não pode mais te machucar. – disse o moreno.

Tiago também tinha entrado na sala, mas estava afastado, apoiado novamente na parede perto da porta.

Pouco depois chegam ofegantes, Pontas e Lilian. A reação de Lilian foi de choque, enquanto dele foi de raiva.

A ruiva se aproximou dos dois para ver de onde vinha o sangue, enquanto o auror ia na direção do sonserino. Harry aproveitou e mandou patronos para os interessados, Dumbledore, Poppy, Minerva e os amigos.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Snape, entrando correndo na sala.

- Você sabe muito bem. – disse Pontas.

Snape olhou para Harry que estava perto de Gina, e percebeu seu olhar que ainda estava em chamas.

- Você! – disse ele reconhecendo o menino e sacou a varinha. – AVADA KEV...

Ele não conseguiu terminar a maldição, já que sua varinha foi tomada de sua mão.

- Isto fica comigo. – disse Tiago, que foi a pessoa que pegou a varinha. – Agora se vira com ele.

Quando Snape olhou de novo para Harry, este já pulava em seu pescoço.

Harry socou de todas as formas possíveis o professor até que ele estivesse desacordado.

- Já chega. – disse Pontas parando o filho. –A Gina precisa de você.

- É mesmo. – disse o menino se aproximando dela e pegando no colo gentilmente. – Vejo vocês na enfermaria.

Aparatou dali rapidamente, direto para o quarto reservado.

- Sempre impulsivo. – disse Pontas, abraçando a esposa e seguindo o mesmo caminho.

Assim que chegou Lilian se adiantou novamente e ajudando a Poppy a curar e avaliar a menina.

Pontas se surpreendeu ao ver Tiago ali, parado, encostado a uma parede, como estava lá em baixo.

- Gina, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Rony, entrando como um balaço. – O Patrono de Harry disse que você estava aqui.

- Aliás, Harry, como você consegui fazer isso? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não é hora pra isso. – disse Cris, que tinha ido dar um abraço na ruiva, um beijo no irmão e agora estava abraçada com Tiago, de costas para este, de frente para os outros, para desgosto do pai e de Harry.

- Eu estava voltando da biblioteca quando fui puxada pelo Malfoy para dentro de uma sala. Acabei quebrando o braço, ele queria vingança contra Harry. Acho que nunca conseguiu suportar o fato do Harry ser melhor que ele sempre. Ele queria me usar.

Harry ficou em pé e se direcionava para porta, quando Gina o segurou.

- Ele não vale a pena. – tudo bem.

- Isso mesmo. – disse Dumbledore. – Ele foi expulso da Escola. Mas não concordo de você Tiago bater em um de nossos professores por coisas do passado.

- Não foi ele. Foi Harry. – disse Tiago. – Foi legitima defesa. O "Seu Estimado Professor" iniciou a maldição da Morte contra ele. Nada mais justo que ele concertasse a cara do carrasco.

Dumbledore pensou nas palavras de Tiago, que todos sabiam que sempre entrava em conflito com Harry.

- Aqui está a varinha dele. – disse Tiago. – Assim com a do Lobinho.

Harry se espantou com isso, nem tinha visto quando ele tinha retirado a sua varinha.

- Foi quando você pulou em cima do Snape. – disse Gina. – Foi muito rápido.

- Poppy, o mesmo? – perguntou o diretor.

- Sim, Alvo. – disse ela.

- Acho que os detalhes devam ficar para amanhã. Harry, será melhor que você fique com a Srta Weasley. Assim ela supera o choque. Vocês podem voltar para a torre com Minerva. Srta Lovegood acompanhe Tiago.

- Eu? – perguntou Pontas.

- Não, ele. – disse apontando para o Aluno. – Isso vai dar muita confusão de novo.

- Mas, eles não podem ficar juntos aqui, sozinhos. – disse Rony com as orelhas vermelhas.

- Eles receberão poção para dormir assim que vocês saírem. – disse Poppy. – Eu tenho experiência com esses casos, o melhor é somente alguém para apoiar a curar psicológica.

Eles foram saindo, com duvidas, que só poderiam ser respondidas pelos dois que ficaram.

- Espere. – disse Lilian para o brasileiro. – Luna, espere lá fora.

Todos saíram e a medibruxa se aproximou dele.

- Obrigado. Você salvou o meu filho. – disse a ruiva deixando a emoção sair.

- Que isso! – disse Tiago abraçando a mulher para consolá-la. – Eu só impedir que ele perdesse a razão.

- Mesmo assim, Obrigado. – e disse baixinho. – Estou feliz de você estar com a Cris.

-Eu também. – disse ele saindo.

* * *

Harry acordou cedo com Gina nos seus braços. Ele ficou ali olhando para a ruiva.

- Bom dia, Foguinho. – disse ele quando percebeu que ela estava acordando.

- Bom dia. – respondeu ela.

- Como você está? – perguntou ele.

- Estou bem. Melhor agora. – disse ela esperando o beijo que via no olhar dele.

Mas um barulho fora do quarto os fez se afastarem.

Pouco depois, Poppy chegou para checar como ela estava. Liberando-os para o café.

- Gina. – disse Miguel Corner entrando na enfermaria. – Você está bem? Luna me disse que você estava aqui. Bem precisei perguntar muito para ela o que era aquele patrono, para que ela me dissesse.

- Eu estou bem. – a ruiva por educação. – Vamos Harry.

- Claro. – disse ele.

- Mas e eu? – perguntou o corvinal.

- Não temos nada. – disse a ruiva. – Conversei com você apenas uma vez em quatro anos e você fica agindo como se fosse meu dono. Me esquece, e pare de amolar a Luna.

Eles se afastaram da enfermaria, Gina rindo e Harry bem sério. Era hora de uma decisão.

- Foguinho, precisamos conversar. Agora.

- Tudo bem. – disse ela.

Eles entraram em uma sala qualquer.

- Foguinho, ontem eu senti uma coisa horrível. Eu quase te perdi. Eu não posso mais ter essa sensação. Eu quase me perdi ontem, se não fosse o Tiago, eu teria matado o Malfoy e depois o Snape.

- Você nunca vai me perder.

- Eu sei, mas quero que isso seja definitivo. Sei que prometi uma conversa, mas não sei se será necessária. Você sabe o que me cerca, mas mesmo assim quer ficar comigo. Nenhuma outra pessoa na nossa situação seria assim, nem como eu, nem como você.

- Te entendo. – disse ela.

- Foguinho, essa é nossa chance, seus irmãos estão longe, não tem ninguém para atrapalhar. Quer namorar comigo?

- Você ainda pergunta? – disse ela puxando para um beijo.

Depois de quebrar o beijo, ele pergunta.

- Isso é um Sim?

- Claro seu bobo.

Agora foi ele quem puxou o beijo.

Ficaram mais alguns minutos namorando naquela sala, antes de seguirem para o café.

- Harry, acho que é melhor você maneirar um pouco com a Cris. Deixa ela namorar o brasileiro dela. Ela está feliz.

- Não sei.

- Sem contar que esse é o feitiço que volta para o feiticeiro. Agora é você quem está com ciúmes de sua irmã. Coisa que você odiou durante todo o ano passado. – ao perceber que ele estava sem palavras continuou. – agindo assim dará razão aos meus irmãos. Converse com ele, o cara parece alguém legal.

- Vou tentar por você. – disse ele.

- Quero ver o que você faz por mim.

- Você não tem nem idéia. – disse entrando no salão de mãos dadas com ela.

Todos pararam para ver os dois pombinhos. Harry para dar logo o aviso, deu um longo e apaixonado beijo nela.

Três ruivos ficaram irados, mas nada podiam fazer, sabiam que isso aconteceria uma hora, mas não precisava ser tão cedo.


	40. Um Segredo

Capítulo 40 – Um Segredo.

Harry e Gina aproveitaram a manhã para namorar nos jardins. Mas uma coisa estava incomodando a ruiva. Todos estavam olhando para o novo casal da escola.

- Eles não têm mais nada pra fazer. – explodiu a ruiva depois que um grupo passou apontando para eles.

- Não liga. É a novidade da escola. Daqui a pouco eles esquecem ou você de acostuma. – disse Harry dando um beijo nela.

- Espero que esqueçam mesmo. Eu nunca vou me acostumar com isso. Ao contrário de você, que sempre teve muita gente te olhando.

- Eles ainda não sabem da expulsão do Malfoy.

- Sim, por me atacar. – disse a ruiva aborrecida.

- Ops. – disse ele. – Quem sabe a expulsão do Snape. Meu pai me falou isso.

- E por te atacar com uma maldição. – disse a ruiva.

- É mesmo, tinha me esquecido deste detalhe. – disse Harry passando a mão no cabelo.

- Você fica muito bonitinho envergonhado. – disse ela. – Mas quando seu pai te falou isso? Não sai do seu lado hoje.

- Acho que está na hora do almoço. – disse ele despistando, não era o momento dela saber sobre a ligação mental entre Potter, somente quando ela também tivesse, para não assustá-la.

Eles seguiram para o castelo, a ruiva ficou incomodada pela falta de resposta, mas foi distraída pela atenção que os outros davam a eles.

- Não liga, e pura inveja. Todos querem ser felizes como nós dois.

- Você está dizendo que todas as meninas querem estar no meu lugar isso sim.

- Elas podem até querer, o lugar ai meu lado já está ocupado, e pretendo que permaneça deste jeito para sempre. – disse ele. – E você tem que ver que todos os meninos querem você ao lado deles.

- Deixa de ser ciumento. – disse ela, mas vendo a razão dele.

Eles seguiram para o almoço e encontraram todos os amigos ali.

Terminaram e subiram para a torre.

- Rony, o que você está fazendo toda noite que some? – perguntou Harry ao ficar para trás com o amigo.

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando. – disse o ruivo olhando para ver se Hermione tinha visto. – Eu tenho treinado para o teste de goleiro da Grifinória.

- Angelina tinha me dito. – disse Harry. – Fique calmo. E tudo dará certo.

Rony ficou aliviado pelo amigo não ter zoado dele, e estar dando apoio.

De repente, Cris saiu correndo, subindo uma escada. Tiago estava parado ali esperando por eles.

Quando a ruiva chegou ao topo, o brasileiro estendeu para ela uma belíssima rosa, que possuía inúmeros tons de azul. Ela pegou e cheirou a flor. No meio das pétalas havia algo brilhante. Um anel, prateado com duas runas antigas, repetidas.

- Quer namorar comigo? – disse ele com o sotaque que estava fazendo muitas meninas suspirarem.

-Sim. – disse a ruiva com um sussurro como se não acreditasse.

O beijo foi calmo e apaixonado.

Eles se separaram e nem prestaram atenção nos filhotes de marotos ali presentes, que neste momento assoviavam e batiam palmas, com exceção de Harry, que havia fechado a cara.

- Tenho que contar a notícia pra meus pais, antes que alguém conte isso de forma errada. – disse Cris.

- E eu tenho que comer, fiquei te esperando aqui todo esse tempo. – disse Tiago descendo as escadas.

Todos cumprimentaram o menino, mas ele parou na frente de Harry. Um encarou o outro por breves segundos, todos viram o que parecia ser faíscas saindo dos olhos dos dois. Os dois desviram o olhar quando perceberam o clima entre os outros. Tiago se encaminhou para direita para continuar seu caminho, mas Harry se colocou em seu caminho e acertou com tudo em seu ombro esquerdo.

Imediatamente uma mancha de sangue apareceu na camisa de Tiago.

- O que você fez? – perguntou Cris para o irmão.

- Não fiz nada. – respondeu Harry. – Nada que eu fizesse ia causar isso.

- É só um machucado antigo que abriu. – disse Tiago para acabar com a briga deles. – Vou passar no meu quarto para cuidar disso antes de ir para o salão.

- Nada disso. Mamãe vai dar uma olhada nisso. – disse a ruiva.

- Não precisa. – disse ele. – Eu cuido disso.

Do nada Daniela apareceu ali.

- Se machucou de novo. – disse a loira. – Como foi dessa vez?

**- Não foi nada. Foi um que reabriu.** – ele respondeu em português.

- **Reabriu? Você se machucou aqui em Hogwarts e não me falou.** – ela falou também em sua língua materna.

- **Achei que já tivesse cuidado disso. **

- Vocês podem ir discutino para a ala hospitalar.- disse Cris, mesmo sem entender nada do que foi dito. – Só vou largar você quando isso estiver fechadinho.

Daniela olhou por dentro da blusa para analisar o machucado do irmão.

- Está muito profundo para que eu consiga isso sozinha. – disse a menina. – Será melhor uma ajuda profissional.

- Então vamos. – disse ele.

- Tem certeza que quer ela lá? – perguntou Daniela.

- Sim, Dani. Eu ia contar pra ela, mesmo. – disse Tiago.

- **Mas e eles**? – essa pergunta foi em português.

- **Isso uma hora ia se espalhar. Eles estão envolvidos nisso, você sabe bem disso**. – respondeu ele em português.

- Essa língua tem uma sonoridade legal. – disse Fernanda chamando a atenção dos dois irmãos.

- Mas eu não entendo nadinha. – disse Neville.

- Às vezes é para isso mesmo. – disse o menino de cabelo azul de forma misteriosa. – Um dia nós contamos o que falamos.

Logo estavam na enfermaria. Tiago e Daniela conversavam com os filhotes de marotos normalmente, apesar de algumas vezes o menino demonstrar dor.

- Mãe, você está ai? – perguntou Cris ao chegar na enfermaria.

- Que foi Fada? – perguntou Lilian aparecendo.

- Ele precisa de ajuda. – disse a ruiva apontando para Tiago que já se dirigia para a sala reservada.

- É melhor que seja aqui. – disse ele ao perceber a cara de surpresa de todos.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou a medibruxa.

- Esse machucado. – disse o brasileiro apontando para as costas.

- Terá que tirar a camisa. Eu ainda não sei ver através das roupas. – disse Lilian de forma divertida.

Ele olhou para Cris, como se pedisse desculpas.

- Ele tá com vergonha. – disse a ruiva. – Agora estamos namorando e ele parece não gostar de ficar seminu na frente da sogra.

- Meu problema não é a sogra. Ela é medibruxa. O problema é as suas amigas. – disse ele, mas retirou a camisa.

O físico do menino era perfeito, e não era percebido, pois ele usava roupas mais largas.

- Porque eu fui aceitar o convite do Neville? Assim eu teria a chance de ser eu a portar um anel agora.– perguntou Fernanda se abanando.

- Já mandei tirar o olho. – disse Cris.

Lilian analisou as costas do paciente. Além do corte na altura da escápula, havia uma tatuagem ali. Lembrava muito um homem, mas possuía a pele vermelha, uma roupa que parecia medieval, com um ar sensual, um tridente na mão e um sorriso mau no rosto. Parecia muito com as tatuagens dos filhos, mas parecia estar viva, já estava olhando para o ferimento.

- É um demônio. – disse Tiago. – Ou a representação de uma classe deles.

- Como assim? – perguntou Hermione. – Nunca soube que demônios tinham classes.

- Eles são como os anjos. Tem classes separadas pela hierarquia de poderes e inteligência. Este aí é da classe superior, um anjo caído. – disse ele, enquanto a tatuagem liberava asas negras.

- Outra hora você repassa seus conhecimentos. – disse Lilian. – tenho que curar isso.

Ela tentou curar o ferimento com um feitiço, mas nada aconteceu. Ela percebeu que havia pedaços de esparadrapo presos ali, provavelmente seguravam o ferimento, que não era novo como supunha, tinha alguns dias.

- Onde você arrumou isso? – perguntou Lilian.

- Eu tenho desde pequeno. – disse ele secamente.

- Não a tatuagem, estou falando do corte. – disse a ruiva.

- Eu também gostaria de saber. – disse Dani.

- Mais uma mãe eu não agüento. – disse o paciente para a irmã. - Foi um acidente.

- Eu tenho que saber como isso ocorreu. Pode ter algum veneno nisso. Não está fechando.

- Isso foi de um machado. – disse ele.

Ao ver que a irmã estava sofrendo por isso, Harry resolveu contar.

- Ele estava tentando salvar dois meninos do segundo ano de outros do sexto de outra casa, quando eu apareci e o distrai. Os meninos o atacaram, mas erraram e acertaram uma armadura. O machado caiu na direção dos outros dois, e ele acabou por se jogar na frente. O ferimento era para ser maior.

- Mas por que não fecha? Não tem nada nas armaduras que faz isso.

- Não é nada no que causou que impediu isso, sou eu. – disse Tiago. – Nenhuma magia pode me afetar. Pelo menos não aqui em Hogwarts.

- Conta de uma vez menino. – disse Dani.

- Juramos que não contamos para ninguém. – disse Luna.

- Deixa de mistério. – disse Rony.

- Eu sou filho de um caçador com uma bruxa. Possuo o poder dos dois lados. – disse ele.

- E você? – perguntou Neville para Daniela.

- Sou apenas uma bruxa. – disse a menina. – Mas tenho algumas habilidades dos caçadores, assim como o Rafael, nosso irmão mais velho, que é caçador puro, mas que sente magia.

- Mas o que isso tem haver com o ferimento? – perguntou Tony.

- Um lado acaba prejudicando o outro, quando estou em ambientes que possuem uma carga muito grande de poder de um dos dois lados. Se estou cercado de caçadores sem nada mágico por perto, perco um pouco a minha humanidade e posso lançar feitiços com poder extremos. Em ambientes mágicos com proteções como é este castelo, ou qualquer ministério do mundo, parte dos meus poderes de caçadores são anulados, entre eles o meu poder de cura, que por ser elevado me deram o codinome de Wolverine, mas isso também inibe os feitiços em mim. Nenhum me afeta.

- Quer dizer que nada pode te curar? – perguntou Cris preocupada.

- Existe uma técnica, mas eu não consegui. – disse Tiago. – É uma técnica trouxa.

- É muito profundo. – disse Dani. – Eu não posso ajudar.

- Vocês estão falando de pontos? – perguntou Lilian.

- Sim, você sabe dar?

- Sei, mas não tenho o material aqui.

- Eu tenho. – disse loira. – Eu trouxe, pois sei que esse ai não consegue ficar inteiro. E como ele não pode se curar sozinho, tenho que fazer isso por ele.

- Já disse que eu já tenho uma mãe. – retrucou ele.

- Eu assumo os cuidados dele agora. – Lilian disse de forma maternal, recebendo um olhar carinhoso da filha. – Agora cadê o material?

Daniela convoca seu material para cuidar do irmão. Era uma caixa de madeira com uma cruz vermelha.

-Aqui está.

Lilian começou a trabalhar no ferimento. Era preciso calma, já que teria que usar uma técnica para fechar o ferimento profundo sem precisar de muito sofrimento para ele.

- Como você fez magia sem varinha? – perguntou Flávia impressionada.

- Na verdade nós temos varinhas. – disse Daniela.

- Sim, mas uma regra dos caçadores é nunca perder suas armas, elas foram implantadas em nosso braço. – disse Tiago, mostrando os dois antebraços, onde havia uma elevação mostrando a localização delas. Em Daniela podia se ver uma leve linha, onde era a cicatriz que foi feita para o implante.

- Não sabemos bem se a usamos ou não. – explicou Tiago. – Já que na família existem pessoas que não precisam de usar. Elas são feitas de um liga especial, adamantium, pau-brasil, uma madeira oriunda do Brasil, e podem ser adicionados núcleos mágicos extras. Tenho corda de coração de Dragão, pelo de unicórnio e pena de fênix. Em cada uma das duas varinhas de espécies de cada um.

- Eu só tenho uma, de pena de fênix. – disse Daniela emburrada.

- Claro, teve uma hemorragia muito grande. – disse Tiago. – Mas ano que vem você recebe a outra. Podemos até buscar novos núcleos por aqui. Ouvi falar que Rubéo tem um grupo grande de hipogrifos.

- Legal.

- Às vezes eu prefiro que eles falem em português. – disse Rony. – assim pelo menos eu sei o motivo de não entender nada.

- Qualquer um pode fazer isso? – perguntou Gina, recebendo um olhar de Lilian que dizia claramente "Sua mãe te mata se ouvir isso".

- Não, o sangue caçador facilita isso. – disse Daniela.

- É contraditório. – disse Hermione.

- Sim, mas é o que ocorre. – disse Tiago.

- Conta mais sobre os caçadores. – pediu Cris.

- Basicamente os caçadores são seres humanos que caçam criaturas que comprometem a existência dos humanos. Vampiros, lobisomens, demônios, yokais, e outras ameaças não mágicas. Existem alguns registros na história que podem ser de caçadores, mas o primeiro que se tem certeza é Gabriel Van Helsing. Ele tinha um assistente e um pupilo. Foi ai que surgiu a instituição dos Caçadores. O Assistente não era um caçador, mas um excelente ferreiro e fazia as armas para os caçadores. – disse Tiago.

- Vocês têm alguma hierarquia, ou todo mundo é igual? – perguntou Fernanda.

- Temos classes. De acordo com a característica é cada um. Temos os guerreiros, que são os que combatem as criaturas, são a maioria de nós. Também há os pensadores, que os que analisam as situações e armam as estratégias, apesar de também combaterem. E os Alfas, que são os líderes, cada grupo tem o seu, e um geral. São os melhores e mais fortes de todos.

- O papai é o Alfa geral. – disse Daniela orgulhosa.

- **Diz logo de quem somos descendentes**. – disse Tiago em português.

- Você é o que? – perguntou Luna.

Mas ele não respondeu.

- Você não vai deixar a gente morrendo de curiosidade. – disse Gina.

Todos começaram a pedir para ele falar. Cris apenas sentou-se ao seu lado e colocou a cabeça sobre seu ombro e sussurrou.

- Nada vai mudar.

Lilian previu que era algo maior que uma classe, e também mostrou seu apoio ao acariciar seu braço. Daniela apenas deu de ombros.

- Um predador. – disse ele depois de um suspiro. - Sou filho de um Alfa com uma Maga. Esta classe é solitária. Os mais perigosos e mortais de todos. Um só pode equivaler a um batalhão inteiro de Guerreiros. Existem apenas dez de nós em todo o mundo.

- E você Daniela? – Perguntou Tony.

- Eu estou aqui para mantê-lo no controle. – disse Daniela. – Coisas terríveis podem acontecer se isso ocorrer.

- Se eu perder o controle, me torno um monstro, posso destruir tudo a minha frente. – disse ele meio encabulado. – São poucas coisas que me fazer voltar ao meu normal, a pequena aqui sabe algumas, mas mesmo ela pode falhar.

- Então nos asseguramos que nada te faça perder o controle. – disse Cris, dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Acredito que Dumbledore saiba disso tudo. – disse Lilian.

- Sim, sabe. Mamãe estudou em Hogwarts. E ficou muito amiga da Minerva. Foi inclusive no casamento dela.- disse ele.

- Já acabei aqui. – disse a ruiva. – Vocês já podem ir, mas quero que você Tiago volte todos os dias para que eu acompanhe o processo de cicatrização.

- Pode deixar Lírio. – disse ele.

- Por que todo Tiago me chama de Lírio? – perguntou para si mesma a medibruxa, ao ver eles saindo.

- Ainda não entendi como nós temos pouco conhecimento dos caçadores, mas vocês sabem muito sobre os bruxos. – perguntou Hermione que parecia ter inúmeras perguntas para ele.

- Assim como os bruxos, os caçadores preferem manter-se em segredo. Mas algumas vezes os caminhos se cruzam, e os caçadores têm que saber como se defender, ou atacar um bruxo, por isso sabem muito. Os bruxos tendem a temer os caçadores, assim acabam por tentar exterminar os caçadores ou dominá-los. Então é mais seguro para todos que os bruxos não saibam de nossa existência, já que não pretendemos mexer em assuntos mágicos quando não for extremamente necessário. – disse Tiago.

- Nós somos a exceção. – disse Daniela. – Somos bruxos.

- Mais uma pergunta. – disse a morena. – Por que você chama o Harry de Lobinho.

Harry gelou, Cris olhava do irmão para o namorado, e Daniela teve que segurar o riso.

- Hum, ele me parece muito certinho. – começou uma desculpa. – Me lembra muito os escoteiros, e lobinho é uma classe deles. Só isso.

- E melhor eu guardar as minhas perguntas, senão a Cris vai me matar por atrapalha o namoro dela. – disse a monitora entrando na torre.

Todos se despediram e foram entrando.

- Tenho que fazer meus deveres. – disse triste Cris. – Amanha a gente se fala mais. Assim que encontrar com o papai eu vou contar para ele que estamos namorando, tome cuidado, ele parece que não gosta muito desta idéia.

- Não se preocupe, vou tomar cuidado. Você é importante para mim. – disse ele.

Assim que a irmã entrou Harry parou na frente do cunhado.

- Não vou mais me meter nesse namoro, mas se ela sofrer por você, você conhecerá a fúria de um Potter, Azulzinho. – ameaçou claramente.

- Se você magoar a Gina, eu faço questão de me juntar as ruivos para quebrar a sua cara, Lobinho. – devolveu a ameaça.

- Agora que vocês já se entenderão, temos que ir. – disse Daniela. – Você ainda não almoçou.

* * *

- Já de volta? – perguntou Lilian ao ver o menino de cabelo azul entrando na enfermaria.

- Felizmente não tenho nenhum machucado novo para tratar. – disse ele observando o ambiente e vendo que não havia mais ninguém. – Eu senti que você ficou tensa quando eu disse que caçamos lobisomens. Eu sei o motivo.

- Sabe? – perguntou ela. – Claro que sabe, você é um caçador.

- Sim, percebi que o Remo é um lobisomem, até mesmo Dani percebeu isso. Mas ele não corre nenhum risco. Alguém que consegue conviver anos com muitas pessoas e pouquíssimas percebem isso, não é ameaça para ninguém.

- Fico mais tranqüila. – disse ela. – Você não está aqui para ver isso né?

- Não, os lobisomens da Inglaterra não são vistos como ameaça há quase vinte anos, quando romperam com Voldemort. O único a ser caçado é Greyback, que no momento está na Alemanha.

Ficaram alguns segundo em silencio.

- Você vai cuidar bem da minha filhinha?

- Sim, nada seria pior que vê-la magoada por minha causa. – disse ele.

- Bem vindo a família, filhote.

- "Você sabe que essas palavras são perigosas" – disse ele pela mente.

- "Mas como? Nunca soube que eu pudesse fazer isso com outros além do Ti, Harry e Cris."

- Eu sou diferente, e você acabou de me considerar um filho. Só tome cuidado com a Dani. Ela é tagarela. – disse ele saindo.

- O que esse menino estava fazendo aqui? – perguntou Pontas ao entrar na enfermaria logo depois da saída dele.

- Ele é um paciente. – disse Lilian, sabendo que demoraria para o marido aceitar o namoro da filha com o estrangeiro. – Eu sei que você sabe que ele é um caçador.

- Dumbledore nos contou. – disse ele. – achei que não era importante te contar, antes. Mas agora é preocupante.

- Não é não. Ele é uma pessoa que pode cuidar de nossa Fada.

- Você concorda com esse namoro?

- Sim, e não vejo o motivo de você nem o Harry, gostarem disso.

- Não é bem o namoro que me incomoda. E mais algo nele que me deixa com o pé atrás. – disse ele, mas vendo a cara da mulher. – Mas vou tentar não atrapalhar nada, se for para ver nossa menina feliz, como ela estava quando me contou.

- Ele é um bom menino, você vai ver. – disse a ruiva abraçando o marido.


	41. O Julgamente Mágico

Capítulo 41 – O Julgamento Mágico.

Dumbledore pediu que todos ficassem no Salão Principal depois do café, pois ele tinha um comunicado a fazer. Não foi uma coisa fácil, já que era domingo e muitos alunos gostariam de permanecer dormindo por mais algum tempo. Ele havia solicitado aos professores e monitores que acordassem a todos.

Enquanto esperava a presença de todos, o diretor analisava aqueles que já estavam presentes. Principalmente os sonserinos, apesar de desconfiar que a ausência de Snape e Malfoy ainda não tenha gerado muitos boatos.

Eu olhar caiu sobre uma pequena mesa que ficava próxima a mesa dos professores, que ele tinha ordenado que fosse colocado ali para atender Tiago, que não fora selecionado para nenhuma casa. Era uma mesa de seis lugares, para que ele possa acomodar sua irmã, seus amigos e os dela, caso desejem. Como era o caso hoje. Ele estava acompanhado de Cris, Dani e três amigas da caloura.

Ele ainda está intrigado com a vinda de um caçador para Hogwarts, ainda mais um tão poderoso. Apesar de ter conhecido a mãe deles, não conseguia entender o motivo deles se mudarem para Inglaterra.

Deixou esses pensamentos de lado e se levantou era hora de falar. Todos os alunos pararam de falar ao ver a imagem de Dumbledore.

- Bom Dia, caros alunos. Peço Desculpas por tirar todos da cama neste maravilhoso domingo, mas tenho um comunicado importante para todos. Infelizmente, teremos uma mudança no nosso quadro de professores. Por motivos particulares, o professor Snape não seguirá em nosso corpo docente. – Ele fez uma pausa, esperando a comemoração da maioria dos alunos, ficando ligeiramente surpreso que alguns sonserinos também o fizessem. – Para seu lugar, na disciplina de Poções, teremos a Professora Lilian Potter, que continuará com suas funções de medibruxa quando necessário. E a diretora da casa será a professora Sinistra. Agradeço a paciência e atenção de todos e um bom dia.

Mais comemoração aconteceu, principalmente quando o nome de Lilian foi dito. A ruiva recebeu cumprimentos de seus colegas, e dos filhotes de maroto, de longe, assim como dos brasileiros.

Tudo indicava que o dia seria perfeito. Mas três corujas adentram o salão de forma inesperada, já que aos domingos elas chegavam mais tarde. Uma se dirige para Tiago, outra para Dumbledore e a última para Harry.

O moreno estranhou receber uma carta com a insígnia do Ministério, mas abriu cautelosamente.

"_Sr Potter_

_Venho a partir desta, intimar a vossa senhoria para o Julgamento Mágico do Caso aberto pela família Malfoy, referente ao episódio que ocorreu no último dia 5 (sexta-feira). _

_O Tribunal Especial se reunirá amanhã, dia 8, às 9 horas da manhã. na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts, onde o senhor e o outro envolvido, o Sr Tiago, cujo sobrenome não consta do processo, serão acariciados. _

_Atenciosamente,_

_Amélia Bones, chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia e Presidente do Tribunal Especial."_

Harry ficou muito irritado com isso. A carta em sua mão começou a pegar fogo, mas não se consumia. Era um fogo extremamente vermelho e quente. Ele se levantou e seguiu até a mesa dos professores, onde Dumbledore acabava de ler sua carta que informava sobre o julgamento mágico, mas com outros detalhes a mais, já que ele era o diretor da escola.

Quando chegou a frente do diretor, Tiago estava ao seu lado, também irritado quanto, e com a carta também em chamas, mas uma chama azul, que ao invés de emitir calor, era fria.

Os dois jogaram as cartas sobre a mesa. As duas chamas começaram a bailar como se uma quisesse apagar a outra, mas sem efeito algum.

Os garotos trocaram um olhar e saíram sem nada dizer. Harry seguiu para a sala comunal. Sabia que ela ficaria vazia por algum tempo.

Dumbledore informou sobre o que estava acontecendo e disse que iria para o ministério averiguar, logo após informar os alunos sobre o que aconteceria no dia seguinte, cancelando as aulas até que isso fosse resolvida.

O moreno estava jogado em uma poltrona imaginando todas as azarações que ele lançaria em Malfoy e no seu pai comensal, e não percebeu a chegada dos amigos.

- Harry. – disse Gina exultante. – Dumbledore contou o que está acontecendo. Ele falou que alguns alunos e professores serão ouvidos. Você vai se dar bem.

Ele a puxou para um abraço, colocando a no colo, como se fosse essencial para sua vida.

- Eu sei. Mas isso envolve você também, não sei o que eles falaram para poder criar esse circo, com certeza você vai ser ouvida.

- Sim, mas será a verdade o que eu falarei, então não devemos nos preocupar. – disse ela alisando os cabelos rebeldes dele.

- Anjo. – disse Cris chegando. – Como você está?

- Estou bem Fada. Mas você não deveria estar atrás do seu namoradinho? – perguntou ele meio triste dela não ter seguido ele imediatamente.

- Sim, eu fui, mas também estava preocupada com você. Ele me pediu para que ficasse com você, pois, ele estava de cabeça quente e poderia fazer algo que eu não apreciasse. Assim como você acabou de fazer, mas você é meu irmão e nada vai mudar isso, nem seu mau humor, ou ciúmes bestas do meu namorado. Ele no momento é apenas um namorado, e isso pode mudar rapidamente.

- Me desculpa. – disse ele puxando ela para se sentar junto com ele e Gina.

- Claro, só porque eu te amo. – disse ela.

Ficaram ali animando ele por um tempo, até que o quadro se abriu revelando Lilian e Pontas.

- Filho. Como você está? – perguntou Lilian acariciando seu rosto.

- Agora estou melhor. A verdade deve prevalecer, né?

- Queira ter sua fé. – disse Pontas. – Você não sabe o que é um Julgamento Mágico do Tribunal Especial, sabe?

- Não. – respondeu Harry, assim como os outros que negaram com as cabeças.

- Um Julgamento Mágico é um recurso antigo usado a muitos anos para decidir quem tinha a razão em uma caso onde havia duas ou mais versões para um fato, geralmente criminal, ou de posses. – disse o auror. – Ele não é utilizado mais há algumas décadas, depois que começaram a perceber que nem sempre a verdadeira história era considerada assim, pois as versões são contadas e provas são apresentadas para o tribunal propriamente dito, que são pessoas importantes na sociedade, neste caso serão membros do Ministério. O número de pessoas varia de acordo com o fato a ser julgado, mas sempre existe pelo menos um membro que não será identificado. Isso pode ser o trunfo dos comensais. Desacreditando você.

- Isso é grave. – disse Hermione.

- Sim, mas eles não sabem mas Amélia Bones, que presidirá o tribunal é nossa aliada, e tentará não convocar ninguém que pode ter alguma ligação com eles. – disse Lilian.

- Se isso é parecido com um julgamento comum. Digo na parte de testemunhas e provas. – disse Tony. – Deverá ter advogados, ou algo assim.

- Sim. Cada parte envolvida terá um representante que falará por ele. Já sabemos que o deles será Lúcios Malfoy. – disse Lilian. – Dumbledore seria a nossa primeira escolha, mas ele não poderá ser por causa que foi ele que tomou as decisões de expulsar os dois do colégio, já que Snape também estará no julgamento.

- Depois de conversar, pedimos para o Aluado ser o representante de vocês dois. Só falta conversar com Tiago para confirmar. – disse Pontas, não gostando de ter que falar com o brasileiro.

- Cris, você sabe onde ele está? - perguntou Lilian.

- Sim. Ele está na floresta.

- Espero que ele não assuste nenhuma das criaturas perigosas de lá. – disse Harry com um pouco de humor. – Coitadas não merecem encontrar com ele.

- Bobo. – disse ela. – Vou ver se a Dani consegue falar com ele. Peço para ele falar diretamente com o Tio Aluado.

- Diz que eu quero falar com ele. – disse Lilian.

- Pra que? – perguntou Pontas, com a mesma expressão de Harry.

- Ele pode ser um lobo solitário, mas precisa saber que tem alguém apoiando ele.

- E por que tem que ser você?

- Porque ele é o namorado da minha filha. Eu gosto dele, e apoio os dois. – disse Lilian de forma a não ter contestada.

Pontas preferiu não discutir isso na frente dos meninos.

- Alguém sabe o porquê isso não está cheio de gente tentando saber detalhes.

- Pedi para Agnes não abrir para ninguém, para que você ficasse melhor. Ela gosta de você. – disse Cris. – Aprendi com você.

* * *

O castelo acordou animado, nem parecia uma segunda-feira. Como Dumbledore não havia informado precisamente o que tinha ocorrido, várias teorias foram elaboradas durante o dia anterior. Alguns diziam que Harry e Malfoy haviam duelado e que o sonserino tinha ido parar gravemente ferido no hospital. Alguns diziam que era apenas uma armação de Harry para ficar ainda mais popular. Mas a mais aceita era que Harry e Tiago estavam discutindo por causa de Cris, o moreno não concorda com o namoro dos dois, e Malfoy como monitor foi separar e acabou sendo atacado pelos dois.

Até pouco antes do julgamento ocorrer, ninguém tinha notícias dos dois envolvidos. Harry e os filhotes de maroto tinham passado o resto do domingo na Sala Precisa, onde dormiram, acompanhados pelos gêmeos. Enquanto Tiago ainda não havia voltado da floresta, e Daniela também sumirá no meio da manhã, após conversar com Cris.

O Salão Principal já estava pronto para o evento. No local da mesa dos professores, havia uma tribuna com cinco cadeiras, número de juízes. Havia também o espaço para os envolvidos, três cadeiras de cada lado do salão atrás de uma mesa.

Uma cadeira se destacava ao centro, onde se sentaria aquele que estivesse sendo interrogado. Além do espaço ao fundo para aqueles que iriam assistir.

Muitas pessoas de fora do castelo foram para assistir, uma vez que alguns envolvidos eram de famílias prestigiadas.

Harry estava nervoso, seria a primeira vez que encararia Lúcios Malfoy depois do seu seqüestro, na final do Tribruxo. Sabia que não podia fazer nada, mas ele havia ameaçado a sua família e isso era uma coisa que ele não admitia. Se contentava com o fato de que se ele vencesse o comensal perderia prestigio.

Ele estava com os amigos a sala que foi usada para o Tribruxo, para ficar afastado do resto da escola e dos visitantes.

Foi quando Tiago apareceu. Ele não demonstrava emoções, assim com a irmã dele. Cris logo se adiantou dando um beijo nele e conversando com os dois baixinho.

Lilian também se aproximou.

- Como você está? – perguntou ela.

- Estou bem, Lírio. – disse ele. – Não vai ser um riquinho metido a besta que vai me afetar.

- Que bom. – disse a medibruxa olhando para a filha.

- Mas tenho um problema. – disse ele meio encabulado. – Preciso de uma varinha para poder entregar quando solicitado. Não quero que todos saibam do meu sangue.

- Pode usar a minha, Logan. – disse Lilian passando a varinha para ele.

- Obrigado. – disse ele guardando a varinha com cuidado.

- Logan? – perguntou Cris, enquanto Dani ria.

- Sim, esse é o nome do Wolverine das histórias, pelo menos o que normalmente chamam ele, nem ele mesmo sabe se é verdadeiro. – explicou Lilian.

- Gostei de Logan. Assim não confundimos mais com o papai. – disse a ruivinha.

- **Isso** **porque elas ainda não sabem de toda a sua história. – **disse Dani em português.

- **Temos que** **desenvolver sua telepatia. **– respondeu ele.

- Que graça teria falar português se os outros não vão ficar curiosos com o que eu falo. – disse ela em inglês.

- Logan em prometeu ensinar a falar em português. – disse Cris.

- Entendi. – disse a loirinha.

Neste instante chega Molly, com seu jeitão carinhoso abraçando os filhos e depois Harry.

- Por que tudo acontece com você, menino. – disse ela. – Seus pais me contaram tudo na sexta. Queria tanto que você vivesse com um garoto comum.

- Todos nós. – disse Lilian.

- Obrigado, Sra Weasley.

- Você deve ser Tiago. – disse Molly analisando o garoto. – Obrigado por ajudar a salvar a minha menina.

- Não foi nada. Eu não gosto de covardias e violência. – disse ele.

- Deixa eu ajeitar isso. – disse Molly arrumando a roupa do menino e também seu cabelo. – Vocês devem estar bem apresentáveis.

- **Para quem já tem uma mãe, você acaba de conseguir mais duas**. – zombou Dani em português para não constranger a senhora.

- "Que foi que ela disse? Me pareceu algo sobre mim." – perguntou mentalmente Lilian.

- "Para quem já tem uma mãe, você acaba de conseguir mais duas." – respondeu ele, fazendo Lilian corar.

- "Eu não consigo falar com ela pela mente, ainda." – disse Lilian.

- "Ela ainda bloqueia a telepatia, ou qualquer outra forma de contato mental. E você ainda não falou com ela como falou comigo." – respondeu ele se afastando um pouco do grupo, como era sua personalidade, sendo seguido por Cris, que nada falou, apenas o abraçou.

Minutos depois, entram na sala, Pontas e Aluado.

- Está na hora. – disse o professor.

- Temos que ir. – disse o auror. – Nem adianta Lírio. Somos testemunhas, de pelo menos parte do processo e temos que nos apresentar agora, para caso sejamos convocados a falar. Assim como a Gina. E o resto tem que ir para seus lugares, também.

Todos desejaram boa sorte aos dois garotos e saíram da sala deixando eles com Remo.

* * *

- Eu, Amélia Bones, Presidente deste Tribunal Especial. E declaro aberta essa seção. Que entre os envolvidos.

Assim foi feito. Harry viu que logo atrás de onde eles se sentariam, estavam seus pais, Gina, Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey, que segundo Remo disse seriam as testemunhas para o incidente. Remo acabou fazendo com que eles se sentassem um do lado do outro, apesar de quererem que ele se sentasse entre os dois.

Tonks estava ali como segurança. Ela se adiantou e pediu as varinhas dos quatro envolvidos, colocando cada uma em uma caixinha e as caixas em um baú que se encontrava na frente dos juízes.

Quando todos se sentaram Amélia voltou a falar.

- Hoje contamos com os juízes Sr Quim Shacklebolt, auror do ministério inglês e Sra Dolores Umbridge, assessora sênior do Ministro. E mais dois juízes ocultos. Estamos aqui para julgar o caso aberto pela família Malfoy contra o Sr Potter e Sr Tiago. Especialmente hoje não haverá a identificação do caráter dos envolvidos.

- Como não? – protestou Malfoy. – Como poderão julgar quem fala a verdade?

- Senhor Malfoy se comporte. Essa foi uma decisão de todo o tribunal, pois estamos em Hogwarts, e sabemos muito bem que existe rivalidade entre os alunos de casas diferentes, principalmente as duas as quais os dois pertencem. As opiniões serão bem parciais. Acreditamos que os depoimentos referentes ao incidente julgado é o suficiente, assim como as provas que serão solicitadas. – Disse Amélia. – Mas como requerente, você pode começar com sua apresentação.

O loiro se levantou devagar, e se posicionou bem na frente dos juízes. E começou a falar ignorando completamente o público.

- O que temos aqui é um caso clássico de armação. Aquele mestiço, com inveja da popularidade do meu filho sangue puro criou uma situação com uma traidora do sangue para acabar com ele. Aquela menina pobre, recebeu dinheiro para seduzir meu filho e quando ele se permitiu chegar perto dela, a armadilha foi fechada. Ela o atraiu para uma sala vazia e depois chegou esse mestiço e o atacou sem piedade. Tudo feito muito bem para parecer que meu filho era o culpado. Até atacou violentamente um professor que chegou para acabar com a situação. E todos acreditaram nele, por ser o grande campeão do Torneio Tribruxo. Um torneio no qual ele participou ilegalmente, desrespeitando as regras, assim como fez desde que entrou nesta escola. E ainda teve ajuda de uma pessoa que ninguém sabe quem é, de onde veio, e o que pode fazer.

Harry percebeu que seu companheiro ficou extremamente tenso quando Malfoy falou a palavra Mestiço, mesmo não sendo para ele. Isso foi o que evitou que ele pulasse no pescoço daquele comensal. Isso e o olhar que ele recebeu de Remo. Mas ele também notou que ele relaxou quase que completamente quando o 'advogado' disse que ele era desconhecido.

- Sua vez, Sr Lupin. – disse a Sra Bones.

- Obrigado, Sra Bones. Gostaria de ressaltar o ponto que o representante dos requerentes usou termos estranhos, mestiços, puro sangue, traidores do sangue. Eram expressões utilizadas pelos seguidores de Voldemort. Uma pessoa que se diz contraria a ele, que agia por conta da Maldição Império, não devia usar isso no seu dia-a-dia. Muito menos para atacar alguém. – disse Remo, posicionado de forma a falar com os juízes, mas também com o publico, criando uma conexão. Voltando ao caso, todos sabemos que as coisas aconteceram por causa da impulsividade dos jovens. Houve inveja sim, mas por parte do jovem Malfoy. Posso assegurar isso, pois presenciei isso por quatro anos na escola. Draco Malfoy sempre se disse o melhor em tudo, mas não suportava ser deixado para trás. Eu um ato de desespero atacou uma menina inocente, aquela que seu rival Harry Potter tinha interesse, causando uma fratura exposta no braço dela. O Sr Potter sentiu isso, uma prova da ligação entre eles, e foi salva-la. Ele atacou sim o Sr Malfoy, mas foram apenas feitiços para afastar e prende-lo. Nenhum ferimento causado, a não ser pela queda. O Sr Tiago, presenciou tudo. Logo após, chegaram Tiago Potter e Lilian Potter, que tiveram a mesma sensação de perigo. Antes que pudessem cuidar do ferimento da Srta Weasley, aparece o Prof Snape, que ao ver o ocorrido sacou a sua varinha e começou a lançou uma Maldição da Morte contra o Sr Potter. Algo haver com traumas passados. Felizmente foi impedido por Tiago, o outro envolvido. Quem depois de ver uma pessoa querida ferida e atacado covardemente, não reagiria da forma que Harry reagiu. Era uma forma de defesa. E agora é acusado de tramar contra um colega.

Ele se sentou recebendo palmas de quase todos que estavam na platéia.

- Passemos para os testemunhos. Primeiro Sr Potter. – disse Kim.

- Isso está errado. – disse Malfoy em protesto. – Devia ser o Draco.

- Desta vez, começaremos com a versão que promove esse tribunal. – disse o auror.

Harry se senta na cadeira, era virada para os juízes.

- Nos conte o que aconteceu. – disse Umbridge.

- Estava procurando pela Gina, quando senti que ela estava em perigo. Corri até uma porta que senti que estava trancada magicamente, onde encontrei com Tiago, arrombei a porta e encontrei Gina caída no chão resistindo, com o braço direito quebrado. Lancei alguns feitiços para prender o Malfoy e corri para Gina tentando ver como ela estava. Meus pais chegaram e pouco depois Snape. O professor assim que me viu, começou a lançar a maldição, mas foi impedido por Tiago. Posso ter perdido a razão e quebrado a cara dele, até que meu pai me parou. Depois disso levei a Gina para a enfermaria, não antes de avisar o Professor Dumbledore.

- Alguma pergunta? – perguntou Kim para os dois representantes.

- Para mim, está claro. – disse Remo.

- Não. – respondeu Lúcios.

- Então passemos para Tiago. – disse o auror, e Tiago substituiu Harry na cadeira.

- Você tem algo a acrescentar? – perguntou Umbridge.

- Não. – respondeu ele.

- Vocês têm perguntas para ele? – perguntou a assessora para os representantes.

- Sem perguntas. – disse Remo.

- Eu tenho. – disse Malfoy, com um brilho no olhar, o usaria para encontrar uma contradição. – Qual o seu sobrenome, que não consta dos autos do processo.

- Ele não é importante para o processo. – disse Tiago.

Ele ficava mexendo em algo sobre a camisa no meio do peito, qualquer uma poderia supor que isso era sinal de nervosismo, mas Harry sabia que não era, mas não conseguia descobrir o que era.

- Isso é relevante sim. Eu exijo saber. – disse o loiro.

- Infelizmente, será negado. Como disse não será feito a analise de caráter. – disse Amélia. – E conhecer a fundo a família pode ou não revelar isso. O Tiago está no direito de não revelar sua família.

Malfoy bufou mas voltou ao ataque.

- O que você estava fazendo naquele corredor e não na sua sala comunal, em um horário proibido?

- Eu estava indo para meu quarto, já que ainda era horário permitido. Eu senti que a ruiva estava em perigo e fui ajudar.

- Como sentiu isso? Podemos entender o Sr Potter, mas você tinha alguma ligação com ela? – perguntou ele tentando ganhar espaço para sua versão.

- Eu apenas conhecia ela de vista, já que ela é amiga da minha namorada. – disse ele com um sorriso ao perceber que quebrara a linha do comensal. – Normalmente quando se está em perigo ou leva um susto, nosso corpo reage sem nosso controle, assim produzimos um hormônio chamado adrenalina. Como bruxos, esse hormônio tem um efeito a mais, ele gera um pulso de energia mágica. Algumas pessoas conseguem senti-la, por isso minha mãe me ensinou a identificar de quem era e de onde vinha. Foi assim que cheguei junto com ele.

- Sentir energia mágica? Inventa outra. – disse ele.

Tiago se virou para trás e perguntou para o público.

- Quem sentiu algo diferente na noite de sexta?

Várias pessoas levantaram a mão, entre elas os filhotes de marotos, alguns grifinórios, corvinais e lufalufas e dois sonserinos mais velhos, assim como quase todos os professores.

- Eu não fui o único a identificar o que era. – disse Tiago. – Uma vez que mais pessoas apareceram por lá também, inclusive o professor Snape, que deveria estar em sua sala.

- Seu mentiroso. – explodiu Malfoy. – Você está mentindo para ajudar esse mestiço.

- Eu nem vou com a cara dele, para que eu iria protegê-lo? E de mentira você entende, né?

- Seu. – disse ele sacando a varinha da bengala e disparando o feitiço antes que pudessem impedi-lo. – AVADA KEVADRA!

O feitiço pegou no peito do Tiago.

Muitos viraram a cara para a cena. Outros tentaram ajudar, mas era tarde. Tonks havia desarmado Lúcios, e o encarcerado.

- Acredito que não há mais razão para continuarmos com isso. – disse Amélia.

- Agora que tava ficando divertido. – disse Tiago assustando a todos. – Que foi? Esse ai não consegue matar nem mesmo um verme cego com uma mareta gigante.

-Como? – perguntou Umbridge.

Mas Amélia resolveu continuar.

- Pela atitude do representante, podemos afirmar que essa parte do processo foi resolvida. O Sr Malfoy será enviado para Azkaban, assim que terminarmos aqui. Seguindo com o processo, Sr Snape, por favor, se aproxime.

- Relate o que aconteceu com você. – disse Kim.

- Quando cheguei a sala, vi o senhor Potter agachado perto da Srta Weasley com a varinha na mão e o Sr Malfoy no chão. Isso me lembrou uma cena traumatizante do meu passado. Eu acabei perdendo a cabeça e ataquei o Sr Potter com a maldição da morte. Mas frustrado, e acabei apanhando.

- E você fala isso assim, tranquilamente? – disse Amélia espantada.

- Sim, odeio os Potter, por causa deles, minha vida foi destruída, duas vezes. Quando estudava na escola, e agora. Tentei descontar minha raiva no Harry, mas ele não podia fazer nada, ele sempre se dava bem, e depois colocaram o pai aqui. Até mesmo tentei fazer com que eles fossem expulsos colocando o nome dele no cálice de fogo ano passado. Mais uma vez ele se safou, e acabou ganhando o maldito torneio. Mas devo ressaltar que nada tive haver com o incidente na terceira prova, apenas coloquei o nome no cálice.

- Acredito que agora temos condições de julgar. – disse a presidente do tribunal. – Aquele que tiver alguma dúvida pode pedir mais provas. Aqueles que querem se dar seu veredito basta falar o nome dos envolvidos que falam a verdade: Harry e Tiago, ou Malfoy e Snape.

- Harry e Tiago. – disse Kim.

- Malfoy e Snape. – disse Umbridge, e olhou para os cunhados, e por um segundo viu nos olhos deles um olhar bestial que a vez tremer.

O primeiro juiz oculto levantou a varinha e escreveu no ar: Harry e Tiago. Assim como o segundo juiz.

- Harry e Tiago. – disse Amélia. – Por quatro votos a um, Harry e Tiago dizem a verdade. Os senhores Snape e Malfoy, pai e filho serão julgados pelos crimes cometidos. Está encerrada a seção.

Os filhotes de Marotos se adiantaram para cumprimentar os dois, assim como Molly e Dani.

- Ainda bem que o amuleto que a mamãe te deu funcionou. – disse Dani um pouco mais alto que o necessário.

- Sorte ter colocado ele hoje. – disse ele mostrando o cordão que estava no pescoço, o mesmo que ele mexia o tempo todo.

Rony ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas Gina impediu. Ela sabia que não era assunto para ser discutido ali.

Fernanda e Flávia não perderam a oportunidade de implicar com as amigas e pularam sobre os dois assim que Molly e Lilian permitiram aproximação depois de conferir se eles estavam bem mesmo.

- Pra trás. – Disse Gina. – esse moreno já tem dona.

- Isso vale para o brasileiro. – disse Cris.

Saíram dali, rapidamente, quando todos tentavam falar com eles. Foram em direção a sala de Tiago, que não ficou muito feliz com a presença do genro.

Assim que a porta foi fechada e encantada começou a enxurrada de perguntas.

- Por que você fez aquilo?- perguntou Cris.

- Você podia ter se machucado. – disse Lilian.

- Ele é um cara mau, menino, você podia ter morrido. – disse Molly.

- Que amuleto era aquele? – perguntou Tony.

- Antes de mais perguntas, deixe eu explicar tudo. Eu fiz aquilo, pois se tudo se estendesse podia ser pior para nós. – aqueles que sabiam que tanto ele, quanto Harry, tinham segredos entenderam a jogada. – Eu sei que ele é um comensal, e não podia descobrir que eu sou um Caçador. Sim Molly, além de bruxo, sou Caçador. Por isso nada ia me acontecer, nem mesmo a maldição da morte me atingiria. O amuleto não funciona para mim, dentro de Hogwarts. Mas o feitiço me deixou com dor. Cris, o colar que mandei para você no seu aniversário, também é um amuleto por baixo da pedra.

- Deixe me ver isso. – disse Pontas pegando o amuleto. – Como você o fez?

- Um presente de minha mãe. Eu tenho que andar com ele por ai, ela acha que eu sou um pouco impulsivo.

- Se ele for um pouco impulsivo, eu sou uma mandrágora. – disse Neville.

- Agora pode ir tirando sua camisa que eu quero avaliar o local onde o feitiço pegou. – disse Lilian.

- Não precisa. – disse ele, mas percebeu que não adiantava falar, já que Molly, Cris e Dani concordavam com ela.

Ele vencido, tirou a camisa. Se fosse outro, Pontas ficaria do seu lado.

- Eu não me lembro destas tatuagens. – disse Luna. – ou será que ficamos olhando pra a outra.

- Não deu tempo de esconder. – disse Tiago envergonhado olhando para Lilian e Molly pedindo desculpas por dar essa idéia para os filhos delas, principalmente os gêmeos. – Um costume dos caçadores.

Em seu peito do lado esquerdo esta a figura do Wolverine, no lado esquerdo a constelação do Cruzeiro do Sul. Nos braços eram tribais de animais, no direito um dragão, e no esquerdo um Grifo Real.

- Não se preocupe, Logan. Enquanto eles estiverem sobre nosso teto, nenhum deles terá essa idéia. – disse Lilian, olhando para os seus filhos, interpretando corretamente o motivo da vergonha dele.

Molly fez o mesmo.

- Vai ficar um belo hematoma aqui. Um pouco de gelo e alguma pomada que sua irmã deve ter serão o suficiente para curar isso.

- Obrigado. – disse ele.


	42. Lobisomem

Capítulo 42 - Lobisomem

Dumbledore acabou por cancelar as aulas do dia, sabia perfeitamente que nenhum aluno conseguiria prestar atenção depois do que foi visto. Sendo assim ele aproveitou para fazer uma reunião da Ordem, já que alguns membros estavam presentes para o julgamento.

- O que acabou de acontecer foi claramente uma tentativa dos comensais de atingirem os Marotos. – disse Dumbledore. – Felizmente Malfoy foi um pouco afoito e se descontrolou com Tiago. Porem o problema aqui é que agora temos provas de que existem comensais infiltrados no ministério. Senão este circo não ocorreria.

- O que faremos agora? – perguntou Kim.

- Temos que tentar descobrir o que eles pretendem e a quem servem agora. – disse o diretor. - Malfoy não contará nada, acredito que ele nem terá uma pena muito grande. Já que o alvo está vivo. Mas ficou óbvio que eles atacaram os filhos dos Marotos primeiro. Antes de se exporem completamente. Acredito que eles ainda tentaram fazer isso dentro do colégio, para que a população não se alarde, por isso, já solicitei mais aurores para cuidar da segurança de todos. Serão aqueles que foram responsáveis pelo torneio, ano passado.

- Você quer reunir os Marotos aqui de novo? – perguntou Amélia.

- Sim, acredito que será a melhor forma de fazer a segurança de todos.

- Mas a Alice e o Frank também são Marotos. – disse Remo.

- Sim, mas felizmente não são considerados alvos pelos comensais, que parecem se importar apenas com os Quatro Originais. Sendo que Alice e Frank são excelentes aurores e precisamos de gente investigando isso fora da escola. Assim como todos os membros que estão disponíveis entraram em missões.

- Inclusive eu? – perguntou Molly.

- Sim, Molly. Você ficará responsável por cuidar de nossos feridos. Não podemos trazer todos para a escola, nem permitir que fiquem no hospital, assim chamaria muita atenção para nossas atividades. Sem contar que você precisa manter os seus filhos calmos para que eles rendam bem.

Dumbledore foi distribuindo as tarefas para aqueles que estavam presentes e marcou outra reunião geral para o dia seguinte, na Sede.

* * *

Os filhotes de Maroto preferiram ir para a Sala Precisa para evitar os colegas, desta vez foram acompanhados de Logan e Dani, por insistência de Cris, que queria cuidar do namorado.

A sala tinha se transformado na réplica da sala de estar de uma casa dos marotos, com vários sofás, algumas mesinhas e alguns jogos.

Em um canto Logan e Dani ensinavam Cris a falar português, enquanto ela cuidava do ferimento do rapaz. Hermione, Luna, Fernanda e Cris conversavam sobre uma matéria que tinha saído em uma revista, enquanto Rony, Neville e Tony jogavam Snap Explosivo. Fred e George, depois de um tempo, preferiram sair e escutar os comentários sobre o julgamento e pesquisar algumas coisas para seus produtos. Gina e Harry estavam namorando em um canto.

- Que bom que você parou de implicar com o namoro da Cris. – disse a ruiva.

- Na verdade, eu nunca fui contra ela namorar, desde que o carinha a fizesse feliz, como é o caso. Ele é alguém forte, e poderoso que pode cuidar dela, e ela pode cuidar dele também. Mas ele tem alguma coisa estranha que de deixa um pouco apreensivo. Algo mais profundo que ciúmes fraterno, algo que me faz estranhar e confiar nele ao mesmo tempo. Sei que isso é meio estranho, mas ele também sente isso.

- Entendo, mas achei aquela desculpa do seu apelido meio forçada. Um maroto ser chamado de escoteiro é estranho.

- Tem haver na verdade com os meus poderes. – disse ele um pouco desconcertado. – Ele não sabe se todos sabem, nem quis dizer que conseguiu perceber isso.

- Sabe que tem horas que vocês dois são bem parecidos. Não fisicamente claro. Mas você tem ar de mistério e poder. Deve ser isso que vocês sentem.

- Pode ser, mas vamos mudar de assunto. – disse ele dando um beijo nela.

- Gostei deste novo assunto. – disse ela retribuindo.

* * *

A reunião da Ordem na Sede foi bem parecida com a que ocorreu no castelo. Ficou acertado que os membros que trabalhavam no ministério seriam discretos para tentar descobrir algo ali, e trazer novos membros. Os que estavam fora seriam mais ativos, principalmente aqueles que poderiam viajar para fora do país, sem levantar suspeitas. Dumbledore acreditava que o grupo ao qual os comensais haviam se aliado não era inglês.

- Isso significa que eu também vou para Hogwarts. – disse Mary depois que o diretor anunciou que os Marotos se reuniriam.

- Como assim? – perguntou Sirius.

- Os Marotos vão se reunir em Hogwarts, e eu vou ficar aqui de fora?

- Ela tem razão, Sirius. – disse Dumbledore. – Ela também é um alvo. Melhor manter todos juntos, será mais seguro para todos eles, e mais fácil para podermos vigiar a todos.

- Mas o que ela pode fazer lá para não chamar atenção? – perguntou alguém. – Os aurores será compreensível.

- Ela pode ajudar os times de quadribol. Ela é uma das melhores batedoras que já passaram pelo castelo. – disse Frank.

- Uma boa idéia. – disse Dumbledore. – Uma acessória para aqueles que querem seguir essa carreira é uma idéia fabulosa.

Depois que ficou acertado os detalhes com Mary e os outros, Dumbledore dispensou a todos, com exceção daqueles que iriam para a escola e os Weasley. Ele então falou sobre a presença de Tiago, o Caçador, para eles. Ele ainda suspeitava que o menino estava ali para algo mais que simplesmente estudar, mas não conseguia imaginar uma razão lógica para isso. Já que até mesmo ele tinha conhecimento limitado sobre esta organização.

Justamente para isso, ele estava mandando Hagrid para França, ver se ele conseguia algo por lá, usando como desculpa um intercâmbio de ensino. E uma missão especial para Carlinhos, que vivia em uma região onde existiam inúmeros clãs de vampiros, e também de caçadores.

Almofadinhas já estava maquinando o que falaria para Pontas, por sua filhinha já estar namorando. Mas Tonks ficou preocupada com esse fato, mas preferiu não falar nada na reunião.

* * *

Ainda circulavam alguns comentários sobre o julgamento, mas as coisas já estavam esfriando com o inicio dos testes de quadribol. Todos os times tinham perdido pelo menos um jogador, o que já era o suficiente para começar as especulações.

Neste exato momento, Harry e seus amigos estavam indo para a aula de DCAT, a primeira da semana, já que eles perderam a de segunda. Foram os primeiros a chegar, porém já havia alguém na sala.

- Mas Remo. – dizia uma voz feminina.

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu sou, Ninfadora. – disse o professor.

- Sei, isso só faz eu gostar mais de você. – disse Tonks. – No Baile, você não se importou com isso. E não me chame assim.

- As coisa mudaram, Dora.

- Mudaram, mas quem se importa? Eu sou uma auror, filha de uma traidora do sangue com um nascido trouxa. Acha que eu não sou um alvo, secundário.

- Eu posso te machucar. – disse ele como último argumento.

-Alguma vez você machucou o Sirius ou o Tiago? Que eu sei bem que sempre te ajudaram. Ou a Lilian, ou a Mary? Ou quem sabe o Tony? Ele é seu filho e nem por isso sofre com isso.

- Não, mas...

- Remo, eu sei muito bem onde estou me metendo. Sou grandinha e sei me defender. Você tem um dia para me responder por bem, ou usarei seus amigos ao meu favor. – disse ela saindo e esbarrando nos alunos, cumprimentou a todos e saiu rápido dali, sem antes olhar feio para Logan.

- Do que eles estão falando? – perguntou Mione, olhando para Tony, que estava pálido.

- Esquece isso, Mione. E papo dos dois apenas. – disse Harry.

- Mas... – ela percebeu algo, mas queria confirmar antes de falar algo.

- Bom dia, turma. – disse Remo um pouco cansado.

A aula ocorreu de forma normal. Mas Harry percebeu algo diferente, Aluado sempre que passava perto de Logan reagia como se fosse sair correndo. Apesar do garoto não fazer nada, agia como fazia nas outras aulas.

Obviamente, o professor ficava um pouco receoso com a presença do Caçador ali.

* * *

- Eu não vou conseguir. – disse Rony.

- Claro que vai. – respondeu Harry. – Você treinou muito para isso.

- Mas não tinha ninguém olhando. – retrucou o ruivo. – Eu sou péssimo.

- Não é não. – disse Hermione dando um selinho nele. – Você vai ser o goleiro da Grifinória.

- Não me faça te transformar em um cachorro de novo. – disse Harry, no ouvido do amigo. – Pessoal agora tenho que ir, Angelina pediu para chegar mais cedo.

- Fica calmo que tudo vai dar certo. – disse Gina. – Você é um Weasley ou não.

- Sou. – disse ele confiante agora.

- Estaremos torcendo por você. – disse Flávia.

- Vamos senão não conseguimos lugar bom. – disse Fernanda.

- Boa Sorte, Rony. – disseram Neville e Tony.

- Quero te ver no time com o Anjo. – disse Cris, saindo para encontrar com o Logan.

Depois que todos foram embora a fachada de confiança dele caiu e ele seguiu cabisbaixo para o campo.

Além do time, no gramado estavam mais uns cinco candidatos quando o ruivo chegou.

Angelina começou com um teste pratico de vôo e troca de passes com os jogadores do time. Rony acabou por derrubar a goles algumas vezes, mas nada que fosse prejudicial, já que a maioria derrubou também, alguns até mais vezes que ele.

Harry percebeu que Rony estava muito nervoso e precisava de um estimulo para conseguir render o seu melhor. Foi e cochichou uma coisa no ouvido dele sem que nenhum concorrente percebesse. Ao se afastar fui que conseguiu seu intento.

- Eu vou. – disse Rony, quando a capitã perguntou se alguém queria começar.

Ele seguiu com sua vassoura para os aros e ficou esperando pelas três artilheiras. No começo foram lances sem balaços e depois do quinto com os balaços simulando um jogo.

Ele agarrou a todos, com uma determinação nunca vista em um teste.

Ninguém mais conseguiu repetir o feito do garoto, que parecia possuído. Portanto foi ele o escolhido para o posto de Goleiro da Grifinória.

A festa foi grande no salão comunal, já que agora os gêmeos podiam reconhecer Rony como irmão.

- O que você disse para o Rony para ele mudar de atitude antes dos arremessos? – perguntou Gina.

- Você percebeu? – perguntou espantado, não era para ninguém ter notado.

- Não, mas o Logan percebeu. – disse Gina sabendo que ele não ia gostar disso.

O moreno passou um instante pensando nisso, mas percebeu que nada devia passar despercebido pelo caçador, então relevou, já que somente os amigos devem estar sabendo ou alguém já teria comentado.

- Disse apenas que um dos outros candidatos estava tentando impressionar a Mione.

- Concordo com a Cris. Você é um anjo muito mau.

* * *

Hermione, com ajuda de Tony, conseguiu convencer aos amigos que deviam estudar direito para os NOMs desde o começo do ano, para que no final não fiquem sobrecarregados. Claro que as meninas foram junto, já que Gina insistia em ficar perto do Harry.

Eles fizeram da Sala Precisa como sala de estudos para evitar confusão para o lado deles, já que muita gente ainda ficava em cima do moreno.

Neste dia em especial Logan estava com eles, já que Cris tinha algumas duvidas em Runas Antigas e não queria atrapalhar Hermione.

Remo entrou na sala e ficou espantado com todos estudando.

- Uma cena que eu nunca esperei em ver, filhotes de marotos estudando.

- Se não tem nada melhor para falar e melhor se manter calado, por vontade própria. – disse Harry visivelmente contrariado.

- Vejo que me enganei. – disse o professor.

- E tem um professor de DCAT que passou um dever enorme. – disse Tony para implicar com o pai.

- Sem contar que a professora de Poções concorda com ele. – disse Fernanda.

- Podia ser pior. – disse Logan. – Podia ainda ser o Seboso com pontaria ruim.

- Pensando por esse lado. – disse Neville. – Nos livramos de uma.

- Devemos agradecer ao Malfoy por isso. – disse Luna.

Todos olharam espantados para ela, exceto Logan, até perceberem que ela tinha razão. Ai concordaram com ela.

Como ainda era verão, a sala tinha grandes janelas para refrescar o ambiente. E por elas podia se ver a lua, que ainda estava começando a crescer.

Porém uma luz estranha chamou atenção do professor, de Harry e de Logan. Antes que qualquer um pudesse reagir, a lua cresceu ficando maior que o normal.

A transformação de Remo foi violenta e assustadoramente rápida, mesmo com a ingestão da Mata-cão.

Com uma patada com a parte de fora da pata, o lobisomem arremessou Flávia que era quem estava mais perto. Felizmente não atingiu com as garras mas ela caiu inconsciente com a queda. Ele continuou para cima da menina caída, mas Tony apareceu na sua frente com a varinha em punho.

- Pai, eu não quero te machucar. Lembre-se quem você é. – disse o menino.

Mas Remo não reconheceu o filho e deu um salto em direção dele. No susto e na vontade de não machucar o pai, Tony não reagiu.

O que evitou o rapaz ser atingido foi um raio vermelho que acertou ele no ar, e o jogou longe. Todos se viraram para ver quem tinha feito isso e viram Logan com o braço levantado e uma cara decidida.

- Se vocês não querem virar comida de lobisomem, melhor agir agora. – disse ele.

- O que você fez? – acusou Hermione. – Ele é nosso professor, não apenas um lobisomem.

- Eu apenas o afastei. – disse o menino. – Senão agora ele seria um homem que matou o próprio filho. Agora todos para trás de mim. Eu protejo vocês.

Ele tinha se posicionado de entre Remo e Flávia.

- Lobinho é melhor você controlar ele, enquanto eu o seguro. Vai ser mais difícil, mas você consegue. – disse o brasileiro.

Quando todos perceberam o Lobisomem já estava novamente em pé, olhando para eles com muita fome. Foi a partir disso que todos se movimentaram.

Harry se aproximou do tio ainda meio receoso. Uma coisa era brincar com Sirius e Remo quando eles eram humanos, outra era enfrentar um lobisomem ensandecido.

Remo foi se aproximando aos poucos, analisando o novo oponente. Mas ele parou como se algo estivesse o segurando. E começou a falar com ele, para ver se a fera se acalmava.

- "Cris, chame seu pai e o Sirius e avise sua mãe." – disse Logan pela mente.

- "Mas, como..." – disse a menina

- "Depois, Fada, não vou segurar ele por muito tempo." – ele estava com os braços estendidos como se ele mesmo segurasse o lobisomem.

Cris avisou aos pais e olhou para o irmão. Parecia que ele estava conseguindo acalmar Remo, que diminuiu o ritmo que ele tentava se libertar do Caçador.

- Alguém poderia, por favor, imaginar uma saída para a floresta. – disse Logan entre os dentes.

- Eu concordo com ele. – disse Harry também demonstrando sinais de cansaço.

Logo uma passagem surge atrás de Remo, e pelo cheiro dava no meio da floresta.

Almofadinhas e Pontas entraram pela porta e vendo a situação. Logo se transformaram e o arrastaram para a passagem que logo se fechou quando eles passaram. A lua parecia voltar ao normal e a selvageria de Remo diminuía.

Nisso Logan desmaiou. Cris correu até ele.

- Tava demorando. – disse Dani aparecendo ao lado da ruiva.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou Cris preocupada.

- Ele gastou muita magia tentando conter o lobisomem, e também os seus próprios instintos para não matar o Remo. – disse a loira.

- Como não matar? Todos nós vimos ele atacando o Tio Remo. – disse Fernanda furiosa saindo de perto da irmã, que ainda estava desacordada.

- Eu não to vendo sangue aqui, nem mesmo uma das armas do Ti, portanto, ele não usou nada dos caçadores para isso. E conhecendo bem o meu irmão, ele deve ter simplesmente afastado o professor para longe de um de vocês. Eu já vi esse treinamento para evitar atacar quem não é um alvo. Colocaram ele em uma sala com um lobisomem selvagem durante a lua cheia, e de manhã os dois deviam estar vivos.

- Acho que devemos deixar essa discussão para outro momento. – disse Tony pegando Flávia no colo. – Devemos levá-los para a enfermaria.

Gina e Hermione ajudaram ao Harry a seguir o monitor, já que ele estava cansado. Neville e Rony tentaram levantar Logan, mas ele era muito mais pesado que parecia.

Dani balançou a cabeça e com um estalo de dedos fez o garoto levitar.

- Alguém poderia me explicar o que aconteceu. – disse Lilian ao ver que todos tinham entrado na sala especial.

Ela estava atendendo a Flávia que era quem necessitava de mais cuidados pela queda.

Luna foi quem conseguiu relatar os fatos, apesar de não conseguir explicar alguns.

- Eu não entendi como o professor Lupin se transformou em um Lobisomem. – disse Rony, recebendo o apoio da irmã, Luna e Neville.

- O professor Lupin é um lobisomem, Rony. – disse Hermione. – Sempre foi.

- Quando você descobriu Hermione? – perguntou Lilian.

- Na última aula. – respondeu a menina. – Eu andei desconfiando deste tratamento que ele fazia com uma poção de devia ser tomada na época da lua cheia. Apesar de já tê-lo visto tomando uma poção que eu não conhecia nesta época. Pesquisei e não encontrei nenhuma poção que precisasse disso. Mas nunca entendi a causa. Nós acabamos escutando uma conversa do professor com a auror Tonks, sem querer, antes de uma aula, e fiquei meio na dúvida se podia ser isso, ai eu percebi que ele ficava meio nervoso perto do Logan, que como caçador, caça lobisomens.

Tony olhou para o menino inconsciente com medo. Medo por ele poder estar atrás do pai.

- Não se preocupem com o Remo. Logan já havia me dito que não iria fazer nada de mal contra ele. Principalmente que você Hermione foi a primeira aluna a perceber a condição dele em 16 anos que ele está na escola.

- Só ainda não entendi essa lua cheia fora de hora. – disse a medibruxa dando uma poção calmante a todos depois de ter conferido o filho e o genro.

- Essa é a cerne da questão. – disse Dumbledore entrando na enfermaria. – Somente um feitiço muito poderoso poderia ter feito uma coisa assim.

- Foi o Feitiço Luna Plena. – disse Dani. – Muito usado antigamente para descobrir lobisomens caso lançado contra o céu, ou para possibilitar que uma pessoa se transforme em lobisomem durante uma noite.

- Isso é terrível. – disse Gina.

- Sim, mas são pouquíssimos que conseguem executá-lo com perfeição. – disse a loira. – Ele gasta muita energia, deixando a pessoa inconsciente por pelo menos um mês, ele não consegue usar novamente por uma década, já que não consegue reunir energia suficiente por esse tempo.

- Quem me garante que não foi o seu irmão que fez isso? Ele é muito poderoso. – acusou Fernanda novamente.

- Esse feitiço é um cântico que precisa ser cantado em voz alta e com vários tons diferentes. Se ele tivesse tentado vocês teriam ouvido e ele cairia em seguida no chão.

- Agora dá para parar de acusar o meu namorado. – disse Cris com um pouco de raiva da amiga, mas sabendo que ela só estava descontando a dor de ver a irmã ferida. – Ele salvou a todos lá. E agora nem pode se defender.

- Sim, me desculpe. – disse Fernanda.

- Mas como o feitiço foi terminado? – perguntou Hermione. – A lua voltou ao normal pouco antes deles saírem do castelo.

- Eu sei o contra-feitiço. – disse Dani. – Na verdade é apenas um Finito. Mas somente quem conhece o feitiço que pode realizar.

- Isso significa que eles atacaram novamente. – disse o diretor.


	43. Mestiço

Capítulo 43 – Mestiço

Sirius estava tomando conta dos três que estavam na sala reservada da enfermaria. Assim que o sol nasceu, ele e Tiago trouxeram Remo para aquela sala. O lobisomem desmaiou ao se destransformar, mas felizmente não estava ferido.

O animago estava sentado na cama da filha. Ela estava dormindo, e Lilian tinha assegurado que ela apenas tinha batido a cabeça e não teria nenhum problema.

Aos poucos Flávia foi acordando.

- Pai. – disse a morena. – O que aconteceu?

- Você não se lembra de nada? – perguntou ele meio preocupado.

- Me lembro que estávamos na Sala Precisa, estudando. O Tio Aluado apareceu para ajudar. De repente a lua cresceu e o tio se transformou. Eu estava do lado dele, só senti a pancada e cai. O que aconteceu depois?

- Pelo que Lilian me contou, Tony enfrentou o pai para que ele não te atacasse, já que você estava desacordada. Tentou fazer com que ele parasse, mas parece que o que aconteceu foi mais forte, e o Aluado pulou sobre o Tony. O Logan acertou o lobisomem com um feitiço para evitar a tragédia, depois ele e o Harry conseguiram controlá-lo. Eu e o Pontas acabamos por levá-lo para a Floresta.

A menina olhou para as duas camas que estavam ali. Viu o professor cansado, como acontece depois da semana de lua cheia, e na outra cama o brasileiro, ele parecia apenas dormir, mas ela sabia que não era só isso.

- Você ia achar ruim se eu considerasse ele como um irmão? – perguntou a menina meio envergonhada, olhando para o namorado da amiga.

- Eu não tenho nada contra, quem não vai gostar muito vai ser a Fernanda. – disse o auror, soltando uma risada parecida com um latido. – Não sei o que esse menino tem que todas as mulheres querem ficar perto dele.

- Para você ver que o charme Black tem concorrência. – disse Remo, ainda com olhos fechados.

- Você já acordou Aluado? – perguntou Sirius.

- Sim, tem um cachorro latindo aqui.

- Como você está, Tio? – perguntou Flávia.

- Estou cansado, confuso e feliz. – disse ele. – Cansado, por causa da transformação repentina, rápida e não preparada. Confuso de como tudo isso aconteceu. E feliz por nada ter acontecido. Graças a _Merlin,_ Harry e Tiago conseguiram me conter, antes de vocês chegarem. Mas por que ele está aqui? Eu nem encostei nele.

- Ele está aqui por causa de um esgotamento mágico e físico. – disse Poppy entrando no quarto ao ouvi-los conversar. – Não é nada fácil conter um lobisomem descontrolado, principalmente para um Caçador, que teve que conter também a si mesmo para não atacar.

A enfermeira verificou como estavam os dois que tinham acordado, e disse que Flávia podia sair na hora do almoço, enquanto Remo ficaria mais um dia de observação.

Tonks entrou na sala e quase pulou no pescoço do professor.

- Eu tive tanto medo, quando vi a lua crescer. – disse ela.

- Eu nunca mordi ninguém na minha vida, não seria agora que eu faria isso. – brincou ele.

Flávia e Sirius fingiram não estar presente, era bom ver que o lobisomem tinha alguém que se preocupava com ele.

- Não estava preocupada com isso. – disse ela e depois olhando para o garoto que estava dormindo. – Eu estava preocupada que ele poderia te matar, sem nem mesmo piscar.

- Não devia falar assim. Se ele quisesse me matar, eu não teria chance e ele teria um excelente motivo. Mas ele preferiu me ajudar. Ele me conteve para que o Harry pudesse me controlar e assim voltar ao normal. Ele está naquela cama por não querer me matar.

- Eu continuo achando ruim a presença dele aqui. – disse ela olhando feio para o brasileiro.

- E por isso que ele não conta para todos quem realmente é. Nós bruxos temos muito preconceito contra eles. Nem mesmo Pontas está reclamando dele. Olha que aquele lá é extremamente ciumento. Ele só sente algo estranho, mas não vê nada de errado no namoro em si.

- Vou ficar de olho nele mesmo assim. – disse ela.

- Eu se fosse você, conversava com ele. – disse Sirius. – Pelo que me contaram dele, ele é bem diferente do que pensamos.

- Sirius! – disse a metamorfomaga envergonhada. – Desde quando você está ai?

- Tem umas duas horas, desde que a Lily saiu para dar aula. – respondeu ele com um sorriso maroto.

- Pai, pare de deixar os dois sem graça. Deixa isso para o casamento. – disse Flávia deixando os dois mais envergonhados ainda.

* * *

Flávia saiu com Fernanda e Tony da enfermaria. Foram para a Sala Precisa onde era mais fácil para conversar e poderiam almoçar sossegados. Assim que chegaram todos perguntaram como ela estava e como estava o Aluado. Ela respondeu que estava bem, nem mesmo sentia dor, já o professor Aluado estava cansado, mas melhor que depois de uma transformação normal.

- Como está o Logan? – perguntou Cris preocupada. – Mamãe não me deixou entrar.

A ruiva recebeu olhares raivosos de Fernanda e Hermione.

- Da pra para com essa raiva dele. – explodiu Tony. – Estamos todos aqui vivos por causa dele. Nem mesmo Harry sozinho ia conseguir segurar o papai.

- Mas ele atacou o seu pai. – disse Fernanda.

- Sim, mas se ele não fizesse isso, agora meu pai estava enfrentando uma acusação por assassinato. Do Filho e daqueles que ele considera sobrinho.

- Ele mesmo afirmou que esta feliz por Logan tê-lo atacado. – disse Flávia.

- Agora que isso está fora de questão, como está o Azulzinho? – perguntou Harry em um tom de que não aceitava mais discussão sobre o assunto.

- Ele ainda não acordou, mas sua mãe acha que ele vai estar bem depois disso. – disse Flávia olhando para a amiga. – Assim que ele acorda, ela vai te avisar.

* * *

Logan abriu os olhos, e se viu na sala reservada da enfermaria, já era de noite. Ele acreditava que ainda estaria na Sala Precisa, já que ele duvidava que alguém conseguiria tira-lo de lá. Dani deve ter percebido que ele precisava de ajuda e foi até lá, pensou ele.

- Vejo que já acordou. – disse Remo.

- Preferia continuar dormindo. – respondeu o caçador, e Remo percebeu que ele mal conseguia mexer a boca.

- Você está bem? – perguntou o professor.

- Tirando o fato de que eu não consigo me mover, eu estou bem. – disse ele.

Remo percebeu que ele não ia falar nada sobre isso e resolveu não insistir. Ele conhecia muitas pessoas teimosas.

- Eu queria agradecer pelo que você fez ontem. Eu não sei o que eu faria se tivesse ferido alguém mais gravemente ontem. Só não entendi porquê que você não me matou.

- Ao contrário do que as pessoas pensam, não somos monstros desalmados que matam tudo que passa na nossa frente. Antes de agir, analisamos a situação, vemos se é necessário agir, essas coisas. Você nunca foi uma ameaça, não havia motivo para uma morte. Eu já tinha pesquisado sobre todos os professores. Até mesmo minha presença no baile foi para ver quem estava na escola, e ver se teria algum problema. Você é professor há muito tempo, ninguém parecia ter descoberto nada sobre a sua situação. Creio que a Hermione tenha descoberto na última aula, mas ela é diferente.

- Quer dizer que o baile era só para ver as pessoas, e Cris?

- Nem tudo é planejado. Pedi para Minerva me indicar alguém para ir comigo ao baile, pelo menos para ter com quem conversar, e ter um pouco de informações sobre as pessoas. Mas quem entende o coração? Ao vê-la esqueci o que eu estava fazendo aqui, e acabei me comportando como um adolescente normal em um baile. Claro que se eu realmente fosse um adolescente normal.

- Eu não entendi o que aconteceu ontem direito.

- Claro que já percebeu que seus inimigos sabem que você é um lobisomem, já que uma pessoa que considerava um amigo seu é um deles. Eles queriam que você atacasse a todos no castelo e assim acabar com Dumbledore também por te manter aqui. Eles teriam dado sorte de você estar com os alvos principais de seus ataques, os filhotes de maroto.

- Você parece saber toda a história mesmo. – disse o lobisomem.

- Mais do que você imagina. – disse o brasileiro. – Lírio está chegando.

- Finalmente acordou. – disse a medibruxa entrando. – Cris e Dani estavam preocupadas com você.

- Elas já enfeitiçaram quantos para me defender?

- Nenhum, se bem que parece que Fernanda e Hermione não estão muito contentes com você. Mas depois que Tony e Harry te defenderam elas pararam para pensar um pouco. E como você está?

- Precisando de mais algumas horas de sono, para me recuperar. – disse ele.

- Você precisa de comer algo. Já que minhas poções não funcionam em você.

- Vai ter que ser algo líquido, você deve ter percebido que não consigo nem ao menos morder algo.

- Vou mandar preparar algo para você. E avisar aquelas duas que você está bem. Mas infelizmente elas só poderão te visitar amanhã, já passou do horário de visitas. – disse a ruiva. – Sua família continua aumentando, agora você tem mais uma irmã.

- Flávia. – disse Remo ao perceber a pergunta na cara dele.

* * *

Passaram se duas semanas desde o acontecido. Neste tempo, Logan conseguiu se recuperar parcialmente, recebia visitas de Cris, Dani e Flávia, quase todos os dias. Fernanda e Hermione pediram desculpas a ele depois de conversarem com Remo. Os outros filhotes de marotos também o visitaram de vez em quando.

Sirius acabou perdendo um motivo para aporrinhar Tiago, quando Mary adotou o brasileiro como sobrinho, só não tratava com um filho por achar que ele tinha mães demais, e precisava de alguém para desencaminhá-lo, depois que ele recebeu a visita de Molly, que ficou sabendo do episodio.

Ele saiu na sexta antes do primeiro passeio a Hogsmeades. Quem não gostou muito foi Dani, que por estar no primeiro ano, não pode ir, mas conseguiu convencer o irmão a conversar com falar com o diretor. Já que eles tinham alguns privilégios, mas como ele havia acabado de sair da ala hospitalar os dois decidiram não pedir isso agora.

Acabaram por ir em grupo para o vilarejo, para desagrado dos casais. Harry, Gina, Logan e Cris, dividiram uma carruagem com os gêmeos. O restante foi em outra.

Hermione deu a idéia de irem primeiro para o Três Vassouras, assim cada um poderia fazer o que quisesse depois.

- Cada vez que eu vejo esse grupo só aumenta. – disse Madame Rosmerta. – Quem é você?

- Esse é o Logan, meu namorado. – disse Cris, mas seu tom de voz que demonstrava mais orgulho que ciúmes.

- Bela escolha menina. Sempre soube que os Potter tinham bom gosto. – disse a dona do bar.

- Obrigada. – disse a menina corando, assim como Harry e Gina.

- Uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada para os casais por conta da casa. – disse ela.

Os gêmeos Weasley e as gêmeas Black tentaram se revoltar, mas sabiam que não ia resolver nada.

Em um dado momento, Tony acabou distraindo Fred e George sobre como eles conseguiam tantas detenções. Harry aproveitou e tirou Gina dali para poderem namorar um pouco. Sem antes dar uma encarada em Logan, deixando explicito que estava de olho nele.

Seguiram para uma pracinha que ali tinha. Sentaram em um banco debaixo de uma árvore e ficaram ali conversando, namorando.

Gina viu que Logan e Cris saindo e indo na direção da Dedos de Mel, e fez de tudo para evitar que o namorado visse.

Com o passar do dia eles viram os amigos indo em direções diferentes, e perceberam que Flávia acabou sozinha com Tony no bar.

- Olha o que temos aqui, meu caro Fred. – disse George.

- Um casal de namorados fujão, meu caro George. – respondeu o irmão.

- O que devemos fazer com eles? – perguntou George.

- Deixar em paz e fazer outras coisas na vila. – disse Gina, com um olhar expressivo. – O estoque de vocês de bombas de bosta não estava acabando.

- Bem lembrado. – disse Fred.

- Vamos agora, quem sabe podemos atrapalhar nosso irmãozinho com a monitora. – disse George.

Os dois saíram rápido dali.

- Depois eu que sou mau, você espantou os gêmeos apenas com um olhar. – disse Harry.

- Eu sei vários segredos deles, coisa que mamãe não deve saber, mas você sabe com eu posso me esquecer disso, né?

- Tenho que me lembrar de nunca deixar você aborrecida ou com raiva de mim.

- Bom saber disso. – disse ela dando um beijo nele.

* * *

Cris e Logan estavam voltando para o castelo, quando escutaram alguma coisa se mexendo no meio da folhagem do caminho que ligava até a escola. Cris automaticamente sacou a varinha, se preparando para se defender. Mas Logan apenas abriu um sorriso e andou até a origem do som.

- Pode ser um comensal. – disse a ruiva.

- Não, eles gostam de espetáculo. – disse o menino de cabelo azul. – Quem está fazendo esse barulho é muito pequeno e não cheira a humano.

- Às vezes esqueço que você é um caçador, não vejo nada diferente em você. – disse ela em um tom divertido. – Você está mudando a minha visão sobre vocês. Devo estar vendo a verdade.

- Dê uma olhada aqui. – disse ele gostando do que a namorada disse.

Ela se aproximou dele, e olhou para onde ele indicava. Ali estava um pequeno animal, muito parecido com um gato, mas era de uma cor diferente, era uma mescla de branco e azul, e tinha olhos completamente brancos.

Cris tentou se aproximar, mas o pequeno animal começou a rosnar para ela. Logan começou a rir.

- Essa pequenina é uma Flamecat. Um felino mágico, que dificilmente é vista. Pelo tamanho é recém nascida, e está machucada.

- Flamecat? Fêmea? Recém nascida? A mãe pode aparecer a qualquer momento?

- Flamecat é uma espécie de gato que pode entrar em combustão, quando está em perigo, caçando, brincando ou acasalando. Pelo formato das orelhas pude perceber que é uma fêmea. Deve ter no máximo dois dias de vida, mas infelizmente sua mãe não vai aparecer, ela foi abandonada por ser diferente.

- Diferente?

- Sim, normalmente os Flamecats são alaranjados e vermelhos, cores normais do fogo. Como você pode ver ela é azul e branca. – disse ele pegando a gatinha no colo, onde ela se aconchegou bem.

- Como o fogo que você fez com a carta do ministério. O fogo dela também é frio como o seu? Por isso ela não te atacou?

- Sim. Vamos levar ela para o castelo. – disse ele. – Não se preocupe, ela vai gostar de você, mas como ela foi atacada pela própria mãe por isso reagiu a você, em alguns dias ela se acostuma com você e com a Dani. Viu pequena, a Fada não vai te fazer mal.

A gatinha abriu os olhos, e olhou na direção da ruiva, e ronronou para ela, como se aceitasse as palavras dele.

* * *

Harry estava passeando com Gina pelos corredores do castelo, depois que Angelina cancelou o treino do dia, depois que os gêmeos pegaram detenção por azarar toda a turma do sétimo ano da Sonserina.

- Eu nunca imaginei que estaríamos assim quando nos conhecemos na estação. – disse Harry.

- Nem eu. – mentiu a ruiva, que sempre se imaginou em namorar com o menino que sobreviveu.

Um beijo seguiu esse pequeno dialogo, mas foi interrompido quando o moreno sentiu que algo estava errado, assustando a ruiva.

- Fada. – disse ele de repente e aparatou para perto da irmã, levando Gina.

Saíram correndo e viraram um corredor e viram uma coisa desagradável. Dois alunos estavam falando com Cris e Logan. O brasileiro segurava a ruiva pela cintura, evitando que ela atacasse os dois.

- Não sei por que você está tão nervosinha assim. Eu só disse a verdade. Você é muito gostosa. – disse um deles.

- Você tem coragem de falar isso na frente do meu namorado? – perguntou indignada a menina.

- Ele não é de nada. Nem mesmo está aborrecido. – disse o outro.

- Não é por que não estou tentando quebrar a cara de vocês, quer dizer que eu não queira fazer isso. – disse ele de forma bem venenosa. – Não serão dois idiotas que nos farão mudar nossos sentimentos. Portanto no momento vocês não são nada para mim.

Harry e Gina sentiram a temperatura cair um pouco com isso.

- Para alguém que nem consegue falar seu nome, você é bem valente. Tem vergonha dele.

- Deve ser porque é um mestiço idiota, não ligue ela também é.

Agora sim a temperatura despencou, chegando a aparecer cristais de gelo nas paredes do castelo. Logan se endureceu, e Harry percebeu que foi a mesma reação que tinha acontecido quando Malfoy disse a mesma coisa.

O Caçador colocou uma Cris paralisada pela reação dele para trás e começou a caminhar lentamente para perto dos dois alunos. Eles começaram a tremer, de frio e de medo.

Quando Logan já estava a apenas dois passos dos dois, um círculo de fogo vermelho o envolveu.

- Se eu fosse vocês dois, eu corria. Se ele sair dali, vocês terão uma morte lenta e bem dolorosa. – disse uma voz do nada.

Os dois seguiram o conselho e correram como nunca.

Harry e Gina tentaram avistar quem foi responsável por impedir a tragédia. E viram Dani ao lado de Cris.

- Cris, você tem que ajudar. Só você pode acalmar o Ti. – disse a loirinha, com um leve tom desesperado na voz.

- Mas como? – perguntou ela.

- Você saberá. Mas você tem que entrar no fogo, se aproxime e não tenha medo.

Ela se aproximou e sentiu que um novo círculo de fogo a envolvendo, e este se juntando ao círculo que prendia o namorado. A ruiva entendeu que era uma forma de colocar junto de Logan sem que esse se visse livre.

Quando os dois círculos se juntaram Cris se posicionou na frente de Logan. Ela se assustou com o que viu, os olhos deles eram bestiais, bem parecidos com os do pai quando este fica com raiva. Sua postura era de ataque, mas não era para ela, suas mãos tinha uma protuberância, coisa que ela deixou para lá. Ela colocou suas mãos sobre as dele e o chamou:

- Wolverine. – ela usou o nome de Predador dele, para ver se ele respondia. Mas nada aconteceu.

- Logan. – tentou ela de novo e aquilo que tinha em seus punhos sumiu.

- Tiago. – seus olhos voltaram ao normal no que ela o abraça.

- Meu Demônio. – disse ela de forma que apenas ele ouvisse, depois que ele retribuiu o abraço.

- Minha Fada. – respondeu ele.

Dani cancelou o circulo de fogo.

- Nunca mais faça isso de novo, longe da mamãe ou do papai. – disse ela. – E muito cansativo evitar tragédias.

- **Desculpa**. – disse ele para a irmã em português.

- E você, Sr Harry, por que não evitou o que aconteceu. – disse a corvinal se virando para os dois que ainda se mantinham longe.

- Foi tudo muito rápido. – disse ele. – E como eu ia saber que ele ia se descontrolar assim.

- **Acho que devo explicações. **– disse Logan.

- Ele disse que deve explicações. Ele está meio confuso, efeito do que aconteceu, por isso está falando em português.

- Vamos para Sala Precisa. – disse Gina.

- **Oi, pequena, você apareceu. **– disse o caçador pegando no colo a Flamecat.

- Precisamos de um nome para ela. – disse Cris abraçando novamente o namorado e acariciando a felina, que já gostava dela.

A Sala criou uma ambiente confortável. Logan sentou e puxou Cris para seu colo e a abraçou como se ela fosse fugir dele. Harry e Gina se sentaram em outro sofá e Dani deitou em outro, com a Flamecat sobre a barriga, ela estava realmente cansada.

E foi nesta posição que todos os aurores encontraram eles, junto deles estavam Remo, Mary e Lilian.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sirius, o único que conseguiu reagir a cena.

- Como sabem que foi um de nós, a fazer o que quer que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry, não sabendo porque, mas não queria prejudicar o cunhado.

- Um corredor inteiro está congelado, e são poucas pessoas que tem poder para isso aqui dentro do castelo. – disse Mel.

- O resto dos seus amigos está na sala comunal, vocês estavam desaparecidos e encontramos isso. – disse Tonks. – O que vocês queriam que pensássemos?

Cris contou toda a discussão que ocorreu. Até a intervenção de Dani.

- Pra mim é mais difícil. – começou a falar Logan antes que alguém perguntasse. – Nas sociedades bruxas e trouxas existe o preconceito uma contra a outra, mas são poucos os que sofrem com ele. De vez em quando aparece alguém com intuído de destruir a outra. Mas na maior parte do tempo, podem conviver perfeitamente, mesmo que sem muita interação. Temos exemplos de que isso é possível, Tiago e Lírio.

Ele fez uma pausa para respirar.

- Mas quando as coisas envolvem Caçadores e Bruxos, as coisas são completamente diferentes. O ódio entre os dois é muito grande, ninguém sabe como começou, mas os dois lados tentavam controlar o outro para seus próprios fins. Mas apenas o ódio permanece. Claro que às vezes esse ódio não é o suficiente. Meu pai encontrou minha mãe, em uma festa na praia. Nunca entendi essa fixação por praias. Mas deixa pra lá. Os dois conseguem ocultar seus poderes. Depois que se apaixonaram, eles revelaram a verdade. Mas já era tarde. Se casaram. Ninguém acha ruim dessa união, já que os dois são influentes do seu lado. Rafael é um caçador, e nada sofre por isso. Daniela é uma bruxa, e como caçadores também tem certos poderes, ela é considerada como "sangue-pura". Eu sou um mestiço, para os dois lados, logo sou odiado por ambos.

- O fato de com sete anos você comandar um esquadrão de guerreiros, e representar o país e ganhar um torneio de magia não tem nada haver com isso, né? – disse Dani com muito sono.

- Esse é o maior problema. Eu sou muito poderoso. Todos querem me querem do seu lado, mas me temem, principalmente por perder o controle mais facilmente em ambiente puros. Remo com certeza pode sentir algo assim. Sirius e Tonks também, por causa da família, ela segue as trevas, mas eles não, porém eles não e são poucos que acreditam.

- Você realmente sabe tudo. – disse Remo.

- Não fica assim, Demônio. – disse Cris. – Nós gostamos de você, Eu gosto de você.

- Obrigado, Fada. – ele disse em um tom de alivio.

- Acho que está na hora de vocês irem para cama. – disse Mary depois de um grande silêncio.

Logan pegou Dani no colo, já que a loira adormecerá, depois de se despedir de Cris. Esta seguiu o irmão e a namorada dele.

Os adultos permaneceram na sala precisa.

- Ele estava com muito medo. – disse Remo.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Lilian.

- Ele estava com a mesmo cara que o Pontas fazia quando você brigava com ele depois que começaram a namorar. Principalmente aquele episódio que Poppy ajudou a resolveu que quase fez Guinho e Gi morrem.

- Eu fazia essa cara? – perguntou Tiago.

- Sim, e faz até hoje. – disse Sirius.

- Ele realmente gosta da Fada. – disse Lilian.

- O que me intriga é o fato dele saber muito sobre todos nós, e não sabermos nada sobre ele e a irmã; - disse Mel.

- Ele é um caçador, está no sangue dele. – disse Tonks. – Eu conversei com ele. Ele disse que pesquisou a todos nós para proteção da irmã. E também porque se apaixonou pela Cris no baile.

- Ele parece saber muito sobre nosso passado. – disse Mary. – Mais que do que os outros sabem. Sobre o Guinho e a Gi.

- Eu confio nele. – disse Lilian. – Se ele quisesse fazer algum mau com meus filhos não teria reagido assim. Ele realmente parecia com medo de que a Fada fugisse dele, ao descobrir sobre ele. Por isso acho que ele não conta tudo.

-Tudo bem, Meu Lírio. Vou ficar de olho nele, apenas para evitar outro acidente assim. Mas ainda temos que descobrir como descongelar o corredor. Nem mesmo o círculo de fogo da Daniela foi capaz disso.

- Quem sabe se você botar fogo. – disse Lilian. – Ele se parece mais com você que o Harry. Digo na personalidade, quando não está se escondendo.

* * *

NA: Desculpe ter dado pouca importância para Harry e os outros. Mas faz parte da historia. Compenso nos outros capítulos.

Logan não tem nada haver com Pontas, apenas semelhanças físicas e de alguns poderes e forma de demonstrar emoções. Não tem nada com a viagem no tempo. Isso tudo tem haver com a família dele e com alguns segredos. (Ele não é Potter, nem descendente de nenhum fundador).

Mago Merlin – Alquimista Moderno.


	44. Perigos Fora do Castelo

Capítulo 44 – Perigos fora do Castelo.

Agora podia se falar que eles tinham uma aula de poções. Antes eles tinham tortura nas masmorras. Lilian era severa como Minerva, mas conseguia passar a matéria de forma eficiente.

Quem não gostou muito foram os sonserinos, que perderam privilégios, tanto em sala quanto fora dela.

Uma das grandes diferenças entre ela e o antigo professor, era que ela impedia erros dos alunos. Ensinava e corrigia, não censurava, nem humilhava ninguém.

Ela estava muito feliz com sua nova atribuição. Além de permitir que ela visse como estavam os Filhotes de Maroto e os brasileiros nas aulas.

A ruiva estava corrigindo algumas redações antes do jantar. Geralmente ela dava um dever com uma matéria nova, para que os alunos pudessem pesquisar por conta própria, ao corrigir ela percebia onde estavam tendo mais dificuldades para que ela enfatizasse na hora de explicar.

Ela olhou para o relógio e percebeu que estava quase na hora da refeição, então terminaria esta última redação e iria ao encontro do marido.

Mas uma coruja entrou pela janela de seu escritório e deixou uma carta na sua mesa e partiu. Intrigada ela abriu a carta, mas quase se arrependeu ao ler.

"_Sua Sangue ruim_

_Você destruiu muitos sonhos anos atrás. Agora chegou a hora de destruir sua felicidade. _

_Espero que se lembre como seus pais eram, pois eles não serão os mesmo depois que acabarmos com eles. Não se preocupe você ainda conseguirá se despedir deles. _

_Mas este não será o fim."  
_

Lilian entrou em choque, e mal percebeu alguém a abraçando. Só então começou a chorar.

Tiago percebeu que algo errado estava acontecendo com a esposa, por isso foi até a sala dela. E a encontrou em choque. Sem pensar a abraçou e deixou que chorasse em seu peito.

Percorreu a mesa para ver se descobria algo e acabou avistando a carta. Conseguiu segurar suas emoções para não prejudicar mais ainda Lilian.

Mary chegou correndo.

- Sirius me falou que você saiu correndo do nada, achei que era algo ruim. – disse para Tiago.

Este mostrou a carta.

- Vai. – disse a loira para o auror, o substituindo no abraço.

- Vou mandar Harry e Cris para a enfermaria. Cuide deles. – disse o moreno aparatando em seguida.

- O Ti vai cuidar de tudo Lily. Vamos, você precisa de uma poção calmante. Sei que não vai dormir enquanto não tiver notícias. Mas confie em mim, Tudo vai dar certo.

Harry e Cris já estavam no quarto reservado quando as duas chegaram. Os dois cuidaram da mãe, sem saber o que realmente estava acontecendo, enquanto Mary explicava para Poppy tudo, em meio a lágrimas, pois gostava muito dos Evans.

- Onde estão os outros? – perguntou Lilian depois que a poção fez efeito.

- Estão na Sala Comunal com o tio Almofadinhas e Tia Mel. A Nimpha está com o Tio Aluado. – disse Harry.

- "Não vejo o Logan desde o almoço." – disse Cris mentalmente, para não aborrecer o irmão, nem mesmo se preocupar.

*Somente três horas depois, Tiago apareceu. Ele estava com um semblante cansado e preocupado.

- Tiago, meus pais eles... – começou a falar a ruiva.

- Eles estão vivos e bem, Meu Lírio. – disse ele abrindo um sorriso. – Estão assustados, mas não sofreram nada. Mas por segurança estão com os meus pais.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Mary.

- Dois comensais tentaram invadir a casa deles, mas não conseguiram. Encontrei os dois caídos no quintal. O mais estranho foi isso. Estava nas costas dos dois.

Ele tira do bolso, uma flecha de caça.

- Infelizmente não conseguimos descobrir nada. Alice e Frank estão cuidando do caso. Mas duvido que descubram algo mais. Isso é algo totalmente não mágico. – disse ele apontando para a arma. – Vou avisar a Dumbledore, que eles estão aumentando seus alvos e ficando mais ousados. Devemos proteger nossas famílias, isso inclui também os Weasley.

* * *

O clima fora do castelo ia esfriando com a aproximação do inverno, enquanto dentro do castelo ele esquentava com a aproximação do primeiro jogo de quadribol. Era o primeiro jogo em mais de um ano e ainda era o clássico Grifinória versus Sonserina.

- O pessoal da Sonserina está desesperado. – disse Angelina. – Desde que perderam o apanhador, eles estão enlouquecendo. Aqueles batedores, que viviam ao redor dele, estão perdidos. Isso pode ser bom ou muito mau.

- Como assim? – perguntou Rony.

- Eles estão querendo se vingar do Harry, e de toda Grifinória. – disse a capitã. – Eles podem fazer uma campanha pior do que a de dois anos.

Ela estava certa toda a casa se uniu para tentar atrapalhar. Mas os aurores estavam espertos e impedia isso, e também a retaliação da casa dos leões.

O dia do jogo amanheceu claro, com um céu perolado, sem vento. Podia se ouvir a grama gelada quebrando sobre os pés.

Durante o café, Harry recebeu duas cartas, mas ele não abriu. Dino e Simas riram e abriram já que estava escrito que foram enviadas por duas meninas. Dino acabou com as mãos inchadas por pus de botulas. Simas recebeu um feitiço de esquecimento.

Agora era Harry quem ria. Rony nem prestava atenção em nada, estava se remoendo. Ele ainda não acreditava que tinha feito essa loucura.

- Rony, vai dar tudo certo. – disse Mione. – Você é um excelente goleiro.

- Não sou não. – disse o ruivo.

- É sim. – disse Mione. - Eu vi.

Um esboço de sorriso apareceu na cara dele.

-Vamos. – disse Harry, vendo que o amigo não conseguiria comeria mais nada e o levou para o campo.

O resto do time acabou seguindo os dois, já que Angelina achou uma excelente idéia.

A torcida estava quase toda de vermelho e dourado. Até mesmo Logan estava no meio da torcida, apesar de não gostar do jogo.

A partida começou nervosa e bem violenta. A Sonserina parecia não se importar em jogar, mas em atacar os jogadores adversários.

Fred e George faziam o possível para evitar que os balaços acertassem os outros, mas os sonserinos não se importavam em usá-los, partiam para agressão com o próprio corpo, ou os bastões.

Rony estava com o lábio sangrando depois de um soco de um artilheiro, o que rendeu um pênalti para equipe vermelha. Kátia estava com um braço quebrado, mas isso não impedia que fizesse gols.

Até mesmo a madame Hoock tinha sido atingida e estava com um olho roxo.

Os gols que Rony estava tomando pelo seu nervosismo estavam equilibrados pelos gols feitos pelas artilheiras através de jogadas normais e de penalidades.

Harry também tinha seus problemas, já que o novo apanhador não estava nem ai para o pomo, somente para atrapalhá-lo. E também era o alvo principal dos balaços, quando eram utilizados.

Quando o moreno encontrou o pomo, sentiu que devia terminar com o jogo antes que alguém saísse seriamente ferido. A bolinha de ouro alada estava próxima a arquibancada em frente à torcida da Grifinória. Ele então apontou sua vassoura em direção ao chão, tentando uma Finta de Wronski.

Foi bem sucedido quando o adversário só tentava atrapalhá-lo ao em vez prestar atenção ao chão. Acertando com força o solo.

Se aproveitando de sua velocidade, ele voou em direção ao pomo se livrando de todos que se punham em seu caminho. Pegando firmemente a bolinha.

Comemorando a vitória, não viu o balaço lançado por Goyle em sua direção após ele pegar o pomo. Foi atingido no meio das costas, sendo arremessado para fora de sua vassoura.

Por sorte, estava a poucos metros do chão, não sofrendo nada na queda.

Ele se levantou e mostrou o pomo para todos. A vitória pertencia a eles.

* * *

Algumas pessoas estavam preocupadas, que as corujas ainda não tinham aparecido. Olhavam para cima, para ver se conseguiam ver alguma coisa.

Foi quando uma ave maior que uma coruja entrou sendo seguida pelas próprias. Ela sobrevoou o salão e encontrou seu dono.

- Oi, Vênus. – disse Logan. – O que você tem pra mim hoje?

- Você não consegue ser normal. – disse Cris. – Uma Flamecat e uma harpia.

- Sim, mas fazer o que eu não sou normal mesmo. – disse ele dando de ombros. – Eu ainda tenho que apresentar a Pumyra pra a Vênus.

- De quem é a carta? – perguntou a ruivinha ao ver que ele leu a carta e franziu a testa.

- Do meu irmão, Rafael. Ele quer se encontrar comigo.

- Posso ir junto? – perguntou a menina com um ar maroto.

- Desde que você não conte para Dani, nem pro Lobinho.

* * *

- Eu sou péssimo, não sei como Angelina não me mandou embora ainda. – disse Rony depois de voltar de mais um treino.

- Você não é péssimo, só estava nervoso no jogo. Hoje você pegou muito bem. – disse Harry tentando animar o amigo.

- Não sou não. – disse o ruivo de novo.

Ali na sala comunal apenas Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina. Flávia e Fernanda estavam em detenção por atacar alguns sonserinos que não ficaram felizes com a derrota no jogo, sendo monitoradas por Tony. E Neville estava estudando com uma lufalufa que dividia a bancada de Herbologia com ele. Cris estava com Logan.

- Fred e George me contaram que você fez uma defesa espetacular com os pés que atravessou o campo todo e acertou os aros contrários. – disse Gina.

- Aquilo foi sem querer, eu tinha escorregado da vassoura e acertei a goles quando me ajeitei.

- Sorte também conta para um bom jogador. – disse Harry.

- Acho que devíamos encerrar essa discussão. – disse Hermione olhando pela janela. – Hagrid Voltou.

- Vamos visitá-lo. – disse Gina feliz pela mudança de assunto.

Os quatro seguiram para a cabana do Hagrid, que depois de meses dava sinais de vida.

Bateram na porta.

- Eu não esperava visitas tão cedo. – disse o meio gigante, que apresentava um olho roxo.

- Nos vimos você chegar e viemos. – disse Hermione.

- Obrigado. – disse ele corando. – Parabéns por entrar no time, Ronald. E pela vitória.

- Obrigado. – responderam os dois jogadores.

- Como foi sua viagem à França? – perguntou Gina.

- Maravilhosa. Olímpia é uma mulher espetacular, forte e tem conhecimento. – disse ele meio divagando.

- E quando será o casamento? – perguntou Harry.

- Ainda é cedo, digo, Ela é só uma amiga. Isso uma amiga. – disse o professor.

- Certo se você não foi por causa da diretora da escola, o que você foi fazer lá? – perguntou Rony.

- Pesquisar sobre os Caçadores. – disse ele. – Eu não devia ter dito isso.

Antes que Harry falasse algo contra o namorado da irmã, Hermione perguntou.

- Por quê?

- Dumbledore acredita que tem algo por trás da aparição do Tiago. Certo que a mãe dele estudou aqui, mas é estranho ele vir só agora. Depois que os Comensais reapareceram. Não precisa se preocupar com a Cris, Harry. Pelo que descobri, ela está em boas mãos. Não vou comentar nada disso com vocês. Mas também da para ver isso ao olhar para os dois. Olímpia ficou admirada quando eu disse que era ele, sabe ele não passa muito despercebido com aquele cabelo, e ela lembra do Baile de Inverno. Ela me disse para não me preocupar com a Cris, ele já parecia apaixonado.

- Mas...

- Esquece isso, Harry. Eles se gostam. – disse Hermione.

- Sim, mas agora tenho que ir. Ainda tenho que conversar com Dumbledore.

No caminho de volta Hermione perguntou para Rony se ele já tinha terminado o dever de Feitiços, e saiu arrastando o namorado para terminar.

Gina e Harry ficaram sozinhos.

- Esquece o Logan. Ele está do nosso lado. Lembra do ele fez por nós?

- Sim, Foguinho. Lembro. – disse ele sem convencer muito. – Mas ele tem muito mistérios e ainda tem algo nele que me deixa um pouco ressabiado.

- Sua irmã está feliz. – disse ela carinhosamente. – Isso devia contar pontos para ele. E deixa isso dele ser um caçador para seu pai e os outros se preocuparem.

- Sim, você tem toda razão. – respondeu ele bagunçando o cabelo.

- Eu sempre tenho razão. – disse ela de forma convencida.

- Você está conversando muito com o Tio Almofadinhas. Essa frase é dele. – disse ele.

Ficaram namorando um pouco nos jardins internos.

- Parece que os gêmeos aceitaram melhor o nosso namoro. – disse Harry ao ver os dois passarem e não mexerem com eles.

- Sim, ou eles estão esperando juntar todos os ruivos. – disse Gina.

- Ótimo assim eu convenço todos eles de uma vez só. – disse Harry puxando ela para mais um beijo.

Passaram o resto da tarde toda assim.

* * *

NA:

Pessoal esse capítulo vai para minha amiga Carolzynha LF, que fez aniversário quando escrevi esse capítulo. Feliz Aniversário Carol, atrasado, mas como prometido seu presente.

Ela tem fics postadas aqui, leiam são boas.

Mago Merlin – Alquimista Moderno


	45. Encontro de Caçadores

Capítulo 45 – Encontro de Caçadores.

Distrair Harry foi fácil, como ele fazia matérias diferentes das dela, assim como das outras meninas também. O problema seria o pai dela. Mas Cris não ia desistir.

Seu pai tinha uma tendência a vistoriar o corredor onde Logan tinha seu quarto. E parecia que Tiago estava suspeitando de algo.

- "Fada. Preciso de você aqui na enfermaria."- chamou sua mãe por telepatia.

- "Já estou indo." – respondeu ela.

Estranhando o fato, ela seguiu até a enfermaria, no caminho encontrou com o pai.

- Onde você vai? – perguntou o moreno reforçando a sensação da ruiva de que ele sabia.

- Mamãe me chamou. – disse ela.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele com um breve sorriso.

A ruiva seguiu seu caminho, ainda se perguntando o que estava acontecendo, já que ela tinha ficado de se encontrar com Logan.

- Mãe, aconteceu algo?

- Não. Só te chamei pra ajudar. – disse ela apontando para Logan que estava deitado em uma cama.

- Seu pai está no meu pé. Colocou todos os aurores atrás de nós. – disse o brasileiro. – Aí, eu tive que contar pra sua mãe. Ela concordou em nos encobertar.

- Obrigada, mãe. – disse a menina.

- Se divirta, mas não se atrasem. – disse a ruiva-mãe em um tom maroto.

- Vamos. – disse Logan oferecendo a mão para Cris.

- Como vamos? – perguntou ela aceitando a mão.

- Tchau, Lírio. – se despediu ele. – Chegamos.

Cris pode ver que se encontrava em frente ao Três Vassouras.

- Como? Pensei que você não pudesse aparatar em Hogwarts.

- Não era para você falar que era impossível aparatar no castelo?

- Você não gosta muito de regras, magias não te afetam, apenas para bloquear sua magia, e aparatar é uma magia.

- Aparatar não é um feitiço, mas uma forma de manipular sua própria magia. Então eu posso aparatar em qualquer lugar, principalmente naqueles que impedem isso. Assim como seu irmão e seu pai fazem, e você fará assim que souber como.

Eles entraram no pub e Logan avistou o irmão, indicando para a ruiva.

Era um homem com uns 17 anos, alto e forte, com cabelos castanhos escuros quase pretos e olhos da mesma cor. Ao ver o irmão se levantou e bateu uma continência.

- Comandante Wolverine.

- Deixa de palhaçada Rafael. Estamos aqui como irmãos, não como caçadores. – disse ele olhando em volta pra ver se alguém tinha ouvido eles. – Esse maluco, é o Rafael, meu irmão. Essa é Cris, MINHA namorada.

- Vejo que continua com bom gosto, o que não posso falar da dama. – disse Rafael.

- Devo discordar de você. – disse a ruiva. – Posso afirmar que 95% das meninas da escola adorariam estar ao lado dele.

- O resto são as suas amigas? – perguntou o moreno espantado com a resposta da cunhada.

- Não, são algumas do primeiro ano que não ligam pra isso ainda. Mas por que você chamou ele de comandante?

- Essa é minha patente. – disse o menino de cabelo azul. – E por isso ele me deve respeito.

- Mamãe me mandou aqui para ter certeza que vocês dois estão bem. – disse Rafael para mudar assunto. – Ela ainda não se convence de não ter seus filhinhos longe dela.

- Parece minha mãe. – disse Cris.

- Depois você reclama quando eu falo que todas as mulheres mais velhas me tratam como se fosse um filho. Isso inclui sua mãe, suas tias, e as professoras.

- E a Dani, está gostando?

- Muito. Ela está na Corvinal, a casa da mamãe. Os professores sempre a elogiam. Principalmente a Minerva.

- E como está a Tia Minerva?

- Deixa ela te ouvir falando isso. – disse Logan. – Mas ela está muito bem. Pediu para falar com a mamãe para ela fazer uma visitinha, mas não quero colocar isso numa carta.

- Pode deixar que eu falo com ela. – disse Rafael.

- Você vai ficar muito tempo aqui? – perguntou Cris.

- Já ta querendo mudar de irmão? Sim vou ficar um tempo por aqui. Vê como estou vestido de bruxo. Até varinha tenho.

**- Você não tem amor a vida, né? **– Perguntou Tiago em português.

- Mamãe não deixa você usar seus poderes em mim. – disse o moreno claramente gozando do irmão.

- Como se eu precisasse. – retrucou ele em um tom que amedrontou até mesmo a ruiva.

- São irmãos mesmo. – disse a menina para suavizar as coisas.

Depois disso ficaram conversando sobre as novidades, enquanto Cris fazia perguntas sobre a família deles, tomando cerveja amanteigada, servida por uma Madame Rosmerta que reclamava da facilidade que alguns alunos tinham de sair do castelo.

Cris se levantou dizendo que ia ao banheiro. Não que ela realmente precisasse, mas sabia que os irmãos tinham assuntos para tratar que não fariam na sua presença. Ela confiava em Logan, e quando ele achasse necessário contaria o que estava acontecendo. Já que ela mesma tinha segredo, que não contou para ele, nem mesmo para as amigas. Apesar de suspeitar que ele conhecia alguns, de alguma maneira.

**- O que você realmente faz aqui? –** perguntou em português Logan ao ver a namorada entrar no banheiro.

**- Os pensadores me mandaram aqui para ver se estava tudo bem. Se sua missão esta indo conforme planejado. **

**- Está indo bem. Mas eles estão escondidos muito bem. E o boato de que bruxos se aliaram a eles é verdadeiro. Já encontrei com um deles, mas não pude fazer nada. **

**- Os anciões me contaram que você tem que matar a chave. **

**- Não tenho não. – **disse Logan, com um ódio no olhar. - **Eles acreditam que essa é a forma mais fácil de fazer as coisas, sem envolver ninguém. Só porque ela é bruxa. Mas se eu fizer isso, eles arrumam outra. E acumulam mais poder. **

**- Ela é a chave? **– perguntou Rafael espantado. – **Você está com ela para protegê-la? E vai usar o código pra isso?**

**- Eu estou apaixonado por ela. Desde o baile. Só depois me disseram esse absurdo de que teria que matá-la. Aqueles anciões precisam sair um pouco da toca, e viver a própria vida. E não, não usarei o código para proteger a Fada de minha própria espécie. Papai concorda comigo. **

- **Se acalme. Você vai destruir todo o vilarejo assim. Acredito em você. **

**- Desculpe, mas isso é muito ilógico. Querem destruir eles, mas quando surge melhor chance, se acovardam. E querem que inocente pague por isso.**

**- Você tomou a sua decisão. Eu estarei ao seu lado. Você pode não usar o código, mas eu usarei. Papai e mamãe ficaram muito orgulhosos de você. **

Eles ficaram presos nos seus pensamentos até que Cris voltou. A ruiva percebeu que os semblantes deles estavam carregados e a conversa não deve ter sido boa.

- Desculpe a demora. Acabei me entretendo em uma conversa com Madame Rosmerta. – disse ela. – Papai adorava vir aqui, quando não era permitido. Então ele não tem moral nenhuma de me repreender.

- Seu pai? Como ele ficaria sabendo? – perguntou Rafael, apenas para puxar assunto.

- Ele foi designado para proteger a escola quando meu irmão entrou. Não sei se proteger para que ninguém atacasse a escola, ou proteger a escola do meu irmão.

- O Lobinho consegue ter mais visitas a ala hospitalar que um novato na caçada. – disse Logan. – Mas esse número só perde para o de pessoas que ele mandou para lá.

- Olha quem fala. – disse Rafael. – Ele já te contou como conseguiu se tornar comandante com sete anos?

- Não essa história não, Por favor? – pediu Tiago.

- Conta. Fiquei muito curiosa quando a Dani comentou isso.

- Foi durante uma refeição, no nosso QG. Ele era baixinho, sempre foi. Tinha o que pouco mais de um metro de altura. Tinha pego uma sobremesa para ele. Chocolate. Foi quando o comandante de um dos esquadrões esbarrou nele, derrubando o chocolate. E disse: "Olha por onde anda baixinho..." e ...

- Pode contar tudo. Ela sabe. – disse Logan resignado.

- Certo. Ele disse : "Olha por onde anda baixinho mestiço." Como você sabe, ele não gosta disso. E provocou: "Sua mãe não te deu educação. Peça desculpas, você que esbarrou em mim. Eu estava parado." O cara era um dos mais fortes guerreiros que tínhamos, mas sem muita inteligência, pois retrucou: "Educação eu tenho, mas não preciso de gastar com você. Você não consegue nem mesmo ser digno de respeito." Ele não devia ter falado isso. Seu namorado se arrumou todo, para dar um chute, quase todos acreditaram que ele ia acertar a canela do cara, coisa de criança sabe. Mas ele deu um impulso e acertou o chute no rosto dele. Destruiu metade do rosto dele. Nem mesmo a mamãe conseguiu arrumar. O cara é chamado agora de Mandíbula de Aço. E perdeu seu posto para o Wolverine.

- Muito engraçado. Espero você ter uma namorada, que eu conto como você ficou perdido no meio da floresta.

- Mas eu tinha só oito anos.

- Sim, mas foi encontrado pelo seu irmão de cinco.

- Olha não está na hora de vocês irem. – disse Rafael.

- Bom, não podemos exagerar. – disse Cris. – Foi um prazer te conhecer.

- Foi mesmo? – perguntou ele de forma sedutora.

- Sim, mas nem tanto. Prefiro olhos esverdeados. – disse Cris, arrancando uma gargalhada de Logan.

- Podia ser pior, ela podia não gostar de subalternos. – disse Rafael conformado.

- Nos vemos em um passeio pela vila. – disse Cris.- Assim posso apresentar meu Cunhado para minhas amigas.

- Já entendi. Você gosta de demônios. Tchau.

- A conta é por sua conta. – disse Tiago antes de sair.

- Sabia que quando mamãe me perguntou se eu queria um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha, devia ter respondido um dragão. – disse o moreno frustrado.

Quando se viram sozinhos, aproveitaram para namorar um pouco sem ninguém incomodando. Depois aparataram de volta para a ala hospitalar.

- Foi tudo bem? – perguntou Lilian ao ver os dois voltando.

- Sim. – disse Logan.

- Posso ver, pelo batom na sua boca. – disse a medibruxa marotamente.

Cris conjurou um lenço para limpar o namorado e também para se ajeitar. Quando terminou escutou vindo de fora da enfermaria.

- Eu te disse que ela está aqui. – era Tiago. – Lilian a chamou.

- Tem certeza? – disse Sirius. – Ela puxou algumas de suas características.

- Quer ter certeza. Olhe. – disse o auror abrindo as portas.

Lilian e Cris estavam do lado de uma cama, onde um paciente estava todo coberto.

- Viu? – disse Tiago para Sirius. – O que aconteceu com esse aluno?

- Acidente com uma planta na aula de Herbologia. Ficou com a cara toda deformada. Mas amanhã tudo vai estar bem e não terá nenhuma seqüela.

- Isso é comum. – disse Sirius, que torcia para algo mais.

- Fada, acho que está na hora de você ir. Amanhã a Poppy vai estar de volta e não vou precisar de sua ajuda, Obrigada.

- Não foi nada, mamãe. – disse a menina saindo. – "Obrigada, você"

- E vocês dois para fora ele precisa descansar. – disse Lilian de forma mandona.

- Ela nunca deixa esse lado certinho, não?

- Eu gosto assim. – disse Tiago saindo com o amigo. – Vamos importunar o Aluado, ele está combinando de conhecer sua prima.

- Esse eu quero ir também. – disse Sirius.

Quando a voz dos dois sumiu pelo corredor, Logan saiu da cama.

- Você não precisava fazer isso. – disse Lilian.

- Precisava, Lírio. Se não tivesse ninguém aqui, eles não acreditariam que você precisava da Cris aqui.

- Fico feliz de ver você com a minha menininha.

- Fico feliz de estar com ela. Agora tenho que ir, ainda quero que aqueles dois me vejam nos corredores.

NA: Esse Capítulo vai em homenagem ao meu amigo Kawa Potter.

Ele escreve fics muito boas com a Jewel Potter. Passem em suas fics para ler.

Mago Merlin


	46. Ecos

**NA**

_Mais uma vez venho com uma notícia nao muito boa. Meus capítulos se esgotaram novamente. Continuo escrevendo, portanto nao é tao ruim assim. **Nao pretendo desistir de nenhuma fic.** Então é só esperar um pouco que teremos atualização. Como escrevo alternadamente, a postagem desta fic ficará para semana que vem. Sabado. _**  
**

Capítulo 46 – Ecos

Cris voltou toda feliz para a torre. Com sua mãe do seu lado, ninguém mais ia se intrometer no namoro. E agora que a parte caçadora da família de Logan também parecia aprovar.

Estava tão distraída que não percebeu que algumas colegas de quarto a olhavam feio. Entrou com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Pode ir contando tudo. – disse Fernanda dando um susto nela.

- Quer me matar? Quase conseguiu. – disse ela tentando se recuperar.

- Se você não morreu até hoje por causa do seu irmão, não vai ser um sustinho destes que vai fazer o serviço. – disse Flávia.

- Eu estava ajudando a minha mãe na enfermaria. – disse a ruiva pegando seu pijama e se trancando no banheiro para ganhar um tempo para pensar no que ia falar.

- Se ela não fosse irmã do Harry, eu poderia até acreditar nela. – disse Hermione.

Ela saiu do banheiro preparada para dormir.

- Vai ser por bem ou por mau. – disse Gina.

- Me expliquem como sabem que eu estou mentindo e eu conto tudo.

Flávia tira do bolso o mapa do Maroto.

- Foi meio estranho ver você indo para enfermaria, encontrar com Logan e sumir. – disse a morena.

- Para onde ele te levou? – perguntou Gina.

-Aliás, como ele fez isso? Chave de portal ou algo assim? – perguntou Hermione.

- Vocês se lembram quando ele recebeu uma carta pela Venus? – ao ver as caras de quem não estavam entendendo. – A harpia.

- Hãn. – disseram as meninas.

- Era do irmão dele. Marcando um encontro. Eu pedi para ir junto. Tenho que conhecer a família dele, né? Bom, mamãe me chamou para ajudar. Ele não queria que ninguém soubesse. Como ninguém, entendam a Dani e o Anjo. Aparatamos da enfermaria mesmo para Hogsmeade.

- Como aparataram, é impossível, né Mione? – perguntou Fernanda.

- Existem feitiços que impedem isso aqui, sim. Mas para alguém que recebeu um Avada de um comensal, acho que qualquer coisa pode ser possível.

- Magia não pode afetá-lo em Hogwarts, ou outro local mágico. Lembram? Fomos para o Três Vassouras, onde o irmão dele o esperava vestido de bruxo. Ficamos conversano um pouco, depois sai para dar um pouco de privacidade e eles conversarem o que foi o motivo para o encontro. Ficamos namorano um pouco antes de voltar. Ainda tivemos que enganar o papai para que ele não ficasse regulando muito o nosso namoro.

- Como é o tal caçador? – perguntou Fernanda.

- Vocês vão ver quando tiver uma visita ao vilarejo. – disse a ruiva. – Mas te garanto que Logan é o mais bonito.

* * *

Apesar da neve que caiu nos últimos dias eles iam para aula de Trato com Criaturas Mágicas. Seria a primeira aula depois que Hagrid voltou. E o professor estava animado com o animal que ia apresentar para eles.

Harry ai a frente abrindo caminho pela neve, mas sem deixar de notar que a turma da Sonserina que ia um pouco mais atrás.

As confusões no colégio pareceram diminuir este ano. Claro que os gêmeos ainda aprontavam, mas tudo parecia mais tranqüilo. Pode ser que pela ausência de Malfoy, que era um líder entre os alunos da casa da serpente, ou a presença dos aurores.

Eles se acomodaram no picadeiro esperando o Hagrid.

Este chegou carregando algo que parecia ser o quarto traseiro de uma vaca.

- Pessoal, me sigam. Hoje a aula será por aqui. - disse ele caminhando para a orla da floresta.

Estava tão envolvido que nem percebeu a reação dos alunos. Alguns deram um passo atrás, algumas meninas fecharam a cara para o pedaço de carne. Harry e seus amigos seguiram o gigante, e se assustaram quando viram Logan seguindo o professor. Nenhum deles tinha percebido a presença dele ali.

Hagrid parou em uma clareira. E jogou a carne no chão.

- O animal que vamos estudar prefere ambientes assim, mais escuros. – disse o professor enquanto a turma se posicionava. – Acho que vou chamá-los.

Depois de um urro que assustou a todos, passos foram ouvidos, mas nada visto.

Foi quando Harry avistou algo, a princípio ele achou que fosse um cavalo, mas percebeu que apesar da forma, não era um. Tinha asas como as de dragão, assim como suas pele reptiliana, e não possuía carne, era aparência de ser apenas um esqueleto.

Ele tinha visto esses animais antes. Eles estavam levando as carruagens este ano. Apesar do moreno acreditar que eles sempre estiveram lá.

- Quem está vendo? – perguntou Hagrid.

Neville, Harry e um garoto da Sonserina levantaram a mão.

- O que deveríamos estar vendo? - perguntou Parvati.

Hagrid apontou para o pedaço de carne. Algo arrancou uma boa porção de carne e a fez sumir. Aqueles que podiam ver o animal souberam que eles estavam comendo.

- Alguém sabe o que estamos estudando.

- Testálios. – respondeu Mione.

- Mas a Professora Trelawney disse que eles são agouros de morte. – disse Lilá.

- Isso é bobagem. O que realmente acontece é que somente aqueles que virão a morte podem ver os animais. Eles não causam mortes. – disse o professor ofendido. – Esses animais são muito inteligentes, e tem um grande senso de direção. Dumbledore os utiliza quando tem que fazer uma viagem longa e não quer aparatar. Eles são usados nas carruagens que usamos para transporte até Hogsmeade.

Hagrid deu informações sobre os animais, enquanto eles assistiam a vaca ser comida.

Logan estava em um canto acariciando uma fêmea jovem. Mostrando que ele também via os animais.

- Sr. Longbotton, quem você viu morrer? – perguntou o professor curioso.

- Meu avô. – disse Neville. – Ele teve um problema no coração.

- E você Harry?

- Minha mãe... ela me levou uma vez no hospital... um homem morreu quando eu estava lá. – disse ele nervoso. – E foi isso.

A aula foi encerrada logo depois, e todos se dirigiram de volta para o castelo, já que estava muito frio.

Assim que se viram sozinhos, Hermione encarou Harry e disparou.

- Por que mentiu Harry? Nem adianta falar nada, eu sei muito bem que você não falou a verdade para o Hagrid.

- Você queria o que? Que eu falasse ali no meio de todos que alguém pode ter morrido ano passado naquele cemitério, quando eu fui seqüestrado. – disse ele saindo dali e simplesmente desaparecendo, deixando os amigos assustados.

* * *

Harry aparatou no criadouro de grifos de Godrico. Queria pensar um pouco. Ele tinha certeza que tinha mentido para Mione também. Nenhuma dos feitiços era mortal no cemitério, eles queriam que ele sofresse antes.

De repente uma massa de cabelos vermelhos atrapalhou sua vista.

- Oh, Harry. – disse a menina. – Logan me disse o que aconteceu.

- Esse menino ta me saindo um grande fofoqueiro. – disse Harry.

- Ele sabe que eu não vivo sem você. – disse a ruiva.

- Como se isso valesse para ele.

- Não fale assim, Anjo.

-Tudo bem, Fada.

- Agora me conta, o que você sentiu. Ele me disse o que viu.

- Eu ainda não sei, mas tenho certeza de que tem haver com isso. – disse Harry tirando O Livro do bolso. – Devia ter te contado isso há muito tempo.

- _Chegou o momento. _– disse Lorde Gryffindor.

- Sim. – disse Harry.

A figura nobre foi se modificando e se assumiu a sua forma original.

- Eu sou a imagem , memórias e personalidade de Harry Tiago Potter. Mas um Harry diferente, eu sou do futuro, um futuro diferente, que eu alterei voltando no futuro.

Assim o holograma contou resumidamente a sua história, sem entrar em detalhes de sua vida anterior a guerra, disse apenas que seus pais foram assassinados quando pequeno, e durante toda a sua vida foi perseguido por Voldemort, também disse que voltou no tempo para poder acabar com aquilo e salvar a todos que foram prejudicados pelas duas guerras, sem mencionar a Gina ou seu ano escolar naquela época.

- Mas o que isso tem haver com o que aconteceu hoje?

- Bom o que Harry tem é chamado de Ecos do Passado. Ele tem as lembranças do que passei. Ele consegue ver os testrálios, pois eu conseguia, depois de ver Cedrico morrer. Quando fomos seqüestrados por Voldemort, e este ressurgiu. – Disse Fenrir. – E durante toda a guerra eu vi outros morrem.

- Certo, mas por que você fez isso? Digo, criou esse livro?

- Foi para ajudar ao Harry, eu passei por tudo sozinho, o surgimento dos meus poderes, a perseguição de todos. Precisava de algo para ajudar a seu irmão.

- Mas como eu posso ver você, e mais ninguém?

- Esse livro, eu consegui durante a minha missão. Eu só enfeiticei para que pudesse conter também minhas memórias. Fiz de forma que os filhos de Tiago e Lilian Potter pudessem ver. Sabia que as coisas foram alteradas, mas não sabia como. Seus pais poderiam ter um filho antes. Ou usar outro nome.

- Temos visitas. – disse Harry.

- Acho que está na hora de trocarmos de ruivas. – Disse Logan ao lado de Gina.

- "Você vai contar pra ela?" – perguntou Cris ao irmão enquanto abraçava o namorado.

- "Agora não, mais pra frente, não quero envolve-la nisso, mais." – respondeu ele.

- Cuidado, essa menina é muito insistente. – disse Logan para Harry.

- Sei disso. – disse ele recebendo um tapa no braço.

- Comportem- se. – disse Cris para os dois antes de sumir com Logan.

Gina não disse nada, apenas sentou no colo dele, já que esse ainda estava sentado. Sabia que tudo que precisava ser dito foi dito, ela estava ali para dar carinho para ele.

* * *

Com a aproximação do feriado de Natal, Dumbledore liberou mais uma visita a Hogsmeade.

Os alunos ficaram alvoroçados.

Alguns tentavam arrumara par enquanto esperavam pela liberação de Filch.

- Aonde está seu namorado? – perguntou Harry, não gostando de como alguns meninos olhavam para Cris.

- Ele está conversando com a Dani. O irmão mais velho deles está no vilarejo. – disse a ruiva.

- E? – disse ele, pois todos sabiam que a menina tinha permissão para sair.

- Nós nos encontramos com ele um dia desses. – disse a menina com um ar de que aquilo não era nada de mais.

- Repete.

- Não vou repetir, você conseguiu ouvir muito bem. Eles precisavam conversar e eu fui com o Logan. Sabe alguns assuntos profissionais. Nem adianta perguntar, eles conversaram em português e quando eu não estava por perto.

- E também, nós já fizemos isso também. – disse Gina. – Então deixa de hipocrisia.

- Da próxima vez, me conte. Eu quero te ver feliz. – disse o moreno.

- Pode deixar Anjo. – disse ela dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

A ruivinha saiu saltitando e encontrou com o brasileiro descendo as escadas com a loirinha.

Ficaram de encontrar dentro de algumas horas no Três Vassouras.

Harry ficou um pouco incomodado pela proximidade da irmã e do namorado, mas sabendo que a Dani estava com eles relaxou. Mas só esqueceu quando Gina o puxou para longe dos ruivos.

Aos poucos, todos foram se direcionando para o pub. Os primeiros a chegar foram Fernanda, Flávia e Tony. Fernanda estava meio entediada por seguir os dois. Tinha surgido um clima entre eles desde o incidente com Remo.

Neville apareceu junto com Rony e Mione, ele estava rindo enquanto o ruivo estava com as orelhas vermelhas reclamando de não ter privacidade.

Logan chega carregado de sacolas enquanto Cris e Dani tinham um doce na mão.

Luna surgiu do nada, falando que tinha mandado uma carta para o pai.

Harry e Gina foram os últimos a chegar, e ao perceber isso a ruiva corou, Harry bagunçou o cabelo e Rony quase foi tirar satisfações, mas foi impedido por Mione.

Pediram uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada, bancada pelos meninos, para irritação de Rony, que não percebeu que acabou pagando a sua somente.

Rafael entrou no pub chamando atenção de quase todas as garotas presentes, até mesmo madame Rosmerta, que já tinha visto o rapaz algumas vezes.

- Essa sua mania de chamar atenção quando entra em um lugar ainda vai te colocar em uma enrascada muito grande. – disse Tiago, cumprimentado o irmão com um abraço. – Pessoal, esse é meu irmão, Rafael. Rafa, esses é o pessoal.

- Fala ae. – disse ele, para todos.

- **Cuidado com quem mexe**. – disse Dani que conhecia muito bem o irmão.

O aviso nem foi preciso. Logan já abraçava Cris pela cintura, puxando a mais para perto. Harry segurava a mão de Gina sobre a mesa e Hermione estava com a cabeça no ombro de Rony.

Sem alternativa o recém chegado se sentou entre a irmã e Fernanda.

Por sorte ninguém falou nada sobre os caçadores na mesa. Muitas pessoas estavam de olho naquela mesa.

Uma pessoa encapuzada entrou no pub e ficou no balcão. Poucos perceberam isso. Mas os brasileiros imediatamente ficaram rígidos, mas apenas Hermione, Cris e Harry perceberam, mas não fizeram a ligação com o homem que tomava uísque de fogo.

- Rafael, você arrumou o que te pedi? – perguntou Logan.

- Sim, esta no quarto que aluguei. Dentro da mala.

- Ótimo. Vou buscar. – Cris fez menção de ir com ele. – Você fica. E parte do seu presente de Natal. Vou melhorá-lo um pouco no castelo.

- Não demore.

O ser encapuzado jogou algumas moedas no balcão e seguiu o menino de cabelos azuis.

Logan voltou pouco depois com um embrulho nos braços e a mão direita enfaixada.

- Que foi isso na sua mão? - perguntou Cris preocupada.

- O Rafael deixou seus brinquedos soltos na mala. Acabei me cortando. Nada profundo.

- Tem certeza, mamãe pode olhar. – insistiu a ruiva.

- Não, já vai fechar. – disse ele.

- **Sua sogra é médica? Você teve sorte ou azar? **– perguntou Rafael em português.

**- Sorte. E ela gosta de mim, e aprova o namoro, sabendo o que eu sou. Você não terá essa facilidade. **

**- Não entendi. ** – disse ele desconversando.

Ficaram mais algum tempo ali, antes de voltarem para o castelo. Claro que todos repararam que Rafael estava interessado em Flávia.

* * *

Pontas e Almofadinhas se dirigiam para a sala de Dumbledore. Eles foram chamados por habitantes de Hogsmeade para ver uma coisa estranha.

- Tiago, Sirius. O que aconteceu para aurores serem chamados? – perguntou o diretor. – Algum aluno se envolveu em algo?

- Isso não podemos afirmar. – disse Sirius coçando a cabeça.

- Parem de enrolar. – disse Minerva, que estava angustia no canto, junto com os outros diretores das casas.

- Um dos moradores encontrou um corpo em uma ruela. Ninguém conhecido. – disse Tiago. – Ele possuía três buracos no peito, como se algo penetrasse e atingisse o coração.

- Que por sinal foi fatiado dentro do peito. – disse Sirius.

- Desde o começo do ano, venho pesquisando armas. – disse Tiago, deixando subentendido o motivo. – Não consegui nenhum paralelo com as conhecidas. Vou conversar com Arthur e Lilian para ver se eles têm alguma idéia. Mas isso não é o mais estranho.

- Não enrola, Tiago. – disse Filius.

- Isso. – disse ele retirando um vidro do bolso. – Esse é uma amostra do sangue dele.

O liquido era mais viscoso que o sangue normal, e era verde.

- E também tinha algumas coisas com ele. Esse colar, e fotos dos nossos filhotes. – disse Dumbledore. – Tudo indica que tem algo relacionado com os comensais.

Alvo ficou mais preocupado com o pingente do colar do que as fotos. Ele tinha a forma do pentagrama. Porém, era invertido com a ponta para baixo. Símbolo das trevas, evitado até mesmo pelos maiores bruxos das trevas dos últimos séculos. Nem mesmo Voldemort e Grindelwald.

A Situação era mais seria do que podiam supor. Mas algo ainda não se encaixava. Isso era a presença dos Caçadores no castelo.


	47. St Mungus

Capítulo 47 – St Mungus

Harry e Gina abraçados estavam no sofá da sala comunal, em frente a lareira de forma que ninguém os visse sem chegar perto. Era o último dia antes do feriado, ou melhor, a última noite.

A maioria dos estudantes estava no seu quarto, arrumando as coisas, ou aproveitando para descansar depois de muito estudo.

- Não to gostando nada desta historia de ir para cada sua casa neste Natal. – disse Gina. – Me acostumei a passar aqui, como todos.

- Concordo com você. Mas acho que nossos pais querem ficar um pouco com a gente separados. Nossas mães devem estar esgotadas com bagunça toda que aprontamos. – disse Harry. – Mas ainda vamos ter a festa pra ficarmos juntos.

- Verdade. Melhor aproveitarmos. – disse ela puxando o para um beijo.

Acabaram dormindo ali mesmo.

Harry acabou acordando sobressaltado. Era mais uma sensação estranha, algo que não era dele. Provavelmente mais um Eco.

O moreno olhou para a namorada, e com um suspiro constatou que ela ainda dormia. Não queria preocupá-la. E permaneceu olhando para ela.

Foi nessa posição que Minerva encontrou os dois. Ou melhor viu que alguém ainda estava na sala comunal naquela hora.

- Harry, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela, não parecia aborrecida, mas nervosa.

- Acabamos dormindo aqui, Tia Mimi. – respondeu ele. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim, mas conversamos depois. Acorde a Gina, enquanto chamo os irmãos dela.

Harry esperou até que a professora tivesse subido as escadas para acordar a menina.

- Gi, acorde.

- Hum, por quê? Aqui está tão bom.

- Gi, aconteceu alguma coisa. A Mimi pediu para te acordar.

- O quê? A McGonagall nos viu assim? Ela vai tirar todos os pontos e nos colocar de detenção até _Merlin_ interceder por nós.

- Ele já fez isso. – disse ele tentando rir. - Mas acho que foi a situação que causou isso. Ela foi chamar seus irmãos.

Gina viu a professora descer as escadas com os irmãos, que estavam ainda muito sonolentos.

- Me sigam. Você também, Potter.

A expressão da professora não era para se discutir e todos a seguiram.

Chegaram na sala do diretor. Onde este já esperava com Tiago e Mary.

- Meninos. – Começou a falar Dumbledore. – O Arthur sofreu um acidente está noite. Ele estava no ministério, cuidando de uns assuntos da ordem quando foi atacado com outros membros. Ele foi levado para o St. Mungus. Ainda não sabemos como ele está, por isso vocês serão mandados para a Sede. Lá é mais perto, assim amanhã vocês poderão visitá-lo.

- As coisas de vocês serão mandadas para lá amanhã. Se precisarem podem usar algo do Sirius ou de uma das meninas. – disse Tiago.

- Eu irei com vocês. – disse Mary. – Amanhã os outros irão pra lá, também, mas pelo Expresso Hogwarts. Parece que vamos ter um Natal juntos.

- As perguntas podem ficar para depois. – disse o diretor ao ver que os meninos estavam para dizer algo. – Peguem essa chave de portal e esperem notícias por lá.

Dumbledore pegou um dos estranhos objetos que havia no seu escritório e enfeitiçou. Os Weasley, Harry e Mary tocaram nele e logo desapareceram.

Eles apareceram na cozinha da casa.

- Vamos logo para o hospital. – disse Gina se dirigindo para a porta. – Melhor, se troquem não quero aparecer ao lado de vocês assim.

- Gina, não podemos ir agora. – disse Mary. – Seu pai está em uma situação complicada. E nós não deveriam saber tão cedo do que aconteceu. Temos que esperar que sua mãe de notícias. Ela seria a primeira a ser informada.

- Ela está certa Gi. – disse Harry. – E não teríamos nenhuma serventia em um hospital, poderíamos atrapalhar tudo.

- Você me convenceu. – disse a ruiva se aproximando dele.

- O que vocês dois estavam fazendo no salão comunal uma hora daquelas? – perguntou Fred.

- Ainda mais com as roupas de ontem. – disse George.

- Vamos deixar essa discussão para depois. – disse Rony, que já tinha passado desta fase de ciúmes da Gina, depois de ver como Harry agia com ela.

- Eu quero responder isso, Rony. – disse Gina dando uma piscadinha marota para o irmão mais novo. – Eu e o Harry fomos para a Sala Precisa para que ele me mostrasse sua nova tatuagem. Um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro.

Harry abraçou Gina por trás e deu um sorriso que dizia 'Vocês mexeram com fogo, agora agüenta', mas somente Rony entendeu.

Os gêmeos se encararam e decidiram que era melhor deixar essa discussão par depois mesmo.

- Já que não vamos, esperaremos aqui as notícias. – disse a ruiva.

- Não poderei oferecer comida como faria Molly, mas uns biscoitos e cerveja amanteigada para passar o tempo eu tenho. – disse Mary agitando a varinha fazendo alguns pratos e garrafas aparecerem na mesa.

Harry puxou Gina para o colo, como se a consolasse.

A cozinha caiu em um silêncio, apenas eram ouvidos os sons das garrafas batendo na mesa e os estouros da madeira na lareira.

Foi quando uma bola de fogo irrompeu no ar. Deixando para trás uma carta e uma pena.

- E da Fawkes. – disse Mary pegando a pena. – e da mãe de vocês.

Rony pega a carta e começa a ler para todos.

"_Meninos,  
O pai de vocês está bem, fora de risco. Sofreu alguns cortes que estão demorando a fechar, mas os medibruxos estão fazendo de tudo por ele. Amanhã vocês poderão visitá-lo. Tomem cuidado. __Beijos, Mamãe"_

- Viram, ele está bem. – disse Mary. – Acho melhor vocês dormirem agora, pra preocupar mais seus pais.

- Sim, Vamos. – disse Harry. – Vou pegar uma roupa de uma das meninas para você. E depois vou para cama.

O moreno levou a menina no colo, seguido pelos gêmeos. Deixou a menina na cama, e pegou uma roupa da Fernanda, que usava cores mais parecida com as que Gina usava. E logo saiu para o quarto que dividia com Rony. Mary apareceu com o pijama de Sirius para ele e logo saiu.

* * *

- Acorda Harry. – o moreno escutou alguém falar.

- Agora não, Gi. – resmungou ele. – deita aqui e dorme comigo, acabei de deitar.

- Eu bem que gostaria. Mas acho que nem a Gina nem o Sirius vão gostar. – disse Mary. – E se você ficar sem almoço sua mãe me mata.

- Como se você tivesse medo da mamãe. – disse ele levantando.

- Não gosto de estar entre as ruivas e seus amados. Já vi sua mãe rosnar para uma mulher na rua. – disse ela saindo para permitir que ele trocasse de roupa.

Mary tinha comprado pizza para todos, como ela e Sirius estavam morando em Hogwarts, não havia nada ali, e não tinha cabeça para cozinhar.

Comeram ainda em silêncio, com os gêmeos ainda encarando a irmã e o cunhado.

Assim que terminaram, escutaram alguém chegando. Eram Molly e Gui, que foi chamado para levar os irmãos para o hospital.

- Como está o papai? – perguntou Rony.

- Ele está bem. Perdeu muito sangue, e os cortes ainda não cicatrizaram, mas não corre risco de morte, pelo menos enquanto ficar no hospital. Ainda não descobriram o que traz esse efeito. Vamos visitá-lo depois que vocês se trocarem.

- Aqui estão as roupas de vocês. Harry vai ter que usar umas do Sirius. – disse Gui. – Tente achar algo trouxa. Teremos que usar o metor.

- Metrô. – corrigiu o moreno. – Já vi que eu vou ter que tomar conta desses ruivos no trajeto.

Se aprontaram e saíram.

Como Harry previu, ele teve que cuidar das passagens e do dinheiro trouxa. Sempre com Gina do seu lado. Ela queria aprender sobre as coisas que ele sabia.

Por sorte, Lilian havia ensinado aos filhos como chegar ao St. Mungus de forma trouxa, já que os Weasley sempre iam de forma mágica e não sabiam como andar pelas ruas de Londres sem magia.

Quando pararam em frente à loja de ferramentas fechada, Harry se posicionou na frente do vidro e observando se vinha alguém, o manequim que estava ali, piscou para ele e permitiu a entrada do grupo.

- Por que aquilo piscou para você? – perguntou Gina aborrecida.

- Aquilo é somente um feitiço, e como já vim inúmeras vezes aqui, já me identifica e permite a minha entrada sem problemas. – respondeu ele.

- Sei. – disse ela.

Molly tomou a dianteira e se apresentou para a recepcionista.

-Boa Tarde. Viemos visitar Arthur Weasley. Ele seria transferido de ala.

- Weasley? Sim, ele foi transferido para o primeiro andar, segunda porta à direita, Ala Dai Llewellyn.

- Obrigada. – disse ela e o grupo seguiu as escadas.

- Por que o papai estaria na ala para acidentes com criaturas, se foi atingido por feitiços? – perguntou Rony.

- Não sei, mas deve ter algum motivo. – disse Molly.

Eles seguiram para a ala indicada e perguntaram para um curandeiro qual o quarto dele.

Arthur estava em um quarto que tinha três camas, a primeira havia uma pessoa toda coberta por bandagens, a segunda vazia, e o ruivo estava na cama mais próxima a janela.

- Visitas. – disse ele dobrando o jornal que estava lendo.

Depois de que todos o cumprimentaram, Molly perguntou.

- Por que você está nesta ala?

- Os medibruxos acreditam que o que está impedindo os ferimentos de fecharem é um veneno de cobra, apesar de ainda não identificarem qual é.

- Mas o que aconteceu pai, ninguém conseguiu explicar pra gente. – disse Fred.

Mary enfeitiçou o quarto de forma que somente eles escutassem o que fosse falado, nem mesmo o outro paciente, se tiver acordado conseguiria isso.

- Acabei sendo chamado no ministério para resolveu um problema, algo sobre privadas que explodem, acabei o relatório tarde juntamente com Kim e outros membros da ordem. Mas o que importa é que quando estávamos saindo, um grupo tentou invadir o ministério. Alguns pareciam serem comensais, mas tinham uns diferentes, não sei explicar bem. Acabou tendo um confronto e fui atingido, só o que sei que eles queriam algo no Departamento de Mistério, algo como uma profecia.

Neste instante, Gina e Harry sentiram seus músculos endurecerem. Será que eles estavam atrás da profecia que tinham ouvido, ou será coincidência. Mas se realmente eram os comensais, algo com relação aos marotos era certo.

Gui percebeu que o ar ficou pesado e tentou mudar de assunto para como o pai estava, este aproveitou e começou a falar sobre o hospital, inclusive sabia que dois trouxas estavam internados também.

* * *

Aquela mesma tarde, chegaram Tony, Cris, Fernanda e Flávia. Os marotos decidiram que seria melhor que eles passassem o Natal juntos, e ali na Sede, que poderia acomodar a todos melhor e era mais perto do hospital.

Lilian seria o contato deles e sempre receberia noticias.

Harry e Gina estavam quietos, não sabiam se contavam para alguém sobre a profecia, e para quem. Decidiram esperar um pouco mais para ver se ela realmente se referia a eles.

Dois dias depois Hermione aparece ali, e foi quase que imediatamente ver os dois.

- Rony me contou que vocês estão estranhos, quietos demais. – disse a monitora.

- Não é nada, Mi. – disse Gina. – Só estou preocupada com meu pai. E eles me deixaram um pouco livre e então não tenho que bater de frente com eles.

- Será que finalmente vão deixar vocês em paz?

- Acredito que não. Assim que isso se resolver eles voltam a nos atazanar. – disse Harry. – Mas Mione, você não tinha que estar esquiando com seus pais.

- Ah, Harry. Esquiar não é pra mim. Disse para meus pais que precisava estudar. Eles ficaram meio chateados, mas entenderam. – disse ela. – Só não conta pro Rony, ele ficou zombando, dizendo que não entendi como os trouxas descem montanhas com tábuas nos pés.

* * *

O Clima foi melhorando com o passar dos dias, Sirius era visto toda hora cantando musicas natalinas, enquanto todos ajudavam na decoração da casa.

Régulo apareceu com uma namorada, o que espantou a todos, já que era uma nascida trouxa.

Molly e Lilian visitavam Arthur todos os dias. Hoje Molly chegou bufando em casa.

- O que aquele homem tem na cabeça.

- Calma, Molly. – disse Lilian.

- Como vou ter calma, se meu marido e pior que meus filhos. Pontos, onde já se viu um bruxo ver isso.

- O que é Pontos? – perguntou Tonks.

- Uma técnica trouxa para fechar cortes profundos. Basicamente eles são costurados para acelerar a cicatrização. – explicou a medibruxa. – O estagiário que foi designado para caso do Arthur é filho de trouxa, e conhecia a técnica, como nosso amigo é fanático por tudo que diz respeito a eles tentou. O problema é que o veneno parece dissolver os pontos.

- Foi uma grande irresponsabilidade dele. – disse Molly. – Ninguém conhece isso direito.

- Na verdade, eu já usei essa técnica em Hogwarts. – disse Lilian. – Foi em Logan, você s sabem que magia não funciona nele.

- Funcionou? – perguntou Mary.

- Sim, esperava uma cicatriz, mas não ficou nada. Aquele é um menino especial.

* * *

A véspera do Natal amanheceu melancólica. A permanência do Arthur no hospital afetou aos ruivos, até mesmo os gêmeos não conseguiam aprontar das suas.

Harry ainda pensava no que Arthur tinha dito, e se lembrou de ter visto depois de uma reunião da Ordem um papel escrito Profecia com a letra da mãe. Será que existia outra profecia que os envolvia? Se existir desse ser atrás dela que os comensais estão atrás, ninguém mais sabia da que ele e Gina haviam ouvido.

Ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela campainha escandalosa da casa do padrinho. Mas como todos estavam na casa, e Molly e Lilian usava a rede de Flo, devia ser algo urgente.

Ao descer ele viu Arthur sendo aparado pela esposa.

- Arthur que surpresa boa. – disse Sirius. – Seja bem vindo à minha humilde casa.

- Deixa de cena, Sirius. – disse Mary. – Ou eu chamo o Harry pra você.

- Não precisa apelar. – disse o maroto cabisbaixo.

- Não liga pra eles. – disse Remo. – E bom ver você de volta.

- Como isso ocorreu? – perguntou Tonks.

- Foi uma coisa estranha. Ontem a noite chegou uma coruja com um presente de Natal, era um galão com uma poção, e uma carta onde dizia que era a cura para o veneno que estava no meu corpo. Os medibruxos estavam céticos quanto isso, mas depois de testes resolveram tentar, já que não tinham mais idéia do que fazer. E como podem ver estou bem.

- Poção? Por coruja? – Começou a indagar Tiago. – Tentaram saber algo sobre isso?

- Ti, eles não conseguiram nada. A carta sumiu logo depois de lida, e a coruja era uma de aluguel de Londres mesmo. – disse Lilian. – Eu mesmo vi a poção. Tem uma quantidade boa, e poderá servir se isso acontecer novamente.

- Acho que isso tem dedo dele... – murmurou o auror de óculos.

O clima melhorou muito depois da chegada de Arthur, que ainda tinha os ferimentos cicatrizando.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, houve a troca de presentes. Todos estavam felizes, exceto Cris, que não tirava o olho da janela.

Sua espera foi recompensada. Vênus apareceu com um pacote para ela.

- Sabia que ele não ia me esquecer. – disse ela para a ave. – Aqui está o presente dele.

Ela amarrou uma caixa nas garras da harpia, que deu uma bicadinha no braço dela e saiu voando.

- Não sabia que ele podia enviar uma carta aqui. – disse Sirius ao ver a sobrinha com um pacote na mão.

- Você enfeitiçou a casa para evitar que corujas de pessoas que não sabem da casa cheguem. – disse Mary. – Como você sabe, ele tem uma harpia.

- E ele não gosta muito de regras. – disse Cris abrindo o presente.

Era um bracelete de ouro branco, com algumas pedras vermelhas e azuis, e alguns desenhos, como flores e a constelação que ele tem no peito. Ela imediatamente colocou no braço. E o bracelete emitiu uma luz azul.

Ela pegou a carta e leu.

"_Minha Fada, _

_Esse presente é especial, além de ser o meu primeiro presente de Natal para você, e uma forma de dizer que te amo. _

_Esse Bracelete e feito de uma liga especial, a mesma das minhas varinhas, o adamantium. Inquebrável. E possui os mesmos feitiços que os meus braceletes. Ops, esqueci que você ainda não viu os meus. Ele pode ficar invisível, assim você pode usar sempre. E também você pode colocar sua varinha 'dentro' dela, assim você nunca a perderá e nem será desarmada. _

_Qualquer problema, esclarecemos quando nos encontrarmos no trem._

_Bjs _

_Te Amo_

_Seu Demônio" _

- Esse é um presente bem útil. – disse Tonks. – Além de ser muito bonito e prático. Será que consigo um igual pra comprar?

- Duvido. – disse a ruiva. – Foi ele mesmo quem enfeitiçou, e deve ter sido alguém da família que moldou.

- Ele me disse que esse metal não é afetado nem por magia, depois que solidifica. – disse Harry.

- Quando? – questionou Lilian.

- Queria saber da varinha dele, a Mione não conseguiu achar nada sobre isso na biblioteca. – disse ele meio sem jeito. – Parece ser uma técnica pouco conhecida, mas que os caçadores não são os únicos que sabem.


	48. Passeio no Beco

Capítulo 48 – Passeio no Beco

Para os adolescentes o resto do feriado foi tranqüilo. Apesar de terem sido obrigados pelos pais a fazerem os deveres.

Mas o mundo dos adultos estava uma bagunça. Além da invasão, na qual Arthur foi ferido, ocorreu outra pouco depois. Mas foi mais discreta. Um dos inomináveis foi controlado pela Império, e entrou na Sala de Profecias e tentou roubar uma delas. Não se sabe qual, já que todas as profecias possuem um feitiço, que permite apenas aqueles aos qual a profecia se refere de retirar.

O inominável foi atingido por esse feitiço defensivo e foi encontrado inconsciente em um dos corredores, juntamente com um monte de cinzas.

Para Dumbledore era justamente a profecia que relacionava Harry a Voldemort. Provavelmente os comensais acreditam que ela possa dar alguma dica de como ressuscitar o antigo mestre e assim ganhar mais força. Felizmente, apenas ele, Tiago e Lilian sabiam do seu conteúdo e do fato de relacionar o herdeiro Potter com o descendente de Slytherin.

Essas ações por parte dos comensais indicam também que eles partiram para o ataque geral em breve, deixando de se concentrar nos marotos, já que seus planos estão sendo frustrados.

Porém todos estavam frustrados por não entender o que realmente eles queriam, seus próximos passos e também quem eram aqueles a quem se aliaram.

- Cansei. – disse Sirius no final de uma reunião. – isso é um feriado para relaxarmos e curtimos nossas famílias. E estamos presos aqui.

- Sirius. A situação está critica e você pensando em aprontar. – Mary ralhou com ele.

- Eu concordo com o Sirius. – disse Lilian, espantando a todos. – Era para podermos descansar e aproveitar as festas, mas só temos feito reunião. Mal pude conversar com os meninos.

- Parece que os comensais ainda não querem se expor. – disse Dumbledore. – Acredito que uma visita ao Beco Diagonal não será um problema. Acredito que as crianças vão gostar muito. Principalmente aquelas que já se formaram.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Alvo? – perguntou Minerva.

- Eu estou falando de Tiago e Sirius.

- Ei.- reclamou Sirius.

- Oba. – disse Tiago feliz. – Tenho que passar na loja de artigos para quabribol, meu kit de limpeza de vassoura está velho e danifica mais que limpa.

- Se bem que os sorvetes de Hogsmeade não se comparam com o do Florean Fortescue. – disse Sirius antes de enumerar seus sabores favoritos.

- Eu não disse. – Dumbledore sussurrou para Minerva.

* * *

A casa amanheceu animada e numa correria depois que Molly e Lilian acordaram a todos anunciando a visita ao Beco. Os mais sonolentos foram sacudidos para fora da cama por Sirius que estava mais agitado que criança na véspera de Natal.

Durante o café da manhã, os adultos responsáveis passavam as instruções para as crianças e os adultos irresponsáveis.

Não colocaram limites, pois sabiam que isso só faria que os gêmeos tentassem quebrá-los. Mas combinaram de se encontrar para o almoço em um restaurante, portanto ao meio dia todos deveriam aparecer próximo do Grigontes.

Ao chegarem no beco, passando pelo Caldeirão Furado, eles se separaram. Molly foi em direção a uma loja de jardinagem, ela precisava de alguns produtos ali para sua horta, foi com Arthur que ainda não podia andar muito.

Lily arrastou Mary para a Floreios, precisava reservar de um livro que iria ser lançado na primavera. E claro evitar que a amiga preparasse uma festa surpresa para ela, já que seu aniversário seria no fim de janeiro.

Tiago e Sirius foram para a loja de artigos para quadribol e depois se dirigiram até a sorveteria, onde já estavam Remo e Tonks namorando. Aquele era o melhor ponto para vigiar. Mesmo com a certeza do diretor de que nada ocorreria, era sempre melhor estar atento. Mesmo porque as encrencas sempre rondam os filhotes de marotos.

Fred e George, com caras sérias, seguiram quietos para um beco ali. Quando questionados, responderam que era para tratar de negócios. Mas avisaram que estariam de olho nos irmãos, para que não se tornassem tios ainda na escola.

Cris, Fernanda, Flávia e Tony seguiram para Madame Malkin, para desagrado do monitor que queria passar algum tempo a sós com Flávia, coisa que não conseguia na Sede. Parece que Sirius acredita que todos os homens são iguais a ele.

Hermione levou Rony para a loja do Olivaras. Com a desculpa de que ia comprar um polidor para sua varinha, e não queria usar o mesmo de vassouras, mas quem conhecia a morena sabia que era só uma maneira de ficar sozinha com o namorado, principalmente que ela não encarava ninguém e o ruivo estava com as orelhas extremamente vermelhas.

Harry não pode acreditar que estava sozinho com Gina ali, no meio do beco. Ao olhar para a ruiva ela também tinha esse mesmo pensamento. Se abraçaram e começaram a andar pelo local. Parando em uma loja ou outra, se divertindo com as pessoas que passavam.

Harry aproveitou a oportunidade e entrou em uma loja de jóias, e levou Gina com ele para escolher o presente da mãe. Mas só depois de prometer para a ruiva não comprar nada para ela, como era seu plano.

O moreno escolheu um broche prateado, com algumas pedras coloridas.

Gina saiu da loja quando ele foi pagar, já que a vendedora queria vender várias peças para ela.

Alguém agarra o braço dela.

- Nunca pensei que a veria saindo de uma loja destas. – disse uma voz venenosa, que ela reconheceu com sendo de Malfoy. – Potter já começou a pagar pelos seus serviços?

Gina olhou para ele com nojo, e puxou o braço com força e bateu nele como se limpasse.

- Ao contrário de você, o Harry não precisa de pagar por nada na vida. – disse ela. – E minha vida e a dele não interessam a você.

- Por isso mesmo, afaste-se de nós. – disse uma voz que mais parecia ser um rugido.

Malfoy deu um passo a trás e tentou não demonstrar medo.

- Aprendi muitas coisas em Durmstrang, para onde fui obrigado a ir depois do que vocês me fizeram.

-Tente. – disse Harry se aproximando, com fogo nos olhos. – Mostre o que você tem.

Malfoy percebeu que não teria nenhuma chance com Harry e saiu correndo.

- Covarde. – disse Harry. – Aposto que foi correndo para a saia do papai.

- Deixa ele pra lá. – disse Gina abraçando o namorado para acalmá-lo. - Nem que ele quisesse ele faria algo aqui.

- Você tem toda razão. – disse ele a beijando. – Acho que está na hora de encontrarmos com o resto do pessoal. Não quero duas ruivas caçando a gente por todos os lados.

- Melhor as duas ruivas que um bando de ruivos. – disse Gina, no que Harry bufou.

Os dois se seguiram para o ponto de encontro. Por mais incrível que pareça foram os primeiros a chegar junto aos adultos.

Aos poucos os outros foram chagando, sendo os últimos foram os gêmeos que apareceram conversando com uma mulher, mas ninguém conseguiu escutar nada.

Foram andando até um restaurante na parte não bruxa da cidade. Era um local bruxo que atendia a todos, mas os trouxas não conseguiam ver as comidas bruxas, nem nos pratos nem nos cardápios.

A conversa era animada, mas uma pessoa parecia perdida em pensamentos. Tiago olhava para Harry e Gina enquanto comia.

- "Por que está tão pensativo, Ti." – perguntou Lilian através da ligação entre eles.

- "Estava pensando no que Fenrir e Gina contaram. Sobre a guerra. Mesmo com a derrota que nosso pequeno impôs a Voldemort, naquela noite, as coisas ainda eram meio nebulosas. Acredito que um lugar como esse não existiria." – respondeu ele.

- "E qual o problema?"

- "E se essa nova ameaça destruir tudo isso. Sei que eu não teria dúvidas em me sacrificar você e nossos filhos. Mas não sei se vou conseguir viver sem um de vocês."

- "Eu tenho o mesmo medo. Mas temos que ver que Harry conseguiu destruir Voldemort. Vocês são poderosos. Nada vai acontecer com a gente. Algo me diz que o fato de Logan ter vindo para cá, e um bom sinal, mesmo que também indique os problemas. Lembre-se da profecia. Se dá primeira vez tudo deu certo, da segunda também dará."

- "Espero." – disse Tiago suspirando e começando a participar da conversa meio normalmente.

* * *

A confusão na estação sempre era a mesma. Não importava a época do ano, ou quem estava ali. Sempre havia famílias se despedindo, crianças pequenas querendo ir também, e os encontros entre amigos.

Dos filhotes de marotos só faltavam Luna e Neville. Então eles entraram rapidamente no trem. Molly e Arthur seriam os únicos a ficar, então eles se despediram na sede mesmo.

Eles procuravam uma cabine para todos, enquanto os adultos se dirigiram para o vagão dos monitores.

George e Fred saíram da cabine assim que os faltantes chegaram.

- Onde você vai? – perguntou Harry ao ver a irmã se levantando.

- Procurar o Logan. – disse a ruiva. – Ele viajou para o Brasil para o Natal, e na vinda ele usou o trem. Então e normal que ele volte de trem, uai. Tchau.

Harry fechou a cara assim que a irmã fechou a porta.

- O que se passa, Harry? Achei que você aprovasse esse namoro. – disse Gina de forma que apenas eles ouvissem.

- Não é nada. – disse ele.

- Eu te conheço há anos, Harry. Me conta.

- Certo. Acho que o Azulzinho sabe algo sobre o que aconteceu com seu pai.

- Hein, eu não posso acreditar nisso. Ele nunca faria isso, ele salvou a gente do Remo transformado.

- Não, ele não foi o responsável pelo ataque, mas sabe quem foi. Sem contar que aquela poção misteriosa que apareceu e curou o seu pai. Ele é muito bom em poções, mamãe fica encantada toda aula.

- Eu nunca escutei nada disso.

- Mamãe não fala nada durante a aula, mas eu vejo no olhar dela. E Fada adora falar isso.

- Então?

- Se lembra da profecia que ouvimos. Acho que se refere a mim, como Anjo, a Cris como a Fada e o Logan como o demônio. Sabe as tatuagens mágicas.

- Acho que você não devia se preocupar muito. Se for realmente sobre vocês, só quer dizer que ele está aqui para protegê-la.

- Pode ser. – disse ele, mesmo não acreditando nisso, para ele Logan é quem trouxe o perigo para perto da Fada.

O tempo foi passando e o sol se pondo.

Cris voltou feliz para a cabine dos amigos.

- Achei que ia ficar lá até o fim da viagem. – disse Fernanda.

- Isso mesmo. Uma cabine só para vocês, esse tempo todo. – disse Flávia.

- Só para constar, Rafael e Daniela estavam lá o tempo todo. Mamãe apareceu também para conversar com eles. – disse a ruiva. – Ele só não veio comigo para cá antes, para não deixar o irmão sozinho, e pronto para aprontar por ai. Ele perguntou por você, Fernanda.

- No desembarque eu converso com ele. Senão der, dou um pulinho no vilarejo depois. – disse ele pensando em aprontar.

- Lembre-se que seu pai fica de olho em vocês duas. – disse Tony.

- Ainda não sei o que deu na cabeça de Dumbledore de colocar os Marotos de volta a escola. – reclamou a menina.


	49. Duelo Mitológico

Capítulo 49 – Duelo Mitológico.

Parecia que ninguém estava sabendo dos incidentes que ocorreram no Ministério durante o feriado. Mas muitos ainda comentavam a súbita saída dos Weasley e Harry na noite anterior ao começo do feriado. Alguns especulavam que Harry foi pego pelos irmãos com Gina em uma situação que eles não aprovavam e tiraram satisfação acabando todos no hospital. Outros afirmavam que Harry estava com outra menina e que a ruiva viu e colocou os irmãos atrás dele.

Mesmo eles aparentarem estar bem, como anteriormente resultou em diminuição do falatório.

Harry, que já tinha prática em ignorar os buchichos, não era afetado e tentava segurar Gina, que sempre ameaçavas as meninas que tentavam conversar sobre isso com ela ou com Harry.

Quem estava mais incomodado com isso era Rony, que não acreditava que as pessoas pudessem se intrometer tanto na vida da irmã assim. Hermione teve que intervir, para que o ruivo se controlasse.

Os professores continuavam a dar suas aulas de maneira normal, fingindo não saber do que acontecia no mundo mágico e as fofocas que rolavam em Hogwarts. Para os alunos do quinto e sétimo anos, eles começaram a apertar mais com a proximidade dos exames.

Depois de uma aula puxada de Transfiguração, Harry viu a professora se aproximar de Logan.

- Agradeça sua mãe pelo presente, será muito útil nestes dias. – disse Minerva.

- Você sabe como ela é. Sempre sabe mais que devia. – disse o brasileiro. – Aposto que ela já tinha ele pronto desde que me mandou pra cá.

- Acho que a única pessoa que conseguiu surpreender sua mãe, foi seu pai. Mas acho que foi por que ela também tinha seus segredos.

- Todos temos, Mimi. Todos temos. – disse o menino de forma meio misteriosa que fez a professora rir um pouco.

O moreno tentando evitar ser visto pelos dois, aparatou perto da sala de sua mãe, que era sua próxima aula. Ali pode ouvir as vozes dela e de seu pai.

- Estou te falando, foram encontrados mais dois corpos com aquele sangue verde em Londres. Perto da estação King Cross. – disse Tiago.

- Isso não significa muita coisa. – disse Lilian.

- Foram encontrados no dia do desembarque do Natal. – disse o auror. – Um decapitado e o outro com os mesmos buracos no peito daquele encontrado em Hogsmeade.

- O que você esta insinuando com isso?

- Acho que Logan está envolvido nisso. Ele ficou sozinho em Hogsmeade. E isso parece muito com o que temos sobre os caçadores. Sem contar que Kim disse que um daqueles que invadiram o ministério juntamente com os comensais também tinha sangue verde e não era nenhum daqueles mortos.

- Mas como não soubemos disso antes?

- Parece que não queriam nos incomodar. Dumbledore acabou de me contar. – disse ele.

Vozes nos corredores chamaram atenção de Harry e ele não terminou de escutar o que os pais conversavam e quando olhou para dentro da sala, seu pai já havia aparatado.

* * *

Mais uma vez, Harry acordou antes do sol nascer. Desta vez não desceu para o salão comunal. Seguiu para sua janela. De lá tinha uma visão boa de parte do lago e da floresta proibida. El podia ver a lua cheia, e pensou em Remo.

Algo chamou sua atenção. Alguém se esgueirava pela orla da floresta. Poderia ser um comensal, por isso ele começou a seguir com o olhar. Ele percebeu algo que o fez ficar alivio e ao mesmo tempo apreensivo quando o luar iluminou a pessoa. Os cabelos longos e azuis eram muito característicos.

O que será que Logan estava fazendo no meio da floresta durante uma noite em que ninguém se atreveria a sair do castelo. Se lembrando da conversa dos pais, ele aparatou na frente do cunhado. Ele estava com a veste rasgada e cheia de sangue.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou o moreno.

- Isso não te interessa. – disse o brasileiro.

- Interessa sim, você é o namorado da minha irmã e tenho que exigir que você respeite ela, e sei que ela gosta de você e se algo acontecer com você, ela vai ficar muito triste.

- Não se preocupe com isso, ela sabe o que estou fazendo aqui. – disse o menino aparantando e deixando Harry sozinho.

Harry voltou à torre e ficou seguindo o rapaz pelo mapa do maroto. Aparentemente Logan deixou que ele soubesse onde ele estava, em sua cama. Ficou ali até que os outros alunos começassem a descer para o café, entre eles seus amigos. Harry questionou a irmã sobre o namorado, como não fosse nada. A ruiva respondeu que ele costumava visitar os centauros, que por algum motivo não mencionado permitia a presença do caçador entre eles.

O menino já estava comendo juntamente com Dani, e Cris logo se juntou aos dois. Aparentemente Logan não tinha nenhum ferimento.

Mas a troca de olhares entre os dois foi chocante, faíscas vermelhas e azuis saiam dos olhos. Mas somente Gina, Cris, Letícia e Lilian, que já estava na mesa dos professores, perceberam.

* * *

O Clima tenso entre Harry e Logan seguiu pelo resto do mês.

Gina estava procurando Harry pelo castelo, mas não conseguia achar o menino em lugar nenhum. Encontrou Cris, que parecia preocupada com algo.

- Cris, você viu o Harry?

- Não, Gi. Não o vejo desde o jantar. Estou procurando o Logan, ele também sumiu.

- Merlin! Será que esses dois resolveram brigar logo agora? – perguntou Gina exasperada.

- Vamos atrás da mamãe, ela poderá controlar os dois caso isso realmente esteja acontecendo.

As duas foram para as masmorras, onde esperavam encontrar Lilian. Ela estava lá, corrigindo redações. Contaram suas suspeitas para ela.

- Eles estão na Sala Precisa. – disse Lilian após se concentrar um pouco.

Gina estava tão preocupada com a situação que não percebeu o que a sogra tinha feito.

As três ruivas correram para o sétimo andar, tentando não chamar atenção.

Entraram na sala e o que viram foi chocante.

Aquilo parecia ser uma arena de duelos. Harry estava com a varinha lançando feitiços em Logan, que apenas desviava, com suas mãos no bolso.

Dani estava sentada em um banco em uma área que parecia ser protegida contra os feitiços. Ela estava com Pumyra no colo e ao seu lado tinha uma bacia de pipoca.

- Acho melhor ninguém interferir agora, eles não escutaram mesmo. – disse a loira deixando transparecer o nervosismo que era escondido pelos seus atos. – Quem Pipoca?

- Mas o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Cris.

- Eles estão resolvendo suas diferenças. – respondeu a brasileira. – pelo menos foi o que eu entendi da discussão. Harry acusou o Ti de um monte de coisas, que rebateu mandando ele parar de ser inocente.

- Eu temia isso. – disse Lilian. – Harry puxou o pai nisso. E sabia que Logan não ia deixar barato.

- Mas isso não é perigoso? – perguntou Gina.

- Não, a intenção de nenhum deles é machucar o outro. – disse Lilian, que sabia mais sobre a vida.

Enquanto isso, Harry continuava a lançar inúmeros feitiços, e Logan desviava facilmente.

- Esperava mais do campeão do Tribruxo. – disse Logan. – Ser o melhor aluno da Europa, e ainda estar nesse nível é decepcionante.

- Estava somente me aquecendo. – disse Harry com raiva, percebendo que teria que usar seus poderes contra ele.

Ele guardou a varinha e começou a fazer magia com as duas mãos.

- Desde quando ele consegue faze magia sem varinha? – perguntou Gina espantada.

- Acho que desde os doze anos. – disse Lilian.

- Ele não gosta muito que as pessoas saibam que ele pode fazer isso, assim como aparatar. – disse Cris.

Harry acabou mandando uma seqüência de feitiços que forçou Logan a se inclinar para trás, usando as mãos e realizando um movimento de ponte.

- Vejo que está melhor. – disse o menino de cabelo azul. – Agora vejamos o que você faz quando dois participam do duelo.

Ele lançou um feitiço rapidamente, acertando o ombro de Harry, que sentiu como se fosse um soco.

Harry parou para respirar por um segundo e assimilar a nova conjuntura da luta. E assim passou a se movimentar também, evitando os feitiços e mudando sua forma de atacar. Mesmo assim não conseguia acertar nenhum feitiço em Logan, que o acertara algumas vezes, mas parecia que ele realmente não estava usando todo seu potencial. Os feitiços eram como socos ou choques, nada que o prejudicasse na luta, somente o acertavam.

Os dois combatentes apenas atacavam e se desviavam, nenhum feitiço defensivo foi usado por nenhum deles.

Quando finalmente Harry acertou um feitiço, percebeu algo que devia ter imaginado. Logan não era afetado pela magia, por isso usava feitiços "sem efeito". Mesmo em uma batalha como aquela, ele mostrava ser justo.

Para lutar com um caçador, ele imaginou que precisava mais que magia. Resolveu soltar toda a sua magia e deixar seus instintos agir.

- Agora sim as coisas vão ficar divertidas. – disse Logan percebendo o movimento do adversário e dando uma pequena trégua nos ataques para esperar pelo que vai ocorrer.

Nem Harry, nem Logan perceberam que as ruivas entraram na sala, então não se preocupavam com as aparências, eram somente os dois.

Harry soltou um uivo e mais uma onda de magia. Aos poucos foram aparecendo pêlos cinza pelo corpo do moreno que ia crescendo. Em pouco tempo havia um enorme lobo místico no lugar onde estava o menino.

- Interessante, muito Interessante. – disse Dani.

- Eu acho muito estranho. – disse Gina. – Sempre vejo os olhos deles como de um felino quando ele está com raiva. Apesar de já ter escutado esse uivo quando ele me salvou do Malfoy.

- Acho que eles não sabem que estamos aqui. – disse Lilian, que sabia que o filho não gostava de mostrar seus poderes assim.

Harry deu um salto visando abocanhar Logan. Lilian não pode acreditar que o filho fosse fazer algo assim, Cris virou a cara para não ver o que ia acontecer, Gina não sabia se gritava ou consolava a amiga, enquanto Dani apenas bocejou.

Logan fez um movimento de rolamento passando por baixo do lobo, que deslizou alguns metros.

- Ei Lobinho, eu estou aqui. – disse Logan.

O lobo se virou para ele e avançou correndo, tentando morde-lo.

- Ele sabia. – disse Cris para Dani. – por isso chamava de Lobinho.

- Sabia. Mamãe nos ensinou a detectar poderes ocultos nos outros apenas com o olhar. – disse a loira. – mas não se preocupe, isso só vez ele gostar mais de você.

- Ainda não entendi o que esta acontecendo aqui. – disse Gina. – Eles não podem estar apenas discutindo por suas diferenças.

- Eles estão usando isso para se fortalecer. – disse Lilian. – Logan está usando isso para ensinar ao Harry controle sobre as emoções, por isso sempre fica instigando. Enquanto ele próprio tenta sustentar o seu próprio controle.

- Sim, papai diz que sempre é bom treinar com pessoas que possuem mesmo nível que você. Achar um a altura do Ti, sempre foi difícil. – disse Dani. – E o Harry também não tem muitos desafios, mesmo os marotos não conseguem ser um desafio para ele por medo de machucá-lo.

Elas ficaram pensando no que foi falado, enquanto viam os avanços do lobo.

Logan em um lance rápido agarra a boca de Harry e cria uma espécie de corda ali. E o lança longe.

- Cansei deste jogo. – disse ele. – Você quer um duelo mitológico, é isso que você vai ter.

De repente a sala precisa pareceu aumentar, assim como o menino. Asas escuras começaram a surgir nas costas dele. Sua pele também mudou, parecia ser escamas. Logan acabara de se transformar em um enorme dragão azul escuro.

- Esse menino tem muitos segredos. – disse Tiago que havia aparatado ali pouco antes.

- Que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Lilian assustada com a presença do marido.

- Depois daquele uivo, eu tinha que ver o que estava acontecendo. – disse o moreno. – O Almofadinhas se transformou na hora e ainda não conseguiu voltar a forma. "Não sei como os lobisomens não apareceram aqui."

-"Acho que não foram chamados." – respondeu o complemento mental.

O Lobo mítico era grande, mas o dragão também era, já que também era um animal diferente dos atuais, outro mítico.

Logan usava a cauda e os braços para atacar e defender. Evitava usar os dentes para não machucar o lobo.

Era até o momento a luta mais equilibrada entre eles. Mas era evidente que eles se seguravam um pouco.

Mais uma vez, Logan teve que fazer um movimento para alterar o cenário. Acabou lançando um jato de fogo azul, o mesmo que ele já demonstrara antes.

Harry por alguns segundos recuou e ficou olhando espantado para o fogo.

- Alguns animais temem fogo, principalmente um que congela. – disse Tiago.

Algo parecendo um sorriso apareceu na face do lobo. Logo Harry começou a mudar de forma. Asas começaram a surgir em suas costas, seu focinho encurtou e os pêlos começaram a aumentar em torno de sua cabeça. Assim no lugar do lobo havia um grifo real.

Com um bater de asas as chamas se apagaram.

- Agora teremos os verdadeiros poderes deles. – disse Dani. – só não sei o que vai resultar isso.

O dragão começou a diminuir, mas as asas continuavam presentes, pêlos brancos cresceram pelo seu corpo, mas em sua face cresceram pêlos azuis.

- Uau, um Grifo Real do Clã Azul. – disse Tiago. – Então é por isso que não fui muito com a cara dele.

-Clã Azul? – perguntou Lilian quando os dois grifos se chocaram no meio da arena.

- Sim, assim como essa gatinha, que está prestando atenção na luta, às vezes nascia grifos azuis, que controlavam o fogo congelante.

- E de família. – disse Dani meio envergonhada. – Todos nós nos transformamos em grifos, ou pelo menos a parte bruxa.

- Até as mulheres? – perguntou Cris.

- Sim. Ninguém te falou que você também pode? – perguntou a Loira.

- Como assim? – perguntou Gina.

- Algumas famílias mágicas têm poderes que passam de geração em geração. – disse Tiago constrangido, aquilo quem deveria estar falando era Harry. – Assim como a nossa que também pode ser transformar em Grifos.

- Como somente os machos são azuis, na nossa família as mulheres são grifos normais e os machos são daquela forma. – disse Dani apontando para o irmão. – Rafael ficou chateado por não poder se transformar também.

Voltaram a prestar atenção nos grifos que agora estavam agora em uma batalha aérea.

A porta da sala se abriu revelando os outros filhotes de marotos.

- Quem são aqueles dois? – perguntou Neville.

- Quem está faltando que poderia se encaixar na descrição dos dois? – perguntou Tony.

- Sabia que o Harry podia se transformar. – disse Fernanda.

- Mas o Logan, essa é nova. – completou Flávia.

- O que eles estão fazendo? – perguntou Rony.

- Um misto de duelo com aprendizagem. – disse Gina apreensiva.

Os dois grandes felinos alados acabaram pousando no chão, era evidente que a batalha esgotava os dois. Mas nenhum dos dois parecia querer desistir. Isso ficou evidente quando os dois começaram a rugir um para o outro novamente. E para o espanto dos adolescentes presas apareceram nos dois, em Harry eram de ouro puro, enquanto de Logan era de ouro branco. Os dois se encaravam se preparando para voltar ao combate.

- Agora já chega. – disse Dani. – Isso tem que acabar neste instante. Lily vem comigo.

As duas se adiantaram e a barreira que separava os espectadores dos combatentes, se desfez e as duas correram para ficar na frente dos dois.

- Acabou. – disse a loira. - Isso já passou dos limites, nenhum dos dois se lembra mais porque estão brigando.

Os dois felinos, que eram maiores que a menina, pararam na hora e acabaram deitando no chão, obviamente envergonhados. Logan até mesmo colocou as patas sobre os olhos.

- Isso mesmo, o que vocês fizeram foi muito feio. Olhem para Gina e para Cris. Elas estão muito preocupadas com vocês dois, seus cabeças duras. Deixaram a todos os outros abismados.

- Voltem ao normal agora. Quero explicações para esse comportamento. Não foi isso que eu ensinei para você, Harry. E espero que não tenha sido isso que sua mãe de ensinou, Tiago. – disse Lilian muito séria, uma coisa que nem mesmo Pontas se lembrava de ter visto.

O Fato de Lilian ter chamado o brasileiro pelo nome, e não pelo apelido que ela mesma colocou fez todos temerem pelos dois. Os grifos se sentaram ainda com a cabeça abaixadas e começaram a diminuir de tamanho.

Mas para surpresa de todos, continuaram a encolher, e as características não iam sumindo como costuma ocorrer com animagos. Eles se tornaram filhotes. Logan até mesmo tinha uma das presas menor que a outra. Harry parecia ser maior que Logan.

- De novo. – disse Dani chateada.

- O que aconteceu com eles? – Perguntou Luna.

- Quando animagos se desgastam muito, acabam ficando preso na sua forma animaga até recuperarem a forma, no caso de animais mágicos ou míticos, eles retrocedem até a infância e vão crescendo a medida que recuperem, quando voltarem a forma que eles realmente tem podem voltar a ser humanos. – disse Tiago.

- O Ti demorou uma semana da ultima vez, se bem que ele conseguiu ir mais longe. – disse Dani, observando Pumyra ir até o irmão, e pegando ele pelo pescoço como se seu filhote e o depositando no colo de Cris. A ruiva acariciou o pequeno felino que se enrolou e começou a dormir depois de ronronar de prazer pelas caricias.

A gata de fogo passou a olhar feio para Tiago.

- Isso tudo? – perguntou Gina.

- Ele se tornou um leão ancestral? – perguntou Tiago. – Eu demorei anos para isso.

- Sim. – disse a loira.

- Isso não interessa agora. – disse Lilian. – Agora temos que cuidar destes gatinhos até eles se recuperarem, sem ninguém ficar sabendo.

- Você está certa meu amor. Depois vou querer saber o que gerou isso. – disse Tiago. – Vou conversar com Dumbledore e os Marotos. Eles vão precisar de alguém com eles sempre, acredito que será melhor a Tonks e a Mel ou a Mary. Vai gerar muitos problemas se for o Sirius.

- Parece que Logan já arrumou alguém para ficar de olho nele. – disse Cris, olhando para Pumyra.

- Sim, mas não vai ser legal botar fogo e gelo juntos. – disse Gina que estava no chão brincando com Harry.


	50. Vida de Gatos

Capítulo 50 – Vida de Gatos.

O Sumiço de Harry e Logan não passou despercebido. O boato de que os dois brigaram surgiram tão rápido quanto desapareceram, quando Cris e Gina apareceram normalmente.

Claro que elas estavam preocupadas com os dois, mas sempre tinha alguém com os grifos e elas passavam todo o tempo livre com eles.

Harry demonstrava que voltaria ao normal mais rapidamente, já que crescia mais rápido. Daniela disse que era assim mesmo. Já que o irmão já havia passado por isso antes e sempre é necessário mais tempo para a recuperação.

As meninas adoravam passar o tempo com os gatinhos, nem que fosse apenas para ter a cabeça de um deles apoiado no colo enquanto estudavam. Por isso a sensação era Logan, que por estar menor, podia se acomodar melhor no colo delas.

Quem não gostou muito foram os meninos que perderam a atenção delas. E viviam reclamando.

Não que houvesse paz o tempo todo na Sala Precisa. A natureza dos dois gatos os fazia brigar constantemente. Somente a presença de Dani, Lilian, Gina e Cris aliviava um pouco a tensão ali dentro, mas quando elas estavam ausentes, eram comuns rosnados, rugidos e algumas vezes patadas de um lado para o outro. Nestes momentos, quem botava ordem era Pumyra, que apesar de menor que os dois, conseguia controlá-los.

* * *

Dumbledore só ficou ciente do acorrido dois dias depois. Quando alguns professores avisaram sobre a falta dos alunos nas suas alas de aula.

Ele se dirigiu para a sala precisa, para ver com seus próprios olhos esse fenômeno raro. Mas o que mais o impressionou foi a calma com que Lilian havia contado para ele. Uma batalha mitológica e para ela era uma partida de xadrez trouxa.

O Diretor precisava ver esses dois grifos. Ele se lembrava da batalha final contra Voldemort. Um Grifo Real virando Leão Ancestral era um evento raro, poder ver dois deles, mesmo que animagos era uma realização.

Entrou na sala e viu Tonks lendo uma revista. Tiago havia falado que sempre tinha alguém presente na sala, para evitar problemas, o único homem que ficava sozinho com os dois era Hagrid, que providenciava comida para eles.

O grifo com juba vermelha, que devia ser Harry, estava deitado com um bom bocado de carne, ele levantou a cabeça ao perceber a presença de Alvo, mas voltou logo a comer. A única mudança foi que usa calda passou a balançar em um sinal de perigo.

Enquanto o grifo branco com juba azul, que ele julgava ser Logan, estava dormindo enrolado na gata de fogo azul. Parecia que nem percebeu a entrada de alguém na sala, mas sua calda também passou a balançar.

- Como estão as coisas? – perguntou para Tonks.

- Agora estão tranqüilas. – respondeu a auror. – Espera que eles descansem um pouco, ai vai começar a seção de enfrentamentos. Esses dois brigam mais que a família de minha mãe.

- Como você pode estar tão tranqüila na presença de dois gatos gigantes? – perguntou ele, sendo que ele mesmo estava temeroso pelo que eles podiam fazer.

- São dois filhotes, e eles gostam da gente. Sirius e Remo têm um pouco de problemas com eles e Tiago com Logan, mas isso e normal para eles.

- Então eles sentem o Lobo preso no Remo. Muito interessante.

- Sim, mas eles só o cheiram, mas nem mesmo rugem para ele. O Sirius que tem mais problema.

- Não entendi. – disse o Diretor.

- Você vai descobrir.

Os dois grifos ficaram de pé rapidamente e se colocaram em posição de ataque. Pouco depois a porta foi aberta revelando Sirius e Mary. Assim que a porta foi fechada, Os dois perceberam que estavam encurralados.

A loira deu um sorriso e continuou andando como se nada estivesse acontecendo, mas Sirius começou a suar frio. Num piscar de olhos ele se transformou em cachorro e começou a correr pela sala, sendo perseguido pelos dois.

- Entende agora? – disse Tonks. – Eles sempre fazem isso quando ele entra, se alguém não os impede. Acho que é a única hora que eles fazem algo, juntos.

- Tem horas que eu não me importo em deixá-los assim, sabe o Sirius merece. – disse Mary.

- Nem parece que você gosta dele. – disse a metamorfomaga, que usava os cabelos ruivos, por ser o que mais era respeitado pelos gatinhos.

- Essa é minha forma de me vingar dos ciúmes que sinto. Ele, às vezes, esquece como se comportar.

Neste instante, Harry corria atrás de Sirius, enquanto Logan correu para lateral da sala, para o mesmo lado que o cachorro virou para não bater de frente com a parede. Mas encontrou um grifo pulando em sua cara. Os dois pularam no cachorro que tinha sido jogado no chão. Quando este parou de se debater, Harry e Logan saíram de cima dele e voltaram as suas atividades anteriores.

- Ainda não sei o que faço aqui, eles sempre fazem isso comigo. – disse Sirius voltando ao normal.

- Por que não fica parado em vez de sair correndo? Eles só correram depois de você. – disse Dumbledore que ainda não conseguia pensar direito na situação.

- Eles vão ficar me encarando até que comece a correr. Eu já tentei. – disse ele. – Se não fosse meu afilhado e o filho adotivo de metade das mulheres que conheço, eu nem aparecia aqui. O pior é que eles respeitam o Remo, acho que é a única vez que ele realmente se sente contente por ser um lobisomem.

Logo chegaram Gina e Cris, juntamente com Luna, já que as aulas delas terminaram. Os dois gatos correram para sua respectiva ruiva. Ficaram buscando carinho até que elas se puseram a acariciar os dois. Cris pegou Logan no colo e se aproximou dos adultos, enquanto Luna e Gina continuavam com Harry.

* * *

O clima no castelo foi mudando aos poucos com o passar dos dias. Era o dia dos namorados chegando. Os casais faziam planos para esse dia.

Duas ruivas estavam tristes, seus namorados estavam em uma forma que não ia ajudar muito. Dani havia avisado que provavelmente Harry já estaria de volta ao normal, mas Logan ela não sabia.

Harry já parecia estar quase do tamanho de antes, mas Logan ainda estava com metade do tamanho. Mas parecia ser mais forte que Harry.

O moreno já dava sinais de que pensava como um humano. Por isso deixava de implicar com Logan, que precisava ser controlado por Pumyra ainda.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry conseguiu se transformar de volta. Foi uma felicidade grande para Gina e Lilian, mas ele não escapou do interrogatório.

- Por que vocês dois fizeram essa loucura? – perguntou Lilian obviamente aborrecida depois de passar a felicidade de ter o filho de volta.

- Coisas nossas. – disse o menino, mas ao ver a cara da mãe ele falou. – Escutei umas coisas por ai e achei que ele poderia fazer mal para a Fada.

- Ele não pode fazer mal a Fada. Ele a ama, assim como você ama a Gina.

- Mas, ele tem tantos segredos. E tem esses caras atrás da gente, além dos comensais. Eu sinto que ele tem alguma ligação com eles.

- Ele é um caçador, provavelmente deve ser algum alvo dele. E voe também tem seus segredos.

- Deve ser. Mas isso não importa mais. – disse o moreno. – Sei que um dia ele vai contar. Assim como vou acabar revelando os meus para ele. Temos algo em comum, além da Fada.

- Assim espero.

* * *

O dia dos namorados finalmente chegou. Cris estava irritada. Logan ainda era um grifo, e alguns idiotas acharam que ela estava solteira e tentavam a todo custo sair com ela. Mas ela dava um fora neles e em alguns casos chegou a ter que azarar. Foi nesta tristeza que ela foi visitar seu grifo na hora do almoço. Não conseguiu ir ao seu encontro antes, pois Dani tinha pedido ajuda em uma matéria, com o irmão preso como um animal, era a saída obvia.

Ela estranhou que a sala precisa havia mudado, já não era mais a arena de batalha. Apesar de ainda ser rústica, parecia com um restaurante medieval.

Ela viu Logan, ele já era um grifo gigante novamente, ele tinha crescido muito durante a noite.

- Oi, meu Demônio. – disse a ruiva. – você está tão grande.

- Fiz isso por você. – disse ele voltando ao normal. – Achou que eu ia te deixar justo hoje?

- Logan! Achei mesmo. – disse ela. – Mas agora está tudo bem. Se isso tudo for pra mim.

- Claro que é. Ainda é parte do presente e das minhas desculpas pelo ocorrido.

- Dani já me explicou tudo. Ou pelo menos sobre o motivo da briga. Depois quero que você me fale sobre tudo isso.

- Pode deixar. Agora vamos comer. – disse ele.


	51. Sentimento dos Outros

Capítulo 51 – Sentimentos dos Outros.

Tiago andava de um lado para o outro em sua sala. Lilian se divertia vendo o marido nervoso.

- Calma, Ti. – disse a ruiva. – Logan apenas planejou um almoço, eles estarão nas aulas da tarde.

- Mas eles podem estar lá agora... – ele não conseguiu verbalizar seus pensamentos.

- Não, eles não estão. – disse a ruiva. – Logan deixou a mente aberta pra mim. Posso ver tudo o que estão fazendo, e estão se comportando muito bem. E se você não sentar, os seus planos para hoje à noite estarão destruídos.

Ele se sentou bufando e virou para Sirius que estava segurando o riso dele.

- Fica quieto, Almofadinhas. Você tem duas filhas, e elas receberam muitos cartões hoje, mas cada uma ficou com apenas um, que eu vi.

- O que? Minhas menininhas não vão namorar tão cedo. – disse o maroto.

- Acho que você não vai conseguir impedi-las. – disse Mary. – Ainda mais que os pretendentes não têm tanto medo de você assim.

- Como assim? – disse Sirius de forma preocupada.

Agora foi a vez de Tiago segurar a gargalhada.

* * *

Os Filhotes de Maroto estavam no salão comunal conversando. Logan e Dani os acompanhavam aquela noite.

Estavam só jogando conversa fora, não queriam que aquele dia acabasse em algo ruim, principalmente a discussão sobre o duelo, que ficou prometido para outro dia.

Colin Creevey se aproximou deles.

- Gina. – chamou ele. – Você poderia me ajudar com o dever de Transfiguração?

- Agora não, Colin. – disse a ruiva. – Hoje eu quero ficar com o Harry. É dia dos Namorados.

- Certo. – disse ele, saindo triste.

Ninguém comentou nada, mas Gina pode sentir que Harry estava rígido, olhando para o menino que se afastava.

Ela tentou fazê-lo relaxar, se aninhando mais em seus braços. Porém ele só relaxou quando Flávia comentou sobre um cartão que recebeu de um sonserino, fazendo Tony se engasgar com um doce que comia.

A situação pareceu não se resumir apenas àquele dia. Colin passou a ser uma pessoa sempre presente onde Gina estava. Chegando até mesmo a atrapalhar alguns momentos em que o casal estava sozinho, namorando.

- Gi, você tem que dar um jeito no Colin. – disse Harry depois que ela se atrasou em encontrá-lo no treino de quadribol.

- Ele não faz de propósito, ele é meu amigo e quer fazer parte do grupo. – disse ela, mesmo não muito convencida disso.

- Não acho que seja isso. – disse o moreno. – Ele anda atrás de você, mas quase não dá bola pra nenhuma das outras meninas, nem mesmo das que não tem namorado.

- Não seja dramático, Harry. Você sabe muito bem que as pessoas têm mais afinidades com algumas pessoas que com outras. Você mesmo nunca tem muito contato com Lilá ou Parvati, mas sempre esteve com a Mione.

- São casos diferentes. A Mione nunca andou com as duas. – disse ele. – Quer saber, faz o que achar melhor, não quero ser chato com você.

- Sabia que você fica bem lindo com ciúmes. – disse ela para aliviar o ambiente.

* * *

Algumas pessoas começaram a estranhar a calmaria que tinha se estacionado no mundo mágico. Isso sempre era anúncio que algo estava para acontecer.

Em Hogwarts, foi uma cena que ninguém imaginava.

Durante um almoço, quando grande parte dos ocupantes do castelo estava presente no Salão Principal, Colin se aproximou de Gina, próximo da mesa dos professores.

- Gina, eu queria te falar uma coisa tem algum tempo. – quando ele disse isso ele pegou em sua mão e ajoelhou, chamando a atenção de todo o salão. – Eu te amo. Sei que você está com o Harry, mas queria uma chance de provar que eu posso te fazer feliz.

A ruiva não podia acreditar naquilo, Harry tinha toda razão sobre Colin. Ela procurou pelo namorado nos salão, e o encontrou encostado na porta com os braços cruzados, mas não conseguiu olhar nos seus olhos.

Ela procurou pelos amigos, as meninas estavam boquiabertas, seus irmãos olhavam para o grifinório ajoelhado com uma expressão aterrorizadora, Logan parecia estar nem estar ligando, estava encostado na sua mesa, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito como Harry, e olhava para outra direção, mais precisamente para o cunhado.

Ela voltou seu olhar para Harry, e foi justamente quando este se mexeu. Ele simplesmente saiu do salão.

Logan também se mexeu, mas para se sentar e começar a comer, era o único que não estava em choque.

Essas duas atitudes fizeram a ruiva perceber toda a situação.

- Colin, Se levanta. Precisamos conversar e não vai ser aqui. – disse ela com um tom de que não gostou nem um pouco da cena.

Logo que os dois saíram do salão, começou o mexerico. Mas que logo acabou quando o menino voltou triste e ficou brincando com a comida.

* * *

Gina assim que dispensou o colega, tentou achar Harry. Imaginou que ele estaria na Sala Precisa, que era para onde ele ia quando estava com algum problema.

Encontrou o moreno soltando rajadas de fogo com as mãos, um truque que Logan havia ensinado, de costas para a porta.

Assim que ela se aproximou, e as chamas foram se extinguindo, mas só se apagaram quando ela abraçou-o por trás.

- Me desculpe. – disse ela. – Você tinha razão. Eu devia ter falado com o Colin, para evitar essa cena.

- A culpa não é sua. – disse ele. – Não podemos controlar nem mesmo controlar nossos sentimentos, quanto mais o dos outros. Só não gostei nada do que ele fez. Tinha que ser no meio do Salão Principal?

-Eu achei que você ia partir para cima dele. – disse a ruiva.

- Por um momento eu pensei nisso. Mas acabei olhando para o Logan e desisti. Vim aqui para me acalmar.

- Eu vi mesmo, que ele foi o único que não olhava para gente, e sim pra você.

- Sabe eu tenho mais medo dele, do que de seus irmãos, caso eu te magoe. – disse Harry passando a mão no cabelo. – Ele olha pra você como olha para irmã. Lembro bem de como ele reagiu quando o acusei de estar te machucando naquele episodio do Malfoy.

- Acho que eles também têm medo dele. Logan não deixou nenhum deles vir atrás de você, com apenas um olhar.

- Vejo que já está tudo bem entre vocês agora. – disse Luna entrando com toda a turma, e isso incluía os marotos.

- Precisava esfriar um pouco a cabeça. – disse Harry.

Neste instante, uma nuvem se formou sobre a cabeça dele e começou a nevar sobre o casal, que se mantinha abraçado.

Todos olharam para Logan, já que ninguém viu ninguém movimentando a varinha.

- Não olhem pra mim, não. – disse o menino de cabelo azul. – Lá no Brasil não neva. Fora algumas cidades, não neva. Preferimos esfriar com chuva mesmo.

- Sirius. – disse Tiago de forma repreendedora, como tinha aprendido com a esposa.

- Ta fui eu. Mas esse menino é cabeça quente e precisava de uma vingança.

- Almofadinha. Pega. – disse Harry lançando uma bola que ele conjurou para longe.

O maroto instintivamente correu atrás da bola e a pegou com a boca, antes de perceber o que ele estava fazendo.

- Melhor aprender com quem mexe. – disse Mary. – Senão vai dormir com o Canino, hoje.

* * *

- **Você tem certeza?** **– **perguntou Dani para o irmão.

- **Sim, você sabe que tenho que fazer isso de forma correta. **– respondeu Logan. – **Só assim ela vai poder viajar comigo sem problemas. **

**- Você quem sabe. Cris não liga pra isso, ela gosta de você sendo misterioso ou não. **

Os dois seguiram para a sala precisa onde o garoto tinha combinado de encontrar com Cris e sua família. Não que ele queria segredo para os amigos, apenas não queria ter que contar a historia completa na frente de muita gente.

Como chegaram antes de todos, ficaram treinando com espadas. Já que alguns seres não podiam ser derrotados com magia.

- Fazia tempo que não via alguém manejando uma espada. – disse Lilian entrando na sala.

- Às vezes é bem útil. – disse Logan depois de dar um beijo na namorada. – E o melhor mesmo são as armas mágicas.

- Gostaria de saber empunhar uma. – disse Harry.

- Você só tem que recuperar a sua. – disse Logan, deixando Tiago e Lilian apreensivos pelo conhecimento do menino.

Harry teria que perguntar para o Fenrir.

- Bom, mas não me parece que foi para isso que viemos. – disse Gina.

- Você tem razão. – disse Logan um pouco envergonhado. – Eu pedi para todos comparecem aqui para poder convidar a Cris para viajar comigo no Feriado da Páscoa.

- Não podia ter feito isso sem essa cena toda? – perguntou Tiago.

- E que para onde ele quer ir, você vai precisar de algumas informações. – disse Dani divertida pela vergonha do irmão.

- Pra onde seria essa viagem? – perguntou Cris.

- Avalon. – disse o brasileiro.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos com essa revelação.

- Sempre achei que fosse quase impossível visitar a ilha. – disse Lilian. – Tanto nos contos mágicos quanto os não mágicos, dizem que são poucos os que conseguem abaixar as brumas e saber o caminho certo.

- Sim, esse é um segredo que apenas nossa família conhece. – disse Dani. – além dos habitantes dela, claro.

- Como? - Perguntou Harry.

- Somos descendentes de Merlin. – disse Logan.

- Repito a pergunta do Anjo, Como? – disse Cris.

- Merlin? O Merlin? – perguntou Gina.

- Merlin não é propriamente uma pessoa. E sim um cargo, ele é o chefe dos druidas e o principal conselheiro da Senhora de Avalon. – disse Logan. – Somos descendentes do Merlin conhecido pelo nome de Taliesin, que foi o conselheiro do rei Uther Pedragon, e aquele que instruiu o Rei Arthur. E sim, O Merlin que ficou mais conhecido.

- Isso pareceria inacreditável se não tivéssemos visto o que vocês podem fazer. – disse Tiago.

- Mas não é só isso, né? – disse Lilian.

- Não. – disse Dani. – Pouco sabem, mas Merlin era o pai de Igraine, que por sua vez era a mãe de Morgana e Arthur.

- Morgana, Le Fay? – perguntou Cris. – A Maga das Trevas inimiga de Merlin?

- Na verdade, ela não era uma maga das trevas, essa historia surgiu quando o sucessor de Taliesin, conhecido como Kevin, o Bardo, revelou segredos da Deusa, e foi punido por ela. Assim aqueles que não eram seguidores da Deusa, acreditaram que eram inimigos, e ela com tendências as trevas. A história sempre é contada pelo mais forte, e como os habitantes de Avalon preferiram se afastar deste mundo, não puderam contar sua versão.

- Qual é a relação de vocês com Rei Arthur e Morgana? – perguntou Harry.

- Você quer dizer Vovô Art e Vovó Morgana. – disse Dani de forma divertida.

- Não sei por que te trouxe. – resmungou Logan. – O que essa peste quer dizer que somos descendentes dos dois, mais precisamente do filho que tiveram juntos depois de um envolvimento entre eles. Ele se chamava Gideon ou Murdred. Que foi o responsável pela morte de seu pai, mas antes teve um filho, que deu origem a nossa família.

- Por isso meu nome é Daniela Pedragon. – disse a menina.

- Eu tenho o sobrenome do meu pai também. – disse Logan.

- Isso explica muita coisa. – disse Lilian. – Principalmente o fato que não quererem contar pra ninguém isso sobre a origem de vocês.

-Sim. – disse o garoto. – Nem sempre é bom esse tipo de assedio.

Assim, Logan conseguiu que Cris aceitasse viajar com ele para Avalon, e no primeiro dia de feriado eles partiriam para Glastonbory.


	52. Ilha das Maçãs

Capítulo 52 – A Ilha das Maçãs.

Logan e Cris aparataram perto da Abadia de Glastonbory, próximo do lago, onde pegariam uma canoa para chegar a Avalon. Mas tiveram pouco tempo para apreciar a paisagem, já que tinham chegado ao amanhecer, para evitar os turistas e curiosos.

- Tem certeza que consegue? – perguntou Cris meio receosa, pois tinha escutado muitas historias de pessoas que desapareceram tentando fazer baixar as brumas.

- Sim, mas não se preocupe com isso. – respondeu com um tom apaziguador, enquanto a ajudava a entrar no barco que foi conjurado por ele. – A ilha se protege de quem tem más intenções, no nosso caso, somos esperados pela Senhora de Avalon.

- Sabe que uma das coisas que mais gosto em você é essa sua confiança toda. – disse ela.

- Agora preciso me concentrar. Faz parte do ritual. – disse ele dando um beijo nela.

O barco começou a navegar através da magia dele, enquanto ele estava em pé na proa do barco. A ruiva estava impressionada com o equilíbrio do namorado, que naquele momento parecia em transe.

As brumas não demoraram muito para baixar.

Cris pode entender como as pessoas se perdiam por ela, havia muitos caminhos a se seguir pelo meio daquela névoa mágica. Logo a cerração começou a se dissipar e a ilha começou a aparecer.

- Acho que descobri um motivo para tanta gente tenta encontrar esse lugar. – disse Cris quando Logan sentou.

- Sim, a beleza é lendária. Olha a Senhora de Avalon está ali para nos recepcionar.

A Senhora de Avalon era uma mulher que beirava os quarenta anos, tinha cabelos castanhos claros longos, aparentava sabedoria e poder.

- Sejam bem vindos a Avalon, a Ilha das Maçãs. – disse ela. – Eu sou Helena, a Senhora do Lago.

- Sou Tiago, e essa é minha companheira Cristiana Potter. – disse o menino.

- Sim, estava esperando a chegada do descendente de Morgana e da descendente de um dos Grandes Magos. – disse Helena. – Sei de sua missão, farei de tudo para ajudar.

- Agradecemos.

- Você sabe que terá que contar com ajuda dela.

- Sei, mas deixei para que você a oriente. – disse Logan.

- Então você me trouxe por que precisava de mim. Bonito isso. – disse Cris com a mão na cintura.

- Eu podia ter vindo com a Dani. Ou sua mãe, Molly, ou ainda a Tonks. – disse ele de forma indiferente. – Só achei que você queria passar um tempo comigo.

- Claro que eu quero. – disse ela.

- Então essa é a menina que fará o ritual. – disse uma voz masculina atrás dele.

- Não. – disse Logan encarando o homem, que parecia ser o dobro de seu tamanho. – Ela veio para me auxiliar.

- Isso é o que veremos, piralho. – disse ele. – Você não sabe quem sou eu.

- Você supostamente é o Merlin, mas não por muito tempo. E por isso mesmo você sabe que não deve se opor aos planos da Deusa.

- Quem você pensa que é para saber mais que eu sobre os planos da Deusa?

- Seu Sucessor. E não será por causa de sua morte.

- Isso é que veremos. – disse Paul.

O Homem partiu para cima de Logan. Cris ofegou ao ver a cena. E Helena puxou a menina para longe.

- Estava esperando que alguém o enfrentasse, deixa que as coisas vão se arrumar.

Paul armou um soco, mas Logan interceptou o punho dele com outro soco. Som de osso quebrando foi ouvido. Todos que assistiam a cena acreditaram que era de Logan.

Mas foi Paul que recuou ofegando de dor.

Nem teve tempo de se recuperar do golpe, logo foi lançado longe por um chute certeiro em seu peito. Logan em um piscar de olhos estava com o pé na garganta dele.

- Pense em encostar um dedo nela e você vai conhecer o inferno no meio deste paraíso. – os olhos dele era como de um gato, e podia-se sentir uma aura gelada em volta dele.

No segundo seguinte, ele já estava em frente a Helena e Cris como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Agora que você já se divertiu, vamos voltar ao que nos trouxe aqui. – disse a ruiva.

- Só depois de uma refeição decente e uma visita completa a ilha. – disse a Senhora do Lago.

* * *

- Senhorita, espero que você tenha alguma habilidade manual. – disse Helena levando a menina para uma casa separada. – O que você fará será um trabalho muito importante, você protegerá seu companheiro.

- Por que vocês falam companheiro, não namorado ou outro nome?

- Aqui em Avalon, não ligamos muito para essas formalidades. Companheiros definem bem o envolvimento das pessoas. – disse ela

Agora as duas entraram em uma sala onde havia muito incenso e pouca luz.

* * *

Logan usava uma roupa branca, estava em pé com três sacerdotisas em sua volta, purificando seu corpo para poder fazer o que era preciso.

Ele tinha prendido o Paul em uma cabana, para evitar que ele atrapalhasse a sua preparação, e o trabalho que Cris estava realizando.

* * *

Horas se passaram e então Cris apareceu com dois objetos nas mãos. Eram bainhas para espadas feitas de couro, finamente bordada. Esse era o serviço de Cris, bordar. Assim era o modo de encantar algum objeto. Seria para evitar que ferimentos fossem fatais. Uma era para Logan, e outra para Harry.

- Você já pronto. – disse Helena para ele, repassando a bainha para ele. Era vermelha com os bordados em azul.

- Com a sua benção. – disse ele.

Logan se dirigiu para o lago. Todos esperavam que ele pegasse o barco, mas ele começou a caminhar sobre a água.

- Exibido. – disse Cris.

Ele parou a uns dez metros da margem. Algo começou a se mexer na superfície do lago. Uma figura com aparência feminina se formou, ela portava uma espada nas mãos.

Logan se ajoelhou enquanto a figura se adiantava. Ela pousou a espada sobre o ombro dele, como se o consagrasse Cavaleiro. Depois ofereceu a espada para ele. Desaparecendo no lago.

- Essa é quem eu penso que é? – perguntou Cris.

- Sim, essa é Excalibur, a espada dada ao Rei Arthur. – disse Helena.

- Acho que ele vai ficar feliz em me ver portando ela. – disse Logan.

- Sim, estará. – disse a Senhora do Lago. – Mas agora temos uma ceia para vocês dois, que passaram todo esse tempo jejuando.

- Nem tinha reparado que já estava anoitecendo. – disse a ruiva.

* * *

Paul cego pela humilhação que Logan o fez passar, teve todo o tempo para pensar em uma vingança. Mesmo sabendo que assim seria expulso da ilha não poderia deixar passar. Dirigiu-se até a janela do quarto que era normalmente destinada a visitantes da ilha, especialmente as mulheres.

Como não havia trancas, foi fácil entrar no quarto. Pela presença da bagagem da menina, ele notou que tinha acertado na sua suposição.

Mas parecia que não havia ninguém ali, todas as camas estavam vazias.

Um barulho chamou a atenção de Paul no momento que ele estava para sair. Parecia algo respirando, mas era algo grande.

Ele se aproximou da origem do barulho. Ele viu a garota dormindo no chão. Era sua chance.

Se aproximou mais para ver que ela estava envolta em uma manta de penas. Nunca tinha visto algo assim antes. Seus olhos seguiram aquela manta, e viu que ela estava conectada a algo grande.

Aquilo que Paul achou que era um saco de roupa, era na verdade um bicho, mais precisamente um leão. Pela Deusa, a ruiva está dormindo abraçada a um grifo, um com cabeça de leão. Um animal tão raro que nem mesmo figuras ele tinha visto.

Ora se eu nunca vi, provavelmente não era de verdade, devia ser algo criado por aquele piralho, Pensou ele.

Foi se aproximando, tentando não fazer barulho.

Logo ele sentiu uma chicotada passando ao seu lado e viu a cauda do grifo ao seu lado. Parou um instante, mas logo voltou a avançar, não vendo que o a ponta da cauda dele se incendiando.

A segunda chicotada acertou sua mão boa. Sentiu imediatamente como se todo seu braço congelasse, e viu uma enorme queimadura no ponto onde a cauda tinha acertado.

Foi impossível para ele não segurar o grito.

Cris deu um pulo, empunhando a varinha e apontando para Paul. Enquanto Logan se postava entre os dois.

Helena e algumas sacerdotisas que estavam na casa entraram no quarto.

- Paul, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou a grã-sacerdotisa.

- Ele queria me atacar. – acusou Cris.

- Eu só vim para ver se ela estava bem alojada.- disse ele sem tirar os olhos dos enormes caninos de ouro branco ou das faíscas que saiam da juba azul.

- Isso é uma afronta às minhas condições de anfitriã, se fosse verdade. – disse Helena. - Você sabe que não pode mentir para mim. Fora daqui.

- Logan pode resolver isso. – disse Cris. – De uma forma que ele nunca mais faça mal a alguém da ilha.

- Vamos todos para fora, mostrarei a todos os seus pecados. – disse a sacerdotisa.

Quando toda a ilha estava presente, Logan voltou ao seu estado normal, ou melhor ao seu estado caçador, com olhos em chamas e caninos desenvolvidos.

- Wolverine, seja rápido. – disse Cris ao identificar as características dele. – eu ainda estou com muito sono.

Logan colocou a mão sobre a testa de Paul.

- Pronto, agora basta deixá-lo próximo a basílica. Ele acreditará que é um zelador e assim poderá limpar seu corpo e sua mente. – disse Logan. – Não se lembrará de sua vida aqui na ilha.

- Vocês são justos. – disse uma sacerdotisa. – Muitos o teriam matado sem dó.

- Não provoco mortes sem necessidade. – disse o caçador.

- Vejo que será um Merlin sábio, apesar de ser muito novo. – disse Helena. – E agora volte para sua forma alada. Você sabe bem que é a única forma de ficar no mesmo quarto que sua companheira.

Não foi preciso uma segunda ordem, ele já estava em sua forma animaga. Era uma imposição dela para testar a determinação, o respeito e a noção de autoridade dele.

* * *

- Ficarei aguardando a volta de vocês. – disse Helena, quando se despediam. – Gostaria que a cerimônia de enlace fosse realizada aqui.

- Eu tenho uma família grande. – disse Cris preocupada. – Pode ser um problema.

- Mais problemas que esse ai vai arrumar se continuar a arrumar mulheres que querem ser mãe, tia ou irmã dele. – disse a sacerdotisa. – Já que metade das minhas meninas se encontra nesse grupo.

- O problema são as outras que querem estar no meu lugar.

- Dificilmente um leão deixa escapar sua leoa, imagina um com asas.

- Agora que vocês já se divertiram muito com a minha situação. Podemos ir. – disse Logan envergonhado. - Tenho que contar todos os detalhes para todas as minhas mães, tias e irmãs, principalmente as de sangue e uma gata de fogo.

- Vamos antes que você tenha que resgatar meu pai e o Harry do meio das brumas. – disse Cris ainda rindo.

- Até a volta. – disse Logan pulando para o barco, depois de ajudar Cris a subir.

- Tchau. – disse a ruiva.

- Até um dia. – disse Helena, e quando eles já estavam longe completou. – Merlin e Senhora de Avalon.

_**N.A: Ei pessoal, aqui e o Kawa Potter, eu fiz a fics "Tem um grifo no quarto da minha irmãzinha" se vocês lerem e acharem que é plagio... não achem.. pois o Mago Merlin veio me pedir permissão... isso é uma qualidade que não muitas pessoas fazem hoje em dia... Então não critiquem ele por usar algo que criei tá? ele é um otimo autor e sei que a fics dele vai ficar ainda melhor com esta minha "Pequena" contribuição...rs**_

_**Ass: Kawa**_

**Como vocês podem ver, tenho autorização do Kawa para essa utilização de sua idéia. E se alguém quiser conferir a fic e so seguir para o endereço abaixo.**

**HTTP (:) / www . fanfiction . net /s /5439070 /1 / Tem_um_grifo_no_quarto_da_minha_irmazinha_One_Shot**

**Mago Merlin – Alquimista moderno.**


	53. Ataques

Capítulo 53 – Ataques.

Harry e Gina se encontravam na arena dos grifos. O moreno havia conversado com Fenrir, que contou a historia da espada, ou melhor, parte da historia, deixou de lado o fato que Gina estava envolvida no incidente da Câmara Secreta. Não era necessário preocupar com isso agora, deixaria que ele lembra-se disso mais tarde.

A ruiva estava com a bainha, segundo instruções de Cris. Harry só poderia encostar nela quando estivesse de posse de uma espada, principalmente se fosse uma mágica.

Harry ainda procurava pela espada.

- Harry, se você fosse esconder uma espada onde esconderia? – perguntou Gina.

- Em um lugar que só eu conseguisse chegar. – disse ele.

- Acredito que aqui só você, Logan e seu pai conseguem chegar.

- Isso já são três pessoas. – disse ele como se aquilo fosse óbvio. – Sem contar que qualquer um com uma vassoura chega aqui, desde que procure. O que quero dizer que seria um lugar que só eu pensaria.

Ele continuou a olhar em todas as direções. Quando reparou que havia algo diferente na mureta do local. A pedra parecia mais polida e brilhante.

- Achei. – disse ele para a namorada.

Ela se aproximou para ver.

- Tinha que ser. Justamente em direção ao campo de quadribol.

- O Logan não pensaria nisso. – disse ele mostrando que era uma escolha boa.

- Mas aposto que ele já sabia que estava ai.

- Vamos parar de falar dele. – disse o moreno se concentrando.

Uma luz fraca começou a desprender da mureta, revelando a forma da espada, assim que ele colocou a mão sobre o local. Aos poucos o metal começou a aparecer e a espada surgiu na frente dos dois.

Harry pegou a espada e ela brilhou com uma cor vermelha.

- Bela espada. – disse a ruiva, passando a bainha para ele.

- Sim. E poderosa. – disse ele.

- Ainda não entendi o porquê você só pode pegar sua bainha depois de pegar a espada, e pelo que a Cris contou em Avalon foi o contrário.

- A Dama do Lago só entregaria a espada para alguém predestinado a ela, e que possuísse uma bainha feita na ilha.

- Avalon deve ser um lugar lindo para se visitar. – disse a ruiva de forma sonhadora.

- Quem sabe um dia, nós vamos lá. – disse Harry a abraçando, depois de guardar a espada na bainha. – Agora temos alguém que pode nos levar lá na nossa família.

* * *

Desde que os Marotos mudaram para o castelo, a sala que originalmente servia a Tiago sofrera modificações e agora se assemelhava a uma das casas da escola. Continha ali uma sala comunal e entradas para os quatros de cada um. Logicamente os casais dividiam um quarto, mesmo que Lilian possuísse um para ela nas masmorras, e Mel e Tonks tinha um quarto só para elas.

Tiago acordou com uma sensação estranha. Se esforçou para não acordar Lilian. Trocou de roupa e foi para a sala comunal, onde encontrou Mel lendo um livro, já pronta para o serviço.

- Caiu da cama? – perguntou a auror.

- Pode se dizer isso. – disse ele. – Alguma coisa está errada.

– Acho que vou ficar de olho nos Filhotes de Maroto então. – disse ela.

- Não sei, se vai ser necessário. Não é nada relacionado diretamente com eles.

- Fora do castelo?

Tiago apenas confirmou com a cabeça. E os dois ficaram pensando no que poderia acontecer.

Aos poucos os outros foram acordando e se juntando aos dois, em diversos graus de arrumação. Até que Remo apareceu com cara de sono saindo do quarto de Tonks.

Mary olhou para o marido esperando uma reação, mas ele não fez nada.

De repente, uma luz prateada surgiu pela janela. Era um patrono, uma lontra.

A voz de Arthur surgiu.

- A Toca está sobre ataque.

- Eu vou pra lá. – disse Tiago. – Avisem Dumbledore e o QG. Tentem não passar para os meninos o que está acontecendo. Mel você vai comigo.

Tiago encostou a mão nela, e aparataram diretamente para a Toca.

- Quem fez dele o chefe? – perguntou Sirius.

- Dumbledore. – disse Remo.

- E quem mais ia conseguir chegar lá tão cedo. – disse Lilian. – Você sabe bem que se for mesmo os comensais ele bloquearam qualquer saída mágica.

- Já avisei o QG. – disse Tonks. – acho melhor Sirius você avisar ao Dumbledore.

- Espero que a Mel volte bem e nada tenha acontecido com os Weasley. – disse Lilian.

- Você não está preocupada com o Tiago? – perguntou Tonks.

- Eu não. – disse a ruiva. – Se ele voltar machucado ele vai se ver comigo, e sabe bem disso.

- Acho que ele tem mais medo de você de que qualquer coisa. – disse Mary.

- Bom ter mesmo. - disse Lilian tentando amenizar o ambiente.

* * *

Tiago e Mel surgiram nos gramados da Toca, e viram feitiços voando no ar. Por mais incrível que pareça nenhum direcionado para os dois.

Arthur, Percy e Gui estavam lutando ali, mas a maioria dos feitiços lançados era em direção a casa. Pois essa era quem mais combatia os invasores.

Mais da metade dos comensais jaziam no chão.

Os dois aurores entram imediatamente na briga. Mas perceberam que alguns dos comensais não sofriam os efeitos esperados dos feitiços, eram lançados para trás, porem logo voltavam a luta como se nada estivesse acontecido.

Tiago apelou para a maldição da morte, mas nem mesmo ela resultou.

- Esses caras não morrem. – disse ele para um dos ruivos.

- Têm alguns bem mortos naquela pilha. – disse Gui. – Mas não foram mortos por feitiços.

Tiago olhou para um deles, e percebeu uma flecha cravada no meio do peito de um deles. Juntamente com sangue verde.

Sons de aparatação foram ouvidos logo depois.

Eram Moody, Fabian e Gideon.

- Agradeço o convite para a festa. – disse Fabian.

- Espero que não tenha chegado tarde. – disse Tiago.

- Vocês deveriam parar de brincar e lutar. – disse Moody.

- Por quê? A casa está fazendo bem o serviço. – disse Arthur.

- Como você pode estar tão calmo? – perguntou o ex-auror.

- Os comensais invadiram minha propriedade, mas até agora não miraram em mim. – disse o ruivo.

- Acho melhor terminarmos com eles, antes de discutirmos isso. – disse Tiago com um olhar estranho. – Quero pelo menos um vivo.

- Melhor seguir as ordens. – disse Mel. – Quando ele fica com esse olhar nem mesmo Dumbledore se atreve a discordar.

Assim eles voltaram para a batalha. Que logo foi encerrada, com um feitiço de Mel, que se dividiu em três, acertando os últimos comensais que ainda estavam em pé. Esse feito deixou Moody com seu olho bom arregalado.

- Mel, o que eu te disse sobre ficar se mostrando assim? – disse Tiago.

- Eu não devo ficar me mostrando por ai. – disse ela. – Mas se o fizer, que seja direito. E que só tinham três.

- Como assim fazer direito? – perguntou Moody cada vez mais abismado.

- Eu posso dividir o feitiço em sete, e estou treinando para nove. – respondeu a menina.

- Quem foram seus instrutores na academia?

- Tiago e Sirius. – disse ela indo conversar com os irmãos Prettew.

- Como assim? – voltou a perguntar Moody.

- Ela é irmã dos Marotos, começamos a treiná-la ainda em Hogwarts. Ela tem inúmeras qualidades. – disse o Maroto se ajoelhando perto de um daqueles com sangue verde e puxando a flecha de seu peito. – Eu já vi isso antes.

- Flechas trouxas? Onde você veria isso? O que andam ensinando naquela academia agora? Ainda bem que eu voltei.

- Apesar de serem conjuradas por magia, sim são autenticamente trouxas. – disse Tiago. – Eu as vi em outro ataque. No ataque a família da Lilian. Assim como já vi esse sangue verde em outros momentos.

- Muito Peculiar.

- Peculiar é o fato de uma casa se defender sozinha, diferenciando comensais e esses caras de sangue verde. E não é a primeira vez. Ocorreu o mesmo na casa dos pais da Lily. Quando cheguei lá, só encontrei os comensais com flechas nas costas. Como era uma zona trouxa, acho que se ativeram a coisas trouxas, e sem alarde.

- Então foi por isso que me convenceram a voltar da minha aposentadoria. Apesar de que Foi Dumbledore que me alertou desta vez.

- Acho que posso voltar para a escola. – disse Tiago. – Vocês podem terminar o serviço aqui.

- Não antes de comer uma coisa. – disse Molly saindo de casa. – Aposto que saiu sem comer nada.

- Acho que posso ficar mais uns minutos. – disse ele.

- Mel, venha também. – disse a matriarca. – Você está muito magrinha.

* * *

Tiago voltou para escola, e foi diretamente encontrar com a esposa, deixando Mel encarregada de passar as notícias para o diretor.

Lilian dava aula para o primeiro ano da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal. Viu o marido entrando na sala e deu um suspiro ao ver a expressão dele, que parecia mais intrigado que preocupado.

- "Como foi lá?" – perguntou ela pela mente.

- "O de sempre, comensais atacando, desta vez em grande número."- respondeu ele.

- "Oh, estão todos bem?"

- "Acho que os comensais nem perceberam que havia alguém por lá. A casa resolveu que tinha que se defender, assim como a dos seus pais. Isso incluía flechas."

- "Você tem alguma idéia do por quê?

- "Tenho, mas vou pensar um pouco mais sobre isso. Minhas teorias ainda não contemplam aqueles caras com o sangue estranho."

- "Pelo menos todos estão bem, é o que importa no momento." – disse Lilian.

- "Até quando?" – disse Tiago se retirando da sala.

* * *

O dia amanheceu com uma terrível tempestade, o que fez com que o treino de quadribol fosse cancelado.

Harry aproveitou isso, escapou de Hermione e dos ruivos, e se encontrou com Gina.

- Essa tempestade está muito estranha. – disse a ruiva depois que eles saíram de uma sala, onde estavam namorando. – Devia esfriar, mas só esquenta.

- Muito estranho mesmo. – disse o moreno, depois que um relâmpago cortou os céus. – Acho que deveríamos voltar para a torre. Melhor que todos fiquemos juntos.

- Está sentindo algo?

- Só que temos que ficar juntos. – disse ele.

Eles começaram a caminhar para o sétimo andar.

- Oi, casal feliz. – disse Cris chamando a atenção dos dois.

- Oi, Fada. – disse Harry. – Sem quer ser chato, mas onde você estava?

- Na biblioteca. – disse ela. – Estava lá com o Logan, até que a Dani o chamou, mas não deu para entender o que eles falaram, não compreendi nenhuma das palavras, acho que falavam em gírias.

- Não deve ser nada. – disse Gina.

- Assim espero. – disse a menina.

Eles voltaram a andar. Quando eles passaram por um corredor, todas as tochas que iluminavam o caminho se apagaram.

Harry sacou a varinha e tentou iluminar o caminho, mas conseguiu iluminar bem pouco.

- Não adianta, esse graveto não vai funcionar. – disse alguém na frente deles, com uma voz grutal. – Se você quer permanecer vivo, saía daqui agora.

- Nunca. – disse Harry usando a mão livre para lançar um feitiço.

- Olha o menininho sabe feitiços antigos. – disse o ser. – Mas isso não vai adiantar comigo. Mas acho que o chefe vai gostar de você. E você pode ver o que faremos com ela.

Ele começou a gargalhar, depois de desviar de outro feitiço lançado pelo moreno.

Mas a gargalhada parou, e mudou para um som de engasgo. E logo algo pesado caindo no chão.

Um relâmpago iluminou tudo. No local, que esperavam ver um homem alto, viram uma figura arfante, com enormes garras pingando sangue. Com uma expressão de total de fúria.

- Wolverine. – Sussurrou Cris.


	54. Demônios

Capítulo 54 – Demônios

Um relâmpago iluminou tudo. No local, que esperavam ver um homem alto, viram uma figura arfante, com enormes garras pingando sangue. Com uma expressão de total de fúria.

- Wolverine. – Sussurrou Cris.

As tochas voltaram a se acender, mas agora com o fogo azul. O que acabou deixando a cena mais aterrorizante que antes.

Aos poucos Logan ser aproximou, do trio, sua expressão era de fúria, mas aparentemente não era direcionada para eles.

- Lobinho, aparate para o salão comunal da Grifinória e leve a todos os seus amigos para a sala dos seus pais, principalmente todos os que têm cabelo vermelho. – disse ele de forma autoritária. – Fada, leva a Gina com você para o seu pai. Não deixa ninguém sair de lá.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Harry.

Antes de responder, Logan recebeu um abraço da namorada, que ele retribuiu apesar de não recolher as garras.

- O castelo está sobre ataque. – disse Logan. – Apenas aqueles com fogo na cabeça estão sobre ameaça, o resto estará seguro se permanecer nos seus salões.

- Mas... – começou Cris.

- Vamos, depois ele explica. – Gina puxou a amiga. – Ele sempre explica.

A ruiva concordou e abraçou a amiga e aparatou para a sala dos pais.

- Desde quando ela aparata, eu não ensinei. – disse Harry surpreso.

- Ela reclamou muito disso, mas eu ensinei. – disse Logan, que desde que Cris o abraçou ele estava com um semblante menos carregado. – Dani vai se juntar a vocês. Não a amole.

Harry decidiu que seria melhor obedecer, e deixar que o brasileiro resolvesse isso desta vez.

Apareceu na porta da torre.

- Estamos sobre ataque e o Senhor andando por ai. – ralhou com ele a Madame Gorda.

- Desculpa Agnes, mas fui pego de surpresa e precisei me livrar de um deles. – disse ele.

- Entra logo. – disse ela. – Um deles passou aqui agora a pouco, sorte que eles não sabem onde fica a entrada.

- Ainda bem. – disse ele entrando na torre.

Ele entrou e logo viu que todos os alunos estavam ali, e identificou os amigos.

- Venham comigo. – disse ele em um tom que não deixaria brecha para discussão.

Eles seguiram para o quarto do moreno, que estava vazio no momento.

- O que está acontecendo Harry? – perguntou Rony.

- Não sei os detalhes, mas invadiram o castelo. E pelo que parece estão atrás de ruivos. – disse Harry. – Vamos sair daqui e nos reunir na sala dos aurores.

- Como vamos para lá, sem que nos encontre? – perguntou Neville.

- Você nunca percebeu que o Harry ali consegue se mover pelo castelo facilmente. – disse Fred.

- Deve ser assim que ele se encontra sempre com a Gina. – disse George.

- Deixem de brincadeira. – disse Hermione.

- O que eles querem dizer que Harry pode aparatar no castelo, assim como Tiago e Logan. – disse Tony.

- Onde estão Gina e Cris? – perguntou Flávia.

- Elas já estão lá. – disse Harry sem entrar em detalhes.

- Vamos logo. – disse Fernanda colocando a mão no braço do moreno.

Todos seguiram o gesto. E em pouco tempo estavam parados na sala dos aurores.

Pouco depois, Tiago entrou arrastando um Sirius bem machucado.

- Eu avisei que aqueles caras não eram moleza. – disse Tiago para o amigo.

- Como eu ia saber que eles eram resistentes a magia. – disse o outro.

- Me escutando. São amigos daqueles que atacaram a Toca.

- Eu achei que fossem dos que atacaram o ministério.

- Eles não são tão burros assim para mandar os fracotes de novo. – disse Tiago.

Lilian se aproximou e curou os ferimentos de Sirius.

- Eu avisei para vocês voltarem. – disse ela.

O calor e a falta de notícias angustiavam a todos. Cris foi até a lareira e mudou o fogo para o azul, que esfriou o ambiente. Enquanto Lilian pareceu entrar em transe, como se conversasse com alguém pela mente.

Uma presença foi sentida, e todos se viraram e viram Dani e Luna na sala.

- Já tinha aparatado antes, com meu pai. Mas esse jeito foi melhor. – disse Luna.

Lilian ao ver as duas se dirigiu até a porta e lançou um feitiço que a fez brilhar, numa luz branca.

- Ele me ensinou. – disse a ruiva para Dani, que a olhou preocupada, e depois para os outros. – Esse é um feitiço que impedira o que quer que sejam essas coisas de entrar aqui.

Todos se espalharam pela sala, esperando. Tentando imaginar o que estava acontecendo.

Aos poucos, o céu foi se abrindo.

- Acabou. – disse Dani, que estava abraçada com Cris, perto da lareira. – Ti está vindo pra cá.

- Ele está bem? – perguntou Cris.

- Espero. – disse a loira com um suspiro. – Ele fica meio imprudente quando baixa o Wolverine, e em ambiente mágicos as coisas são diferentes.

Todos se viraram para a porta, menos Cris, Lilian e Daniela. Elas olharam para perto da janela.

Foi justamente onde ele apareceu. Ele estava ofegante, todo sujo de sangue e ainda com uma cara furiosa com os olhos do grifo. Era uma visão que assustou muitos, principalmente pelas garras de metal, que ainda estavam expostas.

- Você está nojento. – disse Dani para aliviar o ambiente.

- Isso porque você não viu como ficou o Salão Principal, tinha uma concentração grande deles lá.

- Quem eram aqueles... aquilo? – perguntou Sirius. – Eu nem consegui que um feitiço funcionasse, o único que tirei de circulação, foi o que eu acertei um soco.

- Um soco? Você moeu o cara de porrada, só porque ele falou das suas filhas. – disse Tiago.

- Ele vai explicar tudinho, mas depois de um banho. – disse Lilian. – E depois que eu checar se esta tudo bem com ele.

A ruiva arrastou o genro para o quarto dela, juntamente com Dani. O olhar de Tiago impediu que Cris seguisse.

- Por que essa demora toda? – perguntou Cris.

- Aquele sangue verde, aparentemente, não pode ser limpo por magia. – disse Tiago tentando acalmar a filha. – E sua mãe tem que fazer os exames sem magia nele. Mas não se preocupe, Dani parecia muito tranqüila quando o viu.

A ruiva suspirou, mas não conseguiu parar de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com ele.

Depois de um tempo eles retornaram. Logan estava apenas com uma calça, que provavelmente era de Tiago, por estar muito larga. E com vários hematomas e cortes pelo peito, costas e braço. Ainda apresentava suas garras.

Dani carregava suas vestes antigas por um feitiço e lançou as no fogo.

Lilian fez com que ele se sentasse em um banco para poder cuidar de seus ferimentos. Cris se adiantou para poder ajudar, pegou uma pomada e começou a passar no peito dele. Desta vez o olhar do pai não a afetou, já que ela estava mais preocupada com o namorado.

Flávia também se adiantou para ajudar, e se ocupou das costas. O que deixou Tony extremamente irritado.

- Recolha as garras. – disse Lilian assustando aqueles que não conheciam o personagem que gerou o codinome dele.

Ele recolheu apenas uma, e ao contrario do personagem, pareceu doer, e houve sangramento, que foi logo tratado pela sogra. E assim foi para todas as outras.

Quando o tratamento acabou ele transfigurou o banco em uma poltrona mais confortável. Cris se sentou ao seu lado.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Mione e Harry deu um breve sorriso, sabia que a amiga seria a primeira a questionar, já que não conseguia ver algo sem solução.

- O castelo foi invadido pelos novos aliados dos comensais. – disse Logan. – ou melhor dizendo, os comensais são os novos brinquedos deles.

- Quem são eles? – perguntou Tony ainda aborrecido.

- Eles são Demônios. – quem respondeu foi Cris.

- Demônios? – perguntou Rony horrorizado.

- Na academia não ouvimos falar disso. – disse Mel.

- Nem deveria. – disse Tiago. – Só vi uma referência disso em um livro, isso foi um inominável que me mostrou, apesar de que ele não acredita nisso.

- Conte a história. – Disse Mary.

- Alguém quer pipoca? – perguntou Dani, demonstrando que seria algo demorado.

- Para entender o que está acontecendo temos que voltar um pouco no tempo. - começou Logan. – Mais precisamente nos primórdios da humanidade. Nesta época existiam mais criaturas mágicas que hoje. Minhas formas animagas, como as do Lobinho, são prova disso. Dentre elas, existiam duas espécies bem desenvolvidas, que não viviam propriamente sobre a superfície. Eram os Anjos e os Demônios.

- Os Anjos são bem conhecidos, até mesmo religiões não mágicas os estudam. Eles possuem poderes semelhantes, variam com sua classe. – disse Dani. – Já os Demônios são diferentes. Eles são raças completamente diferentes, com poderes e formas diferentes entre si.

- A questão é de naquela época, houve uma guerra entre eles, para ver quem teria controle sobre os humanos. Os Anjos desejavam deixar que eles seguissem seu próprio caminho livremente, mas os Demônios os queriam para serem escravos.

- Parece que os Anjos venceram. – disse Sirius interrompendo e tentando mostrar sua inteligência.

- Se ocorreu mesmo, o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Remo.

- A grande Guerra mesmo foi vencida pelos Anjos, sim. Mas houve conseqüências para ambos os lados. Os demônios foram aprisionados nas profundezas do planeta. E uma legião dos Anjos foi corrompida, por quer que os humanos os reverenciassem, Eles são conhecidos como Anjos Caídos. – disse ele apontando para a tatuagem das costas. - Hoje são os demônios mais poderosos, os únicos que nunca saíram das profundezas, já possuem quem os reverenciem. Claro que isso não deixou os outros demônios muito felizes.

- Mas o que aconteceu com esses caras? – perguntou Fernanda.

- Eles foram banidos e aprisionados, como já disse o Ti. – disse Dani. – Mas descobriram brechas nas barreiras que os cercam. Na verdade são quatro, e cada uma barra níveis diferentes de Demônios.

- Isso, cada nível possui poderes únicos. Alguns podem possuir outros seres, alguns podem realizar magia, assim por diante. – disse Logan. – Os que atacaram até hoje foram demônios fracos, os que se queimaram no ministério, e os medianos hoje, e na Toca. Estes últimos são inumes a magia, como eu.

- O que eles querem aqui? Digo, se eles estão aqui há muito tempo, por que atacaram agora? – perguntou Tonks.

- Antes de sua derrota uma profecia foi feita. – disse o caçador completamente revoltado. – Eu odeio essas profecias. Mas vamos lá. "_Muitas eras se passaram quando surgirá uma chance dos seres da escuridão destruir os celestiais. A Chave nascerá marcada, por seres da Natureza, sobre a proteção do fogo. O Inimigo Transformado em Aliado se encarregará da Chave. Somente com o Sacrifício da Chave perante um Demônio abrirá os portais do Inferno._"

- Isso quer dizer Cris. – disse Mione hesitante.

- As profecias não são muito claras, às vezes. Mas essa é uma interpretação valida. – disse Logan. – E por isso estou em Hogwarts. Fui enviado para matar a chave.

Todos os homens da sala se levantaram e apontaram as varinhas para ele.

- Isso não vai adiantar. – Disse Cris, que olhava para o namorado. – Se ele quisesse realmente me matar ele teria feito isso. Ficamos muitas vezes sozinhos. Eu posso não ser a Chave.

Logan e Dani pareceram aliviados.

- Sim, nesta sala temos três candidatas. – Disse a loira. – mais precisamente as ruivas.

- Como assim? – perguntou Neville.

- Elas estão sobre a proteção do fogo. Mais precisamente de um animal que o controla.

- Os grifos. – disse Tony.

-Sim. – disse o auror de óculos. – Segundo estudos eles eram extremamente protetores.

- Mas onde você se encaixa nisso tudo? E por que não vai mais matar ninguém? – disse Gina.

- Pouco antes de Dani nascer, eu fui seqüestrado por demônios que atacaram a casa de uma amiga da mamãe. – disse ele com um suspiro, como se não gostasse disso. – Eles realizaram alguns rituais comigo. Apenas mexeram com meu sangue. Tentaram me converter em um Demônio. E numa destas acabaram revestindo meu esqueleto com adamantium, para garantir que eu fosse mais forte. E com elas as garras. Parece que eles também lêem quadrinhos. Eles queriam um bruxo, já que Rafael já tinha dado sinais de ser um caçador puro.

- Eles não contavam que eu fosse a bruxa da família. – disse Cris numa tentativa de piada. – E como ele é meio a meio, eles falharam e meu maninho fugiu mais poderoso. Ironicamente eles criaram o melhor Inimigos.

- Segundo os anciões, que é o conselho dos Caçadores, eu sou o Inimigo Transformado em Aliado, já que agora sou um demônio também. – disse Logan olhando para as mãos. – Eles me mandaram para cá no Baile de inverno para investigar. Não sabia da minha verdadeira missão. Mas quando vi Cris no baile, acabei esquecendo de tudo. E me portei como um adolescente normal. Não sabia nada sobre a profecia ou sobre ela estar marcada.

Tiago não ficou muito feliz com a parte do baile, mas estava meio aliviado por ele a proteger.

- Quando eu recebi a missão de matar Cris, eu aceitei, mas nunca a cumprirei. – disse Logan.

- A parte de se encarregar, não necessariamente quer dizer levar para os demônios. – disse Lilian. – Pode ser cuidar.

- Sim, eu pensei o mesmo. – disse Logan. – Assim com meu pai. Proteger é mais legal. Mas agora tenho que protegê-la dos dois lados. Os idiotas acham que só pode existir uma chave e sua morte pode ser o fim da profecia. Eu prefiro destruir os camaradas das profundezas.

- Como podemos combater esses demônios inumes a magia? – perguntou Mel.

- Com armas. – disse Cris. – Acho que devemos chamar o Rafael para ajudar a todos a usar as melhores.

- Sim, ele vai adorar. – disse Logan.

- Logan, eu poderia pedir para meu pai escrever isso. – disse Luna.

- Por mais que eu goste de você, e da revista de seu pai. Não posso permitir isso. – disse Logan com pesar. – Algumas coisas é melhor que não seja divulgada, pode causar mais dano que bem, ainda mais que é sobre assunto que muitos ignoram ou temem. E no momento todos que precisam saber, sabem.

- Tudo bem. – disse ela.

Mas ele nem ouviu, estava dormindo no ombro de Cris. Lilian o cobriu com uma manta e todos saíram da sala, menos a Cris, que continuou com ele.

Os aurores foram retirar os corpos espalhados pelo castelo, enquanto o resto voltou para sua casa.


	55. Treinamento

Capítulo 55 – Treinamento.

- Não saiu nada sobre o ataque no _Profeta_. – disse Tonks.

- Já era esperado. – disse Sirius. – Ninguém quer saber que seus filhos estavam sobre perigo, ou que Demônios estão soltos por ai.

- Sem contar que provavelmente tenha comensais infiltrados no Ministério e no Jornal, o que significa que nada vai ser informado. – disse Tiago. – Lembra que não foi divulgado que Harry foi atacado ano passado, mesmo que tenhamos conseguido pegar um deles.

- Isso está parecendo que Voldemort está de volta. – disse Mel.

- Acho que eu preferia ele. – disse Remo. – Nos sabíamos os limites dos poderes dele, e podíamos combater seus seguidores, mas esses caras são um mistério, nunca se sabe qual deles irá aparecer.

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou Mary.

- Ele anda conversando muito com Logan. – disse Lilian.

- Mas acho que devemos nos concentrar em aprender a usar as armas, parece que todos os demônios são suscetíveis a isso. – Tiago falou meio que não gostando muito disso.

- Eu só não queria que as crianças estivessem envolvidas. – disse Lilian.

- Infelizmente eles precisam mais que nós, já que o alvo principal é a Fada. – disse o moreno de óculos.

- Esse é meu maior medo. – disse a ruiva. – Pelo menos ela tem o Logan e o Harry com ela. Tenho pena de quem pegar esses dois com raiva.

* * *

Como alguns alunos tiveram contado com os demônios, apesar de não terem sofrido nada, nem perceberam a verdadeira identidade deles, boatos surgiram de todos os lados. Mas nenhum nem ao menos chegava perto da verdade, nem mesmo sobre Logan.

Por isso a escola continuava seu ritmo normal, apesar dos professores estarem apreensivos e terem aprendido um feitiço que afastaria qualquer demônio, um feitiço de fogo, mais potente que o Incêndio.

Dumbledore não encontrou nada que impedisse novamente a entrada dos demônios, já que impedir os comensais era necessário um herdeiro. Ela não conseguia achar rastros do Lorde Gryffindor.

As aulas estavam normais e cada dia chegava mais perto a data dos exames. Os alunos do quinto ano tiveram horários marcados com seus respectivos diretores de casa para aconselhamento sobre careira que seguiram.

Harry teve a sua vez durante uma aula de Poções, ele não queria perder essa aula, agora que eles não tinham mais o Seboso no comando da matéria. Mas ele não podia fazer mais nada, estava marcado e todos passariam por isso. Mione estava reclamando que perdeu a aula de Aritmancia.

Ele seguiu para a sala da Minerva tranquilamente.

Bateu e esperou autorização para entrar, fez isso só por formalidade, caso alguém aparecesse. Quando entrou viu que a professora não esboçou um sorriso quando acontecia sempre que ele a visitava sozinho ou com Cris.

Sabia que tinha algo errado. Olhou ao redor e viu uma mulher com uma veste rosa, sentada numa cadeira um pouco afastada. Ele a reconheceu era Dolores Umbridge, aquela que votou contra ele no julgamento.

- Bom dia, Potter. - disse a professora. – Sente-se. Você sabe que estamos aqui para uma orientação sobre as carreiras e os NOMs que você vai prestar.

- Hem Hem. – ouviu-se da Umbridge, mas Minerva ignorou.

- Você tem idéia de que carreira quer seguir? – perguntou Minerva mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Eu sei auror. – disse o menino de forma confiante, mais para ver a reação da Umbridge que para Minerva.

- Hem Hem. – novamente a assessora do ministro tenta chamar a atenção.

- Aceita uma pastilha para a garganta? – perguntou Minerva.

- Não, eu... – respondeu Dolores.

- Então não atrapalhe. – disse a professora.

- Mas eu gostaria de fazer umas observações. – disse a mulher novamente. Harry percebeu que ela estava perto de ver o que Minerva era capaz de fazer.

- E para isso que você veio, para observar, não para dar palpites. Atenha-se a apenas ver e anotar.

- Mas o senhor Potter não pode ser um auror, ele foi julgado. – disse Umbridge.

- Se a senhora não se recorda, mas ele foi considerado como a versão verdadeira, portanto não sofreu nenhuma penalização por isso, nem mesmo nos registros mágicos. Apesar de você achar o contrário. – disse Minerva. – Acredito que todos os aurores ficariam muito felizes em ter o filho de um dos seus melhores companheiros com eles, e não será a sua opinião medíocre que será ouvida.

- Que matérias eu devo estudar? – perguntou Harry como se não tivesse mais ninguém ali, e também para evitar que a tia-avó fizesse algo que não era próprio dela.

-Você precisa de 5 NOMs, por motivos de serem necessários eu aconselho Transfiguração, Feitiços, Herbologia, DCAT e Poções.

- Segundo o Histórico do Senhor Potter, ele não é um bom aluno em Poções. – se intrometeu novamente a assessora.

- Se você está se referindo ao período em que o Professor desta matéria era Severo Snape, ele não seria levado em consideração depois da tentativa de assassinato e do julgamento. Então eles olharam para suas notas, que são muito boas. Agora se a senhora quiser continuar na minha sala, acredito que seja melhor permanecer calada por vontade própria ou terei que fazer isso por meio de um feitiço.

Vendo que não poderia fazer mais nada, Umbridge começou a escrever furiosamente.

Enquanto acertavam todos os detalhes, inclusive as notas que os professores aceitavam em suas classes de NIEMs, os dois conversaram mentalmente.

- "Ela está aqui para ver como são feitas os aconselhamentos ou para vigiar?" – perguntou Harry.

- "Apesar de não conseguirem relacionar essa víbora aos comensais, acredito que seja para vigiar, já que ela prefere ver os grifinórios, e nenhum sonserino foi 'observado' mesmo eles tendo potencial para entrar no ministério."

- "Melhor ficar de olha nela, então."

- "Logan acha que ela é inofensiva. Que nenhum demônio ia querer alguém assim associada a eles, ia queimar o filme."

- "Ele esteve aqui? E como ele conversou com você?"

- "Dumbledore pediu para que eu o aconselhasse, para seguir o padrão da escola, e como eu sou amiga da mãe dele, fui a escolha obvia. Conversamos em Português, devia ter visto a cara dela, quando não entendia nada, até mesmo tentou um feitiço tradutor, mas sabe com o menino é atento, ela deve até agora estar ouvindo um zumbido."

* * *

Logan e Rafael fizeram um treinamento especial para todos de forma que evitava que os alunos ficassem sobrecarregados. Rafael estava escondido no castelo, dormindo no quarto do irmão, e nem mesmo Dumbledore sabia de sua presença.

Quem pareceu não gostar muito disso, foi Sirius, que percebeu a troca de olhares entre a filha e o caçador.

A primeira etapa foi armas de longo alcance como arcos, flechas e lanças. Para as meninas eles preferiram o uso do arco simples, que era mais leve, e para os homens foi feito uma besta para cada assim teriam maior alcance. Para facilitar um pouco, Logan e Dani executaram um feitiço que fazia uma nova flecha que aparecesse quando a arma era acionada apenas pelo dono.

Apesar dos caçadores utilizarem armas de fogo, não acharam bom ensinar a manusear por ter maior risco de acidentes, e estes serem fatais.

Eles logo pegaram o jeito da arma, principalmente depois que Mione encontrou um feitiço de pontaria, o que não ajudou muito, já que sempre que tinha um pequeno torneio quem ganhava era Dani, que não utilizava nenhum feitiço. Claro que os caçadores não disputavam, já que tinham mira muito boa naturalmente.

O maior problema foi quando passaram para armas de curto alcance, como espadas, punhais e bastão. Não que eles demoraram para ganhar habilidade com as armas, foi que eles aprenderam a usar versões de madeira delas, com um pequeno feitiço que simulava muito bem as características das espadas, como peso e comportamento ao cortar o ar, mas continuava a ser de madeira quando encostava em alguém.

Os gêmeos se revoltaram, principalmente depois que Harry e Logan travaram uma simulação com as suas próprias.

- Isso é uma injustiça. – disse George.

- Eles são mais novos e usam espadas de verdade. – disse Fred.

- Concordo com eles. – disse Sirius, que sempre arranjava uma desculpa para reclamar de Rafael.

- Pai. – disse Fernanda. – Eles têm uma razão para isso, e foi o Harry quem pediu. E só você reclama.

- Nós já pegamos o jeito delas. – disse o auror. – Podemos mudar.

- Você acredita nisso? – perguntou Rafael. – Vamos fazer um teste. Vocês três contra mim, se vocês encostarem a espada em mim, mudam para a de verdade. Se não, continuam sem reclamar.

Pontas prevendo o que ia acontecer jogou a espada que usava para treinar para o brasileiro, enquanto Logan pedia para ele pegar leve e Harry afastava o pessoal.

Sirius se posicionou diretamente a frente de Rafael e fez sinais para que os gêmeos o circundassem e atacassem sempre que possível.

A surra foi muito grande, já que nenhum golpe desferido pelo caçador teve um bloqueio eficiente e os três saíram do duelo com mais hematomas do que em uma temporada toda de quadribol.

- Agora vocês vão ver o que uma arma de verdade pode fazer. – disse Harry.

Ele se posicionou na frente de um grande bloco de pedra e deu um golpe na pedra descendente. Inicialmente nada aconteceu, mas um segundo depois, o bloco se partiu em dois e o corte foi perfeito.

- Isso pode acontecer com vocês. Já que não usei nenhum feitiço nela. Fiquem contentes com seus hematomas. – disse o moreno.

A partir daí eles pararam de reclamar.


	56. Não Mexa com o Tempo

Capítulo 56 – Não Mexa com o Tempo.

Harry não estava conseguindo dormir, não era preocupação com os demônios. Simplesmente estava sem sono.

Pegou sua capa e resolveu que iria passear pelo castelo. Quem sabe assim ele se cansava e conseguia dormir.

Alguma coisa o levou até o quarto andar, provavelmente o fato de que tanto Filch e Madame Nor-r-ra estivesse patrulhando os corredores acima, e Pirraça estar colocando algumas armadilhas nos abaixo.

Ele escutou vozes, e pensou em entrar em uma passagem secreta que ele sabia ter por ali, mas achou muito arriscado, já que veriam que ela se abriu. Então se aproximou o máximo que conseguiu da parede para evitar que alguém esbarrasse nele.

- Eu ainda não consegui encaixar a profecia nesse tempo. – era Dumbledore quem dizia. – Não havia nada relacionado com demônios.

- Nem sempre essas profecias podem ser lidas de forma direta. – disse Minerva. – Você sabe tanto quanto eu que Adivinhação é um ramo impreciso.

- Sei bem disso. – a voz do diretor pareceu ficar mais distante, indicando que ele entrara em sua sala.

Era a segunda vez que Harry presenciava algo relacionado com essa profecia. E ele sabia que não tinha nada com aquela que ele e Gina tinham escutado. Já que essa falava abertamente de um demônio.

Só tinha uma pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo a resolver isso. Fenrir.

Ele aparatou no seu quarto, torcendo para não acordar nenhum dos seus colegas, e se felicitando por não ter tido essa idéia antes, assim não teria escutado essa conversa.

Seguiu para o refugio dos grifos com o Livro.

- Fenrir, tenho uma pergunta para você. – disse Harry abrindo O Livro.

- Manda. – disse Fenrir.

- Eu ouvi agora a pouco Dumbledore comentando algo sobre uma profecia, você sabe algo sobre isso?

- Antes que eu nascesse uma profecia foi feita. Esse foi o motivo pelo qual Voldemort me perseguia. Com certeza outra foi feita depois que mudei o tempo. Ainda tem Adivinhação na grade?

- Sim, mas o que isso tem haver.

- Dumbledore estava pensando em acabar com essa matéria. Até que uma pessoa se ofereceu para o cargo, por ser descendente de uma profetisa famosa. Ele ia recusar, mas de repente, não mais que de repente, a mariposa cintilante fez a profecia que arruinou a minha vida e por conseqüente a sua. Dizia que somente eu poderia destruir o cara de cobra, não nestas palavras, mas são estas que valem. Voldemort ficou sabendo de parte da profecia e resolveu que deveria me matar logo, meus pais se esconderam, mas foram triados e mortos. Quando ele foi me matar acabou recebendo de volta o feitiço e desapareceu por anos, até voltar no torneio.

- Então essa profecia deve unir nós dois.

- Acredito que sim, que alguma forma.

Um silêncio pairou por alguns segundo quando os dois pensavam.

- Essa foi a metade de conversa mais estranha que eu já ouvi. – disse alguém de um local que não era iluminado pela toca que Harry havia acendido.

- Logan. – disse Harry.

- Quem mais conseguiria chegar aqui? – disse o caçador.

- O que você faz aqui? Está me espionando?

- Eu cheguei primeiro, logo depois do jantar. – disse o menino de cabelo azul, sem tirar os olhos dos jardins do castelo. – Eu estou de vigia para evitar outros ataques. Eles gostam muito da Lua Nova. Algo haver com os lobisomens. Acredito eu que a pessoa que você está conversando ai seja você mesmo estou certo.

- Sim e aposto que tem algo a acrescentar. – disse Harry de forma divertida.

- Tenho. Isso que está acontecendo é resultado da sua viagem no tempo. – disse Logan sem se abalar.

- Como você sabe?

- Li nos jornais da época da queda de Voldemort que um primo do seu pai participou, o mais interessante era que ele era conhecido pelo apelido de Fenrir. E ele esteve presente no mesmo período que apareceu Lord Gryffindor, os dois sumindo no mesmo período juntamente com Gina Weasley.

- Gina? – perguntou Harry para o Livro.

- Eu ia te contar quando fosse necessário. – respondeu o Livro.

- Boa idéia essa de guardar sua personalidade em um livro mágico. – disse Logan se aproximando.

- Você pode não vê-lo você só escutou o que eu disse. Como sabe disso?

- Mamãe tem um desses. Eu só consigo ler saindo de casa, mas isso é irrelevante. Eu posso identificar magias. Sem contar que eu tenho as lembranças da outra realidade, aquela que você enfrentou Voldemort ou seria sua versão que está no livro?

- Como? Nem mesmo Dumbledore se lembra.

- Você usou um item mágico para viajar no tempo, e eu estava em Hogwarts naquele momento, monitorando a batalha. Logo não fui atingido pela mudança do tempo de forma completa. Sem contar que mamãe tem visões sobre isso também, assim como Dani.

- Eu me lembro da Mione comentando que coisas terríveis aconteceram com quem mexeu no tempo. – disse Fenrir, e Harry repetiu para Logan, para que ele entendesse.

- Sim, neste caso é justamente o fato que com a queda de Voldemort abriu-se um buraco para que as forças das trevas crescessem. O que foi aproveitado pelos demônios, que expandiram seus domínios.

- Mas o que isso tem com a profecia.

- Pelo que eu entendi da meia conversa, há duas profecias. E na primeira vez tentaram roubá-la.

- É verdade. – disse Fenrir.

- Acredito que seja ela que eles tentaram roubar na invasão ao ministério meses atrás. – Disse Logan.

- Precisamos pegá-la antes. – disse Harry.

- Sim, mas antes temos os NOMs, e sua mãe me mata de forma bem dolorosa, se eu te ajudar a fazer qualquer coisa antes.

- Nem me lembra. Mione está no meu pé por isso. O pior é que Tony ajuda.

* * *

A Sala Precisa novamente parecia uma sala de estudos. Estavam todos espalhados pelo local em grupo ou duplas. Os alunos do quinto ano estudavam para os NOMs, que começariam na próxima semana. Enquanto as do quarto para os exames finais, assim como Dani. A loirinha estava sentada em uma mesa com o irmão e Cris.

- Eu não vejo a hora disso acabar e poder ficar com você mais tempo. – disse Harry para Gina, tomando cuidado para que ninguém mais ouvisse.

- Eu também não. Mas teremos dois meses para isso. – disse a ruiva. – O problema é que ano que vem é minha vez e no outro você fará os NIEMs e me abandonará aqui nesse castelo enorme.

- Eu nunca faria isso. – disse ele. – Sem contar que você vai ter a companhia das meninas para te distrair um pouco. E sempre que a saudade for mais forte, eu posso te visitar.

* * *

Os exames começaram e somente a parte teórica deu algum problema para eles, já que estavam mais que preparados. Hermione ficou inconformada por errar uma tradução na prova de Runas e Rony sabia que tinha ido mal na prova de Adivinhação.

- Pelo menos posso largar essa matéria agora. – disse o ruivo.

- Devia ter feito que nem eu e largado no terceiro ano, ou como o Harry que nem começou. – disse Mione.

- Você está certa, aquela aula era uma tortura e cada dia era um morto diferente.

- Aposto que se eu estivesse na aula o alvo sempre seria eu. – disse Harry.

- Mas claro, você é o único que se mete em confusões mortais. – disse Tony.

- Eu, e você que convidou Flávia para sair. – disse o moreno.

- Não, não tenho medo do Tio Si-Sirius. – respondeu.

- Quem está fazendo o Tony gaguejar? – perguntou a menina citada.

- Papai. – disse Fernanda chegando com ela. – ele sempre gagueja ao lembrar disso.

- Isso não tem graça. – disse o filho do lobisomem.

- Não se preocupe, vou sair com o Rafael no mesmo dia, então ele não vai pegar no pé de vocês. – disse Fernanda.

- Quando o tio Almofadinhas vai entender. – disse Cris. – O papai aceita o meu namoro muito bem.

- Vai ver porque Logan não tem medo dele, nunca teve. – disse Gina. – Agora o Tony.

Todos riram.


	57. Departamento de Misterios

Capítulo 57 – Departamento de Mistério

Era o último dia dos NOMs, e a tarde seria o exame de História da Magia. Harry sabia que teria problemas para lembrar de alguns nomes e datas, mas não era isso que mais o preocupava. Ele acordou novamente com a sensação de que algo iria acontecer.

Essa sensação só se aliviava quando estava perto de Gina. Mas esse tempo era limitado, já que ambos tinham exames para fazer.

Foi assim que ele foi fazer sua prova. Ele até que estava conseguindo responder de forma satisfatória as perguntas até que chegou em uma sobre a Conferência Internacional. Era uma das últimas, e ele não conseguia se lembrar direito da resposta, sabia que tinha algo com os vampiros e uma disputa em Liechtenstein, mas não conseguia juntar as duas informações.

Olhou para frente, onde estava sentada a Parvati, e pensou que seria bem legal saber Leglimência, e poder obter a resposta da menina, mesmo que Mione não gostasse que ele fizesse isso.

A borboleta que a colega usava no cabelo começou a chamar sua atenção, e ele começou a pensar em ver uma no cabelo vermelho de Gina.

_Sem mais nem menos ele estava andando por um corredor frio e escuro, que o fazia lembrar do Departamento de Mistérios, andando de forma decisiva e firme, às vezes começando a correr, determinado a chegar ao seu destino finalmente... Uma porta escura se abriu para ele e estava então na sala circular com muitas portas..._

_Atravessou o chão de pedra e a segunda porta... Trechos de luz dançavam nas paredes e no chão e havia um estranho clique mecânico mas não havia tempo para explorar, tinha que se apressar..._

_Correu os últimos metros para a terceira porta que se abriu exatamente como as outras..._

_Agora estava na sala com o tamanho de uma catedral, cheia de estantes e esferas de vidro... Seu coração estava batendo muito rápido agora... Conseguiria agora... Quando chegou ao número noventa e sete virou e se apressou pelo corredor entre duas estantes..._

_Mas havia uma forma estranha no final do corredor, uma forma negra se movendo como um animal ferido... O estômago de Harry contraiu com o medo... Com a excitação..._

_Uma voz que parecia sair de sua própria boca, uma voz aguda, fria e vazia, totalmente sem aparência humana..._

_- Pegue-a pra mim... Levante-a agora... Eu não posso tocá-la... Mas você pode..._

_A forma negra no chão mudou um pouco. Harry viu uma mão com dedos longos e brancos se elevar como seu próprio braço... Escutou a voz aguda e fria dizer "Crucio!"._

_O homem no chão deixou escapar um grito de dor, tentando se levantar mas caiu novamente, contorcendo-se. Harry estava gargalhando. Levantou sua varinha e o feitiço cessou e a figura gemeu e ficou imóvel._

_- Lord Voldemort está esperando..._

_Muito vagarosamente, seus braços tremendo, o homem no chão levantou seus ombros alguns centímetros e levantou sua cabeça. Seu rosto estava ensangüentado e abatido, torcido pela dor porém rígido e desafiante..._

_- Terá que me matar... - sussurrou Sirius._

_- Sem dúvida eu farei no final - disse a voz fria. - Mas você vai pegá-la para mim primeiro, Black... Você pensa que já sofreu o suficiente? Pense novamente... Nós temos horas pela frente e ninguém para ouvir você gritar..._

_Mas alguém gritou enquanto Voldemort baixava sua varinha novamente; alguém berrou e caiu ao lado de uma mesa quente no chão de pedra frio; _Harry acordou quando bateu no chão, ainda gritando, sua cicatriz ardendo como fogo, enquanto todo o Salão Principal irrompeu ao seu lado.

Apesar de ter certeza que aquilo não era uma sonho, era algo mais parecido com o sonho que teve com o Sr Weasley antes do Natal. Mas podia ver Sirius perto dele, já que quem o ajudava a se levantar, era seu pai.

- O senhor está bem? – perguntou Tofty, o examinador.

- Estou. – disse ele apertando a cicatriz.

- Você ainda pode terminar a sua prova. – disse o examinador.

- "Está mesmo bem, filho." – perguntou Tiago.

- "Não, mas posso terminar, foi apenas um pesadelo"- respondeu Harry.

- "Se você diz."

Harry até tentou escrever algo, mas não saía nada satisfatório, coisa que ele não ligou, não ia fazer mais essa matéria.

- O que aconteceu, Harry? – perguntou Mione assim que eles saíram do Salão Principal.

- Eu dormi, e tive um pesadelo. – disse Harry, não olhando para os amigos.

- Tem certeza que foi só isso? – perguntou Tony. – Você não acha melhor ir ver a sua mãe?

- Não eu estou bem, acho que dormi mal essas noites por causa do nervosismo das provas. – respondeu o moreno.

- Quando a Gina souber. – disse Rony.

- Se alguém contar pra ela, vai se ver comigo. – disse Harry. – Eu mesmo vou falar com ela, sozinho.

- Tudo bem. – disse os três.

E foi o que ele realmente fez. Assim que encontrou com a ruiva a puxou para um canto do salão comunal e contou tudo.

- Só não queria que você ficasse preocupada. – disse no final. – Você sabe como as coisas aqui ganham dimensões inimagináveis.

- Você sabia que fica lindo preocupado. – disse ela com um sorriso. – Eu aprendi a filtrar tudo o que dizem neste castelo, ainda mais quando o assunto é você.

- Esse povo devia aprender a cuidar da sua própria vida. – disse ele resmungando.

- Sim, devia. – disse ela. – Vamos dar motivos para eles falarem.

Harry entendeu bem o recado e a puxou para um beijo.

Depois de quinze minutos se beijando eles sentiram dois pares de mãos os afastando.

- Não queremos sobrinho ainda. – disse Fred.

- E também não queremos ver eles sendo feitos. – completou George.

- Deixem de ser estraga prazeres. – disse Gina. – A gente nunca ia fazer nada na frente de todo mundo. Vocês têm que se preocupar quando estamos sozinhos.

- A nossa vida não interessa a mais ninguém. – disse Harry. – O que fazemos ou deixamos de fazer, e coisa nossa. Vocês não vão querer que a Molly fique sabendo de algumas coisinhas que vocês andaram aprontando aqui, vão?

- Você não tem nada contra a gente, Potter. – disse George.

- Tudo o que fazemos todos sabem. – disse Fred.

- Vestiário do campo, armário de vassouras do quinto andar, sala precisa, torre de astronomia, Sala de transfiguração, Masmorras.

- Pode parar, já entendemos. – disse Fred.

- Fique em silêncio, e deixamos vocês namorar em paz. – falou George.

- Quem são vocês para decidir isso? – perguntou Gina.

- O chantagista aqui é o seu namorado. – disse Fred.

- E dos bons, guardou as informações para hora certa. – disse George.

- Vai se um exemplo para nossos filhos, sobrinhos... – disse Fred fingindo chorar.

- Não liga para eles. – disse Harry no ouvido da Gina. – Eles só estão tentando fazer o papel de protetores, só para manter a fama, já que estão indo embora de Hogwarts.

- Você tem razão. – disse ela. – Harry, você não fica chateado se eu disser que vamos ter uma festinha no dormitório das meninas daqui a pouco.

- Por que eu ficaria? Nós não nascemos grudados, e você pode se divertir com as suas amigas.

- E que você vai ficar sozinho, aturando os meninos irritados por isso.

- Não acho que vou treinar um pouco com o Logan. – disse ele sabendo que realmente precisava que a ruiva não soubesse o que ele ia fazer, senão ia querer ir com eles, assim como a irmã. – Às vezes não dá para endurecer o treinamento com os gêmeos e Sirius presentes.

- Então eu já vou. – disse a ruiva. – Cris acabou de chegar, e as meninas já estão subindo.

- Tchauzinho. – disse Harry.

Assim que a menina subiu as escadas, Harry saiu do salão e correu para a Sala Precisa, onde ele imaginou que estaria Logan. Realmente o caçador estava lá, fazendo movimentos lentos com um bastão de madeira.

- E mais fácil corrigir erros, quando se vê o movimento. – disse Logan ao ver a cara do cunhado.

- Quando vamos? – perguntou Harry sabendo que ele sabia muito bem do que se tratava.

- Assim que anoitecer, não podemos entrar lá com muita gente. Nosso objetivo é que ninguém saiba que entramos. Acredito que você saiba onde ir.

- Não entendi isso. – disse Harry.

- Se eu me lembro bem, você sonhou algo durante a prova, uma viagem ao Departamento de Mistérios. E se encontrava na Sala de Profecias. Assim como ocorreu da outra vez, e você despencou para lá com seus amigos.

- Fenrir sabe então.

- Sim, ele 'roubou' a profecia também.

Harry tirou o Livro do bolso, e perguntou para Fenrir tudo sobre a outra invasão. Enquanto Logan continuava com seus movimentos.

Assim que o sol se pôs, eles aparataram para frente da entrada de visitantes do Ministério. Mesmo podendo aparatar lá dentro, isso ativaria as defesas e chamaria os aurores.

Harry entrou na cabine de telefone quebrado e digitou os números para dar acesso ao interior do prédio.

- Sejam Bem Vindos ao Ministério da Magia. – disse uma voz feminina. – Digam seus nomes e o motivo de sua visita.

Harry chegou a abrir a boca, mas o brasileiro foi mais rápido.

- Tom Cruise e Brad Pitt, viemos fazer um workshop para o nosso próximo filme.

- Recolham os crachás e tenham uma boa visita. – disse novamente a voz feminina, enquanto a cabine começou a abaixar.

- Toma, fica como recordação de como é fácil entrar aqui. – disse Logan repassando o crachá com o nome de Tom Cruise.

- Eu por que você é o Brad Pitt?

- A idéia foi minha. – disse ele. – Agora vamos que temos um filme para rodar.

Quando a cabine finalmente parou, eles olharam para o salão de entrada, e tudo parecia estar no lugar.

- Tem algo errado, sempre tem alguém ali naquela mesa. – disse Harry apontando para a mesa vazia.

- Eles também estão aqui. – Foi tudo que Logan falou.

- Foi assim da outra vez. – disse Fenrir aparecendo no ombro de Harry.

- Ei, não era para você estar no livro? – perguntou o moreno.

- Sim, mas tecnicamente o livro está aberto no seu bolso, impedido de fechar por alguma coisa, então eu posso aparecer. – disse o holograma.

- Peça para ele indicar o caminho, ele já fez isso antes. – disse Logan.

Eles seguiram para o elevador, que seria o caminho mais rápido para o Departamento de Mistérios. Harry assim que a porta se abriu estava com a varinha em punho pronto para brigar, mas não havia ninguém no corredor.

Ele olhou para Logan, que parecia estar tranqüilo, como se fosse um passeio pelo ministério, mas percebeu que seu olhar era o felino e seus caninos estavam grandes, ele estava pronto para a briga também.

Entraram em uma sala circular cheia de portas idênticas a primeira.

- Não feche a porta. – disse Fenrir, mas era tarde de mais e Harry já havia fechado a porta e a sala começou a girar.

- Pelo menos aqui tem alguma segurança. – disse Logan. – A pessoa fica perdida até alguém encontrar e a prender, se a encontrarem.

- Vamos testando as portas até achar a certa, mas sem fechar. – disse Harry.

Eles abriram uma porta, que dava para uma sala rebaixada com arquibancadas ao redor e no centro um tablado com um arco de pedra, e neste havia um véu.

- O véu da Morte. – disse Fenrir, sendo repetido para Logan por Harry.

- Está ouvindo as vozes? – perguntou o menino de cabelo azul.

- Sim, sussurros, mas não consigo entender. – respondeu ele. – quem sabe se chegarmos mais perto.

Ele e Logan desceram as escadas e se aproximaram.

- Harry, temos que ir. – disse Fenrir. – As ruivas vão ficar preocupadas com vocês se vocês demorarem.

- Ruivas. – disse Harry o despertando assim como Logan. – Vamos embora.

Eles relutantemente voltaram para a sala circular, e encostaram a porta, para não caírem em tentação.

Testaram mais uma porta, mas essa não abriu, mas não tiveram curiosidade para tentar algo mágico nela.

A próxima sala, era brilhante, e demoraram um pouco a se acostumarem com as luzes. A sala era cheia de relógios com seus movimentos e barulhos.

- É essa sala. – disse Harry.

- Já que estamos aqui, temos que providenciar a viagem no tempo. – disse Fenrir.

- Viagem no tempo? Como Assim? – perguntou Harry.

- O tempo é continuo. Se você altera o passado, modificando assim o seu presente e futuro, isso se torna parte dele. – quem explicou foi Logan. – Assim você tem que voltar ao passado para realizar as mudanças novamente. Se isso não ocorrer as conseqüências podem ser catastróficas.

- Como assim? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu quase desapareci no passado, depois de uma briga feia entre nossos pais. Se eu não existir, Voldemort não é eliminado, assim como tudo o que você conhece é destruído. – disse Fenrir.

- Certo. – disse Harry depois de transmitir as palavras de Fenrir. – Vamos encontrar logo esse maldito vira-tempo.

Fenrir indicou o armário que continha os instrumentos.

- Não é nenhum deles. – disseram Fenrir e Logan ao mesmo tempo.

- Não tem nenhum com magia o suficiente, dentro do armário para viagens no tempo. Esqueceu que posso ver a magia presente?

- Se não está aqui onde pode estar? – perguntou Harry.

Logan apontou para o armário. O que deixou o menino confuso. Mas de repente o armário começou a se mexer, revelando a parede de trás dele. Harry observou bem e viu que uma das pedras era diferente.

- Está naquela pedra? – perguntou Harry.

- Faz sentido, já que destruímos todos os vira-tempos daquela vez. – disse Fenrir.

- Como faremos para pegar? – disse Harry encostando a mão no local.

- Você poderia se lembrar mais vezes que eu também sou um caçador e em ambientes mágicos as coisas são diferentes. Uma barreira mágica não funciona comigo. – disse Logan colocando a mão na pedra e tirando o vira-tempo de lá. – Toma. Coloque isso no pescoço, assim ele gera uma proteção e fica inquebrável.

- Certo. – disse Harry, colocando o colar com a ampulheta, enquanto Logan colocava o armário no lugar.

Seguiram pela sala, e viram uma jarra de cristal que era a fonte da luz da sala, dentro dela havia um pequeno ovo, que ia subindo pela jarra, e se abria aparecendo um passarinho, que ia voando e quando chegava ao topo, caía, regredindo para ovo, voltando a subir e repetir o ciclo. Harry riu ao constatar que Gina ia adorar ver isso. Mas logo se concentrou novamente no que tinha ido fazer.

- A Sala das Profecias. – disse Fenrir quando eles entraram na próxima sala.

- Temos que encontrar o número 97. – disse Harry e eles seguiram pelas prateleiras até o número dito.

Eles começaram a procurar entre elas uma que pudesse remeter a Harry.

Logan acabou parando antes como se analisasse uma profecia, e rapidamente conjurou uma esfera de vidro idêntica a profecia, e trocou-a pela verdadeira guardando no bolso.

- Deve ser essa. – disse Harry, apontando para uma que estava com a uma placa com os seguintes dizeres:

Lord Voldemort e Anjo (?) – S.P.T. para A.P.W.B.D.

Harry pegou a profecia e fez o mesmo gesto que Logan, mesmo sem saber. Conjurou uma esfera de vidro e guardou a verdadeira em seu bolso que estava o Livro, que garantiria maior proteção. E o fez de forma que ninguém visse, apesar de saber que Logan saberia o que ele fez.

- Me dê isso Potter. – disse uma voz atrás dele.

* * *

NA

Feliz Natal, pessoal. Sei que é adiantado, mas melhor previnir.

Mago Merlin


	58. Brincando com os comensais

Capítulo 58 – Brincando com os Comensais.

- Me dê isso Potter. – disse uma voz atrás dele.

- Por quê? Não tem seu nome aqui, Malfoy. – disse Harry.

- Depois falam que Azkaban é segura. – disse Logan. – Esses aí acabaram de fugir e já estão aqui enchendo o saco.

- Nós somos superiores, ninguém pode nos manter presos. – disse Bellatrix.

- Vocês, ou a maioria de vocês aqui, estiveram presos por quase vinte anos, e sempre precisando de alguém para liderar, depois falam que são superiores. – disse o brasileiro.

- Você tem razão. – disse Harry começando a andar para longe dos comensais junto com Logan.

- Ficam só falando e não fazem nada. Pelo que li, os marotos derrotaram eles facilmente.

Os dois estão se afastando.

- Não se façam de espertinhos. – disse Malfoy. – Voltem aqui.

- Ele ainda acha que manda na gente. – disse Logan.

- Acho que é coisa do Chefe anterior deles. – disse Harry.

- Não falem assim do Lorde das trevas. – disse Bellatrix se preparando para lançar um feitiço em Harry.

- Não. – impediu Lucius Malfoy. – Precisamos do Potter vivo, ainda não sabemos o que a profecia diz. E você pode danificar a profecia.

O feitiço foi desviado batendo em uma prateleira destruindo duas esferas, de onde saíram vultos brancos falando algo que ninguém se preocupou em escutar. Os dois meninos trocaram um olhar de entendimento.

- Mas podemos nos livrar do outro. – disse o loiro lançando a maldição da morte em Logan, novamente.

- Isso dói, sabia? – reclamou o brasileiro.

- Acho que não. – disse Harry. – Ele nunca conversou com ninguém que sobreviveu a uma destas.

- Isso quer dizer eu e você.

- Basicamente.

- Ele tem um amuleto que o protege. – disse Malfoy, se lembrando do julgamento. – E só retirar.

Mas nenhum comensal conseguiu agir, os dois lançaram feitiços redutores nas prateleiras o que lançou as esferas sobre eles, assim como pedaços de madeira e vidro. O que deu uma vantagem, já que os comensais se protegeram.

Eles correram para longe, mas não fugindo, esperando que eles os seguissem, assim eles viravam os caçadores, e os comensais a caça, invertendo o jogo.

No fim do corredor, eles trocaram mais um olhar, desta vez bestial, e cada um seguiu para um lado, na táctica dividir para conquistar.

Harry pode ver que tiveram sucesso, ao ouvir passos de apenas parte dos comensais atrás dele. Mas estava atento, sabendo que alguns poderiam ter corrido para a saída, em vez de correr atrás dele.

Dando um giro completo no corpo, lançou feitiços contra o grupo que o seguia. Dois corpos caíram petrificados no chão. Pela força dos feitiços demorariam muito para se levantar, mesmo com o contra feitiço.

Conseguiu chegar na porta de saída. Antes ouviu gritos de dor, sabia que Logan estava se divertindo.

Encontrou com três o esperando na sala do tempo, estes não perderam tempo e lançaram feitiços contra ele. Instintivamente o moreno conjurou um feitiço, fazendo com que os feitiços voltassem contra os agressores.

Um não conseguiu desviar e acabou inconsciente no chão. Os outros acertaram o armário com os viratempos, que tombou para frente, fazendo com que os objetos quebrassem. Mas um fenômeno interessante aconteceu, como a areia de dentro deles se espalhou o armário voltou a ficar inteiro e novamente caindo, repetindo o ciclo.

Mas Harry não parou para ver. Ele já estava duelando com os dois comensais, que estavam impressionados com a habilidade do moreno.

Harry, por sua vez estava chocado que Voldemort quisesse conquistar o mundo mágico com servos tão fracos. Mas ele estava se segurando para não usar seus poderes e chamar mais atenção. Por isso acabou acertando um belo soco em um deles que caiu perto do armário.

Sua cabeça ultrapassou a zona onde ocorria o fenômeno de ciclo do tempo, e ela começou a envelhecer rapidamente, depois rejuvelhecer e se tornar um bebê, sendo com essa cabeça que ele se levantou, e agindo como um bebê.

Harry logo estuporou o comensal restante e começou se preparou para a próxima leva, que não demorou a chegar.

Mais comensais chegaram liderados pela Bellatrix, entre eles Rabicho. Assim que passaram pela porta, Harry lançou uma variedade de feitiços acertando metade, que pararam pelo choque de ver o companheiro com a cabeça diminuída.

Mais uma troca de raios aconteceu com Harry levando a melhor, provavelmente os comensais estavam se segurando para não matá-lo e assim destruir a profecia como Malfoy ordenou. Este deve ter ido atrás de Logan, pensou Harry, eles sempre vão atrás de vingança.

Logo só restava Bellatrix e Rabicho em pé na frente do garoto. O animago traidor só estava consciente porque se escondeu atrás de uma mesa, evitando os feitiços. Mas logo que viu que seria o próximo se transformou e fugiu.

- Agora só eu e você Bella. – disse Harry.

- Eu não sou como esses idiotas que você derrotou. – disse ela. – Sou a melhor comensal.

- O que não impediu de ser derrotada duas vezes em Hogsmeade e presa por simples alunos.

Isso só fez a raiva da mulher aumentar e tentar acertar o moreno com tudo, mas sem nem ao menos acertá-lo.

Vendo que não ia vencer a bruxa corre para fora da sala, indo para a sala das portas.

Harry não entendeu a vontade que deu em seguir a mulher, era algo incontrolável e irracional. Sabia que não precisava se preocupar com o cunhado, então seguiu em frente.

Ele viu a bruxa pegar um elevador para subir logo entrou no próximo.

Bellatrix estava quase chegando às lareiras, quando o grifinório saiu do elevador. Ele então lançou uma labareda e fechou o caminho dela.

- Acha mesmo que vou deixar você sair assim tão fácil. – disse ele quando ele olhou para trás.

- O bebê Potter quer brincar mais? – perguntou ela de um jeito insano.

- Quem estava fugindo do bebê era você. – disse Harry. – Você quer a profecia? Eu te entrego.

Harry viu a ansiedade nos olhos dela, quando pousavam na esfera que ainda estava na sua mão esquerda.

- Pegue. – disse ele lançando o globo para cima.

A bruxa correu para ficar na trajetória, mas um feitiço lançado por Harry fez com que o vidro virasse pó.

-Ops, acho que isso estava carregado. – disse Harry olhando para a varinha. – Você acha mesmo que eu ia de dar a Profecia? Você deve ser louca mesmo.

Bellatrix tentou novamente acerta Harry, mas não conseguiu. Sempre tentando apagar o fogo.

Desesperada, Bellatrix quase suspira aliviada quando as chamas somem, mas quando se vira encara Dumbledore. Ao lado do diretor estavam Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin, Quim Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody e outros aurores, todos com suas varinhas apontadas para ela.

Mas ela viu uma saída. O ministro Fudge acabava de surgir de uma lareira, ela jogou uma maldição na direção dele, e entrou no espaço. Contando que as lareiras do ministério não precisam de pó de flo, ela desapareceu.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo. – ordenou Fudge com uma estranha combinação de roupas, um pijama de seda, um sobretudo machado e seu inseparável chapéu de coco. – Os alarmes dispararam lá em casa.

- Acho que posso ter ativado alguns quando acertei alguns dos comensais. – disse Logan chegando dos elevadores. – tem alguns desacordados pelo Departamento de Mistério todo.

- Vivos? – perguntou Tiago.

- Da última vez que eu vi estavam. Não posso garantir agora. – disse o caçador. – Nem pelos que seguiram Harry, apesar de achar que ele não mataria ninguém assim tão facilmente.

- Ainda não entendo o que duas crianças fazem no Ministério. – disse Fugde.

- Eu solicitei que eles viessem até aqui para evitar que os comensais roubassem a profecia feita sobre Voldemort. – disse Dumbledore, vendo o homem tremer a menção do nome do bruxo das trevas, mesmo depois de anos que ele foi destruído. – Achei que chamariam menos atenção. Vejo que me enganei. Mas parece que agora teremos sossego, a profecia foi quebrada.

Enquanto Dumbledore conversava com o ministro, Tiago se aproximou dos dois.

- Acho melhor vocês irem para Hogwarts. Tem gente arrancando os fios vermelhos das cabeças preocupadas com vocês dois.

- Melhor voltar.

Tiago fingiu criar uma chave de portal, para que os dois voltassem para escola.

Eles apareceram na frente da Sala Precisa. Era possível ver os primeiros raios de sol, no horizonte por uma das janelas.

- O tempo voa quando a gente se diverte. – disse Logan.

- Só não conte essa piada lá dentro. – disse Harry.

Eles entraram e foram recebidos por Gina e Cris, que os abraçaram e depois começaram a bater neles.

- Nunca mais façam isso. – disse Cris.

- Vocês não sabem como ficamos preocupadas. – disse Gina.

- Vocês vão ter que explicar direitinho o que vocês foram fazer lá. – disseram a duas juntas.

Antes que pudessem falar, Lilian começou um sermão sobre responsabilidade e que eles poderiam ter morrido.

- O que vocês fizeram com os comensais? – perguntou Mary.

- MARY! - reclamou Lilian. – isso é coisa que pergunte?

- É função da mãe ensinar, e da tia desensinar. – disse ela.

- Se é assim, como é o Departamento de Mistérios? – perguntou Tonks. – Eles nunca me deixaram entrar lá.

Lilian se deu por derrotada. Esperaria um pouco para ver se conseguia colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça deles. Os dois responderam as perguntas mais diversas sobre a invasão.

De repente Harry se levanta e abre a janela. Ninguém entendeu até que entrou Errol, com algumas cartas. NA verdade berradores.

- HARRY E TIAGO. O QUE VOCÊS TÊM NA CABEÇA PARA INVADIR O MINISTÉRIO. VOCÊS PODEM PREJUDICAR A TODOS QUE LÁ TRABALHAM, INCLUSIVE SEU PAI, HARRY. E AINDA COMBATER COMENSAIS. ESTOU MUITO DESGOSTOSA COM VOCÊS NO MOMENTO. ESPERO QUE LILIAN DE UM CASTIGO GRANDE PARA VOCÊS DOIS.

- Isso que dá ter várias mães. – disse Tiago que acabou de chegar.

- Sem problema. Esse é para você e os marotos. – disse Logan arremessando um berrador para o sogro. – o outro é para os ruivos.

Rony ficou com as orelhas vermelhas e os gêmeos engoliram em seco, nem quando eles eram inocentes eles se livravam das broncas.

- Você precisa comer. – disse Dani para o irmão. – Você perde o controle da sua magia quando fica muito tempo sem comer ou dormir.

- Já vou. – disse ele.

Olhando para Lilian falou por sua mente, enquanto saia com a irmã e a namorada.

- "Algumas coisas tem que acontecer de qualquer maneira."

A ruiva então se lembrou de que Harry invadiu o ministério atrás da profecia. Era melhor ter contado para ele, então.

- Tem horas que parece que temos a vida como um livro aberto para ele, principalmente Harry. – disse Rony. – E não sabemos quase nada dele.

- Ele é um caçador, Rony. – disse Hermione. – Ele tem uma sensibilidade maior.

- E sabemos muito sobre ele. – disse Harry, enquanto pensava: sem contar que ele lembra da 'outra vida' conhecendo a gente melhor que nos mesmo. – pelo menos quem precisa saber sabe, que é o caso da Fada e da mamãe. Alem do mais, ninguém nunca perguntou nada sobre ele.

* * *

Harry só conseguiu ficar sozinho à noite. Foi quando ele conseguiu escutar a profecia. Ele ouviu a voz etérea da professora de adivinhação novamente.

_- Aquele que destruiu o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima, nascido no fim do sétimo mês, daqueles que deveriam o enfrentar três vezes, mas só o fizeram uma, no final. Ele tem o poder desconhecido pelo Lorde das Trevas e esse foi o seu erro. Sua primeira vida não foi fácil, mas ele terá alguns problemas nessa também. Os que estão livres tentaram sua vingança nele, e assim ele será novamente marcado. O Anjo protegerá a Fada e ninguém irá impedir isso. E a Luz seguirão. Aquele que destruiu o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima, com um poder que não poder ser controlado por outros, nascido no fim do sétimo mês._

Realmente sua vida estava ligada a de Voldemort, como supunham os comensais. E estava ligada a de Cris também.

* * *

NA:

Alguns esclarecimentos, existem apenas três profecias. A que Dumbledore escutou, em duas versões (original e o modificado pela intervenção de Harry), a que Gina e Harry escutaram, e a dos caçadores.

No mais, Feliz 2011 para todos.

Mago Merlin.


	59. Resultados

Capítulo 59 – Resultados

Harry estava andando sozinho pelo castelo naquele sábado. Hermione, Rony e Tony estavam o evitando desde a invasão do ministério, reclamando que o moreno não poderia ter ido ao ministério sem eles.

Cris estava com Logan, enquanto Gina, Flavia e Fernanda conversavam com alguns colegas sobre as férias.

Decidiu então visitar Hagrid, já que fazia algum tempo que ele não conversava com o meio gigante.

Mas ele nem conseguiu chegar ao hall de entrada, um feitiço quase o acertou pelas costas em um dos corredores.

Ele se virou e viu parado atrás dele, Crabbe, Goyle e um garoto do quarto ano que ele não sabia o nome.

- Vocês sabiam que atacar alguém pelas costas não é legal, principalmente quando erram. – disse ele sacando a varinha.

- Você é muito engraçadinho. – disse Goyle. – Mas faremos você pagar pelo que fez aos nossos pais.

- Não pode mandar eles para prisão e ficar impune. – disse Crabbe.

- Por que não? – perguntou o moreno. – Não era eu quem estava errado.

- Você nos pagará. – disse o outro menino.

- Á Vista ou no cartão? – brincou Harry. – Vocês realmente acham que podem fazer algo comigo, depois que venci Comensais adultos sem suar. Vocês são copias mal feitas dos pais de vocês. Além do mais, eu nem mesmo cheguei a lançar algum feitiço contra o pai de vocês. Quem derrotou eles foi o Logan. Mas vou ser bonzinho com vocês e ensinar a não mexer com quem tá quieto, pois se mexerem com meu amigo brasileiro duvido muito que vocês voltem ano que vem.

Harry então lançou apenas um feitiço que arremessou os três sonserinos para longe, e pelo som eles quebraram alguns ossos na queda.

- Espero que isso sirva de lição. – disse ele voltando ao seu caminho para a cabana do professor de Trato de Criaturas Magicas.

* * *

- Harry Tiago Potter. – disse Lilian assim que viu o menino voltando para o castelo. – O senhor pode me explicar porque eu tive que tratar de três alunos com várias fraturas pelo corpo.

- Eles caíram da escada? – perguntou ele.

- No meio de um corredor, acho que não. Principalmente que eles balbuciavam algo como "deixem ele longe de mim".

- Acho que eles tentaram vingança, eu só lancei um feitiço, não posso fazer nada se eles são molengas. – disse Harry. – Sem contar que eles tinham outro alvo, Logan. Eu nem posso imaginar o que ele faria se isso acontecesse com ele, ainda mais se ele estivesse perto da Fada ou da Daniela.

- Pensando por esse lado, mas você tem que manerar. – disse ela.

- Eu peguei leve.

- Você poderia ser menos parecido com seu pai. – disse ela escoltando o filho para o salão principal.

* * *

A invasão ao ministério teve mais repercussão que o esperado, já que a volta dos comensais a ativa gerou pânico. A fuga da prisão e a confirmação de alguns dos comensais que foram inocentados na primeira guerra enganaram as autoridades gerou confusão no ministério.

Sirius, Tiago, Mel e Tonks tiveram que retornar para o quartel general, assim como Lilian retornou a suas atividades no St Mungus, enquanto estavam de férias em Hogwarts.

Isso afetava a vida de todos, já que os jovens tiveram que ficar trancados em casa. E para os alunos do quinto ano, a espera dos resultados dos NOMs.

Harry já havia terminado todos os seus deveres. O que o deixava com tempo livre, então ele continuava com os treinos de feitiços e armas, algumas vezes acompanhado da irmã.

Eram poucas vezes que eles conseguiam se encontrar, e mesmo assim nem eram todos que conseguiam ir. Isso era um problema para os namorados, principalmente Flávia e Tony que assumiram o namoro depois que os amigos voltaram do ministério, já que Sirius sempre estava junto deles, evitando que pudessem namorar direito.

O filho do lobisomem estava quase pedindo para Harry dar um jeito, mas a menina não deixou. Era melhor guardar o moreno para uma situação menos inocente.

A primeira vez que puderam se reunir todos foi no aniversário dos Potter, mas também era o lugar mais seguro de toda a Inglaterra. Já que metade do esquadrão dos aurores estava presente, assim como a Ordem da Fênix.

A única ausência sentida foi de Logan, o que deixou a aniversariante um pouco triste, assim como Fernanda. Eles não conseguiam entrar em contato com os caçadores, eles avisaram que teriam uma missão e ficariam incomunicáveis por um tempo. Nem mesmo Lilian conseguia conversar com ele, algumas vezes com Dani, que parecia permitir a ruiva, mas também tinha poucas noticias dos irmãos.

Mesmo assim, ela recebeu um presente, ou melhor, presentes. Um livro sobre a cultura bruxa do Brasil, um uniforme de um time de quabribol do país tropical e uma adaga feita do mesmo metal que o esqueleto do namorado, com alguns feitiços de proteção adicionais.

* * *

A aflição dos NOMs estava no ápice, principalmente para Hermione e Rony. A morena pela perspectiva e ansiedade para saber suas notas e o ruivo por ter quase certeza que foi reprovado.

Na casa dos Potter, quem estava mais preocupada com a chegada das corujas era Lilian. Apesar de saber que o filho tinha ido bem da primeira vez, ela ainda pensava que algo poderia ser diferente neste ponto.

- CHEGOU. – berrou a ruiva quando viu as corujas voando em direção a casa.

- O que chegou, mãe? – perguntou Harry entrando na cozinha, ainda com cara de sono.

- As corujas de Hogwarts, Anjo. – disse Cris já arrumada. – Mamãe estava ansiosa para saber se o filhinho dela poderia continuar nas aulas delas.

- Se era isso, era só perguntar. – disse ele. - Contando que não destruí nenhuma poção durante a prova, e não deixei nenhuma resposta sem uma resposta razoável, acredito que tenha pelo menos um E.

- Ai de você se não conseguir. – disse Lilian. – Vai ficar sem sua vassoura.

- O que eu fiz para merecer isso. – disse Tiago chegando com a mesma cara do filho.

- Você teve um filho. – disse ela.

- Ei, eu só tenho metade da culpa nisso, eu tenho uma cumplice nesse crime, mesmo que ele foi repetido um ano depois. – disse ele deixando a mulher vermelha de vergonha.

- Mãe, nós sabemos bem que a cegonha traz os bebês. – disse Cris.

- Eu ainda paro para ouvir isso. – disse Lilian irritada. – O que você está esperando para abrir essa carta, menino.

- Terminar meu café? – perguntou ele. – Tá bom eu abro.

Ele abriu rapidamente o envelope e tirou o pergaminho com as notas.

- Sinto lhe informar, mãe, mas tem um Aceitável aqui. – disse ele.

- O que? Me deixe ver isso. – disse ela.

- Em que foi, Anjo? – perguntou Cris.

- Historia da magia. Mas eu já esperava isso, foi a última, aquela do pesadelo.

- Harry Tiago Potter, você quase me mata do coração, você tirou um Ótimo em Poções, e no resto todo.

- Você queria o que, Lili. – disse Tiago abraçando a esposa. – Ele é seu filho.

- O problema é que é seu também, esse Filhote de Maroto. Só falta me dizer que virou capitão.

- Se você não quer, não digo. – disse Harry escondendo o distintivo.

- Eu disse que a culpa é sua. – disse ela para o marido.

- Quando vamos fazer as compras? – perguntou Cris olhando sua lista.

- Vamos hoje mesmo. – disse Lilian. – Vou avisar a Mary, Alice, Tonks e Molly. Hermione está com as gêmeas.

- Tonks? – perguntou Tiago.

- Desculpe, o Aluado. – disse a ruiva. – Às vezes esqueço que não são casados ainda. Vivendo juntos no castelo até parece que são.

- Podemos arrumar isso facilmente. – disse Tiago com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Se eles não se resolverem até o próximo verão vocês podem agir. – disse a ruiva. – Vamos dar um tempo para eles.

* * *

Logo estavam todos no Beco Diagonal. Mione estava feliz pelas suas notas e pelas dos amigos, principalmente Rony. Já Gina, Fernanda e Flávia estavam mais assustadas pela quantidade de coisas que teriam que estudar, enquanto Cris não ligava muito para isso, ela gostava de estudar. E Luna, bem ela era Luna.

As meninas estavam na Madame Malkin ajeitando suas vestes. Quando duas mulheres, de aproximadamente vinte anos, entraram na loja.

- Parece que a Estela arrumou um novo alvo. – disse uma delas.

- Sim, aquele garoto dos cabelos azuis é um gato. Se não tivesse namorado, eu jogava leite e deixava ele me lamber toda. – disse a outra.

- Uma pena que ela o viu antes. Mas agora posso ir atrás do Harry Potter, você viu como ele está sarado.

- Ele é mais novo, menina.

- Não me importo de ensiná-lo as coisas da vida. – disse a outra.

De repente dois raios foram em direção das meninas, e elas ao olharem para o espelho e perceberam que estavam carecas. Saíram gritando dali.

Gina estava bufando de raiva, mas a pior reação foi de Cris que saiu como um touro enraivecido dali. As meninas foram atrás.

Encontraram Logan perto da Floreios e Borrões. Não tinha como não reconhecer o menino, era o único de cabelo azul por perto, sem contar a Pumyra ao seu lado, a flamecat estava já do tamanho de um cachorro de porte médio.

Uma loira tentava jogar charme para ele.

- Oi, amor. – disse Cris com uma voz doce, o que contrastava com seu olho em chamas.

- Oi. – disse ele dando um selinho nela. – Tava mesmo imaginado se encontraria vocês aqui hoje, ia dar uma passada na loja dos gêmeos para ver.

- Espera. – disse Estela. – Vocês são namorados. Ele não é muito velho para você não.

- Dois meses eu não acho muito. – disse Cris.

- Quantos anos você tem? – perguntou a mulher.

- Quinze. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Nem é tão pouco assim. – disse ela. – Se você quiser uma mulher de verdade, não essa enferrujada.

- Enferrujada é você. – disse Cris sacando a varinha. – Se você quer continuar a viver corre.

Estela olhou para a menina e reparou nos seus olhos. O que fez ela tremer.

- Corre. – disse Logan. – Essa gata adora caçar.

A menina aparatou ali mesmo.

- Caçadores são fieis. – disse Logan dando um beijo nela. – Lembre-se disso.

- O seu problema é lado Demônio. – disse ela.

- Não se preocupe uma Fada o domou.

- Bobo.

- Como não tem sangue, acho que ninguém morreu. – disse Mione chegando ofegando.

- Como a gatinha tá quieta ali, não foi transformada em nada. – disse Flávia.

- Cris, dá para voltar o cabelo para o normal, essas mechas azuis não combinam com sua roupa.

- Como isso aconteceu? – perguntou Luna. – Ela te acertou com um feitiço.

- Não, Luna. – disse Gina. – Ela agora é do Clã Azul. Quando ela ficar fora de controle ou usar os poderes, ela vai ficar com as mechas.

- Clã azul? – perguntaram as gêmeas.

- Antes eu era apenas irmã do Grifo vermelho, agora sou namorada do Azul. – respondeu Cris.

- Já tão assim? – perguntou Hermione bem maliciosa.

- Não. – Cris logo respondeu.

- Deixem isso para lá. – disse Logan. – Acho que vocês tem que voltar as compras, não acredito que vão ficar com alfinetes nas roupas.

- Temos mesmo que voltar. – disse Cris.

- Eu só tenho que ir pegar um livro que mamãe encomendou e achar a Dani na loja de doces. E Logo encontro com vocês.


	60. O Conselho

Capítulo 60 – O Conselho

Depois de muita discussão, ficou resolvido que as crianças deveriam ficar na Toca, já que elas davam sinais de irritação pelo cárcere forçado a qual eles estavam submetidos. E a casa dos Weasley era a solução lógica.

Sirius e Mary moravam na Sede da Ordem, em Londres. Tiago e Lilian em Godric's Hollow, que é uma vila com grande concentração de bruxos. Remo, tinha uma casa pequena que não suportaria a todos, ainda mais que Tonks o visitava constantemente, que era embaraçoso para o lobisomem.

Apesar da casa estar lotada, Molly não ligava. Adorava a casa cheia. Apesar de não concordar muito, ela permitiu que Gui levasse Fleur para a casa, algo com ficar de olho nos seus filhotes. Carlinhos estava de férias, mas para a mãe era apenas uma desculpa para ficar de olho na irmã. Até mesmo Hermione está lá. A matriarca esperava que pelo menos não tivesse netos ainda. Somente Percy faltava, pois tinha se mudado para Londres para ficar mais perto do trabalho e só visitava a família alguns fins de semana, já os gêmeos faziam questão de passar em casa.

Molly estava fazendo o café da manhã e apenas os irmãos Potter estavam acordados, assim como Arthur. Foi quando ela olhou para fora.

- Acho que temos visitas. – disse ela. – O que Dani está fazendo aqui, sozinha?

- Dani? – perguntou Cris pulando para a janela a fim de ver direito. – Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com Logan?

- Só tem uma forma de saber. – disse Arthur, e logo todos eles estavam atravessando o jardim.

- Desculpa aparecer sem avisar. – disse a menina, com Pumyra ao seu lado - mas temos que ficar na Inglaterra até as aulas.

- Claro, Dani. – disse Molly.

- Cadê o Logan? – perguntou Cris.

Mas antes que a loira pudesse responder, um vulto se joga sobre a menina a derrubando. Era Logan na sua forma de grifo, pelo tamanho, ele estava novamente preso nesta forma.

- Ele resolveu invadir a toca de um tigre da China. – disse Dani. - Precisou passar dois dias como grifo, então aconteceu isso. Para pegar os bigodes dele para nossas varinhas.

- Não sabia que isso podia acontecer, se ficasse muito tempo como um animago. – disse Arthur.

- Isso só acontece com quem tem muito poder e se transforma em um animal mágico. Um bruxo comum pode passar anos em sua forma animaga e nada acontecer.

- Você pode se apertar no quarto da Gina. E ele... – disse Molly.

- Nós trouxemos uma barraca, onde ficaremos, não se preocupe. – disse a menina.

- Ela é grande? – perguntou Arthur, e com a confirmação dela, continuou. – Acho que podemos mudar os meninos que estão no quarto do Rony para lá, e você e a Cris ficam no quarto dele, aliviando os quartos. Que tal?

- O Ti vai ter que ficar fora enquanto está assim, ele resfria muito o ambiente e pode atrapalhar o sono deles.

- Vamos entrar, agora que está tudo acertado, vocês precisam comer, e logo todos vão acordar.

* * *

Dois dias se passaram, e tiveram poucos problemas com o grifo, a não ser os rosnados para Harry e Tiago, quando este aparecia aqui, e a caçada costumeira a Sirius quando este passou para visitar as filhas.

Durante aquela tarde, uma coruja surgiu com uma carta, como estava endereçada para Logan, Cris abriu.

A ruiva foi lendo e cada vez ficava mais horrorizada.

- COMO VOCÊ PODE? – berrou ela para o grifo que não entendia nada. – Depois do que você me falou no Beco Diagonal. Encontros em Hogsmeade, com outra. Ela dá detalhes, fala de tatuagem. EU ODEIO VOCÊ.

O que mais surpreendeu foi o tapa que ela deu, no rosto do namorado.

A mágoa que foi vista no olhar do animago foi de cortar o coração, ele levantou voo e se embrenhou na floresta que tinha perto da Toca.

- Por que você fez isso? – perguntou Dani com o dedo na cara dela. – Ele nem pode se defender destas acusações. Aliás, essa carta fala de uma tatuagem na perna, coisa que ele não tem. Ainda mais um Pégaso.

- Mas... – balbuciou Cris.

- Mas, nada. – continuou a brasileira. – Você não estranhou que a coruja tenha ido direto para você ao invés de ir para perto do Ti. Me de esse envelope. Viu ele estava direcionado para você. Essa menina queria que vocês brigassem. Aposto que a coruja foi instruída para entregar somente quando ele estivesse por perto para que você visse.

- Eu gritei com ele. – disse a menina desconsolada. – Armaram pra mim e cai.

- O maior problema é que parece que ele perdeu a humanidade, e agora temos uma fera solta por ai. – disse Harry.

- Temos que procurá-lo. – disse Gina.

- Vamos. – disse Cris começando a ir em direção a floresta.

- Você fica onde está. – disse Dani. – Você já errou com o Ti, hoje, não cometa outro erro saindo da proteção que ele colocou em volta da Toca com ele do jeito que está.

- Ela tem razão. – disse Harry. – Eu vou com ela e Carlinhos procurar o grifo desembestado.

- Eu também vou. – disse Gina.

- Nem pensar mocinha. – disse Molly. – Nenhum ruivo sai das minhas vistas, bem o Carlinhos está acostumado a animais selvagens pode ajudar a procurar o Logan.

- Pumyra cuide ela. – disse Dani para a gata, que olhava feio para Cris.

O trio saiu em direção à floresta, deixando para trás uma ruiva em lágrimas sendo consolada pelas amigas.

Eles seguiram a direção que Logan tinha ido, mas sabiam que isso podia ser enganoso. Ele agora era uma fera completa e pensaria como uma. Carlinhos sugeriu que eles fossem em direção ao riacho que tinha perto, fonte de água e comida.

Depois de meia hora de caminhada, onde os três estavam atentos a todos os sinais e barulhos.

Dani se abaixou e analisou a temperatura da água.

- Ele está perto. Isso aqui está congelante.

- Concordo com você. – disse Carlinhos apontando para uma moita. – Aquelas folhas estão quebradas e queimadas, algo grande e frio passou por ali há pouco tempo.

- Vamos. – disse Harry, quanto mais rápido eles achassem o grifo perdido, mais cedo veria o sorriso da irmã.

Mais alguns minutos de caminhada e encontraram o grifo enrolado em uma clareira. Parecia que tinha algo enrolado nele.

- Tem algo errado. – disse Dani.

- Provavelmente, aquele bloco de gelo ali. – disse Harry apontando para o outro lado da clareira.

Ele e Carlinhos seguiram para lá enquanto Dani via como estava o irmão.

O moreno passou a mão para limpar o bloco e ver lá dentro.

- É um demônio. – disse Carlinhos. – Deve ser dos inferiores, para ser congelado assim.

Eles voltaram para perto de Dani.

- Ele está bem. – disse a loira. – Mas acho que temos um problema.

Os dois se aproximaram para ver, mas foram recebidos por rosnados de perigo. Porém eles firam algo entre suas patas dianteiras.

- O que é aquilo? – perguntou Harry.

- Se for o que estou pensando, é realmente algo surpreendente. – disse Carlinhos.

- Sim, essa é uma fada. – disse a menina. - Daquelas parecidas com os contos trouxas. Não essas venenosas que temos por aqui, as mordentes. São ligadas à natureza.

- Então essa é uma Fada do Gelo. – disse Harry entendendo o pensamento da menina.

- Quase. É uma Fada Azul, cujo elemento é o gelo. – disse Carlinhos. – Mas segundo as lendas, que agora se provam verdade. Ela vive no Ártico.

- Acho que nosso amigo Picolé pode explicar a presença dela aqui. Eles as usam como fonte de energia e guia. – disse Dani. – Eles usam elementos opostos, ou o gosto das Fadas por coisas bonitas.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou Carlinhos.

- Ela é uma fada. Ela é uma fada Azul. – disse Dani enumerando os fatos. – Ela está machucada. Ele está magoado. Não vai ser fácil levá-lo de volta.

- O que faremos? – perguntou Harry preocupado. – Se mamãe souber vai vir aqui leva-lo pela orelha, por magoar a filhinha dela. Ou pior trazer a Fada até aqui para se desculpar com ele.

- Deixa comigo. - disse a loira. – Ti, me escute. Você tem que voltar.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas pelo menos estava entendendo.

- Sei que você está magoado, mas você tem que entender o lado dela, ela gosta de você, pois isso teve aquela reação. – ele novamente balançou a cabeça negando. – Bom isso não importa, agora. Você gosta dela, ama, para ser mais exata. Você precisa proteger a ruiva. Sua ruiva. Lembra.

O grifo pareceu pensar um momento e depois olhou para pequena fada nas suas patas.

- Você pode levá-la. – disse a menina. – Ela está sozinha mesmo, longe de casa.

Logan começou a se erguer, sem deixar a fada encostar no chão. E começou a andar em direção ao caminho que os outros vieram, usando apenas três patas, já que a outra servia para segurar sua nova amiga.

- Deixa que eu leve. – disse Carlinhos.

Mas quase levou uma mordida, quando estendeu a mão.

- Ele é do tipo autossuficiente. – disse Harry. – E também não vai deixar ninguém com cabelo de fogo encostar nela, talvez a Fada, mas somente depois que a confusão passar.

- Vocês não entendem nada, mesmo. Além disso, ela tem que ser resfriada, aqui está muito quente. - disse Dani, e se aproximou do irmão. – Eu levo. Assim vai ser mais rápido. Eu posso deixá-la confortável.

O grifo estendeu a pata e entregou a criatura frágil para Dani.

- Você não quer ir trabalhar comigo? – perguntou o ruivo. – Aposto que os dragões vão fazer o que você quiser.

- Tentador. Mas temos tempo para isso. Vamos logo.

O caminho de volta foi mais rápido, pois eles não precisavam se preocupara tanto em achar nada.

Logan olhou para o grupo que estava esperando por eles, deu um suspiro, e andou em direção a uma sombra da casa. Puxou a irmã para ir com ele. E os dois começaram a cuidar da fadinha, juntamente com a flamecat.

Harry sentiu que devia explicar, contou tudo o que aconteceu na floresta.

- Onde você pensa que vai mocinha? – perguntou Molly ao ver que Cris ia em direção os irmãos.

- Preciso ver como ele está.

- Você não ouviu nada. Ele não vai deixar você se aproximar. Ninguém com cabelos vermelhos deve se aproximar enquanto a fada estiver se curando. – disse Molly.

- Mas... – disse a ruiva.

- Dê um jeito no seu cabelo, e não adianta magia. – disse ela. – Vou arrumar algo para ele comer, Fleur você poderia me ajudar. Você pode chegar perto dele, de qualquer jeito.

Todos entraram, exceto Harry, Cris e Gina.

- Eu preciso falar com ele. – disse Cris.

- Não adianta, Fada. Ele agora não vai te escutar. – disse Harry. – A Dani conversou com ele, e nem nela, ele acreditou.

- Ele está magoado com você. – disse Gina. – Não é você mesma que vive dizendo que ele sofre com o ódio das pessoas por ele. Suas palavras foram fortes.

- Mas o que eu posso fazer?

- Deixe seu cabelo azul como no Beco. – disse Gina. – Quem sabe ele deixa você chegar perto.

- E cuide da fadinha sem falar nada. – disse o moreno. – assim ele vai ter tempo para pensar.

Ela passou o resto da tarde toda tentando mudar seu cabelo. Até que perto do anoitecer pensou em tudo e começou a ficar com raiva da pessoa que mandou a carta, que provavelmente queria separar os dois, e ao invés de sentir seu sangue ferver, ele congelava.

Olhou para seu cabelo e viu as mechas. Ficou feliz, mas precisava de um sentimento diferente para ativar isso, raiva nem sempre é bem vinda.

Ele se aproximou aos poucos, mais com medo de uma rejeição do que ser atacada. Ela percebeu que quando se aproximou, a fadinha brilhou um pouco mais.

Logan pareceu nem perceber nada, mas Dani olhou para ela.

- Eu sou uma Fada. – disse ela.

A menina então congelou a asa da fadinha que sorriu feliz.

Molly convenceu Dani de que era melhor o grifo dormir dentro de casa, assim ele se sentiria seguro e poder descansar. Não foi difícil levar Logan para dentro, já que a loira disse que dormiria com ele ali.

Os dias foram se passando e a fadinha melhorava de forma espantosa, pelo menos era o que Dani dizia, já que era a única que tinha visto uma antes.

No sábado, ela já estava voando pelos jardins, e todos viam que ela brincava com o grifo, onde ela o sobrevoava, e o gatinho tinha que encostar o nariz nela. Todos já podiam chegar perto da dupla, mas aquela brincadeira era só dos dois. Harry preferia manter alguma distância, e com ele Gina.

Num determinado momento, a fadinha foi em direção a Cris, voando em círculos sobre a cabeça dela.

Molly não sua experiência, ordenou sem problemas que todos entrassem. Dani e Harry foram mais relutantes, por isso ficaram na porta.

A fadinha disse algo no ouvido da menina, ou foi isso que ela percebeu, enquanto o grifo sentava a sua frente.

- Eu preciso me desculpar. – disse ela. – Eu não te odeio. Eu falei sem pensar. Papai diz que eu tenho o gênio da mamãe, que explode, não pensa em nada e depois fica se remoendo. Eu te amo e você sabe disso. E também sabe que eu sou ciumenta como o papai.

Ela abaixou o olhar para não ver a rejeição novamente.

- Eu sei. – ela olhou par frente, não sabia que grifos falavam. Mas a sua frente está um humano, o seu humano. – Eu também te amo

Eles se beijaram, com a fadinha soltando cristais de gelo sobre eles. Assim que separaram os lábios, a pequena criatura magica voou em direção o ombro da menina novamente, porem, ao invés de pousar ali, entrou sobre a sua blusa e sumiu.

- Parece que ela gostou de você. – disse Logan olhando para a tatuagem que ela tinha no local, que agora parecia viva com a de demônio dele. – Agora ela faz parte de você.

- Foi o melhor presente que me deram. – disse ela o beijando novamente.

Todos dentro da casa vibraram.

* * *

No domingo, Molly fez um belo almoço para todos, isso incluía Percy, os marotos, e Mel.

- Meninos arrumem a mesa. – ordenou Molly. – Nada de brincar com as mesas, ouviu Gui, Carlinhos. Nem sei pra que eu ainda me importo em dizer isso.

- Almofadinhas, levanta e vem ajudar. – disse Remo.

- Eu não, ela disse Meninos. – disse o auror.

- Por acaso você é menina? – perguntou Tiago.

- Não. – respondeu ele indignado pela pergunta e por não ter pensado nela antes de falar bobagem. – Ela quis dizer crianças.

- E isso faz diferença para Molly? – perguntou Arthur. – Eu sou uma criança pra ela.

- Como se você tivesse crescido. – disse Mary jogando as toalhas nas mãos do marido. – Vá.

- Só vou porque você está pedindo com jeitinho. – disse ele.

Molly fez isso, pois sabia que ia demorar para a mesa estar arrumada, até lá teria terminado de fazer o almoço.

Um vento estranho passou pelo jardim, fazendo com que Logan, Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Harry ficassem atentos.

O primeiro agir foi Logan, que num instante estava ao lado de Cris, no outro estava parado perto da cerca da casa com uma besta em cada mão, apontando para pontos específicos da floresta. Seu lugar fora ocupado por Dani que portava uma espada curta na mão.

- É muita falta de educação aparecer para o almoço sem convite ou aviso. – disse ele para quem quer que fosse.

Ninguém ainda podia ver nada, mas também não era sentido magia.

- **Pai, você pode me explicar. – **disse ele para um ponto a sua direita. – Por que motivo o Conselhos dos Anciões está fazendo aqui?

- Eles vieram ver o andamento de sua missão. – disse um homem aparecendo naquele ponto. – Eu estou aqui para evitar abusos.

Era obvio que ele era um caçador, pelo porte e pelas armas que ostentava. Depois disso mais cinco homens apareceram a frente de Logan. Este ainda apontava a besta da mão esquerda para um ponto.

- Revele-se Raptor. – ordenou.

Um rapaz de vinte poucos anos surgiu dali, mas isso não fez com que saísse da mira do bruxo.

- **Cadê ela? – **perguntou Dani em português.

- Está vindo. – respondeu o primeiro homem. – **Você não acha que sua mãe perderia a chance de conhecer a nora.**

**- As noras. –** disse Logan, e se virando para os caçadores. – Mais um passo para frente e teremos que escolher um novo conselho.

- Isso é uma ameaça? – perguntou um dos anciões.

- Não, uma alerta. – disse Logan. – Essa casa está protegida por mim com inúmeros feitiços letais.

Essa revelação fez os caçadores darem um passo para trás, magia era algo que eles respeitavam.

Um vulto saltou sobre Logan.

- Mãe. – reclamou ele. – Estou tentando ser ameaçador aqui.

- Deixa de ser bobo, Tiaguinho. – disse ela. – Você sabe que eles têm medo de você de qualquer jeito.

- Pessoal essa é minha mãe, Cláudia. – disse o brasileiro, e todos puseram ver que ele estava com os olhos de felinos e caninos desenvolvidos. – Mãe, esse é o pessoal. A minha Fada é aquela do lado da Dani. Agora vou terminar isso aqui.

Ele se voltou para o conselho.

- Vamos começar com essa joça logo, não quero perder o almoço da Molly.

- Eu, General Van Helsing, Alfa dos Caçadores, abro esse conselho.

- General Estegossauro, representante dos Caçadores da África se apresenta.

- General Maverick, representante dos Caçadores da América se apresenta.

- General Buda, representante da Ásia se apresenta.

- General Tristão, representante da Europa se apresenta.

- General Crocodilo, representante da Oceania se apresenta.

- Eles precisam dessa coisa toda? – perguntou Rony. – Eu estou com fome.

- Algumas coisas são obrigatórias. – disse Dani. – Mas são chatas demais.

- Van Helsing é apenas um codinome por ele ser o Alfa? – perguntou Hermione. - Não tem nada por trás disso?

- Não, papai é o único que não usa codinome. – disse a menina e todos arregalaram os olhos. – Tá vendo por que ele não conta.

- Bom então realmente esse é um almoço em família. – disse Molly se refazendo. – Vocês dois estão convidados, mas o resto vai sair daqui assim que acabar isso tudo.

- Podemos ver de onde eles tiram essa posse autoritária. – disse Fernanda.

- Wolverine, você está sendo acusado de não cumprir sua missão. – disse Maverick, que parecia ser o líder deste conselho.

- Que missão? – perguntou Logan.

- Evitar a liberação dos demônios, evitando que a profecia realizada depois da guerra ancestral fosse cumprida. – disse Maverick, em um sotaque francês.

- Isso é matar a chave. – disse Estegossauro, em sua típica arrogância norte-americana.

- Vocês devia saber que existem inúmeras formas de se interpretar uma profecia. Nem mesmo os centauros afirmam com certeza suas interpretações.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Crocodilo com seu sotaque típico australiano.

"_Muitas eras se passaram quando surgirá uma chance dos seres da escuridão destruir os celestiais. A Chave nascerá marcada, por seres da Natureza, sobre a proteção do fogo. O Inimigo Transformado em Aliado se encarregará da Chave. Somente com o Sacrifício da Chave perante um Demônio abrirá os portais do Inferno._"

- Nem sempre podemos identificar com absoluta certeza quem é o alvo delas. Neste caso eu posso afirmar que atrás de mim existem quatro pessoas que se enquadram na profecia. Marcadas pela natureza, protegidas pelo fogo. Ruivas, nascidas com o símbolo do fogo na cabeça. Uma é protegida por outros sete cabeças de fogo, duas têm grifos reais como bichinhos de estimação, e a última é protegida por mim. Como posso saber qual é a chave. Esse fato se repete por todo o mundo e pelo tempo. Matar uma, não acaba com a profecia.

- Demogorgon acredita que ela é a chave. – disse Tristão, com um sotaque russo.

- Só por que ele acredita que Minha Fada é a chave perfeita, que ele não pode mudar de ideia caso ela por ventura suma de seu alcance.

- E o Inimigo transformado em Aliado, como você explica se não for você. – disse Estegossauro com um sorriso.

- Um traidor. – disse ele simplesmente. – E alguém que está de um lado e se bandeia para o outro por uma infinidade de motivos. Raiva, cobiça, ambição, amor, medo, entre outros. Os três não ruivos atrás de mim, com mais de vinte anos, foram traídos por um amigo. O de olhos azuis fugiu de casa e foi considerado desertor, um inimigo, logo um aliado do outro lado. Posso citar outros exemplos, na historia humana, dos caçadores, bruxos, centauros, duendes, vampiros e outros grupos.

Os anciões ficaram pensativos.

- Sem contar que se eu a matasse, ou qualquer outra ruiva, eu estaria fazendo o sacrifício perante um Demônio, sendo o responsável pela abertura dos portais do inferno.

- Como assim? – perguntou Raptor, que nada tinha haver com o conselho, apesar de ser filho do Estegossauro.

- Assim. – disse Logan, ele olhou para o interlocutor e começou a mudar.

Asas de dragão surgiram nas suas costas, sua pele mudou para um tom mais avermelhado, e unhas cresceram. – Caso você não saiba, eu sou um demônio. E é melhor ficar quieto, que dino de fora não dá palpite.

-As unhas são somente efeito dramático. – disse Rafael, que acabou de chegar e abraçou a namorada. – Ele não gosta de usar as garras quando não está lutando.

- Quero saber tudo sobre a sua família, entendeu. – disse Fernanda. – Senão você será um caçador solitário.

- Vamos prestar atenção no meu irmão ali.

- Sem contar que se encarregar não quer dizer matar. Poder ser cuidar, proteger. E é isso que estou fazendo. Portanto minha missão está indo bem.

Os pensadores cochicharam e deram sua sentença.

- Devido a esses fatos que passaram despercebidos pelos tempos. Você continua na sua missão.

- Acho que alguém melhor deva segui-la. – disse Raptor. – Eu te desafio pela honra de cumprir essa missão, e pela ruiva.

O silêncio tomou conta daquela pequena clareira. Como assim pela ruiva, pensavam todos, ele não pode fazer isso. Tiago e Harry já tiravam suas varinhas para atacar aquele atrevido.

- Aceito. – disse Logan, já de volta a sua forma anterior, surpreendendo aos bruxos. – Quais as regras?

- Uma arma. Sem Magia.– disse Maverick. – quem sair do espaço determinado perde. O desafio termina quando um dos anciões determinar, ou quando um dos oponentes desistir. Se preparem.

- Mel, Tonks. Vocês podem traçar uma arena aqui, não quero ser acusado de trapaça.

As duas criaram uma arena octogonal.

- Se alguém passar por elas fica vermelho. – disse Mel.

- Obrigado.

Enquanto isso Raptor selecionava sua arma. Ele separa uma espada japonesa. Em seguida os dois se arrumam na arena.

- Eu usarei a Kōri no kami, conhecida como Deus do Gelo. – disse ele retirando a espada de sua bainha. Ela parecia congelar o ar ao seu redor criando uma nevoa. – Ela possui a lâmina invertida, mais para defesa do que para ataque, mas pode congelar qualquer coisa que toque.

Para provar toco com a ponta no chão, congelando a grama ao redor. Depois começou a fazer movimentos com ela.

- Eu usarei o meu corpo. – disse Logan, o que fez os anciões, principalmente Estegossauro suar frio.

- Como você pode usar apenas o seu corpo. – disse o desafiante. – Eu sou o recordista em duelos sem armas, o mais novo a comandar um batalhão aos 16 anos, recordista...

Enquanto ele enumerava seus recordes e qualidades.

- Ele é tão bom assim? – perguntou Flávia preocupada.

- Que nada, esses recordes são da família dele. – disse Rafael. – Nem mesmo consta algum recorde dele nos Estados Unidos.

- Entre os caçadores eles possuem recordes entre famílias, países de origem e geral. – disse Dani tentando explicar melhor as coisas que o irmão, que parecia estar com raiva. – Claro que o Ti está em uma categoria diferente, seus recordes são classificados em outra lista.

- Alguém quer pipoca? – perguntou Cláudia.

- Ela é mesmo sua mãe. – comentou Gina para a loirinha.

- Ele vai brigar pra ficar comigo, como se eu fosse um objeto? – perguntou Cris decepcionada.

- São regras antiquadas. – disse Dani. – Papai está tentando mudar. Mas quando se briga por alguém, significa que para os caçadores e somente para eles, essa pessoa está comprometida com ela. Não há necessidade de um relacionamento, mas impede que outros caçadores tenham também. Para evitar isso, geralmente, os caçadores pedem uma audiência com pelo menos um ancião para anunciar que a pessoa é sua. O Ti nunca se preocupou com isso, já que ele também é um bruxo. Sendo você uma também, as coisas são mais complexas para os caçadores.

- Ele só aceitou para que ninguém o separasse de você. Caso ele recusasse, ele, perante os caçadores, não poderia chegar perto de você. – disse Cláudia. – Como ele nunca ia desistir de você, ele se tornaria um renegado, e seria caçado. Ai sim seria um grave problema. Já que todos os caçadores tentariam pega-lo, e como sabemos, não conseguiriam. E se algo acontecesse com você no meio do caminho, eu teria pena de quem entrasse no caminho dele.

- Eu queria uma prova de amor desta. – disse Mary.

- É impressão minha ou esses meninos sempre nos deixam em situações complicadas? – disse Sirius para Remo.

- Por que ele vai usar uma arma mágica? – perguntou Hermione. – Pensei que não pudessem usar nada do mundo bruxo.

- Ser uma arma mágica, não significa ser bruxa. – disse Rafael. – Centauros, Duendes, Vampiros, Yokais, Demônios, Anjos e outros, também fazem armas. Aquela em especial foi feita por um Yokai, que são muito comuns no oriente.

Quando eles voltaram as atenções para os duelistas, Raptor ainda falava.

- E por isso você não tem a menor chance contra mim. – disse ele com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Que comece o duelo. – disse Maverick.

Raptor começou tentando encostar a espada em Logan que só se desviava, mas alguns pontos congelados começaram a aparecer na roupa dele, nada que fosse muito preocupante, até que a espada encosta em sua coxa esquerda, o que visivelmente atrapalha um pouco os movimentos.

- Eu não acredito que ele vai fazer isso. – disse Dani.

- Isso o que? – perguntou Cris preocupada.

- Ele está brincando com ele. – disse Harry.

- Ele está aprontando alguma, isso sim. – disse Rafael. – o que será bem feito.

- Eu acho que ele está mais que certo. – disse Cláudia.

- Sabe esse negócio de vocês saberem o futuro não é muito legal. – disse Sirius. – Isso assusta mais que ajuda.

- Eu sei mais que o futuro. – disse Cláudia. – E acho que seu amigo concorda comigo.

Sirius olhou para Tiago e viu um sorriso maroto nele, realmente ele sabia o que ia acontecer

* * *

Raptor sorriu mais uma vez vitorioso, quando conseguiu congelar o pé direito do adversário prendendo-o no chão.

- Acho que agora você não consegue mais se esquivar dos meus golpes. – disse ele.

- Uma pena. Estava sendo um bom exercício. – disse Logan, parecendo um pouco chateado.

Isso fez com que o outro congelasse seu outro pé no chão, assim como sua barriga, o deixando congelado do peito para baixo.

- Agora o golpe final. – disse o americano.

Ele levantou a espada indicando que o golpe seria na cabeça. Abaixou a espada com força, mas não chegou a acertar a cabeça. Logan amparou a espada com as mãos.

- Isso não vai te salvar. Enquanto você segura a espada, vou congelar todo o seu corpo e vencer o duelo.

Apesar disso, Logan parecia estar sorrindo quando seu rosto foi tomado pela camada de gelo.

Assim que percebeu que seu oponente estava completamente tomado pelo gelo, Raptor tentou retirar sua espada das mãos dele, mas ela parecia ter ficado presa ali.

Ele desistiu de tirar dali, e começou a caminhar em direção ao conselho, esperando ver o olhar orgulhoso no pai, como tinha visto no Alfa quando o filho confrontou e venceu o conselho, mais viu decepção.

- Se você sair da arena, será considerado desistente, e assim perderá a luta. – disse Maverick.

- Como? Ele não pode mais se mover. Ele perdeu. – disse Raptor.

- Você acaba de esquecer algumas das mais básicas regras de um caçador. – disse Estegossauro. – Atrapalhou uma reunião do Conselho, Desafiou, se vangloriou e deu as costas para seu adversário, imaginando uma vitória fácil. Desconhece quem está combatendo e o pior acaba de entregar uma arma para o adversário, ao deixá-la nas mãos dele. E agora quer desistir sem garantir uma vitória incontestável.

- Eu venci. – disse ele.

- Eu acho que não. – disse Logan.

Todos se viraram para ele, esperando que o gelo se quebrasse ou derretesse, mas ele parecia ser a pele de Logan.

- Interessante essa espada. E mais interessante é que você nunca conseguiria usar todos os poderes dela, já que você não tem afinidade com nenhum dos elementos dela. – disse o brasileiro, com um movimento da mão, a espada começa a pegar fogo, novamente o fogo azul.

Isso só impressionou Raptor e Percy, que não estava entendendo nada, mas estava louco para perguntar.

Logan faz mais um movimento e pequenas bolinhas do fogo saem da espada e param na frente de cada mulher presente, virando uma rosa de fogo. Isso com exceção de Cris que recebeu um buque inteiro.

- Tratar bem as mulheres fui eu quem ensinou. – disse Van Helsing.

A bainha da espada que estava presa ao cinto de Raptor foi parar nas mãos de Logan. O gelo da pele foi sendo absorvida.

- Não se pode usar magia aqui. – disse o americano tentando desclassificar o adversário.

- Eu não fiz nada, a bainha só veio para seu novo dono. – disse Logan como se ensinasse a um recruta as regras básicas, depois jogou a espada para Dani. – Cuide dela pra mim.

- Raptor, você pode escolher outra arma, que lhe será entregue. – disse Maverick.

Ele escolheu em seu arsenal, uma espada medieval, com um cumprimento médio.

- Agora você vai ver porque me chamam de Velociraptor.

Ele então deu um pique em uma velocidade de recordista de corrida, e fez um movimento que indicava que ia corta a cabeça de Logan, garantindo a sua vitória incontestável desta vez.

Mas ele mal viu, Logan se movimentando interceptando sua mão, fazendo a espada cair, e com um golpe marcial, deu uma rasteira, levantando o adversário e o derrubando no chão, e com um novo movimento com a mão que prendia o pulso adversário desloca o ombro dele.

Sem permitir que Raptor se recuperasse, Logan o prende no chão, usando um pé para paralisar seu braço bom, e o joelho no seu peito, que além de prendê-lo no chão definitivamente, atrapalhava a respiração.

- Eu venci. – disse de forma incontestável Logan.

- Não! – disse Raptor tentando se mexer.

Logan então encosta o punho fechado no queixo dele, fazendo as garras das laterais aparecerem e passaram perto do rosto dele, enquanto a do meio, cresceu apenas ate encostar no queixo dele.

- Wolverine vence. – disse Maverick.

Ele então se levanta e para em frente ao conselho, onde todos verbalizam a sua vitória, então ele sai da arena.

Raptor também se levanta, mas com dificuldade, e se dirige para uma árvore, para assim colocar no lugar o ombro deslocado.

- General Wolverine, Comandante dos X-men, Filho de Gabriel Van Helsing com Cláudia Pendragon, Predador da Décima Classe, você recebe a benção para seu relacionamento com Cristiana, do Legado do Potter.

- Isso é serio. – Disse o Alfa. - Nem mesmo eu consegui a benção, só permissão.

* * *

No fundo de tudo está Raptor boquiaberto. Ele realmente não sabia quem o seu adversário, esperava alguém mais fraco, mesmo sabendo que era um predador, esperava que eles demorassem mais para se fortalecerem.

Olhou em volta e viu uma das bruxas que conjuraram a arena. Percebeu que a de cabelo rosa estava com o lobisomem. Então ele tentaria a outra.

- Oi, gata. – disse ele já a puxando pela cintura.

Ela não se abalou.

- Me desculpa, mas não gosto de perdedores. – disse ela.

- Aquilo não foi nada. Não se pode vencer um predador. – disse ele, se aproximando mais.

- Me desculpe. Mas não gosto de você. – disse ela. – Você tentou acabar de destruir o namoro da Cris. E agora tem a cara de pau de vir para cima de mim. Se toca.

- Um beijo e você não resistirá. – disse ele.

- Duvido. – disse ela, e quando ele novamente a puxou, ela deu uma bruta joelhada entre suas pernas. – Nenhuma mulher gosta disso.

- Você vai me pagar.

Ela chegou perto dele e sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

- Eu aprendi com os melhores a como tratar idiotas como você. São esses quatro atrás de mim, também conhecidos como Cavaleiros do Apocalipse. Te garanto que se eles te pegarem, você pode ter certeza que terá uma morte lenta e muito dolorosa, mesmo para um caçador. – ela se afastou e se aproximou dos quatro. – tenho tudo sobre controle.

* * *

Rafael se adiantou e pediu a palavra.

- Eu, Major Arcanjo, comandante do Esquadrão do Céu, solicito, pelo código, a permissão para incluir Fernanda Black em minha família, como minha companheira.

- Você está ciente de tudo que isso acarreta? – perguntou Buda.

- Sim. – respondeu.

- Você sabe que não poderá se relacionar mais com ninguém pertencente a família Caçadora? – perguntou novamente o indiano.

- Sim.

- Está preparado para passar pelos três desafios?

- Sim.

- Você precisa de um caçador com patente acima da sua para abençoar a união, que não seja o Alfa.

- Tem a mim. – disse Logan.

- A partir de agora, Fernanda Black possui compromisso com Gal Arcanjo, e somente com ele. O casamento só poderá ocorrer depois dos desafios cumpridos.

- Esteja certo que serão convidados.

Os anciões se viraram para desaparecer quando Logan chamou a atenção deles.

- Esperem. – disse ele.

Eles mal se viraram e foram recebidos por flechas, que se alojaram no ombro esquerdo de cada um.

- Isso é por atrapalharem uma missão importante.

Eles nada disseram somente se viraram e saíram, e nem viram que Raptor tinha três flechas no corpo, uma em cada ombro e uma na perna.

Quando se juntou ao outros ele falou.

- Eu esperava um desafio maior. – disse ele dando um beijo na namorada. – Ninguém mais queria me desafiar.

- Não? Por quê? – perguntou Neville.

- O último que fez também era um predador. Filho de uma caçadora com um meio gigante, chamado Atlas. – disse Rafael. – Foi a melhor batalha que vi.

- Sem contar que Atlas só passou um mês na enfermaria do QG. – disse Gabriel. – e meu menino, saiu como se fosse uma encenação.

- Deixemos a conversa para o almoço. – disse Molly.

- Finalmente. – disseram todos os ruivos.


	61. Ministro

Capítulo 61 – Ministro

Todos se sentaram à mesa, mas não houve a polarização entre adultos e crianças desta vez. Sirius fez questão de se sentar na frente de Fernanda e Rafael, só não sentou entre, pois Mary não deixou, alegando que se a filha não estivesse feliz, ela garantia que ele também não seria. Lilian puxou Cláudia para uma ponta, assim como seus filhos, para poderem conversar. Arthur estava próximo de Gabriel, sua curiosidade sobre o mundo dos caçadores estava quase no mesmo nível do mundo trouxa. O resto se espalhou pela mesa.

- Não é por que você pediu permissão para uns velhotes que você pode fazer o que quiser. – disse Sirius, depois que caiu a ficha.

- Pai. – reclamou Fernanda.

- Eu não vou impedir ou regular esse namoro. – disse o animago. – Mas vou ficar de olho em vocês dois. Não vou usar da hipocrisia da minha família, mas vocês têm que tomar cuidado.

- Pode deixar. – disse Rafael. – Tiago já me jurou de morte se eu magoa-la. Esse menino tem uma tendência forte a proteger todas as meninas a sua volta.

- Isso serve para você também, Lupin. – berrou Sirius.

- O que eu tenho haver com essa historia? – perguntou Remo.

- Você não é único Lupin da mesa, Aluado. Mas pode se incluir nessa. – disse Sirius, fazendo todos rirem. – Não é porque vocês são maiores, vacinados, que podem viver assim. Estamos esperando o casamento.

- Eu me recuso a discutir isso com você. – disse o lobisomem corando.

- E por falar em vacina. – disse Sirius não perdendo a piada. – Quando foi a sua última antirrábica?

- Por que você quer saber? Esqueceu de tomar a sua? – respondeu o professor.

- Gostava mais quando ele era tímido e não respondia. – disse Sirius contrariado.

* * *

Enquanto Sirius tentava aterrorizar o caçador. Cláudia se vira para Lilian.

- Como os meus anjinhos se comportam na escola?

- Não tem como não entrar em alguma confusão em Hogwarts, você sabe disso. – disse a ruiva. – Mas podemos dizer que são alunos exemplares. Tiram boas notas, respeitam os professores. O problema é ter que usar meus conhecimentos trouxas para cuidar do seu filho.

- Sei bem como é. Ele tem uma tendência a não se preocupar com o próprio bem estar, principalmente quando ele sente que precisa salvar alguém.

- Como se colocar na frente de um lobisomem ensandecido, sem nenhuma arma. – disse Remo que estava próximo.

- Você não me contou isso. – disse Cláudia para o filho.

- Pensei que a Dani ou a tia Mimi tivesse te avisado. – disse ele encabulado. – eu passei muito tempo na cama da enfermaria para me lembrar de perguntar depois.

- Pode deixar que a partir de agora eu me encarrego de cuidar dele, já que seremos da mesma família.

- "Você sabe que essas palavras são perigosas" – disse Cláudia pela mente.

- "Seu filho disse o mesmo." – respondeu ela da mesma forma. – "Assim facilita."

* * *

O resto das férias passou voando, e já estavam no dia 31 de agosto. E todos estavam se preparando para a volta a Hogwarts. Desta vez os aurores fariam a proteção interna do trem, assim como o desembarque. Isso contaria com mais alguns aurores, entre eles, Frank, Alice e Kim, sendo que estes estariam postados em Hogsmeade, enquanto os residentes do castelo viajariam no trem.

- Estranho. – disse Molly enquanto arrumava a cozinha depois do café. – Hoje o profeta diário ainda não chegou.

- Eles devem ter alguma notícia urgente para escrever. – disse Lilian que a ajudava.

- Eu nunca gosto disso. – disse Molly. – Da última vez, foi anunciando a invasão do ministério e a fuga e recaptura dos comensais, e antes foi o atentado contra vocês.

- Então vamos ver o que é. – disse a medibruxa apontando para uma coruja que voava em direção a casa.

- Qual é a bomba da vez? – perguntou Tiago entrando na cozinha, acompanhado de Sirius, Remo e Mary.

- Tem casaco suficiente para todos? – perguntou Lilian passando o Jornal para o marido.

_**CAÇADORES NOVAMENTE NO REINO UNIDO.**_

_O Ministério acaba de confirmar a presença de caçadores em nosso território. O anúncio foi feito durante a madrugada, logo que os especialistas relataram suas conclusões sobre o assunto. _

_Aparentemente seis caçadores foram sentidos pelos sensores do Departamento de Mistérios, alguns dias atrás. Porém não conseguiram a sua localização, nem se ainda estão presentes, uma vez que eles logo se dispersaram. _

_Há rumores de que eles estão coligados com os Comensais da Morte, antigos seguidores de Você-sabe-quem, que voltaram à ativa há dois anos no Torneio Tribruxo, quando um aluno foi inscrito fora das regras. (pagina 4)_

_Os especialistas também divulgaram que existe a possibilidade de ter algum caçador infiltrado em Hogwarts. (ver pagina 5)_

_Todos sabemos os riscos que os caçadores para a nossa segurança (...)_

- Agora que isso vira uma baderna. – disse Remo.

- Nós falamos para eles não falarem nada sobre os demônios, mas eles falam sobre os caçadores. – disse Sirius revoltado.

- Eles têm medo dos demônios, mas dos caçadores é ódio. – disse Lilian.

Ninguém falou mais nada, mas o clima ficou pesado, até as crianças entrarem na cozinha.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Tony.

- Isso não é legal. – disse Rony, pegando o jornal que estava jogando sobre a mesa.

- Foi por isso que você atacou os anciões quando eles estavam indo embora? – perguntou Cris.

- Sim. Eu sabia que a presença deles na ilha seria detectada pelo ministério. – disse Logan.

- Mas aqui disse que são apenas seis caçadores. – disse Hermione lendo o jornal com o namorado passando para o menino de cabelo azul.

- Papai e Rafael não são detectados por fazerem parte de uma família bruxa. – disse Dani.

- Como eles poderiam saber que havia alguém em Hogwarts? – perguntou Flávia.

- Os demônios devem ter ficado sabendo do episodio da maldição da morte que não me afetou em Hogwarts e no ministério. – disse Logan. – E também pela invasão fracassada que aconteceu na escola. Juntando as peças e contando com os infiltrados no ministério, passou essa informação para o Ministro.

- Temos que tomar todo cuidado agora, na escola. – disse Lilian. – Acredito que tentaram pegar vocês de qualquer forma, assim que perceberem que é você.

- Acho que teremos que aumentar o estoque de poções. – respondeu o brasileiro. – Mas aqui tem algo bem interessante.

- Como assim interessante? – perguntou Remo, que havia lido a reportagem toda e não visto nada.

- Não nessa reportagem, mas nessa nota aqui. – disse ele apontando para uma pequena parte da capa que foi negligenciada por todos.

_**Fudge renuncia, Scrimgeour assume. **_

- O chefinho virou Chefão. – disse Tonks.

- Repetindo o que o Rony disse, Isso não é legal. – disse Mel.

- Vamos ver o que ele quer conosco. – disse Tiago se dirigindo para a janela, assim como Logan.

- Aparentemente já sabem que sou eu o caçador. – disse o menino se justificando.

Ninguém ainda entendia o que estava acontecendo, até que duas corujas, com cartas do ministério pousaram na janela.

- Estamos sendo convocados com urgência para prestar esclarecimentos sobre a presença de um caçador na escola. – disse o auror ao ler a carta. – Quando digo nós, digo, os aurores. Provavelmente Dumbledore falará pelos professores.

- Dani, vamos visitar o novo ministro também. – disse Logan.

- Sabe, eu sempre odiei esses poderes. – disse Sirius.

- Mas eles conseguem ser mais irritantes a cada vez. – completou Remo, ao estilo dos gêmeos.

- Isso porque você nunca recebeu o castigo por algo que ia fazer. – disse Logan.

- Pesando por esse lado. – disseram os dois.

- Vamos logo. – disse Mel.

- Nada disso. – disse Molly. – Vocês só saem daqui depois do almoço. Quem esse ministro acha que é para mandar você irem correndo, por algo que acontece a mais de um ano.

- Molly tem razão. – disse Lilian. - Não se sabe quanto tempo vai demorar isso.

* * *

O grupo aparatou diretamente para a antessala do ministro, assustando a secretária e a Fudge, que se tornou assessor.

- Viemos ver o novo ministro. – disse Sirius, apresentando a carta.

- Podem entrar. - disse ela.

- Esperava vocês mais cedo. – disse o ministro.

- Tínhamos coisas mais importantes para fazer. – disse Tiago.

- Que coisas mais importantes que a convocação do ministro? – perguntou Rufus.

- Preparar a viagem de manhã. – disse Mel.

- Preparar nossos filhos. – disse Sirius.

- Preparar para passar o ano em Hogwarts. – disse Tonks.

- Sem esquecer do almoço da Molly. – disse Tiago.

Scrimgeour ficou com raiva, mas não podia fazer nada, aquele era o grupo mais rebelde e independente dos aurores, e também os melhores.

- Por que eu não fui informado da presença de um caçador em Hogwarts, ou melhor até mesmo na Inglaterra? – perguntou o ministro.

- Você não perguntou? – falou Sirius.

- Ele não era uma ameaça. – disse Tiago. – Ele era, é continua sendo um aluno de Hogwarts. Já demonstrou isso várias vezes.

- Várias vezes como? Ele foi julgado por um tribunal mágico, recebeu um voto, invadiu o ministério. – disse furiosamente o ministro.

- Durante o episodio que foi a julgamento, uma armação de um comensal da morte reconhecido, mesmo que depois de anos, ele evitou mortes. – disse Tiago.

- Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter e Severo Snape. – disse Tonks ao ver a cara de espanto do ministro. – Está nos relatórios.

- Ele protegeu casas de vários alvos dos comensais. – disse Mel. – Eu mesma conferi os feitiços, algo que nunca tinha visto e em um nível de complexidade diferente de um bruxo. Assim como vi sua ação. Bem eficiente.

- E teve a invasão dos demônios em Hogwarts, que ele foi o único a combatê-los. Pelo menos de forma eficiente. – disse Sirius.

- E pelo que me lembro, foi você mesmo que recomendou uma Ordem de Merlin, terceira classe para ele, por capturar os comensais aqui no Ministério. – disse Tiago, desconcertando o ministro.

- Você diz isso só porque ele namora sua filha. – tentou o ministro.

- Eu confio a vida dela a ele. – disse Tiago. – Se tivesse algo contra, eles não namorariam, e nunca o fato dele ser meio caçador foi um problema. Foi mais a parte bruxa mesmo.

- Todos nós confiamos a vida a ele. – disse Mel.

- Como vocês podem confiar a vida de vocês a um caçador. Na primeira oportunidade, ela vai matar a todos.

- Você ainda está vivo. – uma voz saiu de uma das sombras.

- Quem está ai? – perguntou Scrimgeour sacando a varinha.

- Eu. – disse Logan aparecendo com Dani. – Você me convocou.

- Não era para você vir com eles.

- Vínhamos para o mesmo lugar. – disse a loira. – Aproveitamos a carona.

Na verdade foram os aurores que aproveitaram a carona, já que ela e Logan podiam aparatar no ministério como faziam em Hogwarts. E Tiago também podia.

- Então, você é o Tiago. – disse o ex-chefe dos aurores. – Mas não me consta seu sobrenome.

- Ele não é importante. – disse Logan. – Mas se quiser algo mais formal, pode nos chamar pelas nossas patentes, que são reconhecidas pelos ministérios da magia e do exército do Brasil.

- E quais seriam? – perguntou ele de forma petulante, achando que crianças não teriam patentes altas.

- General-de-exército Wolverine, e Primeira-Tenente Vampira. – disse Dani. – Sou consultora do esquadrão dele, para assuntos mágicos, não que ele precisasse.

- Você também é caçadora? – perguntou o ministro perplexo.

- Não, tenho algumas habilidades, mas sou considerada uma bruxa sangue-puro.

- Você é um predador? – perguntou ele com um leve toque de medo, que foi percebido por todos.

- Decima Classe, a mais alta. – respondeu Logan.

Rufus ficou sem palavras.

- Ele conseguiu algo que você não faz desde nossos tempos de academia, Almofadinhas. – disse Tiago. – Deixá-lo sem palavras.

- Bom isso não interessa. – disse o ministro se recuperando. – Devemos analisar suas atitudes e ver se você pode continuar a frequentar a escola.

- Eu sou um bruxo. – disse Logan. – Tenho direito a frequentar a escola como qualquer outro. Segundo, minhas atitudes devem ser analisadas apenas pelo governo do meu país. Você não é nada meu, e nenhuma das minhas ações causou nada para aqueles a quem você representa. E por último, estou em uma missão diplomática. Logo, eu tenho imunidade diplomática.

- Mas, eu não estou de acordo com isso. – disse o Ministro, tentando mostrar poder.

- Pode achar o que quiser. – Disse Logan. – Você acabou de assumir o cargo, e não sabe dos acordos. Você não precisa saber de nada sobre as missões dos caçadores aprovadas pelo ministério brasileiro, que é mais tolerante que os europeus em geral. Pode analisar, é essa pasta verde oliva ao seu lado esquerdo.

Scrimgeour pegou a pasta e começou a ler, acabou fechando com um suspiro resignado.

- Essa reunião está encerrada. – disse ele.

* * *

Havia meia hora que o grupo aparatou para o ministério. Harry e Gina estavam namorando no jardim, apesar de que todos os ruivos estavam de olho neles, mesmo de longe.

- Como será esse ano? – perguntou Gina.

- Normal. – disse Harry. – Pelo menos para nós, já que nunca tivemos um ano considerado normal.

- Era o que eu temia. – disse ela.

- Pelo menos no começo, acho que quem vai se destacar nas conversas será o Logan. E isso vai atingir a Fada, e a Dani. Depois volta tudo ao normal. Digo, comensais e demônios atacando, a gente estudando e treinando para chutar uns traseiros. Nós dois fugindo dos seus irmãos para namorar.

- Gostei desta parte. Mas por que fugir? Eles já aceitaram.

- E mais divertido assim, e também deixa eles bolados com o que poderiam estar fazendo longe dos olhos deles.

- Agora só temos o Rony no castelo. – disse ela.

- Garanto que teremos muitas visitas esse ano. Principalmente que eles manifestaram o desejo de aprender a combater os demônios como os caçadores.

- Ainda bem que você tem o mapa e a capa. – disse ela.

- E também temos o Logan do nosso lado. A capa não funciona com ele, e ele pode nos caçar no castelo.


	62. Ano Novo, Vida Velha

Capítulo 62 – Ano Novo, Vida Velha.

- Achei que não precisaríamos de tanta proteção. –disse Flávia.

- Eu também, filha. – disse Mary.

- Mas parece que nosso querido ministro discorda. – disse Sirius.

- Ele acredita que pode acontecer algo no trem. Algum ataque. – disse Tiago. – Especialmente agora que ele sabe do Logan, ele sabe da inimizade entre os caçadores e os demônios.

- Pelo menos ele não vai colocar os caçadores no meio dos comensais. – disse Lilian.

- Perdeu toda a graça. – disse Logan. – Ninguém vai ficar com medo de eu ser um comensal.

- Deixa de falar bobagem, Menino. – Molly ralhou com ele.

- Não adianta. Faz parte da personalidade dele. – disse Dani.

- Pelo menos vou ter a oportunidade de andar novamente no Expresso Hogwarts cheio. – disse Remo. – Tenho muita saudade dessa época.

- Os professores também farão a segurança do trem, além de nós – disse Tonks feliz. – Sempre quis fazer a viagem com um namorado.

- Não precisamos saber dos detalhes. – disse Tony. – Estamos felizes do jeito que estamos.

- Eh, um certo canídeo não precisa saber como a família lupina age. – disse Harry implicando com Sirius.

- Cuidado, Harry. – disse Sirius. – Sua namorada tem seis irmãos mais velhos.

- Não mexa com fogo, Almofadinhas. – alertou Tiago. – Eu estou falando da Gina.

Sirius olhou aterrorizado para a menina, que olhava com uma cara de mau. Todos riram dele.

* * *

Nada parecia mudar na estação. Nem mesmo a presença de mais aurores que o normal, parecia alterar o astral que a grande locomotiva vermelha trazia para todos, não importando se era aluno ou não.

Molly e Arthur davam inúmeros conselhos para todos, já que seriam os únicos a não ir nessa aventura.

- Vamos entrar logo. – disse Lilian. – Apesar de termos uma cabine para os aurores e professores, temos que entrar antes de todos.

- Sempre responsável. – disse Tiago dando um beijo nela.

- Por isso que você me ama, meu caro. – disse ela.

- Verdade. – disse ele.

Todos se acomodaram. Os meninos em uma cabine, os adultos na reservada para eles, e os brasileiros em outra.

No meio da viagem, Luna volta do banheiro.

- Existem muitas teorias sobre os caçadores, mas não ouvi nada sobre eles estarem em Hogwarts, nem mesmo algo sobre o Logan.

- Por falar nele. – disse Neville. – Ele me parece ser mais poderoso que você Harry, e nem adianta falar nada, que sabemos que você esconde seus poderes.

O moreno deu um suspiro antes de falar.

- Deve ser por que ele é mais poderoso, pelo menos no momento.

- Como assim? – perguntou Rony

- Bom, eu sou apenas um bruxo, um bruxo poderoso, mas um bruxo. – disse ele meio conformado. – Logan é algo além da compreensão de todos. Ele não é somente um predador, não é somente a união de um bruxo e um caçador, e ambos poderosos. Ele também é um demônio.

- Ele aprendeu a controlar e aumentou seus poderes desde cedo, depois de seu rapto. – disse Cris, que era entre eles a pessoa que mais conhecia o menino de cabelos azuis. – Eu ganho mechas azuis no cabelo quando perco o controle, ou controlo bem os meus poderes. Ele tem o cabelo eternamente azul.

- Mas ele tem uma grande fraqueza. – disse Harry. – Se eu perder a razão, posso machucar todos. Se ele perder a razão, ele mata, não apenas quem está ao seu redor, mas todos mesmo.

- Não é fácil traze-lo de volta. – disse Cris. – Dani e Cláudia me ensinaram alguns truques, mas somente se ele tiver o foco em algo para destruir.

- Mas o que pode causar tal coisa? – perguntou Mione.

- A morte de Cris, ou de algum de nós. – disse Gina.

- Segundo a minha sogra, seria isso que desencadearia a fúria dele, e ele não pararia até destruir o demônio que comanda tudo, e para isso abriria as barreiras do submundo. – disse Cris.

- E depois que isso acontecesse, ele voltaria ao normal e veria o que causou, tentaria destruir todos os demônios que ele soltou, sem se importar com nada nem ninguém em seu caminho. – concluiu Hermione o raciocínio.

- Então é importante que nenhum de nós morra. – disse Fernanda.

- Se for para morrer, prefiro antes. – disse Tony em tom de brincadeira aliviando o ambiente.

- Bom, vou manter meu namorado feliz. – disse Cris. – Sei que a mamãe está cuidando bem dele, mas não pode fazer o que eu posso.

- O que? Posso saber? – perguntou Harry, lembrando muito os Weasley.

- Beijos, ora. – disse ela sem se virara pra trás.

* * *

O banquete foi tranquilo.

Como conheciam todas as passagens secretas, os filhotes de marotos chegaram rapidamente no salão comunal. E se espalharam pelos sofás. Muitos completamente cheios pelo jantar.

- Você viu que tem caçadores na Inglaterra? – perguntou Lilá para Dino.

- O Simas comentou, mas como não assino o Profeta, não vi. – disse ele.

- Dizem que tem um caçador aqui na escola. – disse Simas.

- Não acredito. – disse Parvati. – Nunca vi nada de diferente aqui.

- Ouvi dizer que entrou um sonserino estranho ano passado. – não era possível identificar a voz agora.

- Parece que vão demorar para descobrir. – disse Rony.

- Nem tanto. Agora os boatos vão começar. – disse Harry.

- Assim que algo de grave acontecer com alguém, ou alguém descobrir, Logan vai revelar que é o caçador. – disse Cris. – E quando digo revelar, digo andar vestido como um, com espada na cintura e tudo.

- Parece que vamos ter um ano normal. – disse Gina.

* * *

NA:

Galera, eu gostaria de avisar que por motivos pessoais, as atualizações terão um intervalo maior que o normal, provavelmente três semanas, ou invés de duas.

Mago Merlin.


	63. Testes

Capítulo 63 – Testes.

Harry acabou acordando cedo, na manhã seguinte. E observou seus colegas de quarto dormirem, e ficou pensado se aprontava com eles ou não. Decidiu deixar para outro dia, onde ele teria planos e objetos melhores para seu intento.

Desceu logo para poder esperar Gina. Ele aproveitou que o Salão Comunal estava vazio para poder conversar com Fenrir.

- O que você está aprontando agora? – perguntou Fenrir.

- Nada, ainda. – respondeu Harry. – Mas tenho que me preparar para o teste de quadribol, acho que faz tempo que não tem tanta vaga assim.

- Eu me lembro da minha seleção para o time do passado. Se bem para mim, não foi muito problemático, apesar de ter um concorrente que achava que voava melhor que eu, mas não conseguia ser melhor que muito calouro. Teve três chances de pegar o pomo, e nem assim conseguiu chegar perto do pomo.

- Eu não lembrava que você era do time. – disse Harry. – Papai contava as histórias, mas nunca parei para perceber que era você.

- Eu e a Gina. – disse o holograma. – Ela é muito boa, pode ter certeza que uma vaga é dela.

- Não duvido nada disso.

- E seria uma boa ideia ter um time reserva, sabe, pelo menos os artilheiros, assim não terá problemas caso haja alguma coisa.

- Você teve problemas?

- Sim. Cada partida com um jogador diferente, mas mesmo assim fomos campeões.

- Não adianta perguntar que sei que você não vai me responder mesmo.

- Não que seja para não alterar o futuro, ele já está bem modificado. – se justificou Fenrir. – Mas você tem que viver a sua vida independente da minha.

- Isso eu posso entender. – disse ele, mas logo sentiu alguém descendo as escadas. – Tenho que ir, tem alguém descendo as escadas.

Ele sorriu ao ver Mione surgindo das escadas.

- Não se porque, mas esperava mesmo te encontrar aqui, Harry. – disse a morena. .

- Deve ser a vontade de conversar bobagem. Coisa que parece que não conseguimos a muito tempo. – disse ele. – Desde a visita dos caçadores, só se fala disso. Parece que o resto morreu.

- Isso é verdade, mas é somente uma fase, então não vamos falar sobre isso. – disse a monitora de forma enfática. – Me diz o que você planeja para me manter afastada do meu namorado.

- Ei, não coloque a culpa sobre mim. A culpa é sua se não gosta de jogar quadribol.

O assunto logo mudou para algumas novidades entre os trouxas, que Mione tinha visto quando estava em casa.

Aos poucos o salão foi enchendo, e os outros Filhotes de Marotos logo apareceram. Gina e Cris rindo da cara das gêmeas, que aparentemente ainda não acordaram.

Seguindo todos para o salão principal, uma vez que Rony reclamava que estava com fome.

* * *

As coisas pareciam estar de volta aos normais. As conversas voltaram a ser sobre as férias, casais e os teste de quadribol, todas as equipes teriam os seus.

Harry havia sido o primeiro a marcar, ficando com o sábado o dia todo. O que deixou o moreno tranquilo, assim não teria que fragmentar o teste, caso houvesse muitos candidatos, principalmente para a vaga de artilheiro, que teriam testes individuais.

Mas na quinta feira, os múrmuros sobre os caçadores retornaram com força. De alguma forma pais de alunos acabaram escrevendo para os filhos pedindo cuidado com um ou outro estudante. As pessoas já começaram a suspeitar de Logan.

As suspeitas só foram confirmadas quando o brasileiro entrou no salão principal durante a jantar da sexta, vestindo suas roupas de caçador, sobretudo, roupas mais resistentes e na cintura envergava Excalibur. Em seu peito ele tinha o brasão do esquadrão, e nos ombros o emblema de sua patente. O resto das armas está nos seus braceletes, não havia necessidade de mostrar para todos se a espada já era uma boa forma disso.

O salão permaneceu em silêncio durante o tempo que o menino de cabelo azul demorou a chegar a sua mesa. Onde já era esperado por Dani e sua namorada. Ele cumprimentou normalmente os professores e aurores, em especial Lílian.

Somente depois que ele se sentou, e que os cochichos começaram. Alguns alunos mais velhos chegaram a mesmo sacar suas varinhas e a se levantar.

Dumbledore se levantou para falar, mas foi preciso a intervenção de Minerva, que fez um estampido com sua varinha para que todos prestassem atenção.

- Sei que todos vocês já ficaram sabendo de que Caçadores estiveram na Inglaterra, depois de quase vinte anos. Assim como o rumor de que um deles está em Hogwarts. – disse o diretor. – Sim, esse rumor é verdadeiro. Tiago é um caçador, assim como também é um bruxo, e ter o mesmo direito de qualquer um e vocês de estar aqui, para aprimorar seus poderes mágicos. Todos merecem respeito, e isso vale de vocês para com ele, e dele para com vocês. MAS como um caçador ele é regido por algumas regras diferentes, entre elas não recusar um duelo, e para eles é coisa seria que está além das regras do colégio ou do ministério. Portanto não queiram descobrir por si mesmos. Aqueles que tentarem, estarão violando regras do colégio, e pagaram por isso.

Todo o salão percebeu as implicações das palavras do diretor, pois além de terem que duelar nas regras dos caçadores, desconhecidas por todos, ainda seriam penalizados pelos professores.

Cris foi cercada por um grupo de alunos revoltados por ela namorar um caçador.

- O que vocês têm a ver com a minha vida. – disse ela tentando se controlar.

- Você não pode continuar a namorar, agora que sabe a verdade sobre ele. – disse um menino da Sonserina, que tentara mandar alguns bilhetes para a ruiva no ano anterior, mas que ela ignorava, por não gostar dele, e por já estar namorando.

- Eu sempre soube disso. – disse ela. – Ele me contou antes de me pedir em namoro.

- E mesmo assim, você ficou com ele? – perguntou um menino da Lufa-lufa.

- Sim. – foi uma resposta simples que ela achou que encerraria tudo, mas eles ainda impediam que ela saísse do lugar. – Olha, agradeço a preocupação, mas eu tenho meus pais para isso, e eles vem com bons olhos esse relacionamento. Nada do que me falarem alterará o que sinto por ele. Agora tenho que ir, não quero azarar ninguém e nem mesmo deixar o Ti preocupado comigo. Sabe, eles podem defender a companheira.

Dito isso todos se afastaram com medo, e Cris pode seguir seu caminho.

* * *

O sábado amanheceu nublado, mas isso não era uma coisa ruim, pelo menos não para Harry. Ele até preferiria assim, o sol não ofuscaria sua visão durante o teste, e ele poderia escolher direito os jogadores para o time.

Dos filhotes de Marotos, somente as meninas do quinto ano iam tentar a vaga. Tony era um artilheiro razoável, mas não era muito competitivo, era algo mais diversão com era o pai. Neville era muito desastrado para isso. E Mione não era muito de jogar mesmo.

Por ter sua irmã, namorada e amigas tentando vagas, o moreno chamou a professora Hooch, para que ela avaliasse os jogadores e suas escolhas.

Decidiu então a tomar seu café na cozinha, assim não teria tanta gente sobre ele, e ninguém poderia acusar ele de ajudar os amigos.

Ficou feliz com os elfos, que não se importavam com quem ele era, e o tratava de forma normal, pelo menos o que era normal para eles.

Depois, foi para o campo de quadribol, e ficando aliviado de ver que não havia ninguém lá. Deixou tudo preparado, e para relaxar um pouco, pegou sua vassoura e alçou voo.

Ficou voando um tempo, e foi vendo as pessoas chegando. Alguns foram diretamente para as arquibancadas, obviamente era para torcer por alguém ou somente assistir. Outras seguiram para o campo, essas eram difíceis de definir se participariam ou se estavam apenas acompanhado alguém. Alguns tentavam acompanhar Harry no voo, mas ele mandava voltar, queria condições iguais para todos.

Cinco minutos antes do horário marcado, ele pousa um pouco afastado dos demais. Ele pode ver seus pais e os outros marotos sentados em uma das arquibancadas.

- "Boa Sorte." – disse Lilian na sua mente.

- "Vou precisar." – respondeu.

Ele se posicionou ao lado de onde havia deixado a caixa com as bolas.

- Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que vieram participar do teste, infelizmente não temos vagas para todos. Conforme as regras, apenas poderão participar do teste alunos pertencentes a Grifinória e que estejam no segundo ano para cima. De acordo com o anunciado, temos apenas 2 vagas para artilheiro, e 2 vagas para batedor. Se você não se enquadra nessas categorias, e melhor ir para a arquibancada.

Algumas pessoas envergonhadas se levantaram tentando não chamar atenção, enquanto outras raivosas, não deixaram de expressar sua indignação por não poder participar.

- Isso é um absurdo. – bradou Córmaco McLaggen. – Você está fazendo isso só porque ele é seu amigo.

Harry olhou na sua direção com raiva, que fez o setimoanista dar um passo para trás, mas ele manteve a posse.

- Sim, ele é meu amigo. Mas também é um excelente goleiro, como ficou provado ano passado quando ele ajudou a manter a taça com a Minerva. – disse Harry. – Eu posso afirmar as qualidades e os defeitos do Weasley dentro do campo melhor que qualquer um. Aqui eu sou o capitão, e os outros são jogadores, as amizades ficam no vestiário.

- Você não me parece um bom capitão. – disse Córmaco com desdém.

- Ainda bem que não é você quem define isso. – disse o moreno. – Mas pode ter certeza que não teria alguém como você no meu time.

- Você se arrependerá disso, Potter. – disse ele saindo dali irado. – um dia você vai precisar de mim.

- Se esse dia chegar vou jogar sem goleiro. – disse Harry se segurando para não azarar o menino.

Ele se acalmou por alguns segundos e se virou para Rony.

- E melhor você se preparar para encarar esse cara. Dizem por ai, que ele está interessado na Mione também, além da sua vaga no time.

- Ele pode ser grande, mas não é dois. – disse Rony, com pouca convicção.

- Bom agora que não tem mais nenhum problema vamos aos testes.

Harry começou eliminando aqueles que não sabiam voar, com um teste de voo simples. Depois separou os artilheiros dos batedores. Eles fariam o teste junto, mas cada um a sua maneira.

Ele separou os batedores em duplas, como restava apenas quatro, ele acabou separando as gêmeas, e da cada dupla deveria ficar com um time de artilheiros, ora do que atacava ora do que defendia.

Já os artilheiros, que contavam com mais candidatos, ele separou também em duplas, e veria como cada uma era no ataque e na defesa. Sempre contando com a Katie Bell no ataque, e Rony como goleiro.

Madame Hooch elogiou a forma com que ele conduzia o teste. Já que era raro um time ter tanta vaga assim. Assim como concordou com as escolhas feitas por ele. Ela devia se manter imparcial no momento, mas o moreno foi perfeito.

- Galera, já tenho os selecionados. – disse Harry depois de conversar com a professora. - Mais uma vez quero agradecer a todos pela presença. Vou direto para o resultado. Para as vagas de batedores teremos no time mais um caso de gêmeos. Fernanda e Flávia Black, as vagas são de vocês. E para ficar como companheira de Katie, teremos Gina Weasley e Cris Potter. E antes que me acusem de favoritismo vejam o que elas podem fazer.

Todos já estavam se afastando quando ele voltou a falar.

- Alguns anos atrás, houve a ocorrência de um time reserva para artilheiros, resolvi voltar com essa prática, que foi deixada de lado depois de falta de jogadores. Então Dino Thomas, Demelza Robins e Nathalia McDonalds vocês são do time reserva. Fiquem atentos aos avisos e mesmo que não participem dos treinos e bom sempre irem as reuniões antes deles. Agora estão dispensados.


	64. Indesejáveis

Capítulo 64 – Indesejáveis

- Belo time você formou. – disse Tiago, depois do fim do teste.

- Até dá vontade de jogar com vocês. – disse Sírius.

- Quem sabe dá próxima vez. – disse Harry.

- Eu concordo com o meu cachorrinho, eu queria ter te ajudado, mas provavelmente eles reclamariam mais do que reclamaram por eu colocar minhas filhas e minha sobrinha no time, além do capitão ser meu sobrinho também. – disse Mary. – E por isso não poderei opinar sobre os outros times também, ao menos poderei ver os teste e verificar se não tem nada perigoso.

- Não fique triste. – disse Harry. – eu deixo vocês jogarem em alguns treinos, ainda mais que minha dupla de batedoras é herdeira de vocês.

- Não sei o que vocês veem em ficar voando por ai com esses pedaços de madeira. – disse Lílian a única coisa que poderia dizer nessa situação que fosse diferente e que seria típica dela.

- Como se você perdesse um jogo meu. – disse Tiago.

- Você não era o único no time. – disse Lílian. – Mas não posso dizer que não gosto de te ver voando.

- Quem te deu a idéia de ter um time reserva? – perguntou Tonks.

- Eu me lembrei das histórias do papai. – disse ele tentando evitar que percebessem a mentira. – Por quê?

- Eu me lembro que tinha isso mesmo quando entrei na escola, principalmente na Grifinória. – disse a auror. – Mas depois deixaram de usar por ter poucos candidatos.

- Eu tinha um grande número de candidatos e entre eles bons jogadores. – disse o moreno.

* * *

O assunto do fim de semana foi o teste da Grifinória. Muitos acreditaram que seria um time excepcional, por contar com pessoas que já tiveram pessoas em times campeões anteriores. Os capitães começaram a se preocupar em tentar mudar seus próprios times para bater os leões, isso com exceção da Sonserina, que não tinha um capitão definido ainda, nenhum dos jogadores do time se dispôs a isso.

Dumbledore solicitou uma reunião com os aurores para acertar algumas medidas de segurança, em vista que alguns alunos e pais não estavam satisfeitos com a presença de um caçador na escola, e estavam ignorando os avisos para não atacarem o menino, assim como sua irmã. E também para dar uma notícia desagradável vinda do ministro.

- Nenhum aluno foi para a enfermaria por causa do ferimento causado por Logan. – disse Lílian. – Pelo menos causado por ele propriamente dito. Alguns se acidentaram ao tentar sair de seu caminho. Alguns ainda estão com medo, mesmo depois de um ano com a presença dele aqui. Sem contar alguns que tiveram ataques de pânico.

- Já sabia que isso iria acontecer quando todos ficassem cientes deste fato. – disse o Diretor. – Pelo menos ainda não começaram as agressões contra ele.

- Isso é o que você imagina. – disse Tiago. – Várias pessoas já tentaram azarar-lo. Mas como nem sempre é um feitiço forte, ou teria a possibilidade de atingir mais alguém, ele deixa pra lá.

- Vamos ter problemas quando começarem a desafiá-lo verbalmente, ou atacar alguém diferente para atingi-lo. – disse Tonks. – Apesar de achar que poucos teriam coragem para isso. Mas o Ódio pode fazer coisas inimagináveis contra as pessoas.

- Você tem razão. – disse Dumbledore. – Por isso temos que tomar medidas mais rigorosas agora e evitar distúrbios.

- Acho que seria mais que interessante que retirássemos pontos sempre que isso acontecesse, além de uma detenção mais dura. – disse Sírius. – Sei que isso pode não ter muito efeito sobre alguns, como não fazia na gente, mas acho que impedirá a maioria de tentar algo.

- Poderíamos usar uma demonstração dos poderes dele. – disse Mel. – Sei que ele não gostará, mas seria uma forma de que as pessoas o respeitem pelas suas habilidades mágicas e o temam. Escutei alguns alunos do sétimo ano confabulando sobre ele ter mais fama que poder.

- Um Torneio de Duelo? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Se for para ele vencer. – disse Lílian. – Ele não é afetado por magia, pelo menos não na escola, e qualquer feitiço usado para simular um ambiente não mágico não resultará para Logan.

- Podemos usar uma coisa diferente, algo como um colete, que marcaria pontos quando atingido e quem tivesse mais pontos perderia o duelo. – disse Tiago. - Esses pontos poderiam ser por precisão, força e velocidade dos feitiços. Sendo que estes apenas feitiços que não causariam muita coisa, somente como se fosse um soco ou choque.

- Boa idéia. – disse Sírius.- Eu estou querendo ver um duelo mágico dele, há muito tempo.

- Seria interessante também uma demonstração de verdade, um duelo dele com um auror. – disse Dumbledore. – o Melhor seria com você, Tiago.

- Sem problemas. – disse Tiago, que apesar de já ter aceito o brasileiro, e ter começado a gostar dele, ainda tinha a rixa pelos clãs grifos, que era uma coisa que nem mesmo o tempo separava, estava ansioso pelo combate.

- E qual seria a notícia desagradável que você teria para nos dar? – perguntou Tonks.

- Como vocês sabem, Rufus não ficou nada satisfeito com vocês por não terem informado a presença de Logan na escola. – disse o diretor de forma cansada. – Menos ainda de ter sido desafiado por ele. Sendo assim ele vai colocar uma pessoa no castelo para averiguar as atividades de vocês e o comportamento de Logan na escola. E terá poderes para intervir no que achar necessário. Assim como também fará uma avaliação dos professores.

- Já esperava por isso. – disse Mel.

- Eles não podem fazer isso. – disse Lílian nervosa. – Isso é como retirar a autoridade que eles têm.

- Parece injusto, mas vocês não fazem nada de errado. – disse o diretor tentando acalmar a todos.

- Eles que venham. – disse Tiago com um sorriso maroto.

- Estaremos esperando por quem for. – disse Sirius com um sorriso igual.

- Estou nessa. – disse Lílian. – Não importa o que vocês vão aprontar, e garanto que teremos ajuda de todos os professores e dos filhotes de maroto para isso.

- E sempre bom gerar rebelião. – disse o professor.

- E quem seria tal pessoa? – perguntou Tonks.

- Dolores Umbridge.

* * *

Todos ficaram curiosos quanto ao que Dumbledore quer falar neste jantar. Não é usual que o diretor se dirija a escola em meio às refeições, excluindo aos banquetes de abertura e encerramento do ano, ou alguma data comemorativa.

- É impressão minha ou esse salão está mais frio hoje? – disse Fernanda.

- Hoje está frio mesmo. – disse Neville.

- Não reclamem, estava muito quente esses dias. – disse Cris. – Mas acho que sei de onde vem isso.

Todos seguiram o olhar da ruiva, que ia para a menor mesa do salão, onde estavam apenas três pessoas.

- Será que ele sabe o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Flávia.

- Acho que não. – disse Gina. – Mas que ele deve suspeitar, deve.

- Não adianta tentar adivinhar nada agora. – disse Mione. – Mesmo porque Dumbledore vai falar a qualquer momento.

- Você tem toda razão. – disse Rony. – Mas parece que a noticia não agradou os professores.

- Meu pai não quer contar o que está acontecendo. – disse Harry.

- Como se você não este com nenhum deles hoje? – perguntou Tony, que sempre suspeitou de algo com os Potter.

- Por isso mesmo, se ele quisesse me contar teria dado um jeito. – tentou concertar o moreno, mas só gerou mais desconfianças no monitor, em Mione e Gina.

Mas ele foi salvo e o assunto esquecido por hora, quando Dumbledore se levantou.

- Boa noite para todos. – disse o diretor de maneira seria. – Sei que é fora do usual, interromper esse esplêndido jantar, mas tenho um pequeno fato a relatar para vocês, e queria a máxima atenção de vocês. Na próxima semana receberemos no castelo uma funcionária do Ministério para avaliar como estão nossos funcionários. Nada que atrapalhe a vida da escola, mas contamos com a colaboração de todos para que a visita seja boa para ela. Agora podemos voltar para nossa maravilhosa cozinha.

Logo o silêncio, que surgiu quando o ancião se levantou, foi quebrado pelos comentários dos alunos. Enquanto os professores fechavam mais a cara.

- Dumbledore não falou tudo o que essa pessoa vai fazer. – comentou Harry, sem esperar que alguém respondesse, mas pode ver que Cris também ouviu o pai reclamando "Visita sei. Essa velha sapa quer espionar, e se fazer sobre nós como sempre".

- Vou ver o que o Logan sabe. – disse Cris. – E acalmar ele um pouco.

* * *

Umbridge chegou na segunda-feira conforme combinado por coruja, esperava uma recepção digna do ministro, mas tudo que encontrou foi uma carruagem a esperando na estação de Hogsmeade.

- Deve estar todos preparando a recepção no castelo. – pensou ela.

Mas ninguém a esperava nas portas do castelo, nem mesmo Hagrid.

Tentando controlar a fúria, ela subiu as escadas entrando no Hall de entrada e vendo apenas alguns alunos, que entravam ou saiam do salão principal.

Então ela entrou no salão, e viu que alguns alunos perceberam a sua chegada, mas logo que a identificavam, voltavam ao que faziam antes, sem prestar atenção nela, nem mesmo comentando sobre esse fato.

Os alunos ainda se lembravam do que havia ocorrido no ano anterior, no qual ela voltará a favor do comensal da morte que tentou matar um aluno, mesmo ele sendo o caçador.

- Bem vinda, Dolores. – disse Dumbledore quando ela se aproximou da mesa. – Espero que tenha vindo na carruagem que preparamos para você.

- Sim, Alvo. – disse ela com uma voz venenosa. – Muita gentileza a sua.

- Vou te apresentar para os alunos. – disse ele se levantando. – Queridos alunos e alunas, apresento-lhe Dolores Umbridge, a funcionária do Ministério, cuja vinda avisei.

Poucos segundos depois, o salão voltou ao normal, nem palmas foram ouvidas.

- Hem, hem. – Dolores tentou chamar atenção de todos, mas parece que falhou, tentou novamente. – Hem, hem.

Alguns sonserinos olharam para ela, mas foi só. Nem mesmo os professores prestavam atenção nela, com exceção de Flich, que a olhava admirado.

Então ela resolveu que falaria assim mesmo.

- Fico contente em voltar a Hogwarts, e ver tantos rostinhos felizes a minha espera. O Ministério...- ela tentou falar com a suas voz infantil, mas sua voz falhou, limpou a garganta e começou de novo. – O Minis...

Falhou novamente, e desta vez nada mais saía. Alguns alunos, que estavam sentados perto de onde ela estava, abafaram risos.

Minerva suspeitou que alguém tivesse lançado um feitiço nela, mas como não percebeu que não havia visto ninguém mexer com a varinha, percebeu que suas suspeitas podiam se direcionar para Tiago, Harry, Logan e Dani. Ela felicitaria os quatro na primeira oportunidade.

- Não vejo nenhum feitiço em você. – disse Madame Promfrey. – Deve ter sido o nervosismo de encarar todos os alunos tão cedo, que fez você perder a voz. Darei uma poção para que tome durante o dia de hoje e mais uma para o resto da semana. Sua voz deve voltar aos poucos e, por favor, não force.

Umbridge pegou as poções e saiu bufando, pensando em escrever para Fugde naquele momento mesmo, para ele poder ajeitar tudo com o novo ministro.

- Bem que o feitiço podia ser permanente. – disse a enfermeira para Lílian, assim que percebeu que Umbridge não escutaria. – Só vai durar alguns dias. Não aguento essa vozinha dela.

- A revolta começou, e mesmo os alunos estão nela. – disse a ruiva.

- Comensais da Morte não são bem vistos, e aqueles que ficam do seu lado também.

* * *

Aparentemente aquela não seria a única surpresa desagradável daquele mês. O diretor teve que aceitar novamente Draco Malfoy na escola. Alguns conselheiros do ministro, entre eles alguns comensais e a própria Umbridge o convenceram que o incidente que causou a expulsão do loiro era por causa da presença do caçador. Não foi preciso muito para convencer Fudge na realidade e assim o ministro.

O Sonserino voltou achando que mandava no castelo, mas nem mesmo os novatos o respeitavam com antigamente.

- Você não conseguiu se livrar de mim. – disse ele para Harry assim que se encontraram na frente da sala de poções.

- Se eu realmente nunca mais quisesse te ver na vida não teria me segurado aquele dia. – disse Harry sem se alterar.

- Aprendi muitas coisas fora daqui. – disse ele, deixam a entender que pode ter sido na sua outra escola, ou com os comensais.

- Uma pena que não tenha aprendido a ficar de boca fechada. – disse Mione. – Faria um bem para todos.

- Calada, sangue ruim. – disse ele, feliz por ter feito Rony, Tony e Neville esboçaram uma reação.

- Menos cinco pontos para Sonserina e uma detenção para o sr Malfoy. – disse Lílian abrindo a porta. – Não sei o que te ensinaram fora de Hogwarts, mas aqui ainda temos que respeitar a todos.

- Onde está o Snape? – perguntou Malfoy preocupado, era ele quem mantinha as coisas seguras para ele.

- O Professor Snape foi demitido por tentar assassinar um aluno, e nem mesmo os amigos de seu pai poderiam, ou querem que ele volte para cá. – disse Lílian de forma fria. – E mais nenhuma pergunta sobre isso, ou terá mais detenções.


	65. Frustrada pela Rebeliao

Capítulo 65 - Frustrada pela Rebelião.

Umbrigde estava irritada, passou uma semana inteira sem conseguir pronunciar uma única palavra. Isso tinha atrasado seus planos para afastar os aurores do castelo, acabar com o maldito caçador e tomar o lugar de Dumbledore na direção da escola. Claro que o último intento somente ela conhecia, e seria o mais difícil, mas depois de desmoralizar o diretor, e demonstrar um bom trabalho na escola, ela poderia assumir a função e finalmente poder ter o controle das novas gerações e a partir desta o ministério.

Fudge tinha a decepcionado quando não pode fazer nada para punir aqueles que a amaldiçoaram, ainda mais fora do cargo. Ela tinha certeza que alguém fizera isso com ela, mas nem mesmo ela própria, nem a enfermeira acharam nada, ela não podia provar.

Isso não a abalou, mas ela decidiu mudar a forma como aborda as pessoas.

Enquanto ela estava sem voz, as pessoas passavam por ela, a cumprimentavam e iam embora, quer fosse aluno, professor ou fantasma. O único que passava algum tempo com ela era o zelador, que parecia que iria apreciar o que ela pretendia fazer.

Agora que ela podia falar normalmente, ou quase normalmente, já que algumas palavras ainda ficavam presas em sua garganta, ela colocaria o seu plano em andamento, ela ficou observando com as pessoas interagiam e sabia quais ela deveria atingir.

Ela seguiu para a sala de Transfiguração, ela começaria suas avaliações pela McGonagall, que tinha tanto contato com o diretor quanto com os aurores, em especial os Potter.

Ela chegou e a turma do sexto ano estava se ajeitando nas cadeiras. Perfeito, ela tinha se programado para sempre estar nas aulas desta turma, assim ela tentaria passar a impressão que assim avaliaria melhor, já que os alunos já tinham um grau de instrução bom, e estavam começando um ciclo para os exames.

Notou um bom número de grifinórios e corvinais, alguns sonserinos e poucos lufa-lufas. E também o Caçador. Ela se recusava a falar seu nome.

- Turma, hoje iniciaremos a transfiguração humana. Nosso intuito é apenas estabelecer regras e limites para isso, não queremos ninguém por ai mudando sua forma a todo momento, pois isso é perigoso, e são poucos os que conseguem dominar seus poderes para tal coisa, não sendo um metamorfomago . – disse a professora.

- Você não deveria falar sobre os NIEMs. – interrompeu Umbrigde com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

- Não, essa não é minha primeira aula, e eu sei o momento certo de lembrar os meus alunos sobre os exames. – disse a professora. – E você é uma observadora, portanto atenha-se apenas a observar. Comentários sobre a aula devem ser ditos em outro momento, onde estaremos a sós ou na presença dos outros professores. Nunca na frente dos alunos.

Umbrigde ficou estática por um momento, e depois começou a escrever furiosamente na sua prancheta rosa. Os alunos teriam aplaudido a professora se não estivessem um pacto de ignorar a assessora do ministro dentro das salas de aula. O único que não estava de acordo com isso era Draco Malfoy, mas que nada podia fazer.

Minerva seguiu com a aula normalmente, e como tinha dito, lembrava os alunos dos exames nos momentos certos.

Quando eles passaram a praticar, a observadora, tentou fazer perguntar sobre a matéria para os alunos, mas eles sempre respondiam que tinha que se concentrar e executar o feitiço. Até que Minerva mandou que ela se sentasse, pois atrapalhava a aula.

Frustrada e irritada, ela se sentou e passou a escrever seu relatório. Foi quando um feitiço a acertou e sua pena e sua prancheta saíram correndo dela, gritando por socorro.

Nenhum aluno reagiu, apesar de todos estarem segurando o riso, uma primeira análise não indicava de onde tinha vindo o feitiço.

Dolores passou a correr atrás dos seus pertences e olhando para ver se algum aluno se entregava, mas nada acontecia, até que a pena saiu pela janela e a prancheta pela porta, gritando:

- EU ODEIO ROSA.

- Acredito que deva ir atrás dela. – disse a professora. – você não poderá escrever sobre minha aula, sem suas anotações.

Umbrigde, bufando com um touro, saiu desembestada da sala.

- Podem rir. – disse a professora para a turma que caiu na gargalhada, alguns chegando a cair da cadeira.

Um lufa-lufa apenas ria orgulhoso, demonstrando ser o autor da peça.

* * *

Os Filhotes de Maroto não ficou para trás e toda a oportunidade que aparecia, azaravam a Velha Sapa como a chamavam. Mudavam a cor das vestes dela, sua voz, criavam chifres ou orelhas de burro nela. Sempre escapando pelas passagens secretas ou usando a capa de Harry, que estava sempre disponível para isso.

Os Marotos não ficavam para trás, usando feitiços para confundi-la, alteravam toda hora as senhas do quarto destinado a Observadora. Mexiam na sua agenda para que ela fosse para uma sala diferente da que tinha programado. E claro convenceram os elfos da cozinha a ajudar.

Lílian tinha preparado algumas poções para que eles colocassem na comida e bebida dela. Os elfos concordaram, principalmente que a mulher sempre reclamava da comida e exigia pratos diferentes, o que fazia com que ela fosse a única a ser afetada.

* * *

Mesmo com todos os percalços, ela não desistia. E mais uma vez foi observar uma aula, desta vez a de poções. Era uma aula segura, já que em todas as outras, ela acabou sendo atingida por pelo menos um feitiço desgarrado.

- Tomem o máximo de cuidado ao colocar algum ingrediente, pois, essa poção é extremamente instável enquanto ela cozinha. Só ganhando sua estabilidade quando pronta e feita corretamente. – disse Lílian para turma, ignorando qualquer tentativa de Umbrigde de ter a palavra ou outra coisa. – O menor erro, apenas um pouquinho a mais de algum ingrediente pode causar uma explosão com consequências imprevisíveis.

Assim que todos começaram a fazer suas poções, a ruiva passou a andar entre os alunos corrigindo erros tirando dúvidas e elogiando os acertos.

Isso só aumentava o mau-humor de Umbrigde, já que depois de três semanas no castelo, não havia encontrado nada de errado, e ainda por cima as aulas eram mais que satisfatórias, apesar de que algumas matérias ela não permitiria, mas como ela não era responsável por essa parte, ainda, não podia fazer nada.

Decidiu andar pela sala vendo como os alunos se portavam, isso poderia atrapalhar o professor. Mas para sua infelicidade, nada de anormal foi encontrado.

Ela parou para analisar uma poção ao acaso, como não estava prestando atenção parou na de Draco Malfoy, que parecia assustado naquela aula, mas que em qualquer outra, ainda mais que não tinha seus guarda costas ali. Ela o observou jogar um liquido viscoso na poção com cuidado, mas aparentemente não foi o suficiente. A poção explodiu jogando metade do caldeirão sobre a assessora, respingando no Malfoy.

Umbrigde sentiu seus cabelos crescendo, como acontecerá na semana anterior quando tentava seguir o caçador, mas desta vez parecia diferente, em vez de seus fios apenas se alongarem, eles começaram a crescer como se fossem folhas dando um aspecto de palha a eles. Logo Umbrigde se assemelhava a uma grande espiga de milho.

O mesmo aconteceu com Malfoy, apenas em uma proporção menor, com apenas sete fios modificados, mas que não tiravam o efeito da cena.

Todos os alunos começaram a rir, principalmente dos lamentos do loiro.

- Sr Malfoy, eu alertei sobre a poção.- disse a professora. – Você terá sua nota zerada, mas poderá recuperar se me trouxer, na próxima aula, uma redação sobre essa poção, como ela deve ser preparada, e o que pode ter causado essa reação e seus efeitos em você. Pode ir para a enfermaria.

Choramingando o sonserino saiu da masmorra.

- E quanto a mim. – disse Umbrigde que não se atrevia a se mover, para não esbarrar em outro caldeirão e piorar sua situação, já que não enxergava nada e todos os seus esforços para manter aquela palha longe de seu rosto falhava.

- O quê que tem? – disse a medibruxa. – Não vejo diferença nenhuma em você. Alguém vê?

- Não. – respondeu a turma.

Lílian sabia quem poderia fazer o liquido que Malfoy despejava modificar a ponto de causar tal reação. Tiago era o único ali que poderia fazer algo que era no nível de alquimia. Ainda mais que ele estava doido para aprontar algo com o filho do Comensal, mas tinha prometido para ela, Minerva, Mary, Mel, Dani, Cris e até mesmo para Molly, que não faria nada contra ele, segurando seu senso de justiça.

- "Te devo uma" – disse ela para o menino.

- "Pode me pagar em chocolate." – respondeu ele. –"Sua filha acabou com meu estoque, ela e a Dani."

- "Você tem um preço muito baixo." – brincou ela.

- "Quando faço o que gosto, sai mais barato."

* * *

Agora a velha sapa estava furiosa, havia perdido mais uma semana do seu prazo, lhe restando apenas cinco dias. E nenhum único problema com relação aos professores ou aurores ela havia encontrado.

Mas uma coisa que ela poderia usar, aumentando claro, ela viu quando olhou por uma janela na manhã do sábado.

A sombra de uma árvore, estavam sentados abraçados, Harry e Gina. Era sua chance.

Ela correu até eles, ignorando os olhares atravessados pelo caminho. Parou na frente deles, sem prestar atenção a sua volta.

- Sabia que encontraria algo. – disse ela vitoriosa. – Vocês estão indo contra os valores e os bons costumes. Com essa sem-vergonhice na frente de todos.

- O que estamos fazendo de mais? – perguntou Harry?

- Estão assim. – disse ela apontando para os dois. – Isso não é permitido.

- O que não é permitido. Abraçar? – perguntou a ruiva. – Nunca vi em lugar nenhum que era proibido, nem mesmo ninguém nunca reclamou.

- As pessoas perderam o respeito. – disse ela.

- Me desculpe, mas não estamos mais na sua época. – disse Harry. – Os namoros evoluíram, e não é mais uma questão de arrumar um casamento. Se nossos pais permitem esse tipo de demonstração de afeto, quem é você para falar algo.

- Eu sou a Assessora Sênior e Amiga pessoal do Ministro. – disse ela sacando a varinha.

- Grandes coisas. Meu irmão é assessor júnior e não fica regulando meu namoro por isso. – disse Gina e só aporrinhar mais a velha sapa, ela da um inocente beijo na bochecha do namorado.

A reação foi instantânea, com Umbrigde apontando a varinha para os dois e começando a dizer um feitiço.

- Eu não faria isso. – disse Tiago do alto da árvore, onde estava abraçado com Cris.

- Caçador, fique fora disso. Quem você pensa que é para me ameaçar. – disse ela.

- Eu não estou de ameaçando, se tivesse você teria uma espada na garganta. Só estou trazendo você a razão. Olhe a sua volta.

Ali estavam Tiago Potter, Lílian, Sirius, Mary, Mel, Tonks, Remo e Minerva. Aliás estavam deste o inicio desfrutando da manhã ensolarada. Assim como todos os outros filhotes de maroto e outros alunos com suas varinhas apontadas para ela.

- Abaixe a sua varinha e saia daqui agora. – disse Minerva. – Seu comportamento com os alunos serão informadas ao ministro ainda hoje.

Ela bufando.

- Mais um pouco e ela quebra. – disse Mione.

- Vou entrar em contato com os gêmeos para ver se eles têm alguma ideia. – disse Rony.

* * *

Como seus planos não deram resultados, e os aurores e Dumbledore permaneceriam em seus lugares, Umbrigde queria pelo menos levar consigo o caçador.

Não conseguiu descobrir onde ficava o quarto dele, que ela sabia não estar em nenhuma sala comunal. Mas o menino de cabelo azul não permitia que ela o seguisse. Nem mesmo indo atrás de menina Potter ou da irmã dele, ela conseguia algo. Somente becos sem saída ou voltar para onde havia saído.

Mas por sorte, ou assim ela pensou, o encontrou sozinho em um corredor depois do jantar de seu último dia no castelo.

- Um caçador sozinho. – disse ela.

- Um caçador sozinho pode ser mais perigoso que dez. – disse ele em tom neutro.

- Eu poderia ver a sua varinha? – pediu ela com sua vozinha infantil.

- Não. – disse ele virando as costas e saindo.

- Eu insisto. – disse ela.

- Eu nego. – disse ele sem virar. – Eu não reconheço a sua autoridade, logo nem adianta usar a lei contra mim. Segundo, você não é especialista, e uma varinha e um pedaço de madeira seriam a mesma coisa para você.

- Você está impedindo uma funcionária do ministério de fazer o seu trabalho. – disse ela demonstrando seu ódio por ele. – Assim serei obrigada a relatar isso e pedir a sua expulsão do colégio e deportação do país.

- O ministro deve ter esquecido de mencionar para você nosso encontro. – disse ele calmamente. – Eu estou aqui em missão diplomática pelo governo brasileiro. Logo sigo leis diferentes e não respondo a ninguém do seu país. Você não tem o poder de me expulsar de lugar nenhum, ainda mais de um lugar que você não tem controle. Passar bem.

Ela ainda não se conformava em perder e sacou a varinha desta vez com o intuito de usá-la.

- IMPERIUS. – bradou ela.

Tiago que já esperava por algo assim deu uma volta no corpo desviando do feitiço e arrancando a varinha das mãos dela.

- Dolores. Você está expulsa do castelo por atacar um aluno com uma maldição imperdoável. – disse Dumbledore. – Você será escoltada até seu quarto onde deverá recolher suas coisas e se dirigir para fora da propriedade. Rufus será alertado disso, assim como os aurores.

- Isso não ficará assim. – disse ela. – Eu ainda te pegarei caçador.

- Tema pelo dia em que nos encontraremos de novo. – disse Tiago. – Ai você entenderá a minha primeira afirmação.


	66. Mais uma Vitória

Capítulo 66 – Mais uma Vitória.

Apesar do inverno estar chegando, o clima em Hogwarts estava esquentando. A aproximação do primeiro jogo de quadribol da temporada era a responsável por isso. Seria justamente o clássico entre os leões e as serpentes.

Vários incidentes aconteceram ao longo dos dias, tentativas de azaração dos jogadores, ou torcedores, ameaças e um plano da Sonserina para evitar que os Grifinórios tivessem tempo para treinar, que foi impedido por Mary, que impedia qualquer injustiça. E como não contavam mais com Snape para pressionar e garantir que o time tivesse vantagem.

O dia do jogo amanheceu bem frio, mas sem neve ainda. O que seria mais desconfortável para os espectadores do que para os jogadores.

Harry acordou cedo e esperou o resto do time na sala comunal, principalmente Gina. Não estava muito preocupado com um possível ataque, Logan se encarregou disso.

As vaias que eles receberam quando chegaram no salão principal foram subjugadas pelos vivas.

As meninas estavam nervosas, e quase não comeram nada, mas o pior era Rony, ficava cada vez mais verde. Somente quando Mione sussurrou algo no ouvido dele, e que ele passou a comer, menos que de costume.

Harry sabia que seu time estava bem treinado, então não se preocupava com a técnica, a sua preocupação era com a violência do time adversário.

Com cinco minutos de jogo, a Grifinória já estava com trinta pontos.

Harry era seguido por Draco, como sempre.

- Achei que você ia evoluir. – disse o moreno quando eles pararam um pouco para avaliar o campo.

- Pra que eu vou me preocupar em procurar o pomo, se você faz isso por mim. – respondeu Malfoy.

- Bom, você vai ter que ser mais rápido que eu então. – disse ele acelerando.

Quanto mais o time vermelho marcava, mais violento o jogo se tornava, mas felizmente ninguém tinha se ferido. Flávia e Fernanda estavam bem entrosadas e evitavam que os balaços acertassem alguma das artilheiras, mas o principal alvo era realmente Harry.

Ele estava se saindo muito bem contra as bolas que eram lançadas contra ele, mas quem se arrependeu disso foi Malfoy, que não percebeu que suas duas táticas acabavam o colocando na linha de tiro também.

Depois do decimo terceiro gol da Grifinória, o quinto de Gina, Harry avistou o pomo e partiu em direção a ele, aproveitando que Malfoy estava berrando com seus artilheiros. Mas para sua infelicidade, o loiro percebeu tudo e acabou seguindo ele mais rápido que o desejado.

Harry tinha a vantagem de uma vassoura e estar vendo o pomo, enquanto o sonserino estava justamente atrás dele.

Como não podia deixar que Harry ganhasse o jogo facilmente, Malfoy segura a cauda da vassoura do adversário, usando a sua própria para frear os dois. Isso fez com que o moreno perdesse o pomo de vista.

- Vejo que ainda precisa usar táticas sujas para tentar ganhar. – disse Harry com muita raiva.

- Vale tudo pela vitória.

- Se prepare para as consequências. – disse Harry fazendo um giro da preguiça.

Os dois balaços foram em direção ao Malfoy, o acertando um no peito e outro na barriga. Ele perdeu o controle da vassoura e acabou batendo com a cabeça no cabo dela, em poucos segundos o seu olho estava inchado dificultando a sua visão.

Harry havia visto as gêmeas indo em direção aos balaços, quando viu pela sua visão periférica Kátia convertendo o pênalti marcado.

A partir deste momento todos os balaços eram lançados em direção a Harry, o que somente fez aumentar a diferença no placar, já que as artilheiras estavam livres.

Harry voltou a encontrar o pomo, ele estava bem próximo do chão, perto do meio do campo. Acelerou rapidamente para não dar tempo do adversário tentar algo contra ele.

O pomo parecia querer ser pego, já que nem se mexeu quando Harry se aproximou.

* * *

Mais uma vez houve festa no salão comunal da Grifinória. Muito se perguntavam como que eles conseguiam tanta comida e bebida, antes era de conhecimento que quem providenciava isso tudo eram Fred e George, apesar de ser segredo como eles faziam isso.

Ninguém mais se preocupava com a presença de professores e aurores na festa, apesar de ainda olharem torto para Logan e Dani.

- Foi um belo jogo. – disse Tony.

- Emocionante. – disse Neville. – Ainda mais depois que os batedores sonserinos tentavam tirar Harry da vassoura a todo custo.

- Graças a nós duas. – disse Fernanda de forma bem convencida, deixando claro de quem é filha.

- Ei, não se esqueça de quem impediu os gols daquelas cobrinhas. – disse Rony.

- Sim, maninho. – disse Gina. – Nós três ficamos com a goles o tempo todo. Você mal viu a cor dela.

- Crianças não briguem. – disse Mione.

- Somos um time. – disse Harry segurando a namorada. – Todos temos nossa parcela nessa vitória.

- É isso ai, capitão. – disse Flávia.

-E você Logan, joga em que posição. – disse Rony com o intuito de mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Eu não jogo. – ele disse sem nenhuma emoção, se levantou. – Vou pegar mais cerveja amanteigada, quem quer?

- Eu. – disse Cris com a mão no ombro dele.

- O que eu disse de errado? – perguntou Rony quando ele estava longe.

- Ele não pode jogar nenhum esporte, trouxa ou mágico. – disse Cris. – Os poderes dele fazem com que ninguém queira jogar contra ele. E em especial quadribol. A magia da vassoura não funciona com ele, mesmo fora de um ambiente não mágico. Ele tem quase o mesmo peso que o Hagrid, a vassoura nunca iria voar mais que uma de brinquedo.

- Eu me lembro que não conseguimos levantar ele, no dia que atacaram o papai. - disse Tony.

- Como será que a Dani conseguiu levantar ele? – perguntou Neville.

- Não sei. – disse a ruiva. – Vou tentar descobrir pode ser importante, mas acho que mamãe sabe.

- Ele ficou chateado comigo? – perguntou Rony.

- Acho que não. – disse Gina. – Deve ter sido com a situação mesmo.

* * *

Outra vez Dumbledore se preparava para fazer um anuncio. Isso estava se tornando comum este ano. Pelo menos era uma notícia boa.

- Bom dia, caros alunos. – disse o diretor, quando os alunos, ou boa parte deles percebeu sua presença na frente da mesa dos professores pronto para falar. – Hoje tenho uma boa notícia para vocês. Depois de muita discussão, chegamos a conclusão que precisamos de uma atividade extra. Algo que envolva toda a escola e favoreça a interação. Então, tenho o prazer de anunciar que teremos em Hogwarts um Torneio de Duelos. As regras serão quase as mesmas de um torneio comum, com algumas pequenas alterações. A primeira é que os feitiços de ataque serão controlados, e serão ensinados pelos professores Flitwick e Lupin. Eles não machucaram ninguém. Qualquer outro feitiço significará desclassificação imediata. E para contarmos quem ganhou o duelo, usaremos um colete que contara a pontuação. Essa será por força, pontaria e velocidade do feitiço. Feitiços de defesa estão liberados. Achamos que será melhor que vocês se agrupem e formem times. Podem ser de qualquer ano ou casa. Teremos competições separadas em categorias individuais por sexo e ano, duplas, e batalha em grupo. Mais detalhes e só procurar um dos aurores ou ver o regulamento pregado no mural de cada casa.

Logo o barulho voltou para o salão principal.

- Eu não gostei de você separar por sexo, Dumbledore. – disse Tonks recebendo o apoio de Lilian, Mary, Minerva e as outras professoras.

- Sei que tem mulheres que podem vencer muitos aurores experientes. – disse o diretor. – Mas não podemos chamar atenção para algumas meninas, entre elas as filhotes de maroto. Se tudo o que Logan disse for verdade, apesar de nunca me falar nada, elas precisam ser protegidas e demonstrar o poder dos meninos poderá fazer isso, mas que mostrar o poder delas.

- Por isso que ele colocou a categoria de duplas e grupo, assim elas não serão desprestigiadas. – disse Sirius.

- Sem contar que teremos poucos orgulhos feridos por perder para mulheres. – disse Remo. – Ainda temos muitos preconceituosos.


	67. Não Mexa com o que não conhece

Capítulo 67 - Não mexa com o que não conhece

- Qual é a má notícia? – perguntou Lílian, quando os Marotos se reuniram.

- Como você sabe que é má notícia? – perguntou Sirius, que havia ido até o ministério depois de um chamado de Kim.

- Nós tivemos que aturar três poderosos oráculos irritados o dia todo. – disse Remo recebendo um olhar raivoso de Tiago. – Viu o que quero dizer.

- Eles estão revoltados pra conseguir falar. – disse Tonks.

- Tivemos que manter eles juntos, para evitar ondas de calor e frio pelo castelo. – disse Mel. – Pelo menos assim mantivemos o castelo um pouco mais fresco. Nem todos podem suportar tanto frio. Tem dias que ameaça nevasca e ela não cai.

- Vamos deixar o clima de lado, e solta logo a bomba para eles, Almofadinhas. – disse o auror de óculos.

- Os comensais sumiram de Azkaban. – disse ele.

- Como assim sumiram? – perguntou Mary.

- Num instante eles estavam lá, no outro não.

- Como isso pode acontecer. Lá tem mais feitiços de proteção que Hogwarts.- disse Remo.

- Essa é a maior preocupação no QG. – disse Sirius. – A primeira fuga dos comensais, antes de ser recapturado por Harry e Logan, foi com ajuda dos comensais livres. Mas dessa vez nada foi percebido.

- Demônios. – disse Lílian. – Eles tiveram ajuda dos demônios.

- Não sabia que eles podiam fazer isso. – disse Tonks.

- O especialista é o Logan, mas eles podem ter os mais variados poderes. Nem mesmo sei quais ele tem. – disse a ruiva. – Mas com certeza algum tipo deve poder penetrar as defesas da fortaleza e resgatar os comensais. Eles devem precisar de recursos humanos.

- E o que impede que um deste entre aqui, e de cabo no plano de levar uma ruiva? – perguntou Sirius.

- As runas. – disse Tiago.

- Você está louco, Pontas? Que runas? – perguntou Remo.

- As que estão sobre as saídas de Hogwarts, isso incluindo as passagens secretas. – disse ele. – Na casa de todos nos tem um desta. Vocês nunca repararam?

- Não. - responderam eles.

- Nem sabia que você conhecia runas. – disse Sirius.

- Saber o que significam eu não sei, mas consigo reconhecer uma quando eu vejo.

- Logan fez de forma que nenhum demônio pudesse entrar. Deu uma melhorada nas proteções que ele tinha colocado nas casas e aqui, durante as férias.

- Se nenhum demônio pode entrar, como ele consegue? Digo, se ele pode, como os outros não saberão o mesmo truque. – Perguntou Remo, que não conhecia um feitiço que pudesse fazer algo assim.

- Ele usou um elemento mágico para isso. – disse Lílian. – Ele as escreveu com seu próprio sangue, o que reforça as proteções.

* * *

A nevasca que ameaçava cair desde o dia do jogo finalmente caiu, durante a noite da sexta seguinte. Agora os terrenos da escola tinham uma grossa camada de neve. Ela só parou de cair, quando os primeiros raios de sol surgiram no horizonte. E neste momento, várias pessoas estavam acordadas se preparando para o café da manhã.

Os filhotes de marotos da Grifinória estavam sentados no salão comunal, esperando Cris que havia ficado a noite vendo a neve cair, e agora estava atrasada por demorar acordar, tomando banho.

- Quem é o louco que está sentado no meio da neve? – perguntou Fernanda.

- É o seu cunhadinho. – respondeu a irmã, com um binóculo na mão.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Neville, tentando ver algo que identificasse.

- Ele é o único com tatuagem nas costas. – disse a menina.

- Ei, e eu? – perguntou Harry indignado.

- Você está ai. – disse Flávia – Cansei de ver ela.

- Como é que é? – perguntou Tony. – Onde você anda vendo a tatuagem do Logan?

- Deixa de ser ciumento, lobinho. – disse a menina. – Bem que Tonks me disse para tomar cuidado com isso, você se parece com seu pai. Mas, a Cris tem uma foto apenas da tatuagem, que mostra o humor do nosso amigo. Está bem no meio da cabeceira dela.

- É bom mesmo. – disse Tony.

- Não seria muito mais fácil só olhar para o cabelo dele? – perguntou Mione, que não estava usando nada para ver melhor. – Ou quem sabe a Firecat dele, que está ao seu lado.

- Bom, seria. – disseram as gêmeas. – Mas pra que fazer as coisas do modo fácil.

- Sem contar que posso imaginar com é o irmão dele. – disse Fernanda tomando o binóculo da irmã.

- Espera um minuto. – disse Rony. – Se vocês estão vendo a tatuagem das costas, isso quer dizer que ele está sem camisa, nesse frio todo?

- Isso é obvio. – disse Gina. – Esqueceu que ele gosta de frio.

- Eh mesmo. – disse o ruivo corando. – Não consigo acreditar ainda que alguém possa gostar de sair esse frio ao invés de continuar na cama.

Todos riram dele.

- Essa alegria toda é por causa da neve? – perguntou Cris que chegou radiante de felicidade.

- Só mesmo você e seu namorado para ficarem assim por um pouquinho de água congelada. – disse Gina. – Ele está lá fora meditando.

Cris sem pensar abriu a janela para ver Logan, fazendo todos tremerem de frio. Harry abraçou mais Gina que parecia pior.

- Fecha isso é vai atrás dele. – disse a menina.

- Boa ideia. – disse ela se preparando para pular da janela.

Harry agiu rápido, se soltou de Gina, conjurou um cobertor sem varinha, não se importando se alguém além de Gina percebesse. E jogou nas costas da irmã.

- "Fada." – disse ele pela mente para ela. – "Faça qualquer coisa, aparate, corra até ele, mas não resolva bater suas asas. Não importa se são de fada ou grifo".

Ela olhou para ele, por um momento, confusa. Até que percebeu o que o moreno queria dizer.

- Nos vemos mais tarde. – disse ela correndo para fora da sala comunal, o cobertor parecia uma capa, até que caiu quando ela passou por Agnes.

- Isso não é justo. – disse Rony. – Me acordaram, fizeram esperar pela única pessoa que não vai comer, e fico sem entender nada,

- Não foi o único. – disse Mione, que também não entendia o que tinha acontecido com os irmãos Potter.

- Você tem que aprender a gerar seu próprio calor, Foguinho. – disse Harry somente para a ruiva em seus braços. – Não pode ficar dependendo sempre de mi9m.

Eles seguiram até o salão principal. Quando passaram pela porta de entrada do castelo, viram o casal de namorados correndo pela neve, como se fosse um belo dia de sol na primavera. Pumyra e Ice, a fada do gelo de Cris, estavam por perto.

No topo da escada, estava Dani, com um prato de comida na mão, comendo.

- Eu não vivo de frio como vocês, Ti. – disse ela. – E não vou entrar em guerra de neve com você. Rafa já me avisou de que não tem como ganhar.

* * *

Durante o almoço de Domingo, três corujas entraram no salão, carregando um pacote fino e longo. Muitos acreditaram que pudesse ser uma vassoura.

As corujas se direcionaram para a mesa da Sonserina, sob o olhar atento de todos na mesa dos professores. Pousando na frente de Malfoy.

Ele desembrulhou o pacote e revelou uma espada. Ele colocou na cintura e partiu para a mesa da Grifinória, que hoje tinha a presença de Logan, Cris e Luna. Antes que os aurores o parassem ele falou.

- Como você pode ver não é o único com uma espada aqui, Caçador. Como um sangue-puro, fui apreciado com o ensino da arte da esgrima. Portanto, Eu Draco Malfoy, pertencente a Casa do Malfoy, desafio, você filho de Caçador a um Duelo de Espadas. Pela nossa honra e a exclusividade do porte da espada para nosso grupo.

O Loiro queria vingança, pela expulsão que aconteceu no ano passado e pela humilhação que ele fez o pai passar na escola e no ministério. O seu pai nunca falou sobre o que aconteceu na sua segunda prisão, nem mesmo para sua mãe. Os novos amigos de seu pai o tinham instruído a agira assim, o desafiando.

- Hora e local. – disse Logan aceitando o desafio, chocando muitos, preocupando as ruivas.

- Três horas, campo de Quadribol. – disse o sonserino.

- Professor Lupin será o juiz. – disse Logan.

Por essa Malfou não contava. Um juiz era opcional, e pouco o exigiam.

Malfoy se virou e saiu.

- Algumas pessoas têm que aprender a mexer com o que não conhece. – disse Rony. – Então vamos aproveitar e ganhar dinheiro com isso. Quem me ajuda com as apostas?

- Eu. - disseram as gêmeas.

- Acho melhor você se preparar, Logan. – disse Cris. – Tem um bando de mulheres atrás de você.

Ela tinha razão. Lílian, Mary, Tonks, Minerva e Poppy estavam logo atrás dele.

- Eu prometo não mata-lo. – disse ele com um sorriso sedutor.

- Eu não sei faço com você. – disse Lílian.

- Eu não tenho culpa. – disse o brasileiro. – Não posso simplesmente fugir de um desafio. Você devia saber. Seu marido e filho são assim.

O Clima tenso que se formou quando Malfoy apresentou a espada foi desfeito quando a ruiva saiu puxando o menino pela orelha, para fora do salão principal.

* * *

Quinze minutos antes do horário, Logan já estava posicionado no campo de quadribol, assim como Remo. Os outros Marotos e os filhotes estavam nas arquibancadas, juntamente com os outros alunos e professores. Porém, Cris, Dani, Lílian, Minerva e Poppy estavam no banco de reservas.

Malfoy chegou exatamente as três, seguido por vários colegas de casa. Estes seguiram para as arquibancadas, com exceção de Crabbe e Goyle, que permaneceram atrás dele como guarda-costas.

O sonserino olhou pra seu banco e o encontrou vazio, esperava que pelo menos a professora Sinistra, de sua casa, estivesse ali, ou algum de seus amigos. Mas a professora estava no meio da torcida do adversário. E ninguém mais seria louco de ficar ao seu lado tão abertamente, seus colegas de casas estavam com ele por orgulho, não por quererem.

- Mostrem as armas. – disse Remo quando o loiro se posicionou.

Malfoy sacou a sua espada com um floreio elegante. Logan fez um movimento prático. A espada era simples, sem nenhum adorno, o que frustrou o sonserino, que gostaria de requer a espada do adversário quando vencesse.

Logan estava usando aquela espada de treinamento, pois não queria se exibir muito, e por ter recebido um sermão de Lílian, Mel, Minerva, Poppy. Molly apareceu na lareira para "choveras" com ele, assim como sua mãe que entrou em contato telepático. Sua orelha ainda estava vermelha por causa dos puxões.

- Agora, me entregue a varinha, Malfoy. – disse o Professor.

- Minha varinha? – perguntou assustado o solicitado. – Por quê? E ele?

- Esse é um Duelo de espadas, conforme você desafiou. Varinhas não são permitidas. Quanto ao Logan, você já o viu com alguma?

- FINITE ENCANTATEM. – disse o professor, apontando para Malfoy e depois para Logan.

- O que você fez? – perguntou Malfoy tremendo de frio.

- Magia não é permitida. Nem mesmo estar sobre efeito de alguma. – disse o juiz. – Foi você quem decidiu o lugar, devia ter levado em conta as consequências de sua escolha.

- Se preparem. – disse Remo.

Malfoy empunhou a espada, enquanto Logan embainhava a sua. Ele então retira sua camisa e seus sapatos, ficando apenas com a calça. Desta vez ele permitiu que suas tatuagens ficassem a mostra, o que dava um ar mais perigoso a ele.

Malfoy tremeu mais, seu adversário não se importava com o frio que os assolava, era um mau sinal, o que diminuiu consideravelmente a confiança dele.

- COMECEM. – disse Remo.

O loiro tentou aproveitar que Logan ainda mantinha a espada na bainha para tentar surpreende-lo, mas foi inútil, seu golpe foi interceptado no meio do caminho e ele arremessado para trás com o choque entre as lâminas, enquanto o outro não se moveu.

Logo uma sequência de golpes foram trocados, onde o brasileiro usava o jeito e o inglês a força, mas resultando nele os ferimentos.

* * *

- O que esse menino está fazendo? – perguntou Sirius. – Ele é bem melhor que isso, já devia ter deixado aquela doninha albina no chão a muito tempo.

- Só posso imaginar que ele queira ver como Malfoy e os comensais lutam. – disse Mione, usando a lógica

- Sim, Mione. – disse Tiago. – Ele está aprendendo o estilo de luta dele.

- Essa tática é muito comum. – disse Mel. – Ela é ensinada na Academia, apesar do Sirius ter esquecido isso.

- Não é isso. – disse Mary. – E picuinha contra a família dele.

* * *

Com um movimento rápido, Logan desarma Malfoy, e encontra a espada no queixo dele.

Malfoy percebeu que não poderia fazer mais nada, sua espada caiu muito longe, e sabia que se fosse a outra espada do caçador, ele estaria com o metal perfurando até a sua língua.

- FIM DE COMBATE. TIAGO VENCE. – disse Remo

Logan coloca um dedo na testa de Malfoy. E recita uma ladainha em diversas línguas.

- Agora, nem você, nem ninguém pertencente ao mesmo grupo que você, voluntariamente, poderão portar ou usar uma espada.

* * *

- O que foi aquilo no final? – perguntou Rony.

- Apenas uma maldição, para que ele respeite os termos do duelo. – disse o menino.

- Então você realmente retirou a capacidade dele de usar uma espada. – disse Tony.

- Ele é qualquer comensal em Hogwarts.

- Pelo menos estamos livres deles aqui. – disse Flávia.

- Mas você fez mais que isso. – disse Gina.

- Sim, apaguei qualquer vestígio da luta da memória dele, assim ele não pode passar essa informação para ninguém. E como sempre é mais confiável, quem participa do duelo do que quem assiste.

Quais línguas você usou? – perguntou Cris – Eu identifiquei o Português e o Latim.

- Além deles, usei o Grego, uma língua africana, e a língua dos demônios.

- Língua dos Demônios? – perguntou Flávia.

- È a língua corrompida dos anjos. – disse o caçador. – Somente os demônios a escutam, e alguns anjos.


	68. Duelos Individuais

Capítulo 68 – Duelos Individuais.

O duelo entre Logan e Draco logo foi esquecido pela maioria dos alunos, com a proximidade do Torneio de Duelos e das férias do fim do ano. Uma pessoa parece que não queria se esquecer de jeito nenhum, era justamente Draco Malfoy, que jurara vingança.

Mas Logan não se preocupava com isso.

- Não estamos mais destinados a nos enfrentar em duelos. – dizia ele.

Remo e Flitwich reservaram algumas aulas para ensinar os feitiços que seriam permitidos nos duelos, entre eles um de choque, que gerava uma pequena descarga elétrica que causava uma dormência e arrepios pelos seus pelos do corpo, e um feitiço de soco, que simulava um golpe de pequena ou media intensidade. Assim como uma lista que continha os feitiços de defesa, que cada um seria responsável por desenvolver.

Os times foram se formando, alguns se baseando em amizades, outros em possível vantagem em combate.

Logicamente, os Filhotes de Marotos formaram um time com esse mesmo nome, contando ainda com Tiago, Dani, uma colega da loirinha da Sonserina e um menino da Lufa-lufa do terceiro ano para que eles tivessem disputando o maior numero possível de categorias.

Harry, Rony e Logan disputariam a categoria do NIEMs, que contava com alunos dos dois últimos anos no masculino. Assim como Mione no feminino. Na categoria NOMs, do quarto e quinto anos, ficaram Luna, Gina e Cris. As gêmeas preferiam a disputa em duplas femininas. Assim com Neville e Tony, Harry e Rony, Dani e sua colega, claro que cada um em sua idade. As Duplas mistas seriam Harry e Gina, Logan e Cris, Rony e Mione, Flavia e Tony, e Logan e Dani. Já os grupos seriam Harry, Logan, Rony, Mione, Cris e Gina no combate de seis e todos no combate generalizado.

A forma de disputa seria mata-mata nas categorias individuais e duplas, acumulando pontos para os times, e nas duplas mistas seriam disputas entre os times, com rodízio das duplas participantes. Nos grupos seria cada grupo enfrentava todos os outros separadamente e quem tivesse mais vitórias venceria.

No fim com time com mais pontos levaria o título.

* * *

As aulas foram suspensas uma semana antes para o torneio. Os duelos individuais e em dupla aconteceriam no salão principal, e os em grupo seria no campo de quadribol, que recebeu um feitiço térmico temporário, assim tendo espaço para os participantes e os espectadores.

- Hoje iniciaremos o Torneio de Duelos. – disse Dumbledore sobre a plataforma de duelos que foi colocada no salão. – Todos estão cientes das regras e dos prêmios. Mas seria interessante que tivéssemos a exibição de um duelo real, pelas regras internacionais para esse tipo de Torneio. Para isso um dos aurores enfrentará um dos participantes do torneio. Será realizado um sorteio para definir quem enfrentará o auror. Obviamente ele terá a chance de recusar. Após isso os professores farão uma demonstração de como será o torneio.

Com um aceno de varinha, uma urna surgiu no meio da plataforma. Tiago se aproximou e começou a revirar as bolinhas que tinham lá dentro.

- Eu não estou gostando disso. – disse Cris.

- Seria mais fácil que papai e o Tio Almofadinhas se enfrentassem. – disse Harry. – Mas acho que tem mais coisa por trás do torneio e dessa exibição. Temos que esperar para ver.

Várias pessoas prenderam a respiração quando Tiago retirou uma bolinha e a lançou para Dumbledore. Eles puderam ver que tinha algo escrito nela, mas não conseguiram ler.

-Tiago. – disse Dumbledore, fazendo suspiros aliviados surgirem pelo salão.

- Sabia que tinha algo ai. – disse Cris.

- Seu pai com certeza armou para enfrentar o Tiago. – disse Gina.

- Eu vou tomar satisfação. – disse a ruiva indignada.

- "Calma, minha fada. O Objetivo do seu pai, não é um combate por você." – disse Logan para ela. – "Mas é para te proteger, assim os comensais iniciantes e os dedo-duros vão poder comprovar o poder daqueles que te protegem."

O brasileiro se direcionou até plataforma.

Mel estava esperando por ele, e estendeu uma varinha para ele.

- Isso é apenas um pedaço de madeira. Não possui núcleo mágico. – disse ela. – Você tem que canalizar sua magia de forma que saia da ponta disso, como se fosse real. Você pode fazer isso?

Ele pegou a varinha e com um floreio conjurou uma flor que prendeu no cabelo dela.

- Uma pena que você seja tão novo e completamente apaixonado pela Cris. – disse Mel, num tom melancólico. – E difícil encontrar rapazes como você.

Remo seria o juiz, aliás, todos os professores se revezariam nesta função durante o torneio, com exceção de Lílian, que preferiu cuidar dos participantes, pois mesmo que usassem feitiços leves, poderiam causar algumas lesões e também sempre há o risco de quedas e esbarrões em duelos com muita gente.

O Duelo começou clamo, como se os duelistas se estudassem, mas aos poucos o ritmo e a variedade dos feitiços foram aumentando, espantando a maioria das pessoas. Feitiços eram lançados sem que nenhum dos dois dissesse nada, e alguns eram desconhecidos.

A defesa dos dois também era muito forte. Feitiços Escudos, e até mesmo escudos propriamente dito foram usados pelos dois, mas que não duravam muito. Esquivas e contra-ataques rápidos também foram utilizados.

O aumento de nível embasbacou muita gente. Alguns começaram a temer enfrentar o caçador.

- Acho que foi por isso que 'escolheram' o Logan. – disse Harry. – Qualquer um vai ficar contra ele temerá.

- E eles nem estão usando todo o poder deles. – disse Cris.

- Como Assim? – perguntou Flavia. – Se isso não é todo o poder deles, o que é?

- Nem queira descobrir. – disse Dani. – Eles só o liberaram quando perder o controle.

- Eu já vi os dois duelando com mais intensidade que isso, digo um contra o outro. – disse Cris. – Ter alguém que possui nível igual não serve só para o Anjo.

Até aquele momento, nenhum feitiço conseguiu passar pelas defesas. Mas um feitiço lançado por Tiago conseguiu quebrar o escudo de Logan, quase o acertando.

Assim como momentos depois, um feitiço de Logan explodiu no pé do sogro, fazendo com que ele tivesse que saltar para evitar ser atingido, o desequilibrando. Se logan quisesse teria encerrado o duelo ali, mas preferiu continuar com ele.

Depois de meia hora de espetáculo, Remo encerra o Duelo.

- Podemos considerar um empate. – disse o lobisomem.

Muitos vibraram com o duelo, ainda com medo dos dois.

Assim que o salão se acalmou, Dumbledore voltou a falar.

- Como vocês podem ver um duelo pode ser imprevisível, belo e mortal. Por isso colocamos novas regras e Prof. Lupin e Sr. Black vão demonstrar para vocês.

Era para ser o prof. Flitwick, porém pela sua estatura ele não seria bem visível por todos, apesar de ser um exímio duelista.

Remo estava com um colete laranja, enquanto Sirius com um colete roxo.

- Esses coletes é que determinaram os pontos. Como todos sabem será pontuado por precisão, potencia e mira de seus feitiços. E serão eles, de forma imparcial que determinaram isso. Dumbledore que realizou cada feitiço neles, assim também cobrindo o corpo inteiro. – disse o lobisomem. – Assim como cada varinha receberá um pequeno anel, que detectará os feitiços, eliminando o oponente que violar as regras.

Os dois se posicionaram para começar a demonstração. Automaticamente sobre cada cabeça apareceram telas semelhantes às utilizadas na copa mundial de quadribol para marcar o placar.

Os primeiros feitiços foram para demonstração, mostrando como as pontuações seriam feitas, e também demonstrando que mesmo que o adversário bloqueie o ataque seriam somados pontos pelo outros critérios, assim como uma defesa bem feita poderia resultar em pontos.

Logo após o placar foram zerados e um duelo de verdade iniciou. Remo venceu, pois Sirius não conseguiu segurar a mania e riu quando acertou um feitiço potente, recebendo três de volta.

* * *

As disputas começariam pelos duelos individuais, seguindo para em dupla e posteriormente para os grupos. As regras para determinar a vitória eram simples, cada duelo teria um tempo determinado para acontecer, quinze minutos. Mas caso algo combatente desistisse, sofresse algo que o impedisse de continuar, ou a diferença de pontos alcançasse 50 pontos, a disputa seria encerrada.

O primeiro filhote de maroto a duelar foi Harry. Ele enfrentou um sonserino do sétimo ano.

Não precisou muito tempo para encerrar a contenda, ao alcançar a diferença de pontos, sem ser atingido por nenhum feitiço. E assim se seguiu pelas suas lutas naqueles dois dias.

Ele tentava maneirar na potencia de seus feitiços, não queria chamar atenção para si. Mas mesmo assim eles eram melhores que de seus oponentes, chegando muitas vezes a quebrar o feitiço escudo deles.

Rony também terminava seus combates pela diferença de pontos, apesar de que algumas vezes era atingido e seus feitiços nem sempre tinham a mesma potência dos de Harry. Ele nem tinha esperanças de sempre repetir a pontuação do amigo, mas algumas vezes conseguia. E tinha que se segurar para não se vangloriar como fizera Sirius na luta com o professor. Harry tinha alertado que isso era perigoso, mas nem precisava ele tinha visto com seus próprios olhos.

As meninas também não tiveram problemas para avançar para as próximas fases. Mione foi recebido com desconfiança pelo posto de monitora e pela inteligência, que muitos achavam que se opunham as características de um bom duelista, mas logo mostrou que merecia estar entre os FM, era rápida e precisa, e muitos dos seus ataques eram potentes. Cris e Gina se mostravam verdadeiras duelistas na plataforma, ainda mais se a adversária insinuava algo com relação aos namorados delas, essas sempre se arrependiam.

Luna também foi uma surpresa para todos, que acreditavam que ela estava no grupo pela amizade inexplicável que a mantinha ali. Mostrou-se bem atenta durante as disputas e tinha uma boa variedade de ataque-defesa.

Dani não era surpresa, ainda mais que suas adversárias tinham pouca experiência.

Mas quem se sentia frustrado era Logan. Muitos adversários simplesmente desistiam antes mesmo da luta começar. Na verdade, ele acabou participando de apenas duas lutas, uma com Simas, que mostrou coragem e não desistiu. Logan até gastou um tempo com ele para honrar a coragem dele, e mesmo com a derrota, ele se sentisse confiante e contente pela decisão. E um corvinal, que vendo que os FM ganhavam muitos pontos, e a desistência eram creditados 50 pontos para a equipe vencedora, e caso houvesse disputa os times recebiam a quantidade de pontos marcados, usou de um estratagema.

No primeiro ataque do brasileiro, ele levantou um escudo fraco, que foi quebrado, e sendo atingido, caiu no chão, simulando um desmaio.

Depois que foi declarado vencedor, Logan se aproximou do adversário ainda caído e disse em seu ouvido.

- Nem sempre é possível fugir, fingindo-se de morto.

O rapaz tremeu, mas não se levantou. Pois sabia que encontraria olhos em chamas olhando para ele.

Infelizmente o estratagema deu errado, já que Logan acabou recebendo pontos de prêmio pela vitória mais rápida, ultrapassando a pontuação que receberia se ele tivesse desistido.

* * *

Depois do jantar do segundo dia, seriam realizadas as semifinais e finais das categorias. Todos os Filhotes de Marotos que disputavam, estavam presentes.

Hermione já estava classificada para a final, onde enfrentaria Cho Chang. Assim como Dani, que teria pela frente na final a sua colega de time. Cris e Gina estavam em uma semifinal, com a Luna em outra, situação semelhante a dos meninos onde Rony e Logan estavam em uma perna e Harry na outra com Malfoy como adversário.

Rony estava desesperado, sabia que suas chances de vencer o torneio eram pequenas, mas não esperava enfrentar o Logan, ainda mais depois do duelo com Tiago Potter. Ele preferia enfrentar o Harry.

Hermione até tentou ajudar, assim como Gina. Mas a morena estava preocupada com a sua própria batalha e não conseguia acalma-lo, enquanto a ruiva estava quase na mesma situação.

Dumbledore havia previsto essa situação, ela estava nas regras, mas ele pediu para que os professores não divulgassem para evitar o falatório sobre favoritismo. Está escrito que se algum time tivesse dois competidores na final, ou se em alguma fase do torneio sobrassem apenas um time, eles não precisariam duelar, o time venceria a categoria e os todos seriam considerados campeões. Casos especiais deveriam ser analisados, quando apresentados. Por isso foi deixando as duas semifinais para as últimas lutas, pois elas poderiam ser as primeiras a resultar em campeões. Caso os adversários que não pertencesse à equipe vencessem, haveria a outra semifinal e posteriormente a final. Caso fosse derrotado, não haveria as duas próximas lutas. Tudo foi pensado para evitar um confronto entre as ruivas, como estava para acontecer, e assim chamar atenção dos demônios para seus poderes.

Quando isso foi revelado, houve alívio entre os FM. Algumas pessoas chegaram a tentar uma reclamação, mas ao perceberem que não adiantaria, e que provavelmente isso somente resultaria em mais pontos para a equipe de Harry e seus amigos, se calaram.

Sendo assim, Foi anunciado que Dani e sua amiga eram as vencedoras de sua categoria.

Luna venceu com relativa tranquilidade a sua adversária. Apesar de ter terminado a sua batalha pelo tempo. Com isso ela, Gina e Cris foram declaradas campeãs.

Então a disputa mais esperada da noite iria começar. Harry Potter versus Draco Malfoy.

A rivalidade entre eles era mais que conhecida, chegando até a causar a expulsão do loiro, coisa que muitos comemoraram e se sentiram ultrajados quando ela foi revista.

Malfoy esperava enfrentar o caçador antes de enfrentar seu rival, mas desta forma poderia humilhar os dois assim mesmo. Ele contava com a suas habilidades de duelo, aumentadas durante a temporada fora de Hogwarts, assim como a falta do elemento surpresa que o tinha pegado no começo do ano passado e pelo clima, que ele atribuiu a derrota no duelo com espadas.

Ele preferia poder usar os feitiços que ele aprendera em Durmstrang, mas teria que se contentar com esses mesmos.

O juiz deste duelo seria Flitwick, que já estava posicionado no centro da plataforma. Harry também estava posicionado, mas ninguém conseguia ler suas emoções. O Loiro subiu com um sorriso que antecipava a vitória.

O professor de feitiços deu permissão para o inicio do combate. Mal a palavra "Início" partiu da boca dele, Malfoy já atacava. O primeiro acerto era mais valioso, por isso ele fez essa manobra que poderia resultar em perda de pontos se não fosse bem feita.

Mas Harry sabia que Malfoy poderia tentar algo, e estava atento. Quando percebeu o feitiço de choque vindo em sua direção, executou o mesmo feitiço, de forma a cancelar o raio.

O feitiço do moreno acertou em cheio o do loiro, o envolveu, anulando-o e continuou seu caminho, acertando o peito do sonserino. O Choque percorreu o corpo de Malfoy, fazendo com que todos os seus pelos se arrepiassem, estragando seu penteado.

- Não adianta isso. – gritou alguém no meio do público. – O Harry é mais bonito.

Isso só aumentou a fúria de Malfoy, ele perdeu os pontos extras, foi atingido em cheio e ainda fora comparado com o maldito do Potter. Agora ele deveria vencer de qualquer jeito.

Ele então lançou mão de uma técnica ofensiva. Mandou uma serie de feitiços seguidos. Infelizmente ele ainda não conseguia mandar os feitiços de uma vez só, precisava lançar um por um. Mas sabia que dificilmente Harry conseguiria bloquear todos.

Para sua má sorte, Harry executou perfeitamente apenas um feitiço escudo que bloqueou os feitiços como se fosse um muro, e chegou a rebater os últimos, conseguindo mais pontos que ele.

- Você quer ver como se faz feitiços múltiplos? – disse Harry. – Vou te ensinar.

Dizendo isso ele lançou cinco feitiços esmurrantes que miravam pontos diferentes do corpo do sonserino.

Malfoy ao ver os feitiços ficou paralisado, ele tinha visto seu pai tentar por anos essa técnica, mas conseguindo apenas dois feitiços com metade do poder de um. Sendo assim, não conseguiu se defender, sendo jogado para trás.

Sua fúria o nublou e ele se levantou cambaleante.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Flitwick. – Pode continuar.

- Claro que posso. – disse o loiro.

Enquanto ele se levantava, olhou para os placares, Harry tinha quase os cinquenta pontos de vantagem, e ele nunca conseguiria alcançar. _Se for para perder, vou levar ele comigo_ – pensou.

- SECTUSEMPRA. – berrou ele, o feitiço que seu pai ensinou, sabendo que não era de conhecimento geral o feitiço que repelia o seu.

Sua satisfação sumiu ao ver que o seu raio sumia antes de atingir o alvo. Logo depois foi desarmado e imobilizado pelo juiz.

- Sua desclassificação só não ocorreu por que seu adversário ganhou pontos te bloqueando e atingindo a pontuação necessária.

Harry estava sendo levantado por Rony e Tony e colocado sobre os ombros. Muitos vibraram com o duelo, eram poucos os que realmente torciam para o sonserino, mas sabia qual implicância disso, agora os FM tinham mais pontos que a soma de todos os outros times, e eles teriam de se esforçar para vencer o torneio principal.

* * *

Mione teve um combate mais voltado para a inteligência que para a força. Chang não havia se desesperado pelos combates anteriores da morena, e tinha algumas dicas dadas pelo namorado que era um excelente duelista, apesar de tê-las recebido por cartas.

Mas a grifinória também tinha um namorado bom em algo. Rony era muito bom em xadrez de bruxo, por consequência em estratégias. Eles haviam visto algumas das disputas da menina, e assim sabiam como ela atuava, bloqueando seus ataques rápidos, e direcionando seus ataques à falhas na defesa.

Mione precisou de quase o tempo todo, mas conseguiu vencer a oriental pela diferença de pontos máxima. O que deixou Gina muito feliz, apesar de que ela mesma queria vencer a corvinal pelo tratamento que ela deu a Harry no Tribruxo. Quem sabe nas duplas ou nos grupos ela conseguiria enfrenta-la.


	69. Incontestável

Capítulo 69 – Incontestável

Os duelos em duplas ficaram programados para os três próximos dias. Os primeiros seriam as duplas normais, intercalando entre as categorias, como foram as disputas individuais, depois seriam as duplas mistas, que tinha regulamento diferente.

Desta vez, dos FM, que fez a primeira disputa foram Fernanda e Flávia. Elas deram um show de sincronismo e poder. Para alguns elas pareciam ser apenas uma pessoa duelando, com suas varinhas.

Tony ficou orgulhoso da namorada, mas também ficou envergonhado. Ele e Rafael ficaram com ciúmes quando as gêmeas ficaram trancadas na Sala Precisa sozinhas com Logan. O caçador ficou uma semana mancando depois de expressas as suas dúvidas sobre o que acontecia ali dentro, graças a Cris que mandou o rapaz confiar mais no irmão e na namorada. Ainda mais agora que ele já tinha passado pelo primeiro desafio imposto pelos anciões. Algo sobre montar um dragão.

Esse foi o primeiro dos combates que poderiam ser considerados memoráveis protagonizados pelos Filhotes de Marotos. Como eles estão juntos há muitos anos, eles conhecem a forma um do outro de lutar o que facilita nas lutas. Até mesmo Dani e a colega pareciam lutar juntas desde sempre.

- Não sei o que é pior. – disse Minerva depois de uma luta de Harry e Rony, onde os adversários nem mesmo conseguiram um ataque. – Se é saber que eles têm tanta afinidade pelos anos aprontando pelo castelo, ou saber que eles nem mesmo estão se esforçando.

- Ainda bem que Dumbledore alterou as regras. – disse a professora Sprout. – não ia sobrar nenhum adversário para o duelo de grupos.

* * *

Mais uma vez, Harry acabaria enfrentando Malfoy nas semifinais. Obviamente o loiro não ia perder a chance de tentar irritar o moreno e Rony.

- Você teve sorte na última vez. – disse o sonserino. – Agora eu não cairei nos seus truques, e com um companheiro a minha altura, eu serei o vencedor. Enquanto você está com esse Weasley.

- Estranho, sempre fui mais alto que você e o Harry. – disse Rony, bem no estilo Weasley.

- Quero ver se você vai continuar assim depois que eu acabar com vocês. – disse o loiro. – E nada me impedirá de passar por cima do filho do professor e o amante de plantas.

- Não é permitido usar feitiços que fariam isso com você. – disse Harry. – Senão seria um prazer fazer você voar por cima do público.

A resposta de Malfoy foi impedida pelo diretor, que decidiu que devido ao histórico daqueles meninos, ele seria o juiz de qualquer duelo entre os dois grupos.

-Vamos começar o duelo. – disse o diretor. – Lembrando que quem usar algum feitiço de ataque diferente dos das regras, será excluído do torneio.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam, eles haviam combinado as táticas que iriam usar naquele combate. Assim que Dumbledore iniciou o combate, eles lançaram um feitiço que se dividiu em dois alguns metros a frente deles. Como cada um usou um encantamento diferente, dificultaria a defesa.

Malfoy e o companheiro, surpreendidos pela estratégia levantaram defesas falhas, no intuito de se defender dos dois, mas não conseguindo nada, foram atingidos.

Os dois grifinórios começaram a se movimentar na plataforma, trocando de lado, alternando aleatoriamente entre os ataques, sempre atentos aos dos adversários e principalmente atacando sempre.

Não demorou muito para que eles vencessem atingindo a diferença máxima.

- Fim de Combate. – disse Dumbledore entrando na frente dos duelistas. – Potter e Weasley são os vencedores. E como seus adversários na final seriam Lupin e Longbottom, as duas duplas são consideradas campeãs da categoria NIEMs masculina.

Grande parte da torcida vibrou. Apesar da vantagem dos FM ter aumentado, ninguém torcia para Malfoy.

Novamente o grupo levou o título em todas as categorias que disputou. Fazendo com que a disputa ficasse para o segundo lugar.

* * *

Como as duplas mistas seria disputada entre os grupos, e cada dupla enfrentaria apenas uma adversária, ou duas caso a outra equipe tiver mais duplas. Para definição das duplas que se enfrentariam houve um sorteio entre as equipes de forma que uma escolheria quem enfrentaria. Ou seja, definiria os combates.

Os Filhotes de Marotos acabaram por escolherem apenas um. Contra uma equipe de sua maioria da Corvinal.

- Eu quero enfrentar a Chang. – disse Gina.

- Por quê? – perguntou Rony.

- Eu tenho meus motivos, Rony. – disse a ruiva, mas percebeu que apesar do irmão ter aceitado, ainda precisaria convencer Harry. – Ela é a dupla do Corner.

- E essa dupla mesmo que vamos enfrentar. – disse o moreno.

Corner, mesmo depois do anúncio do namoro, dava em cima da ruiva.

Mas para aumentar a ansiedade deles, esse confronto só ocorreria no outro dia. Assim eles se contentaram em assistir as outras lutas, ou participar das suas.

A única pessoa que estava abaixo do quarto ano era Dani. E muitos escolheram lutar contra ela e Logan por achar que seria mais fácil, mas isso só tornava a luta mais divertida.

Logan algumas vezes cruzou os braços e deixou que a loirinha acabasse com os adversários, sozinha, ainda mais quando eles falavam algo sobre ela. O que ninguém sabia que quem ensinou Dani a duelar, seja com magia ou armas, foi o próprio Logan, para evitar o que ele tinha passado. O que tornava os dois a dupla com maior tempo de duelos juntos.

* * *

- Acho muito estranho ver o Logan e a Cris duelando. – disse Gina para Harry. – Todos os outros falam, gritam, ou pelo menos se olham, mas esses dois não fazem isso. Eu compreendo que o Logan seja assim com a irmã, mas com a namorada, eles não têm tanta experiência assim um com o outro. A não ser que...

- A não ser o que? – perguntou o moreno.

- Eu devia ter percebido antes, os sinais tão claros. Você conversando com Cris a distancia. Ou com seus pais. Vocês tem alguma ligação Mental. – Afirmou ela.

- "Finalmente você percebeu". – disse ele pela mente.

- Mas... O que é isso?

Harry lançou um feitiço para que eles pudessem conversar sem que ninguém pudesse ouvir.

- Mais um dos poderes dos Potter é a ligação mental dos membros da família. Quando digo família, digo também esposas, maridos. Alguém que entra por casamento por amor pode se comunicar com seu conjugue e com seus filhos. Bom tem exceções, como o Logan, mas ele já possuía algum poder da mente, então podemos relevar.

- Todo mundo sabe disso? – perguntou a ruiva impressionada e desconfiada.

- Somente quem tem ou descobre. Acho que o tio Aluado e a Mione desconfiem de algo, mas não contamos para ninguém.

- Nem mesmo os Marotos sabem?

- Não, nem eles. Alguns segredos de família devem permanecer em família.

- Quantos segredos mais você tem? – perguntou a ruiva com uma cara misteriosa.

- Tantos quanto o Logan. – disse ele ao ver o rapaz de cabelo azul fazer um feitiço fazer uma curva e acertar o adversário pelas costas.

* * *

Finalmente chegou o combate entre Harry e Gina com os corvinais. Mione pediu para que eles pegassem leve, mas os dois não pareciam escutar.

Fernanda e Flávia ficavam botando pilha neles, enquanto Rony sé encarava o adversário do amigo.

Quem era seria o juiz da luta seria a Madame Hoock, que não tinha visto em nenhum outro combate que ela presidira um clima tão tenso. Ela ouvira boatos de que Corner tinha investido na ruiva, mas não entendia o que se passava com a apanhadora da Corvinal.

Cho ainda não se esquecerá da vergonha que passou frente às amigas por causa de Harry no baile, a ignorando e depois dançando com uma delas. Isso por causa de Gina Weasley. Ela estava feliz com Cedrico, mas não esquecera o acontecido.

Nem foi preciso ser vidente para saber que ocorreria uma polarização na luta. Harry x Corner e Gina x Chang. Realmente aconteceram duas lutas em paralelo. Onde um não queria atrapalhar a disputa do outro.

Cho acreditou que seria mais fácil a luta com Gina do que com a Mione na final feminina, mas se enganou. Gina era mais ágil e veloz que a monitora, sem contar que ela andara treinando com Harry, sozinha, depois da visita dos caçadores.

O sorriso confiante de Corner desapareceu depois do primeiro feitiço que ele tentou defender, ele acreditou que Harry ficaria preocupado em defender Gina de Cho, mas também se surpreendeu com a ruiva, ficando com mais raiva de não ter tido a chance de ficar com ela.

Doloridos os dois nunca mais iam subestimar adversários.

* * *

Como previstos os Filhotes de Maroto levaram essa disputa facilmente. Derrotando todos os adversários.

Nos dias seguintes seriam as disputas em grupo, que ocorreriam no campo de quadribol.

Cada equipe só pode inscrever um grupo de seis participantes, que diminuía a quantidade de batalhas e a chance de alguém se machucar.

Dumbledore achou melhor não mudar a pontuação máxima para declarar a vitória, pois a quantidade de pessoas no campo poderia compensar algumas diferenças de poder. Quase se arrependeu disso, quando o sexteto de Harry aniquilou um grupo adversário com alguns segundos de luta, e um feitiço lançado por cada integrante do grupo. Só não o fez porque Minerva disse que seria pior se continuassem a duelar, poderiam se machucar, já que aparentemente não tinham condições de bloquear algo do FM.

Para quem olhava sem conhecimento, parecia que eles não tinham nenhuma tática, nem disciplina no combate. Trocavam de adversário facilmente, bloqueavam feitiços que não iam em sua direção, corriam para todos os lados. Mas para quem tem experiência em combate real sabia que eles se sairiam muito bem em uma guerra. Era justamente para uma que eles estavam se preparando.

* * *

Houve uma modificação no campo para disputa em grupo geral. No campo, foram colocados obstáculos, pedras, anteparas, entre outros, para atrapalhar e possibilitar maior defesa. Assim como houve um aumento no tempo de combate e a alteração nos critérios de pontuação, tirando alguns bônus e premiações.

Logan sorriu ao ver as modificações, enquanto os outros se preocupavam.

- Que sorriso é esse? – perguntou Rony.

- Ele está lembrando-se de um circuito de obstáculos que ele fez com dez anos. Quem chegasse do outro lado primeiro vencia. – disse Dani.

- Não vai me dizer que você saiu voando. – disse Neville.

- Não teria graça. – disse o caçador. – Mas acho que podemos usar essa tática para vencer.

- O grupo do Malfoy é o último. – avisou Harry com um sorriso mau no rosto.

- Fechando com chave-de-ouro. – disse Rony com o mesmo sorriso.

- Vamos brincar com eles. – disse Tony.

- Ei, você é filho do maroto certinho. – brigou Flávia com o namorado.

- Isso mesmo, nós é que deveríamos ter o sorriso mau. – disse Fernanda.

- Essa era uma Historia que eu não acreditava. – disse Luna entrando no mundo da lua, deixando todos sem saber o que ela falava.

* * *

As primeiras disputas foram mais difíceis, por causa do novo terreno, mas a dificuldade era para todos, com exceção de Logan e Dani. Mas os Filhotes de Marotos conseguiram vencer sem problemas.

Logo chegou a tão esperada disputa entre os FM e o grupo de Malfoy. Ninguém ficaria surpreso se o próprio ministro aparece por ali.

Os dois grupos usaram inicialmente a tática usual. Os FM ficaram prontos para o ataque, com Harry no meio do campo e Logan sentado sobre uma das pedras. O grupo do Malfoy estava escondido atrás dos obstáculos esperando os adversários como uma emboscada.

Dumbledore era o juiz principal, e os outros professores estavam ajudando também atuando. Ele deu inicio ao embate.

Neste instante começou a aparecer uma névoa por todo o campo.

- Ei o que está acontecendo. – disse Malfoy, que era o líder do grupo. – Esse feitiço não é permitido.

- Se ocultar do inimigo pode ser considerado uma defesa, Sr Malfoy. Essa névoa só é uma forma diferente do que vocês estão fazendo. – disse Dumbledore, acompanhando a evolução da névoa que já encobria todos os participantes.

Todos tinham visto Harry, Logan, Rony e Tony discutindo antes do inicio da partida. Isso preocupou o diretor, que já tinha visto aquela atitude alguns anos antes, em outro quarteto. O pior foi a reação do resto do grupo ao ouvir o que eles planejaram. Dani saiu saltitando, as gêmeas com sorrisos marotos, Mione meio preocupada, Gina e Cris desconfiadas. Isso não era bom sinal.

O diretor pode ver algumas pessoas pela névoa. Ele pensou em caminhos pela névoa, já tinha ouvido sobre algo assim, mas não sabia onde.

* * *

Logan levantou as Brumas, ou algo bem semelhante a isso. Ele criou caminhos para que o plano que eles bolaram pudesse dar certo. Era uma variante do plano que ele usara para vencer a disputa contra os caçadores que completavam dezoito anos, em tempo recorde.

O grupo foi dividido em dois, ele, Tony, Cris, Dani, o terceiranista e Luna iriam dar a volta e atacar pelas retaguarda. Enquanto os outros atacariam pela frente.

- Tem certeza que é seguro? – perguntou Mike.

- Claro que tenho. – disse Logan. – Nenhum feitiço pode entrar ou sair das Brumas. Se no momento que eu tirar o feitiço, tivermos algum ponto, foi os idiotas que se enfeitiçaram.

Então eles se posicionaram. Dani pulou nas costas de Logan, eles usaram esse truque várias vezes, quando precisavam de velocidade maior, ele ficava com a varinha na mão esquerda e a menina na mão direita, seria uma como se fosse um com duas varinhas.

Assim que todos estavam prontos, ele abaixa a névoa.

- Onde está o resto do seu grupo? – perguntou Malfoy.

- Atrás de vocês. – disse Harry.

Logo feitiços começaram a ser disparados, e o grupo de Malfoy ficou perdido não sabendo a quem atacar, o que defender. E logo perceberam que estavam encurralados.

Alguns percebendo isso, largaram a varinha, mas Malfoy impediu que outros fizessem o mesmo. Ele não perderia assim. Mas dois feitiços lançados contra ele, o nocautearam, um de Harry e Luna foram os responsáveis.

- A vitória é dos Filhotes de Maroto. – disse Diretor. – Assim como é incontestável a vitória deles no torneio.


	70. Depois da Vitória

Capítulo 70 – Depois da Vitória

No salão da Grifinória tudo já estava pronto para a viagem. Este ano eles decidiram que cada família iria para sua casa. E se encontrariam na casa do Potter, que era maior, e onde ocorreria a ceia de Natal.

Lílian convidou Logan, Dani e Rafael para ficarem na casa deles, mas preferiram declinar. Eles tinham algumas coisas para resolver, mas os dois rapazes garantiram que deixariam a menina lá caso fosse extremamente necessário.

A loira reclamou, mas os dois disseram que não queriam escutar broncas, e que quando ela dominasse mais alguns poderes eles sempre a levariam.

Mas o trio assegurou que não perderiam a ceia por nada.

- Não entendo essa de agora dormirmos em casas separadas. – disse Gina para Harry.

- Por incrível que pareça foi ideia do Sirius. – disse ele. – Acho que ele ainda pensa em controlar a Fernanda e Flávia. Mas os outros aceitaram por questões de espaço. Não daria para todos dormirmos na mesma casa. Ainda mais com os demônios e comensais por ai.

- Mas no verão nós ficamos lá em casa. E ano passado, ficamos na casa das meninas.

- Bem no verão é bom ter para onde fugir do calor, e tinha menos gente. Não vai dar para colocar uma barraca do lado de fora, por ironia, somente nossos amigos brasileiros iam conseguir ficar lá fora, mesmo com os feitiços de aquecimento. E bem, ano passado tinha o seu pai, que estava no hospital, lá era mais perto.

- Ainda não gosto disso. Queria ficar o máximo de tempo perto de você. – disse ela.

- Ninguém disse que não podemos dormir um na casa do outro de vez em quando. – disse ele marotamente. – Claro que eu teria que dormir no quarto do Rony e você da Cris, mas teríamos mais tempo para namorar.

De repente, Harry sente algo.

- Você sentiu isso? – perguntou Rony.

- Eu senti. – disse Tony.- E o Logan?

- Ele, com certeza, sentiu. Já deve estar indo pra lá. – disse Harry.

- Lá onde? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Não temos tempos para discutir isso. – disse o moreno. – Segurem-se em mim ou na Fada.

Eles aparataram na sala comunal dos aurores. Logan, Dani e os dois meninos que participaram do torneio com eles já estavam lá.

Eles chegaram a tempo de ver a porta sendo praticamente arrombada.

* * *

Rufus estava visivelmente alterado. Acabara de receber uma carta de um dos membros do conselho de Hogwarts elogiando a iniciativa de Dumbledore de promover o Torneio de Duelos e do ministério de dar seu apóio.

Ele não tinha dado apóio nenhum, nem ao mesmo sabia da organização de nada na escola. Novamente os Marotos estavam escondendo coisas deles, e Dumbledore tinha arriscado a integridade física dos alunos permitindo a participação do Caçador.

Ele saiu que nem um hipogrifo desembestado em direção a saída do ministério. Os acessos pelas lareiras estavam extremamente difíceis nos últimos meses, e ninguém no departamento de transportes mágicos conseguiu achar algum problema na rede de Floo, que parecia afetar apenas Hogwarts e a casa de algumas pessoas ligadas a escola.

Ele apareceu no limite do feitiço e continuou andando para o castelo.

Não se preocupou com olhares e cochichos que encontrou pelo caminho. Foi diretamente para onde os aurores se alojaram no castelo. E abriu a porta com tamanha violência que acho que poderia ter quebrado a porta.

- Não me importa que você é o ministro da magia. – Disse Remo. – Invadir assim a escola poderia ser considerado um ato de agressão e ser combatido como tal.

- Você deu sorte que sabíamos que era você. – disse Sirius, ele e todos os aurores estavam com varinhas nas mãos.

- Apesar de estarmos te esperando há algum tempo. – disse Mel.

- Eu sou o ministro e vocês devem em tratar como tal. – disse ele.

- Por isso mesmo não foi enfeitiçado assim que aparatou na frente da escola. – disse Tonks. – Agora diga o que veio fazer, ainda temos que ajudar no embarque para as festas.

- Eu quero saber que historia é essa de Torneio de Duelos. E quem deu permissão para o caçador participar. – disse o ministro.

- O Torneio de Duelos, conforme nossos relatórios semanais que foram enviados para o Senhor, foi uma ideia do Dumbledore. – disse Tiago de forma mais profissional e impessoal possível. – Ele achou que o clima da escola pedia algo diferente, principalmente depois da visita da Sra Umbrigde e o retorno do Sr Malfoy.

- Quanto ao caçador, ele foi outro motivo para o torneio. – disse Lilian. – Muitos alunos planejavam ou chegaram a atacar o Logan. Ele preferia ignorar essas pessoas, mas o diretor acreditou que se as pessoas conhecem seus poderes, evitariam que houvesse incidentes mais graves.

- Mas ele é um caçador. – disse o ministro. – Usou de violência para ganhar.

- Ele venceu mesmo. – disse Sirius. – Mas não vi violência.

- Existe mesmo essa crença que Caçadores são violentos. – disse Lilian. – Mas não precisei atender ninguém depois de um duelo em que ele participasse no torneio.

- Se você tivesse lido os relatórios teria ciência de que as regras foram alteradas e os feitiços usados eram mais fracos que os normais. – disse Tiago. – Dumbledore fez isso pensando nas habilidades dele em um duelo normal.

- Não foi o suficiente, já que ele ganhou. – disse o ministro.

- Sim, ele ganhou, mas não foi sozinho. A sua equipe não tomou conhecimento dos adversários, conseguindo uma incontestável vitória de forma invicta. – disse o auror de óculos.

- Ele só quer ganhar a confiança para nos atacar pelas costas. – disse Rufus.

- Então, por que você ainda está vivo? – perguntou Logan.

O ministro se virou e encarou os adolescentes.

- Vai me dizer que você não nos viu aqui? – disse Tony.

- Estamos aqui desde que você chegou. – disse Rony.

- E confesso que não gostei de nada que você falou. – disse Harry.

Rufus olhou para aqueles quatro garotos e viu algo que não via desde a batalha entre o grifo e a cobra que terminou a guerra contra Voldemort. Eles demonstravam tanto poder que ele se sentiu inferior. Ele também percebeu que Tiago, Sirius e Remo também estavam prontos para atacá-lo. Ninguém ia se mexer para salva-lo. Ele era um garotinho no meio dos dragões.

- Eu já dei provas de que estou aqui para estudar, já que eu sou um bruxo. – disse o menino o cabelo azul. – Agora não me venha com piti, os caçadores deixaram de perturbar os bruxos há mais de trezentos anos e ainda existe essa rixa. Você já foi apresentado a vários caçadores e nem sabe, alguns já salvaram a sua vida. Eu tenho a minha missão, mas pode ter certeza não estamos interessados em governar povo nenhum. Queremos o mesmo que a maioria. PAZ.

Dito isso, Cris puxou o namorado para sair. E todos os outros o acompanharam.

- Como esse menino pode falar assim comigo. – reclamou ele.

- Vai ver que ele não tem medo de você, e nem mesmo do que você pode fazer para ele. – disse Mel. – Pelo o que eu andei conversando com ele, o Logan combate criaturas do submundo desde que consegue erguer uma arma. E já viu mais coisas que você.

- Eu se fosse você não ousava falar mal do menino perto de nenhuma mulher em Hogwarts e muitas fora. Elas o defendem como se fossem seus filhos ou sobrinhos. – disse Sirius. – Mas tenho que confessar que não o quero como inimigo.

- Você não permitiria que ele namorasse com uma das suas filhas.

- Eu não seria louco de permitir isso. – disse ele, o que o ministro abriu um sorriso. – Não ia deixar minhas meninas se meterem com o namorado de uma ruiva, ainda mais que ela é uma Potter. Eu deixei que a Fernanda namorasse com o irmão mais velho dele.

O sorriso do ministro sumiu.

- Eu já te disse que confio a vida de minha filha a ele. – disse Tiago. – Neste tempo, ele fez mais que você para proteger a todos na escola e no mundo mágico. Faça o seu serviço, ministro, que nós fazemos o nosso. Não tente fazer algo contra ele, ou contra nós, Nem mesmo Voldemort foi páreo para a gente.

Os olhos dele mudaram rapidamente assustando o ex-chefe dos aurores.

- Se está tudo nos conformes, eu vou embora. – disse ele saindo correndo.

* * *

- Você foi muito bem, Gi. – disse Harry abraçando a menina que parecia cansada.

- Com um professor deste quem não aprenderia. – disse ela com um sorriso.

- Mas devíamos tentar controlar esse 'fogo' lá fora. – disse ele.

- Você sabe que se os meus irmãos escutarem o que você disse, você teria problemas. – disse ela.

- Ninguém mandou eles serem enxeridos. – disse o moreno. – E eles sabem muito bem que estamos treinando para que você possa se controlar, Foguinho. Sabem como você é poderosa. Eles me contaram como sofreram na sua mão.

Ela bufou.

- A Cris parece que não tem problema com o gelo. – disse ela olhando para a cunhada e o brasileiro que estavam no quintal brincando.

- Sim, sempre achei isso muito estranho. Desde pequena ela gostou mais do inverno que o verão. Agora entendo. Mas ela tem problemas com o fogo. Ela não consegue fazer o fogo aparecer do nada, somente mudar o fogo para o congelante. Surpreendentemente Logan tem paciência com ela. Você sabe como ela gosta de entender tudo.

Eles ficaram observando os dois, que não faziam marca nenhuma na neve.

Dado momento, Logan parou e endireitou o corpo se voltando para um ponto ao longe. Um segundo depois, Cris desmaia.

O caçador a pega no colo e a leva para a casa.

Harry e Gina seguem para a sala, ao encontro dos dois.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry.

- Os demônios estão nas brumas. – disse Logan, acomodando a ruiva no sofá. – Ice vamos.

A pequena fada saiu da tatuagem da menina e posou no ombro dele. As asas apareceram nas costas deles e partiu voando pela porta que ainda estava aberta.

- O que ele quis dizer com isso? – perguntou Gina.

- Eles estão tentando invadir Avalon. – disse Dani, que também desceu as escadas. – Nunca iriam conseguir tal fato, cada Senhora de Avalon, cada Merlin aumentou a proteção da ilha. Eles ficariam perdidos nas brumas eternamente. Mas o que enfureceu o Ti, foi o fato de que existem outros locais que podem ser acessados pelas brumas, e uma delas ser o País das fadas, que foi reinada pela vovó Morgana. E claro que se os demônios podem atacar qualquer um enquanto estiverem por lá. O que menos vai sofrer será o que ele decapitar.

- Ele os encontrou. – disse Cris acordando.

- Eu posso entender a ligação dele com Avalon, mas não a sua. – disse Harry.

- É o futuro. – disse Dani, tanto ela quanto Cris estavam com os olhos vidrados, como se vissem a cena que acontecia.

De repente as duas estremecem.

- Ele não devia ter falado isso. – disse Cris.

- O que fez o Logan fazer aquilo? – perguntou Lilian, que apareceu com Tiago.

- Falou da mamãe. – disse Dani. – sabe como ele fica pode perder a razão quando mexem com quem ele gosta. Basicamente ele exorcizou o demônio.

- Como ele fez isso? – perguntou o auror.

- Existem duas formas. A primeira é um feitiço, muito parecido com o exorcismo feito pelos padres, e serve principalmente para os que podem possuir suas vitimas. Mas eficaz para aqueles que podem fazer o encantamento enquanto luta. E o segundo somente quem controla o fogo pode fazer, já que basicamente queima toda existência dos demônios, mais difícil e mais eficaz, mas o Ti tem um diferencial com ele, o seu fogo congela ao invés de queimar o que o torna mais eficaz. Pode consumir muita energia, por isso ele levou a Ice, como ele retira energia do frio, a fadinha o manterá até que não sobre nenhum demônio.

- Como você sabe o que ele está fazendo? – perguntou Tiago.

- Ele perdeu a razão, está usando os instintos. – disse a ruiva. – Com isso ele não bloqueia a sua mente, qualquer um com ligação com ele pode ver o que ele está fazendo. Acho que vamos ter visitas para o Natal.

- Ei quem tem visões do Futuro está relação sou eu. – disse o moreno.

Gina conseguiu ver algumas coisas da luta, mas parecia estar embasado. Ela acreditou que ser o primeiro contato entre as mentes e ele não tinha consciência disso. Os morenos ao perceberem isso ficaram chateados.

- Esse moleque não pode fazer isso. – disse Tiago.

- Isso é coisa dos grifos. – disse Dani. – Ele é imune a poderes psíquicos por causa do esqueleto. O que inclui os poderes dele mesmo. Ou seja, ele não pode usar Leglimência, nem Oclumência. Mas ninguém que não seja de um clã de grifo pode entrar na mente dele. Claro que qualquer mulher que o considere da família acaba entrando para o clã dele. Ou seja, ele tem um harém.

- Espero ser a única na cama dele. – disse Cris, ela completou ao ver a cara do pai. – Não que frequente ela.

- Grifos são monogâmicos. – disse Dani. – E bem honrados.

- Alguns descobrem isso bem tarde. – disse Lilian olhando para Tiago.

- Eu não tinha achado a pessoa certa. Bem ela não me aceitou. – ele se defendeu.

- Ele se acalmou. – disse Cris ao ver a cara de frustrado do pai ao tentar ver o que acontecia. – Está vindo para cá.

Realmente ele apareceu, ainda com as asas, segurando uma cesta de maçãs em uma mão e na outra a cabeça do demônio que ele decapitou.

- Helena mandou para você, Fada. – disse ele colocando a cesta na mesa de centro.

- E a cabeça? – perguntou Gina.

- Um recado para Demogorgon. – disse ele.

Ele pegou a cabeça e a embrulhou.

- Adoro presentes de Natal. – disse Gina. – Principalmente quando não sou eu que recebo os deste tipo.


	71. O Herdeiro Reaparece

**Capítulo 71 – O Herdeiro reaparece**

A ceia de Natal se aproximava como sempre, as pessoas correndo para arrumar as coisas, compras de última hora.

Os Weasley chegaram mais cedo, já que Molly iria ajudar na cozinha. O que não deixou alguns muito felizes, já que a primeira coisa que Gina fez quando chegou foi pular no pescoço de Harry, como se não se vissem há anos. Claro que a ruiva fez isso para irritar os meninos.

Os Black chegaram depois. Com Sirius aparentando ainda precisar de tempo para terminar de se arrumar.

- Ninguém mandou me apressar. – disse ele rindo. – Eles ainda não chegaram.

- Como íamos saber. – disse Fernanda.

- A culpa é sua se não temos poder de ver o futuro. – disse Flavia.

- Esse não é um poder interessante. – disse o animago.

- Estranho. – disse Tiago. – Não foi você que veio atrás de mim para saber se a Mary ia aceitar casar com você?

- Eu não podia receber um não. – disse ele. – Não sou como você que gostava de receber um todo dia.

- Nem vem Sirius. – disse Lilian. – Uma das características que admirava no Tiago antes de perceber que gostava dele era justamente a sua persistência.

- Como se você não risse dos foras que o Pontas levava. – disse Remo acabando de chegar.

- Vai me dizer que não eram legais. – disse Sirius.

- Os primeiros eram principalmente aqueles que abaixam a bola do nosso amigo, mas depois perdeu a graça, especialmente quando deprimia ou revoltava ele. – disse o lobisomem. – Eu sempre sofria mais quando o cervo estava revoltado, nas noites de Lua cheia.

- Isso não é momento para discutirmos esses assuntos. – disse Molly da porta da cozinha. – Se querem comer ainda hoje, aconselho a arrumarem a mesa. Meninas se não se importarem, precisa de umas varinhas por aqui, tenho que cozinhar para um bando de grifos.

A mesa já estava quase posta quando os brasileiros chegaram.

- Isso é injusto. – disse Fred.

- Ele é quem vai entrar pra família e nós que temos que trabalhar. – disse George.

- Não reclamem. – disse Sirius, bufando. – Nunca dá certo. E só vamos ter que trabalhar mais.

Os recém-chegados se aproximaram dos anfitriões.

- Desculpe a demora. – disse Cláudia, entregando uma torta para Lilian. – Mas o Gabriel precisou para matar uma mortalha-viva.

- Sei como é. – disse a ruiva. – Tenho um auror assim em casa.

- Eu não tenho culpa se os desordeiros resolvem aprontar justamente quando tenho compromisso. – rebateu Tiago.

- Reclamem, não. – disse Tonks. – Vocês ainda podem ter um encontro na lua cheia.

Esse argumento fez a discussão se encerrar, e todos foram tomando seus lugares na mesa para a ceia.

* * *

Depois da sobremesa eles continuaram a conversar ainda na mesa.

Logan estava quieto brincando com uma mecha do cabelo de Cris.

- Nunca vou entender a fixação de alguns por esses cabelos vermelhos. – disse Remo.

- Eu que o diga. – disse Cláudia. – Várias vezes quando amamentava o Tiago, ele transformava meu cabelo para ruivo.

- Eu não tenho culpa se eles têm um brilho especial. – disse o caçador.

- E melhor o Pontas, Arthur e o Harry tomarem cuidado. – disse Sirius com uma gargalhada.

- Só eles? – perguntou Gabriel, e todos perceberam que as mulheres estavam ruivas.

- Nem se pode mais brincar nessa casa. – reclamou o auror.

- Não se preocupe. – disse Mary. – Você sabe que eu gosto de cachorros, e dos bem comportados.

* * *

A volta para Hogwarts foi tranquila, ninguém nem ao menos chegou perto dele para tentar alguma coisa, mesmo assim, Tiago e Rafael ficaram confinados em uma cabine, com Lilian. Recebendo as visita das namoradas. Apesar de não acharem necessidade, aceitaram fazer isso.

Rafael não moraria no castelo, por precisar realizar ainda o terceiro desafio, lutar com um monstro da profundeza dos mares foi fácil e rendeu um belo jantar com frutos do mar para o QG. Além de treinar os gêmeos, Arthur, Molly, Alice e Frank. Então ele ficaria em Hogsmeade, de onde ele poderia visitar Fernanda.

Se havia algo de errado no castelo os estudantes pareceram não perceber, ainda mais que a partida entre Grifinória e Corvinal se aproximou rapidamente.

Os sonserinos mais radicais ficaram quietos depois da vitória dos Filhotes de Marotos no torneio. Então as coisas ficaram em paz, e somente o quadribol era motivo para conflitos, seja por causa da Copa das Casas, seja por causa dos times profissionais.

* * *

- Fiquei sabendo que a Chang quer vencer de qualquer jeito. – disse Flavia.

- Ela está mordida pela derrota para Mione e para vocês dois. – disse Fernanda. – E parece que o Corner também vem babando.

- Então é melhor alguém comprar um babador pra ele. – disse Harry. – Esse jogo é nosso.

O moreno tinha razão, pois com meia hora de jogo já tinham uma ampla vantagem.

A Chang era mais esperta que Malfoy e tentava encontrar o pomo por ela mesma, mas a bolinha dourada teimava em não aparecer.

Mas quando apareceu, Harry logo a percebeu e acelerou a sua vassoura, mas a apanhadora adversária vendo que não teria condição de capturar o pomo antes dele, já que ele já estava em alta velocidade e ela não sabia onde o pomo estava, entrou na sua frente, o fazendo ter que frear e perder a bolinha de vista.

- Desculpa. – disse ela com um sorriso que dizia que ela não estava arrependida.

- Dá próxima derrube ela. – disse Gina para ele.

- Se eu o fizesse, seriamos os dois presos na enfermaria. – disse ele.

- Nunca mais repita isso, independente do cômodo. – disse ela emburrada.

- Só tem uma mulher que eu quero ficar preso em algum lugar, minha ciumentinha. – disse ele voando para longe.

Isso só deu maia animo para a ruiva que destruía a defesa azul.

Em dado momento, Harry percebe que o pomo está fazendo um voo rasante, e para distrair a Cho ele acelera para cima.

* * *

- Se ele vai fazer o que eu estou pensando, ele vai se ver comigo. – disse Lilian.

- Sim, ele vai. – disse Tiago. – Pelo menos desta vez você não via ser surpreendida.

- Eu queria que ele nunca fizesse isso. – disse a ruiva. – Saber o que ele vai fazer não alivia em nada a coisa.

* * *

Harry chegou bem alto e percebeu que Cho o seguira, imaginando que o moreno estava seguindo o pomo. Deu um tchau para a menina e desceu soltando a vassoura.

Todo o estádio parou de respirar quando perceberam que Harry não estava mais sustentado pela vassoura. Com exceção daqueles que presenciaram isso anos atrás, ou como os professores que tinham conhecimento disso.

Tiago e Dani olhavam aquilo como se fosse normal.

Poucos metros acima do chão, Harry monta novamente na vassoura e dá um rasante, levantando poeira. Quando parou levantou o braço, indicando que tinha pego o pomo e encerrado o jogo.

O estádio veio abaixo com os gritos da torcida que ficou alucinada com a manobra dele.

O resto do time posou perto dele, e ele ficou esperando pelos abraços, mas ele teve que se desviar da goles que Gina lançou contra ele.

- Nunca mais. – disse ela começando a bater nele.

- Faça isso de novo. – disse Cris se juntando à cunhada.

- Seu irresponsável.

- Exibicionista.

- Doido.

Elas continuaram a bater nele, até que Cris sente que é levantada pela cintura e colocada de cavalinho nos ombros de alguém.

- Depois vocês batem nele, agora é momento de festa. – disse Logan.

- Mas... – disse a ruiva sobre ele.

- E sem contar que Lírio vai dar uma bronca nele. Ela já planejou tudo.

- Além do que vocês podem pegar uma detenção por isso. – disse Mione.

- Então vamos pra festa. – disse Rony.

- Não pense que escapou, Potter. – disse Gina. – Eu vou estar ao lado da sua mãe quando ele falar com você.

*Harry preferia estar em detenção com o Seboso que escutar novamente um sermão das ruivas. Ele ainda podia escutar as vozes delas o recriminando pela manobra, mesmo depois de uma noite de sono. O moreno ainda queria entender como Logan aguentava tanta mulher dando bronca nele, toda vez que ele fazia algo errado, o que era frequente. Pelo menos Molly não ficou sabendo.

- Harry. – disse Hagrid o interceptando depois do café da manhã. – Preciso falar com você um instante sozinho. Desculpe meninos.

- Vai. – disse Gina. – Eu tenho que fazer meus deveres de Aritmancia mesmo. A Mione ou o Logan me ajudam.

- Sorte a sua que eu ia pedir isso. – disse Cris.

O apanhador seguiu o professor até a sua cabana , mas eles não entraram.

- Eu só tenho um recado. – disse o gigante. – Os centauros querem falar com você.

Ele apontou para uma trilha da floresta.

- Eu não queria falar nada na frente dos outros, pois eles deram permissão apenas a você, e com certeza eles iam querer te acompanhar, e você sabe que os centauros não são muito tolerantes.

Harry olhou em volta e não viu ninguém. Como ainda era inverno eram poucos os que se aventuravam fora do castelo, e menos ainda os que tiveram pique para algo diferente de ficar em seus salões comunais naquele dia.

No começo a trilha dava a impressão que ia acabar, mas depois de uma curva ela alargava e seguia firme.

Ele não sabia o que esperar, mas logo foi interceptado por um centauro.

- O herdeiro do castelo. – disse o centauro. – Anos se passaram desde nosso último encontro. Meu nome é Firenze.

- Eu me chamo Harry Potter. – disse ele.

- Sim, eu me lembro, apesar de você dizer que tinha outros nomes. – disse Firenze. – Eu te chamei aqui por que você me pediu algo. Me siga.

Eles saíram da trilha e acabaram em uma clareira. Ali estava um Grifo real.

- Esse é Griffon. – disse Firenze. – Um animal espetacular. Depois da batalha que destruiu o senhor da escuridão, você lançou um feitiço para que ele hibernasse. E está acordando.

Foi só ele terminar de falar o grifo abriu os olhos, bocejou se espreguiçando. Ele olhou diretamente para Harry e correu em sua direção, pulando nele como se fosse um cachorro com seu dono.

- Oi, menino. – disse Harry. – Você vai ser bem útil.

- Sim, será. Mas antes você terá que assumir sua herança. Pode ser na mesma forma que fez no passado.

Harry ficou na dúvida, e para pensar montou em Griffon para voarem. Ele teria que perguntar para Fenrir. Esta era a resposta, quando ele conheceu Fenrir, ele se apresentou como Lord Gryffindor. E seria assim que ele assumiria a sua herança.

Assumiu a aparência do Lord, transfigurou sua roupa, convocou a espada e direcionou Griffon para o castelo.

Ele deu algumas voltas pelo castelo, para garantir que mais pessoas o percebesse. Pousou em frente à porta principal.

As pessoas saíram do castelo para ver os dois.

- Quem é você? - perguntou Dumbledore.

- Eu sou Lord Gryffindor, herdeiro de Godrico Gryffindor. Estou aqui para garantir a segurança do castelo e de todos os que querem o bem dele e de seus ocupantes. – disse Harry.

Dito isso Griffon soltou um rugido e um raio caiu sobre o conjunto. Quando o clarão passou eles não estavam mais a vista.

- Depois não quer receber sermão. – disse Logan balançando a cabeça.


	72. do Amor

Capítulo 72 - ... do Amor.

Harry apareceu com Griffon no refúgio para os grifos. Seria melhor manter o animal ali, que na floresta. Assim ele não teria problemas para visitá-lo, nem pegaria uma detenção por estar em área proibida, já que ali ainda era dentro do castelo e eram poucos os que teriam acesso.

Griffon viu algo atrás do moreno e deu algo que Harry identificou como uma risada .

Ele se virou e ficou surpreso com o que viu. Sua mãe e irmã estavam paradas com as mãos na cintura, batendo o pé. Atrás delas estava seu pai, com a expressão meio de surpresa, meio de divertimento. E sentado na mureta, estava Logan, olhando para a paisagem, como se tudo fosse normal.

- Harry Tiago Potter. Pode ir se explicando. – disse Lilian.

- Ele me seguiu até aqui? – disse ele embaraçado.

- Por que não tenta a verdade. – disse Cris.

- A verdade não é sempre a melhor coisa. – disse ele, mas ao ver que elas fecharam mais a cara . – Bom, o Hagrid veio me avisar que os centauros queriam falar comigo. Firenze me mostrou Griffon, e eu o trouxe pra cá.

- A parte que você sobrevoa o castelo e se reconhece como herdeiro de Hogwarts se enquadra onde nesta historia? – perguntou a ruiva mais velha.

- Não fui eu, foi o Lord Gryffindor. – disse ele.

- Você já mentiu melhor, Harry. – disse Tiago.

- Você vai contar, ou prefere que eu conte. – disse Cris.

Sem saída ele conta sobre o Livro, quando ele recebeu, o que ele falou, quem era, e até mesmo a historia de confiar em algo sem saber o que o controla. Como vem ajudando os irmãos na escola e fora dela, como aconteceu no Tribruxo e no Ministério.

- Sempre achei que Fenrir não ia deixar as coisas rolarem sem uma intervenção. – disse Tiago. – Ainda mais depois que ele contou sobre a vida dele para nossos pais e a Tia Mimi.

- Mas você ainda não explicou porque você apareceu como o Lord Gryffindor para a escola. – disse Lilian.

- Era a coisa certa a se fazer. – disse ele. – Firenze disse que tinha que assumir minha herança, e essa é a forma correta. Sem contar que agora eu fecho a proteção que o Logan tinha colocado na escola, e ninguém mais pode invadir o castelo.

- Da próxima vez pelo menos avisa. – disse Lilian.

- Lírio, você sabe que tem coisas que devem ser feitas na hora. Sem aviso. – disse Logan lembrando a todos de sua presença. – e muitas vezes esperamos para ver as reações das pessoas ao fato.

- Você sabia disso tudo o tempo todo? – perguntou Cris.

- Sim. Mas antes de explicar, devo lembrar ao Harry que a Gina está o procurando. – disse ele.

- Ela deve estar doida me procurando. – disse ele aparatando.

Logan ficou explicando como sabia das coisas.

* * *

O ar foi se tornando mais romântico com a aproximação do Dia dos Namorados. Novos casais iam se formando, e uma paz se formou. Infelizmente este ano, não haveria oficialmente uma visita ao vilarejo, mas algumas pessoas estavam planejando ir assim mesmo.

Cris e Gina estavam tristes por não poderem ir, já que seus namorados preferiam mantê-las no castelo se não houver necessidade de sair.

Dos filhotes de Marotos os únicos solteiros eram Neville e Luna, que não ligavam muito par isso, e Dani, já que os meninos tinham medo dela, e do irmão.

Eles deveriam ter mais medo de Rafael que de Logan.

Dumbledore permitiu que algumas atividades relativas à data acontecessem. Lilian ia dar aula sobre Poções do Amor, apesar de não ensinar a prepará-las. Flitwick ia ensinar alguns feitiços de fascinação. E Minerva ensinaria a arte da transfiguração de flores. As aulas não seguiriam as turmas normais, mas todos teriam que comparecer uma hora, ou perderiam pontos e receberiam detenção.

Na mesa do café da manhã havia uma infinidade de bombons.

Os Filhotes de Maroto decidiram ficar todos na mesa da Grifinória. Na verdade, Logan não ia desgrudar de Cris, então estava com ela naquela mesa. Dani não aguentava as suas colegas falando sobre meninos, ainda mais que ela tinha visto alguns mais bonitos e desejáveis em suas viagens pelo mundo com o esquadrão dos caçadores.

Uma segunda bandeja de bombons surge na frente deles, e o primeiro a se servir foi Logan.

- Estes são os melhores. – disse ele fazendo Rony, Gina e Neville pegaram um. – A poção do amor que está dentro, salva o desastre que eles fizeram no preparo do recheio.

Gina soltou o que estava na sua mão como se tivesse tomado um choque. Rony parou com o bombom preso entre os dentes sem, no entanto, deixar marcas, esperando que ele dissesse que era uma brincadeira. Neville deixou o seu cair no chão.

Logan se serviu de mais um.

- Nas férias, vou colocar um pouco no brigadeiro para você provar, Fada. – disse ele.

- Você está pensando em dar poção do amor pra minha irmã? – perguntou Harry irritado.

- Sim. – disse o menino se servindo de mais um bombom. – As poções do amor geram uma ilusão do amor, não o amor. Mas quando ele já existe entre a pessoa que oferece e a que recebe, o efeito é outro, dependendo da intenção. A minha será apenas carinho, não se preocupe.

- Como você não é afetado? – disse Mione. – Você sente o gosto, deve sentir o cheiro, mas não demonstra nenhum sintoma.

- Poções podem parecer muito com a alquimia não bruxa, ou a química trouxa, mas continuam sendo magia. – disse ele mordendo mais um bombom e liberando seu recheio e todos puderam sentir o cheiro característico para cada um da poção. – E tem algumas situações que uma poção do amor não funciona, assim como o feitiço de uma veela. Se eu estiver completamente apaixonado por alguém, um bombom não me afetaria, uma caixa sim. Qualquer um de nós precisaria de pelo menos três destes para sentir o primeiro sintoma. Isso só o faria comer mais. Eu estou comendo por que sou chocólatra, e esse está muito bom.

- Isso quer dizer que alguém quer que um de nós se apaixone por ele ou ela. – disse Tony.

- Acho que o alvo deve ser o Harry. – disse Fernanda.

- Ou alguém que quer causar uma briga entre a gente, pois logo alguém ia se manifestar e pelo jeito que vocês comem, era certo que mais de um o fizesse. – disse Flávia.

– Certamente era para Harry e o Logan brigarem e deixarem as ruivas desprotegidas. – disse Rony.

- Muito descuidado. – disse Dani. – Se fosse realmente obra de algum demônio seria melhor executado e não seria uma bandeja diferente do restante.

- Vamos levar para os professores. – disse Cris. – Mamãe deve identificar com precisão a poção e os outros devem poder descobrir quem mandou.

Eles seguiram para o salão dos aurores, enquanto Fernanda dava o recado.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou Tiago, ao entrar com os outros no salão, juntamente com Dumbledore e Minerva.

- Esse. – disse Logan pegando mais um bombom e mordendo, enchendo a sala com o cheiro da poção.

- Você tem que parar com isso. – Ralhou Cris.

- Poção do Amor. – disse Tonks.

- Pelo que eu entendi foi direcionada para vocês. – disse Sirius.

- Sim. – disse Rony. – Apareceu somente na nossa frente. Ou já teríamos brigas por todo o salão.

- Você está certo. – disse Lilian. – Existem várias poções do amor. Cada uma age diferentemente. O amor pode ser gerado entre quem a recebe e quem a faz, entrega ou que contenha alguma parte do seu corpo, como um fio de cabelo. Essa é de quem entrega, ou que impossibilita que eu consiga identificar quem fez isso.

Ela já havia analisado o meio bombom que Logan mostrou para eles.

- Como faremos para identificar quem fez isso? – perguntou Mary.

- Podemos ver com os elfos quem entregou os bombons para eles. Como não são humanos, a poção não os identifica como alvos do amor. – disse Dumbledore.

- Isso não vai dar certo. – disse Tiago. – Se a pessoa pediu para eles não contarem, nem mesmo você poderá fazer com que falem.

- Claro que posso. – disse o diretor. – Eu sou mestre deles.

- Na verdade, se não tiver nenhum elfo que pertence ao senhor, na cozinha. – disse Lilian, que havia estudado a magia dos elfos para ver se podia libertá-los, sem sucesso. – Todos pertencem a escola, e eles devem respeitar as ordem dos alunos, se não for nada grave. Pra eles, colocar uma bandeja de bombons na mesa, no dia dos namorados, é uma coisa normal.

- Então alguém deveria comer o bombom. – disse Remo.

Todos olharam para Logan.

- Nem vem. Para que eu pudesse sentir os efeitos da poção, eu teria que sair do castelo. – disse o brasileiro.

- Mas assim que voltasse, passaria. – disse Dumbledore. – E você poderia nos contar.

- Não sabemos o que a poção pode fazer com ele. – disse Dani. – Ele pode simplesmente convocar a pessoa para onde ele estiver.

- Então, o que faremos? – perguntou Lilian, e ela reparou no olhar dos Marotos. – O que vocês vão aprontar.

- Daremos a alguém menos perigoso. – disse Sirius.

- Alguém sem poderes. – disse Tiago.

- Filch. – completou Remo.

- Vocês só podem estar brincando. – disse Minerva.

- Não. – disseram eles.

- Faz sentido, Minerva. – disse o diretor. – Essa poção é forte, e parece que pode interferir nos poderes de alguém. Não quero arriscar nenhum dos professores, nem mesmo aluno.

-Sem contar que será uma grande lição para não usar os conhecimentos levianamente. – disse Tonks, adorando a ideia.

Dumbledore pegou um bombom e foi ao encontro do zelador.

Os marotos não iam perder essa por nada, pediram o mapa para Harry. E Localizaram Filch.

Como ele estava no Hall de entrada se assegurando que nenhum aluno saísse do castelo, o grupo aparatou com auxilio dos que podiam para a escada, onde poderiam ver a cena.

Dumbledore chegou alguns minutos depois, se xingando por não ter pensado em pedir ajuda a eles, e ter decido todo o castelo a pé.

- Argo, tenho algo para você. – disse o ancião, entregando o bombom.

Meio desconfiado, ele comeu.

Imediatamente ele mudou sua expressão para apaixonado.

- Diretor, você poderia ficar no meu lugar. – disse ele. – Tenho um encontro.

Ele nem esperou para resposta e seguiu correndo, ou mancando rapidamente para o salão principal, e procurando por alguém, até que a encontrou.

- ROMILDA MEU AMOR. – berrou ele, se dirigindo para ela entre as mesas.

A menina ao ouvir seu nome ser gritado pelo zelador, ficou branca e quando viu que ele corria em sua direção, correu também, mas na direção contrária.

Eles deram duas voltas completas no salão, antes da menina se cansar e correr para fora, encontrando com Dumbledore.

- Me ajude. – ela suplicou para o professor. – Eu não queria isso. Era para o Harry se livrar do encantamento que a Weasley lançou nele.

Gina quase lançou nela uma maldição quando ouviu.

- Minha querida, por que foges de mim? – disse Filch saindo do salão, muito tentaram sair junto, mas as portas se fecharam antes. – Você queria falar com Dumbledore do nosso amor, eu entendo.

Romilda Vane estava estática. No momento que ele ia encostar nela, caiu desacordado.

Todos olharam para Minerva que empunhava a varinha.

- Se ele encostasse nela, mesmo sobre o efeito da Poção, seria assédio. – disse ela.

- Aqui está o antídoto. – Disse Lilian. Entregando um frasco para o diretor.

- Srta Vane, eu espero que tenha aprendido que não se deve mexer com o sentimento dos outros. – disse Dumbledore. - Mas infelizmente terei que descontar pontos de sua casa, além de retirar a sua autorização para Hogsmeade, e deixar você em detenção por algum tempo.

- Mas professor. – disse ela.

- Eu posso simplesmente relevar e deixar que a Srta Weasley se encarregue de você. – disse ele.

A menina olhou para Gina e tremeu de medo.

-Foi o que pensei. – disse ele.


	73. Conflitos Internos e Externos

Capítulo 73 – Conflitos Internos e Externos

- Bom agora está tudo terminado. – disse Sirius, ainda rindo da situação.

Os adultos estavam um pouco afastados dos alunos.

- Nem tudo. – disse Lílian. – Logan ainda está com a poção no organismo. Ela pode não ter efeito, mas enquanto ele não metabolizar ela, não vai poder se afastar do castelo.

- Ela tem razão. – disse o caçador cabisbaixo. Não é uma sensação boa não poder confiar em seus próprios atos. Ele se afastou, juntou-se aos outros adolescentes e abraçou Cris.

- Mas como podemos manter ele aqui, não existe magia que o segure. – disse Mary, ao ver com o menino estava. – E nada mais pode ser feito.

- Mesmo que fiquemos de vigia ele pode sumir sem problemas. – disse Mel.

- Eu acho que eu tenho uma solução. – disse Tiago. – Se ele for algemado com alguém. E a algema funcionar como uma chave de portal ativada com a deslocação espacial dele.

- Mas quem seria a pessoa que ficaria com ele? – perguntou Tonks.

- Teria que ser alguém que poderia controlar ele, caso ele apareça em um ambiente mágico. – disse Tiago. – O que nos deixa poucas opções.

- Deve ser a Cris. – disse Lílian. – E não adianta fazer cara feia para mim, Tiago. Você sabe que ela é poderosa, e a tendência dele para protegê-la pode manter ele dentro do castelo, mesmo que exploda uma guerra. Hoje ainda é dia dos namorados, e não quero ficar longe de você, nem atrapalhar o Harry e a Gina, nem Logan e Cris. Então Dani também está fora de cogitação. Só sobra a nossa filha, que também seria a única que ele não atacaria caso controlado pela poção.

- Ela tem razão, Pontas. – disse Sirius. – Sua filhinha vai ficar amarada ao namorado.

- Não fique com esse sorrisinho no rosto não, eu tenho meios de saber o que está acontecendo com os meus filhos onde quer que eles estejam. Você, no entanto...

- Ele tem toda razão. Almofadinhas. – disse Remo.

- Se teu filho sumir com a minha filha, ele vai ver comigo. – disse Sirius.

- E mais fácil sua filha sumir com o Tony que ao contrario. – disse Mary. – E eu já autorizei a Flavia e a Fernanda a irem a Hogsmeade hoje. Depois das aulas, claro.

Tiago e Lílian se aproximaram dos meninos.

- Logan, Cris. Precisamos falar com vocês. – disse o auror.

O quarteto se afastou um pouco.

- Temos uma solução para o problema da poção. – disse Lílian. – Vamos manter vocês dois juntos, com uma espécie de algema. Ela levará a Cris para onde você for.

- Sem problemas. – disse ele.

- Quanto tempo teremos que ficar juntos? – perguntou a ruivinha.

- A poção vai perder sua eficiência em um dia, mas para garantir acho que devem ficar juntos até amanhã à noite. – disse Lílian.

- Vocês terão que dormir juntos como fizeram em Avalon. – disse Tiago. – Você como grifo, e Cris como humana.

Os dois concordaram.

Tiago realizou o feitiço, e uma pulseira metálica apareceu no pulso direito de cada um, ligados por uma fina linha de luz que foi desaparecendo.

- Vocês poderão ficar longe um do outro por apenas três metros, o que evita alguns problemas logísticos. – disse o maroto.

- Mas e as aulas? – perguntou Cris.

- Hoje vocês terão aulas em turmas livres, e poderão ficar juntos. – disse a medibruxa. - Já amanhã, acho que os professores não se importaram em ter um aluno a mais nas aulas do quinto ano.

* * *

Os Filhotes de Maroto assistiram às aulas juntos e sem mais ninguém por perto. Ninguém teve coragem de se meter com eles, depois do olhar assassino que as meninas lançaram a Vance depois que eles puderam sair do salão principal, após o incidente com o zelador.

O dia passou tranquilo depois disso. Alguns estranharam no dia seguinte que Logan estivesse nas aulas do quinto ano, mas ninguém ousou perguntar nada.

* * *

Os dias se passaram normalmente. Os professores começaram a apertar nos estudos, com a aproximação do fim do ano e dos NOMs para os alunos do quinto ano, o que deixou Gina, Cris e as gêmeas sem muito tempo livre.

- Não vejo a hora deste ano acabar. – disse Fernanda.

- Você quer é tempo para namorar. – disse Flávia.

- Eu se fosse você ficava quietinha. – respondeu a gêmea. – Seu namorado é estudioso e ano que vem tem NIEMs, e você não conseguirá mais tempo que esse ano.

- Não só eu. – disse a morena. – Nossas amigas ruivas vão ter esse mesmo problema.

- Viva cada dia como se fosse o último. – disse Gina. – Então vamos comer que estou com fome, e se mais alguém falar em provas vai passar um tempo com a Lílian e a Poppy.

Elas se juntaram com o resto dos Filhotes de Marotos. Com exceção de Cris que seguiu para a mesa do namorado.

O jantar estava seguindo de forma rotineira, sem nenhum problema. Quando um patrono se dirige para a mesa dos professores e para em frente aos aurores, mas não disse nada.

- E uma mensagem privada. – disse Dumbledore. – ele não falará nada na frente dos alunos.

Logos os aurores saíram do salão.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, a patrono falou.

_- Os comensais estão atacando Newcastle. Precisamos de reforços. Eles têm companhia indesejada. _

Era a voz de Alice.

- Temos que ir pra lá. – disse Tiago.

- Eu estou pronto. – disse Sirius.

- Acho que Remo deva acompanhar. – disse Dumbledore que os seguiu. – Três Marotos é melhor que apenas dois.

- Mas não podemos deixar o castelo desguarnecido. – disse Tonks.

- Temos os professores, e os Filhotes de Maroto. – disse o diretor. – Sem contar que as proteções do castelo estão muito fortes. Ainda mais depois de Lord Gryffindor ter se revelado novamente.

* * *

- Aquele é o patrono da minha mãe. – disse Neville. – Não deve ser coisa boa.

- Vamos ver. – disse Harry.

- Acho que não devemos. – disse Mione.

- Corta essa Mione. – disse Gina. – Nós já estamos no meio disso.

Eles seguiram e ficaram um pouco afastados. Escutando tudo.

- Eu quero ir junto. – disse Harry.

- NÃO! – disseram Tiago e Lílian ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês sabem que eu posso fazer isso. – disse o menino. – Quero ver vocês me impedir.

Ele estava quase aparatando quando uma luz vermelha bate nas costas dele, o fazendo desmaiar.

- Você tem que aprender a ouvir. – disse Logan que estava com uma mão apontada para Harry.

- O que você fez? – perguntou Cris, correndo para o irmão.

- Ele não deve sair do castelo. – disse o menino. – Essa era a única forma.

- Vão - disse o diretor. - Vocês são necessários na batalha.

Tiago abre os braços para que os amigos, Tonks e Mel pudessem segurar nele e eles irem para o combate.

- Você não podia fazer isso. – disse Cris partindo para cima de Logan.

- Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer. – ele respondeu, sem olhar para ela.

- Você tinha que evitar que ele fosse para que sempre você fosse o herói da historia. – disse ela.

- Não fale coisas que você pode se arrepender depois. – disse ele, olhando fundo nos olhos dela.

- Eu vou resolver isso. – disse ela. – ENERV...

Mas ela também caiu desacordada, mas Logan a segurou.

- Vou levá-la para a enfermaria. – ele disse. – Seria bom fazerem o mesmo com o Lobinho.

Quando os Filhotes de Maroto, Lílian e Mary chegaram à enfermaria, encontraram somente a menina deitada em uma das camas.

- Acho melhor acorda-los apenas quando os outros retornarem. – disse a enfermeira.

- Eu sabia que ele teria que tomar uma decisão difícil, mas não sabia que era essa. – disse Dani ao ver a menina dormindo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Luna.

- Eu só vi isso. – disse a loirinha. – Conversei com a mamãe e ela me disse que uma batalha se aproximava e que apenas três cavaleiros voltariam. O Tio entendeu o que quer dizer, eu não.

Lílian estava chocada, ela entendeu bem o que estava acontecendo. Minerva tinha lhe contado que o apelido dos quatro marotos entre os professores era "Cavaleiros do Apocalipse". E agora esse mesmo apelido era usado para Harry, Rony, Tony e Logan.

O Brasileiro preferiu ver seu namoro desmoronar a permitir que alguém morresse. Possivelmente ele não iria até a batalha para não ser o quarto. Ou iria...

- Dani, cadê o Logan? – perguntou a professora preocupada.

- Eu não estou conseguindo falar com ele, sua mente está parecendo um furacão. – disse ela receosa. – Mas posso sentir que ele está usando magia. O que não é bom.

-"Ti, você está vendo o Logan por ai?" – perguntou ela para o marido.

- "Não. Espero que ele não tenha vindo aqui depois de ter impedido o Harry." – respondeu o auror.

- "Também." – disse a ruiva.

- Ele não está na batalha. – disse Lílian ignorando que os outros não sabem como os Potter se comunicam.

- Então ele está se esgotando, para não precisar pensar no que fez. – disse Dani.

- Sala precisa. – disse Gina, se concentrando para ver o que ele via, ao invés de 'ver' seus pensamentos.

- Quando ele se cansar, entramos lá e cuidamos dele. – disse Poppy, insatisfeita por não poder impedir isso.

* * *

Os aurores aparataram em uma praça de guerra literalmente. Feitiços voavam de um lado para outro. Espadas eram vistas, mas poucos combates com elas eram vistos, somente Frank usava pelo lado dos aurores, o resto tentava se defender ou atacar com varinhas.

Alice estava sobre um prédio com um arco, atirando flechas naqueles que ela identificava como não humano.

- Cuidem dos Comensais. – disse Tiago assumindo o controle dos aurores. –Nós cuidamos do resto.

- Vocês o ouviram. – disse Kim, que era agora o chefe dos aurores. – Eles sabem o que fazem.

Alguns hesitaram, mas quando viram que os aurores que estavam no castelo sacaram espadas, viram que era melhor não mexer com eles.

- Quem vocês pensam que são? – gritou um demônio ao perceber a nova resistência.

- Somos os MAROTOS. – bradou Sirius cravando a espada no peito do demônio.

Alguns comensais fugiram ao ouvir isso. Mas o que restou começou a lutar com mais afinco. Os demônios riram.

- O que meia dúzia de humanos podem fazer contra uma horda de demônios? – perguntou um antes de ser decapitado pela espada de Mel.

- Muita coisa. – disse Remo derrotando outro.

O número de flechas que acertava os demônios dobrou, quando Frank que já estava cansado se juntou a esposa e sacou uma besta.

- E esse pessoal ainda reclama dos caçadores. – disse ele. – Sem os treinos deles, já teríamos perdido metade do esquadrão.

Os Marotos estavam em vantagem, mais da metade dos demônios já tinha sido derrotadas. Mas eles sabiam que isso não era nada. Um grupinho não tinha entrado na briga ainda, e Mel, que tinha sido ensinada por Dani a identificar o poder dos demônios, informou que aqueles eram de uma classe alta.

Quando só restavam os demônios de alta classe, Tiago parou para analisar o cenário. Restavam apenas dois ou três comensais de pé. Alguns aurores no chão, mas ele precisava se manter focado.

- Vocês lutam bem para meros humanos. – disse o que parecia ser o chefe. – Seriam excelentes hospedeiros para alguns demônios, mas infelizmente nosso chefe mandou matar a todos vocês. O que não será difícil, já que bruxos normais não podem nos vencer.

- Quem disse que somos bruxos normais. – disse Sirius se juntando a Tiago.

- Somos bem mais que isso. – disse Remo. – Seus aliados deveriam ter informado isso.

- Como já dissemos antes somos os Marotos. – disse Tiago.

Tonks e Mel se afastaram. Elas poderiam lutar contras esses demônios também, mas no estado que estavam os três elas só atrapalhariam ou tirariam a concentração. Ficariam na retaguarda, evitando ataques pelas costas ou aos aurores que estavam assistindo.

O Demônio chefe começou a rir, mas parou ao perceber ao olhar dos Marotos, que não era mais humano, era bestial. Então ordenou o ataque.

Os marotos lutavam contra dois ou três demônios de cada vez, e cada vez que um era derrotado, já tinha outro no seu lugar.

Ferimentos foram aparecendo no corpo dos três, mas nada os fazia parar. Até sobrou apenas um, o Chefe.

- Interessante. – disse o demônio. – Não esperava ter que entrar na luta. Normalmente eu já teria sumido, mas terei o prazer de destruir vocês antes.

Ele colocou as mãos paralelas na altura do peito. Uma pequena esfera de fogo apareceu ali. Era mais escuro que o normal, também mais quente. Aumentou até ter o tamanho de uma goles, sem tocar nela, então ele lançou contra Tiago, em tal velocidade que seria impossível para ele desviar, mesmo se o fizesse colocaria em risco todos atrás dele.

Todos os aurores que assistiam a cena ficaram horrorizados, aquele era o fogo maldito que destruiria a tudo que tocasse.

Tiago como bom artilheiro agarrou com firmeza a bola de fogo.

- Estúpido, esse fogo queima tudo a que toca. – disse ele numa gargalhada. – Você está morto.

- Estranho, eu me sinto muito vivo. – disse Tiago rodando a bola de fogo em um dedo. – Mas vamos ver se seu foguinho é tão poderoso assim, já vi mais fortes.

Tiago devolveu a bola de fogo na mesma velocidade que ela tinha vindo e acertou em cheio o peito do demônio que entrou em combustão na hora.

- Exorcismo instantâneo. – disse Tiago. – Acho que o Logan não consegue isso.

- Obrigado, Rapazes. – disse Kim se aproximando deles, mas ao ver a cara da Tonks e da Mel. – E, claro, Meninas. Se não fosse por vocês estaríamos mortos.

- Nada como uma briguinha na hora do jantar, para sair da rotina. – disse Sirius.

- Só vocês mesmo para fazer piada depois de uma batalha dessas, onde vocês saíram com vários ferimentos. – disse um auror descrente.

- As coisas já estão ruins por si só. – disse Tiago. – Temos que melhorá-las para suportar tudo. E o melhor é fazer graça.

- Melhor será voltarmos para Hogwarts. – disse Remo enquanto Tonks curava alguns ferimentos dele. – Tem muita gente esperando pela gente.

- Vamos logo, então. – disse Tiago abrindo os braços e levando os amigos.

- Eles nem esperaram a imprensa. – disse um dos aurores.

- Eles não precisam disso, e sinceramente, eu não ia querer ter que explicar nada disso. – falou o chefe dos aurores apontando para as cinzas dos demônios. – Acho que vou pedir transferência para Hogwarts.

- Entre na fila. – disse Frank, brincando. – Eu e a Lice estamos com a papelada pronta pra te entregar.

* * *

Os Marotos apareceram na enfermaria. E quase foram derrubados quando Lílian pulou no pescoço do marido.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o moreno ao ver os filhos dormindo.

- Preferimos não acordá-los até que vocês estivessem de volta. – disse Lílian. – Harry não conseguiria ouvir a razão. E o Logan teve que fazer o mesmo com Cris. Ela queria acordar o irmão, e seria capaz de ir junto, pelo que o namorado fez.

- Como ele está? – perguntou ele.

- Veja por você mesmo. – disse ela, lançando o feitiço para acordar os filhos.

Harry acordou em guarda, sacando a varinha. Cris preferiu ficar deitada, apática.

- Eu pego quem fez isso. – disse o moreno.

- Pega nada. – disse Tiago. – Se Logan não fizesse isso, eu faria.

- Por que ele fez isso? – perguntou Harry.

- Porque era muito perigoso para você. – disse Lílian.

- Ele não precisava fazer o mesmo comigo. – disse Cris.

- Você ia acordar o seu irmão. – disse Lílian. – Eu mesma fiquei tentada com isso. E melhor vocês conversarem.

- Ele terá que vir até aqui para isso, - disse a ruivinha. – não vou correr atrás dele.

- Acho que isso vai ser impossível agora. – disse Gina. – Ele está tentando se esgotar pra não lembrar.


	74. Afastamento

Capítulo 74 – Afastamento

Lílian curou os ferimentos dos Marotos enquanto eles contavam sobre a batalha.

- Eu não entendo porque vocês não deixaram eu ir também. – disse Harry.

- Seu lugar é na escola, mocinho. – disse Lílian.

- Sem contar que você ainda é menor, portanto não pode fazer magia fora da escola, ainda mais em um lugar cheio de trouxas. – disse Tiago. – Aquela era uma batalha para aurores.

- Mas eu sou mais poderoso que muitos aurores. – disse ele.

- Sim, você pode até ser mais poderoso que eu. – disse o moreno pai. – Mas você tem que ficar no castelo para proteger a todos, inclusive as ruivas. Você tem que ficar por perto para, você sabe, ajudar na proteção.

Harry entendeu que era por que ele era o Lord Gryffindor.

- Mas não precisavam me atordoar. – disse ele, sabendo que se não fosse Logan seria seu pai que o faria.

- Precisava sim. – disse Sirius. – Vocês Potter são muito teimosos. Passamos anos falando para seu pai desistir de sua mãe, mas isso foi impossível para esse cabeça-dura.

- Sem contar que você estava despreparado para essa batalha, tanto que recebeu um feitiço sem reagir. – disse Mel. – Sua raiva ia te atrapalhar.

- Mas e a Fada? Por que ele a atacou?

- Porque ela ia te acordar, você ia ter mais raiva e correria para a batalha, e levaria a Cris com você. – disse Dani.

- Eu não ia não. – disse a ruiva.

- Ia sim. – disse Lílian. – Pude ver na sua cara. Você não quer proteção, quer provar que pode lutar também. E como eu, você é impulsiva. Ao ver seu irmão no chão, por causa do Logan, você ia querer ir junto.

- E aquela historia dos três cavaleiros? – perguntou Neville.

- Que historia é essa? – perguntou Remo.

- Somente três voltariam da batalha. – disse Lílian simplesmente. – Logan sabia disso e não ia permitir que mais alguém fosse, ele mesmo não foi.

- Seria muita hipocrisia dele. – disse Cris.

- Filha, acho que vocês tem que conversar. – disse Tiago. – Maus entendidos podem destruir mais que um namoro. Quase perdemos dois amigos por causa de uma bobagem que poderia ser resolvida com uma conversa.

A menina não falou nada. Deitou e ficou olhando para o teto.

* * *

Lílian, Poppy e Dani seguiram para a Sala Precisa quando perceberam que Logan se acalmou.

Quando entraram na sala, viram que ela estava toda destruída e congelada. Sorte que apareceram casacos para as duas mulheres. Dani não importava com o frio.

Logan estava deitado no meio da sala. Imóvel.

- Ele só está dormindo. – disse Dani. – Sempre que ele se esgota na forma humana ele precisa dormir. Foi assim quando ele parou o Remo.

Uma cama surgiu debaixo do menino, o levantando.

- Assim ele fica mais confortável. – disse Lílian.

Ela e Poppy examinaram e viram que ele não tinha nenhum ferimento.

Aos poucos a sala foi se concertando, e Dani saiu a procura da espada do irmão. Excalibur estava fincada em uma pedra.

- Odeio essas coisas. – disse ela antes de arrancar a espada da pedra e levar para Logan.

O caçador só deu sinal que estava acordado quando Lílian passou para ver como ele estava no dia seguinte antes das aulas. Tinham decidido manter o menino ali para evitar confusão. Aparentemente a notícia da briga entre ele e Cris já havia se espalhado e algumas meninas queriam consolá-lo. Sem contar que o ambiente frio era bom para ele, não para os outros pacientes que por ventura estivessem na enfermaria, mesmo que ele ficasse no quarto privado.

- Como você está? – perguntou Lílian.

- Imóvel. – respondeu ele mexendo apenas os lábios, já que sua mandíbula estava travada.

- Conseguiu esquecer?

- Tinha que tentar. – disse ele triste. – Pelo menos ninguém morreu, ou pior.

Lílian não quis pensar no que isso significava.

- Eu não entendo essa sua paralisia. – disse ela.

- Imagina ficar sem forças, como é ruim se mover. – disse ele. – Agora imagine um esqueleto metálico muito mais pesado que o normal, e seus músculos travados. Só funciona mesmo os que me mantém vivo.

- Não tem nada que você possa fazer para não ficar assim? – perguntou Poppy.

- Tem, mas é muito arriscado. – disse ele.

- Ele tem um pouco de energia para se tornar um grifo. – disse Dani. – Um filhote gasta menos energia que um adulto.

- E qual o risco disso? – perguntou a enfermeira.

- Além do fato de ter que passar um mês como um animal, eu posso não conseguir voltar. – disse ele. – Como eu estaria fazendo isso por estar com a minha parte humana cansada, a parte demoníaca pode se fortalecer. E como tanto os demônios quanto os animais vivem dos instintos, não necessariamente os mesmos, eles podem se juntar, e nunca voltar a ser humano. Seria uma besta selvagem literal.

- Não é arriscado você se tornar um animago por muito tempo? – perguntou Lílian aflita.

- Não se preocupe, Lírio. – disse ele. – quando nos tornamos filhote por esgotamos nossas energias na forma animaga, ou por ficar muito tempo nela, e somente nossa magia que esta fraca, só demoramos mais para voltarmos. Teríamos que ficar anos nesta forma para correr o risco de não voltarmos.

A ruiva olhou para o relógio e viu que estava na hora de ir.

- Agora tenho aula. – disse ela. – Um elfo vai trazer algo para você beber. Você vai ter que conversar com a Fada, ela ainda não entendeu direito o que aconteceu.

* * *

Harry estava almoçando com Gina, mas não tirava os olhos da irmã que parecia abatida, nem mesmo as gêmeas conseguiam fazê-la sorrir.

- Andei pensando no que aconteceu. – disse o moreno.

- E chegou a conclusão que não precisa sair correndo atrás de confusão. – completou ela.

- Também. – disse ele. – Mas acho que eu tenho que pensar mais antes de agir. Poderia ter colocado todos em risco apenas por que não queria ficar de fora. E isso teve mais consequências do que as da batalha.

- Logan botou o namoro dele em risco por você. – disse ela. – Isso foi uma decisão dele, não sua.

- Eu sei. – disse ele com um suspiro. – Mas se eu tivesse morrido, quem cuidaria de você, da Fada, da mamãe, dos outros. Isso poderia se tornar uma loucura.

- Você tem que pensar mais que só em você. – disse ela séria.

- Bom, vou tentar arrumar o namoro da Fada.

- Quer parar de tentar sempre ser o herói. – disse a ruiva. – Ele teve as suas razões para isso, e a briga e por ele ter azarado ela, não você. Deixe que se for para eles se entenderem, isso acontecerá.

- Eu não gosto de vê-la triste. – disse ele.

- Logan vai dar um jeito nisso.

* * *

Dani se dirigia para o seu salão comunal. Tinha recebido uma caixa de bombons pelo correio e esperava contar para o irmão isso, mas antes guardaria sua mochila no seu quarto.

Ela percebeu que estava sendo seguida desde que saiu do salão principal. Idiotas que achavam que só porque Logan não havia aparecido, ela era inofensiva. Ela já tinha vencido todos naquele torneio.

- O que temos aqui. – disse Malfoy aparecendo na frente dela, juntamente com os dois gorilas que andam com ele. – a irmãzinha do caçador.

- Fala logo o que quer, Lombriga falante. – disse ela.

- Não seja valente, garotinha. – disse ele. – Você está cercada pelo melhores de nossa casa.

Ela olhou para trás e constato que os seus perseguidores eram três garotos do sétimo ano da Sonserina.

- Eu teria mais medo se fossem os piores quase abortos. – disse ela.

- Nos sabemos que seu irmão está fora de combate por um tempo. – disse um dos meninos atrás dela, sendo que ela nem se virou para prestar atenção nela.

- Eu não preciso do meu irmão para me defender. – disse ela. – Ele se esforçou para isso, me ensinou coisas que vocês nunca sonhariam que alguém pudesse fazer. Mas como tenho pouco tempo, vou embora.

Ela teu um passo na direção de Goyle, ou seria do Crabbe, não importava, que deu um passo para o lado.

Malfoy não ia deixar barato essa afronta, e quando a menina se aproximou para passar por ele, puxou a caixa de bombons dela.

- Olha, ela recebeu uma caixa de bombons. – disse o loiro. – Seu irmão não vai gostar nada de saber que você recebe presentinhos de namoradinhos.

- Me devolve isso, seu idiota. – disse ela, mas pensando _Patinho_.

- Eu te devolvo. – disse Malfoy com um sorriso divertido. – Depois que comermos todos.

Ele pegou três bombons e entregou para seus comparsas.

- Você vai se arrepender de comer isso. – disse a menina com a cabeça baixa para que eles não vissem seu sorriso.

- Nunca me arrependo de nada. – disse Malfoy mordendo com gosto um dos bombons.

Eles devolveram a caixa vazia.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Tiago vendo a menina cercada dos Sonserinos, temeu pelos meninos.

- Eles pegaram meus chocolates e agora vão pagar por isso. – disse a menina.

- Ele está mentido. – disse Malfoy. – Esses bombons eram nossos CO, Co, coco.

Ele começou a agir como uma galinha. Começou a bater os braços como asas, ciscou o chão e abaixou o tronco para bicar algo ali.

Crabbe e Goyle pareciam cão e gato, correndo um atrás do outro de quatro. Um dos meninos tentava escalar a parede como se fosse uma lagartixa. Outro se enrolou como um tatu-bola. O último começou a rastejar no chão como uma cobra.

- Você não devia ter enfeitiçado eles. – disse o auror.

- Eu não enfeiticei. – disse ela. – Isso é culpa da gula deles. Olhe.

Ele pegou a caixa e por dentro estava escrito, bem discretamente _"Fabricado pela Gemealidades Weasley". _

- Eles me mandaram uma amostra para mandar para o Rafael. Alguns caçadores andam enchendo o saco dele por ele estar passando pela aprovação do Conselho. E os gêmeos acharam interessante mostrar para eles que os bruxos podem ser surpreendentes, e precisavam de cobaias novas. Acho que essas servem.

Malfoy agora estava como um macaco.

- Eles vão ficar decepcionados por não poderem testar em caçadores, mas acho que podemos relatar o sucesso de seus experimentos. – disse o moreno acompanhando a loira para longe dos 'animais'. – Só não sei se devemos dizer para eles não misturarem tantos animais. Não, acho que podem ser mais, e o efeito demorar um pouco mais para aparecer, assim cada um come mais bombons.

* * *

Assim que Logan conseguiu se colocar em pé, ele se apressou em sair daquela sala. A história que Dani tinha lhe contado mais cedo o tinha distraído, e o feito relaxar. Alguns músculos ainda demorariam um tempo para terem seu funcionamento normal, mas não era para um combate que ele se encaminhava.

- Tem certeza disso? - perguntou Lílian. – Ela é teimosa demais.

- Eu sei, gosto disso nela. – disse o menino do cabelo azul. – Mas ela tem que saber alguns detalhes cruciais que me fizeram tomar essa decisão.

- Eu pedi que ela fosse para o meu quarto. – disse a ruiva.

- Obrigado. – disse ele se arrastando.

Ele demorou mais que o normal para chegar, mas conseguiu. Sabia que aparatar só ia fazer com ele ficasse mais uma noite paralisado.

Cris estava lendo um livro, sozinha ali, esperando por sua mãe, que queria falar com ela.

- Cris, preciso falar algo pra você. – disse ele ao entrar assustando ela.

Por um instante os olhos dela brilharam por vê-lo em pé, mas logo voltaram a apatia.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você. – disse ela.

- EU disse que eu tenho algo para falar. Você só precisa escutar. Depois decide se acredita ou não.

- Fale logo, Van Helsing.

- Conversei com a mamãe alguns dias atrás, e ela me contou que haveria uma batalha para acontecer. Ela me disse que somente três homens que saíssem do castelo para combater voltariam. – disse ele sem querer entrar na discussão das verdadeiras palavras. – Portanto se eu ou o Lobinho fossemos, algum de nós não voltaria. Ou mais.

- E quem é você para decidir quem morre ou não.

- Ninguém disse em morte. Mas essa seria a conclusão menos dolorosa. – disse ele. – Você deve ter ouvido seu pai dizer que eles poderiam possuir alguém. O seu irmão não pode ser possuído por ser um anjo. Remo já tem seu próprio demônio pessoal, logo restavam apenas Sirius e seu pai. Você não sabe como é terrível ter alguém dentro de você mandando você fazer algo. Pior quando esse alguém é parte de você.

Ele parou de falar um instante. Era doloroso ser um demônio, mesmo que todos não percebessem.

- Caso seu pai fosse possuído, e essa é o que eu mais temia, seria por um demônio de altíssima classe, e com o poder de fogo do seu pai, ficaria impossível um exorcismo. Eu teria que matar seu pai, Cris. Seria a melhor coisa para se fazer, pouparia muito sofrimento para todos.

- Você mataria o meu pai?

- Sim. Mataria. – disse ele se virando para ir embora. – Ele deixaria de ser seu pai, mas isso só faria com que eu não pudesse nunca mais olhar para você. Não conseguiria me sentir... limpo... digno de você. E você perderia mais que o namorado. Perderia muito mais que está perdendo. Quero que você seja feliz, mesmo que seja longe de mim.

Ele saiu, sem deixar que ela dissesse nada.

Logo Lílian e as meninas entraram, e encontraram a menina de pé olhando para a porta.


	75. Encontro de Professores

Capítulo 75 – Encontro de Professores

- O que Dumbledore queria, Foguinho? – perguntou Tiago quando a esposa retornou para o quarto.

- Não vai me dizer que temos problemas com aqueles filhos de chocadeira de novo. – disse Sirius.

- Claro que não. – disse Remo. – Se fosse assim ele chamaria algum de vocês, ou todos.

- Será que eu posso falar? – disse a ruiva, quando percebeu que Sirius ia retrucar. – Bom, não tem nada de errado. Ele me chamou para perguntar sobre o Logan. Ele anda meio descontrolado, e sempre tem uma onda de frio pelo colégio, especialmente durante a noite. Acho que vou ter que conversar com ele.

- Ele anda meio triste mesmo. – disse Mary. – Ele precisa de colo.

- Não se atreva. – rosnou Sirius.

- Ele é só um filhotinho machucado. – disse Tonks. – Não tem problema nenhum.

- Um filhote de gato. – foi a vez de Remo reclamar.

- Como se ele tivesse olhos para alguma de nós. – disse Mel brincando.

- Essa discussão é inútil. – disse Tiago chamando atenção para si. – Quer queiramos ou não, elas vão consolar o Logan. Se não deixarmos, só vai fazer com que elas o façam o tempo todo. E não vai adiantar, só teremos paz e calor no castelo, quando ele acertar com a Fada. Eu não gosto de ver a minha menina triste, mas eles têm que se resolverem sozinhos, não estaremos sempre por perto para resolver os problemas deles.

- O Ti tem razão. – disse Lílian. – E não foi só por isso que o diretor me chamou. Haverá um encontro de antigos professores aqui em Hogwarts. Eles aproveitaram e participaram de algumas aulas.

- Por que eu não fui informado? – perguntou Remo.

- Está sendo agora. – disse a ruiva, revirando os olhos, eles poderiam ser adultos, mas continuavam crianças quando juntos. – E não será você quem ciceroneará o Slughorn. Ainda mais que ele fez questão de ser o primeiro a vir, para passar mais tempo no castelo.

- Reclama ao que você bem que gostava da atenção que o Slug dava pra você. – disse Mary.

- Isso era na época da escola, onde eu precisava provar pra mim e todos que era uma grande bruxa. – disse a professora de poções. – Agora ter que aguentar ele lembrando os velhos tempos e dos alunos influentes dele não é muito legal. E eu não era a única que era do Clube dele.

- Eu fui expulso quando fugi de casa. – contou vantagem Sirius. – O que mais me espanta foi o Slug não ter tentado alistar o Fenrir.

- Você não percebeu que ele e a Gi eram os primeiros a sair da sala? – perguntou Tiago. – Eles contaram que pertenciam ao Clube antes de viajarem. Não gostaram e não queriam repetir a dose.

- Ainda bem que eu não fui chamada, sempre fui um desastre nas aulas dele, apesar de ter conseguido notas pra ser auror. – disse Tonks.

* * *

Lílian estava na porta do castelo esperando pelo antigo professor. Mary tinha razão, ela gostava da atenção que o professor dava para ela, já que era uma das poucas coisas que ela se destacava mais que os marotos. E também pelo professor não se importar com sua origem.

- Não esperava uma recepção assim. – disse o Slughorn ao descer da carruagem. Ele estava mais gordo e careca que ela se lembrava, mas o olhar era o mesmo, o de orgulho.

- Podemos mandar vir o coral de sapos cantantes. – disse Lílian.

- Não será necessário. – disse ele. – Fico feliz de ver você aqui. Fiquei sabendo que você assumiu o meu posto.

- Sim. Tivemos problemas com o antigo professor e como já estava na escola, como medibruxa, assumi a cadeira de Poções.

- Eu tinha tantas esperanças no Severo. – disse ele. – Pelo menos não se envolveu com os comensais.

- Na verdade ele se envolveu sim, mas quando foi expulso do colégio, acabou sendo afastado pelos comensais, já que ele tinha uma posição boa aqui dentro. – disse Lílian levando o professor para o quarto que ele ocuparia. – Eles também esperavam que ele assumisse o seu cargo, assim teriam alguém perto de Dumbledore.

- Ele realmente tentou matar seu filho?

- Sim. – disse ela triste. – Parece que ele não se recuperou de seu passado.

- Uma pena. Ele tinha tanto potencial. – disse o professor entrando no seu quarto.

* * *

Slug estava se encaminhando para o salão principal, para o jantar, quando cruzou com um grupo de grifinórios. Ele teria passado por eles se não tivesse reparado em um casal.

- Mas é impossível. – disse ele para si.

- O Senhor está bem? – perguntou Mione ao ver que ele ficava pálido.

- Estou. – disse ele. – E que vocês são idênticos a uns alunos que eu tive há alguns anos.

- A família Potter tem essa característica. – disse Harry entendendo perfeitamente o que o professor quis dizer. – Somos muito parecidos, chegando até a sermos considerados clones. Sem contar nosso gosto por ruivas.

- Então você é Harry Potter? – perguntou ele. – O filho de Lílian com o Tiago inglês.

- Sim sou eu. – disse ele. – E essa é minha namorada Gina Weasley.

O professor não acreditava no que estava pensando, eram muitas coincidências para ser mentira.

- Tiago inglês? – perguntou Cris.

- Sim, durante o último ano dos seus pais aqui, um primo do seu pai, veio num intercambio maluco, e por coincidência também se chamava Tiago. E para distinguimos os dois, era pela nacionalidade que os chamávamos, até que ficamos conhecendo alguns apelidos. O do seu pai era Pontas e do outro era algo relacionado a Mitologia.

- Fenrir. – disse a menina, que sabia a historia toda, mas estava fingindo.

- Esse mesmo. – disse o professor. – Parece que além da beleza de sua mãe, tem também a inteligência. Gostaria de conhecer vocês melhor. Que tal uma pequena comemoração na sexta a noite. Claro que vocês estão convidados também, Meninas Black, Sr Lupin. E todo o grupo.

- Não será possível. – disse Harry. – Temos um jogo no sábado e precisamos estar descansados.

- Você é apanhador, e essa menina ao seu lado é artilheira? – perguntou o professor para confirmar as coisas.

- Sim. – disse Harry.

- Entendo. – disse Slug. – Preciso conversar com o diretor. Podemos tentar outra data.

- Sim claro. – disse Harry vendo ele se afastar. – No dia que Voldemort ressuscitar e começar a trabalhar em um orfanato trouxa.

- Que isso, Harry. – disse Mione. – Dizem que as festas do Professor são maravilhosas.

- Não sei. – disse o moreno. – Algo me diz que não é bem assim. Papai nunca gostou.

* * *

Outros professores foram chegando durante a semana, em algumas aulas chegaram a ter três professores. As únicas aulas, que não tiveram professores extras foram Transfiguração, cujo antecessor da Minerva foi Dumbledore, Feitiços e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

Defesa apesar de ter tido uma alta rotatividade até a queda do Lord das Trevas, tem poucos representantes vivos. Somente John Thompson confirmou a presença.

Ele chegou quando todos se dirigiam para o campo para assistirem a partida entre Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa.

- Que bom que você chegou a tempo, John. – Cumprimentou Minerva. – Achei que ia perder o jogo.

- Nunca. – disse ele, e percebendo quem estava presente continuou. – Os Cavaleiros estão aqui? Pensei que era só boato.

- Sim eles estão. – disse Minerva. – Inclusive metade do time da Grifinória é constituída pelos filhos deles.

- Fiz bem em chegar pro jogo então. – disse ele.

Harry estava preocupado com a irmã. Ela estava meio desanimada, nem o clima do jogo ajudou.

- Ele está na arquibancada, torcendo por você. – disse ele para a menina.

- Ele sempre vem aos jogos. – rebateu ela.

- Sim, vem por você. – disse Gina. – Ou torcendo pra você ou com você. Ele me falou isso um dia.

- Você sabe que ele não gosta de não poder jogar. – disse Harry. – Nem veio ao jogo entre Corvinal e Sonserina na semana passada.

- Acho que precisamos conversar. – disse ela.

- Se eu fosse você, não falava nada, só ia atrás dele. – disse Flávia.

- Sim, Rafael me disse que ele não é chegado neste negócio de DR. – disse Fernanda. – Se está tudo bem com vocês, só demonstre que ele entenderá.

- Vamos vencer logo esse jogo, então. – disse a ruiva.

O time acabou ganhando moral com a decisão dela.

E mal começou o jogo e Cris já havia marcado três dos seis gols da equipe. O que fez com que Zacarias Smith pedisse tempo com menos de cinco minutos de jogo. O capitão esbravejava com o time, já que até aquele momento ele não tinha sequer visto a bola vermelha.

- Ainda bem que ele não é nosso parente. – disse Fernanda, se referindo ao capitão adversário. – Seria uma desilusão tão grande. Já basta a Doninha falante.

- O sobrenome da mamãe é Smith. – disse Flávia ao ver a cara de desentendido de Rony.

- Nada é perfeito. – disse Gina.

Cris estava distraída e deu um pulo ao ouvir o apito da Madame Hooch para o retorno do jogo. Harry se virou para ver o que ela tanto olhava ali, e viu dois pontos azuis no meio do mar vermelho e dourado.

O pedido de tempo, pouco ajudou, já que o time dos leões continuava inspirado.

Depois de ver uma espetacular defesa de Rony, a primeira que ele teve que fazer no jogo, Harry nota o pomo voando para o outro lado do campo. Sem se importar em esconder o movimento do adversário, o moreno estava mais perto da bolinha, ele dispara para agarrar a fujona.

Pouco mais de trinta segundos depois, Harry elevava a mão com as pequenas asas prateadas se debatendo inutilmente tentando se livrar dele.

Os jogadores pararam no ar. Os Grifinórios em jubilo e os amarelos tristes. Todos esquecidos que os balaços ainda estavam voando. Foi justamente um deles que derrubou Katie Bell de sua vassoura, sem que algum batedor dos texugos o lançasse contra ela.

Antes mesmo que qualquer pudesse reagir, alguém já estava com a menina nos braços.

* * *

Tiago sentiu que algo errado ia acontecer, mas procurou por algo no chão ou na torcida, em especial a da Sonserina. Mas parou quando escutou um barulho temido por todos os jogadores de quadribol, exceto pelos batedores mais violentos, o barulho de um balaço acertando em cheio alguém. Ele se virou para o barulho, assim como todos, e viu a artilheira da Grifinória sendo lançada no ar.

Nos poucos segundos que ele levou para decidir entre usar a sua magia, ele sentiu que a menina estava salva.

Logan assim que percebeu o ocorrido, aparatou ao lado da menina. Ele pensou em pular, mas sabia que encontraria a menina em velocidade diferente da dele e poderia machucar mais ela. Então, providenciou também que o local onde estava em pé se quebrasse dando a impressão que foi o salto dele que fez isso.

Envolveu o corpo da menina em um casulo que evitaria que ela se machucasse quando acertassem o chão.

Katie não havia desmaiado quando o balaço a acertou, certo que ela ficou sem reação. Mas assim que sentiu alguém a segurando, ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, se segurando o máximo possível, mesmo não conseguindo perceber como se salvaria. Até que sentiu algo a envolver como um cobertor gigante.

Os dois se aproximavam do chão, e a colisão parecia inevitável. Mas para surpresa de todos, o chão pareceu se deformar ao contato dos dois como se fosse uma cama elástica impulsionando os dois novamente para cima, pelo menos uns três metros. Quando caíram novamente o chão estava normal, o que levantou muito poeira.

Professores, alunos e jogadores correram para os dois.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Logan para a garota.

- Sim, estou. – disse ela aliviada por não ter virado panqueca. – Bom, acho que quebrei algumas costelas, mas foi o balaço.

Ele a colocou no chão, gentilmente. Mas logo os dois foram separados. Ela levada para perto da Madame Promfrey, que achou melhor acompanhar os jogos para facilitar alguma cura. Ele foi rodeado por meninas.

- Você foi fantástico. – disse uma menina.

- Nunca vi ninguém pular assim. – disse outra, o deixando feliz por alguém pensar assim, sem que ele precisasse falar nada.

- Você é um herói. – disse mais alguém.

- Sim, ele é o MEU herói. – disse uma voz que ele esperava ouvir a algum tempo.

- Fica fora disso, Potter. – falou a primeira menina. – Você teve a sua chance, mas terminou com ele, agora que temos interesse nele, você quer voltar.

- Nós brigamos. – disse a ruiva. – mas NÃO terminamos.

- Isso é verdade? – perguntou uma se fazendo de frágil para ele.

- Claro que é. – disse ele indignado. – Que outra razão me faria vir ao jogo, a não ser ver a minha Fada jogando.

Algumas meninas suspiraram pelo romantismo dele, enquanto outras bufaram por perder mais uma chance.

- Ei, Cris, você me acompanharia a festa? – perguntou um menino do sétimo ano.

- Você não ouviu nada do que foi falado aqui não? – perguntou Logan parecendo rugir. – Ela é minha namorada e vai comigo.

O rapaz realmente não havia percebido o clima entre os dois, e ficou com medo. Tinha ouvido os rumores sobre a separação dos dois, que agora pareciam mentira. Saiu correndo dali.

- Estamos ciumentos hoje. – disse a menina lançando os braços sobre o pescoço do caçador de forma que suas bocas ficassem bem perto.

- Coisa de Grifo. – disse ele antes de beijá-la.

* * *

Dois professores não prestaram atenção em nada disso, ou melhor, dois ex-professores. Estavam embasbacados por causa de dois jogadores. Potter e Weasley.

- Eu juro que já vi dois jogadores assim. – disse John.

- Sabia que eles se pareciam demais com os dois para serem meras coincidências. São eles mesmos. – disse Slug.

- Se os senhores puderem me acompanhar, eu explicarei tudo. – disse Dumbledore. – Claro depois de entregar a taça ao capitão vencedor.

Assim que Harry levou a taça para dentro do castelo, o diretor levou seus antigos companheiros para sua sala.

- Não sei muitos detalhes. – disse Dumbledore depois de servir uma rodada de whisky de fogo para eles. – Tiago "Fenrir" Potter nunca confiou em mim. A ruiva que o acompanhava me disse algumas coisas, mas ela parecia não saber de muita coisa.

- Eles viajaram no tempo. – verbalizou o antigo professor de DCAT.

- Sim. – disse Dumbledore. – Só ainda não sei se a saída deste tempo já aconteceu.

Ele parou para uma breve explanação sobre viagens temporais longas. E depois sobre alguns fatos que ele pode deduzir no passado e ao longo dos anos.

- Pelo que me parece estamos melhor que se Voldemort permanecesse vivo. – disse John.

- Sim, estamos. – disse Slug. – Se aqueles poucos anos, já foram tenebrosos, imagina viver mais alguns anos com a sombra dele sobre nós. Quantas vidas seriam perdidas, e as que não nasceriam.

- Por isso mesmo que peço que não contem a ninguém. – disse o diretor. – Alguém pode ter a ideia inversa e querer atrapalhar tudo.

- Não contaremos a ninguém. – disse Thompson.

- Eu já tive a minha consciência pesada por muito tempo. Não quero estragar tudo. – disse o mestre em poções.

* * *

Slug não era homem de desistir facilmente. Ele acabou seguindo um jovem casal pelos corredores do castelo.

- Que surpresa encontrar vocês por aqui. – disse ele, tentando parecer que era uma coincidência eles se encontrar.

- Sim. – disse Harry, mas seu olhar dizia claramente que ele sabia que foram seguidos.

- De convidar vocês dois para tomar um chá comigo e meus convidados este sábado, antes de terminar esse encontro de professores aqui. – disse o professor. – Na minha festa vocês não puderam ir, e pude ver o resultado no jogo.

- Gostaríamos de ir, mas... – disse Gina, tentando arrumar uma desculpa.

- Teremos que cumprir uma detenção no horário. – disse Harry. – Já falei que não é nada para se envergonhar. Estávamos no quarto dos meus pais, e acabamos perdendo a hora e quando voltamos fomos pegos pelo Filch, sabe como ele é com as regras.

- Uma pena. – disse o professor. – Vocês poderiam repassar o convite para a Srta Potter e seu namorado. Não consigo encontrar os dois pelo castelo.

- Pode deixar. – disse a ruiva, e depois que o professor se afastou continuou. – Então é por isso que o Logan anda aparatando o tempo todo agora.

- Sim. Ele não vê sentido nenhum para ele estar neste grupo. E não gosta de ser usado para atrair os outros, se não for para uma armadilha.

- Ele tem razão. Devemos começar a fazer o mesmo. – disse ela. – Ou usar a tática das gêmeas, que andam com um kit Mata-aula dos gêmeos no bolso e sempre passam mal quando ele aparece perto delas.


	76. Alinhamento dos Planetas

Capítulo 76 – Alinhamento dos Planetas.

Novamente a Sala Precisa estava sendo utilizada para estudos dos NOMs. Mas destra vez para as meninas. Que não impedia os outros de estarem junto. Hermione ficou mais que feliz em poder compartilhar seu conhecimento, e utilizar a sala para seus próprios estudos. Harry, Rony, Tony e Logan para poderem ficar com as namoradas. Neville gostava do clima da sala, e também estava um pouco cansado de Simas e Dino que ficavam sempre o perturbando porque o menino não queria ficar correndo atrás das meninas como eles. Cansou de ter que evitar que os dois fossem azarados por elas. Eles teriam que se virar sem ele.

As coisas pareciam normais, até que Logan solta um gemido de frustração.

- Tinha que ser logo neste dia. – disse ele.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Dani que apareceu do nada, sentindo o incomodo do irmão.

- Isso. – disse ele jogando um mapa celestial que ele e Cris estavam estudando.

- Isso não é legal. – respondeu a loira. – Não tinha como isso ser pior, não?

- Eclipse solar. – respondeu caçador.

- O que significa isso? – perguntou Mione, não muito satisfeita de não entender o que ocorria.

- Um raro alinhamento de astros. – disse Cris. – Júpiter, Marte e a Terra estarão alinhados, e assim ao Sol. Um eclipse colocaria a Lua ai também.

- Mas o que tem de errado nisso. – disse Mione. – Lilá e Parvati estão entusiasmadas com esse alinhamento, estão a dias falando deles, algo com boa sorte.

- Dependendo de onde se olha sim é um sinal de Boa Sorte. – disse Dani.

- Normalmente esse alinhamento não se reflete na vida de ninguém, mas ele gera um fenômeno muito curioso. – disse Logan. – Ele faz com que durante esse período os demônios percam seus poderes completamente. Por isso a sua associação a Boa Sorte. Maldiçoes e possessões são quebradas. A guerra entre os demônios e anjos teve sua definição num período destes. Sem poderes, os demônios mais fortes foram subjugados e aprisionados, o que condenou todos eles.

- Caso houvesse um Eclipse Solar, os demônios poderiam fugir de suas prisões, já que as barreiras não os identificariam como demônios. – disse Cris. – Eu tenho que saber tudo sobre ele.

- Mas o que isso afeta a nossa vida? – perguntou Rony.

- Um demônio sempre contamina o ar a sua volta. – disse Logan de forma triste. – O alinhamento afetaria a todos que convivem com um demônio que esteja em seu próprio corpo.

- Nos perderemos nossos poderes? – perguntou Gina.

- Pelo contrario. – disse Dani. – Durante esse período alguns de nos terá poderes maiores. O problema será a falta de controle sobre eles.

- Alguns, quem? – perguntou Tony.

- Aqueles com poder elevado. Todos nesta sala e mais alguns. – disse Harry instintivamente.

- Sim, Mas que belo presente de aniversário. – resmungou o garoto do cabelo azul.

* * *

Dumbledore analisava a lista que estava em suas mãos. Ele estava ciente das pessoas as sua frente, vendo as suas reações. Logan, Dani e Lílian o olhavam sem demonstrar nada. Os dois brasileiros já eram acostumados a agirem assim, mas a ruiva estava mais pensativa que preocupada.

- Então esses serão os afetados. – disse o diretor. – Mas não seria mais fácil se você...?

- Não. Pelo contrário. A minha ausência não servira de nada, já que a 'contaminação' já aconteceu. E caso alguém muito poderoso, como o senhor, perder o controle dos seus poderes, eu serei uma das opções mais viáveis, por não ser afetado por magia.

Dumbledore voltou novamente sua atenção para o pergaminho a sua frente. Ali estavam os Marotos, os Filhotes de Marotos, incluindo aqueles que competiram com eles no Torneio de Duelos, todos os professores e mais alguns alunos. Ainda tinha os poderes que poderiam sair do controle, tais como Animagia, Metamorfomagia, Dons Premonitórios, Magia sem Varinha entre outros. Logan não escreveu todos os poderes, apesar de deixar claro que eles existiam. Eram poderes latentes que poderiam não se desenvolver, portanto sem necessidade do professor tomar conhecimento deles, ou poderes que as pessoas tinham conhecimento, mas mantinham segredo, e não seria ele quem iria revelar.

- Eu ainda quero saber o que vocês fazem em uma escola de magia. – disse o professor.

- Temos que ter uma vida normal, e aprendermos a ter controle de nossos poderes. – disse Dani.

- O que vocês propõem e que metade desta lista fique de olha na outra metade? – perguntou ele.

- É lógico que bruxos formados saibam seus limites e mesmo perdendo o controle de sua magia, tenha condições de agir nesta situação. – disse Lílian.

- Alguns terão que ficar isolados. – disse Logan e alguns nomes se destacaram na lista, inclusive o seu, o da irmã, e o da Professora Trelawney. Nome que Dumbledore ainda queria entender por que estava ali.

- Mas a Professora Trelawney não oferece risco a ninguém. – disse o professor.

- Somente a ela mesma. – disse Logan. – Ela não tem conhecimento do seu real poder. Isso poderia desencadear uma série de eventos que a enlouqueceria. Sem contar a quantidade de profecias que ela poderia realizar. E como sabemos o maior risco das profecias, não são suas palavras em si, mas a interpretação que damos para elas. Com certezas, mentes jovens podem ter as piores.

- Você tem razão. – disse o professor.

- Seria melhor que ela fosse colocada em coma. – disse Dani.

- Posso fazer isso. – disse Lílian imediatamente. – Com prazer.

-Bom, avisarei aos professores e aurores. – disse o diretor. – E tomaremos todos os cuidados para a proteção dos incluídos na lista, e de todos os outros. Enquanto vocês dois devem ficar em alerta, acredito que serão úteis. E Lílian, acredito que a enfermaria será muito utilizada, seria melhor que não passasse dever de casa para se dedicar.

- Certo. – disse a ruiva, enquanto os outros dois só acenaram.

* * *

Uma pequena comemoração de aniversário para Logan. Que ocorreu antes do sol se pôr, momento que se estimava que o alinhamento começaria a influenciar os demônios.

Não passou de alguns pratos de comida, algumas bebidas e poucos convidados de fora, sendo a maioria amigas da Dani.

Cláudia e Rafael compareceram. O caçador foi mais pela namorada do que pelo irmão. Eles haviam ficado dois meses sem se ver, quando ele estava em uma missão, mais ao norte.

Ninguém estava preocupado com o alinhamento e suas possíveis consequências. Ou melhor, quase ninguém.

- Eu não sei se não é melhor colocar os alunos para dormir. – disse Lílian.

- E com que desculpa, que eles podem fazer algo errado. – disse Tiago. – Se fosse assim, nós, os marotos, deveríamos ter passado sete anos em coma.

- É melhor ninguém saber desse detalhe sobre meu filho. – disse Cláudia. – As consequências serão pequenas, ninguém saíra muito ferido. Principalmente se ninguém enfrentar o Tiago, ou a Dani. Me lembro que teve um caçador iniciante que tentou desafia-lo pelo posto dele. O menino tem medo de gatos até hoje.

- Outro alinhamento? – perguntou Pontas.

- Não me venha com essa que não sabe que seu filho alterou o rumo da historia voltando no tempo.

- Esqueci dos seus poderes premonitórios. – disse o maroto passando a mão no cabelo.

- Mas... Como é possível? – perguntou Lílian.

- Tiago não é um demônio pela interferência de Harry. Sempre foi seu destino, da outra vez e agora. Os demônios só resolveram agir antes desta vez. E aqui na Inglaterra. O que mudou que agora ele é feliz, tem uma Fada para completá-lo.

- Onde ele estava da outra vez? – perguntou Pontas curioso.

- Na sede dos Caçadores. Foi bem engraçado ver homens e mulheres treinadas, perderem o controle. – disse Cláudia. – Eles perderam um pouco do ego.

- Isso não vai acontecer de novo. – disse Lílian.

- Vai. Fiz questão de manter o quarto dele intacto. Assim a presença dele ainda é forte. Gabriel é que foi esperto e saiu de lá. Está na Antártida.

- Ele foi pra lá sozinho? – perguntou Logan chegando perto da mãe. – Isso não é um bom sinal, nas férias ele vai estar insuportável. Ele não vai encontrar e ainda me culpar pelo frio.

- Encontrar o que? – perguntou Cris.

- A Fortaleza da Solidão. Uma base dos caçadores antigos, que deu origem a do Super-Homem. Serve como prisão ou para isolamento e treinamento.

- E você vai procurar nas férias? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Devo achar em dois dias. – disse ele. – Não demoro mais que isso por lá, desta vez.

- Espero mesmo, Teremos casamentos nas férias e te quero lá do meu lado. – disse a menina.

- Não estaria em outro lugar, Fada. – disse ele.

* * *

Depois de alguns dias pouca coisa fora do normal foi notada pela maioria dos ocupantes do castelo. Somente a súbita doença da professora de Adivinhação, que por ser contagiosa não permitia visitas, para desgosto de suas alunas favoritas, Lilá e Parvati. E claro a ausência de Logan e Dani, esta sem qualquer explicação.

Aos poucos, Tonks perdeu o controle da cor de seus cabelos, mudando de forma irregular, o que distraia os alunos. Então ela passou a não acompanhar mais as aulas.

Mas as coisas só começaram a ficar evidente depois que uma menina do segundo ano, ao invés de transfigurar seu cálice em uma ave, conforme era o objetivo da aula da Minerva, ela o transfigurou em um bando inteiro.

Alguns alunos perceberam que seus feitiços estavam mais fortes, e começaram a se preocupar, mas foram acalmados pelos professores.

Os marotos tiveram uma boa ideia para acompanhar esses arrombos de magia. Criaram um novo Mapa do Castelo, porém desta vez, ao invés de seguir as pessoas, demonstrava o nível de magia presente nos ambiente. Cruzando os dados com o Mapa dos Marotos, que foi solicitado aos Filhotes, seria fácil de identificar quem era o responsável.

- Vocês poderiam fazer com que o nível de magia se adaptasse aos horários e as funções de cada sala. – disse Lílian ao ver o marido esboçando o mapa. – Assim facilitaria a vida de vocês, já que não gostam de pegar qualquer um, mas poderia pegar invasões e possíveis abusos.

- Essa é uma boa ideia. – disse Tiago depois de pensar um pouco, ele não gostava de pegar quem simplesmente explorava o castelo, ou saia para namorar, mas pegar duelistas e outros delinquentes poderia ser bem útil para eles.

Claro que o primeiro teste do novo mapa foi um fracasso. Eles esqueceram que muitos ali possuíam nível elevado de magia. Incluindo todos eles. Analisando melhor perceberam que a magia interna das pessoas era medida o que seria um problema, já que isso acabaria confundindo.

- Porque vocês não retiram as assinaturas mágicas das pessoas da lista? – perguntou Mary. – Assim detectaríamos novas pessoas e as magias realizadas pelas da lista.

Foi uma solução boa, mas que se mostrou trabalhosa. Já que eles teriam que ficar comparando cada ponto no novo mapa com a sua localização no mapa.

No final restavam dois pontos. Os brasileiros que ocultavam sua presença do Mapa do Maroto.

* * *

Mel estava entediada, ela tinha sido isolada, não conseguia controlar sua língua, e estava falando em língua de cobra. Então para não assustar ninguém, ou criar confusão, já que apenas Harry, Dumbledore, e de alguma forma Logan, conseguiam conversar com ela. O diretor preferiu se ausentar, ele era um risco para os alunos caso se descontrolasse. Logan estava na mesma situação dela, trancado no seu quarto. Então ela assumiu o mapa, juntamente com Sirius. Aparentemente ele perderá controle de sua animagia e estava coberto de pelos.

Um ponto apareceu no corredor do sexto andar. Chamou automaticamente Sirius, que olhava para o mapa dos marotos procurando encrenqueiros.

- Estranho, a magia está vindo do Malfoy, e não parece ser o nível dele. – disse o moreno. – Ele está na lista.

Mel só balançou a cabeça, ela já tinha conferido.

- Ele está perto da Cris. E Logan está no seu quarto.– disse o moreno vendo um ponto que a auror lhe mostrava. – Isso nunca é um bom sinal. Vamos.

Sirius lançou um feitiço ilusório em si mesmo. E correu para onde viu o poder.

Acabaram por não encontrar Cris, mas Malfoy estava aprisionado entre grades de gelo. Ele estava encolhido segurando a mão direita, ele murmurava algo como Demônio.

Sabiam que o responsável era Logan, mesmo sem ver os dois olhos que estavam esculpidos em gelo olhando para o sonserino, dois olhos bestiais. Sinal que eles descobriram estar queimado na mão do loiro, como advertência "Estou de Olho".

- Esse menino parece estar no controle de tudo, mesmo quando está fora de controle. – disse Sirius. – Tenho dó de quem ousar encostar na Cris.

* * *

Harry e Gina estavam no salão comunal, sem saber do que acontecia no resto do castelo. Bom eles estavam ignorando até mesmo o que acontecia no salão. Eles estavam se beijando. Não era um beijo quente, que faria Sirius dizer que tinha orgulho dele, e os irmãos dela tentar amaldiçoar o menino. Eles não precisavam disso, no momento, e sabiam que não era o local para isso.

Mesmo assim, incomodava alguém. Uma menina do quarto ano, com inveja da ruiva, e acreditando estar apaixonada por Harry, incentivou Denis Creveey a se vingar da humilhação que o irmão sofreu ao pedir a ruiva em namoro, a atrapalhar os dois naquele momento.

Ele portava a câmera do irmão. Ia usar o flash para atrapalhar, e se possível chantagear com a foto.

Mas assim que focou os dois, sua visão foi bloqueada por uma parede de fogo. Assustado, ele tropeçou e caiu no chão. A máquina bateu no chão e tirou uma foto, que ao revelada, mostrou sua cara de pânico.

Ele não foi o único a se assustar com isso, todos os presentes no cômodo o fizeram. O sofá onde os namorados estavam continha um anel de fogo. Aparentemente ele não queimava nada, mas o calor gerado afastou qualquer um que pretendia chegar perto.

Rony chega com Hermione pouco depois, e logo alguns alunos os chamaram para acabar com aquilo. Um menino do primeiro ano contou o que aconteceu, maravilhado, querendo saber quando poderia aprender aquela magia.

- Só com Dumbledore. – disse Mione, tirando o foco do 'acidente'.

Mas Rony balançava a cabeça, como se reprovasse a cena.

- O que foi? – perguntou a morena.

- Esses dois têm um conceito estranho de beijo quente. – disse ele.

Mione levantou as sobrancelhas para ele.

- Eu não sou besta de me meter no meio destes dois mais. – disse ele puxando a para seu quarto. – Esse Beijo quente me deu uma ideia.

O dormitório dos meninos do sexto ano ficou tão quente quanto o salão comunal da Grifinória com o fogo de Harry.


	77. Poderes sem controle

Capítulo 77 – Poderes sem controle

As teorias sobre o que estava acontecendo em Hogwarts se tornavam cada vez mais elaboradas e fantasiosas. Para alguns era coisa dos duendes que queriam tomar o controle sobre os herdeiros dos cofres que eles guardavam. Outros acreditavam em uma serie de coincidências armadas pelos centauros. Porém havia alguns sussurros dizendo que era um ataque dos trouxas.

Mas ninguém chegou a pensar em Logan, um dos motivos pelo qual ele se isolou. Se ninguém o visse, não veriam que ele também foi afetado, aliás, o primeiro a ser afetado.

Felizmente as pessoas estavam mais interessadas no que viam do que aquilo que não viam.

Como aconteceu com as gêmeas Black.

Tony foi abordado por uma menina com segunda intensões. Porém, por ele ser monitor e, geralmente, as meninas avançavam no Harry, o filhote de maroto não percebeu as investidas. O que transformou o flerte em algo descarado.

No momento que a menina perdeu a paciência, por não entender que o monitor não a estava a ignorando de propósito, foi quando Flávia e a irmã apareceram no corredor em que eles estavam.

Flávia viu tudo ficar escuro, quando percebeu que a menina passava a mão pelo braço do rapaz, com uma cara bem maliciosa. Fernanda não fez nada para segurá-la. Pelo contrario, sacou a varinha para ajudar a sua gêmea.

Flavia não perdeu tempo e deu logo um tapa na cara da menina.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Black? – perguntou a menina passando a mão na bochecha, que já estava inchada.

- Colocando uma vagabunda no lugar dela. – disse Flávia com raiva.

- Eu não tenho culpa se seu namorado é galinha. – disse a menina tentando inverter as coisas.

Flavia e Fernanda deram gargalhadas.

- Nós nos conhecemos desde o berço. – disse Flavia fagulhas começaram a sair do seu cabelo. – E Tony não é galinha. Você podia tirar a roupa toda e dançar para ele que ele não ia perceber o seu intento, ainda mais se ele está com um livro na mão.

- Eu me lembro que você teve que azarar ele para que ele percebesse os seus sentimentos. – disse Fernanda que também tinha as fagulhas saindo do cabelo.

- Isso pode ser um sinal que ele não gosta de você. – disse a menina com certa coragem.

Mas assim que terminou de falar percebeu que as fagulhas, se tornaram fogos de artifício, e que ao encostar nela queimavam.

- Eu não enfrentaria o pai dela se não gostasse. – disse Tony. – Apesar dela me achar lerdo, eu a amo.

O filhote de maroto puxou a morena para um beijo. E os fogos aumentaram. Fazendo a menina correr.

- Rafael tem que terminar essas provas rápido. – disse Fernanda. – Não aguento ficar de vela mais.

* * *

Meia hora depois, alguns fogos ainda disparavam das duas quando, elas e o restante do grupo se dirigiam para a sala dos aurores.

Era estranha essa reunião. Mesmo porque todos eles em algum momento perderam o controle de sua magia.

- Se acalmem. – disse Tiago assim que eles entraram. – Não é nada relacionado com o alinhamento e seus poderes.

- Bem que você podia retomar o controle dos seus. – disse Sirius irritado. – Perdi muito dinheiro para você essa semana.

- Ninguém mandou você apostar com alguém que pode ver o futuro. – disse Mary que flutuava a alguns centímetros do chão, e não conseguia colocar seus pés no solo desde que levantou, sendo mais uma isolada.

- E que tenho um comunicado para fazer a vocês. – disse Remo, este sofria por não poder estar lendo. Seu cérebro precisava absorver conhecimento. – No começo das férias, Eu e Dora vamos nos casar.

- Parabéns. – disse Tony o primeiro a se manifestar, indo cumprimentar o pai e sua futura madrasta.

O lobisomem sorriu feliz pela atitude do filho. Era ele quem mais o preocupava. Os outros sabiam que não teriam muito que falar.

O casamento seria logo na primeira semana das férias, e seria uma cerimônia simples somente com a família da noiva, ou seja, seus pais, e os marotos com seus filhotes, os Weasley e alguns membros da Ordem.

* * *

Mas nem todos os descontroles de magia forma inofensivos.

Tiago patrulhava os corredores durante as aulas, o sinal das aulas havia acabado de tocar e somente os mais atrasados ainda estava correndo para as suas aulas. Mas o maroto sentia algo de errado no ar. Contatou Harry e Cris e percebeu que com eles e os filhotes de Marotos estava tudo bem. Não se preocupou com Logan e Dani, eles estavam isolados e podiam cuidar um do outro.

Quando virou um corredor, parecia que tinha voltado à época de Voldemort, onde corpos ficavam espalhados pelo chão depois de ataques. Três garotos estavam caídos aos seus pés, para seu alivio eles estavam vivos. E no fim do corredor havia uma garotinha do primeiro ano encolhida.

Era uma das pessoas que tinham o nome na lista que Logan tinha passado, mas sem revelar seus poderes. Ele foi na sua direção, mas depois de dois passos sentiu um feitiço vindo contra ele. Armou um escudo, mas o feitiço foi muito forte e o arremessou longe.

Tentou se adiantar, mas novamente um feitiço veio em sua direção. Preparado ele armou o escudo, que desta vez foi eficiente.

Ele percebeu que a menina parecia sentir dor quando ele se aproximava, e tentou falar com ela a distância, mas a menina não tinha condições de escutá-lo.

- "Lírio. Preciso de você aqui no segundo andar." – chamou ele.

Cinco minutos depois, a ruiva chegava ofegante.

- Espero que seja muito importante. Larguei a turma de NIEM sozinha. – disse ela.

Tiago apenas apontou para a cena. Lílian logo entendeu tudo.

- Vou tentar chegar perto dela. - disse ela. – Fique atento.

Ela conseguiu se aproximar da menina sem problemas, confirmando assim a teoria de que os meninos a atacaram e ela ainda estava se defendendo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – disse a professora, a abraçando.

Depois de dez minutos com a menina chorando ela volta a perguntar.

- O que aconteceu? Podem me falar, nada do que você disser vai te prejudicar.

- Eles me atacaram. – disse a menina quase que num sussurro. – Disseram que eu não era digna de ser uma bruxa. Só porque minha família não é bruxa, e eu sei usar um arco e flecha. Eles me chamaram de sangue ruim e caçadora.

- Não se preocupe com que os outros falem. – disse a ruiva. – Somente com o que você é. Eu também sou de família sem magia. Nem por isso sou menos bruxa que eles. E ser chamada de caçadora não é ruim. Minha filha namora um caçador. E é preciso muito mais para ser um caçador que ser um bruxo. Eu já vi ele treinando.

- Serio? Deve ser bem legal. – disse a menina.

- Sim. É. Por que não vamos conversar com ele? Ele pode te contar muitas coisas.

- Eu posso machucar ele. – disse apontando para os meninos inconscientes. – Eu ataquei o Sr Potter.

- Você já percebeu que tem um lugar mais frio no castelo? – a menina só concordou com a cabeça. – Pois bem, e perto do quarto dele. Ele também está com uns probleminhas e vai entender se você o atacar, e tem mais, você está mais calma agora.

- Sim. – disse a menina.

- Vamos lá, então. – disse a medibruxa.

Ao andar pelo corredor, Lílian sem nem menos mover a varinha curou os meninos de qualquer coisa.

- Acorde eles, e de uma bela detenção neles, pior que qualquer uma que os Marotos tenham sofrido. – disse ela para Tiago.

- Sem Dó. – disse o auror.

* * *

Várias pessoas tiveram o mesmo sonho, uma determinada noite. Comensais invadindo o castelo, sendo combatido pela Ordem, professores e alunos. Mas no fim Dumbledore morre, caindo da torre de Astronomia.

Poucas pessoas foram a que conseguiram entender o sentido deste sonho. Muitos acharam que era apenas um pesadelo.

Harry sabia exatamente o que significava aquilo, principalmente que seu sonho foi maior que os dos outros. Envolvia uma caverna cheia de Inferis, poções e a cabana de Hagrid em chamas. Em sua outra vida, aquilo aconteceu. E segundo Fenrir, o dia em que ele voltaria no tempo se aproximava.

* * *

O alinhamento pareceu acabar assim como suas influências sobre a magia de muitos. Ou diminuiu consideravelmente.

Tonks conseguia mudar a cor de seu cabelo segundo a sua própria vontade, apesar de não controlar a cor. Remo já deixou de ler tanto, mas sempre sentia um comichão ao ver um livro. Sirius já não tinha pelos pelo corpo, só que latia algumas vezes. Mel podia falar normalmente, apesar de não conseguir segurar a língua. Mary não flutuava, somente quando pulava. Tiago parou de ver o futuro o tempo todo, mas algumas visões ainda o desconcertavam. Lílian voltou a ter que usar a varinha para curar.

Os filhotes pareciam normais, claro que as gêmeas ainda soltavam faíscas dos cabelos, uma onda de calor podia ser sentia quando se passava perto de Harry, ainda mais quando ele estava perto de Gina. E uma onda de frio perto de Logan, que usava um grande casaco, que tentava esconder escamas de dragão.

A vida do castelo foi voltando ao normal, principalmente agora que todos estavam mais próximos dos exames.

- Aposto que quem inventou esses tais de NOMs não precisou fazer um. – reclamou Gina, quando ela finalmente se sentou ao lado de Harry em um sofá da sala comunal, depois de horas de revisão.

- Isso só prova que era um incompetente. – disse Harry a acalmando.

- Não era para você concordar comigo. – disse a ruiva com beicinho. – Era pra me mostrar a importância dos NOMs para minha vida e falar que tudo vai dar certo.

- Pra que repetir o discurso da Mione, se eu o odiei. – disse ele. – Mas tudo vai dar certo. Você está mais que preparada, e vai arrasar nos exames.

Ele a puxou para um beijo.

- Nada de anéis de fogo. – berrou Rony de algum lugar do salão.

- Para de encher o saco e agarra logo a Mione. – disse Gina. – Sabe vale toda a pena esse esforço para depois ficar com você aqui.

- Bom, espero mesmo. Já que depois disso, teremos meses para ficar juntinhos. Onde vão acontecer o casamento do Aluado e Tonks, do Gui com a Fleur. Meus pais estão armando uma viagem, e quero que você vá comigo.

- Não sei se minha mãe vai deixar. – disse ela, curiosa para saber mais.

- Quem vai conversar com ela vai ser o Logan.

- Logan?

- Sim, parece que ele vai ser nosso agente de viagem. – disse ele e vendo que ela não entendeu explicou. – Uma profissão trouxa que a pessoa arruma tudo para outra pessoa ou grupo viajarem, tais coisas como transporte, hospedagem, locais onde vamos visitar.

- Parece divertido. – disse ela. – digo a viagem, mas para onde?

- Ainda não sei. – disse o moreno. – Logan conhece vários lugares. Quase o mundo todo.

- Então ele pode ser nosso agente de viagens pessoal. – disse a ruiva. – Quero viajar o mundo todo com você.


	78. Um Casamento e uma Viagem

Capítulo 78 – Um Casamento e uma Viagem.

- Aluado quer fazer o favor de parar de andar de um lado para o outro. – disse Sirius. – Isso já está me deixando tonto.

- Mais que o normal. – disse Tiago.

- Isso. – concordou Sirius. – Nada disso. Pontas. Eu não sou tonto.

- Hoje eu não estou com cabeça para separar vocês dois. – disse Remo. – Lílian e Mary não vão gostar de ver vocês dois desarrumados.

- Você tem razão. – disse Tiago. – Assim como o Almofadinhas. Você já casou uma vez, sabe como é. Não foi a Anna que pediu para você ser feliz.

- Foi, mas... vocês não entendem. Eu sou um Lobisomem.

- E daí? – disse Logan. – Eu sou um demônio. Ganhei.

Remo foi o único que se assustou com a presença do menino.

- Eu só acho que Tonks não entende. – disse ele.

- Ela entende. – disse Tiago. – Não foi ela quem deu em cima de você? Não foi ela quem te obrigou a assumir o namoro?

- Ela tem essa carinha de bobinha, mas é mais forte que qualquer um pode pensar. – disse Sirius.

- Ela é seu destino. – disse Logan.

- Como assim? – perguntou Remo.

- Antes que o Lobinho alterasse o tempo, você se casou com a pequena Ninfa. – disse o caçador.

- Fenrir não comentou nada disso. – falou o lobisomem.

- Você esperava que ele comentasse na frente de sua namorada, que por sinal ele ajudou a conquistar, que você ia se casar com outra? – perguntou Tiago.

- Pode ser. – disse o noivo menos nervoso. – Ele disse mesmo que não conhecia as meninas. Mas o que você faz aqui Logan? Não devia estar cuidando das meninas.

- Tem muita mulher na minha cabeça para garantir que você esteja bem para o "Sim". – disse ele. – E tem muitos ruivos lá em baixo que vão garantir que ninguém encoste um dedo nelas.

- Você não devia ter falado tinha? – perguntou Sirius.

- Você realmente não conhece a minha família. – disse o garoto de cabelo azul.

* * *

- Agora podemos dizer que os Marotos são um família. – disse Andrômeda para Sirius depois da cerimônia.

- O Pontas ainda está fora. – disse ele.

- Não por muito tempo. – disse ela. – Alias são os seus filhos que juntaram a família primeiro.

- Como assim? – perguntou o animago.

- Uma de suas filhas namora o filho do Aluado. A outra namora o irmão caçador do namorado da filha do Pontas. E pelo que eu vi , logo estarão todos casados.

- Espero que isso aconteça em maio. – disse Sirius.

- Maio?

- É. _Mai_s _o_u menos daqui a dez anos. – disse ele rindo.

- Você não toma jeito mesmo. Sua mãe ficaria horrorizada.

- Então imagina o que aquela velha bruxa ia falar ao ver sua sobrinha com um lobisomem.

- Acho que ela ia inventar nomes novos para os dois.

* * *

A casa dos Potter estava uma bagunça. Todos corriam de um lado para o outro tentando arrumar coisas para a viagem que fariam. O local era um surpresa. Logan afirmava que nada disso era preciso, mas depois de muita insistência revelou que o clima do local estaria agradável, não tão quente como ali, nem seria um lugar frio.

Ele havia acabado de retornar da Antártida com o pai, onde encontrou a base perdida dos caçadores. Como ele disse não demorou dois dias para isso.

No momento ele e Dani estavam sentados no sofá vendo a movimentação da casa.

- O que vocês falaram para a mamãe para ela ficar animada com isso tudo? – perguntou Gina desistindo de ajudar Cris a arrumar as suas malas.

- Que dá próxima vez ela vai junto. – disse Logan.

- Isso depois de revelar para onde íamos. – disse Dani.

- Ela sabe e nem me avisou? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Ela queria que você se sentisse surpresa. – disse o menino.

- Se ela aceitou a ideia, quem sou eu para reclamar. – disse a ruiva.

Pouco depois Tiago aparece levitando duas malas.

- Estamos prontos. – disse ele.

* * *

Eles então pegaram a chave de portal preparada por Logan para o local indicado.

- Onde estamos? – Perguntou Gina.

- Glastonbory. – disse Logan que acabava de desaparatar.

- Mas o que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry.

- Vamos para lá. – disse Dani, apontando para um lago. – Só há um meio de entrar lá, mesmo para nós.

- Jura? – perguntou Cris, pulando no seu namorado.

- Hum hum. – disse Tiago para parar o beijo. – Onde realmente vamos?

- Você está mais preocupado com a sua filha do que prestar atenção nas coisas. – disse Lilian. – Essa é a entrada para Avalon.

- Claro. – disse ele embaraçado. – Vamos logo.

Quando se aproximaram do lago, dois barcos pequenos sem remo apareceram.

- Helena está nos esperando. – disse Dani.

Ela se dirigiu para a proa de dos barcos, onde embarcaram Tiago e Lily. Logan pilotaria o outro barco, com Cris, Gina e Harry.

- Quando vou poder fazer baixar as brumas? – perguntou Cris.

- Depois que Helena te ensinar e permitir. – respondeu Logan.

- Por que precisam de duas pessoas fazendo o feitiço? – perguntou Harry.

- Cada barco precisa de alguém baixando a bruma. – explicou Logan. – Evita que alguém siga. Ficam perdidos nas brumas.

- Isso não é crueldade? – perguntou Gina.

- Se as pessoas tiver boas intensões, ela acaba passando reto e chegam apenas do outro lado do lago. – disse Cris, que havia feito a mesma pergunta para Helena. – Se não...

- Mesmo um lugar pacífico precisa de proteção. – disse Logan. – A magia presente ali é cobiçada por muitos. Voldemort passou algum tempo tentando entrar aqui, antes de começar a guerra.

A reação de todos foi a mesma que Cris teve quando viu Avalon pela primeira vez. Ficaram maravilhados.

Helena esperava por eles na margem, com um belo sorriso.

- Bem vindos a Avalon. – disse ela. – Me chamo Helena, e sou a Senhora de Avalon.

E as apresentações foram feitas.

- Fico feliz em ver vocês novamente. – disse ela para Logan e Cris. – Infelizmente o cargo de Merlin está vago por enquanto. Nosso candidato tem missões fora da ilha.

Ela olhou para Logan, o que preocupou Lilian.

* * *

- Agora entendo porque Cris ficou empolgada quando percebeu que estava vindo para cá. – disse Gina. – Esse lugar é fantástico.

- Sim, faz Hogwarts parecer um castelo velho. – disse Harry. – A magia aqui é diferente, não é só bruxa. Apesar de que os únicos bruxos aqui somos nós. Por isso que Logan gosta daqui. Ele pode se sentir em paz com todas as suas partes aqui.

- Poderia ficar aqui pelo resto da vida. – disse Gina.

- Desde que você queira dizer comigo aqui.

- Claro seu bobo. – disse ela dando um beijo nele. – Você é metade de tudo isso.

- Ah, bom. – disse ele. – Só ainda não entendi o porquê nosso quarto não tem cama.

- Vocês Potter hoje estão com problema. Cris disse que dormiu com Logan na forma animaga dele. Helena provavelmente acredita que faríamos o mesmo. Mesmo que dividamos o quarto com seus pais, aqui os costumes são diferentes.

- Então teremos três ruivas dormindo com seus grifos. – disse Harry.

- Algo assim. – disse ela.

* * *

Depois do jantar, Helena puxou Lilian para um passeio.

- Fiquei contente quando Logan me disse que vocês viriam passar um tempo aqui. – disse Helena. – O que me causou também preocupação.

- Não estou entendendo. – disse a ruiva.

- Logan está destinado a ser o Merlin. – disse a senhora de Avalon. – Estamos esperando por ele desde que Morgana escondeu a ilha. Deve ter ouvido a historia do nosso último Merlin. O que a seu genro expulsou daqui. Nossa ilha está se perdendo e ele é nossa salvação.

- Isso é... – disse ela.

Foi interrompida quando elas entraram em uma cabana. Onde três mulheres costuravam o que parecia ser um vestido branco.

- Inusitado. – completou Helena. – Normalmente sacerdotes e sacerdotisas de Avalon não possuem vínculos como o matrimonio. Isso é necessário para alguns rituais. Mas a Deusa é sábia e percebe que algumas pessoas podem a servir mesmo que casadas. Eu já ofereci a ilha para o casamento deles.

- Mas... eu ouvi que alguns rituais precisam ser feitos entre Merlin e a Senhora de Avalon.

- Sim. Por isso que a minha sucessora será a sua filha. – disse Helena. – Ainda bem que seu filho alterou a história. Uma pena que não pude treiná-la. Esse é o vestido de casamento, um presente para sua filha. Elas estão bordando para encanta-lo.

- Isso é tão... – disse ela sem palavras. – Obrigada.

* * *

Todos estavam um pouco triste por estar indo embora de Avalon, depois de mais de uma semana na ilha.

Lilian aprendeu muito sobre cura, inclusive pode desenvolver o poder de curar sem varinha que havia descoberto durante o alinhamento. Tiago se inteirou sobre feitiços de proteção, inclusive alguns que Logan usara nas casas do pessoal da Ordem. Harry e Gina não se fixaram a um tema, aproveitaram tudo que os habitantes da cidade puderam ensinar para eles.

Logan sumia algum tempo, se preparando para assumir seu posto. Cris também recebia algum treinamento direto de Helena, mas ainda não fazia ideia de sua função.

Mas a promessa do casamento fez com que todos se sentissem aliviados.


	79. Teste Final

Capitulo 79 – Teste Final

A toca estava diferente. Uma enorme tenda havia sido montada nos jardins. A casa parecia mais cheia e barulhenta. Eram os preparativos para o casamento de Gui e Fleur.

Os pais da garota concordaram em realizar o casamento na Inglaterra, já que foi ali que os dois se conheceram e onde ela morava agora. Aceitando o convite para ficar na casa dos ruivos.

Todos foram convocados para ajudar na preparação. Hermione, Tony, Rony e Harry haviam prestado o exame de aparatação. Harry e Tony o fizeram depois do fim do ano, e com permissão especial, já que ambos ainda não atingiram a idade. E como não havia mais espaço para eles, com todos os Weasley e a família da noiva lá, eles dormiam em casa. Com Harry e Tony buscando Fernanda e Flavia todos os dias.

Mas tudo estava para acabar. Os primeiros convidados do casamento estavam chegando. Finalmente chegou o dia.

Os irmãos do noivo estavam servindo como recepcionistas para os convidados. Até mesmo Carlinho e Percy acabaram nesta função. Gina, Cris, Flavia e Fernanda serviam refrescos para os convidados espantarem o calor.

Quem acabou recepcionando tia Muriel foi Percy, mas como ele estava bem no ministério, ela não teve do que reclamar.

O único incidente mais sério antes do evento foi a chegada de Gabrielle, que saiu correndo e pulou em Harry.

Gina não gostou nem um pouco daquilo.

- Eu queria tanto te encontrar. – a francesa parecia se esforçar para não ter sotaque. – Quando Fleur falou que você estaria aqui, eu quase pedi para vir com meus pais.

Harry não soube o que fazer nesta situação. Deu graças que Gina estava sem sua varinha.

- Você deve ser a namorada dele. – disse Gabrielle se virando para Gina. – Minha irmã falou muito bem de você. Fico feliz que meu herói tenha arranjado alguém como você.

Agora foi a vez de Gina ficar sem ação. Ela estava pronta para brigar com a menina, mas acabou recebendo um elogio.

- Obrigada. – disse a ruiva.

- _Enton_, agora eu tenho que ir, colocar meu vestido. – disse a loira.

* * *

Depois da cerimônia, os noivos dançaram a frente de todos para demonstrar a união dele. Logo outros casais se juntaram aos dois.

O pai da noiva, depois de um tempo, pediu para dançar com a filha, o que iniciou a troca de pares.

Harry, que começou dançando com Gina, dançou com sua mãe, com a irmã, Gabrielle, e com Fleur, antes de descansar um pouco.

- Espero que não tenha ideias demais sobre a minha esposa. – disse Gui chegando perto dele.

- Ela é só uma amiga. – disse o moreno.

- Isso não te impediu de levá-la para conhecer os armários de vassoura de Hogwarts.

Harry quase engasgou com a cerveja amanteigada.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – disse ele se recuperando.

- Fleur me contou. – disse o ruivo com um sorriso. – Claro que existem poucos que poderiam ter algo com uma veela, ou meia-veela e ficar quieto. O camarada que foi com ela no baile deve até hoje contar isso para todos.

- Duvido que Fleur se lembre de seu nome. – disse Harry.

- Eu perguntei. – confessou Gui. – e você está certo. Mas Gina sabe?

- Aparentemente a Fleur não consegue guardar segredos de ruivos. Ela contou para Gina ainda no castelo.

- E qual foi a reação da Foguinho?

- As palavras exatas foram: Você, Fleur Delacour, segunda prova, armários de vassouras, amassos e beijos. Num tom que só ela e sua mãe conseguem. Mas como estávamos meio que brigados na época ela não ligou.

- Nenhum feitiço, ou agressão?

- Não, como disse ela descobriu quando estávamos separados. Com Licença que tenho que colocar um francês em seu lugar.

* * *

Gina, depois que se separou de Harry, dançou com seu pai, Gui, e os outros irmãos. Quando viu que Logan seria abordado por uma amiga do irmão, e que Cris e Dani estavam longe, correu para ele, dançando com ele também.

Depois, cansada sentou para descansar um pouco e procurar por Harry.

- A senhorita me concede essa dança? – perguntou um rapaz, que ela se lembrou que era um primo de Fleur, apesar de também ser loiro, não pertencia a parte veela da família.

- Estou cansada. Acabei de voltar de lá. – disse ela, gentilmente o dispensando.

Mas o rapaz não queria aceitar a dispensa.

- Te garanto que comigo, você se sentirá melhor que com aquele seu namorado de cabelo azul. – disse ele.

Gina pensou que curiosamente, sempre que o rapaz se aproximava dela, era Logan quem estava ao seu lado.

- Ele é quase meu irmão. – disse ela. – Prefiro verde ao azul.

Isso pareceu ofender o rapaz que possuía olhos azuis.

- Então, por que a recusa? – perguntou ele de forma calma, mas a ruiva percebeu que ele estava nervoso.

- Porque não fui com a sua cara. – disse ela. – Eu disse que estava cansada, o que é verdade. E você está me amolando assim mesmo. Saia antes que eu tenha que chamar alguém para fazer isso por você.

- Quem poderia fazer isso?

- O noivo, que é meu irmão mais velho. Aquele ruivo com queimaduras, meu irmão Carlinhos, tratador de dragões. Aqueles ruivos idênticos, com cara de baderneiros, os meus irmãos gêmeos, ou aquele que esta sendo segurado pela namorada para evitar quebrar a sua cara, que vem a ser meu irmão caçula, apesar de ser mais velho que eu. Quem sabe o rapaz de cabelo azul, que adoraria te usar de saco de pancadas, sem remorso ou punição. Ou o meu namorado?

- Se você não namora aquele ali, quem poderia ser o seu namorado? – perguntou ele, como se só temesse Logan.

- Eu. – disse alguém atrás dele. – Harry Potter, já deve ter ouvido falar de mim.

O francês sabendo que às vezes a historia era aumentada, se virou para encarar Harry, com ar superior. Ar que sumiu ao ver o olhar bestial do filhote de Maroto.

- Minha mãe está me chamando. – disse o Francês, saindo quase correndo dali.

- Você devia confiar mais em mim. – disse Gina fingindo estar irritada.

- Eu confio. – disse ele. – E sei que você estava pensando se seria melhor quebrar o nariz dele, que continuar ouvi-lo se gabar.

- Eu poderia quebrar uma unha. – disse ela.

Cris, que foi o segundo alvo do rapaz, depois que ele se recuperou do susto, não foi tão diplomática quando a ruiva. Mandou ele plantar mandrágoras sem protetor de ouvido. E quando o menino insistiu, acertou um soco no estomago, que resultou, além da dor, em uma queimadura de frio, que ele não compreendeu a origem. Humilhado pela segunda vez ele tentou usar a varinha, só para senti-la congelar. O rapaz de cabelos azuis, que ele temeu assim que o viu entrar, estava parado abraçando a ruiva com os mesmos olhos que Harry.

Finalmente ele percebeu que não era boa ideia se meter com qualquer uma das meninas daquela família.

* * *

Uma guerreira entrar apressada na sala do trono. Suas roupas eram feitas de couro de animal silvestre e tinha uma adaga na cintura, além de sua espada que estava em sua mão.

A sala do trono era bem simples para os padrões reais. O trono era de madeira, e o salão pequeno sem adornos.

- Minha Rainha. Estamos sendo invadidos. Um homem acaba de passar pela segunda linha de defesa. – disse ela, usando todo o nojo possível para a palavra homem.

- Um homem sozinho não pode causar muito estrago. – disse a rainha. – mas mesmo assim é estrago. Reforcem a segurança da cidadela, assim como da casa das meninas.

- Sim, minha senhora. – disse ela.

- Cuidado, não quero perder nenhuma amazona para ele. – disse novamente a rainha.

Assim que a guerreira saiu, a Rainha Raquel, líder das Amazonas, sacou a sua própria espada e a deixou sobre o colo, de forma a facilitar se precisasse se defender.

- Sempre pronta para o combate. – disse alguém aparecendo atrás do trono.

- Caçador. – disse ela entre os dentes.

- Já passamos por isso, Rainha. – ele disse isso como brincadeira, mas deixando o titulo ser pronunciado com respeito devido.

- Por Hera. È você, Wolverine. – disse ela com alívio.

- Quem mais entraria assim na sua sala. – disse Logan se revelando e com ele, Cris. - É um prazer revê-la. Essa é minha namorada, Cris Potter.

- É uma honra conhecê-la. – disse Cris com uma reverência.

- Nem pense. – disse Logan, ao perceber o olhar da soberana.

- Posso não concordar com esse conceito de namoros. – disse ela. – Mas vou respeitar. Mas não é você, aquele que fui informada.

- Não, é meu irmão. Esta num desafio de honra. – disse Logan. – Estou aqui para garantir que o Cinturão, que ele pretende roubar, seja devolvido, assim que aclamado válido, o desafio.

- Justo o Cinturão? – perguntou Raquel.

- É a única peça que não pode ser copiada, e assim causar desconfianças e trapaças. – disse Logan. – Sem contar que representa as Amazonas.

- Fazia tempo que não havia nenhum deste. – disse Raquel. – Nunca vi outro caçador, entrar nestas terras.

- Esse é o desafio quase impossível. – disse Logan. – Só não é impossível, por que sabemos que Hercules conseguiu.

- Isso tem mais de dois mil anos e mesmo assim perdemos muitas combatentes naquela guerra.

- Por isso Cris está aqui. – disse Logan.

- EU? – perguntou ela espantada. – O que eu posso fazer?

- Você tem a mesma habilidade da sua mãe com cura. Assim pode curar as amazonas que se ferirem, apesar de que pedi para o Rafael não machucar nenhuma. – disse Logan. – e como elas não permitiriam a minha ajuda.

- Por acaso não tem nenhuma bruxa aqui também não? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Ter até tem, duas, mas elas não têm treinamento, e dificilmente conseguiria isso. – respondeu ele. – Mamãe até se ofereceu para ensinar, mas a rainha não quis.

- Devo ter as minhas amazonas em nível igual. – disse a morena.

- Isso também serve para a demônio e a yokai. – disse o caçador. – Elas só não permitem machos.

- E como você está aqui?

- Elas toleram a minha presença, já que não se pode matar um inimigo que se cura quase que instantaneamente. E são poucas as que sabem de minha presença aqui.

Quando ele terminou a frase a guerreira entrou novamente na sala do trono.

- O invasor conseguiu entrar no templo de Hera e pegou o Cinturão de Hipólita. – disse ela, sem perceber que a rainha estava acompanhada.

- Persigam-no até que ele saia de nossos domínios. Se isso acontecer, quero todas de volta aqui. – disse a Rainha.

Foi no instante que se virava para sair e cumprir as ordens que a amazona percebeu Logan e Cris. Continuando o movimento ela deu um salto e encostou a espada na garganta dele.

- Um movimento, e você morre. – disse a amazona.

- É por isso que elas não sabem que eu apareço aqui. – disse Logan.

- Calado. – disse a amazona apertando a espada e fazendo um corte no pescoço dele para reafirmar sua autoridade. Mas ela se espantou quando o corte logo se fechou. – Pelos deuses, o que você é?

- Um aliado. – disse a rainha. – No momento ele tem a minha confiança e minha proteção. Parta, você já tem suas ordens.

- Mas... Rainha. – disse ela

- Eu estou segura. - tranquilizou Raquel. – E ninguém deve saber que ele está aqui.

- Sim, Rainha. – disse a amazona.

- Elas estão um pouco confusas desde que aconteceu o alinhamento dos planetas. – disse Raquel depois que sua guerreira saiu.

- Sem problemas, tivemos o mesmo problema. – disse Cris, já que Logan parecia um pouco culpado por isso, apesar de não ser ele o responsável pelos problemas ali.

Passaram se alguns minutos até que a guerreira voltasse e anunciasse que o invasor tinha escapado.

- E nossas meninas? – perguntou Raquel preocupada.

- Somente alguns cortes e hematomas. Nada fatal. – disse ela olhando para o caçador, como se dissesse que não era fácil matar uma amazona.

Logo ela foi dispensada.

- Parece que não serei necessária. – disse Cris. – Elas não me permitiram atendê-las.

- Prudência nunca e demais. Fico feliz de sua disponibilidade de atender as amazonas caso fosse necessário.

– O prazer é meu. – disse a ruiva. – Aconteceu algo com Rafael?

- Uma flecha no braço esquerdo, alguns cortes pelo corpo, duas costelas quebradas. Mas acho que ainda teremos que conviver com ele mais algumas décadas.

Logo Cris começou a fazer algumas perguntas sobre o cotidiano das amazonas, nada que parecesse ser segredo.

- Aqui está o Cinturão. – disse Logan após alguns minutos em que ele parecia estar longe e o Cinturão apareceu na cintura da rainha. – De volta para onde pertence.

- Isso só demonstrar que é digno de minha confiança. – disse a Rainha.

- Minha mãe sempre disse para honrar a minha palavra. – disse ele.


	80. Começo da Viagem

Capítulo 80 – Começo da Viagem

Outra festa aconteceu. Era o aniversário de Harry e Cris. Claro que depois de dois casamentos e do aniversário de Neville, Lílian tentou fazer algo mais discreto. O que ela não contava era com os Marotos, e o número de pessoas presentes. E o que era uma pequena reunião acabou virando uma festa.

Rony reclamava o tempo toda da injustiça de ser o único menino que não teve uma festa. Mas entre uma reclamação e outra mandava uma salgadinho para dentro da boca.

Mione até pensou em ralhar com ele por causa disso, mas percebeu que ele estava só fazendo isso para ver se envergonhava o cunhado. Tanto que ele engolia antes de continuar a reclamar. Se ele estivesse realmente chateado, ele não pararia de falar por algo insignificante como mastigar ou respirar.

* * *

Uma pergunta feita na festa deixou Harry um pouco preocupado. A pergunta não foi feita diretamente para ele, mas com certeza a resposta foi uma indireta para ele. Alguém perguntou para Logan qual seria a sua próxima viagem, depois que Cris contou sobre as Amazonas. Ele respondeu que não seria ele o próximo a viajar.

Ninguém prestou muita atenção no significado das palavras dele, além de Harry, já que todos estavam mais interessados no que isso significava para Rafael e Fernanda. Que agora tinham o compromisso formado perante todos.

O moreno entendeu que estava chegando a hora de sua viagem para salvar o mundo. Ele conversou com Fenrir, que lhe contou o que aconteceu para que ele precisasse fazer essa viagem nos mínimos detalhes. Como a guerra estava, a morte de Dumbledore, os motivos de não confiar nele, a caça das horcruxes, as alternativas que ele pensou, e claro a batalha que culminou na sua decisão de usar o vira-tempo.

- Só não entendo o motivo para que eu tenha que fazer isso. – disse Harry.

- O tempo tem suas regras e segue seu próprio fluxo. – disse Fenrir, com a certeza de que já discutiram isso. – Se algo diferente acontecer ele é mudado. Com consequências imprevisíveis. O fato de que um moreno de óculos e uma ruiva esquentada apareceram no começo do ano de um ano qualquer, já está na historia. Se isso não acontecer tudo pode voltar ao que era antes ou pior, as coisas saíram do controle. Voldemort pode ganhar mais poder, alguém pode tomar o nosso lugar e acabar com ele, mas se tomar um ditador.

- Certo. – disse Harry. – Se não tem alternativa.

Mas ele ainda tinha suas dúvidas. Não sobre a missão. Mas sobre as consequências. Poderia conversar com seus pais, Minerva ou algum dos Marotos. Preferiu alguém diferente.

- Qual é a sua dúvida? – perguntou Logan, quando eles cruzaram as suas espadas.

- O que acontecerá depois que voltarmos do passado? – perguntou Harry tentando acertar o seu cunhado.

- As minhas memórias vão até o momento que você e Gina somem na frente de Voldemort, e o bruxinho xinga muito. – disse ele. – Mas acredito que deva continuar do mesmo jeito que tudo estiver quando vocês viajarem.

- Mas o que será da minha vida, o meu relacionamento com a Gina.

- A isso. – disse Logan, usando um movimento que era tanto de defesa quanto de ataque. – Bom, minha mãe disse que dois Potter terminaram o ano junto com duas ruivas. Certo que vocês tiveram alguns problemas no passado, mas nada que alterasse o final feliz de vocês.

Eles trocaram mais alguns golpes antes que o brasileiro voltasse a falar.

- Claro que vocês terão problemas com a memória. No passado vocês só se lembraram de sua outra vida. E depois se lembraram das duas.

- Isso não me parece legal.

- Não precisa me lembrar disso.

* * *

Ainda faltava um detalhe para ser visto. Gina. Ela não sabia nada disso.

- Gina, você deve saber sobre a história sobre Voldemort. – disse Harry.

- Sei. Esse é um dos motivos para os comensais estarem atrás de nós. – disse ela. – Os Marotos estavam na batalha final.

- Sim. Mas tem um detalhe que poucos sabem. Havia mais um Maroto. E não estou falando daquele idiota que virou comensal. Ele se chamava Tiago "Fenrir" Potter, e era considerado um primo americano do papai. Ele tinha uma namorada que veio com ele dos Estados Unidos.

- Por que isso não é contado?

- Porque é uma mentira, ou parte dela. Ele não era primo do meu pai, era seu filho.

Gina pensou no que ele disse.

- Mas ele não estava na escola? Que eu saiba você é o primeiro filho. Pera ai. Era você.

- Sim. Era eu. E a namorada era você, Gina Weasley.

Gina parecia em choque, então Harry começou a contar o que Fenrir disse, inclusive explicando sobre o livro, apesar dela já saber sobre a parte das matérias. Como era a época, a profecia, as duas versões, a guerra, a batalha no castelo, e seu ato.

- Como acabei indo parar no passado? – ela perguntou finalmente.

- Fenrir disse que no momento que ele ativou o vira-tempo, Gina acabou encostando nele, provavelmente com intuito de ajudar. E pronto, dois perdidos no tempo.

- E quando partimos? – ela perguntou.

Agora foi a vez de Harry entrar em choque.

- Você está me contando isso por um motivo, né? Para que eu vá com você de novo.

- Sim. – disse ele.

- Bom, e quando vamos?

- Maio. – disse ele. – Tanto Fenrir quanto Logan afirmam que é a melhor data. A mesma que fomos antes.

- Teremos tempo para contar para os meus pais. – disse ela.


	81. Confusão

Capítulo 81 – Confusão

Havia dois momentos para contar para Molly sobre a viagem no tempo. O mais cedo possível, para que ela se acostume com a ideia, ou no exato instante do acontecimento. Os dois tinham suas vantagens e desvantagens.

Decidiram contar mais cedo.

Tiago, Lílian e Logan foram com eles.

- Mãe, Pai. Temos um assunto importante pra falar com vocês. – disse a ruiva.

- Não me diga que você está grávida. – disse Molly em um tom repreendedor.

- Claro que não. – disse ela. – Eu não te prometi que esperaria pelo menos dois dos meninos terem um filho para poder ter os meus? Então, só o Gui pode ter um nos próximos meses. E já combinei com o Harry de filhos só depois de casados.

- Então o que seria.

Vendo que Harry e Gina não sabiam como começar. Lílian tomou a frente e começou a contar sobre o seu último ano. Como um menino caiu quase sobre eles, depois a menina, como eles se tornaram amigos. Depois sobre os ataques a Hogsmeade. O feitiço que acertou a menina e depois o súbito problema do menino. E a despedida deles.

- O que isso tem haver com esse dois? – perguntou Arthur, que até o momento nada havia dito.

- O garoto era muito poderoso, um apanhador nato e era a minha cara. – disse Tiago. – a menina era ruiva, geniosa e sabia controlar direitinho o menino.

- Vocês dois? – perguntou Molly, e quando recebeu a confirmação entrou em negação. – Não, não. Isso é impossível.

- Poucas coisas são realmente impossíveis. – disse Harry, antes de explicar como eram as coisas antes da primeira viagem.

Molly não dava ouvidos a nada. Até que Harry contou sobre a morte dos irmãos dela. Ela se sobressaltou, ainda mais quando Harry disse que eles ao morrerem levaram com eles cinco comensais, só por que não podiam deixá-los perto de sua família.

- Vocês estão indo mudar a historia novamente?- perguntou Arthur.

- Não, agora eles vão apenas para manter as coisas. – disse Logan. Todos haviam se esquecido de que ele estava ali, já que nada tinha dito até o momento.

- Como assim? – perguntou Gina, mesmo sabendo da historia toda, estava meio desconfiada.

- Existem duas formas de viagem no tempo, aquelas que alteram tudo e aquelas que fazem parte do fluxo do tempo. – disse o Caçador. – Poucos sabem, mas os viratempos não foram inventados pelos bruxos, e sim por elfos.

- Elfos, como os domésticos? – perguntou Harry.

- Se você visse um elfo, ficaria envergonhado de chamar assim essas pobres criaturas. – disse ele. – Eu só vi um até hoje, e mesmo assim muito rápido. São uma raça antiga, encontrada principalmente em lendas nórdicas. E que preferiam se isolar. Mas isso não vm ao caso. O importante é que a maioria dos viratempos são cópias dos originais, tendo seu poder reduzido. Fazendo a viagem ser de horas ou dias apenas. Porem a questão é que ainda existem poucos viratempos originais. Entre eles o que está com Harry. As cópias só permitem viagem que não alteram o fluxo do tempo. Hermione usou esse no terceiro ano para assistir todas as aulas. Mas os originais tinham o poder de realizar as duas viagens. Dependendo do desejo do usuário, ou da necessidade. Agora nem que Harry queira, ele vai poder mudar algo.

- Mas isso não é perigoso? – perguntou Molly preocupada.

- Sim, é. – disse Lílian. – Os dois foram feridos no passado. Não sei quanto tempo passei naquela enfermaria por causa dos dois. Antes mesmo de saber toda a verdade. Mas eles voltaram sãos e salvos. O Que mais importa.

Molly começou a reclamar sobre meninos que deviam estar estudando e não batalhando, mas todos perceberam que ela não ia efetivamente impedir nada.

* * *

Logo as cartas de Hogwarts, o que significava uma visita ao Beco Diagonal. Houve muita discussão sobre a segurança de todos, principalmente das ruivas. Mas como iriam todos, e sempre teria alguém de olho nelas, ninguém ficaria para trás.

No inicio todos ficaram um pouco preocupados, mas Logan e Rafael estavam muito calmos, o que significava que não havia nenhum demônio por perto.

Poucas pessoas tiveram a mesma ideia, então o Beco estava relativamente vazio.

Claro que isso não significava que não havia problemas.

Logan e Dani tinham entrado em uma loja para comprar um presente para a mãe. Harry tentava explicar para Rony que ele tinha que entender que os livros eram importantes para Mione. Assim Cris e Gina estavam sozinhas paradas em frente da joalheria, nunca custava olhar.

Logo dois rapazes chegaram perto das duas.

- O que duas gracinhas fazem sozinhas por ai? – perguntou um deles de olha na Gina.

- Não estamos sozinhas. – disse ela.

- Vocês não podem estar falando daqueles dois pirralhos que estavam com vocês. – disse o outro rapaz. – Podemos mostrar o que são homens de verdade.

- E onde eles estão? – perguntou Cris, fazendo Gina rir.

- Ela é mesmo uma gracinha. – disse o segundo rapaz quase tocando os cabelos de Cris. – Ela está até mesmo está mudando a cor do cabelo de vermelho para azul.

- Isso não é um bom sinal. – disse Gina, quando a menina dava um tapa na mão dele.

- Você também vai mudar a cor dos seus cabelos, gatinha? – perguntou o primeiro rapaz para Gina.

- Não. – disse ela como se comentasse o tempo. – Ela é do Clã azul e eu do Vermelho.

- Clã? De que? – perguntou o outro interessado.

- Você não ia querer saber. – disse Cris dando outro tapa na mão do rapaz.

- Ai, isso queima. – disse ele.

- Sua mão está congelada. – disse o outro.

- Uma coisinha que consegui do meu namorado. – disse Cris.

Antes que ele retrucasse os dois rapazes chegaram.

- Oi amor. – disse Harry dando um beijo na Gina, ignorando completamente os rapazes. – gostou de algo?

- Quem é você? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Harry Potter. – respondeu o moreno, o que fez o rapaz dar um passo para trás, quando notou a cicatriz.

- Nela o cabelo azul fica legal. – disse o segundo rapaz para Logan. – Mas em você, fica ridículo.

- Ainda bem que sua opinião não conta. – disse o brasileiro.

- Eu acho muito sexy. – disse Cris. – E mostra para todos como ele é poderoso e todo meu.

- Poderoso? Duvido. – disse o rapaz.

Logan nada falou, apenas olhou nos olhos dele, e deixou a amostra sua espada.

O rapaz ao ver os olhos bestiais, agarrou o amigo e saiu correndo.

- Foi algo que eu disse? – perguntou Logan.

- Deixa de ser besta, rapaz. – disse Gina.

- E meio difícil. – disse ele.

- Isso tudo é ciúmes? – perguntou Cris.

- Com meninas bonitas como vocês. Sempre. – disse Harry. – Não que sejam necessários.

* * *

N/A :

Desculpem a demora, mas tive alguns problemas com Computador e só agora pude postar.

Mago Merlin


	82. Próxima Missão: Expresso Hogwarts

Capítulo 82 – Próxima Missão: Expresso Hogwarts.

Os preparativos para a viagem para Hogwarts sempre são tumultuados, cansativos e para quem não está participando divertido.

Desta vez não foi diferente. Decidiram fazer a casa dos Black como ponto de encontro e assim seguir para a estação.

Aos poucos a casa foi ficando cheia. Primeiro chegou Tiago, Lílian, Cris e Harry. E com eles, Logan e Dani, que estavam hospedados na casa deles. Fernanda não apreciou o fato de Rafael não estar com eles, mas o caçador precisava estar em Hogsmeade antes para não levantar suspeitas.

Depois chegaram Remo, Tony e uma atrapalhada Tonks.

- Não sei por que você insiste me manter esse porta-guarda-chuva aqui. – disse a auror ajeitando a peça depois de trombar com ela.

- Para ver se um dia você consegue desviar. – disse Sirius.

- Se um dia você encontrar apenas cinzas dele, não me culpe. – disse a metamorfomaga.

- Isso seria um favor. – disse Mary. – Essa casa parece que não quer ser ajeitada.

- Mamãe com certeza achou que alguém poderia querer roubar suas preciosidades. – disse Sirius. – Eu juro que já botei tudo isso no sótão.

- Mamãe mandou o elfo colocar magia neles. – disse Régulos. – Nem adiantar tentar tirar.

Logo depois, chegaram quem faltava. Molly com Gina, Rony e Mione.

- Mel já está no trem. – disse Tiago. – Frank e Alice vão cuidar de Neville e Luna. Acho melhor partirmos logo. Imprevistos podem aparecer.

Eles seguiram em pequenos grupos para fora da casa. Uma casa bruxa no meio de uma vizinhança trouxa requeria isso. Mesmo não havendo ninguém a vista.

A caminhada foi tranquila, a não ser pelo incontrolável desejo por pipocas doce que assolou Tonks no meio do caminho. O que causou um pequeno desvio. Mas no final todos estavam com um saco com as incontáveis bolinhas amorfas.

Alguns quarteirões da estação, aconteceu algo inesperado.

- AH NÃO! – exclamaram Tiago, Harry e Logan ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah não, digo eu. – falou Sirius. – Já cansei de vocês vendo coisas do futuro. Nem mesmo um passeio de trem passa batido.

- Já devia ter acostumado, Sirius. – disse Lílian. – Mas o que aconteceu?

- Repórteres. – disse Tiago.

- Na estação. – disse Harry.

- Mais precisamente na Plataforma 9 e1/2. – desta vez foi Logan.

- O que eles querem? – perguntou Remo.

- Muito longe para ler mentes. – disse Tiago em tom sarcástico. – São muitos, podem querer coisas diferentes, não dá pra prever.

- Vocês podem escolher. – disse Dani, que tinha poderes premonitórios maiores que os dos três. – Uma entrevista com três dos dez melhores aurores, segundo o ranking divulgado recentemente. Bem se considerarmos Mel, Frank e Alice são seis. Ou quem sabe foto da sétima colocada na lista das cinquenta jogadoras mais sexy da metade do século. Tem também o interesse pela medibruxa que desenvolveu dois estudos dos mais lidos no último ano. Há aqueles interessados em Harry Potter, que é sempre uma boa matéria, assim como sua namorada. E também houve um vazamento no ministério, e descobriram que o caçador tem o cabelo azul. Até então a identidade do Caçador em Hogwarts era conhecida pelo ministro, alguns figurões, aurores e o pessoal de Hogwarts.

Quando cada um era citado, gemia de desgosto.

- E para melhorar tudo, todos entraram juntos na plataforma. – disse Flavia.

- Poderíamos usar disfarces. – disse Rony.

- Uma boa ideia. – disse Logan. – O problema é mudar a cor do meu cabelo.

- Mudar a cor do cabelo é a solução. – disse Gina. – Obviamente não o dele.

- Se todos os homens a entrar na plataforma tiverem os cabelos azuis, e as mulheres vermelhos disfarçaremos não só a mim e o Logan, como a todos. – disse Cris.

- Isso pode funcionar. – disse Lílian. – Agora se Sirius e Tiago tiverem barbas, e os cabelos no mesmo corte, podem parecer irmãos. E se eu e Mary colocarmos óculos escuros estaremos irreconhecíveis no meio do povo.

- Ninguém mexe no meu cabelo. – disse Sirius.

- É só um feitiço, pai. – disse Fernanda. – no trem é só desfazer.

- Mas o Harry e visível, de qualquer jeito. – disse Mione.

- Só se for visto. – disse Remo. – Ele e a Gina podem entrar por baixo da capa, depois que a confusão tiver começado.

- Se eu entrar com os óculos do Pontas, ninguém me reconhecerá. Sou diferente o suficiente para que não pensem que sou ele. – disse Remo. Serão dois cegos, mas tudo bem.

- Mesmo assim alguém pode reconhecer a Cris. – disse Molly.

- Não se não puderem nos ver. – disse Logan tirando um frasco do bolso com a marca da loja dos gêmeos. – Pó escurecedor Peruano. Assim que todos estiverem no trem, eu jogo isso e entro com Cris.

- Mas como você enxergará? – perguntou Tony. – Muitas pessoas ficaram confusas no escuro.

- Isso é magia. – disse o brasileiro. – Logo não me afetará na plataforma. E quando tiver quase entrando a Dani pode recolher tudo. Assim ficamos o menor tempo possível com ele.

- Mas como ela saberá? – perguntou Mary. – Ela é afetada por magia. Ou ela tem o poder de ver no escuro.

- Ela está com esse poder. – disse Logan, sem mais explicações.

- Bom, acho que será melhor que eu entre com Mione e Rony primeiro. – disse Molly. – Depois entram Remo, Tony e Dani. Harry e Gina entram depois, e terão tempo para desviar e entrar no trem antes de tudo ficar escuro. Depois entram Sirius e Tiago, que pareceram irmãos com Lílian, Mary, Fernanda e Flavia. Só restaram Logan e Cris. Tonks pode entrar a qualquer hora, e com qualquer rosto.

- Que tal eu entrar como uma criança birrenta. – disse ela diminuindo de tamanho, agora parecia que ela não tinha idade para entrar em Hogwarts.

- Perfeito. – disse Sirius.

Assim que chegaram a estação, os aurores se puseram a colocar em pratica o plano, realizando o feitiço de mudança de cor, e por iniciativa de Tonks, as pessoas que já estavam na plataforma também sentiria a mudança, o que facilitaria o disfarce e caso alguém reconhecesse um deles, seria fácil despistar.

O primeiro grupo entrou na plataforma, e alguns flashes foram visto.

- Não são eles. – disse alguém.

- Hum, legal. – disse Rony. – Novas cores de cabelo. Deve ser obra dos Gêmeos Weasley.

- Fantástico. – disse Mione entrando no clima. – Será que tem outras cores. Vou mandar uma coruja para eles.

- Esses meninos têm uma criatividade espetacular. – disse Molly recebendo olhares incrédulos dos dois, e falando só para eles ouvirem. – O que foi? Eles são meus filhos também e não é só porque eles não seguiram a carreira que eu queria que eu não posso fazer uma propaganda para eles.

* * *

Alguns minutos depois entraram o segundo grupo. Eles não foram incomodados, já que Dani claramente era uma menina mais nova que Cris. Mas mesmo assim receberam muitos olhares estranhos.

- O que foi? – perguntou Remo. – Se for a cor dos meus cabelos, deviam olhar pro de vocês. Estamos todos iguais.

Os repórteres realmente não tinham percebido isso, pensaram que somente os admitidos na plataforma eram modificados.

Alguns começaram a lamentar, outros a zombar uns dos outros. Um grupo já planejava a entrevista com os gêmeos.

- É sempre bom ser Maroto. – comentou Remo, longe dos ouvidos deles.

Harry e Gina aproveitaram que os repórteres se distraíram e entraram. Foi um pouco complicado, pois tinham que evitar esbarrar em alguém, e muitas vezes um caminho que se faz visível e impossível quando se está invisível. Ainda mais que a proximidade entre eles era uma grande distração.

- Estamos aqui. – disse Gina ao lado da Molly para deixá-la menos preocupada.

Só se revelaram quando já estavam na cabine.

* * *

Como os cabelos parecidos e barba, Tiago e Sirius estavam quase idênticos, a maior diferença eram os olhos. Mary e Lílian deram um jeito de estarem bem parecidas também. E com Fernanda e Flavia com eles, mais pareciam que estavam perto de um espelho.

O efeito só se perdia com Tonks fazendo birra ao lado deles.

- Eu quero ir para Hogwarts. – dizia ela.

- Em dois anos, querida. – disse Lílian. – Já te disse isso em casa.

- Mas elas tão indo de novo e eu nunca fui. – disse a menininha.

Os reportes não prestaram atenção neles. Não tinham nenhuma semelhança com os alvos.

E como ainda estavam preocupados com a mudança dos cabelos, com a presença dos repórteres e estes com a chegada de qualquer um. Ninguém reparou que somente Molly permanecia fora do trem.

Quando Tiago, o último do grupo entrou no trem uma nuvem escura tomou conta de todo o lugar, com exceção do próprio trem.

- O trem é encantado para não permitir que nada assim entre. – disse Mione. – Foi uma medida colocada depois da Segunda Grande Guerra dos trouxas. Evitava principalmente fumaça dos incêndios aqui de Londres. Mas acho que não impede se o pó for lançado de dentro.

Muitas pessoas gritaram, outras choraram, e muitos gritos de pessoas perdidas foram ouvidos.

Tiago se aproximou da janela e a abriu.

- O que você está aprontando, Potter? – perguntou Lílian.

- Uma surpresinha para nossos amigos bisbilhoteiros. – disse ele.

Pouco depois, foi a vez de Dani ir para a janela.

- Eles estão chegando. – disse ela, 'aspirando' a nuvem com a mão.

Todos olharam para fora para ver a surpresa de Tiago. Balões com água pairavam sobre a concentração dos repórteres. E assim que alguém percebeu os objetos ali, despencaram sobre eles.

- Vocês já foram mais criativos. – disse Mary. – Vocês usaram isso contra os sonserinos no nosso quinto ano.

- Aquela vez não foi só água. – disse Sirius.

- E aqui a intenção era irritar. – disse Remo.

- O que vocês usaram? – perguntou Tonks.

- Poderiam tentar usar Água Oxigenada. – disse Logan da porta. – Ela reage do mesmo jeito a magia como ao sol.

* * *

Logan assim que viu o sogro entrando na plataforma, liberou o pó. Não esperou que a confusão começasse. E entrou na plataforma. Ele estava com Pumyra, em seus braços, outro motivo pelo qual ele poderia ser facilmente reconhecido. Sorte que Vênus estava com Rafael, já em Hogsmeade.

Ele facilmente desviava de todos os que estavam na plataforma. Ele não tinha a mesma preocupação de Harry de não precisar se encostar em ninguém. Era até melhor para criar um pouco mais de caos.

Claro que ele parou para ajudar uma menininha de cinco anos que estava perdida da mãe. Que estava apenas a dois passos atrás dela, mas de costas para a menina.

- Alguém resolveu aprontar. – disse Logan apontando para os balões que surgiram sobre os repórteres.

- Deve ter sido o meu pai, ou o tio Almofadinhas, ou a Gina. – respondeu Cris.

Mais a frente, viram um menino do segundo ano com medo do escuro, mas nada puderam fazer para ajudar.

Logo entraram no trem e viram a nuvem ser sugada.

- O que vocês usaram? – eles ouviram Tonks perguntar.

- Poderiam tentar usar Água Oxigenada. – disse Logan da porta. – Ela reage do mesmo jeito a magia como ao sol.

- Quer dizer que vamos ter muitos repórteres loiros agora? – disse Lílian.

Poucos entenderam a brincadeira, então a ruiva explicou.

- Eu queria ver. – disse Sirius com biquinho.

- Ainda terá a chance. – disse Tiago sério. – E provável que eles sigam até Hogsmeade para tentar de novo. Onde será mais fácil somos os únicos adultos a sair do trem.

- Isso se sairmos do trem. – disse Lílian, com o sorriso maroto que viu por anos no marido. – Podemos simplesmente aparatar para o castelo.

- Além de linda e inteligente, tem um pensamento Maroto. – disse Tiago. – E por isso que eu amo essa mulher.

Lílian corou com os elogios.

* * *

A viagem começou tranquila. Antes do trem partir, Neville e Luna se juntaram a eles. Mas a cabine, mesmo aumentada por magia, não ficou lotada. Os adultos saíram para realizar as suas funções, enquanto Mione e Tony que haviam sido nomeados monitores-chefes foram realizar a reunião com os outros monitores.

Na metade da viagem, Draco resolveu fazer sua visita para eles.

- Deviam cuidar melhor da limpeza deste trem. – disse ele. – Aqui só tem lixo.

- Concordo com você. – disse Logan aparecendo atrás dele, voltando do banheiro. – Vou resolver isso agora.

Ele pegou Malfoy pelo cinto e pela parte de trás da gola e o levantou, tirando da cabine.

- Volto Logo. – disse Logan.

Minutos depois aparece Mel na cabine.

- Vocês sabem por que tem um aluno jogado numa cesta de lixo? – perguntou ela.

- Lixo deve ficar no lixo. – disse Cris.

- Sabia que era coisa de vocês. – disse a auror.

- Ele poderia passar a viagem toda por lá. – disse Luna.

- Eu ofereci a minha ajuda, mas supostamente ele não quer nenhum traidor do sangue encostando nele. – disse Mel de forma divertida. – aparentemente seus amigos acharam que terão uma viagem melhor com ele onde está.

Quando já era possível avistar Hogsmeade, Remo e Lílian voltaram para a cabine dos Filhotes de Maroto.

- Pontas, Almofadinhas, Tonks e Mel ficaram para ajudar no desembarque. – disse Remo. – Depois o Pontas levam eles para Hogwarts.

Então o grupo se dividiu para encostar em um dos que poderiam levar eles para fora. Harry, Cris, Logan ou Dani.

- Queria mesmo saber o que vocês fariam para escapar dos repórteres. – disse Minerva quando eles apareceram no Hall de entrada. – Podiam ter me avisado.

- Desculpa, Tia Mimi. – disse Harry. – Achamos que não teria problema.

- Os outros farão o mesmo. – disse Lílian, antes que todos fossem para o salão principal.


	83. Coisas da Vida

Capítulo 83 – Coisas da Vida

Os repórteres foram logo esquecidos. Principalmente que nenhuma reportagem foi realizada. Mas também os eventos de cada um nas férias são mais importantes que descobrir por que eles estavam nas plataformas.

Logan foi questionado por algumas pessoas, já que todos os homens ficaram com cabelos iguais ao dele. Mas desta vez ele respondeu todas as perguntas, só que em português, o que fez com que parassem de perguntar.

- Se não gostam da resposta, por que perguntam? – questionou ele quando um lufalufa saiu revoltado quando ele respondeu uma de suas perguntas. – eu estou dizendo a verdade.

- Eles acharam que seria algo interessante, não uma aula de línguas. – respondeu Cris, fazendo o menino dar de ombros.

- Eles nunca me pediram para responder em Inglês.

Mas o começo das aulas fez com que a rotina voltasse ao normal, e todos esquecessem essa história. Todos com exceção de Dumbledore, que ainda recebia corujas tentando uma entrevista com qualquer um.

* * *

Para a turma do último ano, a situação era quase desesperadora. As matérias eram as mais difíceis e desgastantes. Sem contar as revisões dos outros seis anos de estudos.

O que compensava um pouco era que estavam todos juntos, e o sexto ano não era muito mais leve, o que fazia com que a turma passasse horas na biblioteca ou na sala precisa.

Harry não tinha dificuldades nas matérias. Mas tinha que estar na media das turmas. Uma vez que desde o ano anterior as turmas tinham componentes de todas as casas, e agora algumas pessoas que querem tirar notas melhores no NIEMs.

- Eu não aguento mais. – disse Gina. – Se algum professor falar mais uma vez em NIEMs, vou sair da sala.

- Deixa para ver o sétimo ano. – disse Harry. – de três palavras dos professores cinco são NIEMs.

- Nos fizemos as contas, tia Mimi é a que mais fala. – disse Fernanda. – até agora foram 57 vezes, isso só em uma semana de aula.

- Tia Lílian é a que menos fala, foram só 5. – disse Flávia. – mas somando com o resto enche o saco.

- Vocês se acostumam. – disse Mione.

- Eu ainda não me acostumei. – disse Rony. – Mas é melhor ignorar e fazer tudo certo para não ter que ouvir sermões.

- Aprendeu bem, maninho. – disse Gina.

- Claro, se ele fizesse algo de errado, recebia um dos professores e um da Mione.

Todos riram de ruivo, que dizia que não era verdade.

* * *

Mas tinha uma coisa que deixou todos mais cansados. Os Marotos resolveram que deveriam intensificar os treinos com armas e magia para combater os demônios.

- Mas eles não dão nenhum sinal a algum tempo. – disse Neville depois de se esquivar de uma série complicada com a espada.

- Isso é mais preocupante que se eles atacassem sempre. – disse Mel. – Eles estão planejando algo grande.

- Demônios são mestres em armadilhas. – disse Rafael. – eles têm vida longa, então podem planejar seus passos com cuidado e agir no momento certo.

- Mas os comensais não. – disse Luna.

- Vocês viram o que aconteceu quando eles tentaram algo. – disse Tiago. – Não duvido que tenha sido ideia de algum deles o showzinho na estação.

- Eles só não contavam com os Marotos. – disse Sirius.

- Que eu me lembre, os marotos quase não deram palpite. – disse Mary.

Sirius ia responder, mas foi interrompido pela porta que subitamente abriu.

- Eu vi, Lupin. – dizia Tonks enfurecida. – Ninguém me contou, eu vi como você olhava para aquela menina.

- Eu não estava olhando pra ela. – disse Lupin. – Ela é uma aluna. Não tenho culpa de alguns adolescentes sentirem algo pelos seus professores.

- Não me venha com essa. – disse a metamorfomaga saindo da sala.

- Eu não entendo essa mulher. – disse o lobisomem. – De manhã estava toda manhosa, mal consegui sair da cama, agora isso. O cabelo dela não para de mudar. O que me falta, ela voltar chorosa me pedindo desculpas.

- Não se preocupe, Remo. Não é nada com você. – disse Mary.

- Vamos conversar com ela. – disse Lílian. – Sei o que está acontecendo com ela.

- Um dia vou conseguir entender as mulheres? – perguntou Remo ao ver todas as duas saindo.

- Nem Merlin conseguiu. – disse Logan.

* * *

Remo não viu mais Tonks aquele dia. Pelo que parecia ela dormiria no quarto reservado da enfermaria com Lílian. O que não acalmou o maroto. Mas ele teve que dar suas aulas normalmente.

- Sei que alguns de vocês já conhecem o feitiço Patrono. – disse ele. – e não foi por ter mandado vocês fazerem uma redação sobre isso. Hoje testaremos se vocês conseguem produzir um.

Harry gemeu. Mas fingiu tentar como todos.

Mas uma pessoa não se mexeu. Mas na excitação de todos, apenas o professor percebeu. Bem o fato de que ele sempre estava no fundo da sala, ajudou a isso.

- Você nunca foi de esconder suas habilidades. – disse Remo. – Já temos muita fumaça prateada pela sala.

- Infelizmente, esse é um feitiço que não consigo. – Disse Logan. – Dementadores não são tão diferentes dos demônios assim. Os próprios demônios os veem como bichinhos de estimação. Bom, sou parte demônio, não tem como criar algo tão puro quanto um Patrono, ainda mais um Dourado.

- Mas como você faz para se livrar deles? – perguntou Remo, preocupado que eles poderiam usar isso para atacar as ruivas.

- Eu tenho meus meios. – disse ele mostrando os punhos salientes. – E por ser parte demônio e possuir uma barreira na minha mente, eles não me afetam.

- Hum. Como consigo uma destas.

- Seus amigos não vão gostar de te visitar na casa dos gritos.

- Como se isso fosse impedir aqueles loucos.

* * *

Harry entrou na biblioteca, mas não foi para pesquisar nada. Ele estava atrás de uma ruiva.

- Boa tarde, senhoritas. – disse ele ao ver as meninas em uma mesa. – Posso pegar a Gina emprestada, por um tempinho.

- Pode. – disse Cris. – Ela já está começando a reclamar.

- Ei. – disse Gina. – As gêmeas estão reclamando desde que chegamos.

- Leva ela logo, Harry. – disse Fernanda.

- Devolve ela em dois anos. – disse Flávia. – Se possível manda o Tony no lugar dela.

Os dois saíram diretamente para os jardins.

- Achei que ia enlouquecer lá dentro. – falou ela depois que eles conseguiram recuperar o folego, após um longo beijo. – Estava mesmo precisando de uma distração.

- Agora eu sou uma distração. – disse ele fingindo uma falsa raiva.

- Claro que não, seu bobo. – disse ela.

- Ah, bom. Sendo assim, você merece um premio. – disse ele tirando um pedaço de bolo da mochila.

- Depois ninguém pode me culpar se te prender debaixo da minha cama.

- Só debaixo? – perguntou ele a fazendo corar.

* * *

- Tonks, eu quero saber o que está acontecendo com você? – perguntou Remo depois que ela saiu do banheiro.

Estavam todos no quarto dos aurores, e logo ficaram em silencio para ver o que estava acontecendo. Sirius precisou de uma ajudinha de Mary, que lançou um feitiço silenciador nele e mexeu os lábios formando claramente a palavra "Fenrir".

- Estou grávida. – disse ela.

- Grávida? – disse ele depois de alguns segundos. – Achei que fosse algo grave.

Ele deu um beijo nela.

- Eu vou ser o padrinho. – disseram Tiago e Sirius, que tinha se livrado do feitiço, ao mesmo tempo.

- Nada disso. – foi Tonks que falou. – O padrinho será o Harry. Ele é quem ajudou a gente, ele merece.

- Cuida bem do meu irmãozinho. – disse Tony.


	84. Declaração de Guerra

Capítulo 84 – Declaração da Guerra.

Neville estava jogando todo o conteúdo de seu malão para fora. Procurava algo ali, mesmo tendo certeza de que não guardara ali.

- O que tanto procura, Neville? – perguntou Simas. – tenho certeza de que agora posso te falar tudo que tem ai dentro.

- Estou procurando o Lembrol que minha avó me deu quando entrei em Hogwarts. – disse o menino.

- Lembrol?- disse Dino. – aquele negócio que avisa que você perdeu alguma coisa? Pra que você precisa de um destes, que eu saiba você pode ser um pouco desastrado, mas não a ponto de precisar de um destes.

- Vovó achou que seria útil. – respondeu Neville. – Apesar de não ser como ela acreditou que fosse, ele é.

- Como? - perguntou Rony que começou a procurar pelas suas coisas.

Naquele quartos os objetos pareciam ter vida própria e acabam aparecendo dentro do malão de outra pessoa.

- Ele me ajuda a concentrar. Fico olhando para a fumacinha dentro dele, e perco o interesse no resto. – disse Neville.

- Onde foi a última vez que você a viu? – perguntou Harry, que também procurava.

- Foi na biblioteca. – disse ele. – Lembro bem de ter guardado junto com a pena e o tintureiro, mas quando fui pegar tudo na aula de Transfiguração, depois do almoço, não estava mais ali.

- Podemos procurar na Biblioteca e na sala da Tia Mimi. – disse o moreno. – Se não acharmos perguntamos para os elfos.

- A única coisa que não dá pra lembrar de procurar é o próprio Lembrol. – disse Neville colocando suas coisas de volta no malão.

* * *

O jantar ocorria normalmente. O time de quadribol da Grifinória comia vestido para o treino que acabara a pouco, e todos, por sugestão de Rony, foram comer antes mesmo de se trocarem.

Harry preferia treinar antes do jantar. Assim todos teriam mais tempo para fazer suas outras atividades.

Ele havia realizado os testes no meio da segunda semana de aula, e Demelza Robins foi a escolhida para a vaga de Katie, e um aluno do segundo ano para o time reserva.

Todos estavam empolgados. Mas uma cena incomum fez com que o salão ficasse em silêncio.

Uma enorme coruja com as penas totalmente pretas entrou. Não era normal receber corujas naquele horário. Ela pousou na mesa dos professores, em frente de Tiago. Deixou um disco de metal ali, e para surpresa de todos desapareceu na frente de todos.

O maroto esticou a mão para tocar no objeto, mas foi impedido quando uma caixa surgiu envolvendo o disco. Surpreso ele tirou a mão rapidamente.

- "Seria melhor não tocar nisso aqui, na frente de tanta gente". – Tiago escutou alguém falando em sua mente. Custou apenas um segundo para identificar que era Logan, pois nunca haviam se comunicado assim antes. Ele geralmente falava com Cris ou Lílian. Mas só fez isso, pois era o único presente que não tinha uma cara curiosa. Estava com o olhar bestial, e se levantasse os lábios dele, Tiago juraria que encontraria presas de ouro branco.

- Muito engraçado, Sirius. – disse ele para o moreno ao seu lado. – agora vai acontecer o que? Vai aparecer outra caixa?

Tiago esticou a mão para frente, e uma caixa semelhante a uma pirâmide apareceu ali.

Sirius percebeu que ele não usou o seu apelido, portanto a coisa era séria. Os Marotos e os Filhotes perceberam isso também.

- Achei muito engraçado. Uma pena que você descobriu antes. – disse ele, fingindo passar a varinha em cima desativando o que quer que havia ali. – Mas você vai ter que se esforçar para desativar as outras.

Logo as conversas recomeçaram. Alguns tentando imaginar que magias eram aquelas, outros já planejando como usar uma ideia parecida.

- Quero todos na minha sala. – disse Dumbledore assim que perceberam que ninguém mais prestava atenção na mesa dos professores.

Logo após os Filhotes de Marotos saírem, Dumbledore, Minerva e Filius saíram também, para arrumarem a sala, segundo o diretor.

Mas qual não foi a surpresa de Dumbledore, quando já estavam todos acomodados em sua sala, com duas cadeiras preparadas para os outros professores, além da sua própria. E o disco de metal sobre a sua mesa.

- Mas como...? – perguntou ele.

- Ora, Alvo. – disse Minerva. – Esses são os Marotos e seus filhos, acha mesmo que eles não sabem os melhores caminhos para qualquer lugar deste castelo.

Alguns diretores antigos em seus quadros olharam para o atual como se dissessem que ele devia saber disso, ou que ele devia ter tomado providências no começo para evitar isso.

- Pelo semblante de vocês, devo supor que quem enviou esse disco foram os comensais. – disse ele.

- Na verdade foram os demônios. – disse Logan. – Animais das sombras, como são conhecidos os com aparências como aquelas, são comuns nos confins da Terra. Mas poucos têm controle sobre eles. Em ambientes claros, são utilizados como mensageiras como as nossas aves. No território deles, são utilizadas para outras coisas também.

- Eles tentaram gerar pânico com ele. – disse Filius.

- Não precisamente, já que são poucos os que conhecem esses animais. – disse Tiago. – Nós acabamos de conhecer.

- Se a guerra fosse mais aberta, sim. – disse Logan. – Essa foi a forma que eles descobriram de ultrapassar as proteções do castelo. Acho melhor escutarmos o que eles têm a dizer. Esse disco é a mensagem.

Tiago se adiantou e tocou o disco.

Uma figura translucida apareceu, o que fez Mione soltar um murmúrio "Holograma". Logan bufou. A figura estava usando uma capa com capuz, diferente daquelas usadas pelos comensais. Parecendo mais de um camponês que se refugiava da chuva.

"_Sou Demogorgon, O príncipe dos demônios. Venho anunciar que logo começaremos uma guerra. Não existe um só inimigo que eu tema. Nenhum humano é páreo para mim. Suas pequenas vitórias foram fruto da mente pequena daqueles que seguiam o fracote que tinha medo do próprio nome. Esse é o primeiro anuncio, logo estaremos ativos e temidos." _

- Além de quadrinhos, eles agora veem filmes. – disse Dani.

- Deixemos Star Wars para depois. – disse Lílian, a única que entendeu a referencia. – Por mais que ele pareça com Lorde Ducan. Pensei que alguém que se denomina príncipe dos demônios ficasse presos nas barreiras.

- Existem duas formas de se ultrapassar essas barreiras. – disse Logan, já que era o único com tal conhecimento. – uma é o alinhamento de brechas que se formaram nelas. Mas são muito raras, difíceis de serem ultrapassadas, e com grande briga por elas. Demônios de menor poder conseguem. Ou por invocação. A maior parte dos demônios que enfrentamos está nesta categoria. Demogorgon está nesta categoria, mas como ele possui grande poder, somente alguém com poder maior que o dele poderia fazer isso. Então ele se mantem em simbiose com o seu invocador. Por isso a capa. Os dois dividem o corpo e assim a aparência, metade do corpo de humano e metade demoníaca. Nenhum dos dois fica feliz com isso.

- Isso é a declaração de Guerra. – afirmou Tonks.

- Infelizmente. – disse Dani. – Eles preferem que tenhamos medo deles, aumentando o seu poder.

- Medo era a principal arma de Voldemort. – disse Lílian. – Até que apareceu alguém que não tinha medo dele.

Alguns olharam discretamente para Harry.

- Isso não importa. – disse Minerva. – Agora temos que nos preparar.

- A escola está segura. – disse Logan. – O único demônio que entra nesta escola sou eu. Isso por que as proteções tem meu sangue. Mas essa guerra não será apenas contra a gente. A intensão é uma guerra contra os anjos os forçando a descer dos céus. E com isso eles tentaram uma guerra bruxa. E assim abrir as barreiras.

- Enchendo o mundo com demônios sedentos de vingança. – disse Mary. – Maravilha.

Logo os alunos foram retirados da sala, para que eles pudessem planejar, uma vez que eles teriam que continuar com sua vida normal. Logan, Dani e Cris, que brigou com todos, ficaram.

* * *

Coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer pelo mundo. Aparentemente a Guerra contra os bruxos não se limitaria somente ao Reino Unido, ou Europa como anteriormente. Tsunamis no pacifico, vulcões por todo lado, museus roubados por sombras.

Apesar de muita coisa acontecendo, ninguém conseguia ligar isso aos demônios, uma vez que eles ainda não fizeram uma aparição pública convincente, e muitos não acreditavam na existência deles.

Portanto dentro do castelo as coisas continuavam de mesma forma. Somente os treinos com os caçadores se intensificaram. Muitas vezes com as presenças dos Weasley que já tinha se formado, Frank, Alice e Rafael.

Coisas banais eram discutidas nas rodas de conversas dos alunos. Aparentemente ninguém mais se lembrava da coruja que se transformou em fumaça.

Agora havia um novo mistério envolvendo os alunos. Algumas coisas começaram a desaparecer. No começo coisas de pequeno valor, que as pessoas nem se importavam em perder, pois era normal perder. Um tintureiro vazio, uma presilha de cabelo, uma pena colorida. Sempre algo com determinado brilho.

Mas algumas pessoas começaram a perceber que coisas mais valiosas começaram a desaparecer.

- Encontramos uma das caixas de bolas de quabribol arrombada. – disse alguém do time da Lufa-lufa, quando aparecia para o café, para alguém da Corvinal. – Sumiu o Pomo.

- O time da grifinória tinha treinado antes, e dizem que Logan visitou o vestiário. – replicou a menina. – Queria que meu namorado me visitasse também.

Joias começaram a sumir também, mas juntamente com as outras coisas. Ninguém conseguia ver nada, mas as suspeitas começaram. Feitiços foram colocados nas mochilas, malões, armários.

Filch passou a patrulhar mais os corredores. Mas nem ele, nem sua gata conseguiam ver nada.

Somente a Gata de Fogo do brasileiro que parecia ter adquirido o habito de passear pelo castelo sem seu dono.


	85. Caçada ao Caçador

Capítulo 85 - Caçada ao Caçador.

A onda de sumiços de coisas permanecia. Muitos enfeitiçavam seus pertences a fim de evitar que outros alunos mexessem neles. O que causava uma certa confusão quando os pertences eram emprestados e a magia neles era ativada.

As coisas começaram a ficar estranhas quando começaram a suspeitar de roubo. E o principal suspeito era Logan.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou Camila Watson, uma colega de quarto de Gina, Cris e das gêmeas.

- Ele quem? – perguntou Mione.

Os Filhotes de Marotos da Grifinória estavam reunidos em frente à lareira.

- Não estou falando com você Granger. – disse a menina. – Estou falando com a Potter. Onde está o ladrão do seu namorado?

- Eu só tenho um namorado. E ele não é um ladrão. – disse Cris se levantando e encarando a colega.

- É sim. – disse ela. – Minha presilha de cabelo sumiu depois que ele entrou no nosso quarto.

- Como se ele precisasse disso. – falou a ruiva. – ele nem mesmo chegou perto das suas coisas. Foi só coincidência ele ter passado por lá, antes de você descobrir isso. Você não usava aquela porcaria a dias, e sempre mantinha na sua mochila, qualquer um poderia ter mexido nela, já que você sempre larga as suas coisas na biblioteca e vai se agarrar com o seu namorado na sala ao lado.

- Foi ele. Eu sei. – disse Watson.

- Prova. – disse Cris.

A menina deu um passo para trás.

- Você ainda vai se arrepender de namorar um caçador. – disse Camila. – E ele que não se atreva a entrar no meu quarto de novo.

- Como se ele tivesse medo de uma bruxinha como você. – retrucou a ruiva. – Sempre que tem um boato que estamos brigados, você é uma primeira a tentar consolar o Logan. E agora vem com essa. Não se preocupe, não vai ser necessário que ele entre no seu quarto. A partir de agora vou para um quarto exclusivo. Não só eu como as meninas, para não ter que dividir o quarto com você mais. Mione você vai junto, sei que não suporta mais a Lilá e Parvati.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. – disse a Watson. – Dumbledore e McGonagall nunca vão permitir isso.

- Duvida? Vá olhar.

Todas as meninas que estavam no salão comunal correram para os dormitórios. E puderam constatar que o quarto onde ficavam as meninas do sexto ano, agora estava com apenas três camas, e estava bem menor. E uma nova porta apareceu ali, e tinha uma placa em ouro. "Apenas Filhotas de Marotos" e nenhuma menina pode entrar.

Enquanto isso, no salão os filhotes de marotos nem se mexeram.

- Pode me explicar essa de Logan estar no seu quarto. – disse Mione.

- Precisa? – disse Flavia num tom malicioso, bem parecido com o do pai.

- Ele foi me ajudar com o presente do Tio Aluado. – disse a ruiva como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. – Não queria que ninguém visse, e como ele pode ir para qualquer canto, foi natural ele ir lá. E se fosse para o que vocês estão pensando, a gente ia para o quarto dele, e não ficaria perto das fofoqueiras deste castelo.

-"Quarto novo?" – perguntou Harry pela mente.

- "Elas já tavam me enchendo. E você não é o único herdeiro do castelo." – respondeu ela.

* * *

Aparentemente todos começaram a suspeitar de Logan, mesmo depois de tudo isso. Não que o caçador se importasse com isso. Sua vida não mudou por causa disso. Ele estava mais que acostumado com todos olhando para ele, sempre foi assim e seria até completar seu destino.

Mas ninguém ousava acusar o menino formalmente, eram apenas boatos que se espalhavam. Até mesmo Malfoy que havia recuperado algum prestígio na sua casa se colocava no seu caminho.

Obviamente, o brasileiro usava isso ao seu favor, andando o máximo possível pelos corredores, usando a biblioteca ao invés da Sala Precisa, visitando os poucos amigos que tinha, em seus salões comunais, os poucos que não desconfiavam dele, e eram da turma da Dani.

Harry e Gina estavam na biblioteca. Eles apareciam por lá para dar a sensação de que eram alunos normais, e ninguém ficar criando novos boatos sobre eles. Foi quando Logan entrou e cumprimentou os dois, andando até uma das fileiras mais afastadas.

- Ele não facilita. – disse Harry.

- Queria o que? Se ele não abaixou a cabeça nem para os demônios quando era mais que apenas um bebê, acha mesmo que ele ia deixar que alguns adolescentes estúpidos o afetassem? – respondeu Gina num tom divertido.

- Não, mas ele não precisava se expor tanto. Como as pessoas vão perceber que ele não tem nada com isso?

- Parece que é uma técnica trouxa. – disse a ruiva, e percebendo a cara dele continuou. – Perguntei a sua mãe, ela disse que ele está tentando forçar o verdadeiro criminoso a se tornar arrogante e cometer um erro.

- Ou ele quer que todos pensem que é ele, para quando ele pegar o culpado, todos terem que reconhecer que estavam errados.

- Pode ser. – disse a ruiva.

Numa mesa perto uma menina começa a procurar por algo.

- Alguém viu a minha pulseira? – disse a garota. – Eu tirei para poder escrever.

- Não. – disse outra menina do grupo.

- Eu juro que estava aqui. – disse a primeira.

Foi neste momento que Logan volta do fundo da biblioteca com um livro, que Harry não identificou a língua. Todos na mesa do lado olharam para ele.

- Você viu? – perguntou a menina da pulseira perdida.

- Um brilho dourado no pulso dele? Vi. – disse alguém.

- Sempre soube que ele era o ladrão. – disse outro.

-Vamos atrás dele. – disse a primeira menina.

Todo o grupo se levantou com varinha na mão.

Harry e Gina foram juntos. Alguém precisava assegurar que Logan não ia criar esculturas de gelo com os alunos.

Para o casal não foi difícil seguir Logan, era só seguir o frio.

- Ele sabe que está sendo perseguido. – disse Harry.

- Ele é um caçador, e deve estar aborrecido por ser seguido por pessoas tão barulhentas.

O grupo e o casal encontraram Logan no meio de um corredor, por coincidência ou não, no outro lado do corredor vinham Tiago e Sirius.

- PARADO AI, LADRÃO. – disse a dona da pulseira.

Logan, claro, não parou.

- PARE, OU EU LANÇO UM FEITIÇO. – berrou a menina novamente.

- Se você estiver me convidando para um duelo, faça direito. – disse Logan, sem parar de andar.

- Devolva a minha pulseira. – disse ela.

- Eu não preciso pegar nada. – disse Logan. – Nem passei perto de você.

- Você pode usar magia. E vi um brilho no seu braço.

- Esse. – disse ele levantando o braço, e mostrando um bracelete de ouro, semelhante ao que tinha dado para Cris. – E se você não se lembra 99 por cento dos moradores do castelo podem usar magia.

- Ele está certo. – disse Tiago. – Ninguém aqui tem prova de que ele é culpado.

- Ele sempre está por perto quando as coisas somem. – disse alguém.

- Ele está por perto quando vocês descobrem que as coisas sumiram. – disse Sirius.

Murmúrios envergonhados apareceram no grupo.

- Alguém aqui tem uma acusação para ser apresentada. – disse Tiago. – Se tiver vamos ter que levar para um nível diferente, já que como todos sabem, as regras para Caçadores são diferentes, Dumbledore está de acordo.

Alguns deram passos para trás. Mas a menina que teve sua pulseira 'roubada' não desistiu.

- Eu assumo aqui. – disse Minerva, que estava mais severa que o normal. – Logan vem comigo. O resto pode ir.

O grupo saiu imediatamente, a garota saiu arrastada.

Harry e Gina acharam melhor sair também.

- Estava demorando para esse povo se revoltar. – disse a professora. – Mas não é por isso que eu estou aqui. A casa do primeiro ministro trouxa está sendo atacada. Não a oficial, mas a outra. Vocês tem que ir lá. Não você, Logan. Já tem demônios de mais por lá.

* * *

Tiago e Sirius apareceram numa casa de campo. Aparentemente o atual primeiro ministro não era um homem urbano.

A batalha estava acontecendo há algum tempo. Era possível ver algumas pessoas caídas no chão. A maioria eram seguranças trouxas do ministro, mas havia alguns aurores, comensais, e alguns amontoados de cinzas que parecia ser demônios.

- Que bom que eles deixaram alguns para nós. – disse Sirius.

- Ia ser muita desconsideração deles nos convidar para uma festa e não permitir a nossa diversão. – respondeu Tiago já sacando a espada.

Somente depois do sexto demônio decapitado e do terceiro comensal retirado de circulação e que a presença dos dois foi percebida.

- Finalmente alguém que sabe o que faz. – disse Quim, um dos poucos que usavam feitiços potentes o suficiente para segurar o avanço dos demônios. – Esses demônios não são afetados por magia. Só os seguranças fizeram algum estrago. Essas pernas de fogo são bem eficientes.

- São armas. – disse Tiago. – E nem adianta, Logan não vai ajudar nessa.

- Se foquem nos comensais, que cuidamos dos outros. – disse Sirius.

- Eles são muitos. – disse um auror novato que queria se provar. – Eu vou junto.

- Você consegue fazer isso? – perguntou Tiago criando um corrente de fogo que envolveu um demônio e o fez em pedaços.

- Não. – disse o auror.

- Então não discute. – respondeu Sirius.

Ninguém é louco para discutir com Sirius quando ele está com olhar bestial, exceto algum outro Cavaleiro do Apocalipse.

Os comensais perceberam que todos os aurores se viraram contra eles, e fugiram.

Os demônios por sua vez não tinham escolha, ainda tinha um objetivo.

- Cadê o caçador? – perguntou o mais feio dos demônios, provavelmente o que estava no comando.

- Ele tinha aula agora. – disse Sirius. – Ele é um daqueles que a obrigação vem antes da diversão.

- Acho que ele é covarde de mais para enfrentar mais que um de nós por vez. – disse o demônio.

- Você não diria isso se o conhecesse. – disse Tiago. – Ele te mataria aos pouquinhos, só para que você visse o que ele estava fazendo com o resto do seu grupinho.

- Ou ele poderia te exorcizar, sem que você nem se desse conta disso. – disse Sirius. – Mas você não vai ter esse gostinho.

O demônio olhou em volta, e viu apenas os dois marotos na sua frente.

- Eu não sei derrotado facilmente. – disse o demônio sacando uma espada pesada e com aparência sombria.

Mas isso não abalou os marotos. Que atacaram juntos. A espada era longa, e segundo Rafael era um ponto forte, pois tinha maior alcance, mas tinha uma desvantagem pela perda da velocidade. E velocidade era justamente o que se precisava para lutar com dois combatentes vigorosos como eram os dois.

Um atacava para forçar a defesa, enquanto o outro o feria. Foi Sirius quem deu o golpe final, uma estocada no coração depois que Tiago forçou uma defesa sobre a sua cabeça.

- Parece fácil quando a gente vê de fora. – disse Quim.

- Pior que eles estão mais fortes. – disse Tiago. – Pelo menos a espada não encostou em ninguém. Vou levar para nosso especialista.

- A vontade. – disse ele. – Não quero isso no ministério. Tem espiões de mais lá dentro. Pelo menos não temos repórteres trouxas aqui. Teremos menos trabalho para apagar as memórias.

* * *

Os dois aparataram de volta para a sala da Minerva. Onde já estava Lilian, Mary e Remo esperando junto com a professora e o caçador.

- Não sei por que não podemos aparatar assim? – disse Sirius. – tem que ser aquele negócio de ser exprimido e depois vomitado. Sabe de uma coisa, Eu Odeio os Potter e seus Malditos Poderes. E isso inclui você, menino de cabelo azul.

- Vinte anos e ele não muda. – disse Remo.

Depois disso, os aurores contaram o que aconteceu.

- Só não entendi o fato deles não saberem que é você o caçador. – disse Mary. – Não conheço muitas pessoas de cabelo azul.

- Caçadores tem essa tendência a ser diferentes. – disse Minerva. – Muitos gostam de pintar os cabelos. Alguns têm o cabelo colorido pelos seus poderes, como Logan aqui.

- Quando fui sequestrado, meu cabelo era loiro escuro. – disse Logan. – Ficou azul depois que passei a controlar os poderes do grifo, quando na forma humana.

- Quando foi isso? – perguntou Remo.

Ele relutou em contar, as pessoas ficavam impressionadas com essas coisas. Mas o olhar de Lilian o fez contar.

- Próximo dos seis anos. – disse ele mais pra dentro que para eles propriamente.

- Então, pode ser que eles não consideram você na profecia. – disse Lilian. – Digo a pessoa que eles acreditam que deva matar a Cris.

- Assim como pode não ser Cris a chave. – disse ele. – Demogorgon vem me tentando para mudar de lado, mas ele tem um plano B. O Rato, que foi amigo de vocês, não é visto desde o ministério.

- Devemos ir atrás dele, então. – disse Sirius.

- Ele está muito protegido. – disse Tiago. – E pelo que conhecemos dele, não vai se esforçar para mudar isso.

* * *

Cris estava meio preocupada. Logan estava distante há dois dias. Não estava preocupada com alguma menina atrás dele. Já tivera muitas provas de que ele é fiel. O problema eram os roubos.

Ela o encontrou parado no meio de um corredor olhando para um objeto estranho que estava na sua mão.

- Oi, Demônio. – disse ela.

- Oi, Fada. – disse ele dando um selinho nela.

- O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou meio curiosa, aquele não era o normal dele.

- Caçando. – disse ele com um sorriso. – Esse trem já passou dos limites. Tenho que andar agora com um professor ao meu lado o tempo todo.

- Não to vendo ninguém. – disse ela.

- Não é fácil caçar com a Tonks do lado. – disse ele. – Ela está na enfermaria para exames de rotina.

- Então você aproveitou e escapou da vigilância.

- Na verdade foi a sua mãe que me expulsou de lá. – disse o menino.

- Mas o que você está fazendo?

- **Dois dias atrás, coloquei um cristal brilhante em uma armadura do andar de cima. Com um feitiço localizador. Isso na minha mão funciona como bússola, mas indica a direção do objeto. Quando sai da enfermaria, percebi que estava se mexendo. Agora estou seguindo.** - disse ele em português.

- **Mesmo em português** **você acha que devia estar contando seu plano assim alto?** - ela perguntou.

- ** Com aquele pessoal me seguindo? Duvido que alguém entenda o que estou falando. Sem contar que se minhas suspeitas estiverem certas, o ladrão não entende nada.** - disse ele.

- **Como assim? ** - perguntou ela percebendo que havia pelo menos três grupos de alunos próximos a ele, tentando passar despercebidos. Falhando claramente.

- **Pumyra está doida atrás dele, mas parece que tem algo atrapalhando ela. Olha a gatinha ali.  
**

Realmente a gata de fogo parecia decepcionada com algo.

- Tadinha. – disse a ruiva.

- Vamos resolver isso. – disse ele. – Voltou a se mexer.

Os dois começaram a seguir o caminho apontado pela agulha da bússola, que na verdade flutuava alguns centímetros do objeto e ficava mais vermelha a medida que se aproximava do alvo.

Os grupos que seguiam os dois acabaram se juntando, e assim chamaram atenção dos aurores.

- E aqui. – disse ele apontando para uma parede.

- E ai, o que? – perguntou um garoto no grupo perseguidor. – Onde você guarda seus roubos?

- Se você soubesse quem ele é. – disse Cris.

- Ele não precisa. – disse Logan, fazendo a temperatura despencar.

- Não vejo nada ai. – disse outro.

- As coisas em Hogwarts não são o que parecem. – disse Tiago chamando atenção para eles.

- Tem certeza, Logan? – perguntou Mel.

- Dumbledore me deu autorização, e não restam dúvidas. – disse ele, mais para os alunos que para os aurores.

- Essa parede é sólida. – disse uma menina do grupo. – A não ser que você insista que o ladrão possa passar por objetos sólidos. Ele não pode entrar ai.

- Ele pode ficar pequeno para entrar por aquele buraco que a gata está vigiando. – gozou outro do grupo.

- Não sei porque essa ideia é engraçada. – disse Sirius. – Somos bruxos, podemos fazer muitas coisas com magia. Eu conheço esse buraco, sei onde ele termina.

Tiago rosnou ao se lembrar do 'amigo' rato. O motivo de Sirius conhecer o buraco, Pedro escondia comida ali, para as festas deles.

Eles seguiram o auror. Tiago, discretamente, fechou magicamente o buraco.

Pararam na frente a uma porta.

- Quem quer fazer as honras? – perguntou Sirius. –Ninguém? Ta bom eu abro.

Ele abriu a porta lentamente, só para dar mais emoção a cena.

Pumyra não aguentou esperar e disparou para dentro, assim que a porta se abriu o suficiente.

- Não tem ninguém ai dentro. – disse alguém. – Mas tudo roubado está aqui. Ele é o culpado.

- Não seja precipitado. – disse Mel. – A Gatinha pegou algo.

Todos entraram na sala, e aqueles que tinham perdido algo estava procurando. Logan e Cris permaneceram na porta.

Pumyra estava com a pata sobre algo, ou pelo menos assim parecia, já que não era possível ver nada. Sirius se aproximou dela e pegou o que quer que fosse.

- Feitiço de Desilusão. – disse Sirius retirando o feitiço. – Nosso 'rato' é na verdade um hamster.

- Sr Bigodes. – disse um aluno do segundo ano da Lufalufa.

- Ele é seu? – perguntou Tiago.

- Era. – disse o garoto. – Fugiu no final do ano passado. Coloquei o feitiço nele, para que ninguém soubesse dele. Na carta dizia que podia apenas ser uma coruja ou um gato ou um sapo.

- Conheço gente que teve um lobo de estimação. – disse Sirius saudoso. – Se você tivesse avisado, teria conseguido autorização. Não precisava ter enfeitiçado ele.

- Eu queria ter avisado que poderia ser ele. O Sr Bigodes gosta de coisas brilhantes. – disse o menino.

- Agora posso ir embora. – disse Logan, saindo com Cris da sala.

- Acho que deveríamos pedir desculpas para ele. – disse uma menina.

- Eu não tentaria isso. – disse Tiago. – Pra ele já basta saber a verdade. Não precisa de ninguém atrás dele. E nunca mais o sigam. O frio que sentiram hoje, não é nada perto do que ele é capaz de fazer para se proteger, e àqueles que ele gosta.

* * *

N/A:

Recebi uma notícia que me deixou muito triste. Alguém copiou essa fic e postou em outro site no Nyah! Me recuso a colocar o nome do sujeito, mas já tomei algumas medidas contra isso.

E também já postei essa e minhas outras fics no site. Portanto se ver uma fic escrita pelo Mago Merlin, ela tem chance de ser minha, se não for, é cópia.

Não ficaria chateado se me pedissem permissão, e darem crédito. Mas assumir a fic como sua, aceitar as criticas e responder como se fosse o autor, com coisas realmente diferentes do que realmente são.

Mago Merlin.


	86. Jogos Radicais

Capítulo 86 – Jogos Radicais.

Com a guerra aberta agora, seria necessário intensificar os treinamentos para combater demônios. Então as reuniões passaram a conter mais pessoas. Todos os Weasley, menos Percy, assim como Frank e Alice.

- Vocês já tem uma boa técnica de combate com espadas. – disse Rafael. – Mas agora as coisas vão começar a mudar. Em uma batalha real as coisas são diferentes de um combate um a um.

- Aqueles que já participaram de batalhas sabem disso. – disse Logan olhando para os aurores. – Sejam elas mágicas ou físicas. Mas demônios são especialistas em procurar sempre uma vantagem. Então temos que estar preparados para tudo.

- Uma coisa que sabemos é que eles podem enxergar no escuro. – disse Rafael novamente. – Eles gostam muito de ataques em lugares pouco iluminados ou com muitas sombras. Temos que ter a capacidade de lutar sem enxergar. Faremos uma demonstração disso.

Logan se posiciona no meio da sala com uma venda na mão e a coloca sobre os olhos de forma a que todos tenham certeza de que ele não enxergava nada.

- Quem quer participar da demonstração? – ele perguntou.

- Nós. - disseram os gêmeos, ainda se lembrando da surra que levaram na última vez, acreditando que agora poderia ir a forra, já que estavam melhores.

- Eu passo. – disse Sirius, quando todos olharam para ele. – Só de ver um caçador com uma espada de treinamento na mão, meu corpo doe. Prefiro acreditar que poderia vencer, que ter certeza que perdi.

- Vamos fazer isso direito então. – disse Rafael se posicionando na frente do irmão.

Os gêmeos se posicionaram mais para os lados de Logan.

Rafael foi o primeiro a se movimentar, mas o primeiro golpe foi de Fred. Habilmente defendido pelo brasileiro. George tentou um golpe, mas passou no vazio.

Rafael então atacou o irmão, sendo bloqueado. Sutilmente, ele pediu para os ruivos atacarem juntos. Logan deu um pulo para trás, o que quase fez com que eles se acertassem.

O sorriso no rosto do garoto de cabelo azul, fez com que os gêmeos ficassem nervosos. Decidiram uma tática agressiva. Se afastaram de Rafael, e correram para perto de Logan. O que fez o caçador balançar a cabeça.

Logan deu um passo na direção de George e o desarmou com um golpe com o punho da espada. E o girou colocando o ruivo entre ele e o outro gêmeo.

Fred perdeu a oportunidade do ataque. Na confusão, eles não perceberam o próximo movimento de Logan. Ele agarrou George e jogou contra o Fred. Derrubando os dois e partindo para cima do irmão.

Até aquele momento ele só se defendia. Mas precisava mostrar para todos que era necessário também atacar.

A luta era quase a mesma que aconteceria se Logan enxergasse. As maiores diferenças eram a postura, que ele tentava manter mais fixa e reta, e a sua velocidade de reação, tanto para ataque quanto para defesa. Mesmo assim, ele mantinha um duelo equilibrado com o irmão.

Fred percebeu uma coisa, ao analisar o que tinha acontecido com eles, e percebeu que fez muito barulho correndo. Sacou a varinha e produziu um estampido muito forte, capaz de deixar todos surdos por um tempo.

Todos os espectadores gritaram de dor nos ouvidos. Mas os dois combatentes, mal deram sinal de que foram afetados, continuando a duelar. Fred teve a sensação que num movimento Logan virou para ele e disse "Boa", mas como estava surdo também, não pode ter certeza.

Lilian passou curando a surdez de todos. Menos dos dois combatentes.

Depois de cinco minutos, eles pararam o duelo.

- Acho que vocês puderam ter uma ideia. – disse Logan. – Espere um instante.

Ele aparatou e surgiu depois de cinco segundos.

- Bem melhor. – disse ele.

- O que você foi fazer? – perguntou Mione.

- Eu podia esperar a surdez passar, mas ler muitos lábios é cansativo. – disse ele.

- Bom vamos às explicações. – disse Dani assumindo a palestra. – Se deixar para esses dois, eles vão enrolar. O que o Ti fez, foi usar seus outros sentidos. Temos cinco sensoriais, e outros dependendo de com quem conversamos. Vamos nos ater aos sensoriais. Visão, Audição, Tato, Olfato e Paladar. São poucos os que utilizam o paladar, mas ele é importante junto com o olfato.

- A visão é normalmente o sentido mais usado. – disse Logan. – E o que mais engana, pois somos dependentes dele.

- Seguido pela audição. – disse Rafael. – Como Fred mostrou, ao estourar a bomba. Dependendo do que causa sua perda pode causar problemas no equilíbrio, que é muito importante durante a luta.

- Mas como você conseguiu lutar? – perguntou Rony.

- Tato. – disse Logan. – Posso sentir movimentos de ar sutis. Assim como variação de temperatura. Tive muito treino para ter essa habilidade.

- Sem contar o olfato. – disse Tiago. – Animagos tem os sentidos aguçados. Além dos reflexos.

- Isso quer dizer que se fossemos animagos, lutaríamos melhor? – perguntou Fred.

- Ou voaríamos melhor? – perguntou George.

- Com certeza. – disse Logan. – Sinceramente não sei como vocês não tentaram.

- Tínhamos outros planos. – disseram os dois.

Ninguém percebeu que Carlinhos e Gui se olharam apreensivos.

Logos os brasileiros passaram a explicar como cada sentido era usado e como aprimora-los.

Antes que eles pudessem começar a praticar, um pequeno exercício para que eles percebessem a dificuldade, Fleur expira. E Carlinhos, Tony e Neville caíram desacordados.

A francesa leva a mão a boca surpresa.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Flavia. – Nunca vi algo assim antes.

- Não se preocupem. Eles só estão dormindo. – disse Logan. – Foram bombardeados por uma carga muito grande do poder de veela. Um descontrole comum para a atual situação. Provavelmente isso vai acontecer com todos os homens que estiverem por perto. Ou melhor quase todos. Eu sou imune, Gui e seu pai foram imunizados por receberem constantemente cargas disso.

- Mas o que esta acontecendo? – perguntou Sirius.

- Eu estou grávida. – disse Fleur.

- Meu primeiro neto. – disse Molly a abraçando.

Os homens cumprimentaram somente Gui, com medo de acabarem no chão babando.

* * *

As nevascas chegaram junto com o inicio do campeonato de quadribol. O primeiro jogo foi entre Corvinal e Lufa-lufa. O time de azul ganhou o jogo, mas foi apertado.

Harry cometeu o erro de dizer que o apanhador da corvinal não era bom como Cho, a antiga ocupante do cargo. Gina ficou três horas sem conversar com ele. Só voltou quando disse que a namorada do Cedrico nunca chegaria aos pés dela.

Na semana seguinte seria o jogo entre Grifinória e Sonserina.

- Ainda bem que aqueles sádicos deram um tempo por causa do jogo. – disse Gina, enquanto ela e Harry esperavam o restante do time no vestiário para o jogo.

- Achei que você estivesse gostando dos treinos. – disse Harry. – Nunca te vi tão feliz derrotando seus irmãos.

- Eu não tava falando dos treinos. – disse a ruiva. – eu me referia aos professores. Como os jogos são perto um dos outro, eles maneiraram para todos. Sem contar que ganho mais agilidade neles. Uma pena que doí tudo depois. Você podia pedir para o Logan te ensinar a massagem que ele faz na Cris.

- Posso até pedir, mas ele usa o negócio do frio. – disse o moreno. – Você pode pedir para ele a massagem. Ele é seu irmão adotivo mesmo. Só não sei se a Cris vai deixar ele encostar em você.

- Ela pode assistir se quiser. – disse Gina.

Harry riu da cara da namorada. E a puxou para o seu colo. Onde iniciou um beijo.

De repente, eles ouviram um barulho grande do lado de fora do vestiário.

- Por que isso? – eles escutaram Fernanda reclamando.

- Os dois estão lá dentro, não quero ver nada que me fariam apanhar dos meus irmãos por não cuidar da nossa irmãzinha. O que os olhos não veem meu coro não sente.

- Não estamos fazendo nada. – gritou Gina lá de dentro. – Nada que você não tenha visto antes. Eles também.

O time entrou, e Rony fez questão de ignorar as roupas amassadas dos dois.

Harry esperou todos entrar e começou o discurso incentivador, que foi pequeno e direto e logo eles foram para o campo.

O jogo começou mais ou menos como Harry previra, seu time usando a velocidade e agilidade, e sendo recebido com violência.

Mas uma coisa estava diferente, ele não tinha sua sombra. Malfoy não o seguia como ele fez nos outros jogos contra o moreno.

Harry chegou a pensar que o loiro finalmente percebeu que essa tática era desfavorável, mas pensando melhor, se depois de tantos anos ele não havia percebido isso antes, por que agora.

Percebeu o motivo quando o balaço que acabara de passar por ele, deu meia volta e estava novamente em rota de colisão com ele, sem que algum batedor adversário estivesse por perto.

- Ora, ora. – disse para ele mesmo. – Essa coisa é velha.

Ele não se intimidou com isso, continuou procurando o pomo eu quando o balaço se aproximava, ele desviava.

No momento que percebia que o balaço ia demorar um pouco mais, parava para dar uma olhada para o jogo. As garotas já haviam conseguido marcar oito gols, e Rony estava inspirado naquele dia, nada passava por ele.

- Gostando do jogo? – perguntou Malfoy a uma boa distância dele.

- Como sempre, estamos ganhando. – disse ele.

- Não por muito tempo. Ainda posso pegar o pomo e vencer. – disse o sonserino.

- Se você acha que enfeitiçar um balaço para me perseguir vai te ajudar, você está mesmo desesperado. – devolveu ele. – Essa jogada suja é antiga e não funciona muito bem.

- Pare o jogo e prove que fui eu. – disse Malfoy com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Se eu quisesse poderia fazer isso, mas esse jogo está muito interessante e vou continuar nele. Agora para você pegar o pomo e vencer, você vai ter que fazer isso antes que a nossa vantagem aumente mais. – disse ele mandando um beijo para Gina que marcara mais um gol. – e antes de mim. Quer apostar uma corrida?

Ele mal perguntou, e saiu em disparada para o meio dos outros jogadores.

Malfoy acreditou que ele havia avistado o pomo e foi atrás. Sem perceber que havia algo seguindo eles.

Harry se mantinha na frente de Malfoy, mas não aumentava a distância, e não permitia que ele tivesse uma visão do que estava a sua frente. Esperava que o desespero dele afetasse o seu raciocínio.

Deu certo. O grifinório se dirigiu para a sessão da arquibancada em que estava a torcida verde estava. Poucos metros antes de chegar até ali, ele deu uma virada forte para a esquerda, abrindo caminho para Malfoy bater contra ela.

O Loiro conseguiu, a muito custo subir a vassoura e escapar de um choque mais violento, apesar de ter acertado um dos pés na cabeça de um torcedor.

Mas a torcida teve menos sorte, uma vez que o balaço encantado não é tão manobrável e colidiu contra a arquibancada.

- Isso é para eles pensarem melhor antes de interferir num jogo. – disse ele.

Agora a diferença de pontos era tão grande que mesmo que Malfoy pegasse o pomo, ele não venceria o jogo. Ainda mais agora que eles haviam perdido um artilheiro.

As gêmeas usaram uma jogada difícil, mas que dava grandes resultados. Elas conseguiram bater no balaço normal, juntas o que aumentou a potência do golpe, e derrubou o adversário.

As duas perceberam que Harry estava sendo perseguido, mas pela cara que ele fez quando elas colocaram as vassoura na direção dele, fez com que elas desistissem.

Harry conseguiu uma breve pausa, parando perto do goleiro sonserino. Ele parecia nervoso. Mas também era o seu primeiro jogo. E não estava se saindo bem. Era um garoto tranquilo, que não demonstrava as más qualidades atribuídas a sua casa. Harry quase sentiu pena dele.

Como aquele era um jogo, ele não podia fazer nada. Então saiu dali. Sem reparar que o balaço já havia o encontrado, mas desviando dele assim mesmo.

A trajetória da bola passou perto do goleiro, que se assustou, e se desequilibrou caindo da vassoura, porém, conseguindo se segurar no aro, ficando sentado ali, inútil para o jogo, já que sua vassoura voara para longe, e sabia que nenhum dos seus companheiros de time o ajudaria.

Sem um goleiro atuante, a Sonserina não pode fazer mais nada além de assistir ao passeio vermelho. Que terminou com um belo mergulho de Harry, para pegar o pomo, deixando Malfoy parado no meio do estádio sem saber o que fazer.

* * *

- Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo de novo. – disse Lilian ao perceber que o balaço não saía da cola do filho. – não sei de onde ele tira essas coisas de fazer as coisas da forma mais radical possível.

- Do pai. - opinou Sirius.

- Exato. – disse a ruiva batendo no marido. – A culpa é toda sua.

- Você sabia que ele era assim antes de casar comigo. – disse Tiago.

- Isso não serve de consolo. – disse a ruiva.

- Você sabe que tem coisas que são cíclicas. – disse o moreno de óculos. – Um dia Harry vai ver um filho fazendo o mesmo.

- Mas eu não precisava de ver isso duas vezes.

- Tecnicamente, você não sabia que ele era seu filho na primeira vez. – disse Mary.

- Mas ele era. – disse Lilian. – E mesmo não sabendo, sofri do mesmo jeito. No próximo jogo, vou recolher as varinhas de todos.

- Isso vai ser difícil. – disse Remo. – sem contar que vai causar mais confusão que se não fizermos nada.

- E se continuarmos com o treinamento dos caçadores. Metade do time vai poder voar sem enxergar nada, e ainda assim não vai fazer diferença. – disse Mel.

- Você não vai se meter com vassouras. – disse Tonks para a barriga.

- Espero mesmo. – disse Sirius. – Se ele puxar a mãe, teremos que o visitar constantemente na ala hospitalar.

Todos riram e voltaram para o jogo.

Assim que a arquibancada foi acertada, Lilian geme.

- Ele ganha o jogo e eu tenho que ir fazer o meu trabalho. – disse ela.

- Como se você fosse gastar mais de cinco minutos arrumando tudo. – disse Sirius.

- E só deixar a Madame Promfrey lá, cuidando deles depois e vai para a festa. – disse Remo.

- Vou ver. - disse a ruiva.

Assim que Harry pegou o pomo, todos desceram para cumprimentar o time.

- Belo jogo. – disse Tiago para o filho.

- Mas nunca mais faça isso. – disse Lilian.

- Peça para eles não enfeitiçarem um balaço contra mim, então. – disse Harry.

- Tá bom, eu estou exagerando. - disse a ruiva. – Mas precisava me dar trabalho?

- As nossas ações tem consequências. – disse ele. – Eles têm que aprender que não podem fazer algo sem pagar por isso.

- Enquanto você cura os feridos, os aurores podem fazer o seu trabalho. - disse Logan segurando o balaço, como se ele não fosse nada. – E só identificar o autor do feitiço nisso.

Tiago se adiantou e tocou com a varinha o balaço. Uma fumaça cinza saiu do balaço e começou a ir na direção da torcida sonserina que saía. E rodeou um deles.

- Temos nosso vilão da vez. – disse o Maroto.

Ele e os outros seguiram na direção da fumaça para resolver esse problema.

- Eu não queria estar na pele dele. – disse Cris. – Eles são piores que a tia Mimi.


	87. Alvo Secundário

Capítulo 87 – Alvo Secundário.

O inverno parecia que seria mais rigoroso que no ano anterior. Isso significava que os alunos preferiam ficar confinados em seus salões comunais. Claro que existiam suas exceções. Era possível ver Logan, Dani e Cris passeando pelos jardins congelados, ou pelo lago.

Mesmo caminhar pelo castelo podia ser uma aventura gelada, principalmente se encontrasse com Pirraça, que andava com um balde de água, para jogar em qualquer um distraído o suficiente para passar perto dele. Por algum motivo, sempre que via Harry, ou alguma ruiva saía apressado de lá.

Mas as aulas continuavam, apesar de que as de Herbologia foram interrompidas, para que a professora Sprout cuidasse de suas plantas, e as aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas foram transferidas para dentro do castelo.

No café da manhã, as corujas pareciam que voavam em grupos pequenos para poderem se aquecer ao voarem para o castelo.

Harry ficou surpreso quando Edwiges apareceu com uma carta. Normalmente a coruja das neves só aparecia para cumprimentar o dono.

- Os centauros querem me ver. – disse ele para os amigos.

- Não sabia que os centauros escreviam. – disse Rony.

Todos sabiam que Harry tinha contato com os centauros. Ele e Logan.

- Só porque eles não são humanos não quer dizer que eles não possam. – disse Mione chateada, ela sempre pregava a igualdade.

- Não é isso. – disse o ruivo. Só acho meio estranha a cena de um centauro escrevendo em uma mesa. Que deve ser bem alta. Você também nunca viu um livro escrito por um centauro.

- E bem... eu não conheço eles tão bem assim. – disse a monitora.

- Na verdade eles não escrevem em inglês. – disse Cris. – Preferem grego ou latim. E como escrever significa deixar registro e que outros podem descobrir seus segredos eles evitam.

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou Flávia.

- Tenho um namorado que conhece inúmeros seres. – disse ela.

- E eu achando que eles usavam a língua para outra coisa. – disse Fernanda.

- Como se você não perguntasse para o Rafael sobre coisas de caçador também.

- Isso é verdade. – respondeu.

- Não entendi como essa discussão começou se a carta é do Hagrid. – disse Gina.

- Rony e Mione precisam de um motivo para discutir. Só isso. – disse Harry.

- Desta vez eu vou com você. – disse a ruiva.

- Eles pediram isso.

- O que? – perguntou Rony. - Você vai levar a minha irmãzinha para a floresta? Nunca.

- Como se fossemos fazer algo de mais lá. – bufou Gina.

- Metade do perigo da floresta é por conta dos centauros. – disse Tony. – E se eles estão chamando, essa parte já está resolvida.

- Mas é a outra metade? – perguntou Neville.

- Como se Harry nunca tivesse entrado na floresta. – disse Luna.

- Duvido que tenha algo mais poderoso que nosso amigo lá dentro. – disse Fernanda.

- Acho melhor nos apressarmos. – disse Harry, saindo com a namorada.

Assim que eles saíram do salão e das vistas de todos, Harry aparatou com ela para o criadouro de grifos. De lá pegaram uma carona com Griffon, uma vez que aparatar dentro do território dos centauros poderia criar confusão.

- Hagrid escreveu o que eles querem com a gente? – perguntou Gina.

- Algo sobre o futuro que é passado. – disse ele. – acho que sobre a nossa viagem no tempo.

* * *

Todos tentaram descobrir o que aconteceu na visita aos centauros, mas Harry e Gina estavam verdadeiramente teimosos em não falar nada. Só haviam conversado com Tiago e Lilian, e entregue para o moreno pai uma carta para entregar para Molly e Arthur.

Assim, todos tentavam um jeito de arrancar deles a história, ameaçando até mesmo com a poção da verdade, que foi ideia do Sirius. Mas mesmo assim nada foi dito.

Harry estava feliz que a visita a Hogsmeade estava perto, assim novos assuntos surgiam.

Ainda mais que surgiu no quadro de avisos que iriam começar as aulas de aparatação para os que completaram ou completariam dezessete anos. As meninas se empolgaram e se esqueceram dos centauros. Cris faria o curso só para não chamar atenção como Harry havia feito no ano anterior.

Cada casal já estava programando seu passeio, claro que Luna e Neville tinham seus planos isolados, já que entre os Filhotes de Marotos eram os únicos que não namoravam, apesar de que muitos achavam que faziam um belo casal. Mas no fim do passeio todos se encontrariam no Três Vassouras para uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada.

Harry deixou que Gina decidisse por ele, não por romantismo, mas por preguiça mesmo.

Eles foram primeiro para Dedos de Mel, onde a ruiva se abasteceu de doces. O frio era um ótimo incentivo para consumir doces.

Depois foram para a Trapo Belo. Iriam comprar algo para o filho de Remo e Tonks, e para o de Gui e Fleur. Algo diferente do que Molly poderia tricotar.

- Você não saberia o sexo deles? – perguntou Gina para Harry.

- Meus poderes premonitórios não são tão fortes assim. Nem mesmo Logan sabe. Acho que era um detalhe ínfimo para ele naquele momento.

- Acho que vamos ter que comprar unissex. – disse Gina decepcionada.

- Mas sei de alguém que sabe. – disse ele. – Fenrir me disse que pelo menos o filho de Remo é um menino.

- Menos mal. Assim eles vão ser diferentes. – disse a ruiva.

Depois foram passeando pelo povoado. Gina reparou que a Zonko's estava mais vazia do que ela se lembrava.

- Isso é um sinal de que a loja dos gêmeos está indo bem. – disse Harry. – Sempre tem um caixa deles chegando para algum aluno.

- Meus irmãozinhos estão se dando bem. – disse ela.

- Ainda bem, senão Molly ia arrancar o couro deles.

- E ela ia colocar a pressão toda em mim.

- Como se você não fosse capaz de suportar isso.

- Claro que posso, mas ia ser pior.

Eles começaram a rir. Mas Harry parou subitamente.

- Temos que achar minha mãe.

Eles procuraram, e a encontraram perto da saída do vilarejo, mas não da forma com que eles esperavam.

* * *

Os Marotos ficaram de patrulhar a vila, sempre esperando que algo acontecesse. Assim como outros membros da Ordem. Mas preferiram fazer isso de forma que eles não chamassem atenção para esse fato. Queriam que pelo menos a maioria dos alunos não ficasse preocupada com a guerra.

Tiago e Lilian fizeram o 'passeio' de forma a ficar de olho principalmente em Gina e Cris. Elas pareciam ser o alvo mais provável.

Quase no final da visita, Tiago decidiu ir a Zonko's.

- Tenho que ver as coisas que eles estão vendendo para poder me atualizar e cuidar dos alunos. – disse ele.

- Isso não quer dizer que você vai comprar bombas de bosta para jogar no salão comunal da Sonserina? – perguntou Lilian.

- Claro que não. – disse ele. – Parei com isso depois que você brigou com o Seboso. Quem continua fazendo isso é o Almofadinhas.

- Tudo bem. – disse ela rindo. – Mas eu vou andando, para encontrar com os meninos no bar.

Ela seguiu sozinha para o bar.

No meio do caminho, um homem se colocou no caminho dela.

- Fica quietinha e ninguém se machuca. – disse ele apontando a varinha para ela.

Lilian olhou para trás para ver se conseguia ver Tiago, mas só viu mais um homem com varinha apontada para ela.

- Você não tem escolha. – disse o primeiro homem. – Ninguém vai notar você aqui.

Lilian passou um socorro para Tiago, mas sabia que ele ia demorar um pouco. Todos os estabelecimentos da vila tinha um feitiço antiaparatação para evitar roubos, e o moreno não poderia simplesmente aparatar ali e criar mais problemas.

- Não sei por que viemos atrás de você se é a sua filha que eles querem, mas o chefe pediu pela professora ruiva. – disse o segundo homem.

Isso foi a gota d'água para Lilian. Deu um soco no estomago do primeiro homem, e desarmou o segundo.

- Nunca. Ameace. A. Minha. Família. – disse ela, e por um breve instante pode se ver um olhar bestial como o de Harry ali.

O Primeiro homem voltou a encarar Lilian, e estava pronto para atacar, mas não houve tempo. Ele foi nocauteado por um feitiço que saiu da mão da ruiva.

Ela então sacou a varinha e amarrou os dois homens, que estavam completamente surpresos com o que aconteceu.

- Ainda bem que você não fazia isso na época do colégio. – disse Tiago atrás dela. – Eu não teria nenhuma chance.

- Eu não teria coragem de fazer isso com você. – disse ela. – Eu podia não gostar de você. Mas você nunca faria algo contra mim, ou meus verdadeiros amigos.

- Bom, então nossos serviços não serão utilizados? – perguntou Harry que apareceu com Gina, Logan e Cris.

- Não. – disse Lilian. – Aparentemente eu era o alvo desta vez.

- Mesmo assim vou aproveitar a ajuda deles. – disse Tiago. - Vocês dois cuidem das ruivas, podem continuar o passeio. Mas com mais atenção. Eu e os Marotos vamos vasculhar o vilarejo pra constar que não há mais nenhum deles. Sem contar que temos que levar esses dois para o ministério.


	88. Quem é o mais Poderoso?

Capitulo 88 – Quem é mais Poderoso?

Dumbledore aproveitou a visita ao vilarejo, e com isso a ausência dos marotos no castelo para receber uma visita inesperada.

Solicitou que a pessoa usasse a lareira de sua sala. Não queria que ninguém soubesse deste encontro. Por ser com alguém que não seria bem recebida ali, nem pelos alunos, nem pelos professores, menos ainda pelos aurores.

Não era costume dele atrasar, mas mesmo assim o diretor olhava para o relógio a todo instante. Estava ansioso desde que recebeu uma coruja solicitando o encontro há três dias.

Essa nova guerra o preocupava. Ele não estava à frente da batalha desta vez como na guerra contra Grindelwald ou no inicio da guerra contra Voldemort, até o aparecimento do Lord Gryffindor. Pior, ele mal sabia como lidar com demônios. Sempre fora um assunto pouco estudado, e deixado para que outros combatessem, já que tinham pouco interesse nos bruxos.

Seus pensamentos foi para como tinha perdido a confiança cega dos marotos, e não ter conseguido algo semelhante com os Filhotes, ou os caçadores. Foi quando o fogo da lareira se tornou verde e uma pessoa saiu de dentro dela.

- Alvo, desculpe marcar um encontro assim, com tamanha urgência. – disse a pessoa.

- Sem problemas, Severo. – disse o diretor. – Ultimamente tudo tem urgência e sempre devemos estar atento a isso.

Snape se sentou, e estranhou que Fawkes não tenha cantado nada quando ele entrou. A fênix sempre dera algum sinal quando ele visitava seu dono, mas agora nada.

- O senhor deve estar ciente dos recentes movimentos dos comensais. – disse o ex-professor.

- Sim. Estão realizando muitos ataques diretos. Muitos mercenários estão sendo avistados, assim como criaturas nunca antes vistas. Mas também há ações mais direcionadas e que ainda não consegui ligar com os fatos até então apresentados. Horácio foi atacado em sua casa, mas graças a presença de espirito dele, nada sofreu. Seu antigo mestre está atualmente escondido junto com John.

- Ele não foi o único mestre em poções que recebeu visitas. – disse Snape. – Alguns colegas de Hogwarts me procuram para providenciar uma poção extremamente difícil para eles. Essa para ser mais precisa.

Snape passou um pergaminho para Dumbledore.

- Eles permitiram que você ficasse com isso?

- Não. Consegui decorar. – disse o sonserino. – O mais interessante disso tudo, que essa é uma poção que não consigo fazer. Alguns destes ingredientes, quando juntos, aquecem as poções, como o senhor deve saber. O normal é uma pequena quantidade o que não atrapalha a poção, mas essa utiliza uma quantidade grande o suficiente para um aquecimento violento e explosivo dela. Teríamos que resfriar a poção ao invés de aquecer. Coisa que é impossível.

- Na verdade não. – disse o ancião. – Conheço essa poção, há relatos de bruxos escandinavos, da era Viking e alguns Siberianos da época de Rasputin conseguiram. Como você pode ver, eram bruxos que viviam em regiões extremamente geladas. Mas existem aqueles que podem conjurar o fogo gelado. Agora mesmo temos algumas aqui no castelo.

Snape não sabia como reagir a isso. Ele havia ensinado a quase todos os alunos e conhecia os professores e funcionários do castelo, e nenhum havia demonstrado isso antes.

Ele ia abrir a boca para reclamar. Mas alguém abriu a porta.

Tiago e Lilian entraram.

O Maroto olhou para Snape como se ele fosse parte da mobília. A ruiva o olhou com ódio, e por um breve instante, Snape viu o mesmo olhar que havia visto no filho deles.

Mas nenhum dos dois reagiu, além disso.

- Fui atacada em Hogsmeade. – disse Lilian. – Tentaram me sequestrar.

- Aparentemente eles precisam de um preparador de poções. – disse Dumbledore. – Severo disse que o contataram para que ele preparasse uma poção para os comensais. Horácio também sofreu com uma tentativa de sequestro.

- Parece que não sou mais necessário. – disse Snape, que estava incomodado com a situação.

Ele foi até a lareira e sumiu no fogo verde.

- Um detalhe que parece que os comensais não perceberão é que essa poção necessita de um tratamento diferenciado do que é normal. Ela deve ser resfriada ao invés de cozida. Coisa que nem eu sou capaz de realizar. Já que a atmosfera que isso criaria mataria a maioria dos humanos.

Lilian saca a varinha e conjura duas velas, sem dizer nada. Depois acende uma com o fogo normal, e outra com o azul, que esfria.

- Temos um problema. Virei um alvo secundário. – disse ela.

- Mas como? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Sou mãe de grifo do clã vermelho e de uma do clã azul. – disse ela. – E ninguém consegue entender os poderes dos Potter.

- Os demônios já perceberam isso. – comentou o diretor.

- Acho difícil. – falou Tiago. – Segundo nossos especialistas, os demônios odeiam frio. Com a exceção óbvia. Eles estão escondidos em algum lugar até a primavera. Os dois que atacaram hoje eram comensais comuns daqueles que já joguei inúmeras vezes na cadeia.

- Então não devemos ter mais problemas por hoje. Estão dispensados. – disse o diretor.

O casal saiu da sala deixando o ocupante pensativo.

- Não sei se isso é um problema ou uma arma. – disse Lilian fazendo uma chama azul aparecer em sua mão.

- Eles vão pensar muito em mexer com você, Foguinho. – disse ele beijando a esposa, mas fazendo o fogo se tornar vermelho. – Perto de mim é melhor esse.

- Bobo.

* * *

Mais uma vez os Filhotes de Marotos se dirigiam para a sala precisa.

- Esse pessoal não cansa não? – perguntou Rony. – Até parece que não temos aula.

- Reclama não, Rony. – disse Gina. – até parece que esses treinos não estão melhorando suas notas e até mesmo no quadribol.

- Sem comentários adicionais, Rony. – disse Mione corando.

O estranho era que Harry não estava com eles. Ele tinha sumido uma hora antes.

Encontraram com os adultos na porta da sala, desta vez ninguém de fora do castelo participaria, nem mesmo Rafael.

Quando todos entraram, viram mais uma vez Harry e Logan duelando.

- De novo. – reclamou Cris. – Esses dois não tomam jeito.

- A culpa é do seu irmão. – disse Dani que estava olhando para um cristal, que emanava cores diferentes e anotava algo em um pergaminho, com a Pumyra no colo e Vênus voando perto da cabeça.

- Ele não se irritou com o nosso namoro outra vez? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Não. Desde que seu cabelo mudou de cor, ele não liga mais. – disse a menina. – A questão foi o ataque a Lilian. Esse duelo é para avaliar o poder dele. Esse cristal mede poderes, ataques, defesas e outras coisas.

- E como ele está? – perguntou Fernanda.

- Duvido que tenha algum comensal que possa com ele. – disse Dani.

- Não é isso que queremos saber. – disse Flavia. – Queremos a comparação entre os dois.

- Isso não seria necessário se você escrevesse em uma língua legível. – disse Tony.

- São códigos que qualquer caçador identifica. Se escrever em inglês ou português, por exemplo, podemos ter problemas de compreensão, ou sermos descobertos por qualquer um.

- Misteriosos vocês. – Luna.

- Mas que tal voltar para a comparação entre eles. – disse Sirius. – Quero saber qual dos grifos é o mais forte.

- É meio complicado comparar esses dois. É o mesmo que comparar um lobo com um dragão. – disse a menina. – Teríamos que isso fazer isso analisando cada poder.

- Não vejo nenhum dos dois se sobressaindo. – disse Mary.

- Apesar de estarem usando quase toda a potência em seus feitiços, Ti não está usando feitiços reais, somente os que usamos no torneio.

- Mas os feitiços não fazem efeito sobre ele. – disse Tonks.

- Isso não quer dizer que ele não sofra impactos com isso. – disse Lilian. – lembro do Avada que ele levou do Malfoy, ficou um hematoma.

- Sim, o poder dos feitiços de Harry é maior, mas como fazem menos efeito, acabam iguais num duelo em ambiente magico. O Azulzinho teria vantagem em quase qualquer outro ambiente, desde que não esteja muito frio.

- Esse negócio do frio para um demônio é estranho. – disse Sirius.

- Ele era um grifo do clã azul, antes de se tornar um demônio. – disse Tiago. – E também uma maneira de ser diferente dos outros.

- Eu odeio esses poderes. – disse o auror.

- Não podemos comparar um dragão com um lobo. – disse a brasileira novamente. – Ainda mais que esses são míticos. E duvido que eles lutem nesta forma novamente, um contra o outro. Mas quanto ao grifo, a idade é o fator mais predominante. Harry é maior, mas Ti tem mais experiência em sua forma mais evoluída, hoje são iguais, mas logo Harry será mais forte, mas nunca chegará perto do pai.

- Eu sou o melhor. – disse Tiago.

- Só como grifo. – disse Lilian. – Eles são anjo e demônio também.

- Sim, mais uma vez são iguais. – disse Dani. – Ti é um anjo caído, logo tem os mesmos poderes.

- E o fato do seu irmão ser um caçador? – perguntou Remo.

- Isso o torna melhor com lutas físicas, perseguição e se cansa mais devagar. Seu esqueleto o torna mais forte e resistente. Mas Harry é mais ágil, se defende melhor.

- Resumindo, Harry é o mais forte, mas não podemos subestimar Logan. – disse Cris.

- Sim. – disse Dani.

- Eu que não quero nenhum dos dois lutando contra mim. – disse Rony.

- Ainda quero descobrir quem gostaria disso. – Disse Gina.

* * *

Harry e Gina saíram andando depois do treino.

- E o Natal? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Parece que nossos pais estão conversando sobre isso. – disse ele. – Poucas pessoas estão querendo permanecer aqui esse ano, então parece que vamos ficar por aqui mesmo. Sua família já vive muito aqui.

- Vamos ter que fazer um esforço para ficarmos sozinhos. – disse Gina. – Eles podem ter aceitado que não sou uma boneca de porcelana, mas ainda sou a princesinha deles.

- Bom, o castelo é maior que a minha ou a sua casa. Eles vão ter que procurar muito. – disse ele com um sorriso maroto. – Sem contar que Logan está planejando um treinamento intensivo para eles.

- Me lembra de agradecer. – disse ela.

- Não será necessário. Não será ele quem vai ministrar. – disse Harry. – Não seremos a única família completa aqui.

- Tenho dó dos gêmeos. Se eles já apanham de Logan e Rafael, imagina dos pais deles.


	89. Treinos Natalinos

Capítulo 89 – Treinos Natalinos.

Dumbledore observava os alunos se direcionando para Hogsmeade. Seriam poucos que permaneceriam no castelo durante o feriado, apenas uma menina da Sonserina e um garoto da Lufa-lufa. E claro, os Marotos e seus Filhotes.

- Prefiro vê-los felizes correndo para casa, do que com medo se escondendo aqui. – disse Minerva ao seu lado.

- Sim, mas o que me preocupa é essa guerra que se aproxima. – disse ele. – Não quero perder mais alunos.

- Pelo menos no Natal estamos seguros. – disse a professora. – O único demônio que suporta o frio está dentro do castelo, e os comensais sozinhos não são fortes para tentar um ataque em grande escala.

- Sinto que eles estão esperando algo para finalmente começar tudo. Que eles estão se preparando para um grande evento. E eu estou aqui parado.

- Você permitiu um caçador aqui na escola. Deu liberdade para que eles treinassem aqui.

- Como se eles tivessem pedido, ou aceitariam minha proibição. – disse ele com um meio sorriso. – A questão é que ainda estou de fora disso.

- Você sabe muito bem que a culpa é toda sua, seu velho cabeçudo.

- Minha culpa? Eu não estou tão velho assim.

- Eu não estou falando em idade, mas no que você fez ao longo dos anos.

- Os Marotos me respeitam, mas só isso. Os filhotes parecem não confiar em mim. Os caçadores só me veem como um diretor, e daqueles que podem ser enganados facilmente.

- Sim, mas você sempre tentou controlar todos eles. Você sempre tentou inibir os poderes daqueles que poderiam te superar. Principalmente os Potter. Guinho me contou algumas coisas que você fez para ele. Isso abalou a confiança dos Marotos, mas que mesmo assim tem como um sábio. Já os Filhotes não te viram assim desde o começo, andando com as próprias pernas. E ainda acho que Harry tem lembranças de sua outra vida. Já para os caçadores, você é só mais um inimigo em potencial. Alguém que poderia vir a lutar contra eles. Você não ia contar seus segredos para o inimigo.

- Ele contou para os Marotos. – disse Dumbledore como se isso resolvesse tudo.

- Contou, somente depois de considerar todos de sua família. – disse ela com um sorriso vencedor. – Os grifos tem essa tendência de agrupar todos os que eles gostam, independente de sua origem. Isso não importa a cor de sua juba. Agora se me der licença. Tenho alguns preparativos para fazer para receber meus convidados.

- Ainda mais essa.

* * *

Uma verdadeira multidão desembarcou do expresso Hogwarts naquela tarde. Potter, Evans, Weasley e Tonks. Famílias completas para o Natal.

- Agora entendo o fascínio que você tem por essa viagem. – disse um homem encapuzado atrás eles.

- Uma pena que são poucas viagens. – disse uma mulher que estava com eles.

- Cláudia, Gabriel. – disse Molly reconhecendo os dois. – Vocês deviam ter procurado pela gente. Se eu soubesse que vocês estavam no trem...

- Molly. Queria ter uma experiência diferente agora. Algo que não podia ter na minha época.

- Por que não tive essa ideia. – disse Felipe Potter.

- Deixa de ser assanhaço. – disse Laura para o marido. – O que eles vão pensar de você.

- Que eu tenho uma bela esposa?

- Sabemos de onde Tiago tira essas coisas. – disse Gabriel. – E eu sendo treinado longe de tudo isso. Eu sou Gabriel, pai dos caçadores.

- Eu sou Cláudia. – disse ela se cumprimentando e todos se apresentaram.

Pegaram carruagens para o castelo. Foram todos recebidos por Minerva.

- Sejam bem vindos. – disse ela. – Os seus filhos não sabem que vocês já chegaram ou pelo menos a maioria não.

- Lilian sempre falou do castelo, mas nunca imaginei que fosse assim. – disse Samanta Evans.

- Pode ser redundante, mas é magico. – disse Ricardo.

- Vocês são trouxas. – disse Arthur. – Ah, me desculpem, sou fascinado pelo que vocês fazem sem magia. Podem me falar como funciona...

- Arthur. – ralhou Molly. – Deixa eles conhecerem o colégio antes, e depois vocês os tortura.

- Queria que os Granger tivessem aqui. – disse ele.

- Algumas vezes não temos tudo que queremos. – disse a ruiva. – Eles merecem também uma viagem sem ninguém, eles trabalham de mais.

* * *

O primeiro treino foi logo no dia seguinte.

- Uma coisa muito importante nas batalhas não é saber usar seus recursos, sejam magia ou armas. – disse Gabriel. – Mas quando e como usá-los.

Todos prestavam atenção no que ele dizia. Mesmo Ricardo e Samanta, que insistiram em assistir, apensar de nenhum dos dois gostar de ter seus meninos envolvidos nisso.

O líder dos caçadores e sua esposa estavam em pé na frente de todos.

- Muitas vezes não devemos usar magia contra magia, ou arma contra outra arma. – disse Cláudia. – Uma decisão rápida pode evitar desgaste, machucados e perda de tempo.

- Como meus brilhantes filhos devem ter explicado, cada um tem competência diferentes com armas, assim como a própria magia. – disse Gabriel. – Então vamos escalonar os treinos para que cada um desenvolva melhor suas aptidões. Vamos demonstrar.

Logan, Cláudia e Dani se posicionaram em um ponto contrário a ele.

- Eles usarão magia, enquanto usarei as minhas armas. Variaremos as coisas para que todos possam entender melhor o que quero dizer.

O trio começou com feitiços estuporantes. Feitiços simples e comuns em duelos. Gabriel usou uma espada para bloquear, desviar e até mesmo cortar os feitiços.

Os feitiços foram evoluindo, e ganhando força e velocidade. Então o caçador sacou uma adaga e começou a se aproximar. Quando eles ficaram ao alcance da espada, eles pararam.

- Como vocês puderam ver, espadas e armas de corte podem ser boas para combater bruxos que se valem de magia apenas, que se movimentam pouco.

Depois fizeram demonstrações com bastões longos e curtos, armas ninjas e correntes.

- Algumas armas não são boas para ataques diretos. Como arcos e flechas e outras armas que devem ser atiradas. – disse Gabriel. – são boas para emboscadas, e quando temos reforços que utilizam outras armas.

- Agora veremos o contrário. – disse Cláudia. – Como lutar com magia contra pessoas com armas.

Ela seria a pessoa que usaria a magia. Gabriel usaria uma espada, Rafael que não tinha participado da demonstração anterior usaria uma maça, Logan uma corrente com uma bola em uma ponta e uma foice na outra e Dani ficaria com arco e flecha.

Ela demonstrou uma agilidade impressionante para se desviar e atacar os três homens e ainda evitar as flechas. Até que ela pegou uma segunda varinha e assim passou a levar vantagem.

- Eles não usaram tudo o que sabem. – disse Cláudia. – Mas também não haverá uma luta que envolva tantas pessoas com tal habilidade. Demônios usam espadas ou suas garras, bruxos deixaram de usar armas há muito tempo.

* * *

Grupos foram formados e avaliados. Os Potter acabaram em um grupo com Logan, Dani e Gina. Poderes semelhantes, principalmente que eles eram grifos, bem que Gina ainda não tenha demonstrado alguns poderes, mas iria. Principalmente que eles poderiam fazer magia sem varinha, e tinham fortes os feitiços com fogo.

Isso permitia que eles se livrassem para namorar. Todos os casais foram para um lugar diferente.

- Muito interessante esse novo treinamento. – disse Gina. – mais cansativo, por misturar tudo, mas bem mais efetivo.

- Sim, ainda mais que eles acabaram não separando casais e pessoas próximas. – disse Harry. – acho que torna mais agradável isso. Sem contar que nos conhecemos melhor e podemos lutar sem problemas.

- Mas não viemos aqui para isso. – disse Gina.

- Sim, viemos para outra coisa. – disse ele pegando um pedaço de bolo. – Viemos comer.

- Mesmo com pouca gente aqui, ainda tem muito trabalho para os elfos.

- Eles gostam, não podemos deixar eles desocupados. Só espero que Mione não me escute. Ela sempre fica doida com isso.

- Isso tem muito dos pais delas. Mesmo você que foi criado muito perto dos trouxas não vê as coisas assim.

- Minha mãe vê. – disse ele. - Mas como temos um em casa, não deu para ela fazer a nossa cabeça, e ela acabou acostumando. Só precisamos não maltratar eles.


	90. Conversas

Capítulo 90 – Conversas

* * *

A festa de Natal foi realizada na Sala Precisa que era perfeita para a ocasião, contando com os professores, os alunos presentes e os visitantes.

Minerva, Lilian e Cláudia conversavam em um canto.

- E imaginar que isso poderia não estar acontecendo. – disse Lilian.

- Nem me fale. – disse Cláudia. – Você não sabe o quanto é difícil fazer o Gabriel relaxar um pouco. Ele fica nessa de que tem que arrumar o mundo, mas acaba esquecendo que ele também tem que aproveitar esse mundo.

- Alvo tem o mesmo problema. – disse a professora. – Ele parece que tem o mundo nas costas. Não consegue relaxar nem nas férias, passa todo o tempo no ministério. Deve ser por ter sido amigo de Grindelwald, antes dele se tornar o temível feiticeiro, e de não ter conseguido impedir Voldemort de subir ao poder.

- Nem todos podem prever o futuro, e são menos ainda os que conseguem interpretar isso de forma a poder fazer algo. – disse a esposa do caçador. – Isso pode ser tornar uma maldição. Tive que passar muito tempo em Avalon para poder controlar isso.

- E a Dani? – perguntou Minerva. – Ela parece não ter esses problemas.

- Desde pequena ela vai para a Ilha. Era necessário para ela e para Tiago. Quanto mais cedo começar menos problemas.

Lilian deu uma olhada pela sala, e acabou vendo seus pais conversando com Hagrid.

- Cláudia, seus poderes são grandes mesmo? – ela perguntou.

- Sim. Se Helena não estivesse predestinada para se tornar Senhora de Avalon, eu seria treinada para assumir o posto. Por quê?

- Guinho me contou que teve que morar com Petúnia porque era seu único parente vivo.

- Guinho? – perguntou Cláudia.

- Quando Harry voltou no tempo, ele se apresentou com seu nome do meio, Tiago. E para que não confundíssemos os dois demos esse apelido para ele. Guinho.

- Interessante. Deve ter dado muita confusão.

- Muita. – disse Minerva. – Ter um Tiago Potter na escola já era difícil, ter dois era quase o fim do mundo. Para minha sorte, Guinho ou Fenrir, seu nome Maroto, confiou em mim e me contou tudo.

- Bom. A mudança na história causou outros desmembramentos além dos óbvios. Seus pais morreram depois do seu casamento, em um acidente de carro. Que não aconteceu, pois eles se mudaram de cidade desta vez para ficar mais perto de vocês. Já seus sogros haviam contraído varíola de dragão em uma viagem para tentar encontrar algo para parar Voldemort e ajudar vocês.

* * *

Harry e Gina estavam sentados no parapeito da janela, olhando a lua crescente.

- Eu percebi que nós nunca brigamos. – disse Gina.

- Nós já tivemos nossos atritos. – disse ele. – Isso é normal. Digo, não concordamos com tudo, mas também não precisamos brigar por qualquer coisa. Lembra da sua aposta que eu seria campeão?

- Nem me lembre disso. – falou ela. – Pelo menos ganhei ela.

- Que eu saiba meus pais só tiveram uma briga depois que começaram o namoro, e mesmo assim ainda no começo.

- Meus pais nunca brigam.

- Viu.

- Quem tem alguns problemas são Logan e Cris. – disse ela.

- Fada é meio esquentada mesmo. Puxou isso tanto da mamãe quanto do papai. E Logan tem essa de não ligar muito, o que acaba atiçando as meninas. Ai você pode ver. Mas acho que agora que ela assumiu sua parte "Azul" as coisas esfriaram.

- Literalmente. – disse ela. – Os dois são os únicos que passam parte do dia nos jardins.

* * *

Depois de uma das ultimas sessões de treinamento Gabriel chama Tiago.

- Você sabe que os únicos caçadores envolvidos nessa guerra serão os meus filhos. – disse o caçador.

- Infelizmente, sei. – disse o auror. – No momento essa guerra é mais bruxa que qualquer outra coisa.

- Sim, mas também temos um problema com os caçadores. O esquadrão do Wolverine é o menor que temos, mas também é o melhor. E outra particularidade é que eles não trabalham em conjunto, cada um luta sozinho. Com exceção dos três. Quando Wolverine está sozinho ele tende a perder um pouco sua humanidade. Suas partes antagônicas lutam entre si, e ele pode se tornar um pouco violento.

- Vou ficar de olho nele.

- Sim, mas também fique de olho na sua filha. Se algo acontecer com ela. Teremos que intervir.

- Não será necessário. Se algo acontecer com ela, não vai sobrar muita coisa deste país para você proteger. – disse Tiago com um ar sério.

- Bom saber.


	91. Novo Filhote

Capítulo 91 – Novo Filhote

As aulas voltaram ao normal depois do feriado, pelo menos para essa época do ano. Com os professores apertando todas as turmas, preparando para os exames.

Remo estava demonstrando alguns feitiços defensivos para a turma do sétimo ano.

- Como vocês puderam ver, ter o conhecimento do ataque favorece a formação da sua proteção. Assim como um conhecimento prévio da defesa pode modificar um ataque. – disse ele. – Um duelo de bruxos de alto nível raramente tem um feitiço verbal. Na maioria das vezes somente aqueles que não podem ser realizados de forma não verbal. Alguém sabe outra situação que isso aconteça?

Hermione levantou a mão.

- Quando um dos oponentes quer fazer um embromo. – disse ela. – diz um feitiço e executa outro. Um movimento muito difícil, mas que pode ser muito eficiente se a pessoa consegue.

- Dez Pontos para Grifinória. – disse o professor. – Sim. É um movimento muito complicado, somente duelistas experientes podem fazer algo assim. Da mesma forma que são poucos os magos que podem usar duas varinhas. Agora...

Tonks que estava no fundo da sala, fez um sinal para ele.

Ele seguiu até a esposa.

- Seu filho está querendo nascer. – disse ela.

- Classe dispensada. – disse o professor sem maiores explicações.

Os alunos saíram da sala, menos os Filhotes de Marotos, especialmente Tony.

- Harry você poderia levar a Dora pra enfermaria? – pediu o Maroto.

- Claro. – disse ele aparatando com a auror.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Tony.

- Seu irmão está nascendo. – disse ele.

- Eu nem lembrava que ela estava grávida. – disse Rony. – Ela nem parecia ter algo na barriga.

- Ela é uma metamorfomaga. – disse Mione. – Ela pode disfarçar isso.

- Sim, ela fez isso para não ter muitos comentários. – disse Remo. – Apesar de sermos casados, algumas pessoas podem não entender bem a situação.

- O que estamos esperando? – perguntou Neville. – Mais um filhote de maroto nascendo e nós aqui parados.

Eles foram correndo para a enfermaria e encontraram Harry e Mel parados na porta.

- Ela já está quase. – disse a auror. – Ninguém vai poder entrar.

Pouco depois, chegaram as meninas do sexto ano, Tiago, Sirius e Mary.

- Já avisei a Andy. Ela e o Ted devem estar chegando. – disse Mary.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ninguém entra. – disse Mel, novamente.

- Isso mesmo. Agora é um momento que muita gente só atrapalha. – disse Mary. – Ainda mais um bando de homens que acham que sabem de alguma coisa deste momento.

- Mas... – disse o animago.

- Ela está certa, Sr Black. – disse Minerva atrás deles. – Ela já tem toda a assistência possível lá dentro.

Meia hora depois, Andrômeda e Ted chegaram.

- Isso ainda vai demorar? – perguntou Tony ansioso.

- Não é algo que se possa falar. – disse Andy. – A Nimphadora mesmo demorou cinco horas para nascer.

- Dentro de alguns minutos alguém sai. – disseram Tiago e Harry.

- Eu odeio os poderes dos Potter. – disse Sirius.

- Algo contra? – perguntou Cris com os cabelos azuis.

- Nada. – disse Sirius.

- Agora volta seu cabelo pra vermelho, azul só depois de casada. – disse Tiago.

Não se passou nem dez minutos e Madame Promfrey abriu a porta.

- É um menino. – disse ela. – Ele e a mãe passam bem.

Todos entraram e encontraram o pequeno menino no colo de Tonks.

- Pessoal, esse é o Teddy Lupin. – disse ela.

- Se não for desastrado como a mãe e nerd como o pai, está tudo bem. – disse Sirius.

- Desastrado com a mãe, não tem como. – disse Logan, que estavam ajudando Lilian a arrumar as coisas. – Mas ele vai ter algumas surpresas.

- Surpresas? – disse Tony.

- Sim. – disse Lilian.

Todos olharam para o menino que de repente mudou a cor de seus poucos cabelos, de castanho claro para verde.

- Por que só nós não temos poderes especiais? – disse Flavia.

- E mesmo. – disse Fernanda.

- Vocês são Black. – disse Sirius.

- Para ele isso é um super poder. – disse Lilian revirando os olhos.

- Agora eu percebi uma coisa. – disse Sirius depois que todos paparicaram mãe e filho. – O que Logan estava fazendo aqui dentro, se todos os homens estavam lá fora.

- Eu tenho conhecimento de medicina trouxa e poderia ser útil se algo se complicasse. – disse ele.

- Eu aprendi muita coisa de cura. – disse Sirius.

- Aprendeu a fazer parto? – perguntou Lilian.

- Não.

- Então não de palpite. – disse Poppy.


	92. Surpresas

Capítulo 92 – Surpresas.

O inverno continuou rigoroso. Nevascas caíam durante a noite. As atividades fora do castelo foram quase todas canceladas ou transferidas para dentro do edifício quando possível.

Hagrid levava seus animais para uma sala no térreo, enquanto a Professora Sprout dava aulas teóricas.

A única coisa que ainda estava fora do castelo era quadribol. Mesmo assim eram poucos treinos. Somente um jogo estava marcado para o começo de fevereiro. Grifinória versus Corvinal.

Harry fez alguns treinos no estádio. Para que o time se acostumasse com o frio. Coisa que teriam que passar no jogo. Tirando Cris, isso poderia ser um problema para todo o time, assim como para os adversários.

O moreno levou o time para a Sala Precisa. Lá ele poderia treinar as jogadas sem interferência do clima. E poderia controlar isso caso quisesse que eles tentassem no frio.

* * *

Os estudantes andavam juntos pelo castelo, já que assim eles se mantinham mais quentes. Então era normal o salão principal está bem cheio na hora do café.

Dumbledore sabia que dias assim sempre guardavam surpresas. Se os gêmeos Weasley ainda estivessem no colégio, ou os Marotos fossem alunos, ele poderia esperar que eles fizessem algo.

Com um suspiro frustrado, ele voltou a olhar o salão, esperando algum duelo, ou magia que desse errado. Ele queria ter sido agraciado com o poder de prevê o futuro, mas ele não teve essa sorte.

E assim como a maior parte do corpo docente sabia não esse era um ramo da magia que não se podia treinar e melhorar, ou se tinha ou não o dom.

O diretor foi retirado dos seus pensamentos por um barulho forte vindo do lado de fora do castelo.

- Parece que algo caiu do céu. – disse Minerva ao seu lado.

Grande parte do salão se assustou. Alguns começaram a discutir o que aconteceu. Outros se levantaram e começaram a ir em direção da saída.

- Todos Sentados. – disse Dumbledore, e ninguém quis discutir. – Não sabemos o que está acontecendo, e não podemos sair assim. Todos os alunos devem ficar dentro do salão, que será trancado.

Os professores e aurores se juntaram para discutir o caso.

- Precisamos verificar isso. - Disse o diretor. – Pode ser alguma ameaça. Tiago, Sirius. Vocês dois vão comigo lá para fora para investigar. O restante fique aqui dentro. As proteções do castelo devem ser o suficiente para manter a todos a salvo.

Os três foram se direcionando para a entrada do salão, enquanto os outros se preparavam para um eventual problema ou acalmavam a todos.

Logan se juntou ao trio que partia.

- Existem coisas no mundo que a magia desconhece. – disse ele antes que Dumbledore dissesse algo.

- Ele tem razão. – disse Tiago. – Gabriel me contou muitas coisas que mesmo nós acharíamos estranho.

Dumbledore nada pode dizer, apenas indicou a porta para os três.

Uma vez nos terrenos, eles tentaram identificar o que poderia ter acontecido. Não foi difícil ver que algo estava diferente. Uma nuvem de poeira vinha de um ponto da floresta não muito distante da borda, na direção da cabana de Hagrid.

- Fiquem atentos. – disse o diretor, fazendo os três revirarem os olhos. Eles já estavam em modo de atenção desde o barulho.

Seguiram juntos até a cabana, onde escutaram Canino choramingando lá dentro. Sirius quase parou para o ajudar. Mas assim que eles entraram na floresta, Dumbledore perdeu os três de vista, já que cada um foi em uma direção. Ele não se preocupou com isso, com certeza eles conheciam aquela floresta melhor que ele, então fazia mais sentido ele ir em frente, mesmo ele já tendo entrado ali inúmeras vezes.

Quando ele chegou até a clareira formada por o que quer que tenha caído, ainda havia muita poeira e neve no ar. Então, ele realizou um feitiço para que tudo se assentasse.

Ficou surpreso com o que viu. Um dragão. E se ele não tivesse errado, o que era difícil, era um Focinho-Curto Sueco.

Ele também viu que seus três acompanhantes também estavam na borda da clareia em pontos diferentes, e o único com varinha, como ele, era Sirius.

Pela calma de Tiago e felicidade de Logan, as coisas não eram tão perigosas como ele suspeitou.

- Temos que descobrir o que aconteceu com ele. – disse o diretor. – Pode ter alguma relação com os Comensais e os Demônios.

- Algum Bruxo das Trevas já se atreveu a mexer com os dragões? – perguntou Tiago.

- Teve um. – disse Dumbledore reconhecendo o ponto. – Nunca mais tiveram problemas com ele. Alias, nunca mais foi visto.

- Ele foi pego por uma corrente de ar forte e acabou dentro de uma tempestade. – disse Logan. – Quando ele viu já estava longe de tudo o que conhecia e acabou ficando sem energia.

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou Sirius, que mesmo conhecendo os poderes premonitórios deles, não achava que ele poderia fazer algo assim.

- Ele falou comigo. – disse o menino como se isso fosse obvio.

- Nunca pensei que Dragões tivessem poderes mentais. – disse o auror. – eu não ouvi nada.

- Eles não têm. – disse o brasileiro. – Senão seria muito fácil caçar. Existem outros métodos de comunicação que as espécies têm que as outras não compreendem.

- Eu vivo me esquecendo que vocês tem duas formas. Um dragão. Sinceramente. O que me falta acontecer? – perguntou Sirius.

- Você ficar calado por vontade própria. – disse Tiago, que estava vendo se tinha algum ferimento no animal.

Dumbledore estava surpreso de mais para falar. Não sabia que ele era um dragão. Só saiu do transe quando percebeu que Logan limpava a área da nova clareira.

- O que faremos? – perguntou ele perdido, e agora era a vez dos marotos se surpreenderem.

- Precisaremos de ajuda. – disse Lilian aparecendo perto do diretor.

- Como? – perguntou ele.

- Você também não. – reclamou Sirius.

- Há coisas que você não precisa ficar sabendo. – disse a ruiva. – Os outros estão chegando, o que precisamos fazer?

A madeira que foi derrubada estava empilhada em quatro pilhas.

- Apesar desta ser um espécie que vive em ambiente frio, passar dias dentro de uma tempestade, não é moleza. Ele precisa ser aquecido e alimentado.

- Fogo é comigo. – disse Harry chegando com os Marotos restantes, Hagrid e os Filhotes.

Ele e o pai começaram a incendiar as pilhas.

- Fogo mágico deve ajudar. – disse o diretor se recompondo.

- Deixa com a gente. – disse Mione puxando Gina com ela.

Hagrid estava com os olhos brilhando, mas só correu para o dragão quando Dumbledore autorizou.

- Aproveite e faça um feitiço de ocultamento da área. – disse Minerva atrás do diretor. – Um dragão chama muita atenção.

- Se criar uma gaiola, vai ficar preso aqui dentro com ele. – disse Logan.

- Ouça ele. – disse Mary.

- Ele é parecido com você. – disse Cris.

- Foram originarias da raça que eu viro. A diferença que ele é menor, e o fogo apesar de ser azul também, e do tipo quente.

Depois que tudo estava ajeitado, o diretor e a professora de transfiguração voltaram para a escola.

- Cuidado com o que vai falar. – disse ela.

- Eu pretendia só falar que era proibido. – disse ele.

- Não aprendeu nada com os Marotos e os gêmeos. – disse a professora parecendo decepcionada.

Dumbledore refletiu sobre isso.

- Atenção. – disse ele ao chegar na frente da mesa dos professores. – O barulho que ouvimos agora a pouco, foi um dragão que caiu nos nossos terrenos. E como sabemos que Dragões são criaturas perigosas, aqueles que tiverem interesse em vê-lo, poderá fazer nas aulas de Cuidados a Criaturas Mágicas. Os que não fazem essa aula, marcaremos com Hagrid para uma visita.

Os professores aprovaram isso, muitos sabiam que a melhor forma de proibir algo era permitir isso.

* * *

N/A:

Novidade: Minhas amigas LilyLunaBlackPotterRavenclaw e Leticia Malfoy Potter e eu estamos criando a SAL: Serviço de Atendimento ao Leitor, que é um lugar onde os leitores e autores que tiverem dúvidas, queiram criticar ou elogiar possam se expressar. Também daremos auxílio para quem precisar. Quem desejar participar entre em contato comigo que eu repasso os contatos.

Mago Merlin


	93. Confrontos

Capítulo 93 – Confrontos

Harry invejava Logan por estar perto de alguém como ele, um de sua espécie. Lobos não costumavam viver na floresta de Hogwarts, ainda mais que os centauros não se davam bem com eles.

Mas ficou feliz que ele não era o centro das atenções, desta vez. O seu cunhado que tinha que escutar as perguntas de todos os curiosos.

Agora ele estava na aula de DCAT, enquanto o brasileiro havia sido convocado para uma aula do Hagrid para o primeiro ano. Era a turma mais empolgada com o dragão.

- Só porque ele é um caçador tem privilégios. – disse Malfoy ao constatar o fato.

- Para um aluno que foi expulso e voltou para o castelo, você entende de privilégios. – disse Remo. – E sinceramente eu não acredito que seja um passeio o que ele está fazendo. Cuidar de uma turma empolgada é cansativo. E ao contrário de você, ele se dispõe a ajudar.

- Mas aquilo é um dragão. Deviam ter destruído ele assim que ele caiu. – disse o loiro.

- Interessante pensamento. Criaturas das trevas devem ser destruídas então. – disse o professor. – Assim como todo comensal deve ser morto.

- Não é bem assim. – disse o sonserino encabulado, já que seu pai, assim como de muitos de seus amigos, era um comensal.

- Você tem um bom ponto. Criatura das trevas, feitiço das trevas, essas coisas são relativas. Nós humanos que inventamos isso para estabelecer limites. Usar um Avada em um humano é crime, mas se você usar para matar um urso que está te atacando não.

- A história é feita pelos vencedores. – disse Mione.

- Sim. Merlin é o bonzinho enquanto Morgana é a bruxa das trevas, certo? Errado, Morgana fez o que fez para proteger a magia. Enquanto Merlin inventou muitas poções e feitiços que hoje são considerados das trevas. Inclusive Oclumência e Leglimência.

- OH! – disseram várias meninas da sala.

- Agora vocês querem matar um dragão, só por ele ser um dragão, cuidado com esse pensamento.

* * *

Neste mesmo momento, Logan cuidava do dragão, mas precisamente da asa que se deslocou com a queda. Hagrid que dava as informações agora para a turma, que mesmo não tendo essa aula estava muito interessada em perguntar e anotar.

- Afastem-se. – disse alguém chegando na clareira.

- Por que deveria fazer algo assim? – perguntou Logan.

- Porque essa é uma criatura perigosa e vamos extermina-la, moleque. – disse a pessoa que parecia ser um auror, estava acompanhada de um almofadinha do ministério e um carrasco.

- Criatura perigosa é essa do seu lado. – rebateu o caçador.

- Esse é o caçador. – disse o almofadinhas. – deveria estar ao nosso lado. E o que tem de mais no nosso carrasco?

- Ele é um comensal, não sabia?

- Não me faça rir, um comensal dentro do ministério.

- Fudge não acreditou. – disse Logan. – Mas pode ver que ele está pegando a varinha para atacar vocês.

Dito e feito, McNair tinha a mão no bolso pronto para azarar os dois. Mas o auror foi mais rápido.

- Isso não atrapalha nosso serviço. – disse o almofadinhas, preocupado com o desenrolar das coisas.

- Infelizmente não existe nenhuma lei que torna obrigatório a morte de qualquer dragão. – disse Logan. – e proibido, segundo as leis britânicas, a criação de Dragões, para evitar que os trouxas descubram sobre os bruxos. Nós não estamos criando ele, só estamos cuidando dele. E um dragão em uma escola de magia, cercada por um fazendo com mais criaturas mágicas que alguns países, e só um detalhe.

- Mas temos que fazer o serviço. – disse o auror. – Depois vemos essa parte legal.

- Claro, assim como vocês vão avisar aos aurores residentes do castelo que vocês chegaram depois, E Dumbledore, já que aparentemente vocês dois querem confrontar um dragão em frente a alunos.

- Nenhum deles tem nada com isso. – disse o almofadinhas.

- Vocês querem é ganhar pontos com o ministro. – disse Hagrid, entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

- O problema é que se eles têm que passar por mim para isso, e o chefinho não vai gostar nada disso.

- Você pode ser um caçador, mas não pode com um auror de elite.

- Um auror de elite, quem te contou essa mentira? – disse Tiago, chegando com Tonks e Sirius.

- E que... esse garoto está me atrapalhando. – disse o auror.

- Esse garoto tem uma patente maior que a sua, e pode lidar com a situação em qualquer lugar do mundo, ou você não olhou nos relatórios?

- Patente?

- Sim, se não me engano ele é Comandante. – disse Tonks. – Quase um Coronel.

- Co...Comandante?

- Sim, e sua patente serve tanto para o exercito trouxa, quanto para aurores. – disse Sirius. – Mesmo que não usemos a mesma hierarquia.

- Isso é mentira. – disse o almofadinhas, que tentava tirar o posto de Percy no ministério e via sua chance sumir.

Logan tirou o casaco e mostrou as insígnias, que eram impossíveis de se reproduzir por serem feitas pelos duendes.

- Kim vai me matar. – disse o auror.

- Pode ter certeza, isso se Scrimgeour não fizer antes. – disse Tonks. – vocês quase causam uma guerra. Só terão perdão por levarem um comensal com vocês.

- Agora entendi o sorriso irônico do Weasley quando falei o que eu ia fazer. – disse o almofadinhas.


	94. Voo Cego?

Capítulo 94 – Voo cego?

Mesmo depois de quase três anos, ainda tinha gente que se assustava quando Vênus entrava no Salão Principal. A harpia era mais treinada que a maioria das corujas, e nunca derrubava nada na mesa. Edwiges, no começo, ficava chateada, mas com o convívio com a ave brasileira passou a ser mais eficiente, e assim mais orgulhosa de sua posição.

O mais estranho era que a carga de hoje era um jornal.

Logan sumiu atrás do jornal, não dando atenção a quase ninguém. Somente Cris que estava com a cabeça no ombro dele.

Isso seria motivo de zoação, mas todos estavam focados em outra coisa. Hoje seria o jogo contra Corvinal.

Uma pessoa na mesa da Grifinória não estava tão focada assim.

- Não sabia que você sabe japonês. – disse Mione.

- Normalmente os caçadores aprendem muitas línguas. – disse o menino de cabelo azul. – Mas eu sou uma negação nesta área. Acabo sempre usando um feitiço de tradução.

Ele mostrou a página que estava lendo. O jornal parecia estar escrito na forma padrão japonesa, mas aquela página estava na forma ocidental, mesmo que ela não entendesse o que estava escrito.

- Está em português. – disse Cris.

- O que está tão interessante assim neste jornal? – Perguntou Tony.

- Alguns mercenários ingleses foram presos em uma vila no Japão. – disse Logan. – Estavam tentando entrar em um templo para roubar duas espadas.

- Espadas? – perguntou Harry. – o que tem de especial nestas espadas?

- Uma pode matar mais de cem inimigos com um golpe, e a outra tem o poder da ressureição. Não sei se é lenda ou verdade, mas os demônios estão se arriscando para conseguir. – disse o brasileiro.

- E você está assim tranquilo? – perguntou Neville.

- As espadas estão lacradas em um templo que somente os sacerdotes mais puros podem entrar. Sem contar que os poderes das espadas só podem ser usados por um tipo especifico de yokai, descendentes de um grande general. Se elas caírem em mãos erradas, serão apenas enfeite de parede.

Harry percebeu que Mione estava pensativa. Provavelmente estava pensando que seria impossível uma espada ter o poder de ressureição. Sabia que logo a menina ia discutir isso, era uma coisa impossível, pelo menos Luna não estava ali hoje, senão a discussão seria maior.

- Logan. – chamou a monitora-chefe. – Você poderia me ensinar esse feitiço. Tem muitos livros na biblioteca em outras línguas, que eu gostaria de ler.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos, esperavam pela mesma coisa que Harry.

- Claro, depois do jogo. – disse ele.

* * *

Metade da Sonserina resolveu se dirigir para o campo de quadribol no mesmo momento que o time da Grifinória.

Harry sentiu que alguém queria lançar um feitiço nele, mas com a confusão toda ele não conseguia descobrir quem.

Não via nenhuma varinha. Aparentemente esses alunos só queriam chegar ao campo mesmo.

Foi quando um feitiço o atingiu pelas costas. Ele se virou para trás, para tentar identificar o autor, só para descobrir que não conseguia enxergar.

- Quero ver você se livrar desta. – disse uma voz que ele identificou como Draco Malfoy.

- Obrigado por se acusar. – disse Tiago atrás do sonserino. – Você está em detenção com o Filch. Ele precisa de alguém para lubrificar as armaduras do castelo. Depois discutirei com a Professora Sinistra para ver se você vai poder continuar no time, já que essa foi uma clara tentativa de atrapalhar o jogo, e não foi a primeira vez.

- Você não pode. – disse o loiro.

- Posso, você sabe bem disso. – disse o auror. – Tenho prerrogativas de professor. Harry se você não nenhum problema deve continuar seu caminho.

- Te _vejo_ no jogo. – disse o apanhador.

- Viu ele nem foi afetado. – disse Malfoy.

- O fato de sua magia ter falhado não tira sua culpa. – disse Tiago. – Vamos, Filch odeia atrasos.

Harry seguiu seu caminho, agradecendo que Gina estava ao seu lado, e não ter sido ela atingida.

Preferiu que ninguém soubesse, mas ainda precisava de uma forma de poder terminar o jogo. Mesmo com as tentativas de Cris e Gina de descobrir se tinha algo errado.

Assim que o jogo começou ele teve uma ideia.

- "Mãe, você poderia me avisar se tem alguém na minha frente quando eu voo?" – ele perguntou pela ligação mental.

- "Não me diga que você está cego." – disse ela com uma careta, o que foi vista por todos na arquibancada dos professores. Tiago e Logan foram os únicos a entender o motivo.

- "Se você não quer, eu não digo. Mas isso não muda a verdade." – disse ele.

- "O que você quer que eu faça?" – perguntou ela, mesmo sabendo o que fazer.

- "Só fique de olho para ver se não tem ninguém na minha frente. Os balaços, e qualquer um de posso estar voando muito perto de mim, posso ouvir." – disse ele. – "Acredito que o pomo eu consiga ouvir. Só tenho que procurar."

- "Por que eu?" – perguntou ela.

- "Papai e tia Mimi, estão muito concentrados no jogo. Gina e Fada estão no jogo. Logan não teria graça, ele sabe onde está tudo. E você não ia tentar trapacear."

Ninguém na arquibancada prestou atenção no que acontecia com a professora de poções, que aparentemente se focou apenas em Harry. Isso aconteceu por Logan estar ali com seu dragão.

O animal estava quietinho, assistindo o jogo. Em alguns momentos o menino falava algo com o dragão.

- Essa é uma forma interessante que eles descobriram para voar. – disse o menino. – Claro que é melhor voar com as próprias asas. Sim, eles não têm nenhuma necessidade de saber sobre as correntes de ar. O espaço e muito pequeno, e o peso deles interfere pouco neste sentido.

* * *

No jogo, Harry estava dando graças por não ser contra a Sonserina, que tinha batedores mais fortes. Os balaços estavam passando bem mais perto que ele queria.

Seu maior problema era que o apanhador da Corvinal não usava a tática de o seguir e nem sempre ele sabia onde ela estava. Ele até tentou uma finta nele, mas como ele não via, não pode fazer nada.

Só percebeu isso, quando Cris e Gina berraram em sua mente, mas como ele não percebeu o pomo, não fez nada.

Deu graças pelo treinamento de Logan. Até agora não tinha colidido com nada, nem jogador, nem balaços, nem mesmo com o chão.

- "Mãe, o pomo está perto do Rony. Onde está a goles?" – disse ele ao ouvir o bater de asas.

- "Está com a Demelza." – disse ela. – "O pomo está se mexendo, mas não parece que vai sair de lá. E a Cho não viu."

Harry saiu em disparada, não estava se preocupando com o apanhador azul. Ele não estava focado no pomo mesmo. Quando ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo, Harry estava a poucos metros da bolinha dourada.

* * *

Harry estava no refúgio dos grifos, com Fenrir conversando. Griffon estava com eles.

- Isso explica. – disse Fenrir.

- Isso explica o quê?

- Quando voltei no tempo, percebi que tive um aumento grande de poder. Gina também. Acreditei que era por estarmos fora do tempo mesmo. Mas está me parecendo que houve uma mescla. Era a minha memória, para que pudesse fazer o teria que fazer, mas o seu poder, para dar conta de tudo.

- Como assim? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Eu não sabia que podia realizar magia sem varinha, mas assim que consegui era quase que como se fizesse a vida toda. Tive que treinar para não errar, não deixar que ninguém soubesse.

- Deve ter sido difícil.

- Pior foi a animagia. – disse Fenrir. – Quando sai do meu tempo, mal conseguia me tornar um grifo, mas logo cheguei me tornei lobo. E minha primeira transformação em grifo foi direto em grifo real.

- Interessante. – disse Harry. – Você então usou o meu treinamento com Logan.

- Um demônio me ensinou o que eu sabia. Só acontece com a gente.


	95. Encontro Romântico

Capítulo 95 – Encontro Romântico.

Harry estava ansioso. Certo que não era o primeiro dia dos Namorados que ele passava com Gina.

Seria outro passeio a Hogsmeade. Dumbledore prefere que as confusões aconteçam longe do castelo. Se bem que ele se divertiu muito com Filch perseguindo uma aluna mal criada.

Harry tinha planos diferentes dos usuais. Nada de Madame Puddifoot ou Três Vassouras.

Ele ia precisar de uma ajudinha externa. Alguns elfos, uma distraçãozinha para ninguém perceber que ele estava aprontando, e algumas magias.

O castelo já entrou no clima do dia. Vários casais se formaram. Algumas pessoas ressentidas maldiziam o dia, o normal de sempre.

- Anjo, já sabe o que vai fazer no sábado? – perguntou Cris.

- Sei, mas não vou te contar. – respondeu Harry.

- Mais um. – disse ela bufando. – Não consigo arrancar nada do Logan. Ele só abre um sorriso e diz que eu vou amar.

- E você tem dúvidas disso?

- Não, mas eu queria saber. – disse a menina frustrada.

- Parte da surpresa é justamente essa. – disse o moreno.

- Quem tem sorte é a Mione, já que o Rony não tem tanta imaginação assim.

- Você pode se surpreender. – disse ele, entendendo o que estava acontecendo. – Ele não tem imaginação, mas tem cinco irmãos mais velhos que já passaram por isso. Tá certo que Percy não é exemplo para essas coisas, mas pelo menos ele não vai cometer os mesmos erros.

- Quer saber, vou azarar algum sonserino idiota, ou incomodar o Filch que pelo menos ganho algo, uma detenção.

- Azare só os idiotas, tem alguns sonserinos bons por ai.

* * *

No dia da visita, os Filhotes de Marotos foram juntos para Hogsmeade. Por eles quererem ir cedo, para poderem aproveitar bem, e também para evitar que algumas pessoas aborrecessem Neville, que havia conseguido coragem e convidara Hannah Abbott para ir com ele.

Rafael esperava pela namorada no vilarejo, para não levantar suspeitas, uma vez que ninguém mais sabia de seu parentesco com Logan e Dani.

Eles fizeram uma parte do passeio em conjunto. As visitas a Dedos de Mel e a Zonko's. Já que eles dividiam os produtos mesmo. Claro que alguns especiais foram comprados separadamente.

Depois disso, cada casal saiu para um canto.

Harry levou Gina para perto da Casa dos Gritos. A ruiva o olhava de forma interrogativa.

- O que tem de romântico numa casa assombrada? – perguntou ela quando Harry a ajudou a pular a cerca da propriedade.

- O fato de não ter ninguém para atrapalhar. – disse ele.

- O que pretende? – disse ela com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não ser incomodado. – disse Harry antes de jogar a capa de invisibilidade sobre os dois.

Por sorte, não havia muita neve mais, o que facilitou o caminho e também que ninguém percebesse que eles estavam indo para lá.

Eles foram para uma porta dos fundos onde poderiam tirar a capa.

- Você poderia colocar essa venda? – pediu ele.

- Só coloco porque sei que se eu começar a gritar vai encher de ruivos aqui.

- A única pessoa com cabelos vermelhos por aqui só você. – disse ele, se mostrando despreocupado.

Harry guiou Gina até a sala que ele tinha preparado. E tirou a venda. Gina arregalou os olhos.

Num canto havia uma mesa para os dois, com alguns pratos prontos. Sobre a mesa, velas como a que havia no salão de Hogwarts. A lareira estava acessa, com um tapete na frente e algumas almofadas. E um sofá confortável estava em outro canto.

- Como você conseguiu isso? – perguntou ela.

- Fácil. – disse ele a conduzindo para a mesa. – Tive ajuda de alguns elfos da cozinha, que fizeram a comida, e arrumaram algumas coisas. Claro que eu falei o que queria aqui. Como posso aparatar aqui, fiz alguns feitiços para garantir nossa privacidade. Qualquer um de fora não verá nada diferente. Isso se tiver coragem de chegar perto.

- Nunca entendi isso desta casa ser assombrada. Parece ser só uma casa velha. – disse a ruiva se servindo.

- Era aqui que o Aluado se transformava na época da escola. – disse o moreno apontando para uma das paredes que tinha marca de garras. – Ele, papai e Almofadinhas que eram responsáveis pelos 'fantasmas'. Assim ninguém se deparava com um lobisomem aqui.

- Aposto que você veio para cá, digo, quando estaremos no passado. – disse Gina com um tom preocupado.

- Segundo Fenrir sim. Mas como Lobo Mítico posso controlar o Aluado facilmente e até mesmo Almofadinhas.

- Esqueci disso.

- Vamos esquecer todos os outros e nos centrarmos em nós dois por agora.

- Boa ideia.

Eles continuaram o almoço, trocando alguns beijos.

Na hora da sobremesa, eles foram para o tapete com fondue de chocolate e morangos.

* * *

Já quase no horário do fim do passeio os dois saíram da Cabana dos Gritos.

- Eu gostaria de saber o que os outros fizeram. – disse Gina.

- Prefiro ficar sem saber. – disse Harry.

- Medo de Logan ter se aproveitado de sua irmãzinha? – provocou ela.

- Não, ele tem o hábito de manter a ligação aberta nestes casos. Acho que para tranquilizar o papai. Sem contar que ele teve ideia parecida com a minha e acabamos nos encontrando na cozinha e trocamos alguns feitiços para ajudar.

- E o que eles estão fazendo?

- Algo que somente eles fariam. – disse ele parando um pouco para deixa-la curiosa. – Piquenique.

- Neste frio? Só estes dois mesmo. Aposto que não fariam isso se fosse verão.

- Espero que não, e capaz deles congelarem um pedaço do gramado só para eles.


	96. Contando História

Capítulo 96 – Contando História

Com a aproximação do fim do ano, os professores apertaram nos estudos. Principalmente para aqueles que estavam na eminência dos NIEMs. Era mais fácil encontrar um aluno do sétimo ano na biblioteca que em qualquer outro canto do castelo, até mesmo de suas camas.

Mas claro que isso tinha suas exceções. Os Filhotes de Maroto não pisavam lá. Ainda mais com a Sala Precisa só para eles. As meninas do sexto ano não estavam tão apertadas, mas preferiam a calma ali.

Os professores não ficavam para trás. Remo e Lilian gostavam de escapulir para perto dos Filhotes, a fim de poderem ter um pouco de paz. A quantidade de alunos surtando que batiam na porta deles era enorme.

Sem contar que sempre tinha mais alguém para ajudar. Os Weasley passavam por lá, para treinar, assim como Frank e Alice.

E sempre que precisavam relaxar um pouco, eles paravam para brincar com Teddy, ou treinar com os caçadores.

A única coisa que mudava um pouco essa rotina era o treino de quadribol. Como houve outra tentativa dos jogadores da Sonserina de sabotar outra equipe, desta vez a Lufa-lufa. O que causou a eliminação da equipe verde do campeonato. Seus jogos tiveram os pontos retirados, o que manteve Corvinal e Lufa-lufa na disputa com Grifinória.

Claro que a casa amarela ia precisar tirar o saldo que os leões conseguiram. E dependendo do resultado, a taça poderia cair no colo da Corvinal, que vencera os texugos, mas em um jogo apertado.

Apesar de estar comprometido com o jogo ou com os exames, essas não eram as principais preocupações de Harry. A guerra com os demônios e a viagem no tempo ocupavam seus pensamentos.

Quanto a guerra, ele já estava fazendo o que podia. Treinava duro, tanto magia quanto com armas. E a espera é o que mais o angustiava.

Então ele teria que resolver seu outro problema. Contar aos amigos sobre a viagem.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Lilian quando Harry comentou isso.

- Sim. – disse Harry. – Eles merecem saber. Tanto por essa vida, quanto pela outra.

- Vamos chamar todos então.

* * *

Só foi possível juntar todos no domingo. Mais pelas aulas que qualquer coisa.

Estavam presentes os Marotos, isso incluía Tonks, Frank e Alice, os Filhotes de Maroto, Minerva e todos os Weasley, com exceção de Percy, que Harry sabe ser muito ligado as regras e com certeza ia tentar envolver o ministério nisso.

Aqueles que já tinham conhecimento da viagem foram informados do motivo da reunião, mas os outros estavam às cegas.

- Desta vez o que motivou essa reunião, não tem nada relacionado com os demônios. – disse Tiago. – Apesar de ter ligação com os comensais.

- Mais precisamente com Voldemort. – disse Lilian.

- Não vai me dizer que ele voltou. – disse Gui.

- Não, ele morreu bem morrido. – disse Sirius. – Nós vimos isso.

- Então o que pode ser? – perguntou Carlinhos.

- Essa história não é bem do jeito que ela é contada. – disse Remo. – Tem alguns capítulos desconhecidos.

Aqueles que não conheciam isso se viraram para Hermione. Ela era é pessoa que poderia ter lido isso em algum lugar. Mesmo Tony não era tão aficionado com livros.

- Nunca li nada que pudesse indicar isso. Nem mesmo uma suspeita de algo diferente. – disse a morena.

- Não existe nada, porque poucas pessoas sabem disso. – falou Mary. – E nenhuma delas contaria para alguém que espalharia isso. Fora desta sala, somente duas pessoas sabem.

- Duas não. – disse Lilian. – Seis. Meus pais, os do Tiago, Poppy e Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore não sabe os detalhes. – lembrou Tiago.

- Todos, pessoas que manteriam isso em segredo. – disse Frank.

- Sim. – disse Minerva.

- Vamos a historia. – disse Tiago. – Se os fatos estivessem seguidos o curso normal, muitos de nós não estariam aqui.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, pai? – perguntou Cris.

- Alguns de nós teríamos morrido, estaríamos gravemente feridos ou no caso de vocês, não teriam nascido. – disse o auror.

- Eu, Tiago e Sirius estaríamos mortos. – disse Lilian.

- Frank e eu, no St Mungus, na sessão de danos permanentes. – disse Alice.

- Meninas, vocês duas não teriam nascido, já que seu pai não teria me visto em Hogwarts. – disse Mary. – assim como Remo não teria perdido o complexo de lobisomem dele, e não teria o Tony. E as circunstâncias da guerra não permitiriam que Cris nascesse.

Os citados se olharam entreolharam tristes. A ruiva sabia um pouco da história, mas não sabia de detalhes, nem como isso afetava os amigos.

- Mas a guerra...? – começou Mione.

- Não tente racionalizar isso, Mione. – disse Lilian. – Aparentemente o que causou isso foi interpretado por Voldemort como uma vantagem, e ele acelerou alguns de seus planos. Tornou algumas pessoas um de seus comensais antes da hora, e outras que seriam comensais foram deixadas de lado.

- Era pra ele ter ficado mais tempo na guerra psicológica e guerrilha, mas ele passou para a guerra aberta. – disse Tiago. – Eu prefiro como ficou.

Eles contaram coisas que Fenrir havia passado para eles, tanto no passado e como o livro. O ataque a eles no Dia das Bruxas. A vida de Harry, sua infância, sua vida escolar e suas aventuras que envolviam Voldemort.

- Não era para ficarmos juntos? – perguntou Tonks um pouco apreensiva.

- Era. – disse Logan. – Você demorou um pouco para convencê-lo a abrir mão de sua tristeza. Mas Teddy foi uma alegria para todos na guerra.

- Você sabe disso? – perguntou Neville.

- Sei. Eu estava em Hogwarts quando aconteceu a virada. Logo não fui totalmente afetado. Tenho as memórias da outra vida, como se fosse essa.

- Mas o que pode causar isso? – perguntou Rony.

- Uma viagem no tempo. – quem respondeu foi Luna.

- Isso é impossível. – disse Mione. – todos sabem que não existe como viajar anos no tempo, ainda mais alterar tanto as coisas. Isso nunca foi relatado em nenhum livro.

- Livros não contam tudo. – disse Fleur. – Se a pessoa não contar pra ninguém não tem como isso ir para os livros.

A morena ainda não estava convencida, mas achou melhor não discutir.

- Continue. – disse Fred.

- Essa história está boa. – disse George.

- Quem? – perguntou Tony.

Harry e Gina levantaram a mão.

Os ruivos começaram a reclamar.

- Quietos. – disse Molly. – Isso já aconteceu, e vocês não podem fazer com isso. Nem vão impedir nada.

Ninguém ousou discordar dela.

- Por que a Gina? – perguntou Rony.

- Na verdade, foi um acidente. – disse Harry. – Eu estava lutando com Voldemort, mas não tinha condições de derrotá-lo. Já tinha esse plano pensado. Ela acabou encostando-se a mim quando eu ativava o vira-tempo.

Ele mostrou o objeto que havia pegado no Ministério.

- Só estamos contando isso porque vamos ter que fazer a viagem novamente.

Novamente todos começaram a discutir na hora. Desta vez, nem Molly deu jeito.

Mel se aproximou de Logan.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu comigo?

- Infelizmente não. – disse ele. – Não me lembro de ver seu nome em nenhuma lista de mortos ou desaparecidos da guerra. Mas também ficava mais centrado em Hogwarts. Sem os Marotos aqui, não tinha porque você estar aqui, mesmo que fosse amiga deles naquela época.

- Ah bom. – disse ela.

- Mas eu posso dizer. – disse Dani. – Você realmente não ficou amiga dos Marotos, algo com um incidente no Natal que não aconteceu antes. Então você tornou uma pesquisadora e viajava pelo mundo buscando feitiços de proteção.

- Pelo menos fazia algo útil. – disse Mel mais relaxada. – Só não queria ser uma comensal.

- Mais fácil Remo ter um encontro romântico na Lua Cheia do que você se tornar uma comensal. – disse o caçador.


	97. Viagens Temporais

Capítulo 97 – Viagens Temporais.

Um dos melhores jogos de quadribol para ver era contra a Lufa-lufa. Eles podiam não ter o melhor time, o que não acontecia há alguns anos, mas sempre se empenhavam no jogo, independente do que acontecia. Do apito inicial à captura do pomo, eles jogavam da mesma forma.

Harry sabia disso, e pediu para o time ficar ligado. Não queria perder justamente seu último jogo. Ele buscava um recorde. Seria sua 18ª vitória consecutiva, e ainda mais todas com sua captura. Era um número expressivo, que dificilmente seria igualado, muito menos batido, já que não era comum alguém entrar no primeiro ano como ele.

Ele poderia estar completando 21 partidas, se não fosse o Torneio Tribruxo. Pelo menos em números oficiais. Agora ele se lembrou de que jogaria, ou já jogou, três jogos no passado.

A sua ansiedade agora era para essa viagem. Tanto Fenrir, quanto Logan afirmaram que deveria ser em um dia especifico, no começo de maio, mas precisamente dia 2, que por sorte seria em um sábado.

O momento, entretanto, era para se concentrar na partida que precisava jogar, e quem sabe ganhar. Fez sua preleção rápida, pois sabia por experiência que uma muito longa, como as de Wood, só serviam para fazer o nervosismo aumentar ao invés de diminuir.

O placar final não refletiu o que realmente foi o jogo. Mais uma vez este ano, a Grifinória vencia sem sofrer pontos.

Isso não significa que Rony não teve trabalho. Ele precisou fazer muitas defesas, algumas extremamente difíceis. Sempre se podia ouvir o coro de "Weasley é nosso Rei", a versão grifinória da música que Malfoy tentou espalhar, mas nem mesmo os sonserinos cantavam.

As meninas estavam inspiradas, quase não perdiam um lance, e ainda davam trabalho para os artilheiros adversários, que tinham que usar da velocidade e jogo individual para tentar algo.

Harry tentava até encontrar o pomo, mas esse parecia que queria que o jogo corresse. Mas bastou que um brilho dourado aparecesse para que uma corrida começasse. A apanhadora amarela tentava acompanhar Harry, mas a velocidade dele era sua grande vantagem.

Esse pomo estava dando trabalho, mudando de direção constantemente, passando perto de outros jogadores e da torcida, o que tornava as coisas mais emocionantes.

Tudo acabou com uma bela captura de Harry.

* * *

Abril passou rapidamente com todos treinando e estudando.

Não foi surpresa para eles quando os Weasley apareceram para a viagem. Certo que apareceram um dia antes, não queriam perder nenhum momento perto de Gina.

A maior surpresa foi o tamanho da barriga de Fleur. Quando eles contaram da viagem, não estava tão grande.

- Mamãe disse que é o sangue Veela. – disse a francesa.

Ficaram todos na Sala Precisa. Não seria bom avisar para todos o que estava acontecendo. Mas uma coisa que não se podia controlar, eram os gêmeos. Sempre que estavam no castelo eles davam um jeito de aprontar algo. Desta vez eles deixaram uma caixa de seus doces na frente de cada Salão Comunal. Queriam ver se haveria alguém esganado para comer. O efeito seria manter todos presos nos salões. Era a contribuição deles para a irmã e o cunhado.

Logan e Fenrir disseram que seria melhor que eles tentassem recriar a cena. O momento para a viagem seria ao entardecer.

Tiago e Sirius criaram um espaço no jardim, onde eles poderiam ativar o vira-tempo sem que ninguém visse.

Molly a toda hora abraçava a filha como se não fosse vê-la mais.

Dumbledore sabia que algo estava acontecendo no castelo. Ele sabia que havia uma movimentação estranha, e a ausência dos Marotos e de seus Filhotes poderia ser um indicativo, ainda mais que Minerva só aparecia nas refeições.

Outro sinal era de que ele não conseguia sair de sua cadeira, desde que sentou depois do almoço.

Harry estava com os ouvidos doendo. Toda hora um ruivo chegava perto dele para mandar que ele cuidasse de Gina. Como se isso fosse possível.

Não foi difícil chegar até o ponto da viagem. Graças ao conhecimento das passagens mais secretas e de não ter quase ninguém fora dos salões, por estarem com medo.

Quanto mais perto do local, mais sérios todos ficavam. Até mesmo os gêmeos estavam quietos. Chegando lá, ninguém falava nada, só ficavam olhando para Harry.

- Se eu me lembro bem. – disse Lilian. – É necessário um feitiço poderoso para ativar esse vira-tempo.

- Vira-tempos não precisam disso. – falou Mione.

- Esse é diferente. – explicou Minerva. – Vira-tempos normais podem fazer a viagem por horas, dias, ou mesmo um ano. Mas esse é especial. Quanto os outros são alimentados pelo poder interno deles, esse precisa de poder externo para funcionar. Quanto mais alto o poder do feitiço mais longe se pode viajar.

- Que feitiço você vai usar, Harry? – perguntou Rony.

- Deve ser o mesmo feitiço que Voldemort usou. – falou Gina, que sabia de mais detalhes. – Um feitiço agressivo para uma viagem e um defensivo para a outra. Não importa a ordem.

- E qual será agora? – perguntou Arthur.

- A Maldição da Morte. – disse Harry. – Usei a de Voldemort para viajar da outra vez.

Mesmo os Marotos ficaram chocados com isso. Sabiam da parte do feitiço agressivo, mas não que era um de Voldemort, ainda mais a própria maldição da morte. Todos ficaram constrangidos, nenhum poderia realizar esse feitiço, pelo menos não na atual circunstância.

- Eu faço. – disse Logan. – Sempre soube que seria o único a conseguir isso aqui.

- Mas... – disse Molly.

- Não se preocupe Molly. – disse ele. – Eu tenho treino para isso. Sem contar que os sentimentos de vocês por Harry não permitiriam que vocês fizessem algo contra ele. E como somos de clãs rivais, mesmo sendo amigos, ainda tem certa animosidade entre nós. E precisa de alguém com poder que se igualaria a de Voldemort. Aqui só tem, eu, Dani, Harry, Tiago, Cris, Lilian e Gina. Eu sou a melhor opção.

- Melhor acelerar o processo. – disse Sirius. – Vocês vão perder a janela de tempo.

- So o Harry mesmo. - disse Fred.

- Com um vira-tempo, perdendo tempo. – completou George fazendo todos rirem.

Harry, Gina e Logan se posicionaram. Harry com o vira-tempo na mão, Gina encostando em suas costa e Logan a sua frente.

- Avada Kedrava. – disse Logan, olhando com os olhos de grifo para o vira-tempo.

Quando a luz verde atingiu o objeto, Harry desapareceu, Gina demorou alguns segundos para fazer o mesmo.

- Deu certo? – perguntou Tony.

- Sim. – disse Dani. – Na outra vez, a mudança foi imediata. Assim que Gina desapareceu pessoas sumiam, o castelo foi se regenerando, tudo acontecia para ficar da forma que estamos vendo agora.

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou Flávia. – Você também estava aqui?

- Não, estava em Avalon. – disse a loirinha. – Mas tenho premunições.

- Esqueci disso. – falou Flávia.

- E quando eles voltam? – perguntou Fernanda.

- Por volta da meia noite. – respondeu Logan. – Mas antes vamos ter alguém chegando.

Ninguém entendeu isso. Será que Cláudia estaria chegando?

- Gui. – chamou Fluer. – está na hora.

- Hora do que? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Do seu filho nascer. – disse ela.

Foi uma algazarra só. Todos falando ao mesmo tempo, parabenizando os dois.

- Quietos. – disse Molly. – Gui, Fleur, vocês vão para a enfermaria. Se eu me lembro, Tonks teve o filho aqui. Quem não tem que estar na enfermaria, para a Sala Precisa.

Logan aparatou com os futuros pais, com Lilian na sua cola.

* * *

Poucas horas depois, Fleur entra com uma menina na sala precisa. Victory Delacour Weasley era apresentada a sua família. Gui partira para França para buscar os sogros e a cunhada.

- Vai ter trabalho com essa menina. – disse George.

- Vai perder os cabelos esperando por ela. – completou Fred.

- Eu se fosse vocês não ficavam fazendo piadinhas. – disse Logan. – Todos os Weasley terão uma menina.

- Eu não terei. – disse Carlinhos.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Logan.

- Pelo menos até encontrar a mulher certa. – respondeu o trator de dragões, mais por medo da cara da sua mãe que pelos poderes de Logan.

* * *

Próximo da meia noite, estavam todos no jardim esperando pelo casal. Foi quando o relógio marcou exatamente a hora cheia que uma luz branca apareceu, e quando ela se extinguiu, duas pessoas eram visíveis.

Logan foi o mais rápido, e conseguiu segurar os dois, que desmaiaram.

- Eles estão bem? – perguntou Molly preocupada.

- Estão. – disse Lilian os examinando.

- Eles precisam de tempo para as memórias se organizarem. – disse Logan. – Não é fácil ter memorias de duas vidas. Pelo menos não estamos mais sozinhos nessa.

Logan pegou Gina no colo.

- Ficar aqui não é uma boa ideia. Eles precisam ficar confortáveis. Eles vão acordar somente amanhã. – disse ele aparatando.

- Ele é o mais forte e deixa Harry aqui. – reclamou Tiago.

- O filho é teu. – disse Lilian, desaparecendo com Molly.

Cris e Dani seguiram eles, levando Fleur e Tonks com os meninos.


	98. Inferno Gelado

Capítulo 98 – Inferno Gelado.

Harry acordou, sentindo que sua cabeça estava para estourar de tanta dor. Parecia que ele tinha bebido muito na noite anterior, só que ele nunca se excedia. Podia ser um problema com os seus poderes.

Ele tentou abrir lentamente os olhos, e constatou que estava sem seus óculos. Uma figura ruiva aparece no seu campo de visão.

- Lírio? – perguntou ele.

- Não, sou sua mãe. – disse ela rindo. Estava se lembrando de uma situação inversa.

- Achei que tínhamos chegado ao consenso de que as duas são a mesma. – disse ele.

- E que fazia anos que você não me chamava assim.

- Deu certo? – ele perguntou, excitado.

- Relaxa e tente se lembrar. Logan falou que as lembranças logo serão mais fáceis de identificar.

Ao ouvir um nome diferente, ele teve uma tonteira.

- Certo.

- Dá pra falar mais baixo. – disse Gina em outra cama. – Viajar no tempo e ter duas vidas na cabeça não é muito legal.

- Tirando a ressaca, você está bem? - perguntou Harry.

- Se meu namorado não tiver a ideia de se separar pra me proteger de novo, vou ficar bem.

- Você sabe muito bem porque eu fiz aquilo. – disse Harry.

- Saber é uma coisa. – disse a ruiva. – Concordar é outra completamente diferente. E como você viu não deu muito certo.

- Eu não posso prever tudo. – disse Harry.

- Preveja isso. – disse Gina. – Se isso acontecer de novo, não vai ter mais Harry Potter pra salvar o mundo.

- Vai ter que entrar na fila. – disse Lilian que até aquele momento só estava vendo a discussão.

- E eu sou besta de dar a chance para você ir embora? – perguntou Harry. – Vai ter que me aturar ao seu lado por muito tempo.

- Assim espero. – disseram as duas juntas.

- O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

- Nasceu, meu filho, nasceu. – disse Lilian.

* * *

Harry e Gina passaram alguns dias se recuperando, iam as aulas só para ninguém falar nada, mas logo voltavam para a Sala Precisa.

Alguns momentos eles tinha dificuldade em separar as realidades, principalmente quando envolviam alguém das duas. E a ajuda de Logan e Dani foi fundamental para resolver o problema.

Pelo menos quanto às aulas eles não tiveram problemas, uma vez que os exames estavam chegando, principalmente para o moreno que faria os NIEMs.

Agora eles estavam esperando para o inicio das provas.

- Potter, aqui não tem ajuda do papai ou da mamãe, não. – disse Malfoy.

- Que bom que você sabe. – disse Harry. – Você não vai poder tentar pagar pra passar.

- Eu não preciso pagar pra nada. – disse o loiro.

- Não? Estranho. – disse Harry. – Você entrou pro time de quadribol comprando as vassouras.

- O que não adiantou. – disse Rony. – Continuamos melhores.

- Você voltou para Hogwarts através do dinheiro do seu pai. – disse Mione.

- Depois de tentar uma armadilha, só porque seu pai tinha influência no ministério. – disse Tony.

- Sem contar que todos nós estamos aqui, e seus capangas cadê? – perguntou Harry.

Malfoy puxou a varinha, mas no momento que a porta do Salão Principal abriu revelando os professores.

- Creio que para a prova teórica não haja necessidade de varinhas, Sr Malfoy. – disse Minerva. – Detenção e menos dez pontos para a Sonserina.

- Mas... e eles. – disse o sonserino.

- Não vejo mais nenhuma varinha aqui. – disse a professora. – Agora todos para dentro, os exames vão começar.

Todos entraram com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

Assim que os exames acabaram, ocorreu uma visita a Hogsmeade.

Os comerciantes, representados pela Madame Rosmerta, solicitaram que isso acontecesse. Assim os alunos descansariam, e os comerciantes teriam um lucro, já que uma visita antes dos exames era uma coisa pouco prática.

Os Filhotes de Maroto decidiram que cada casal teria a parte da manhã para fazer o que quisesse. No almoço eles se encontrariam no Três Vassouras.

- Hogsmeade é um local belíssimo no inverno. – disse Gina para Harry. – Mas ter uma visita aqui no verão é muito bom.

- Não sei se Logan e Fada concordariam com vocês. – disse Harry.

- Esses dois não contam. Um demônio e uma Fada não tem direito a opinião.

- Ai é que é a graça das coisas, as pessoas não tem o mesmo gosto. Ia ser muito chato se todos fossem iguais.

- Verdade. – disse Gina. – Falando nos caçadores, onde está Dani? Não a vi com os amigos ou perto do Logan.

- Pelo que eu entendi ela teve algumas visões estranhas e foi se consultar com a Senhora de Avalon. – disse o moreno. – Sem contar que ela sempre vem aqui, então não é novidade pra ela.

Sons de aparatação foram ouvidos ao longe, seria normal para um vilarejo trouxa, mas isso ativou algo em Harry.

Em instantes, Logan, Cris, Lilian e Tiago estavam ao lado dos dois.

- Recolham os alunos. – disse o brasileiro. – Vocês cuidam dos comensais. Eu cuido dos outros.

- Que outros? – perguntou Sirius que tinham visto a estranha movimentação.

- Aqueles que nos atacaram pelas costas. – disse Tiago.

- Fernanda, Flávia, vocês duas cobrem as costas da Cris. – disse Logan novamente. – Rony, Mione, vocês dois fiquem com a Gina.

- Quem fez dele o chefe? – perguntou Sirius.

- O exército. – disse Harry. – Esqueceu que a patente dele é maior que a de qualquer auror?

- Certo. – disse Sirius. – Vamos chutar alguns mascarados.

Logan se posicionou na parte afastada da cidade, enquanto os outros esperavam pelos comensais.

Eles esperaram pelo primeiro feitiço agressivo para poder revidar. Os aurores não queriam a desculpa de que estavam apenas passeando.

Claro que os comensais não decepcionaram, tentaram logo acertar o grupo e ainda lançaram a marca negra no céu. Mas ela foi logo retirada.

- Não é nada legal usar essas coisas. – disse Tiago.

- Sem contar que não funciona mais. – disse Sirius.

- Me lembra da última vez que combatemos vocês. – disse Remo. - Éramos apenas estudantes, e varremos o chão com vocês. Imagina agora.

Isso fez com que os comensais ficassem com mais raiva, mas só atrapalha a mira.

- Agora vocês verão o que trouxemos. – disse o líder do ataque, que para surpresa não era nem Malfoy nem Bellatrix.

O dia ficou mais frio e escuro.

- Dementadores? – perguntou Mary. – Vocês já tentaram isso antes.

Na mesma hora, Tiago e Harry se viraram para trás e lançaram vários patronos no ar.

Logan nem se mexeu quando os patronos dourados destruíam os dementadores ao seu redor.

- Isso era uma distração. – disse o líder dos comensais. – Nossa real tropa está atrás.

- Quem os demônios? – perguntou Mel. – Melhor mandar eles de volta.

- Nosso reforço ali vai fazer picadinho deles. – disse Tonks.

Assim que o último dementador foi destruído, surgiram demônios. Foi ai que Logan se mexeu. Ele sacou a espada que havia sido de Raptor, e partiu para cima deles.

Alguns se congelavam na hora, os mais fortes, era apenas onde a espada tocava que se tornava gelo.

O susto de ver os demônios serem massacrados tirou o ímpeto dos comensais que foram rapidamente dominados.

- Agora é só assistir Logan. – disse Sirius.

- Algo está errado. – disse Harry.

Tiago estava olhando a sua volta para ver se identificava o que poderia ser.

De repente, Cris se sente agarrada por algo. O agressor não era visível. Então as gêmeas não sabiam o que fazer. Tinha medo de acertar a amiga. Antes mesmo que elas pudessem gritar por ajuda, Cris sumiu.

- NÃO! – berrou Logan.

Dani apareceu perto dos defensores.

- Todos para dentro de algum lugar. Isso tudo vai virar um Inferno Gelado– disse a loira que tinha aparecido naquele instante. – Tiago, Gina, Harry, vou precisar de vocês.

Todos se abrigaram, escutando os demônios rindo e se vangloriando.

- Eu vou criar o fogo mágico para prender o Ti. – falou a menina. – Vocês três terão que o manter. Eu não poderei proteger a todos, e meu objetivo é destruir todos. Quero manter todos os outros seguros, e Ti com liberdade.

Logo pequenos focos de incêndio apareceram pelo perímetro interno no vilarejo aprisionando os demônios com Logan, mas preservando os humanos, mesmo os comensais.

Harry, Tiago e Gina cultivaram o fogo e fizeram crescer de forma até mesmo a impedir a visão de todos.

- E eu? O que posso fazer? – perguntou Lilian preocupada.

- No momento, manter a calma e esperar, eles vao precisar de vocês. Assim como Ti. – disse Dani, antes de aparatar para o topo de algum prédio, ela precisava ver a cena.

Um grito bestial foi ouvido, e uma onda de frio conseguiu passar pelo fogo.

- Me lembre de nunca aborrecer esse menino. – disse Sirius.

- Me lembre de ter sempre chocolate pra dar pra esse menino. – disse Mary.

Era possível escutar os sons da batalha por entre o crepitar do fogo. O maior problema era não poder ver o que acontecia. Algumas vezes era possível ver algo, quando a chama permitia. E ver Logan com garras ao invés da espada foi uma cena aterrorizante.

O caçador estava tão descontrolado que era possível ver o fogo se tornando azul, quando ele se aproximava. Os três que controlavam o fogo tinham que tomar cuidado quando isso acontecia, pois se tudo se tornasse azul, ninguém conseguiria controlar Logan.

Quando tudo acabou, Dani apareceu perto deles.

- Podem parar. – disse ela. – Sirius, Remo. Vocês poderiam impedir que os outros vissem o que aconteceu lá fora.

Assim que o fogo foi extinto, uma muralha de fumaça tomou seu lugar.

Lilian foi a primeira a sair. Depois ela via como estava os três, agora era a vez de Logan.

Ele estava sobre uma pedra de gelo, que antes eram três demônios. Ele estava com sangue verde pelo corpo, mas não parecia ferido. Sua expressão misturava dor e raiva.

- Logan. – ela chamou.

- Eu prometo que vou resgata-la. – disse ele pulando de onde estava.

- Eu sei. – disse ela. – A culpa não é sua. Tenho pena de quem passar pelo seu caminho para busca-la.

Assim ela o abraçou. Logo foi seguida por Mary, Mel, Tonks e todas as meninas.


	99. Conselho de Guerra

Capítulo 99 – Conselho de Guerra

A cena em Hogsmeade era desoladora. Corpos mutilados, sangue verde espalhado pelo chão e muito gelo.

A única coisa que aliviou a mente de todos, e que ninguém ficou ferido. Isso foi graças às ações rápidas dos aurores e dos caçadores. Os únicos que precisaram de algum tratamento, e foram levados diretamente para o castelo, foram Harry, Gina, Tiago, que tiveram um princípio de esgotamento por segurar o fogo, e Logan que apresentava alguns cortes, fora os causados por suas próprias garras.

Os alunos foram conduzidos para o castelo pelos professores, enquanto os aurores ficavam vigiando os comensais inconscientes, esperando o esquadrão de remoção.

Assim que o último aluno adentrou o castelo, Dumbledore foi para o seu escritório. Sabia que teria visitas.

- Tem certeza disso, Alvo. – perguntou Minerva que o acompanhava.

- Um ataque desta grandeza, como está o vilarejo, muitos comensais capturados, alguns influentes no mundo mágico, e uma aluna sequestrada. Não imagino outra coisa. O ministro em pessoa virá aqui, agora resta saber o que ele fará.

Poucos minutos se passaram, e alguém bateu a porta. Dumbledore suspirou antes de falar.

- Entre.

Para surpresa dos dois ocupantes da sala, não era a comitiva do ministro. Pela porta aberta, entravam Tiago, Lilian e Logan.

- As coisas ficaram mais interessantes agora. – disse Minerva, para frustração de Dumbledore que preferia uma conversa mais calma. Pelo menos ele não teria que dar a má notícia para uma família, assim como o diretor anterior teve que fazer no incidente que culminou na expulsão de Hagrid.

Mal os recém-chegados se acomodaram, as chamas da lareira cresceram e se tornaram verdes. Por ela passaram o ministro Scrimgeour, Dolores Umbrigde e Percy Weasley. Este último foi o único que deu um olhar significativo para os Potter. Umbrigde tinha um estranho brilho no olhar.

- Meus cumprimentos. – disse o ministro. – Nos desculpem aparecer pela lareira, mas depois que aparatamos em Hogsmeade, ficou claro que não poderíamos perder tempo.

- A cena no vilarejo é mais impressionante que realmente foi. – disse o diretor. – Tivemos apenas um aluno ferido, e infelizmente uma sequestrada.

- Foi uma tragédia. – disse Umbrigde. – Por isso fui contra a presença dos caçadores na escola e na Grã-Bretanha.

- Ainda bem que sua opinião preconceituosa não conta. – disse Logan.

- Quem é você para falar assim comigo, caçador? – perguntou a assessora do ministro.

- Sou atualmente o Marechal Wolverine, dos Exércitos Brasileiro, dos Caçadores e das Nações Unidas, setores Mágicos, Caçadores, Normais, Especiais, Ocultos e Inexplicáveis. A maior autoridade presente na Europa.

- Quem te deu tanto poder? – perguntou Umbrigde, uma coisa que todos queriam fazer, até mesmo os quadros.

- Eu, assim como todos os governos Mundiais, independente de sua origem. – disse Rufus. – Quando ficamos sabendo da ameaça dos demônios, e que não se tratava de apenas um episódio isolado, entramos em contato com os caçadores, e as Nações Unidas, através do Departamento de Mistérios. Ele é a pessoa mais indicada comandar tudo isso. Só não esperava

- Mais é um absurdo, ele não conseguiu nem mesmo proteger a namorada. – disse Umbrigde.

- Dolores, vamos ter calma no momento. – disse Dumbledore. –Você não sabe as condições que tudo aconteceu. Nem mesmo eu sei como isso foi possível, mas posso afirmar que não foi por falta de cuidado ou proteção. Demônios têm poderes imprevisíveis. E pelo que me consta, nada poderia ter evitado essa situação. Ela poderia ocorrer em qualquer momento que houvesse estudante fora de Hogwarts, mesmo com a maior tropa de aurores que você pudesse imaginar.

- Esse pirralho não pode comandar algo, ele é um caçador. Um inimigo. – disse Umbrigde.

- Dolores Umbrigde, você está presa por crimes de guerra, preconceito, incitação a violência contra outras raças, criação de leis que atrapalham as atuais negociações com outras raças, corrupção, conspiração contra o próprio governo, associação com grupos terroristas, especialmente os denominados Começais da Morte, Bruxos Livres e Bruxo-Nazistas. – disse Logan, conjurando uma pasta e entregando para o ministro. – Aqui estão copias das acusações, das provas e recomendações para seu cárcere.

- Você não pode me prender. – disse Umbrigde lançando vários feitiços contra Logan.

- Pode acrescentar agora agressão, tentativa de homicídio, resistência à prisão, e tentativa de golpe de estado. – disse o caçador, limpando as vestes onde os feitiços batiam. – Você estará sobre a vigília do ministério bruxo inglês, e será julgada pelo tribunal internacional de Haya, com representantes de todas as nações do mundo.

- Encontro interessante esse. – disse Dumbledore. – Me lembro de participar de alguns deste, depois das Guerras Mundiais, duas guerras de Duendes e do aniversário de 2000 anos do tribunal.

- Ministro, você vai permitir isso? – perguntou ela para seu chefe.

- Há muito tempo está buscando algo para te incriminar. Mas seus comparsas sempre davam um jeito. – disse Rufus. – Percy, leve ela.

- Sim, Ministro. – disse o ruivo, que já tinha tudo anotado.

Ela foi desarmada, e com um feitiço restritivo, levada para a lareira, diretamente para o ministério.

- Agora que tiramos o encosto, podemos falar de coisas sérias. – disse Dumbledore. – Como será o resgate.

- Eles fizeram alguma exigência? – perguntou o Ministro. – Ou fizeram algum tipo de contato?

- Eles não querem nada em troca da minha filha. – disse Tiago, feliz com o domínio da situação que o genro mostrou. – Eles a pegaram para um sacrifício.

- Isso é terrível. – disse Dumbledore que não sabia da história.

- Poderia ser pior. – disse Minerva.

- Sim, eles precisam de alguns fatores favoráveis para o ritual, que espera libertar todos os outros demônios. – disse Logan.

- Que seriam? – perguntou o Ministro.

- Eles precisam do máximo de escuridão possível. – disse Lilian que já tinha discutido isso com Logan. – Um eclipse tem duração pequena, acontecesse durante a Lua Cheia, que os enfraquece e tem a presença de lobisomens. Então eles faram na Lua Nova, daqui a uma semana. Sem contar que eles ainda precisam do Carrasco.

- Que seria? - perguntou o Ministro.

- Eu. – respondeu Logan. – Como você deve estar sabendo pelas suas reuniões. Fui sequestrado quando criança para me tornar um demônio, e assim ser o carrasco. Apesar de terem conseguido a minha transformação, não foi total, assim mantenho minha mente humana. Mas mesmo assim, o mais indicado para o Ritual de Libertação.

- E o que faremos?

- Caçadores já estão chegando a ilha para proteger pontos críticos. – disse Logan. – Localidades essencialmente bruxas, serão protegidos por vocês. Evitando conflitos. Esperamos que hajam ataques durante essa semana e principalmente durante o ritual. Um grupo seguirá comigo para o local onde isso acontecerá.

- Que grupo? – perguntou Minerva. – Não podemos esvaziar nossas defesas.

- Representando os Caçadores, teremos Eu, Dani e Rafael. Não será necessário mais que isso. Quanto aos bruxos, acredito que uma equipe forte atacando forçaria uma defesa maior, enfraquecendo os ataques. Acredito que os Marotos, e seus Filhotes serão bem vindos.

- Eu quero ir também. – disse Dumbledore.

- Infelizmente não será possível. – disse Logan.

- Ele tem razão. – disse Minerva. – Se os Comensais quiserem atacar, atacarão Hogwarts também. Foi aqui que eles foram derrotados.

- E o Senhor não tem treinamento de combate contra demônios. – disse Tiago. – Contra eles é preciso mais que Magia.

- Organizarei a Defesa com a Ordem. – disse ele.

Os detalhes foram definidos pelo então chamado Conselho de Guerra.

* * *

A semana passou devagar. Logan quase não era visto pelo castelo. Ou estava auxiliando no treino dos bruxos, ou estava em algum ponto do reino reunido com algum caçador.

O clima no colégio, que deveria ser de relaxamento, uma vez que os exames estavam encerrados, estava pesado. Parecia que o próprio castelo estava mais sombrio. Muitas pessoas passavam para conversar com Dumbledore e o Ministro, que havia se aquartelado ali.

Hogwarts era o local mais seguro para se ficar no momento. Isso graças às proteções colocadas por Harry como Lorde Gryffindor, que impedia a entrada de qualquer uma que quisesse fazer mal a um estudante, e por Logan, que barrava demônios.

- Como mesmo você sabe onde os demônios estão? – perguntou Frank, que apesar de ser considerado um Maroto, permaneceria no castelo para ajudar a defesa do mundo mágico.

- Demogorgon está chamando todos os demônios para se reunir a ele. – disse Logan. – Claro que isso inclui a mim. Ele mantem um canal psíquico aberto para que todos possam ver o que ele está fazendo, e assim também podem falar pra todos convencendo a se unir a ele.

- Isso não me parece uma coisa boa. – disse Alice.

- Não me preocuparia com os demônios. – disse Dani. – Vocês podem ganhar de qualquer um lá, com exceção de Demogorgon.

- Ainda não entendi como um demônio tão poderoso poderia ter passado pelas barreiras. – disse Gui. Os Weasley também estavam no castelo, mas participaria da defesa do ministério e do Beco Diagonal, com exceção de Gina e Rony.

- Ele foi invocado por um bruxo. – disse Rafael. – Mas o bruxo não tinha poder suficiente para tal feito, ele está preso entre as duas dimensões, ancorado no corpo do bruxo. Mas isso basta para que ele seja poderoso aqui.

- São pessoas assim que destroem a reputação dos bruxos. – reclamou Carlinhos.

- Falando em bruxos de má reputação. – disse Logan. – Malfoy chegou agora lá.

- Essa eu tinha que ver. – disse Mary.

- Você pode. – disse Logan. – Eu posso projetar a imagem para quem pertence a minha família.

- Ainda bem que podemos isso. – disse Tonks. – Anda logo com isso.

Logan se concentrou, e aos poucos todas as meninas, Tiago e Harry começaram a ter uma visão de um grande salão, iluminado por tochas, e no ponto oposto a única entrada estava Cris, sentada em uma espécie de altar. Ela estava acorrentada pelas mãos, mas presa ao altar. A sua volta havia um brilho que lembrava o sol refletido em um campo nevado.

- Não esperava que seu plano desse tão certo assim. – disse Malfoy para um ser encapuzado que todos suspeitavam ser Demogorgon.

- Não foi tão perfeito assim. – disse o ser com uma voz estranha, como se não saísse dele. – Perdemos todos os que foram nesta missão. Com exceção do que foi encarregado de trazer a menina.

- Aposto que os Potter estão desesperados atrás dela. – disse Malfoy com um tom vitorioso na voz.

- Não julgue os outros pelas ações que você teria, humano. O Inimigo transformado em Aliado está com eles. Ele saberá chegar até aqui.

- Como você diz. – disse Malfoy. – Eu poderia me divertir com essa pirralha. Seus pais foram os responsáveis pelas maiores humilhações que passei.

- Você é estupido. – disse Demogorgon agora com uma voz humana. – O sacrifício precisa ser feito com ela inteira. Corpo, mente e magia. Senão não seria um sacrifício, mas um golpe de misericórdia. Só selaria mais as barreiras.

- O tipo de diversão que estou pensando não atrapalharia nada. E ela teria tempo para se recuperar e um bom feitiço de memória aliviaria sua mente.

- Idiota. – falou a voz longínqua. – Quanto mais inocente for a oferenda, mais poderoso é o ritual. Não poderia deixar que você encostasse nela, mesmo que não fosse virgem.

- Virgem? – disse Malfoy com um olhar predatório.

- Sim, e ela tem que permanecer assim. – disse Demogorgon. – Isso garantirá que as barreiras não se fecharam até que o último de nós a atravesse.

- Esse caçador é um imbecil mesmo, garantiu que vocês tivesse a oferenda perfeita.

- Não me estranha você ter sido derrotado tantas vezes por eles. – disse a voz humana. – Caçadores são seres nobres, não fariam nada de forma leviana. Se ela permaneceu virgem tem um propósito, assim como o próprio caçador também é. Ele não mudaria isso apenas para atrapalhar meus planos. E outra, você está vendo aquela bolinha de luz circulando em volta da menina?

- Sim, mas aquelas algemas não impedem o poder dela?

- Bruxos e seus conceitos de superioridade. Vocês não aprendem nada. Essas correntes só afetam os poderem mágicos dela. Mas esses não são os únicos existentes. Ela possui um poder dado pelo caçador, o que a torna ainda mais preciosa pra mim. Ela mantem a sua volta uma barreira de frio. Sem contar que ela tem como guarda aquele ponto de luz, que na verdade é uma Fada azul, do elemento Gelo. Gastei mais demônios que podia para conseguir capturá-la, só pra que ela caísse nas mãos deles.

- Capture a de novo. – disse Malfoy.

- Você é surdo, ou muito burro. – disse o demônio. – Perdi uma parte da minha tropa na primeira vez, e sem resultado. E perdi mais ainda no ataque para pegar a menina. Não vou perder mais nenhum dos meus para pegar uma fadinha, e ver você congelar ao encostar na menina.

- Mas como você fará pra conseguir sacrifica-la?

- Humano idiota. Quem fará isso, será o caçador. Ele não é afetado pelo poder dela. E mesmo que não for ele, já tenho planos para isso. Não se preocupe.

A cena se dissipou.

- Pelo menos sabemos que Cris está bem. – disse Lilian. – E assim permanecerá até a Lua Nova.

- Eu prometi e vou cumprir. – disse Logan. – Ela retornará para casa, em segurança. A Senhora de Avalon nunca se engana.

Isso tranquilizou a ruiva mais que ver a filha. Se Helena tinha planos para o casamento dos dois, quem seria ela para duvidar agora.

- Vamos que Dumbledore está chamando. – disse Tiago. – Reunião do Conselho.

- Não sei pra que tanta reunião. – disse Molly. – Até agora nada saiu errado.

- O ministro quer mostrar serviço. – disse Arthur. – Ele não pode deixar a impressão de que não comanda nada.

- Idiota. – disse Mel.

- Deixa ser assim. – disse Logan. – Vai ser mais fácil uma aproximação entre bruxos e caçadores desta forma. Se ficasse evidente que eu sou o comandante disso, alguns poderiam ficar ressentidos e atacar por causa de uma suposta superioridade. Eles precisam de um desculpa.

- Sem uma são apenas cães que ladram. – disse Fleur, que passou por coisas assim por causa de sua avó.


	100. Invasão

Capítulo 100 – Invasão.

Harry estava preocupado com a irmã. A visão dela presa o acalmou um pouco. Ironicamente. Pelo menos sabia que ela não estava sofrendo, e que ainda poderia se defender.

Ele agora estava preocupado mais com seus pais, que estavam sofrendo com a situação e com Logan.

O brasileiro não parava. Viajava o tempo todo para se encontrar com outros caçadores, já foi visto algumas vezes entrando ou saindo da Floresta Proibida. Harry sabia que ele se encontrava com os centauros, já que ele mesmo fazia isso.

Ele só não entendia o que ele fazia numa sala separada. Nem como ele fazia para fazer isso tudo sem dormir. Deve ser algo com seus poderes, e com passava tempo em locais não mágicos.

Ele estava prestes a descobrir o que seria aquela sala.

Um dia antes da Lua Nova, o caçador chamou algumas pessoas para a sala secreta. Ele foi um deles, assim como seus pais, Dumbledore, Minerva, Mary e Tonks.

A Sala agora parecia um dormitório de acampamento, com várias camas, dois banheiros, uma mesa com algumas cadeiras, entre outras coisas.

- Para que isso tudo? – perguntou o diretor.

- Não podemos permitir espiões aqui dentro. – disse Logan. – Voluntários ou não.

- Você vai mantê-los presos? – perguntou Minerva.

- Sob custodia. – disse ele. – Eles serão liberados assim que tudo estiver terminado. Só quero evitar que nossos inimigos saibam nossos movimentos. E principalmente as defesas do castelo. Ficarão apenas em um local controlado, nada mais. Terão apenas que ficar aqui dentro. Receberão comida, agua, e não sofrerão nada. Assim que selada, essa sala não permitirá que nada saia, somente luz e som.

- Você espera que eles concordem? – perguntou Mary.

- Alguns até viriam por vontade própria, mas teremos que trazer aqui. – disse ele. – Alguns se revoltarão, discutirão, mas é por conta da guerra. Como disse, assim que tudo tiver terminado eles serão liberados, sem qualquer represália. Por isso pedi pra você e Tonks virem aqui.

- Quem são? – perguntou Minerva. – E como traremos todos pra cá?

- Quem eu não sei, como disse podem ter alguns não voluntários, ou seja, alguém que sem intensão passe essas informações para alguém que causaria problemas. Faremos isso por magia.

Todos saíram da sala, menos Logan. Que abriu os braços. E começou um cântico em uma língua estranha.

Logo as camas foram ocupadas por alunos e um adulto. Eram filhos de comensais conhecidos e até alguns filhos de pessoas do ministério.

Todos pareciam adormecidos. Logan fez um movimento com as mãos, e varinhas e coisas possivelmente perigosas foram para sua mão.

- Isso ficará com você, Minerva. – disse Logan. – E só para proteção deles mesmo.

- Ele tinha que estar aqui? - perguntou Tiago, sobre Snape, que era o adulto presente.

- Eu não tenho culpa, ele estava no castelo. – disse ele.

- Eu preciso de algumas informações também. – disse Dumbledore. – Ele poderá controlar os alunos.

Logan saiu da sala, e com a mão, fechou uma porta energética.

- Eles logo acordarão. – disse ele.

Aos poucos, todos foram acordando, e percebendo onde estavam.

- Vocês estão sob custodia, por causa da guerra. – disse Dumbledore. – Não queremos que nossos inimigos saibam o que estamos fazendo. Assim que tudo estiver terminado, em mais um ou dois dias, vocês serão liberados, sem maiores problemas.

- Mas eu não conheço nenhum comensal. – disse um aluno da Lufa-lufa.

- Acredito que seu pai, pediu para você informar o que acontece aqui, certo? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Ele pediu. – disse o menino.

- Cartas podem ser interceptadas, e informações como essas não devem sair por ai. – disse o diretor.

- Entendo.

- Meu pai ficará sabendo disso. – disse Malfoy.

- Seu pai não pode fazer nada, uma vez que ele é um fugitivo da justiça e um dos principais membros do outro lado. Acredito que desta vez ele não conseguirá se livrar. Melhor tentar algo com a sua mãe. Mas como estamos em estado de guerra, e todo o mundo está consciente deste fato, não resultará em nada.

Alguns ainda tentaram se revoltar, mas ao perceber que nem mesmo estavam com suas varinhas se acalmaram.

- Vocês receberão comida nos horários normais. E espero que esse tempo os façam refletir sobre as escolhas que poderão ter na vida.

* * *

Um grupo apareceu em frente de uma escultura em uma cidade inglesa. Era uma grande pedra negra quadrada.

- Eles chamam isso de Arte? – perguntou Sirius.

- Você não viu nada. – disse Lilian. – Isso até que é comum perto que já vi.

- Tem certeza que é aqui? - perguntou Mione. – Não tem nada aqui.

- Eles não poderiam colocar a entrada do covil em um lugar que qualquer um entrasse facilmente. – disse Logan. – Sem contar que não querem os caçadores aqui.

Ele colocou a mão na pedra, e sua superfície se liquefez, abrindo um portal.

Todos entraram com uma espada e sua varinha em mãos. As exceções eram Sirius, Remo e Tiago que estavam com uma besta, e Logan e Rafael que estavam com espingardas.

Todos estavam com uma espécie de colete protetor. Alguns demônios tem preferencia por arrancar órgãos com as vítimas vivas.

- Lembre-se do treinamento. – disse Rafael. – Não toquem em nada. Cuidado onde pisam. E não se distraiam.

Eles entraram com os caçadores na frente. Dani ficava no centro. E os três marotos ficavam na retaguarda.

Eles seguiam por uma caverna que parecia escavada por magia.

Em dado momento, quando todos já achavam que nada ia acontecer, duas portas abriram revelando demônios.

- Estava demorando. – disse Harry, apontando sua espada para eles, mas antes dele conseguir lançar seu primeiro feitiço, a cabeça do primeiro demônio explodiu.

Ele viu Logan armando a arma novamente. Rafael já estava atacando do outro lado.

Dani tinha dado um comando mental para todos os deixarem trabalharem. Mas para ficarem atentos, pois outros poderiam aparecer.

Era estranho para quem não tinha uma ligação mental, mas ninguém reclamou.

- Mas porque não é o Logan quem diz os comandos? – perguntou Rony.

- Ele não pode, por causa do esqueleto dele. – disse Dani. – Sempre somos eu ou o Rafael quem passa os comandos em nossas missões.

Enquanto os demônios eram abatidos pelos irmãos, Dani fez aparecer granadas, lançando nas portas. A primeira leva era de granadas incendiarias. Depois de explosivas para fechar os corredores.

- Sinceramente, não sei o que estamos fazendo aqui. – disse Neville. – Esses três são o suficiente.

Mas logo ficou provado que todos eram uteis ali.

Os demônios ao perceber que não poderiam fazer nada com os caçadores por ali, começaram a atacar por outros lados. Inclusive por cima. Nada que o grupo não pudesse evitar.

Sirius ainda confiava muito na magia e teve seu colete testado por um demônio. Nada que um bom soco e uma flecha não resolvessem.

- São inumes a magia, mas tem o queixo de vidro. – reclamou ele olhando par seu peito. – Lilian, ainda não precisarei dos seus cuidados. Guarde para seu marido. Ele vai sair machucado.

- Os comensais ainda não deram as caras. – disse Tony.

- A maioria estará nos ataques. – disse Logan. – encontrarem poucos aq...

De repente um feitiço verde acerta o brasileiro.

- Eu consegui. – disse Malfoy aparecendo na frente deles. – Finalmente matei esse desgraçado que vem arruinando meus planos. Eu venci, EU VEnci.

Mas ele parou subitamente ao sentir uma dor muito forte no peito, e cuspir sangue.

- Olha de novo. – disse Logan a sua frente, com as garras cravadas no seu peito.

- Mas como? Eles disseram que não podia te acertar em um ambiente mágico, mas aqui...

- Meus poderes de caçador me permite curar mais rápido que seu feitiço faz efeito, e como demônio, sou imune a certas magias em ambientes com muitos demônios. Você ainda vai morrer antes de descobrir uma maneira de me matar.

Logan lançou o comensal para um lado, tomando cuidado de destruir a varinha dele.

- Espero que seus amigos demônios esperem você morrer para realizar seus ritos funerários. – disse o caçador.

Todos entenderam o que ele quis dizer. E esperavam realmente que isso acontecesse.

Seguiram mais algum tempo, e tiveram mais alguns encontros com demônios, mas nada muito drástico.

- E eu pensando que esse pessoal tinha imaginação. – disse Fernanda.

- Pode ter certeza, que a imaginação não chega nem perto da realidade. – disse Flavia.

- Pelo menos meus pesadelos vão ficar mais parecidos com filme B. – disse Mione.

Eles seguiram até um salão que tinha mais três passagens a frente deles.

Dani fez com que eles pararem, assim que entraram. Poucos centímetros a frente de Logan surgiu uma rachadura no chão.

- Achei que ia ter que te caçar. – disse Logan.

- Foi esse desgraçado que pegou a minha filhinha. – disse Tiago com ódio.

- Sim, ele mesmo. Mas ele é meu. – disse Logan. – Vocês vão continuar e encontrar Cris.

- Qual é o caminho? – perguntou Gina.

- Todos levam pro salão principal. O da se esquerda é o mais longo, porém o mais seguro, somente comensais e demônios de baixo nível. O da direita, somente poderes animais passam. O do centro é o mais rápido, só que somente demônios passam. – disse Logan.

- Qual usaremos? – perguntou Luna. – Se é que ele vai deixar.

- Os três marotos seguiram pela direita. O resto de vocês pela direita. Eu vou pela frente assim que passar pelo demônio. – disse Logan.

- Esse demônio é um guardião. – disse Rafael. – Ele precisa escolher o que defender. No caso que porta. E pelo que parece vai escolher a do Logan.

Todos tinham visto Logan mexer os lábios, mas não ouviram nada. Com certeza discutia com o demônio. Harry podia ouvir algo como duelo, poderes, e menina de fogo, mas não conseguia saber qual demônio havia falado isso.

- Melhor irmos. – disse Dani.

Os marotos não perderam tempo e seguiram seu caminho, sabendo que os filhotes estavam bem. Os outros seguiam para a porta, mas Logan parou Lilian.

- Você vai com os marotos. – disse ele passando a capa de Harry. – Peguei com Harry, vai ser útil.

Ela vestiu a capa e seguiu o marido.

- Agora eu e você. – foi a ultima coisa que Harry ouviu antes da porta se fechar atrás dele.

Agora seguiam Harry e Dani na frente, com Rafael, Fernanda e Flavia na retaguarda.

Realmente eles não encontraram muitos problemas. Alguns comensais, alguns mercenários, e poucos demônios.

Harry parou e observou uma sombra. Não era grande, mas cabia alguém que ele conhecia muito bem. Lançou um feitiço e viu um rato vindo a sua direção.

- Rabicho, você está traindo mais uma vez aqueles que te ajudaram. – disse ele.

- Eles não me ajudaram. – disse o rato depois de se transforma em humano. – Eles só pensavam neles mesmo. Nem perceberam que eu não estava perto quando atacamos Hogsmeade.

- Claro que não. Eles estavam em encontros. – disse Harry. – Mas você não queria que eles fossem felizes. Você queria viver na ilusão de vocês sempre juntos.

- Eu não...- mas ele não terminou de falar. Harry não deixou. O transformou de volta em rato.

- Dani cuide dele. – disse ele.

A loira criou uma gaiola inquebrável que seguia ele para todo lugar.

Eles seguiram andando e chegaram a uma porta semelhante a que eles tinham entrando. Passando por ela, Harry se viu no salão que havia visto na mente de Logan. Cris estava sentada no altar, parecia cansada, mas sorriu quando viu ele.

Logo em seguida, por outra porta entravam os adultos que haviam ido pela outra porta. Sua mãe vinha com uma cara satisfeita, mas Sirius vinha indignado.

* * *

Os marotos seguiram pelo caminho indicado, mas sem saber por que a divisão dos poderes. Como disse Logan o importante agora era salvar Cris, e se possível o mundo.

Alguns metros depois da entrada, eles sentiram algo. Caninos cresceram, claro que os de Tiago se destacavam, pois era dentes de sabre. Eles ganharam as feições de suas formas animais.

- Agora entendi. – disse Tiago.

- Ainda bem que você tem outra forma. – disse Sirius. – Seus chifres iam bater no teto.

- Almofadinhas, o que aconteceu quando você falou dos chifres dele da última vez? – perguntou Remo.

- Eu parei em cima de uma árvore na forma canina, de tal jeito que não podia mudar de forma. – disse o moreno tremendo ao se lembrar.

- Então fica de boca fechada. – disse o lobisomem.

Eles continuaram o caminho, imaginando o que aconteceria se alguém sem poderes animais, como tinha sido dito, passasse por ali. As teorias eram mais divertidas que assustadoras.

Em dado ponto o corredor que eles seguiam se alargou, e perto na frente deles havia um demônio que tinha sua metade inferior de uma cobra.

- Nenhum homem passará por aqui. – disse o demônio rindo. – Vocês podem tentar, mas devo avisar, o chão é traiçoeiro. Mas se vocês quiserem arriscar, basta apertar essa pedra.

O demônio, que notoriamente era uma fêmea, mostrou uma pedra com uma runa.

- Mas como disse, Nenhum homem passa por aqui. – disse a demônio.

- Obrigado por avisar. – disse uma voz atrás da demônio.

- O que? - disse a demônio antes de ser decapitada.

- Esse povo não sabe ficar calada. – disse Lilian abaixando o capuz da capa. – Um homem não passa, mas uma mulher.

- Eu amo essa mulher. – disse Tiago chegando perto dele e dando um beijo.

- Não me lembrava dela ser uma animaga. – disse Sirius.

- Sirius, querido. – disse a ruiva que tinha as feições de uma leoa. – Sou casada com um grifo e mãe de outros dois, queria o que?

- Aprender a pensar antes de falar. – respondeu Remo.

Assim eles seguiram pela porta e viram que os filhotes já tinham chegado ao salão.

- Sempre podemos confiar nos mocinhos para chegar na hora. – disse Demogorgon. – Já podemos começar a celebração da nossa vitória começando com a liberação dos nossos amigos. Já temos nossa convidada especial, falta nosso mestre de cerimonias.

Ele apontou para a última porta, que se abriu, mas ninguém passou.

- Então ele não ganhou. – disse Demogorgon.

Todos perceberam que só poderia ser alguém invisível.

Harry ouviu algo como prêmio, sacrifício, honra.

- Sim, posso te dar a honra de ser o responsável por este sacrifício. Já que você provou ser um demônio fiel, e o mais importante, poderoso.

Tiago queria parar isso, mas vários demônios se colocaram no seu caminho. Mesmo que se tornar-se um grifo não chegaria, pois havia demônios com asas ali.

A lâmina preparada para o sacrifício se levantou sozinha, e se aproximou de Cris. Que neste momento estava acordada com a Fadinha Blue, no seu ombro. Ainda toda acorrentada.

A lâmina ganha altura.

- NÃO!- berrou Lilian, quando a lâmina desceu.


	101. Fatality

Capitulo 101 – Fatality

- NÃO!- berrou Lilian, quando a lâmina desceu.

Demogorgon deu uma gargalhada, mas parou quando escutou o som de metal batendo em metal.

- O que? – disse o demônio ao ver a corrente que segurava Cris quebrando. – Que está acontecendo?

- Esperou mesmo que um classe média ia conseguir me vencer. – disse Logan se revelando. – Venci mais fortes quando fugi de você.

Logan pegou Cris no colo, já que depois de uma semana sem comer, ela estava fraca. Blue posou no ombro dele. Seguiu para perto das meninas.

- Cuidem dela. – disse ele fazendo um casaco aparecer nela, e um feitiço para resfriar ela. Depois passou Blue para Dani.

- Reconheço que mandar um classe média foi arriscado, mas esperava que a invisibilidade desse alguma vantagem. – disse Demogorgon. – E se ele perdesse não seria uma grande perda.

- Você deveria ensinar seus amiguinhos a não apostar poderes. – disse Logan parando em frente ao seu adversário. – eles podem ajudar ao oponente. Ou fazer alguém ser mais forte que eu.

- Não me preocupo com isso. Eu sou imortal. – disse o demônio gargalhando.

- Sabe de uma coisa, esse negócio de imortal ta me cansando. – disse Harry. – Ninguém é imortal, basta descobrirmos como fazer isso direito.

- Ele está se gabando por estar entre dois mundos, assim ele não pode ser morto em nenhum deles. – disse Logan. – Mas basta mandarmos ele pra um, que ele pode ser morto.

- E como você pensa que conseguirá isso. Como estou em um corpo humano, não pode me mandar pra o mundo dos demônios. E como pode ver, já estou aqui.

- Invocação. – disse Logan. – Ou você se esqueceu de que me ensinou o ritual justamente pra isso?

- Você precisa de um athame demoníaco. – disse Demogorgon.

- Ao longo destes anos consegui alguns para meu arsenal. Demônios tem a tendência a perder os seus. – disse Logan. – Mas vou usar esse que você mesmo me deu para 'sacrificar' minha namorada. Vai fazer o serviço direitinho.

Demogorgon estava furioso, seu momento de gloria estava se tornando sua ruína.

- Impeçam-no. – disse ele.

Vários demônios tentaram chegar a Logan, quando ele cortou a palma da mão, e começou a recitar um cântico em uma língua antiga.

Mas feitiços e flechas impediam que algum se aproximavam.

Um círculo com um pentagrama de luz começou a brilhar ao entorno de Demogorgon. E letras rúnicas formadas com o sangue do caçador apareciam em alguns pontos.

Um flash de luz, e o único demônio presente, além de Logan era uma versão animalesca de Demogorgon, ao lado de um humano.

- Finalmente sua verdadeira forma. – disse Logan.

- Você me paga por isso. – disse Demogorgon indo na direção de Logan.

- Vai ser a vista. – disse Logan. – Não gosto de ficar devendo ninguém.

O Humano que havia compartilhado seu corpo com Demogorgon tentou enfeitiçar Logan. Mas Harry não permitiu.

- Eu também tenho contar a acertar com você. – disse Harry. – E não adianta magia contra os dois agora. Vai fazer pouca diferença.

Logan e Demogorgon estavam tão concentrados na própria luta que não perceberam que um novo duelo começava ali.

- Você podia ser grande, meu general. – disse o demônio.

- Eu sou grande, mas não pretendo dominar o mundo. – disse Logan. – Eu já sou comandante. E por mérito próprio. Não porque os mais poderosos não querem brigar.

- Ora seu. – disse Demogorgon, tentando dar um soco na cara de Logan, mas falhando e tropeçando no pé dele, que estava ali de propósito.

- Achei que você fosse mais rápido.

- Não esperava ter que usar mais do meu poder. Mas parece que fiz um bom trabalho em você.

- Minha genética não tem nada com isso? Pensei que me escolheu justamente por isso.

Demogorgon parou de se mover, e recitou algo na língua demoníaca. Poucos segundos depois ele começou a crescer, ficando do tamanho de Hagrid.

- Sabe aquele velho ditado "Quanto maior se é, maior o tombo". Adoro provar que é verdade.

- Veremos. – disse o demônio, usando a mão com um martelo.

Mas o golpe atingiu o chão, já que Logan se desviou e começou a soca-lo na altura dos rins.

Uma crosta de gelo se formou no lugar.

- Vai precisar de mais que isso pra me derrotar, pivete. – disse Demogorgon, descongelando o lugar.

- Faço isso mais pra irritar do que pra te atacar. – disse Logan. – Ainda estou me esquentando, por mais irônico que isso seja.

- Ei, essa piada era nossa. – berrou Fred.

- Piada boa deve ser compartilhada. – disse Logan. – Mas deixo a próxima oportunidade pra vocês.

Eles trocaram alguns golpes. Mas Logan levava vantagem, pois era mais rápido.

- Sabe posso ficar te congelando o dia todo. – disse Logan. – Já que, na verdade, estou tirando energia de você. Mas você não poderá ficar assim o dia todo, esta demorando cada vez mais para você voltar ao normal.

Ninguém entendeu o porquê dele ter revelado a sua vantagem. Mas certamente tinha algo em mente.

- Você tem razão. Vou mudar isso. – disse Demogorgon, recitando outro cântico.

Desta vez apareceram asas de morcego nas suas costas.

- Vou te mostrar porque eu posso dominar o mundo. Quero ver você me impedir agora.

Ele voou diretamente para onde estava Cris, mas foi bloqueado.

- Você não é o único que voa aqui. – disse Logan com suas asas de dragão. – E se matar ela, não será sacrifício, ela não está mais em seu poder pra poder dispor ao seu bel prazer.

Novamente a batalha área favorecia Logan, apesar de que o salão ter muito espaço para manobras. Ele tinha mais experiência, e seu menor tamanho ajudava a ser mais ágil.

Eles pousaram, e Demogorgon tentou ganhar vantagem novamente conjurando uma espada gigantesca, feita de ossos.

- Agora você não tem chance, mesmo seus poderes de cura não te salvarão agora. – disse o demônio. – Nenhuma arma humana pode me afetar.

- Ainda bem que tenho outras armas. – disse Logan. – Mas conheço uma que pode te afetar, feita por humanos sem poderes, e encantada por magos poderosos. A exceção que confirma a regra. Conheça Excalibur.

Demogorgon deu passo para trás, aquela arma poderia o matar, mas ele não conseguia acreditar que o menino tinha conseguido ela.

- Vou acabar com isso de uma vez. – disse Logan. Cansei de você.

Ele partiu para o ataque, desviou de um golpe que veio de cima e fincou a espada onde deveria ficar o coração.

- Minha morte não acabará com a guerra. – disse Demogorgon, com dificuldade. – Eu voltarei e conseguirei o mundo.

- Quem disse que eu quero te matar. – disse Logan. – Eu vou te exorcizar.

Da espada, chamas azuis saíram e envolveram o corpo de Demogorgon, como se fossem correntes. Ele gritava em agonia, enquanto Logan recitava uma mesma frase em latim, inúmeras vezes, cada vez mais rápido.

As correntes começaram a apertar, congelando o corpo de Demogorgon. Depois que ele virou uma enorme pedra de gelo, a chama começou a corta-lo, retalhando todo o corpo.

Os pedaços sublimavam ao tocar no chão.

- Quem sabe esse pessoal para de criar o seu executor. – disse Logan se virando para ver como estava Harry, a tempo de ver o corpo do adversário cair sem vida no chão.

* * *

- Você não sabe com quem está se metendo, menino. – disse o hospedeiro. – Eu Sou Liceu, aquele que invocou o demônio mais poderoso.

- Pelo que eu percebi, quem fez o negocio direito foi o Logan, você não teve poder pra isso. – disse Harry. – Sem contar que os Anjos Caídos são mais fortes.

- Eles são uns bobões, que não querem dominar o mundo. – disse Liceu.

- Eles já dominaram os demônios, não precisam deste mundo. – disse Harry.

- Vamos parar de conversar e ver que é melhor. – disse Liceu.

- Sei que sou eu, mas se você quer pagar pra ver, quem sou eu pra te decepcionar. – disse Harry.

Eles trocaram vários feitiços, mas nenhum acabou acertando.

- Seu amigo, está mexendo com o que não conhece. – disse Liceu ao ouvir os gêmeos gritando algo sobre piada.

- Você que não conhece o meu amigo. Ele é meio caçador, meio bruxo, meio demônio. – disse Harry. – Agora como três meios foram um inteiro eu não consegui entender ainda.

- Vocês fazem piadas, mas morrerão por isso.

- Não tem graça viver a vida de mal humor. – disse Harry fechando a cara ao ver Logan interceptando Demogorgon em pleno ar. – Ai, isso doeu.

- Ele não podia fazer isso quando o capturamos. – disse Liceu.

- Ele não mostrou pra vocês. – disse Harry. - Podemos fazer isso desde que nascemos. Viu, você não conhece ele direito.

Mais feitiços foram lançados. E Harry começou a levar vantagem, agora que ele tinha certeza que Logan ia vencer. Principalmente quando ele sacou Excalibur.

- Agora vamos acabar com isso. – disse Harry ao ver o exorcismo. – Seu amigo já era.

Ele executou um feitiço que havia aprendido em Avalon. Era um pouco complexo, mas ao contrário de Voldemort, Liceu não o atacaria se ele estivesse com uma espada.

- AVADA KEDRAVA. – disse Liceu, e o raio de luz verde saiu de sua varinha.

Ele antecipou a vitória, mas viu o feitiço fazer um arco, e voltar pra seu peito.

- Ainda bem que ele fez isso. – disse Harry. – Não conseguiria fazer esse feitiço de novo.

- Deu sorte mesmo. – disse Logan. – Mas vilões são previsíveis mesmo.

- E o fato de que vocês podem antecipar o futuro não tem nada com isso, né? – perguntou Sirius.

- Também. – disse Tiago.

- Sabia que você vinha me buscar. – disse Cris pulando no namorado, depois que ela foi curada pela mãe.

- Eu tenho que cuidar de você. – disse Logan.

- Espero mesmo. – disse Tiago. – Não quero ter demônios na minha cola.

- Acho que vai demorar alguns séculos para outro demônio com algum poder tentar de novo. – disse Logan.

- Vamos precisar ensinar a combate-los. – disse Remo.

- O professor de DCAT é você. – disse Mary para o lobisomem.

- E agora com o que aconteceu, duvido que alguém vai querer evitar que isso seja ensinado. – disse Mione.

- Veremos isso com Dumbledore. Ele ainda é o diretor. – disse Remo.

- Vamos embora que esse lugar já está me chateando. – disse Gina.

- Sim, e já estou com fome. – disse Rony.

- Você sempre está com fome. – disse Tony.

- E que mal tem nisso? – pergunto o ruivo fazendo todos rir.

Nem pareciam que eles acabavam de derrotar a maior ameaça demoníaca da historia da magia.


	102. Enlace

Capítulo 102 – Enlace

Dumbledore estava sentado na sua mesa meio preocupado, meio aliviado. O ataque ao castelo foi pequeno, e rapidamente controlado.

Aparentemente os comensais acreditaram que Hogwarts ficaria sem defesas, como Logan havia dito.

A sua frente estavam Minerva, Cláudia e General Van Helsing. A tranquilidade dos dois últimos indicava que os outros ataques foram suprimidos com sucesso. Agora só faltava a chegada do grupo avançado.

- Fique calmo, Alvo. – disse a professora de Transfiguração. – Lilian foi com eles para controlar a todos.

- Com a filha em perigo, acho que ela não se importaria em controlar os Marotos. – disse o diretor.

- Devia ter mais fé no seu exército. – disse Van Helsing. – Meus garotos estão se preparando para esse momento desde que Tiago foi sequestrado.

- Eu só não entendo porque eu não pude ir junto. – disse o ancião.

- Fácil. – disse Cláudia. – Eles conhecem os seus joguinhos para manter o poder de todos baixo. E algumas coisas que você fez na primeira vida os fizeram ter uma confiança limitada. Sem contar que você ainda é o diretor daqui, e assim deve ser o responsável pela segurança de todos.

- Isso pode ser verdade, mas não tenho que concordar com isso.

Poucos minutos se passaram, e um grupo grande de pessoas apareceu na sala. Eles estavam rindo, como se estivessem saídos de um filme de comédia.

- Pelo que vejo não teremos problemas mais com demônios. – disse Dumbledore, agora relaxado.

- Isso se nenhum idiota tentar convocar algum. – disse Logan. – Mas será algum de baixo poder.

Assim eles começaram a contar sobre a batalha e o que aconteceu no castelo.

- O único problema que tivemos no castelo foi a tentativa de invasão feita pela Lestrage. – disse Minerva. – Achou que com Alvo fora dos feitiços protetores, ela poderia entrar e tomar conta de tudo. Lógico que por causa de sua loucura ela simplesmente ficava se jogando contra o escudo de Lord Gryffindor e acabou sendo destruída por isso.

* * *

Harry finalmente se formou na academia de aurores como o seu pai. Não foi um tempo tranquilo, mas também não foi o inferno que poderia ter sido. Algumas pessoas olhavam para ele com suspeita.

Ele fazia questão de tirar as maiores notas para provar que ele não era somente o menino-que-sobreviveu, ou o filho de um auror. Ele era o melhor que já pisou ali.

Ele estava esperando Gina sair do treino para falar com ela. A ruiva tinha conseguido a vaga de reserva nas Harpias, mas se continuasse a voar deste jeito, logo entraria para o time titular.

- O que é de tão importante para o grande auror vir até a pobre jogadora de quadribol. – disse ela ao ver o rapaz encostado em uma parede próximo a saída do time.

- Vale lembrar que jogadores de quadribol ganham mais que aurores iniciantes? Quem é o pobre agora? – disse ele.

- Deixa de ser bobo, Harry.

- Claro, Foguinho. – disse ele.

Eles foram para um pequeno chalé que Harry comprara. Um jantar já estava preparado para eles.

Logo após o almoço Harry falou.

- Gina, casa comigo? – quando ele disse isso, uma fada vermelha apareceu com um anel nas mãos e ofereceu para ela.

- Como se precisasse perguntar. – ela disse aceitando o anel. – Mas de onde veio essa fadinha.

- Faz parte do presente. – disse ele.

A fada pousou no ombro dela e entrou em sua pele como Ice tinha feito com Cris.

- Oh, agora eu sou uma Fada?

- Você sempre foi uma, só demorou a perceber. – disse ele. – Logan disse algo que Anjos, Normais ou Caídos, sempre procuram por Fadas.

- Onde você encontrou isso, vai dizer que usou seu cunhado pra isso?

- Na verdade, a minha irmã. Ela veio de um vulcão no Havaí.

- Eu realmente queria ver o Logan lá.

- Sim, claro. Só se for pra ele nos levar pra uma visitinha a base dos caçadores na Antártida.

- Bom, cada um pra seu canto então.

* * *

O dia estava perfeito para um casamento. O céu sem nuvens, uma brisa agradável soprava pelas árvores, trazendo um cheiro doce.

Como seria realizado ao fim da tarde, não havia cobertura na área. Mas lanternas estavam flutuando ao longo do espaço, esperando a noite cair.

Por ser uma cerimônia simples, até mesmo os convidados estavam com vestes simples. Foi um pedido dos noivos.

O noivo já estava esperando no altar, ao lado dos pais. Vestia uma túnica branca, sem adornos. Ele não precisava de mais nada.

Logan estava tranquilo, o que não era normal naquela situação. Mas ele nunca foi uma pessoa normal, nem aquele era um casamento normal.

Era o primeiro enlace que aconteceria em Avalon. Uma vez que os moradores da ilha não se importavam com essa formalidade.

Mas era um caso especial.

Lilian e Tiago estavam do outro lado do altar. Era o símbolo de que os pais aprovavam e abençoavam o casamento. Harry, Gina e os outros Weasley estavam sentados de um lado da área, enquanto do outro estavam os outros convidados, ou seja, Black, Lupin, Rafael, Dani, Minerva e Hagrid.

Aquela seria a primeira das três cerimonias que os dois realizariam. Além desta, haveria uma no mundo bruxo, e uma no ambiente dos caçadores.

Logo uma música começou a tocar, era o sinal de que Cris entraria logo.

Mas a sua frente entraram Vênus, Pumyra e Ice, como damas de honra.

Hagrid assoou seu nariz no lenço gigante dele quando ele viu, enquanto Minerva balançava a cabeça, somente esses dois para usar elas como damas.

Helena presidiu a cerimônia como Senhora de Avalon.

No fim deu o aviso.

- Agora quero que todos conheçam Tiago e Cris, futuros Merlin e Senhora de Avalon.

* * *

**FIM**

NA:

Mais uma fic que se encera. Sei que tenho prometido novos projetos. Tenham calma, eles virão.

E também esse capítulo é em especial a **Vic**, que vem me enchendo pra terminar ela. E como presente de aniversario, sei que está um pouco atrasado, mas é com carinho.


End file.
